Johto: Gold, Silver y Crystal
by raike1028
Summary: (GoldXCrystal) (GoldxOriginalCharacter). Gold Tsubasa es un prometedor y joven entrenador pokémon, quien admira a Red y desea poder superarlo algún día, pero no todo resulta cómo había planeado cuando finalmente empieza su viaje debido al sorpresivo resurgimiento de una vieja organización criminal mundialmente reconocida y tambien por sus problemáticas pero amorosas compañeras.
1. Mi nombre es Gold

_Capítulo 1: Mi Nombre es Gold._

* * *

Disclaimer

no tengo los derecho de pokemon, estos pertenecen a Nintendo y Game Freak, esta obra es únicamente para fan y sin fines de lucro, solo puro entretenimiento y espero lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruto de escribirlo.

* * *

Siempre que me preguntan cómo inició todo este maldito embrollo, nunca pueda dar una respuesta exacta y precisa. Debo confesar que es extremadamente complicado el poder recordar con lujo de detalles cómo empezó mi turbulento viaje por Johto y Kanto, pero de todas formas creo que lo más acertado sería empezar hablándoles sobre lo que sucedió hace un par de años atrás…

El largo y ajetreado camino desde que decidí volverme entrenador pokémon empezó hace alrededor de tres (3) años atrás, más específicamente el día de mi cumpleaños número once (11). Yo en esos momento era un chico no tan común y corriente, debido principalmente a que a diferencia de los demás chicos de mi edad, no tenía el más mínimo interés en ser entrenador pokemon, ni mucho menos deseaba emprender un viaje en busca de medallas para eventualmente entrar a la liga pokémon.

Sinceramente, siempre intente llevar una vida tranquila y pacífica junto a mi familia en Pueblo New Bark. Prácticamente la mayor parte de mi infancia se la dedique a estudiar, leer, hacer uno que otro deporte, navegar por internet y jugar videojuegos, pero regresando al tema en cuestión, el veintiuno (21) de julio mi vida dio un enorme giro, puesto que mi madre junto con mi padre me entregaron cómo regalo de cumpleños un boleto de entrada para el evento más importante para todos los entrenadores pokémon de las regiones de Kanto y Johto.

¿Asumo a este punto saben a lo que me refiero, verdad?

Pues, me refiero al torneo de la liga pokémon, el cual cómo siempre tendria sede en un pequeño pueblito llamado Indigo Plateau (Meseta Añil), al noroeste de la región Kanto y prácticamente colindante con Mt Silver.

En fin… Siendo completamente sincero con ustedes, mi desinterés por ser entrenador pokemon en ese entonces se debía a diversas razones que al día de hoy encuentro un tanto ridículas y exageradas, pero que en ese momento tenían mucho sentido para mi.

Yo en pueblo New bark cuando tenía seis (6) o siete (7) años de edad era considerado un chico con bastante talento para las batallas pokémon y gracias a eso conquiste varios torneos juveniles sin mucha dificultad. Digamos que tenía buen ojo para entrenar, crear y ejecutar estrategias en situaciones de presión a pesar de mi corta edad.

Lastimosamente y muy para mi desagrado, me enteré a las malas que toda habilidad trae consigo una que otra desventaja. Yo odiaba que por mi talento las otras personas del pueblo me trataran de forma diferente, ya que mi único deseo en ese momento era el de algún día convertirme en entrenador cómo todo chico de mi edad, pero a medida que pasaban los años, me volví apático ante el concepto de ser entrenador y poco a poco me aleje de mi sueño y decidí no involucrarme en esta actividad. De un momento a otro, el solamente observar las batallas se volvió en mi pasatiempo preferido, más sin embargo, evitaba a toda costa el participar para no llamar la atención.

Pero regresando al tema… Para llegar al estadio en Indigo Plateau, tuve que viajar por un par de largas horas en el tren magnético que partía desde la estación de Ciudad Goldenrod y cómo destino final llegaba a Ciudad Saffron en Kanto. Posteriormente y cuando finalmente llegue, el compañero de trabajo y mejor amigo de mi padre, me recibió en la estación del tren y con ayuda de su Alakazam, me teletransporto sin problemas directamente a la entrada del estadio.

Confieso que cada vez que recuerdo la insoportable e intensa calor, la vívida y casi palpable tensión del ambiente, la refrescante y gélida brisa y la gran multitud de tensos y nerviosos entrenadores de todas partes de Kanto y Johto, siento mucha nostalgia y se me pone un poco la piel de gallina. Chicos y chicas de todas las edades compartiendo un mismo sentimiento al estar por fin al final de sus respectivos viajes con el único objetivo de coronarse por sobre los demás y ganar el torneo.

Las reglas del torneo eran bastante simples. Todos entrenador que tuviera al menos ocho (8) medallas de gimnasio, ya sea de la región de Kanto o de Johto, se ganaba automáticamente el derecho a inscribirse al torneo. Posterior a esto y cuando finalmente se cerrará el periodo de inscripción, darían inicio las rondas preliminares de eliminación directa, las cuales consistían en batallas entre los entrenadores sólamente utilizando tres (3) pokemon hasta que quedaran solo treinta y dos (32) entrenadores.

Cuando se llegaba a este número, se volvía a organizar un torneo entre los entrenadores restantes, pero esta vez dándoles la oportunidad de utilizar un equipo completo compuesto de seis (6) pokemon.

El ganador del torneo tendría la posibilidad de retar a la Élite Four, también conocida como el Alto Mando, los cuales son un selecto, respetado y temido grupo de cuatro (4) poderosos entrenadores de ambas regiones elegidos cuidadosamente por la Asociación Pokémon, quienes son los encargados de organizar el torneo, además de también elegir a los líderes de gimnasio. Si la memoria no me falla, creo que ellos en ese momento estaban conformados por la reina del hielo Lorelei, el eterno combatiente Bruno, la oscura y sabía Agatha y por último pero no menos importante, el maestro de los dragones, Lance.

Si el ganador del torneo de la liga pokémon lograra vencer a todos y cada uno de los miembros de la Élite Four en combate, entonces este sería proclamado oficialmente cómo el nuevo y vigente campeón por los próximos tres (3) años, cosa que es el mayor prestigio de la region y tambien es el sueño por el cual luchan prácticamente todos los entrenadores por igual, ya que han sido pocos los entrenadores que han podido salir victoriosos ante la Elite Four.

Luego de hacer una larga fila para la validación de mi boleto, deje mis cosas en uno de los tantos hotel del ahora concurrido pueblo, en el cual mis padres se tomaron la molestia de reservar un cuarto para que pudiera pasar la noche y luego fui en busca de un asiento vacío en el espacioso estadio principal, lugar en donde se llevarían a cabo la mayoría de los combates preliminares, pero para mi mala suerte, solo una de estas logro despertar un pequeño interés en mí por sobre las demás.

La batalla en cuestión era la de una peculiar, pálida, alegre, voluptuosa y hermosa chica de cabello castaño claro, quién tenía puesto en ese momento un gran sombrero blanco, el cual tenía lo que parecía ser el diseño de una pokebola en medio de este. Ella utilizó un Blastoise para vencer a los tres (3) pokémon de su oponente que consistían en Golem, Noctowl y por último Vileplume, pero aparte de esto nada logró impresionarme o emocionarme del todo.

LA GANADORA DEL COMBATE ES BLUE DE PUEBLO PALETA. Se escuchó comentar una voz femenina con gran ánimo y energía en un altoparlante alrededor del estadio la cual sin lugar a duda era Mary, la famosa Dj y presentadora de un popular programa de radio en Ciudad Goldenrod.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió con extrema rapidez muy para mi sorpresa. A pesar de no disfrutar del todo de cada una de las batalla que observaba en el estadio principal, podía sentir como dentro de mi se esparcía un cálido sentimiento de tranquilidad y alegría.

Mi estómago, por su parte, decidió en ese preciso momento rugir en señal de protesta por la falta de alimento, por lo que decidí levantarme de mi asiento para de esa forma estirar un poco mis entumecidos músculos y también para buscar algo que comer. Por suerte y muy para mi fortuna, a un par de metros de mi posición, estaba colocado un pequeño puesto en donde vendían palomitas de maíz, gaseosas y hamburguesas.

Por favor unas palomitas de maíz grande y una hamburguesa doble con queso. Pedí enérgicamente al acercarme al vendedor, el cual ni corto ni perezoso, me entrego mi pedido rápidamente luego de pagarle por la comida un par de segundos después.

Justo al girar y luego de darle un enorme mordisco a la hamburguesa, no pasaron ni quince (15) segundos, cuando de repente un alto y delgado chico de cabello puntiagudo de color castaño, chocó descuidadamente de frente contra mi, tirando al suelo mis palomitas y mi hamburguesa.

Fíjate por dónde vas enano. Exclamó el chico evidentemente irritado y con un firme tono despectivo y casi insultante. Por poco ensucias mi ropa…

¿Es que acaso eres un Zubat? Mira por donde caminas, idiota. Manifeste con extrema molestia al ver mi comida regada por el suelo. Demonios…

¿Huh? Esa no es forma de hablarle a tus mayores, maldito enano insolente. Manifestó el sujeto con molestia, desprecio y notables aires de superioridad a la vez que peinaba de manera algo exagerada su cabellera. Se nota que no sabes con quién estás lidiando aquí.

Tch… No me interesa en lo más mínimo quién rayos seas, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que eres el que debe pagar una nueva hamburguesa doble y palomitas.

El chico al escuchar mi respuesta, se puso tan rojo como un Scizor y sin darme tiempo alguno de reaccionar, me tomo por la camisa y luego me empujó haciéndome caer contra el suelo, cosa que llamó la atención de más de uno y provocó de igual forma que varias de las miradas de los espectadores cercanos se plasmarán en nosotros.

Green, deja de molestar a los niños. Se escuchó decir una voz algo grave y con extrema seriedad, justo detrás del chico de cabello castaño y puntiagudo. Esa no es forma de comportarse en este lugar. Tu abuelo estaría decepcionado de ti si te estuviera viendo.

Green cómo por acto reflejo giró lentamente su cuerpo y miró cara a cara a la persona quien hizo el comentario con una mezcla de nostalgia, molestia y asombro. Aparentemente ellos ya se conocían y rápidamente se pudo apreciar cómo la atmósfera entre ellos se volvia tan tensa cómo la cuerda de un arco.

Bahh… No nos vemos desde lo sucedido en Ciudad Saffron hace un par de meses atras, ¿Y lo primero que haces es regañarme? Tch… Esto es tan típico de ti, Red. Nunca cambias…

¿R-red…? Me repetí mentalmente al fijar mis ojos en el otro chico. ¿Red…?

A simple vista, Red era aparentemente un joven entrenador pokémon al menos dos (2) o tres (3) años mayor que yo. El era de una contextura delgada, muy similar a la de Green, solo que un par de centímetros más pequeño y su cabello era de color negro oscuro, mientras que sus expresivos ojos eran de un incandescente color rojo fuego. Red, en ese momento poseía una peculiar y algo desgastada gorra de color negro con detalles en dorado muy parecidos al diseño de una "Ultra Bola" sobre su cabeza, y por último pero no menos importante, el tenía encima de su hombro derecho a un simpático y risueño Pikachu, quien estaba observando a Green con atención.

Green, sé que todos estamos un poco irritables por este torneo, pero ese no es motivo suficiente como para molestar a un niño y desahogar tu frustración con el. Siempre te he dicho que controles ese mal temperamento que tienes…

E-e-esperen un momento, y-yo tengo once (11) años. Anuncie fervientemente antes de mirar a ambos entrenadores con un poco de malhumor y al levantarme del suelo. Técnicamente ya no soy un niño. Y-yo puedo defenderme solo y-…

Este enano chocó contra mí. Informó Green ignorando completamente lo que dije y arreglándose su peinado de manera muy exagerada. Es un insolente que no conoce su lugar y tiene que-...

Por favor Green, yo vi lo que sucedió y tu tuviste la culpa al chocar con el. Manifestó Red soltando un exagerado suspiro y apuntándome con su dedo índice. Solo disculpate con el chico y olvidemos esto.

¿Enserio después de todo por lo que pasamos juntos le creerás a este enano insolente antes que a mi? Pregunta Green con evidente incredulidad y molestia al momento en que se cruzaba de brazos y dirigía su mirada directamente a los ojos de Red. Se supone que me conoces mejor que nadie. A pesar de nuestras diferencias somos amigos…

Es precisamente porque te conozco demasiado de bien que le creo a el. Comenta Red con una tímida sonrisa. Además, te dije que vi lo que sucedió y tu fuiste el de la culpa al chocar.

Grrr… N-no tengo tiempo que perder con perdedores y novatos. Anuncia Green con irritación al hacer rechinar sus dientes y volviendo a ponerse tan rojo cómo un tomate. Necesito prepararme para mi próximo combate y más te vale que no olvides nuestra promesa.

Siempre la tengo en mente. Respondió Red con tranquilidad y volviendo a sonreír. Te aseguro que nos veremos en la final.

Pocos segundos después y posterior a las palabras de Red, Green nos dio la espalda a ambos y desapareció entre la multitud del estadio con cara de pocos amigos.

¿Red y… Green? Repetí mentalmente con algo de angustia y muchas más dudas que respuestas. Por alguna razón esos dos (2) me resultan extrañamente familiares e incluso tengo la ligera impresión de haber leído o escuchado sus nombres en algún lado…

¿Te encuentras bien? Pregunto Red al posar su mirada sobre mi. ¿Cual es tu nombre?

Uhhh… E-estoy bien y mi nombre es Gold Tsubasa. Soy de Pueblo New Bark.

Ohh… ¿Asi que eres de la región Johto? Pregunta retóricamente Red con amplio interés y rápidamente tomando mi mano derecha y estrechandola con firmeza por un par de segundos. Como ya escuchaste mi nombre es Red. Soy de Pueblo Paleta en la región de Kanto y este en mi hombro es mi fiel compañero Pikachu.

Mucho gusto y gracias por lo de hace un momento…

No tienes porque preocuparte por eso, pero de todas formas te pido disculpas por la actitud de mi amigo Green. Manifestó Red con un poco de pesadez y vergüenza. Digamos que el es un poco "tosco" con las personas que no conoce, pero él es un chico de buen corazón la mayor parte del tiempo, sólo que este torneo nos tiene bastante irritables y la presión que tenemos sobre nosotros es muy alta.

Tch… Eso ya lo note. Murmure antes de soltar un gran suspiro de resignación al volver a ver la que iba a ser mi comida en el suelo. No lo culpo por estar algo distraído y tenso, pero al menos hubiera repuesto mi hamburguesa…

Ohh… No te preocupes por eso. Aseveró Red tratando de restarle importancia a lo sucedido. Yo me encargaré de todo, así que sígueme.

¿Huh?

Yo répondre la comida que tiró Green. Anuncio con extrema tranquilidad el de Pueblo Paleta. Te invitare a comer en compensación por lo sucedido.

¿E-estás hablando enserio? Pregunte con extremo escepticismo después de levantar una de mis cejas en señal de asombro. P-pero…Y-yo...

Hahaha, no te preocupes, Gold, yo pagaré por todo si eso es lo que te preocupa.

Yo dude, luego me crucé de brazos y procedí a analizar mentalmente lo dicho por Red, puesto que su propuesta era demasiado buena para ser verdad y sinceramente él no tenía pinta de ser una mala persona.

¿Y bien? Volvió a decir Red. ¿Aceptas o-...?

E-esta bien, esta bien. Tu ganas. Exclame con una mezcla de resignación y molestia notable en mi voz. Pero déjame decirte que esto no te saldrá nada barato. Te lo garantizo…

Hahahaha, eso es lo de menos.

Red en compensación por lo sucedido con Green, me guió a un lujoso restaurante el cual estaba ubicado a un par de cuadras del estadio principal. La comida que nos sirvieron era todo un placer para el paladar. Cómo aperitivo nos dieron un enorme platillo mixto, luego y cómo plato principal, ambos pedimos filete con papas fritas.

Alrededor de media hora después, salimos al patio del restaurante y Red me enseñó su equipo de pokemon con los cuales tenía planeado ganar la liga. Ellos eran Venusaur, Snorlax, Lapras, Espeon, Aerodactyl y por último su fiel Pikachu.

Por lo que veo todos tus pokémon están muy bien entrenados. Comente con asombro al mirar de cerca a los pokemon de Red. No puedo notar ninguna debilidad aparente en ellos…

Hehehe, eso es gracias a todos los años de entrenamiento y a las aventuras que pasamos juntos. Informo Red con cierto orgullo notable en su voz. Sin ellos yo no estuviera aquí. Literalmente…

Puedo notar que tanto Venusaur como Snorlax e incluso Lapras están entrenados específicamente para soportar todo tipo de ataques y luego contraatacar cuando el oponente esté descuidado, mientras que Espeon, Aerodactyl y Pikachu están entrenados para atacar de manera rápida y aprovechar los puntos débiles.

A-así es. Afirma el de Pueblo Paleta parpadeando un par de veces y mirándome con perplejidad. ¿Cómo rayos es que pudiste-...?

Pero hay algo que no logro entender del todo…

¿Algo que no logras entender del todo? Repitió Red ¿De que se trata?

Todos ellos están en su última fase evolutiva a excepción de Pikachu ¿Alguna razón en especial?

Oh… Pues la respuesta es fácil. Responde Red para posteriormente buscar en su mochila una pequeña esfera de color amarillo la cual desprendía pequeñas rafagas de luz. Esta pequeña esfera que tengo en mis manos es un objeto muy especial el cual es casi imposible de obtener y es conocido como Light Ball ( Bola Luminosa).

¿Light ball?

Para ponerlo de un modo simple, la Light Ball es una esfera condensada de energía con propiedades eléctricas. Ella es capaz de incrementar por encima de sus límites el poder de ataque de los Pikachu, siempre y cuando se tenga un fuerte vínculo con el entrenador.

Creo entender lo que dices… ¿Pero incluso es capaz de ser más poderoso que un Raichu?

Supongo que eso lo tendrás que descubrir cuando veas mi próxima batalla. Propone Red con confianza. Aunque no lo parezca, Pikachu es extremadamente fuerte.

Eso puedo notarlo a simple vista.

Por cierto, Gold...

¿Hmph?

¿Qué fue lo que te trajo a este lugar? ¿Acaso eres un entrenador o algo por el estilo?

Y-yo no soy entrenador ni tengo interés en serlo. Respondí de manera algo cortante antes de bajar mi mirada al suelo.

¿Enserio? Preguntó Red con incredulidad y escepticismo. Eso es un poco difícil de creer por la forma tan natural en la que acertaste sobre el entrenamiento de mis pokémon con tan solo mirarlos por un par de segundos. Tu tienes un don bastante raro y pienso qué serías un excelente entrenador en un futuro…

En algún momento si quise ser un entrenador para seguir los pasos de mi padre y posteriormente superarlo. Informe con algo de molestia y nostalgia, mientras me giraba y le daba la espalda a Red. Pero hoy vine aquí porque es mi cumpleaños y como regalos mis padres me dieron un boleto para entrar a este lugar...

Woaa… Espera un momento ¿En serio hoy es tu cumpleaños?

A-asi es. Murmuré volviendo a ver de frente a Red. Hoy es mi cumpleaños…

Ohhh… En ese caso te daré un regalo. Anuncio rapidamente el de Pueblo Paleta al quitarse su desgastada gorra y colocándola en mis manos. Se que parece poca cosa, pero esta gorra a lo largo de todo mi viaje siempre me trajo muy buena suerte, así que te la obsequio para que siempre tengas buena suerte desde ahora…

Y-yo… Ehhh… Muchas gracias… S-supongo…

Hahaha, sabes Gold, tu me recuerdas mucho a mi mismo cuando tenía tu edad. Quizás fue el destino que tu y yo nos encontráramos aquí.

¿Huh? ¿Enserio crees eso?

Así es. Yo empecé mi viaje un poco después de cumplir los doce (12) años junto con Green y otra compañera llamada Blue. Nosotros nos embarcamos en un viaje con el consentimiento y a petición expresa del famoso profesor Oak.

¿Blue? Ese nombre me suena conocido. Dije rascándome la parte posterior de mi cabeza.

Si no me equivoco, hace cómo una hora atrás ella tuvo un rápido combate en donde solo utilizó a su Blastoise para ganar. Informó Red con notable orgullo en su voz.

Ahhh… Si, ya la recuerdo. Exclamé enérgicamente. Blue fue la única que pudo captar mi atención, porque sinceramente las otras batallas fueron bastante aburridas en mi opinión.

Hehehe, ella es igual de fuerte que Green y que yo. Confesó Red de manera relajada. El profesor Oak fue el que nos convenció de salir en nuestro viaje cuando creó la primera versión de la pokédex hace tres (3) años atras ...

¿Ese es el anciano que habla en la radio en el programa de Ciudad Goldenrod con Mary, cierto?

Es correcto, pero aparte de eso, el profesor Oak es un científico bastante reconocido a nivel mundial y es el abuelo de Green.

¿Enserio aquel científico tan famoso es el abuelo de ese cretino?

Así es, Gold. El fue quien me entrego a Bulbasaur cómo mi primer pokémon y justo en ese momento junto con Green y Blue, prometimos que algún día alguno de nosotros conquistaría la liga pokémon y también a la Elite Four.

¿Pero y qué tiene que ver eso con que yo te recuerde a ti? No veo relación alguna para que pienses de esa manera…

Pues resulta que yo a tu misma edad no tenía la más mínima idea de qué era lo que deseaba hacer con mi vida. Confesó Red en un tono nostálgico y condescendiente. Ser entrenador pokemon fue algo que ocurrió de manera repentina para mi. Green siempre quiso ser entrenador debido en gran parte a la influencia de su abuelo y también a que admiraba con locura a cierto legendario entrenador de Johto, mientras que Blue amaba jugar y pasar el tiempo divirtiéndose junto con cualquier pokémon. Ella prácticamente decidió ser entrenadora un verano cuando convivió con su padrino en Ciudad Lavender.

OK. E-entiendo el punto al que quieres llegar, ¿pero qué hay de ti?

Pues, yo era el único chico en Pueblo Paleta que aún no estaba decidido en ese momento sobre mi futuro. La gran mayoría de los chicos de mi edad deseaban ser entrenadores, mientras que el resto se inclinaba a otro tipo de profesiones, pero yo… Yo era feliz viviendo sin preocupaciones junto con mi madre. Me gustaba en cierta forma estudiar y ayudarle en los quehaceres y ese tipo de cosas, pero el volverme entrenador es una decisión de la cual no me arrepiento hasta el dia de hoy.

¿Y por qué?

Porque viajar te hace cambiar tu visión de la vida y de las cosas en general lo quieras o no. Admitió Red sin perder la sonrisa. Curiosamente tu y yo provenimos de los pueblos más pequeños de nuestras respectivas regiones y ellos no demuestran cómo en realidad es este mundo. Solamente al salir y viajar es que puedes ver lugares unico y hermosos, conoces personas que jamás olvidarás y lo más importante de todo es que puedes llegar a forjar amistades las cuales valen más que todo el dinero en el mundo. Además, y no es por alardear, pero gracias a que me volví entrenador es que finalmente el Equipo Rocket fue derrotado de una vez por todas.

¿Huh?

Oh… Hehehe, creo que hable más de la cuenta . Comentó Red al rascar nerviosamente la parte posterior de su cabeza y claramente avergonzado. Se suponía no debería hablar sobre ese tema…

E-espera un momento… Ya se porque tu nombre y el de Green me resultan tan familiares. Manifesté enérgicamente antes de mirar fijamente a Red a los ojos. Ahora todo tiene sentido. Ustedes fueron los que vencieron a Giovanni en la cima del edificio de la corporación Silph en Ciudad Saffron, ¿cierto? Yo escuche hace un par de meses atrás de ustedes por mi padre y también por las noticias.

Blue también ayudó a derrotar a Giovanni. Aseveró el de Pueblo Paleta aún bastante avergonzado y ruborizado. Pero el punto al que deseaba llegar es que jamás, ni en mis más alocados sueños, imaginé estar aquí dónde estoy o haber ayudado a derrocar a una de las organizaciones criminales más famosas del mundo. Todo esto fue gracias a que me volví entrenador y quizás tú algún día escuches ese llamado dentro de ti…

¿Volverme entrenador? pensé dándole vueltas a esa idea en mi cabeza. Hmph…

ATENCIÓN A TODOS LOS ENTRENADORES. LA PRÓXIMA RONDA DEL TORNEO ESTÁ A PUNTO DE INICIAR. RED DE PUEBLO PALETA Y ARTHUR DE CIUDAD CELADON, REPORTENSE EN LA RECEPCIÓN PARA SU BATALLA EN EL ESTADIO PRINCIPAL EN TREINTA (30) MINUTOS. Informó enérgicamente la carismática voz de Mary por una serie de altoparlantes los cuales estaban aparentemente colocados por todo Indigo Plateau.

Supongo que ya es el momento de retirarme. Anunció alegremente Red antes de estirar un poco su entumecido cuerpo. Si deseo ganar mi próxima batalla, tengo que prepararme.

Uhh… Red…

¿Si?

Muchas gracias por todo esto y también por hablar conmigo. Murmure en voz baja y con vergüenza. Creeme que nunca me espere algo cómo esto, pero aprecio que te tomaras la molestia de reponer mi comida.

Hehehe, no hay problema, Gold. Solo espero veas mi próxima batalla. Comentó alegremente Red al regresar nuevamente a todos sus pokémon a sus respectivas pokebolas y posteriormente alejándose en dirección al estadio principal.

Lo haré. Manifeste observando por un par de segundos la gorra que recién me habían regalado para después colocarla en mi cabeza con la visera hacia la parte trasera de mi cabeza y dejando un mechón bastante largo en mi frente. Eso tenlo por seguro.

Un par de minutos más tarde y cuando finalmente encontré un asiento disponible para poder observar la batalla de Red, pude notar cómo ya a su oponente le restaban solamente dos (2) pokémon, mientras que el de Pueblo Paleta tenía aún en el campo cómo primer pokémon a su Pikachu.

Rhyperior utiliza Giga Impact (Giga Impacto). Ordenó agresivamente Arthur. Acaba con esa rata amarilla.

Pikachu contraataca con Grass Knot (Hierba Lazo). Ordenó Red sin titubear y con visible tranquilidad y confianza.

El pequeño pokémon de tipo eléctrico, haciendo caso a lo ordenado por su entrenador, colocó rápidamente sus patas delanteras en el suelo y acto seguido este empezó a brillar y a recubrirse de una peculiar aura de color verde. Rhyperior por su parte, se dispuso simplemente a correr en dirección a pikachu para terminar con él, pero justo cuando el pokémon de tipo tierra se coloco a escasos metros del pokémon de Red, el pasto que estaba debajo de él se enredó con sus patas haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y posteriormente cayera de forma bastante estrepitosa debido en gran parte a su gran peso y tamaño.

Mientras más pesados más fuerte y dolorosa es la caída. Comente mentalmente al ver lo sucedido. Utilizar Grass Knot en un pokémon tan pesado cómo Rhyperior siempre es una buena estrategia. Red definitivamente sabe lo que está haciendo.

Pikachu terminalo con Iron tail (Cola de Hierro).

D-demonios… Rhyperior levántate y esquivalo. Ordenó Arthur con desesperación al ver que su pokémon estaba a duras penas consciente. No puedes dejar que te golpee.

Pero por desgracia fue demasiado tarde para él. Rhyperior era demasiado pesado como para poder esquivar el ataque de Pikachu, quien ya estaba a escasos metros de su objetivo y en un solo pero veloz movimiento, el pokémon eléctrico golpeó ágilmente con su cola directamente al pokemon de tierra en su cabeza, dejándolo sin poder continuar la batalla.

Uhhgggg… Rhyperior regresa. Gritó su entrenador bastante malhumorado al regresar a su pokémon para que descansara al mismo tiempo que arrojaba otra al campo. Es tu turno ahora Machamp, no me defraudes.

Luego de que se abrió la pokebola de Arthur en el campo de batalla, se formó ante los ojos de los miles de espectadores que estaban en el estadio, un fornido y musculoso pokémon de color gris, quien poseía en su cuerpo cuatro (4) enormes y fuertes brazos.

Pikachu, creo que es el momento de terminar con esto de una vez por todas. Propuso confiadamente el de Pueblo Paleta. Utiliza Volt Tackle (Tacleada de Voltios).

El pokémon de Red asiente con la cabeza y sin perder el tiempo comienza a correr en dirección a machamp. Alrededor del cuerpo de pikachu se empieza a formar una inmensa cantidad de electricidad, la cual echaba chispas por doquier de forma violenta. Todo el estadio estaba en silencio incluyéndome a mí. Se podía sentir el nerviosismo del público y solo una que otra persona estaba haciendo ruido para darle ánimos a su favorito

M-machamp necesito que lo esquives y luego utilices Close Combat (combate cercano). Ordenó nerviosamente Arthur al ver al pokemon de Red acercarse. De lo contrario este será nuestro fin…

Instantes después de la orden de Arthur, Pikachu sin mucho esfuerzo y gracias a su abrumadora velocidad, embistió en el pecho a machamp antes de que este pudiera ejecutar su ataque o reaccionar del todo. El impacto produjo un gran estruendo y seguidamente generó una explosión la cual dejó todo el campo lleno de una espesa capa de humo que hacía difícil poder observar el resultado del choque.

Al pasar los segundos, el polvo comenzó a disiparse lentamente y al fin se pudo ver al machamp de Arthur aún de pie, mientras que pikachu estaba detrás de él con una expresión seria y desprendiendo aún bastantes chispas de su cuerpo.

Machamp utiliza terremoto. Ordenó Arthur. Acabalo.

Pero el pokémon no reaccionó a la orden de su entrenador y simplemente se quedo perfectamente inmóvil.

¿Machamp, qué te pasa? Preguntó su entrenador con evidente preocupación al ver que su pokémon no respondía ni reaccionaba del todo. ¿Qué rayos estás esperando? ATACALO

Milésimas de segundos después, Machamp se dejó caer rendido al suelo y el referee que estaba a un lado del campo de batalla levantó su bandera en dirección al joven entrenador en señal de que el ganador era Red. El público por su parte enloquecido y empezó a aplaudir de euforia.

Red estaba entusiasmado y se notaba en su resplandeciente y sonriente rostro. Él alzó su brazo derecho en señal de triunfo y luego corrió en dirección a pikachu para celebrar su victoria.

Posteriormente, el torneo prosiguió su curso sin problemas y en cuestión de horas Red logró avanzar a la final venciendo contundentemente a sus otros oponentes. Lo único que faltaba ahora era el resultado de la otra semifinal, la cual enfrentará a Green contra Blue, para de esta forma determinar contra quién lucharía Red.


	2. Green vs Blue

_**indigo Plateau, Estadio Principal.**_

* * *

SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, EN BREVES MINUTOS EMPEZARÁ LA SEGUNDA SEMIFINAL QUE ENFRENTARÁ A DOS ENTRENADORES DE PUEBLO PALETA. GREEN OAK CONTRA BLUE SATO. Anunció Mary de manera enérgica y alegre nuevamente por los altoparlantes del estadio.

¿Pero qué demonios tiene Pueblo Paleta cómo para haber producido tan talentosos entrenadores? Me pregunté con algo de molestia y angustia, mientras caminaba rápidamente en dirección a las graderías del estadio principal en busca de un asiento disponible para ver la inminente batalla entre Green y Blue. Ya Red está en la final del torneo más importante de la región y ahora sus otros dos (2) amigos se enfrentarán en la semifinal…

El estadio principal en ese momento estaba tan repleto de espectadores, cómo un centro comercial en días de descuento. El moverse entre la expectante multitud era realmente difícil y estresante, pero a pesar de eso y luego de mucho caminar, pude encontrar un asiento con una vista decente al campo en el ala este, sin embargo, aun lado de este estaban sentados dos (2) sujetos vestidos de manera casual y con batas de laboratorio. Ellos aparentemente estaban teniendo una entretenida conversación acerca de algo relación a la evolución pokémon mediante ondas de radio.

El primero de ellos tenía el cabello grisáceo plateado, su contextura era algo robusta y aparentemente estaba a mitad de sus cincuentas. El segundo sujeto era bastante más delgado, alto y joven que el primero, sin embargo, él utilizaba unos curiosos y anticuados anteojos para la vista y tenía el cabello corto de color marrón, el aparentaba estar en sus treinta y tantos.

La conversación entre ambos sujetos era un tanto tediosa para alguien que no entendía del tema, pero en todo caso, trate de no darle importancia a su presencia y me dispuse simplemente a esperar que la batalla iniciará, pero tan solo un par de segundos después de haberme acomodado, sentí que alguien toco mi hombro y al voltearme y muy para mi sorpresa pude apreciar cómo Red estaba detrás de mí con una amable sonrisa.

Definitivamente que esa gorra te queda mejor qué a mi. Confesó instantáneamente Red con una burlona expresión en su rostro y sentándose a mi lado. Veo que aprecias mi especial y único regalo de cumpleaños.

Ha-ha-ha, muy gracioso...

OHHH… ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Preguntó retóricamente el joven entrenador de Pueblo Paleta al observar a mi izquierda y notar la presencia de los sujetos con las batas. Profesor Oak, cuanto tiempo sin verlo.

El sujeto de contextura robusta y cabello grisáceo, detuvo súbitamente la acalorada conversación con el otro sujeto a su lado y al escuchar su nombre, inmediatamente se volteo y miro a Red con evidente de asombro.

¿Red, enserio eres tu? Preguntó Oak mirando de arriba a abajo al chico e ignorando mi presencia por completo. Pero qué grata sorpresa muchacho. ¿Cómo te va?

Hehehe, me va bastante bien por el momento. Informó enérgicamente Red. Ya sabe cómo soy…

Me alegra escuchar eso. Responde amablemente Oak. Green me contó hace un par de minutos atrás que ya estás en la final.

Así es. Afirma alegremente Red con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Como puede ver, todos nosotros estamos cumpliendo la promesa que hicimos en su laboratorio. En este momento solo hace falta que uno de nosotros se corone campeón y posteriormente derrote a la Elite Four para terminar de cumplirla.

Uh-huh… Recuerdo perfectamente cómo si hubiera sido ayer esa promesa que hicieron Blue y tu con mi nieto luego de que les entregue sus pokémon iniciales. Hehehe, no puedo creer que ya pasaron tres (3) años desde que perfeccione la pokédex y ustedes salieron de viaje. Qué rápido pasa el tiempo…

Ni que lo diga, profesor. Ni que lo diga. Manifestó Red en un tono nostálgico y rascando una de sus mejillas con timidez.

Pero basta de sentimentalismo y cursilerías. Exclamó repentinamente Oak antes de señalar al sujeto con las anticuadas gafas a su lado. El día de hoy traje conmigo a uno de mis más prometedores ayudantes y futuro nuevo profesor.

Mucho gusto. Saludo nerviosamente el ayudante de Oak. Mi nombre es Gregory Elm y muy pronto seré el nuevo profesor encargado de la Región de Johto. Realmente es un enorme placer conocer a un joven entrenador reclutado por el profesor Oak.

Hehehe, el placer es mío profesor. Manifestó tranquilamente Red al estrechar la mano de Elm. Este que está a mi lado es un amigo que hice en el torneo y también es de la Región Johto cómo usted.

Tanto Oak cómo Elm, luego de lo dicho por Red fijaron sus miradas en mí y me observaron cómo si fuera un rattata de laboratorio.

Su nombre es Gold Tsubasa y el es de Pueblo New Bark. Agregó Red.

¿Pueblo New Bark? Repitió con evidente interés Elm. Ese es el pueblo en donde abriré mi laboratorio. ¿Eres entrenador, Gold?

Uhhh… N-no, no lo soy por el momento. Confesé algo apenado. Yo solo asistí al torneo como regalo de cumpleaños de parte de mis padres.

Te felicito por tu cumpleaños y espero estes disfrutando del espectáculo. Manifestó Oak de manera cálida y al señalar el campo de batalla. Pero creeme que la batalla que estar por presenciar será algo que recordaras por mucho tiempo.

¿Algo que recordaré por mucho tiempo?

Instantes después de lo dicho por el profesor, Blue y Green salieron al campo de batalla y automáticamente todo el estadio quedó en absoluto silencio por varios incómodos segundos. Mi corazón por su parte, se aceleró notablemente debido a la expectativa y emoción que me producía esta pelea en particular. Pensándolo bien, creo que la última vez que me emocione por una batalla fue en el último torneo que participe antes de tomar la decisión de no ser entrenador.

Hace un par de años atrás, cuando los varios de los adultos en New Bark se dieron cuenta de mi destreza para las batallas pokémon, la mayoría empezó a llamarme prodigio y muchos otros me comenzaron a tratar cómo un bicho raro, cosa que yo odiaba a muerte. Yo simplemente deseaba ser un chico común y corriente, vivir una vida normal, convertirme en entrenador pokémon cómo mi padre y eventualmente superarlo, pero por desgracia debido a todo lo ocurrido, perdí la capacidad para emocionarme al ver batallas cómo antes.

¿Te sucede algo? Pregunto Red al notar lo callado que estaba y al ver que estaba básicamente consumido en mis pensamientos. ¿Acaso tienes hambre otras vez o-...?

No es nada. Respondi rapidamente negando con la cabeza y forzando una sonrisa. Solo recordaba cosas sin importancia…

Deja tus preocupaciones a un lado por lo menos por el dia de hoy. Sugirió Red. Hoy es tu cumpleaños, así que solo debes dedicarte a disfrútalo al máximo.

S-supongo que tienes razón en eso...

La batalla entre Green y Blue inició de manera rápida y explosiva, cosa que causó en el público mucha alegría. La euforia colectiva se notaba a simple vista y muchos espectadores empezaron a corear el nombre de Blue enérgicamente más que el de Green.

El equipo de pokemon que estaba utilizando Blue consistía en Blastoise, Nidoqueen, Gengar, Skarmory, Persian y Houndoom. Por su parte, Green tenía a su disposición para la batalla a Charizard, Gyarados, Exeggutor, Tyranitar, Alakazam y Heracross.

Con cada minuto que pasaba, me asombraba más por el dominio con el que ambos entrenadores manejaban a sus pokemon, pero lo más sorprendente de la batalla en mi concepto, era el poder apreciar de primera mano las estrategias que utilizaban ambos entrenadores para aprovechar al máximo sus buenas cualidad y ocultar sus debilidades.

Pasaron quizás alrededor de cuarenta (40) o cincuenta (50) minutos, cuando Blue por fin obtuvo a duras penas la delantera en la batalla al derrotar al Heracross de Green utilizando un certero y poderoso Flamethrower (Lanzallamas), propiciado por su Houndoom.

Supongo que mi única esperanza eres tú. Se dice para sí mismo Green con gran tranquilidad, observando por unos segundos la pokebola de su Charizard y luego arrojándola al campo de batalla con visible confianza. Nunca me has defraudado y tengo confianza en que hoy no será el día que eso sucederá.

Charizard al salir de su pokebola, rugió de forma amenazante dando a entender que estaba listo para la batalla, cosa que provocó que el público del estadio aplaudiera.

Tch… Houndoom no te dejes intimidar. Manifestó la bella entrenadora de Pueblo Paleta. Utiliza Dark Pulse (Pulso Umbrío).

Charizard, esquivalo y luego utiliza Dragón Dance (Danza Dragón).

El pokémon de Green aprovechando su prodigiosa velocidad en el aire, logró esquivar con facilidad el rayo de energía de color negro que lanzó el pokemon de Blue, para luego cubrir la totalidad de su cuerpo en un aura de color azul resplandeciente.

El público al ver esto comenzó a rugir de emoción y mi corazón se aceleró a tal punto que sentía iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Por su parte, Red estaba tan atento a la batalla de sus compañeros, cómo si fuera un depredador observando a su presa en espera del momento justo para atacar, mientras que Oak y Elm miraban con asombro la magnífica batalla que estaban presenciando.

Charizard acabemos con esto y utiliza Dragón Claw (Garra Dragón).

H-houndoom esquivalo utilizando Doble Equipo (Double Team).

Pero por desgracia para Blue, fue demasiado tarde para su pokemon. Si Charizard antes era rápido volando, entonces ahora era básicamente imposible de ver a simple vista, debido a que la velocidad del pokémon de Green se incrementó de tal manera, que fue imposible para Houndoom esquivar el contundente golpe de charizard.

Ohhh… Se nota alguien estuvo entrenando. Comenta Blue regresando a su pokebola a houndoom, quien ya no podía continuar la batalla. Por lo que veo, este par de meses desde la última vez que nos vimos te sirvieron para entrenar aún más a Charizard.

Puedo decir lo mismo digo de ti. Aseveró Green sonrojándose un poco a la vez que se le dibujaba una pequeña y algo pretenciosa sonrisa. Lo sucedido en Ciudad Saffron me enseñó lo mucho que aún me faltaba mejorar cómo entrenador, así que no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados. Si deseaba proteger a las personas importantes para mi y cumplir la promesa que hicimos, entonces debía de hacer algo al respecto.

Se supone no debemos hablar de eso. Manifestó Blue ruborizándose visiblemente y frunciendo el ceño, mientras que arrojaba la pokebola de su preciado Blastoise al campo. Bien sabes que -...

Ya lo se, ya lo se. Me deje llevar un poco por el calor del momento. Exclamó de mala gana el nieto del Profesor Oak con cara de pocos amigos antes de que el pokémon de Blue apareciera finalmente frente a su Charizard. ¿Te parece si continuamos?

Por supuesto que sí. Afirmó Blue al forzarse a sonreír. El ver a mi lindo Blastoise y a tu Charizard frente a frente me traen muchos recuerdos. Es cómo cuando batallamos frente al laboratorio de tu abuelo antes de empezar nuestro viaje…

Te aseguro que el resultado de esta batalla será muy diferente al de nuestro primer encuentro. Comentó Green de manera enérgica y algo pedante. No tengo intención alguna de perder, así que sugiero que no nos contengamos y luchemos enserio, porque luego no quiero escucharte poniendo excusas cuando te derrote.

Ughhh… A veces olvido lo idiota y engreído que puedes llegar a ser, Green. Enserio aveces me pregunto cómo es que somos amigos…

Ambos entrenadores en ese preciso momento y milésimas de segundo después de su pequeña conversación, tocaron prácticamente a la vez unos curiosos brazaletes, los cuales estaban en sus respectivas muñecas y aparentemente tenían cada uno una especie de roca dentro de ellos, los cuales empezaron a brillar con desmedida intensidad.

Ahora, Mega Evoluciona. Gritaron ambos entrenadores de Pueblo Paleta al unísono.

El estadio se iluminó con una luz de color arcoíris proveniente de ambos entrenadores y de sus respectivos Pokémon. Un par de segundos después y cuando finalmente la luz empezó a desvanecerse, se podía apreciar que tanto Charizard como Blastoise habían cambiado su aspecto de forma notoria muy para el asombro de todos los presentes.

El Blastoise de Blue ahora tenía un cañón enorme en su espalda en vez de los dos que tenía antes y un cañón pequeño a un costado de cada brazo, mientras que el Charizard de Green se volvió de un color negro con azul y desprendía de su boca y su cola llamas azules.

¿Acaso ellos dijeron megaevolución? Pregunte completamente asombrado por el cambio de aspecto de Blastoise y Charizard. Una que otra vez había visto batallas en donde los pokémon mega evolucionaban en la televisión, pero jamas lo habia visto en vivo… Esto es asombroso.

Es correcto jovencito. Afirma Oak. La mega evolución es una transformación o evolución temporal que sufren ciertos Pokémon cuando son expuestos a una roca o gema específica, pero además de esto, para qué la mega evolución sea posible, se necesita un fuerte vínculo entre el entrenador y el Pokémon.

¿Con qué se necesita un fuerte vínculo entre el entrenador y el pokémon? Repetí retóricamente para mi mismo, para luego poner mi atención en Red. ¿Tu también puedes hacer que alguno de tus pokémon mega evolucione?

Red respondió a mi pregunta con una sonrisa y posteriormente levantó su brazo derecho y me enseñó que él también tenía uno de esos brazaletes en su muñeca, el cual aparentemente también tenía una brillante piedra dentro de ella.

Por desgracia aún no sabemos mucho de este tipo de evolución. Agregó de mala gana el Profesor Oak cruzándose de brazos. Nuestras investigaciones aún son bastante pobres en ese departamento, sin embargo, actualmente un joven colega mío está estudiando sus efectos y propiedades en la región de Kalos..

¿Te parece si proseguimos, guapo? Pregunto Blue guiñandole un ojo a Green. Quiero poner aún más a prueba qué tanto mejoraste desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Tch… Por supuesto. Responde Green con una confiada sonrisa. Las damas primero…

Hehehehe, Si tú insistes… Blastoise utiliza Hydro Pump (Hydro Bomba).

Milésimas de segundo después de escuchar la orden de su entrenadora, el pokémon de tipo agua rápidamente apuntó y disparó el enorme cañón que tenía en la espalda en dirección a Charizard, quien simplemente esperaba con algo de impaciencia las órdenes de su entrenador.

Charizard no te quedes quieto o todo acabará. Ordena finalmente Green al ver el ataque de Blastoise dirigirse a su pokemon. Solo muévete y cuando tengas la oportunidad acércate para atacar con (Garra Dragón)

Charizard siguiendo las órdenes de su entrenador al pie de la letra, dio un enorme salto y se dispuesto a volar de un lado a otro para esquivar el continuo ataque del pokémon de Blue, pero a la vez poco a poco acercándose cada vez más a donde estaba Blastoise. De un momento a otro y en un solo y rápido movimiento, el pokémon de Green, aprovechando su velocidad, tomó repentinamente con sus patas delanteras el cañón de la espalda de Blastoise, lo que provocó que el pokémon de Blue cesará inmediatamente su ataque y no pudiera proseguir o apuntar correctamente.

Interesante manera de detener el ataque. Comentó Blue un tanto sorprendida al ver lo sucedido. Blastoise utiliza Hydro Pump (Hydro Bomba) de nuevo.

¿Acaso no ves que a Blastoise le es imposible apuntar o atacar a Charizard mientras él permanezca sosteniendo ese cañón? Pregunto Green al escuchar la orden dada por Blue. Solo rindete.

Aveces me sorprende lo poco observador que puedes llegar a ser, mi querido Green. Manifestó tranquilamente Blue con un poco de soberbia. Eres muy ingenuo…

¿Huh?

Cariño, por si no lo habías notado, ese cañón que tu lindo Charizard tiene entre sus patas no es el único modo por el cual Blastoise puede atacar.

M-maldicion… C-charizard, apártate ahora. Se oyó gritar a Green desesperadamente al notar que el pokémon de tipo agua estaba a punto de utilizar los cañones que tenía en sus brazos. Apartate Charizard.

Pero para la mala fortuna de Green y Charizard, Blastoise rápidamente y sin darle tiempo de reacción al pokémon del nieto de Oak, utilizó los pequeños pero efectivos cañones de sus brazos para golpear de manera directa al pokémon de tipo fuego, causando que este saliera disparado y luego se chocara violentamente contra el pavimento del campo de batalla.

C-charizard levántate. Ordenó agresivamente Green. Solo tienes mi permiso de descansar hasta cuando ganemos esta pelea.

Charizard estaba bastante golpeado y agotado debido al anterior ataque, pero a pesar de esto, el pokémon de tipo fuego se levantó del suelo y volvió a soltar un sonoro rugido que provocó que todo el estadio estallara en aplausos.

Me molesta reconocerlo, pero el Charizard de Green si que es resistente. Murmure de mala gana. Se nota que el lo entrenó muy bien.

Charizard, vuela y luego utiliza Flamethrower (Lanzallamas) alrededor de Blastoise.

El pokémon de fuego a duras penas logró alzarse en vuelo y siguiendo las órdenes de Green, rodeo con sus llamas todo el pavimento alrededor de Blastoise.

¿Intentando limitar nuestra área de movimiento? Cariño… Eso es un poco ingenuo de tu parte. Comentó burlonamente Blue. Un truco tan simple no nos detendrá. Blastoise ya sabes qué hacer.

Blastoise inmediatamente y sin pensarlo dos (2) veces, apagó rápidamente la llamas qué lo estaban rodeando, lo que provocó que el campo de batalla se consumiera por una espesa capa de humo la cual hacia difícil el poder mirar a dónde estaba Charizard.

Es ahora nuestro momento, Charizard. Utiliza Dragón Dance (Danza Dragón) y después Dragon Claw (Garra Dragón).

Charizard aprovechando la espesa capa de humo que rodeaba todo el campo de batalla, empezó a golpear una y otra y otra vez a Blastoise, quien apenas si podía defenderse o ver los ataques del pokémon de Green. Al cabo de unos segundos y gracias al aleteo constante de Charizard al momento de atacar a Blastoise, el humo poco a poco se disipó y la visibilidad en el estadio mejoró considerablemente.

Charizard terminalo con Outrage (Enfado). Debemos aprovechar el cansancio de Blastoise.

B-blastoise detenlo con Hydro Pump (Hydro Bomba) Ordenó Blue bastante exaltada. Otro ataque directo y el no podrá continuar.

Sorpresivamente para todos, el cuerpo de Charizard de un momento a otro comenzó a brillar y un par de segundos después voló en dirección a Blastoise, el cual tenía sus tres (3) cañones apuntándole.

Dispara ahora. Ordenó Blue al ver que Charizard se estaba acercando a su pokemon. Acaba con el.

No te detengas. Gritó en respuesta Green. Es ahora o nunca.

Blastoise al disparar los tres (3) cañones de su espalda, logró conectar directamente contra el cuerpo de Charizard en el aire, pero a pesar de esto, gracias a la increíble fuerza y velocidad con la que venía volando el pokemon de fuego, el pudo lograr disminuir el daño recibido por la hidro bomba al mínimo, mas sin embargo, charizard utilizando su cuerpo como un proyectil, se estrelló estrepitosamente contra Blastoise, provocando que ambos pokémon perdieran su transformación y también quedando ambos completamente exhaustos en el suelo.

El referee al ver que ambos pokémon no estaban en condiciones para continuar la batalla, declaró que el primero que logre incorporarse sería el ganador del combate, cosa que provoco que todo el estadio quedara en silencio y a la expectativa de quien se levantaría primero. Tanto Green cómo Blue al ver esto empezaron a animar desde sus posiciones a sus respectivos Pokémon, pero Charizard como también Blastoise estaban demasiado lastimados.

Vamos Charizard, levántate, ya te dije que no tienes ordenado descansar hasta cuando ganemos la batalla. Exclamó Green visiblemente preocupado por su pokemon. No podemos darnos el lujo de perder ahora...

Blastoise, por favor levántate. Recuerda todo lo que pasamos juntos a lo largo de todos estos años. No podemos perder ahora que llegamos tan lejos. Manifestó Blue con lágrimas en los ojos. Por favor blasty… levántate.

Inesperadamente y muy para la sorpresa de todos los presentes, ambos pokémon se incorporaron del suelo al mismo tiempo, se miraron el uno al otro por varios segundos y luego de un par de segundos, Blastoise cerró sus ojos y se dejó caer rendido al suelo. El referee al ver esto, apuntó su bandera en dirección a Green en señal de victoria.

EL GANADOR DE LA SEGUNDA SEMIFINAL DE ESTE TORNEO ES GREEN OAK DE PUEBLO PALETA. Informó enérgicamente Mary desde el altoparlante.

Todo el estadio estalló en gritos y aplausos. Muchos de ellos de emoción y otros de tristeza. Pero en todo caso y en lo que a mi respecta, Green es un completo idiota, pero eso no le quita méritos a su habilidad como entrenador y ni hablar de Blue, quien también demostró ser una increíble entrenadora.

Blastoise regresa…

Charizard ahora si puedes descansar. Murmuró Green con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras regresaba a su pokemon a su respectiva pokebola. Hoy te esforzarte como nunca y te mereces un largo descanso…

¿A-acaso no vendrás a consolarme? Pregunta Blue bastante malhumorada al acercarse a donde estaba Green y luego apoyando sus manos en su cintura. ¿Acaso tu abuelo no te enseñó que tienes que ser amable con las damas y dejarlas ganar?

¿Huh? P-pero qué-…

Es broma, Green. Informa Blue forzando una triste sonrisa y secando sus lágrimas con sus manos. Esa fue una… magnifica pelea…

Olvídate de eso y ten. Manifestó Green sacando un pequeño pañuelo de color blanco de uno de sus bolsillos y entregandoselo a Blue. Odio verte llorar y peor si es por mi culpa…

Sabes, eres más dulce de lo que aparentas. Confesó Blue tomando el pañuelo y mirando con extrañeza al chico de cabello puntiagudo. Me gustas mas de esta manera…

¿Huh? Y-yo… Ugghh… N-no hagas que me arrepienta…

Blue al ver la curiosa reacción de Green, estalló en una burlona risa y luego abrazó tiernamente a su compañero y rival. Ella estaba experimentando una gran cantidad de cosas en ese momento, pero a pesar de todo, ella se sentía feliz de haber llegado tan lejos.

Red, instantes después de la victoria de Green, se levantó con una expresión completamente seria en su rostro y se retiró para prepararse para la batalla que él iba a tener contra Green mañana. Igualmente ambos profesores se retiraron un poco despues de Red para ir a felicitar a Green.

Yo por mi parte, un rato después me encaminé lentamente al hotel en dónde había dejado mis cosas para poder descansar un poco. Debo confesar que la cama de mi habitacion era increiblemente comoda, pero a pesar de todo, mi mente estaba más enfocada en recordar todo lo sucedido en el dia. Aun me costaba trabajo el asimilar que pude conocer a uno de los entrenadores que venció a Giovanni.

Al día siguiente y luego de un rico desayuno, me dirigí directamente al estadio para presenciar la final del torneo y en el camino me encontré en el lobby principal con el Profesor Oak, el Profesor Elm, Red, Green y Blue.

Buen dia. Exclamaron al unísono Red y ambos profesores al notar mi presencia.

B-buen dia…

Ohhhh… ¿Quién es este lindo y simpático jovencito? Pregunto melosamente Blue al posar su mirada sobre mi.

Uhhhh… M-mi nombre es… G-g-gold y soy de Pueblo New Bark.

Tch… ¿Asi que tu eres de la región Johto? Preguntó retóricamente Green, cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo de manera desafiante. Interesante…

S-si…asi es…

Hmph… Te pido disculpas por tropezar contigo ayer. Manifestó Green con aires de grandeza y peinando su cabello de manera exagerada. Cómo compensación, te dejare recibir mi primer autógrafo cuando sea campeón de la liga pokémon y logre vencer a la Elite Four.

¿No crees que te estás adelantando un poco a los hechos? Pregunte con algo de molestia, mientras ahora miraba de reojo a Red para verificar su reacción al comentario de Green.

Tch… Solo digo la verdad. Rectifico sin ningún tipo de remordimiento Green. Debes de aceptar que es una oferta muy generosa de mi parte.

¿Tan confiado te sientes? Pregunta ahora Red mirando agresivamente a Green. Espero puedas sacarle merito a tus palabras en el campo de batalla.

Quizás deberíamos resolver esto aquí y ahora ¿No te parece?. Propone Green volviendo a peinar su cabello de manera exagerada y luego sacando una pokebola de su bolsillo. Podemos ir afuera en este mismo momento si quieres…

Chicos, chicos, esperen unos minutos más y podrán desquitarse en el campo de batalla. Intervino Blue interponiéndose en medio de los dos (2). ¿Acaso olvidaron que todos aquí somos amigos?.

Tanto Red cómo Green se dieron la espalda el uno al otro y luego se sentaron en lados opuestos en el Lobby.

Se nota que ambos están nerviosos e irritables. Comente en voz baja luego de que Red y Green se separaran. No puedo ni imaginar lo que deben de estar pasando…

Que se comporten de esa forma es algo normal a estas alturas. Susurra Blue entre suspiros. Esta es la culminación de la promesa que hicimos hace tres (3) años atrás y solo uno de ellos está por cumplir ese sueño.

Uno lo logrará, mientras que el otro se quedara a las puertas de lograrlo…

Así es. Afirma Blue dándome la razón y formándose a sonreir. Solo espero ellos puedan seguir siendo amigos luego de esto…


	3. Batalla Final, Red vs Green

_**Estadio Principal de Indigo Plateau, Region de Kanto.**_

* * *

Al entrar de lleno a las graderías del estadio y encontrar junto con Blue y los profesores una serie de asientos disponibles con buena visibilidad para el campo de batalla, me di cuenta inmediatamente de dos (2) importantes cosas, la primera era que cualquiera que fuera el resultado de la batalla entre Green y Red, ninguno de los dos (2) volvería a ser el mismo debido a su promesa de volverse campeón de la liga y de derrotar a la Elite Four.

Tres años atrás en Pueblo Paleta, ellos dos (2) junto con Blue prometieron que alguno de ellos se coronaria campeón de la liga pokemon y ahora después de tanto tiempo, llegó el momento de decidir quien cumpliria su sueño y quién se quedaría frente a las puertas de lograrlo.

Lo segundo de lo que yo estaba seguro era que por alguna extraña razón y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tenía una extraña sensación de emoción recorriendo cada rincón de mi cuerpo cómo si fuera una intensa corriente eléctrica.

SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, ENTRENADORAS Y ENTRENADORES DE TODAS PARTES DE LAS REGIONES DE JOHTO Y KANTO, BRINDEMOSLE UNA CALUROSA BIENVENIDA A NUESTROS FINALISTAS. AMBOS SON DE LA REGIÓN DE KANTO Y AMBOS SORPRENDENTEMENTE SON DE PUEBLO PALETA. Exclamó enérgicamente Mary por el altoparlante del estadio. CON USTEDES, RED TAJIRI Y GREEN OAK.

Una lluvia de aplausos y silbidos por parte del emocionado público inundó por completo el estadio luego de escuchar el anuncio de Mary, mientras que Red y Green hicieron acto de presencia entrando al campo de batalla por diferentes puertas para luego caminar y encontrarse en la mitad del mismo.

¿Estás listo para esto? Pregunto Red sonriendo nerviosamente y extendiendo su mano de manera cordial.

Tch… Creo que la pregunta esta de mas. Respondió de mala gana Green estrechando la mano de su amigo y rival. Muy bien sabes que espere por esto por demasiados años...

Pase lo que pase el dia de hoy… ¿Aún seremos amigos, verdad? Pregunto Red con algo de nerviosismo. Se que a lo largo de todos estos años hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, pero-…

Por más odioso y molesto que seas, me temo que sí. Confesó Green interrumpiendo a Red con cara de enfado. Se que esto será difícil para ambos, pero creo que seguiremos siendo amigos pase lo que pase el dia de hoy.

Eso espero viejo amigo… eso espero.

Comencemos de una vez. Propuso Green mirando fija y profundamente a su rival casi sin parpadear. Deseo con todas mis fuerzas derrotarte aquí y ahora.

Hahaha, eso está por verse. Manifiesta Red dándole la espalda a Green para dirigirse a un extremo del campo para iniciar la batalla. Que gane el mejor...

Pretendo hacerlo. Murmuró Green dándose media vuelta y caminando al otro extremo del campo. No tengo ninguna intención de perder contra ti.

Ya veremos eso…

El referee al ver que ya ambos entrenadores estaban en sus posiciones, alzó sus banderas en señal de que podían iniciar la batalla.

Vamos Espeon, sal ahora. Grito de manera ferviente Red al arrojar una pokebola al campo de batalla. Confio en ti.

Es tu turno Alakazam. Exclama por su parte Green al lanzar también una pokebola al campo.

¿Una pelea de pokémon psíquicos? Preguntó retóricamente Red inmediatamente luego de que aparecieran Alakazam y Espeon. Sino mal recuerdo, la última vez qué sucedió esto no terminó muy bien para ti, Green.

Tch… Tienes razon en eso. Acepto con amargura Green. Pero creeme que eso no se volverá a repetir. Alakazam, empecemos con Shadow Ball (Bola de sombras).

Espeon, tu también utiliza Shadow Ball (Bola de sombras).

El pokémon de red, sin perder tiempo alguno comenzó a brillar con intensidad, mientras que el Alakazam de Green empezó a canalizar energía en sus características cucharas.

AHORA. Ordenaron ambos entrenadores a la vez que apuntaban al pokémon del contrario. ATACA.

Ambos pokémon luego de cargar la suficiente energía, dispararon de manera casi sincroniazada, una rafaga continua de bolas de sombras contra el otro, las cuales se anularon al hacer contacto con los ataques del contrario. El estadio al ver esto se llenó de gritos de apoyo y aplausos, mientras que yo apenas si podía asimilar la destreza con la que se atacaban de ambos pokémon. Era cómo si ambos supieran que iba a hacer el otro.

Espeon, utiliza ahora Signal beam (Doble Rayo).

Espeon inmediatamente luego de escuchar la orden de su entrenador, disparó un intenso rayo de energía de color amarillo verdoso en dirección a Alakazam tratando de tomarlo por sorpresa.

Hmph… Alakazam, contraatacar con Charge Beam (Rayo Carga).

Ambos ataques colisionaron violentamente en medio del estadio cuando creando una enorme y sonora explosión, la cual mandó a volar por los aires tanto a Espeon como a Alakazam, quienes luego de la explosión, se estrellaron contra el suelo al no poder reaccionar a tiempo.

La fuerza, velocidad y sincronización de los ataques de Alakazam es impresionante. Comente con asombro y sin despegar mis ojos del campo de batalla. Se nota que está muy bien entrenado como para poder contrarrestar de esa manera los ataques del Espeon de Red.

El Alakazam de Green está muy bien entrenado principalmente porque ese pokemon en una época fue mío. Informó Blue un poco avergonzada.

¿Huh? ¿Se lo intercambiaste a Green?

Efectivamente. Confiesa Blue sin dejar de observar la batalla, pero con un melancólico tono en su voz. Hace un par de años atrás, yo capture un Kadabra en las afueras de ciudad Lavender, mientras que Green capturó a un Haunter en la Torre Pokémon de esa misma ciudad, pero como ninguno de esos pokémon nos obedecía del todo, decidimos cambiarlos por el otro y de paso evolucionarlos en el proceso.

Oh… Ya veo.

¿Espeon, estas bien? Pregunta Red con preocupación al ver a su lastimado pokémon en el suelo. ¿Puedes continuar?

Espeon a duras penas pudo incorporarse. El pokémon de Red estaba en muy malas condiciones y eso se notaba a simple vista, pero a pesar de las numerosas heridas en su cuerpo, Espeon asintió ante la pregunta de su entrenador, ya que estaba dispuesto a continuar batallando.

Utiliza Morning Sun (Sol mañanero), Espeon. Ordenó Red. Necesitas sanarte cuanto antes.

Alakazam, no te quedes atrás y utiliza Recover (Recuperación). Exclamó ahora Green al ver que el pokémon de Red estaba recuperando poco a poco sus energías.

Al cabo de unos segundos, ambos pokemon se recuperaron casi por completo de las heridas que tenían en sus agotados cuerpo y estaban casi como como nuevos.

¿Te parece si terminamos por fin el calentamiento? Sugirió Red estirando su cuerpo y mirando de manera desafiante a Green. Me gustaría que ya empecemos a pelear enserio.

Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Acepto Green sonriendo. Hagamos de esta batalla algo digno de una final. Alakazam, utiliza Teleport (Teletransportación).

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el Pokémon de Green desapareció de su posición, enfrente del pokémon de Red, y rápidamente reapareció detrás de Espeon sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

Espeon detrás de ti. Anuncio Red desesperadamente. Salta a tu-...

Pero por desgracia, antes de que Red pudiera terminar de advertir a su pokémon sobre la posición del pokémon de Green, Alakazam utilizó Shadow ball (Bola de sombras) prácticamente a quemarropa y conectó un golpe directo sobre Espeon, el cual lo dejó irremediablemente fuera de combate.

Espeon no puede continuar. Anunico el Referee levantando una de sus banderas al notar que el pokémon de Red estaba inconsciente. Alakazam es el ganador.

Buen trabajo amigo. Murmuró Red, mientras regresaba a Espeon a su pokebola para un merecido descanso e inmediatamente arrojaba otra para continuar con el combate. Es tu turno ahora Snorlax.

¿Enserio utilizaras a Snorlax? Pregunto Green con visible asombro. Tch… Alakazam utiliza Teleport (Teletransportación) de nuevo y después ataca con Psychic (Ataque Psíquico).

Alakazam rápidamente y sin darle tiempo alguno de reacción al pokémon de Red, se teletransporto a espaldas de él y posteriormente lo rodeo con una curiosa aura de color azul, la cual hizo levitar a Snorlax con ayuda de sus poderes psíquicos.

S-snorlax Doble Edge (Doble Filo).

Hahaha, es inútil, Red. Tu pokemon no se puede zafar de esta. Afirma con ciertos aires de grandeza Green. Acepta tu derrota.

¿Que acepte la derrota? Repitió Red un tanto ofendido y cruzándose de brazos. Me temo que soy demasiado obstinado cómo para algo así. Además, debo informarte que el mismo truco no funcionara conmigo dos (2) veces. Yo aprendo de mis errores.

¿De qué hablas rayos estás hablando? ¿Acaso no puedes ver como tu pokémon está totalmente paralizado e inmóvil?

Fijate bien, querido amigo…

¿Ehh?

Snorlax, a pesar de su colosal tamaño y prácticamente a punta de fuerza bruta, se zafó de la atadura psíquica de Alakazam y posteriormente y muy para el asombro del público, el pokémon de Red conectó un certero golpe, el cual dejó incapaz de continuar al pokémon de Green.

Alakazam no puede continuar. Anuncio el Referee. El ganador es Snorlax.

Green estaba boquiabierto y la expresión que colocó en su rostro reflejaba su profundo fastidio mezclado con sorpresa y decepción. Él apenas si podía creer lo que sus ojos habían visto, mientras que el público se dispuso a aplaudir enérgicamente ante lo hecho por el pokémon de Red.

Tch… Nada mal Red, nada mal. Murmuró claramente enfadado Green, mientras regresaba a Alakazam y luego arrojaba otra pokebola al campo de batalla. Heracross, es tu turno.

¿Un pokémon tipo bicho ahora? Snorlax utiliza Fire Punch (Puño de Fuego).

Hahaha, eso es exactamente lo que esperaba que hicieras. Proclamó confiadamente Green. Heracross esquivalo y utiliza Low Kick (Patada baja).

¿P-patada baja? Repitió Red de manera nerviosa. D-demonios. Snorlax, espera un momento. Detén tu ataque y-...

Pero a pesar de lo ordenado por Red y justo antes de que Snorlax pudiera reaccionar, Heracross tomó vuelo y en un certero movimiento, el pokémon de Green atacó con ferocidad y terminó por derribar sin muchos problemas a Snorlax, quien debido a su gran peso resultó mucho más lastimado de lo esperado.

M-maldición ¿Snorlax, puedes continuar? Pregunta con preocupación Red. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Snorlax inmediatamente se incorporó y alzó uno de sus pulgares en señal de que podia y queria continuar con la batalla, más sin embargo, Red sabía muy bien que si Snorlax seguía luchando contra heracross, él terminaría derrotado.

Snorlax, en verdad lo lamento, pero lo mejor es que regreses. Manifestó con algo de dolor el joven entrenador al levantar un poco la pokebola de Snorlax e intentando regresarlo para que descansara.

Hehehe, eres tan predecible, Red. Anunció Green con una enorme y algo maquiavélica sonrisa. Heracross utiliza Pursuit (Persecución) antes de que pueda huir.

Sorpresiva e inesperadamente, Heracross justo antes de que Snorlax pudiera regresar a su pokebola, el pokémon de tipo bicho voló rápidamente hasta dónde él y le propinó un violento y directo golpe en el pecho con su cuerno, lo que provocó que el pokémon de Red quedara inconsciente.

¿P-pero qué demonios-…?

¿Enserio creíste que dejaría que tu Snorlax escapar? Pregunto Green mientras arreglaba su cabello de forma exagerada. Eres realmente muy ingenuo…

Grrr… E-eso… E-eso fue jugar sucio. Manifestó con el rostro completamente enrojecido Red y mirando con desprecio a Green. ¿Enserio recurriras ese tipo de estrategia para intentar ganarme?

En el amor, la guerra y las batallas pokemon todo se vale. Proclamó Green con sus típicos aires de grandeza. Si tengo que hacer esto para ganar y cumplir nuestra promesa, pues entonces que así sea.

Esa fue una magnífica maniobra perfectamente ejecutada. Comenta el profesor Oak admirando la destreza de su nieto. Forzar a Red a regresar a su pokemon en desventaja para posteriormente noquearlo antes de que este pudiera escapar fue simplemente brillante.

Debo confesar que tu nieto es realmente fuerte. Agrega ahora Elm. A pesar de su corta edad, él está demostrando un talento innato para las batallas.

Hahaha, sin lugar a duda el saco eso de mí. Mencionó riendo a carcajadas el Profesor Oak con una pizca de orgullo notable en su voz. No por nada yo tambien me corone cómo campeón de la liga pokémon hace varios años atras y tambien derrote en su momento a la Elite Four de mi generación.

No me espere que Green intentara algo cómo eso. Comentó ahora Blue a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos. Jamas lo habia visto batallar de esta forma...

El estilo de batalla que Green está empleando es muy diferente al estilo que utilizó contra ti. Comente dirigiéndome a Blue, pero sin apartar los ojos del campo de batalla. ¿Como alguien puede cambiar de una forma tan drástica su manera de pelear en menos de un dia? Esto es ridículo.

Esa es una de sus grandes virtudes. Informó Blue con una cálida y nostálgica sonrisa en sus labios. Green siempre tuvo una innata habilidad para cambiar su mentalidad y el estilo de batalla de sus pokémon dependiendo de a quien se enfrente.

E-eso es sorprendente. Murmure al posar mis ojos en Green. Creo que ya comienzo a entender cómo es que el llego hasta aquí…

Aerodactyl yo te elijo. Exclamó Red al lanzar otra pokebola al campo de batalla, luego de regresar a Snorlax.

El prehistórico Pokémon al salir de su pokebola produjo un sonoro rugido que resonó como un eco por todo el estadio a la vez que el público miraba con asombro al recién elegido pokémon de Red, puesto que no todos los días se puede ver un pokémon fossil batallar.

Aerodactyl ten mucho cuidado, ese Heracross es muy ágil, así que no te confíes ni por un segundo.

De nada te servirá prevenir a Aerodactyl. Argumento Green. Heracross utiliza Close Combat (Combate Cercano).

Muy a pesar de la velocidad con la que volaba y se movía Heracross, el pokemon de Red casi sin esforzarse esquivo con hiriente facilidad todos los intentos del pokémon de Green por atacar, cosa que un par de segundos después provocó que Heracross quedará agotado debido a todo el esfuerzo realizado.

Buen trabajo Aerodactyl, ahora utiliza Aerial Ace (Golpe Aéreo) y terminalo.

Aerodactyl sin muchos problemas y gracias en gran parte al desgaste físico qué representó para el pokémon de Green el perseguir para intentar atacar, pudo conectar un certero golpe en la espalda de Heracross, dejando las alas de este bastante heridas y prácticamente inútiles por lo menos por lo que restaba de combate.

Tch… Heracross, regresa. Murmuró Green de mala gana al ver el deplorable estado en el que estaba su pokémon luego del ataque de Aerodactyl, al momento en que sacaba la pokebola de este para intentar regresarlo. Te necesitare para más tarde, así que no puedo permitir que-...

Aerodactyl utiliza Pursuit (Persecución). Ordenó rápida y fervientemente Red, sonriendo y peinando exageradamente su oscura cabellera tal como lo hacía Green. No dejes que escape.

El Pokémon prehistórico en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, voló, se acercó a Heracross y posteriormente lo atacó antes de que este pudiera regresara a su pokebola, lo que dejó cómo resultado que el pokémon de Green quedará fuera de combate al instante.

Dos (2) podemos jugar al mismo juego. Proclamó Red mirando fijamente a Green al alzar dos de sus dedos de su mano derecha. Yo también puedo hacer lo mismo que tu.

¿Acaso intentas provocarme? Pregunta Green con el rostro completamente enrojecido y evidentemente bastante irritado. Te juro que esto no quedará impune...

Te invito a que hagas tu mejor esfuerzo. Propuso Red al nuevamente utilizar sus dedos para invitar a su oponente a atacar. Estoy esperando.

Grrr… E-esto no se quedará así. Ve Exeggutor. Exclamó Green al lanzar con furia otra pokebola al campo. Te lo juro que me las pagaras, Red. No puedo ni quiero perder contra ti.

¿Un tipo planta contra uno volado? En qué rayos está pensando Green. Pregunte justo luego de que apareciera Exeggutor. ¿Acaso las provocaciones de Red le-...?

Green no es del tipo de chicos que realizan las cosas sin pensar. Interrumpió Blue con seriedad. A pesar de que se nota el esta algo exaltado, no me cabe la menor duda de que Green tiene un plan entre manos para haber elegido a exeggutor contra un oponente mucho más rápido.

El Exeggutor de Green es bastante resistente y fuerte. Informó de manera confiada el Profesor Oak. Yo tengo la plena seguridad de que tiene un plan para este tipo de situaciones.

Pues veamos qué puede hacer contra Aerodactyl. Agregó Elm.

Exeggutor es nuestro momento de brillar. Aseveró enérgicamente Green. Utiliza Sunny Day (Día Soleado).

El Pokémon de Green instantáneamente se rodeó de una especie de aura luminosa y amarillenta, la cual milésimas de segundos después expulsó apuntando directamente al cielo y posteriormente alrededor de todo el estadio. Instantes después del ataque de Exeggutor, todas las nubes que estaban en el cielo cubrieron al sol se disiparon y provocaron que los rayos del sol conectaran con intensidad por todo el lugar.

No sé qué rayos tengas en mente, pero no puedo permitirte lograrlo sea lo que sea. Anuncio Red. Aerodactyl utiliza Aerial Ace (Golpe Aéreo) nuevamente y termina con él antes de que pueda atacar.

Tch… Exeggutor esquivalo y utiliza Leaf Storm (Lluvia de hojas).

El prehistórico pokemon haciendo uso de su magnífica velocidad, voló en dirección a Exeggutor y justo cuando el pokémon de Red estaba a punto de conectar su ataque, el Pokémon de Green, muy para la sorpresa de todo, logró esquivarlo sin dificultad alguna.

El estadio al ver lo sucedido quedó atónito y una incómoda oleada de silencio se hizo presente. Nadie podría creer lo que acababan de ver y muchos fanáticos simplemente quedaron boquiabiertos.

¿C-cómo rayos fue eso posible? Pregunté mirado de un lado al otro en busca de respuestas por parte de Blue o alguno de los profesores. N-no comprendo…

El Exeggutor de Green tiene la habilidad Chlorophyll (Clorofila). Informó tranquilamente Oak. La cual duplica enormemente la velocidad de ciertos Pokémon cuando son impactados por los rayos del sol.

Mi querido Red, aun tienes mucho qué aprender. Exclamó fría y confiadamente Green. Exeggutor ya sabes que hacer.

El Pokémon de Green aprovechando los rayos del sol, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos corrió y se colocó frente a Aerodactyl, tomándolo por sorpresa y atacando a quemarropa con Leaf Storm (Lluevehojas), lo que provocó que todo el campo de batallas se llenará de hojas y que el pokémon de Red quedara inconsciente sobre ellas.

Aerodactyl… L-lo siento. Murmuró Red al regresar al prehistórico pokémon a su pokebola evidentemente molesto y tratando de mantener la calma. ¿Como no pude notar lo que tramaba Green? Era tan obvio que -...

¿Qué sucede Red? Pregunta burlonamente Green al ver el rostro de molestia que tenía su rival. Te dije que no tenía intenciones de perder el dia de hoy.

E-esta batalla aun no termina, Green. Asegura Red de manera fria. Aún me restan tres (3) pokemon.

Tch… Entonces enséñame de lo que eres capaz.

Eso pretendo hacer. Proclamó Red lanzando otra pokebola al campo. Lapras yo te elijo.

¿Lapras? Repitió Elm al ver al pokémon de tipo agua aparecer en el campo. Esa es una elección un poco ortodoxa e inusual para esta situación…

Lapras utiliza Icy Wind (Viento Helado).

Exeggutor Solar Beam (Rayo Solar).

Exeggutor aun aprovechando la ventaja que le proporcionaban los rayos del sol, cargo en cuestion de milesimas de segundo y luego disparó sin problemas un enorme rayo amarillento de energía solar condensada, el cual conecto directamente en Lapras justo antes de que este pudiera atacar.

El impacto provocó una gran explosión la cual dejó extremadamente mal herido al pokemon de Red, pero a pesar de esto, Lapras aguantó el ataque y sin titubear contraataco utilizando Icy Wind (Viento Helado), dejando en el proceso congeladas las patas de Exeggutor y limitando enormemente su movilidad de movimiento.

Si mi defecto es ser ingenuo, entonces el tuyo es confiarte demasiado. Proclamó Red con una sonrisa. Creo que con esto estamos a la par.

Tch… Eso está por verse. Exeggutor utiliza Solar Beam (Rayo Solar) de nuevo y acaba con él.

Lapras, aun podemos ganar. Utiliza Ice Beam (Rayo de Hielo).

Ambos pokémon a la vez dispararon en perfecta sincronía sus ataques, los cuales al chocar provocaron instantáneamente otra ensordecedora explosión la cual noqueó automáticamente y sin previo aviso tanto a Exeggutor cómo también a Lapras.

Exeggutor y Lapras no pueden Continuar. Manifestó el Referee. Ambos entrenadores por favor elijan a otro pokémon para continuar la batalla.

A Red solo le quedan Pikachu y Venusaur. Comentó Blue un tanto preocupada y frunciendo el ceño. Hphm…

Ohhh… ¿Asi que te preocupa Red después de todo? Pregunte un tanto intrigado por lo dicho por Blue y sonriendo burlonamente. Eso explica muchas cosas…

C-claro que sí me preocupa Red. Murmuró Blue sonrojándose un poco y evitando el mirarme a los ojos. El es m-mi amigo de la infancia, además también me preocupa Green aunque él sea un poco engreído.

Pikachu es tu turno. Exclamó Red al lanzar otra pokebola al campo. Debemos de emparejar la pelea a cómo dé lugar.

¿Pikachu? Repitió Green observando al pokemon de Red aparecer en el campo de batalla y luego arrojando una de sus pokebolas al campo. Veamos qué tal le va contra esto. Tyranitar yo te elijo.

El pequeño pokémon amarillo justo luego de que el pokémon de Green apareciera en el campo, empezó a desprender una enorme cantidad de chispas de su cuerpo y luego miro con optimismo y confianza a su entrenador.

Tyranitar utiliza Crunch (Triturar).

El pokémon de Green a pesar de su enorme tamaño, empezó a recortar la distancia entre él y Pikachu en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cosa que sorprendió no solo a todo el público, sino que también a Red, quien luego de sacudir su cabeza un poco volvió a recobrar la compostura.

P-pikachu utiliza Grass Knot (Hierba Lazo).

¿Huh? ¿Acaso perdiste la razón? Pregunto Green de forma burlona. ¿Acaso no ves que no hay pasto o hierba cómo para que utilices ese-...?

Deberías mirar otra vez. Sugirió Red señalando al pavimento del campo. ¿Enserio crees que yo intentaría un ataque qué se qué no funcionaria?

Green al posar su mirada en el pavimento del campo de batalla, se percató muy para su desagrado qué aún varias de las hojas creadas por su Exeggutor cuando utilizo Leaf Storm (Tormenta de hojas) estaban regadas por todo el lugar. Pikachu, por su parte inmediatamente puso sus patas delanteras en el suelo antes de que Tyranitar se acercara más y justo antes de que este pudiera golpearlo, el pokémon de Red se rodeó de un aura de color verde fosforescente y todas las hojas que estaban en el suelo se juntaron y se enredaron en las patas de Tyranitar provocando que este cayera estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

¿P-pero qué rayos-...? T-tyranitar, levántate…

Es nuestra oportunidad, Pikachu, acabalo con Iron Tail (Cola de Hierro).

El pokémon de tipo eléctrico, aprovechando que aún el pokémon de Green estaba en el suelo, salto y con gran agilidad golpeó directamente en su cabeza a Tyranitar con su cola, dejando cómo resultado que este no pudiera continuar más con la pelea.

Tengo la impresión de que esa estrategia es la especialidad de Red cuando utiliza a Pikachu. Comente al ver lo sucedido. ¿O acaso me equivoco?

Estas en lo correcto. Afirma Blue. El siempre hace esos dos (2) movimientos en conjunto contra pokémon pesados y siempre le da resultado.

¿Acaso él nunca ha fallado en conectado esos dos (2) ataques en conjunto?

Hmm… Pues ahora que lo pienso creo que desde que inventó ese truco nunca lo he visto fallar. Confesó Blue. Sorprendente ¿verdad?

Tyranitar no puede continuar. Exclamó el Referee. El ganador es Pikachu.

Tch… Nada mal Red. Admitió a regañadientes Green al regresar a su pokémon y lanzando otra pokebola al campo. Pero veamos que tan bien manejas esto. Gyarados yo te elijo.

¿Otra vez utilizando a un pokémon con desventaja de tipo? Pregunte justo luego de la aparición de Gyarados. ¿En qué rayos Green está pensando?

Ni idea. Manifestó Blue con algo de preocupación y visiblemente inquieta. Pero el debe de saber lo qué está haciendo.

Pikachu vuelve a utilizar Grass Knot (Hierba Lazo).

Tch… Esta vez no te lo permitiré, Red. Proclamó agresivamente Green. Gyarados utiliza Fire Blast (Llamarada) y queda todas esas malditas hojas de una vez por todas.

Gyarados sin pensarlo dos (2) veces, escupió y creó una súbita y potente llamarada de fuego la cual quemó y dejo inutilizables a todas las hojas que estaban en el campo para qué de esa manera Pikachu no pudiera atacar nuevamente con Grass Knot (Hierba lazo).

Hphm… Finalmente Green encontró la manera perfecta para evitar que el Pikachu de Red pudiera volver a utilizar su ataque en conjunto. Murmure de mala gana.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Green pudiera encontrar la forma de evitar que Red volverá a utilizar esa estrategia. Manifestó Blue con una sonrisa. Aunque estoy bastante segura de que yo también hubiera podido ser capaz de hacer algo al respecto.

Ahora Gyarados, Hyper Beam (Híper Rayo). Ordenó Green al apuntar a Pikachu con el dedo índice de su mano derecha. Terminalo.

Pikachu Volt Tackle (Tacleada de Voltios).

El pequeño pokémon de color amarillo, justo antes de que Gyarados lo pudiera atacar empezó a correr en dirección a este y se rodeó de una violenta capa eléctrica la cual desprendía una innumerable cantidad de chispas por doquier.

Gyarados dispara tu Hyper Beam (Híper Rayo) y acaba con esa rata.

Justo antes de que Pikachu pudiera embestir a Gyarados, el pokémon de Green disparó un potente rayo de energía, el cual dio directamente en el pokémon de Red, pero Pikachu gracias a toda la capa eléctrica la cual lo rodeaba pudo proseguir con su ataque, atravesando sin problemas el hiperrayo de Gyarados y posteriormente impactando de manera directa a este.

Green, al ver que Pikachu estaba prácticamente sin daño alguno y que su Gyarados estaba en el suelo inconsciente, apretó con furia sus puños e hizo rechinar sus dientes. El estaba furioso y su enrojecido rostro lo delataba por completo.

¿Cómo mierda es que no le hizo efecto el Hyper Beam (Híper Rayo) a Pikachu? Preguntó agresivamente Green. Exijo una respuesta en este mismo momento.

Toda la electricidad que rodeaba a Pikachu al momento de atacar lo protegió de tu ataque minimizando el daño recibido a menos de la mitad. Informo Red rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza y sonriendo alegremente. Es un pequeño truco que se nos ocurrió hace un par de semanas atrás para casos cómo este...

Quién diría que Red tomaría la delantera en la batalla. Comentó bastante impresionado Oak. El empezó perdiendo, pero se recuperó de manera extraordinaria y ahora está a una solo pokémon de ganar el torneo.

Concuerdo con usted, Profesor. Agrego ahora Elm, mientras ajustaba sus lentes. Ese chico es igual de talentoso que su nieto y no me sorprendería si ganara la batalla.

Sin lugar a duda estamos antes dos (2) prodigios. Exclamó el profesor Oak con alegría y mirando primero al campo de batalla y posteriormente a Blue. Todos ustedes me llenan de mucho de orgullo.

Tch… ¿Prodigios? Cómo odio esa maldita palabra. Me dije mentalmente con cierta amargura y resentimiento. A ellos los llaman prodigios y aun asi viven sus respectivas vidas a plenitud. Green tiene delirios de grandeza y es un completo engreído, pero es difícil no aceptar qué es un magnífico entrenador, en cambio Red es un chico mucho más sencillo y de buen corazón, pero eso no le quita méritos en que también es un buen entrenador. Ellos son los dos (2) lados de la misma moneda, sin embargo ambos son llamados prodigios y viven felices muy a diferencia de mi.

¿Acaso yo fui el que siempre estuvo equivocado? ¿Sera que despues de todo no es tan malo ser llamado un prodigio?. Red y Green a pesar de sus diferencias son amigos y se nota que disfrutan de ser entrenadores. Yo por mi parte prefería alejarme de lo que más gustaba para qué no me trataran diferente, pero quizás el ser diferente no es algo necesariamente malo. Creo que cometí el error más grave de mi vida al olvidarme de ser entrenador, pero aun estoy a tiempo para corregirlo. EL PROBLEMA SON ELLOS, NO SOY YO…

Espero estés listo para lo que viene, Red. Anuncio Green arreglándose el pelo de forma exagerada por enésima vez y besando la pokebola de Charizard antes de lanzarla. Charizard será quien te derrote y me proclame cómo el vencedor.

El pokémon de fuego al salir de su pokebola, produjo un sonoro rugido el cual retumbó por varios segundos alrededor del estadio. Aparentemente Charizard estaba realmente ansioso por entrar en batalla.

Pikachu, confió en ti amigo. Es nuestra oportunidad de cumplir nuestro sueño de ser campeones.

El pokémon de color amarillo mira a su entrenador, sonrió y luego desprendió varias chispas eléctricas de sus rojas mejillas en símbolo de qué estaba preparado para luchar.

No pienses ni por un segundo que esta batalla ya la tienes ganada, Red. Tengo todas las intenciones de ser el campeón y ni tu podrás detenerme.

Hahaha, lo mismo te digo a ti, Green. No pienses que me dejare vencer tan fácilmente solo porque somos amigos.

Tch… Charizard Dragon Dance (Danza Dragón)

Pikachu, no se lo permitas. Ataca utilizando Volt Tackle (Tacleada de Voltios).

El pequeño roedor igual que hace unos minutos atrás corrió en dirección a charizard, quien a su vez se rodeo prácticamente de la misma aura que en su pelea contra Blue.

Golpéalo con todo lo que tengas Pikachu, no te detengas por nada.

Charizard, esquivalo y acabalo con Dragon Claw (Garra Dragón).

El pokémon de fuego, gracias al aumento de velocidad proporcionado por utilizar Dragon Dance (Danza Dragón, esquivo el feroz ataque de pikachu sin tantos problemas y luego contraatacó utilizando Dragon Claw (Garra Dragón) y conectó varios certeros golpes contra el pokémon de Red, lo que ocasionó que este se derrumbara al pavimento.

El intentar ejecutar dos (2) veces Volt Tackle (Tacleada de Voltios) en una sola batalla fue demasiado para Pikachu. Manifestó con preocupación Blue al ver cómo el pokémon de Red luchaba para volver a incorporarse para proseguir con la pelea. Esto no pinta bien…

Pikachu, es mejor que regreses para que descanses un poco. Sugirió Red al sacar la pokebola del pokémon eléctrico y apuntando hacia el.

Pikachu a pesar de estar completamente agotado y al notar las intenciones de Red, volvió a desprender un sin número de chispas eléctricas de su cuerpo. El no deseaba regresar y se lo estaba haciendo saber no solo a su entrenador, sino que también a todo el público, quienes observaban atónitos todo lo sucedido.

A veces olvido lo terco que eres. Se dijo a si mismo Red con una tímida sonrisa. Pero enserio gracias por ser de este modo.

Tch… Odio admitirlo, pero ese Pikachu tiene agallas. Murmuro de mala gana Green. Pero lamento informarte que solo con agalla no se gana una pelea. Charizard démosle a ese Pikachu razones para querer regresar a su pokebola.

El pokémon de fuego asintió con la cabeza y volvió a rugir con fuerza.

Charizard, Mega Evoluciona. Ordenó enérgicamente Green al tocar el brazalete en su muñeca, lo que provocó que Charizard empezará a brillar y cambiará a su forma de color negro.

Demonios… Pikachu es ahora o nunca amigo. Thunderbolt (Impactrueno) a toda potencia.

Pikachu, utilizando toda la electricidad que estaba acumulada en su pequeño cuerpo, creó una colosal descarga eléctrica la cual rodeo e iluminó todo el campo de batalla para no darle espacio u oportunidad a Charizard de poder esquivar.

¿P-p-pero qué rayos…? C-charizard utiliza Flamethrower (Lanzallamas) y rodéate en el. Crea un escudo de fuego.

Charizard rápidamente y haciendo caso a su entrenador, rodeo alrededor suyo y de su cuerpo una densa capa de fuego la cual pudo cubrir y a la vez neutralizar casi por completo el devastador ataque de Pikachu. El pokémon de tipo fuego gracias a la rápida orden por parte de su entrenador, apenas si recibió daño alguno, mientras que Pikachu debido a que utilizó toda la electricidad de su cuerpo, se dejó caer rendido al suelo.

Eso fue impresionante. Comentó Red al ver lo sucedido y regresando con tristeza al pokémon eléctrico para que descansara. Muchas gracias, Pikachu. Te juro que todo lo que hiciste no sera en vano.

El público en el estadio, a pesar de la incesante calor debido a que aún el sol estaba en todo su apogeo, aplaudía y animaba tanto a Green cómo a Red. Todos los presentes estaban conscientes de que la batalla estaba entrando a su clímax y que en cualquier momento todo acabaría para uno de ellos.

Ahora todo depende de ti viejo amigo. Exclamó Red al lanzar su última pokebola al campo de batalla. Venusaur yo te elijo.

Hahaha, esto definitivamente qué me trae muchos lindos recuerdos. Comentó burlonamente Green luego de la aparición de Venusaur en el campo. ¿Recuerdas el resultado de nuestra primera batalla afuera del laboratorio de mi abuelo?

Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Respondió tajantemente Red. Tú me venciste en nuestra primera batalla y posterior a eso prometimos junto con Blue que algún día llegaríamos aquí y uno de nosotros debía de ganar este torneo y luego vencería a la Elite Four.

Y finalmente estamos aquí frente a frente en la final del torneo junto a nuestros primeros pokemon. Agrega Green con algo de nostalgia. Estoy realmente ansioso por volver a repetir el resultado de nuestra primera batalla.

Uno aprende de sus errores, Green. Esa derrota solo me sirvió para volverme más fuerte.

Entonces demuéstralo de una vez por todas. Propuso confiadamente Green. Quiero ver qué tan fuerte son ahora en comparación a la última vez que batallamos.

Venusaur, Mega Evoluciona. Ordenó rápidamente Red al tocar el brazalete que tenía puesto en su muñeca. Demostremos de una vez por todas qué podemos vencer a Green.

El pokémon de tipo hierba, al igual que Charizard un par de minutos atrás, se rodeó por completo de una cegadora luz de color arcoiris por un par de segundos y cuando esta se disipo, se pudo ver qué Venusaur había cambiado un poco su aspecto. El ahora tenía más flores alrededor de su cuerpo y se veia mucho mas frondoso, fuerte e imponente que antes.

Tch… Charizard utiliza FlameThrower (Lanzallamas)

Venusaur, esquivalo utilizando Vine Whip (Látigo Cepa) contra el suelo para tomar impulso.

El pokémon de Red, a pesar de su gran tamaño y peso, utilizó el ataque ordenado por su entrenador y con extrema facilidad esquivó ágilmente el Lanzallamas de Charizard muy para el desagrado de Green.

Ahora Venusaur, Leech Seed (Semillas Drenadoras).

¿Enserio crees que dejare que hagas eso? Charizard cuando Venusaur lance esas semillas, quemarlas con tu Lanzallamas. No puedes dejar que te toquen o estaremos en problemas.

Instantes antes de que las semillas lanzadas por Venusaur pudieran conectar en Charizard, este rápidamente escupió una feroz llamarada y en mitad del aire quemó todas y cada una de las semillas.

Venusaur no le des tiempo ni para que respire. Ordeno ferozmente Red. Continúa atacando ahora con Vine Whip (Látigo Cepa) y golpea a Charizard.

Tch… Charizard mueve a tu derecha y luego atrapa sus látigos. Es ahora nuestro momento de contraatacar.

El pokémon de fuego sin muchos problemas esquivo los látigos de Venusaur y posteriormente y en un solo rápido movimiento, Charizard tomó con sus patas delanteras los látigos y empezó a forcejear con el pokémon de Red.

Es inútil Red, no puedes ganar esta batalla. Proclamó confiadamente Green al momento en que su pokémon atrapó los látigos de Venusaur. Este es tu fin. Charizard FlameThrower (Lanzallamas) a toda potencia.

Pero muy para el infortunio de Green y para el asombro del público en general en el estadio, Charizard se quedó perfectamente inmóvil, ignoro por completo lo ordenado por su entrenador y luego se desplomo súbitamente al suelo.

¿Ehhh? ¿Q-qué sucede charizard? Cómo es posible que te caigas si no recibiste daño alguno. N-no entiendo…

Tu ciega confianza vuelve a darme la ventaja. Asevero Red con un tono serio. Caiste justo en mi trampa, Green.

¿C-cai en tu trampa? Repitió lenta y confusamente Green, mientras observaba con desprecio a Red y se percataba de que varias pequeñas semillas estaban sobre las patas delanteras de Charizard. ¿Cómo rayos es qué-..?

El látigo de Venusaur tenía también un par semillas. Explico Red. Sabía que no podrías dejar pasar la oportunidad de intentar sostener los látigos de Venusaur para intentar atraparlo y luego atacar. Tu desmedida soberbia y confianza te hacen bastante predecible…

Hmph… Eso fue extrañamente inteligente de tu parte, Red, lo admito. Exclamó fríamente Green. En verdad no me espere algo cómo esto, ¿pero enserio crees que Charizard se dejará vencer por un mísero ataque cómo ese?

Sinceramente esperaba que ese fuera el caso. Confesó Red un tanto apenado y rascando nerviosamente una de sus mejillas. Aún qué me hubiese sentido terriblemente mal si te hubiese derrotado de esta forma.

DEJA DE SUBESTIMARNOS. Grito Green completamente enfurecido. Charizard quema esas malditas semillas y vuelve a ponerte de pie.

Charizard con gran esfuerzo y sin darse por vencido, quemó todas y cada una de las semillas incrustadas en sus patas delanteras, se puso de pie y finalmente volvió a rugir con fuerza para dar a entender que aún podía y deseaba batallar.

No creas ni por un maldito y miserable segundo que te saldrás con la tuya. Exclama Green apretando sus puños y mirando con fulminante determinación a Venusaur y a su rival a la vez que involuntariamente una pequeña lágrima se desprendía de uno de sus ojos y recorría con lentitud su mejilla hasta perderse en su húmedo cuello. Yo sacrifique mucho para llegar hasta aquí, por lo que no es una opción el fallar ahora qué estoy tan cerca de conseguir esto. Es mi destino el vencerte y proclamarme campeón tal cómo mi abuelo lo hizo en su momento. Yo deseo esto más que nada en el mundo y no permitiré que me lo arrebates. Y-yo deseo convertirme en campeón y vencer a la Elite Four para algún dia encontrar de nuevo al campeón sin corona y tener una batalla real con el, pero no me sentiría digno si pierdo contra ti…

Red apretó sus labios por un par de segundos, luego soltó un sonoro y exagerado suspiro, posteriormente se encogió de hombros cómo si tuviera el peso del mundo sobre sí mismo y finalmente prefirió dejar que su silencio respondiera a todo lo dicho por su rival. A este punto las palabras sobraban y el mejor que nadie sabía que lo mejor era guardar silencio y responder con acciones en el campo de batalla.

Charizard vuela y terminalo con FlameThrower (Lanzallamas).

El pokémon de fuego instantáneamente y luego de la orden de su entrenador, de un salto emprendió el vuelo nuevamente y sin darle tiempo alguno a su oponente, escupió una feroz llamarada la cual impactó directamente en el pokémon de Red y posteriormente causó una sonora explosión. Una molesta y densa nube de polvo se hizo presente y Green no podía ocultar la enorme sonrisa que él tenía en sus labios. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta ya prácticamente podía saborear las mieles de la victoria.

Venusaur Sludge Bomb (Bomba de Lodo)

En ese precioso momento y muy para el asombro de todos, una viscosa esfera de lodo de color verdoso salió disparada proveniente desde dentro de la nube de polvo. Charizard, quien estaba igual de distraído que su entrenador debido a que pensaban que habían ganado, fue súbitamente golpeado por el sorpresivo ataque, causando que el pokémon de fuego retrocediera varios metros hasta casi chocar contra una de las paredes del estadio.

¿Huh? ¿P-pero-...?

Por si lo olvidaste mi querido Green, Venusaur cuando mega evoluciona obtiene la habilidad

Thick Fat (Capa de Grasa), la cual lo hace muy resistente a los ataques de fuego y de hielo. Informó alegremente Red cuando finalmente se disipó la capa de humo y se pudo apreciar cómo su pokémon apenas si había recibido daño alguno del ataque de Charizard. Aunque tengo que aceptar qué cómo aún está en efecto Sunny Day (Día Soleado), el ataque de tu Charizard causó más daño del esperado.

Tanto el público en general del estadio, cómo Green e inclusive Charizard estaba boquiabiertos y no le daban crédito a lo que acababa de suceder.

Definitivamente Red siempre está lleno de sorpresas. Comentó con evidente orgullo Blue. El nunca para de sacar trucos de sus bolsillos.

Eso fue brillante. Exclamó Elm quitándose sus anteojos y parpadeando repetidas veces. Ese chico emplea muchos elementos diferentes en su estilo de batalla. Jamas habia visto a un entrenador tan talentoso…

Y pensar que hace tres (3) años atrás él no sabía si quería ser entrenador pokemon. Testifico Oak asintiendo con su cabeza. Hubiera sido un completo desperdicio si él hubiese elegido vivir pacíficamente en Pueblo Paleta en vez de viajar.

Supongo que tendré que darle las gracias a mamá y a papá por regalarme estos boletos. Me dije mentalmente con algo de vergüenza. Jamas imagine volver a disfrutar de esta manera de una batalla pokémon.

Grrr… Esto aun no acaba, Charizard. Exclamó Green al volver a hacer rechinar sus dientes. Aún tenemos mucho trabajo qué hacer.

Charizard se coloco delante de su entrenador y su respiración de un momento a otro se hizo pesada y sonora. Aparentemente el anterior ataque de Venusaur terminó por envenenarlo.

C-charizard concéntrate y prepárate para acabar esta batalla con Outrage (Enfado). Estoy completamente seguro de que si logras conectar un ataque directo, Venusaur caerá rendido.

Venusaur Solar Beam (Rayo Solar). Ordenó Red al ver las intenciones de Green. Debemos aprovechar que aún está en efecto Sunny Day (Día Soleado), pero necesito que lo cargues hasta su máxima potencia, así que deja que se acerque lo más que puedas y luego dispárale cuando esté en tu rango.

CHARIZARD AHORA. Grito Green apuntando a Red y a Venusaur con su dedo índice. ACABA CON ELLOS.

El pokémon de fuego al escuchar la orden de su entrenador, soltó un feroz y fuerte rugido, luego empezó a brillar con una resplandeciente y cegadora luz y posteriormente se alzó en vuelo en dirección a Venusaur para embestirlo.

AHORA VENUSAUR, SOLAR BEAM (RAYO SOLAR).

Venusaur, utilizando todas las fuerzas que le quedaban en su cuerpo, creó y lanzó una enorme masa de energía solar condensada, la cual provocó que la temperatura en el estadio subiera exageradamente. Charizard, por su parte, cuando estaba a escasos diez (10) metros de Venusaur, empezó a disminuir drásticamente su velocidad, se desvaneció su mega evolución y varias chispas eléctricas se hicieron presentes a lo largo de él.

¿C-CHARIZARD? Grito Green con desesperación e impotencia al ver cómo su pokémon era conectado directamente por el rayo solar de Venusaur. ¿QUÉ MIERDA SUCEDIO?

Todo fue gracias a Pikachu y su habilidad Static (Estática). Informo Red. El pokémon que haga contacto contra Pikachu tiene alrededor de treinta (30) por ciento de quedar paralizado y como hiciste contacto varias veces con Dragon Claw (Garra Dragón), solo era cuestión de tiempo para que los efectos salieran a la luz.

Charizard no puede continuar. Proclama el Referee levantando ambas banderas. El ganador y nuevo campeón del torneo de la liga pokémon es Red Tajiri de Pueblo Paleta.

SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, EL NUEVO CAMPEÓN DEL TORNEO NÚMERO VEINTICUATRO (24) DE LA LIGA POKÉMON, ES RED TAJIRI DE PUEBLO PALETA. Anuncia enérgicamente Mary por su alto parlante. Démosle un fuerte aplauso.

N-no lo puedo creer… ¿Q-qué hice mal? Se preguntó a sí mismo Green dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo y observando con tristeza a Charizard, quien estaba inconsciente en el pavimento. ¿Tanto esfuerzo para esto? ¿En qué mierda me equivoque? Y-yo hice un equipo lo suficientemente fuerte cómo para vencer a cualquier tipo de pokémon y aun asi perdi. N-no lo entiendo…

Green… ¿Enserio aún no lo entiendes? Pregunto Red regresando a su Venusaur a su pokebola y acercándose a su rival. El problema no radica en tus pokémon querido amigo, el problema eres tu…

¿Ehh?

Tener un buen equipo y trabajar en equipo son dos (2) cosas totalmente distintas. Argumento Red de forma seria. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que trabajar en equipo es mejor que estar solo. ¿O acaso ya olvidaste cómo vencimos al Equipo Rocket? Tu, Blue y yo vencimos a Giovanni fue porque-...

Lo que menos deseo en este momento es escuchar tus malditos sermones. Exclamó agresivamente Green al regresar a Charizard a su pokebola. Al menos no ahora…

L-lo lamento… N-no era mi intención sermonear o echar sal a a herida. Reconoció Red un tanto avergonzado. Tu muy bien sabes que soy pesimo para-...

Tch… Ya lo se. Exclamó de mala gana Green. Ya lo se…

¿Aun seguimos siendo amigos?

Algo así. Murmuró Green suspirando sonoramente. Acepto que fue una buena batalla y mereces ser el campeón… o al menos por el momento.

G-gracias… ¿S-supongo?

Ahora solo te queda el derrotar a la Elite Four y cumplir nuestro sueño. Comentó Green. No me nos decepciones…

Enserio aprecio mucho tu apoyo, Green. Reconoció Red al extender su mano para ayudar a su rival a levantarse del suelo. En verdad yo jamás habría logrado nada de esto sin ti o Blue…

Posterior a esto, el presidente de la asociación pokémon junto con todos los miembros de la Elite Four de Kanto y Johto, hicieron formal entrega de un enorme trofeo de oro a Red. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta hizo un breve discurso y anunció que para el próximo mes de agosto combatiría contra todos los miembros de la Elite Four y los venceria para de esta forma convertirse formalmente en el campeón.

La ceremonia de clausura duró alrededor de media hora más y luego de esto todos fuimos a celebrar y a comer al restaurante al cual Red me habia llevado el dia anterior para reponer mi almuerzo. Red, ahora qué era el campeón del torneo de la liga pokémon, apenas si podía contener su emoción y felicidad, mientras que Blue se la pasó toda la velada molestando a Green por su derrota, a la vez que los profesores se dedicaron a conversar sobre los datos recolectados gracias a la batalla de Red y Green.

Yo, por mi parte me dispuse a comer y a reflexionar en silencio sobre todo lo que había presenciado y también sobre lo que haría al regresar a Pueblo New Bark. De lo único que estaba seguro en ese momento era de qué yo no era el mismo que cuando llegue, ya que podía sentir cómo algo muy dentro de cambio cuando conoci a todas estas personas.

Al terminar nuestra cena y al salir del restaurante, Green se despidió de todos nosotros ya que esa misma noche se dispondría a empezar un pequeño viaje para mejorar su trabajo en equipo con sus pokemon.

Red, espero verte pronto para nuestra revancha. Comentó Green con una gélida sonrisa de desaprobación y celos. Espero que sepas qué ese título no te durara mucho y que vendré a derrotarte cuando menos te lo esperes.

Hahaha, cuando quieras y donde quieras. Propuso amablemente Red. Estare esperando por ese dia.

Blue, espero volver a verte pronto y tambien espero que algún día dejes de ser una molestia…

Puedo ser una molestia, pero así te gusto y me quieres. Exclamó Blue guiñandole un ojo a Green. Ese es parte de mi encanto y lo sabes.

Y-y-y-ya quisieras. Murmuró Green arreglándose el cabello de manera exagerada como de costumbre pero sonrojándose notablemente. Ya quisieras…

Buena suerte en tu viaje, Green. Comentó con una triste sonrisa Oak. Solo no te excedas demasiado y-...

Descuida abuelo, yo se cuidarme solo. Asevero Green con tranquilidad. Prometo que cuando regrese de este viaje iré a Pueblo Paleta para ayudarte un poco con tus investigaciones pendientes, ¿te parece bien?

¿Enserio? Preguntó Oak. En estos momentos tengo una interesante investigación pendiente sobre los métodos reproductivos de-...

Uhhh… P-pensándolo bien, creo que mejor retiro lo dicho. Rectifico rápidamente Green.

Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, Green. Manifestó Elm de manera amable. Espero puedas seguir mejorando cómo entrenador.

Y yo espero que usted se vuelva un excelente profesor Pokémon. Respondió Green antes de abrir la pokebola de Charizard y montándose sobre el. Y ahora por último y menos importante, tu maldito enano, espero que la próxima vez que nos encontremos ya seas un entrenador pokémon para poder darte una lección qué no olvidarás por el resto de tu vida.

Hahaha, te juro por Arceus qué te hare tragar esas palabras. Respondí desafiantemente y sin despegar mis ojos de Green. Ya lo veras…

Hmph… Por alguna razón me estas empezando a caer mejor, enano. Murmuró Green con una confiada sonrisa antes de partir junto a Charizard y perderse en el oscuro cielo nocturno. Nos veremos pronto…

Posterior a la fortuita partida de Green, cada quien se dirigió a su respectiva habitación para descansar, pero acordando el encontrarnos en el lobby principal del hotel a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

 _ **Lobby Principal del Hotel, Indigo Plateau, 10:02 A.M**_

* * *

Luego del desayuno, me encamine rápidamente a encontrarme con los demás en el lobby para despedirnos, pero al llegar note que todos salvo Red estaban presentes en el lugar.

B-buenos días. Salude tímidamente al llegar y mirando de un lado al otro en busca del nuevo campeón.

Buenos dias, Gold. Respondió alegremente Oak y sacando rápidamente de su bata de laboratorio una pequeña y algo arrugada carta envuelta en un sobre blanco. Esto es para ti.

¿Huh?

Es una carta de parte de Red. Clarifica ahora Elm.

¿Una carta de Red para mi… ?

Red no es muy bueno con las despedidas. Confesó Blue con una sonrisa. El siempre prefirió hacer este tipo de cosas…

Entiendo el sentimiento perfectamente. Comentó el Profesor Elm con algo de nostalgia y aparentemente recordando algo.

El me pidió específicamente que la abrieras cuando regresaras a Johto. Informó Oak.

Por alguna razón tengo la impresión de saber de qué se trata la carta. Dije al acomodarme la gorra que él me regaló. Digamos que es una corazonada.

Bueno… supongo que es el momento adecuado para que me retire a Ciudad Goldenrod. Manifestó Oak al estirar un poco su cuerpo. Tengo un importante programa de radio el cual atender en unas horas.

Gold, no cambies, ¿de acuerdo?. Exclamó ahora Blue guiñando uno de sus ojos y dándome un beso en la mejilla. Yo también dentro de un par de días emprenderé un viaje a la lejana región de Sinnoh.

T-t-tu tampoco cambie, Blue. Le respondí con extrema vergüenza y sonrojandome luego del inesperado beso en mi mejilla. E-espero verlos pronto.

Posterior a que Blue y el profesor Oak se marcharan, empecé a hablar con el profesor Elm de mis planes a futuro y de que ahora en adelante seríamos prácticamente vecinos en Pueblo New Bark.

Esa misma tarde, regrese a mi casa en Pueblo New Bark y le conté lo sucedido a mi madre y padre. Yo les informe acerca de qué existía ahora la posibilidad de que me convirtiera en entrenador pokémon en un futuro, cosa que los alegró mucho a ambos, pero mas en especial a mi padre, quien en su momento fue un reconocido entrenador pokémon, pero que luego de mi nacimiento decidió dejar esa vida a un lado para dedicarse de lleno a trabajar y cuidar de Mamá y de mi.

En fin, cuando finalmente subí a mi habitacion despues de charlar con mis padres, abrí con algo de nerviosismo la carta que me dio Red y procedi a leerla minuciosamente.

 _Gold, no soy muy bueno con las despedidas, por lo que decidí mejor escribir una carta porque es más fácil de este modo._

 _Espero con muchas ansias que te puedas convertir en un entrenador en un futuro cercano y que dentro de tres (3) años participes en el torneo de la liga pokémon. Confío de todo corazón en que nos volveremos a encontrar algún día._

 _PS: Mt Silver…_


	4. Gold y Cyndaquil

_**Un año después de la final del torneo de la liga pokémon.**_

 _ **10:20 pm, Ciudad Celadon, Región de Kanto.**_

* * *

Ese idiota está retrasado veinte (20) minutos. Exclamó con impaciencia un delgado y algo sombrío sujeto, aparentemente a mediados de sus treinta y tantos, el cual estaba vestido con un elegante traje de color blanco y quien tenía en su rostro una aparente y perpetua expresión de amargura, al estar observando de manera paranoica la hora en su pokegear. ¿Porque demonios Petrel está demorando tanto para llegar? Le dije específicamente que viniera a mi antigua oficina en Ciudad Celadon.

El sujeto en cuestión, caminaba nerviosa y desesperadamente de un lado a otro de la algo desarreglada oficina cómo si se tratara de un pokémon enjaulado en una exhibición, y esporádicamente pasaba con nerviosismo sus manos por su corta y azulada cabellera.

¿Quieres que lo llame a su pokegear? Preguntó tranquilamente otro sujeto al otro extremo de la habitación, quién estaba apoyado contra una de las paredes de manera casual, tenía una contextura un poco más atlética, estaba alrededor de sus veintes y tenían el cabello de color azul verdoso, pero que lo cubría utilizando una peculiar boina de color negro a juego con toda su vestimenta la cual era también de ese color. Podría intentar llamarlo si es lo que quieres.

No, no es necesario que lo llames en este momento, Proton. Aseveró el del traje blanco al sentarse en una oxidada silla de metal frente a una pequeña mesa redonda en medio del lugar, luego soltando un largo suspiro y posteriormente tratando con todas sus fuerzas de permanecer lo más calmado y sereno posible. Confío en que él vendrá...

Petrel siempre llega tarde para estas reuniones desde que Giovanni decidió ponerle fin al Equipo Rocket luego de su derrota a manos de esos niños de Pueblo Paleta. Comentó ahora desde el otro extremo de la mesa, una voluptuosa, aburrida y pretenciosa pelirroja, vestida en un traje blanco de encajes muy similar al del sujeto sentado enfrente de ella, aparentemente de la misma edad qué Protón, mientras también observaba de reojo la hora en su pokegear y jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello. Es una lástima que Giovanni nos abandonará solo por perder una vez, pero supongo que era de esperarse que algo así sucediera debido a lo orgulloso que era con respecto a las batallas…

Maldigo y repudio el dia en que esos niños se entrometieron en nuestros planes. Exclamó con furia el sujeto vestido de blanco después de golpear estrepitosamente sus puños contra la mesa. ¿Como mierda ellos lograron vencer a Giovanni después de todo lo que conseguimos? Aún no logro entenderlo. Se suponía que el pokémon que creo Fuji era invencible. Se suponía que nuestro plan era infalible y debimos de haber dominado Kanto sin ningún tipo de problema…

Deberias de calmarte un poco, mi querido Archer. Enfurecerse de esa manera es malo para el corazón para alguien de tu edad. Comentó burlonamente al abrir repentinamente la puerta de la desarreglada oficina un alto sujeto casi llegando a sus treinta, de contextura delgada y cabello de color púrpura claro el cual hacía perfecto juego con la frondosa y espesa barba que cubría todo su mentón.

LLEGAS TARDE. Grito Archer volviendo a golpear la mesa con evidente molestia. Espero tengas una muy buena excusa, porque muy bien sabes que odio la impuntualidad.

Ughhh… Eres tan impaciente cómo siempre, pero de cualquier manera, encontré mucha información que estoy seguro sera de tu agrado, Archer, asi que relajate un poco. Informó el reciendo llegado al acercarse un poco a sus compañeros y luego tocando instintivamente la barba en su mentón.

¿Y qué tipo de información es tan importante como para que llegues tarde? Preguntó con curiosidad Proton. Escupelo de una vez.

Pues digamos que conseguí robar una copia exacta de un interesante informe creado por un selecto grupo de científicos comandado por el mismísimo profesor Oak. Informó con orgullo Petrel antes de lanzar una abultada carpeta llena de papeles a la mesa.

¿Y que con esto? Pregunto la pelirroja con indiferencia. ¿De que nos serviria que consiguieras una copia de ese informe?

Leelos en voz alta si eres tan amable. Propuso Petrel señalando los informes que estaban en la mesa con una pícara sonrisa en sus labios. Cuando leas el titulo lo deberias de entender.

E-evolución por medio de ondas de radio…

E-espera… ¿Acaso escuche evolución por medio de ondas de radio? Pregunto Protón quitando los papeles de las manos a la pelirroja y revisandolos con emoción. ¿Es eso posible?

Aparentemente sí lo es. Aseguró Petrel. Teóricamente es posible según varios de estos científicos...

Prosigue. Ordenó Archer con cierto interés. Tienes mi atención.

Por desgracia se desconoce el tipo de pokémon que puede evolucionar por medio de este método por el momento, pero lo más interesante es que mencionan cómo utilizar estas mismas ondas en conjunto con un raro pokemon de la región Sinnoh, el cual puede introducirse en cualquier aparato eléctrico y manipularlos a su antojo.

Esto es realmente interesante. Confesó la pelirroja al revisar y leer los documentos nuevamente. No tenía idea de que un pokemon pudiera hacer algo como eso.

Por último, también logré encontrar información acerca de nuestro líder Giovanni.

Tanto Protón, cómo Archer e inclusive la pelirroja miraron con una mezcla de asombro y desconcierto a Petrel. Era evidente que la noticia los tomó por sorpresa.

Explicate. Ordenó agresivamente Archer. ¿Cómo qué conseguiste información de Giovanni?

Pues para ser más específico, encontré información acerca de una persona relacionada a Giovanni. Agrega Petrel. Pero algo es algo…

¿Huh? ¿A qué te refieres con una persona relacionada con él? Preguntó ahora Protón con curiosidad. Ve al grano.

Nuestro excelentísimo lider Giovanni tenía un hijo del cual nadie tenía idea.

¿U-u-un hijo? Repitió Archer prácticamente boquiabierto y sin creer del todo lo que había dicho su compañero. ¿H-hablas enserio?

No tengo razones para mentir. Al menos no a ustedes…

Supongo que eso explica muchas cosas. Manifestó Archer colocando su mano derecha sobre su mentón. ¿Donde esta el chico ahora mismo?

La última vez que ese chico fue visto fue Ciudad Goldenrod en la región Johto…

Esta es una magnífica noticia, Petrel. Proclamó Archer visiblemente emocionado y caminando alrededor de la oficina. Con esta información creo que podemos empezar a mover nuestras piezas tal cual ya habiamos planeado, y si todo resulta como queremos, entonces significa el resurgir del Equipo Rocket.

Eso suena a que se te ocurrio algo. Comenta la pelirroja. ¿Que tienes en mente?

Primero necesitamos personal. Exclama Archer. Desde que desapareció Giovanni, muchos de los antiguos miembros fueron capturados por la policía internacional, así qué Protón, encárgate de reclutar suficientes idiotas manipulables como sea posible. Luego necesitaremos crear una base de operaciones nueva en la región de Johto.

Considéralo hecho "jefe". Respondió Protón después de asentir y arreglarse la boina. Hace un par de semanas atras encontre un lugar en Ciudad Mahogany qué seria ideal para ese propósito.

Segundo, es de suma importancia encontrar al hijo de Giovanni, por lo que una vez que lo ubiquemos hay que traerlo con nosotros.

Déjeme ese trabajo a mí. Propone estoicamente Petrel. Tengo confianza en que podré encontrarlo fácilmente.

Una vez que lo logres encontrar, contáctame y personalmente yo me encargare de convencerlo de que se una a nuestra causa. Manifestó Archer. Si él se une a nosotros, es muy probable que Giovanni vuelva a aparecer y quiera retomar su posición.

¿Qué hay de mi? Pregunta la pelirroja. ¿Qué quieres qué haga?

Cuando logremos tener una base de operaciones estable, tu mi querida Arianna, tienes la importante tarea de investigar y comprobar si los informes traídos por Petrel son fiables.

La pelirroja se limitó a sonreír tímidamente y a asentir ante lo dicho por Archer.

Por último, en caso de fallar nuestros intentos de reclutar al hijo de Giovanni, entonces tomaremos por la fuerza la Torre de Radio en Ciudad Goldenrod para de esa forma anunciar nuestro regreso y hacerle saber a Giovanni que aún tiene un ejército fiel a su causa. Exclama con emoción Archer. Solo imaginen lo que podríamos lograr si controlamos los dispositivos electrónicos con la ayuda de ese pokémon.

Podríamos robar pokemon depositados en el sistema de almacenamiento. Aseguró Proton. Luego podríamos venderlos en el mercado negro por altas sumas de dinero.

Tambien podriamos robar dinero de cuentas de banco. Agrega Petrel. Incluso podríamos influir en las decisiones de los gobiernos con solo quererlo.

Exactamente. Afirmó Archer con una frívola sonrisa en sus labios. Doi esta reunión por terminada mis queridos colegas.

* * *

 _ **Dos (2) años después de la final de la liga pokémon. Pueblo New Bark, Región de Johto**_

* * *

Era un caluroso día a finales de verano en el pueblo más pacífico, tranquilo y callado de toda la región Johto. Varias parvadas de Pidgeys volaban por doquier en el azul cielo y uno que otro Sentret se paseaba por las no tan concurridas calles de asfalto del pequeño pueblo localizado al sureste de Johto, el cual colindaba con la vecina región de Kanto al pasar por las cataratas Tohjo.

Gold, levántate cariño. Ya es tarde. ¿O es qué acaso te arrepentiste?

¿Hmph...?

Sino te levantas, llegaras tarde a donde el profesor Elm para que te entregue tu primer pokemon. Se escuchó a una dulce y femenina voz que provenía del piso de abajo. ¿Gold?

O-otros cinco minutos más, Mamá. Propuso aún más dormido que despierto, un soñoliento y delgado chico de cabello tan oscuro cómo la noche y ojos con una curiosa tonalidad dorada, quien estaba cómodamente acostado en su cama, a la vez que intentaba colocar una almohada sobre su cabeza para volver a conciliar el sueño. Aún estoy algo cansado y-...

Sino te levantas en este momento, no tendrás tiempo para desayunar, Gold. Ya se te hizo muy tarde…

¿Huh? ¿T-tarde? Pero si apenas son las… ¿Doce (12) del mediodía? Woaaaa…. El profesor Elm va a matarme. Exclamó Gold ante lo dicho por su madre y al revisar instintivamente la hora en el pokegear qué tenía puesto en su muñeca derecha, luego saliendo de la cama de un brinco y finalmente entrando al baño contiguo a su habitación para darse una rápida ducha y cepillar sus dientes. D-demonios. Esto es malo… Muy malo…

El joven prospecto a entrenador luego de una rápida y fría ducha, se vistió con lo primero que encontró que estuviese limpio y bajo un par de minutos después a la cocina en dónde estaba su madre para desayunar.

Si todo sale bien, al fin podré conseguir mi primer Pokemon. Se dijo a sí mismo Gold, mientras bajaba alegremente por las escaleras de dos (2) en dos (2). Ya pronto poder ser oficialmente un entrenador pokemon y luego saldré en mi propio viaje para derrotar todos los gimnasios de Kanto y Johto…

Gold al entrar de lleno a la cocina, noto al instante qué en la mesa estaba servido un apetitoso plato de waffles, pan tostado, tocino, queso y un par de huevos fritos.

Gracias madre. Agradeció Gold con una enorme sonrisa antes de sentarse y empezar a comer. No se qué haría sin ti.

Hahaha, no hay de qué cariño. Manifestó con dulzura la madre de Gold al momento en que servía un poco de té en dos (2) tazas y posteriormente se recogía en una pequeña cola de caballo su rosada cabellera. Solo compórtate y sigue las instrucciones del profesor, ¿de acuerdo?

Nho...thienez dhe qhue pre...ocuparte. Respondió Gold luego de darle una mordida a un pedazo de pan tostado. Ezthare… Bhien…

NO HABLES CON LA BOCA LLENA. Ordenó con molestia la madre de Gold. ¿En donde están tus modales, jovencito?

L-lo...siento, hahaha….

Ughhh… Enserio que eres idéntico a tu padre. Murmuró la madre de Gold al soltar un exagerado suspiro que resonó por toda la cocina, para luego mirar al prospecto a entrenador con sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda. No se si eso es bueno o es malo…

Al terminar de desayunar, Gold regreso inmediatamente a su habitación, tomo su mochila y su patineta, luego se coloco la gorra de la suerte que le había regalado Red hace dos (2) años atras y por último puso encima de la gorra sus preciados goggles para ver a través del humo y del polvo.

Bien, ahora si estoy listo. Se dijo para si mismo Gold de forma animada al darse un par de pequeños golpes en sus mejillas y volviendo a bajar a la planta baja de la casa para al fin disponerse a salir en dirección al laboratorio del profesor Elm. Hoy es el dia en que oficialmente seré entrenador pokémon.

Gold, ¿Ya te vas? Preguntó su madre desde la cocina al escuchar abrir la puerta principal de la casa para posteriormente ir a dónde estaba su hijo. ¿Tienes todo lo necesario en tu mochila?

Todo está listo, Mama. Respondió Gold dejando caer su patineta al suelo y montándose en ella. No tienes porque preocuparte. Hahaha, no es cómo si me ire de casa ya mismo para irme de viaje. Solo haré un pequeño recado para el profesor Elm cómo de costumbre, así que prometo regresar lo más rápido posible.

¿Irás montado en "ESO"? Preguntó nuevamente su madre con notable angustia al ahora apuntar con molestia la patineta. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me preocupa mucho que este iendo de un lado a otro montado en esa cosa? Es extremadamente peligroso y-...

Sinceramente no lo se. Asevero Gold con una nerviosa sonrisa antes de tomar impulso en la patineta y emprender su camino. Perdí la cuenta después de las primeras cien (100) veces…

Gold esta conversación no ha terminado. Gritó con preocupación su madre, mientras seguía observando con extrema angustia cómo su querido y amado hijo se iba alejando. Ten mucho cuidado, Gold…

Intentaré regresar para la cena… O eso creo.

Teóricamente hablando, el laboratorio del profesor Elm no estaba muy lejos muy de la casa de Gold. El laboratorio en cuestión estaba ubicado a más o menos a dos (2) o tres (3) kilómetros de distancia y fue construido en una pequeña colina en la parte más al este del pueblo.

Gold amaba el hecho de que New Bark fuera un lugar pequeño y sin tanto ruido. La falta de gigantescos edificios ayudaba muchísimo a que la brisa y el sol llegaran con facilidad, más sin embargo, New Bark no era un lugar desolado y sin tecnología, ni mucho menos era un área extremadamente rural y sin atractivos, ya que se tenía todo lo necesario para suplir las necesidades básicas de sus habitantes sin tener que ir a las ciudades vecinas. La población aproximadamente era de unos setecientos (700) habitantes.

Un par de minutos después y prácticamente sin darse cuenta debido a estar metido de lleno en sus pensamientos, Gold estaba ya frente al enorme y lujoso laboratorio del Profesor Elm.

Bueno… Hoy oficialmente seré un entrenador pokémon con todas las de la ley y muy probablemente mañana inicie mi viaje para dejar atrás la sombra de mi padre y superar todo lo que hizo Red.

Al bajarse de su patineta y posteriormente colocarla en su mochila, Gold pudo observar con cierta nostalgia un enorme y frondoso árbol el cual estaba plantado a un lado del laboratorio. En la mente del joven prospecto a entrenador se empezaron a reproducir vívidamente todas las veces en las que el había trepado ese árbol hace un par de años atrás, cuando aún no habían construido el laboratorio.

Menos mal que no lo derribaron. Pensó Gold con cierto alivio antes de acercarse de lleno a la puerta del laboratorio. Aunque creo que deberian de podarlo un poco. Esas ramas ya casi conectan con una de las ventanas del segundo piso…

Al tocar la puerta del laboratorio, varios de los asistentes del profesor recibieron a Gold con amabilidad cómo de costumbre y posteriormente lo guiaron directamente a su oficina.

Buenas tardes, Gold. Saludo gentilmente el profesor Elm, quien estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio con dos (2) pokebolas puestas encima de este. Pensaba que vendrías un poco más temprano. ¿Te paso algo?

¿Ehhh…? P-pues, sinceramente me quedé hasta tarde mirando un interesante documental sobre la región de Hoenn… hehehehe…

Tus excusas son cada día son menos convincentes, Gold. Realmente eres terrible para mentir.

Hehehe, Trabajare en eso. Aseveró Gold al reír nerviosamente y con un poco de verguenza notable en su voz.

De cualquiera manera, Gold, te cite aquí el dia de hoy porque finalmente llego el dia que tanto esperaste desde la final de la liga pokémon de hace dos (2) años atras…

En los labios de Gold se dibujó una enorme sonrisa llena de felicidad. El corazón del joven prospecto a entrenador se aceleró con locura y apenas si podía contener su emoción. Finalmente y después de tanto soñar con este dia, Gold estaba a las puertas de conseguir oficialmente su primer pokémon y empezar su viaje.

Como veras aqui hay dos (2) pokebolas. Señala Elm levantándose de su asiento y colocándose a un lado de Gold. Una contiene al pokemon de agua conocido cómo Totodile, mientras que la otra contiene al pokemon de fuego llamado Cyndaquil.

¿No que se supone son tres (3) pokémon para elegir? Pregunto Gold con curiosidad e inclinando su cabeza. Se supone también debería estar un pokemon tipo hierba aquí…

Uhhh… Estas en lo correcto en eso, pero me temo que mi hija tomó al pokemon de hierba para ella. Confesó Elm con un poco de verguenza para luego ajustarse sus anteojos. Ella recién se mudó conmigo la semana pasado y como regalo le di a Chikorita...

E-e-e-espere un momento… ¿U-u-usted tiene una hija? Pregunto Gold con más sorpresa de la que debió de expresar. ¿D-desde cuando?

Hmph… Yo tengo vida social además de los pokémon. Informó Elm en un tono más serio y claramente ofendido. No solo me dedico a investigar sobre pokemon todo el tiempo.

Es solo que usted nunca mencionó nada sobre que tenía esposa o hijos. L-lo siento...

No te preocupes por eso, Gold. Supongo que es mi culpa por no haberlo mencionado antes.

D-de acuerdo…

En todo caso, antes de que elijas a tu primer pokémon, tengo una pregunta para ti, Gold.

¿Una pregunta para mi? Repitió Gold con curiosidad y levantando una de sus cejas ¿De qué se trata, profesor?

Cuando te convertiste en mi ayudante, tú me confesaste las razones de porque antes de conocer a Red decidiste abandonar tu sueño de volverte entrenador, pero nunca mencionaste porque fue qué quisiste esperar hasta ahora para iniciar tu viaje. ¿Porque esperar dos (2) largos años, Gold? Yo la ultima vez que converse con tu padre, me comentó qué rechazaste qué el te obsequiara a tu primer pokémon porque deseabas que yo fuera el encargado de tal honor…

¿Promete no reírse? Pregunto Gold con algo de vergüenza a la vez que bajaba su mirada con pesadez y exhalaba todo el aire de sus pulmones.

Prometo no hacerlo.

En cierto modo deseaba imitar un poco el cómo inicio Red su viaje. Informó Gold con un hilo de voz. Según tenía entendido, Red decidió salir de Pueblo Paleta cuando el profesor Oak le regalo a su primer pokémon, así que quise hacer algo parecido, solo que para hacerlo más entretenido y dificil, quise esperar hasta que faltara poco menos de un año para la próxima liga pokemon. En otras palabras, quería ponerme un tiempo limite…

¿Osea qué esperaste dos (2) largos años para recibir a tu primer pokémon porque deseabas ganar todas las medallas de Kanto y Johto en menos de un año?

Es correcto…

No esperaba menos de ti, Gold. Manifestó Elm con una calida sonrisa. Creeme que esta respuesta no me sorprende tanto ahora que te conozco mejor, pero volviendo al tema principal, por favor elige a tu primer pokémon para que pueda hablarte sobre lo que deseo que hagas por mi el dia de hoy.

Ohhh… Pues elijo a Cyndaquil. Manifestó Gold con emoción al señalar la pokebola del pokémon de fuego.

¿Estás completamente seguro, Gold? Una vez que lo elijas no hay vuelta atrás.

Estoy completamente seguro de mi decisión. Reitero Gold con firmeza antes de tomar la pokebola que contenía a Cyndaquil y abriendola en el proceso.

El pequeño pokemon de fuego al salir de su pokebola dio un enorme bostezo, luego miró fijamente y con cierto nerviosismo a Gold. Se notaba a simple vista qué Cyndaquil estaba un tanto aburrido y no estaba muy familiarizado con el laboratorio, ya que miraba de un lado al otro sin detenerse.

Hola, Cyndaquil. Desde hoy seré tu nuevo entrenador. Informó Gold cálidamente antes de agacharse y extender su mano para acariciar la cabeza del pokémon de fuego. Mi nombre es Gold Tsubasa.

Cyndaquil se inclino un poco y posteriormente comenzó a olfatear la mano de su nuevo entrenador tímidamente.

Los pokémon de su especie son muy tímido por naturaleza. Comentó Elm cruzándose de brazos. Tienes que tener extremo cuidado con su espalda, porque de ahí salen llamas...

Hehehe, tendré eso en mente profesor. Descuide.

Todos dicen eso al principio. Murmuró Elm suspirando sonoramente. No te imaginas la cantidad de personas que salen lastimadas por no tener cuidado cuando acarician a los Cyndaquil.

Le prometo que tendré mucho cuidado…

Mas te vale, Gold. Porque lo que menos deseo en este momento es a tu madre gritándome porque te lastimaste jugando con tu nuevo pokemon…

Hehehe, no se preocupe por eso y digame a dónde tengo que ir por usted esta vez. ¿Quiere acaso que vaya a Ciudad Cherrygrove por más material para sus investigaciones?

Hoy no, Gold. Lo que deseo que hagas por mi el dia de hoy es que vayas al laboratorio de uno de mis colegas y recojas un pokehuevo.

¿Eso es todo?

Eso es todo. Reafirma Elm con una sonrisa. Luego de que me traigas ese pokehuevo de vuelta, eres libre para salir en tu viaje y retar a los gimnasios de la región por sus medallas.

Muy bien. ¿Y en donde esta ubicado ese laboratorio exactamente?

Está al norte de Ciudad Cherrygrove, más específicamente en la ruta treinta (30).

Ohhh… Pan comido. Exclamó Gold alegremente antes de darse media vuelta y correr en dirección a la puerta que conectaba la oficina de Elm con el lobby del laboratorio. Vamos Cyndaquil. No podemos perder tiem-...

Papá, te traje lo que me ped-...

GOLD, CUIDADO. Grito el profesor Elm.

Un sonido seco inundo y resonó con potencia dentro del laboratorio por varios largos segundos. Gold en ese momento lo único que pudo sentir fue mucho dolor, seguidamente una áspera oleada de oscuridad lo abrazo tiernamente, cómo una madre a su hijo.

* * *

C-creo que esta despertando. Comentó Elm soltando un gran suspiro de alivio. ¿Estás bien, Gold?

Al abrir sus ahora pesados ojos, Gold observó que inmediatamente a su izquierda estaba el profesor arrodillado junto a Cyndaquil. Ambos tenían rostros de preocupación.

¿Q-que rayos fue lo que pasó? Pregunto Gold ampliamente desorientado, aturdido y molesto. Ughhhh… D-demonios… mi cabeza me duele… AAUCHH…

P-pues r-resulta que t-te golpee sin querer al abrir la puerta de la oficina cuando me disponía a traerle unas cosas a mi padre. Lo lamento…

Al girar su cabeza a su derecha, Gold pudo notar a una hermosa y pálida chica de cabello negro azulado amarrado en dos (2) perfectamente simétricas coletas a cada lado de su cabeza. Ella estaba arrodillada a su lado y lo estaba observando con una mezcla de asombro, preocupación y desconcierto.

Uhhh… D-descuida. Asevero Gold de manera instintiva antes de sacudir un poco su adolorida cabeza. Los accident-… Espera un momento… ¿T-tu padre…? Woaaa… ¿Eso quiere decir que tu… eres la hija del profesor?

Así es. Respondió la chica levantándose del suelo y extendiendo su mano para ayudar ahora a Gold a levantarse también. Estoy terriblemente arrepentida de lo sucedido y espero puedas perdonarme...

E-ella es increiblemente linda. Penso Gold sonrojandose en el proceso, mientras tomaba su suave mano y se levantaba del suelo. Sus ojos son tan azules como el mar y sus facciones parecen ser tan delicadas cómo la porcelana. Ella definitivamente no tiene parecido alguno con el profesor… Supongo que ella tomó el aspecto físico de su madre.

¿Gold, enserio te encuentras bien? Preguntó Elm. Tu rostro está un poco rojo… ¿Acaso tienes fiebre?

¿Huh? ¿Enserio?

Tanto padre como hija e inclusive Cyndaquil asintieron con la cabeza de manera casi perfectamente sincronizada.

Y-yo… Hehehe… No se preocupen tanto por mi. Asevero Gold al forzar una nerviosa sonrisa y de paso tambien dandoles la espalda a todos los presentes. Estaré bien...

Buscaré agua y un par de pastillas para el dolor de todas formas. Informó Elm saliendo disparado de su oficina. Enseguida vuelvo.

Amm… ¿Tu nombre es Gold Tsubasa, cierto?

S-si… Asi es.

Mi nombre es Crystal. Anuncio cálidamente la chica aun sin despegar sus azules ojos del ahora nuevo entrenador.

¿C-crystal? E-ese es un lindo nombre…

Uhh… G-gracias.

Un par de segundos después, el profesor regresó velozmente a su oficina con un par de pastillas y un enorme vaso de agua.

Aquí tienes, Gold. Manifestó el profesor antes de entregar las pastillas y el vaso de agua. Esto debería de ayudarte con el dolor.

Uhh… G-gracias, profesor. Respondió Gold antes de tomar las pastillas en conjunto con el agua. Pero supongo que ya debería de irme. Si deseo regresar antes del anochecer, entonces lo mejor seria que partiera en este mismo momento para traerle el pokehuevo.

¿Estás seguro de poder llegar al laboratorio en la ruta treinta (30)? Pregunta con escepticismo Elm. Es bien conocido que el camino es un poco largo a pie y sinceramente no me sentiría seguro si salieras en tu condición actual...

No se preocupe profesor, ya le dije que estoy bien. Enserio no tiene nada de qué preocu-...

Padre… Yo tengo una sugerencia. Anuncio rápidamente Crystal al intervenir en la conversación.

¿Una sugerencia? Repite con curiosidad Elm levantando una de sus cejas y mirando a su hija con desconcierto. ¿De que se trata?

Permítame por favor acompañar a Gold en esta misión. Propuso la chica con nerviosismo y ruborizándose un poco. De ese modo yo me asegurare de que no le suceda nada durante el viaje.

¿Huh?

Por favor padre, deseo enmendar lo que hice y sinceramente tampoco me sentiría del todo bien si dejamos que el salga solo luego de ese golpe...

Esa no es una mala idea. Comenta Elm cruzándose de brazos. ¿Qué opinas de esto Gold, estarías de acuerdo en dejar que mi hija te acompañe?

No lo se… ¿Es esto realmente necesario?

Por favor déjame acompañarte. Volvió a proponer Crystal agachando su cabeza. Permíteme ser de utilidad…

Ehhhh… Y-yo… Ughhh… D-de acuerdo, tu ganas. T-te dejare acompañarme.

De paso podrias tambien darle un pequeño tour por Ciudad Cherrygrove. Sugirió Elm. Ella apenas si tiene una semana de estar viviendo conmigo y me gustaría que se familiarize con los alrededores.

De acuerdo. Acepto Gold con algo de rebeldía notable en su voz a la vez que también se encogía de hombros. En marcha entonces…

R-regreso en un momento. Informó Crystal saliendo de la oficina con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Ire a preparar mi bolso y buscaré a Chikorita.

Gold, una última cosa. Murmuró Elm instantes después de que Crystal saliera de su oficina.

¿Si, profesor?

Como le pase algo a mi princesa, ten la plena seguridad de que morirás.

¿Ehhh?

Hahaha… es broma. Manifestó Elm con una sombría y preocupante sonrisa. Pero enserio, por tu bien espero que cuides de ella.

¿No se supone que ella es la que debe de cuidar de mi? Se preguntó Gold mentalmente y con nerviosismo. ¿Como rayos termine metido en este lio?

Un par largos e incómodos de minutos después, Crystal apareció junto a su Chikorita, por lo que todos posteriormente salieron afuera del laboratorio.

¿Estas lista? Pregunto Gold con algo de desgano y resignación. Porque esta caminata no sera para nada corta…

Descuida, Gold. Yo puedo soportar esto. Aseveró Crystal enérgicamente y con una calida sonrisa. Pero me temo que tu lindo Cyndaquil parece tener otros planes.

¿Huh?

El pequeño pokémon de tipo fuego, en ese momento y de manera persistente miraba con ahínco el gran árbol que estaba plantado a un lado del laboratorio. Aparentemente algo había captado su total atención.

Vamos cyndaquil, no tenemos tiempo que perder. Ordenó Gold, mientras que observaba de reojo su pokegear y notaba que eran ya casi las dos (2) de la tarde. Quiero regresar antes de que anochezca.

Cyndaquil inmediatamente al escuchar la voz de su ahora nuevo entrenador, corrió y se coloco a un lado de Gold, pero no sin antes volver a darle un último vistazo al árbol antes de emprender su camino a la ruta veintinueve (29).


	5. Crystal, la hija del profesor Elm

_**Ruta Veintinueve (29), entre Pueblo New Bark y Ciudad Cherrygrove, 2:18 P.M**_

* * *

La ruta veintinueve (29) era una amplia, hermosa y vistosa área semi boscosa llena de frondosos árboles, verde vegetación y pokémon salvajes que conecta de manera directa a Pueblo New Bark con Ciudad Cherrygrove. La distancia aproximada entre estos dos (2) lugares es de más o menos siete (7) u ocho (8) kilómetros.

Cyndaquil utiliza tackle (placaje).

El pequeño pokemon de fuego sin dudar por un segundo de las órdenes de Gold, tomó un poco de impulso y embistió con fuerza a un enojado Pidgey salvaje, el cual hace escasos segundos atrás el Chikorita de Crystal molesto al comer una oran berry que el pokemon volador dejó caer de un árbol.

Pidgey, a pesar del fuerte impacto que recibió por parte de Cyndaquil, logró de alguna manera mantenerse de pie y empezó a batir sus alas en dirección a Gold y Crystal.

¿Q-qué está haciendo? Pregunto Crystal observando con inquietud al pokémon volador. ¿Porque está batiendo sus alas de esa manera?

Maldición… Crystal y Chikorita colóquese detrás de mí AHORA.

¿Ehh?

El está intentando contraatacar creando un remolino de polvo. Informo rápidamente Gold al colocar sus goggles sobre sus ojos. Pidgey intenta limitar nuestra visión.

Posteriormente, tanto Crystal como Chikorita se colocaron detrás del joven nuevo entrenador. Ella se aferró a la espalda de Gold con algo de miedo e inmediatamente el pudo sentir cómo el tibio cuerpo de la chica empezaba a temblar un poco.

B-bien. Cyndaquil necesito que confíes en mí y utilices Ember (Ascuas) alrededor de nosotros para neutralizar un poco el ataque de Pidgey. Debemos de protegerlas a toda costa.

Cyndaquil asiento con la cabeza y disparó desde su boca varias brillantes esferas de fuego alrededor de Gold y los demás, las cuales hicieron que milagrosamente se disipara cómo por arte de magia el remolino de polvo antes de que pudiera conectar y cumplir su cometido.

Por su parte, el pokémon volador al ver que su ataque no tuvo efecto alguno, soltó un sonoro chillido, luego salto y emprendió el vuelto para intentar atacar una vez más.

Tch… Cyndaquil terminemos con esto. Tackle (Placaje).

Cyndaquil en un solo y rápido movimiento, esquivo sin problemas el ataque del pokemon volador y posteriormente lo embistió nuevamente, cosa que provocó que finalmente el pokémon volador quedará irremediablemente fuera de combate.

¿Se encuentran bien? Pregunto Gold con cierta preocupación luego de quitarse los goggles de los ojos y al darse la vuelta para verificar cómo estaban Crystal y Chikorita. ¿No les paso nada, verdad?

Chikorita y yo estamos bien gracias a ti. Aseguró Crystal con una cálida sonrisa en sus pequeños labios. Muchas gracias...

Me alegra escuchar eso.

¿P-pidgey estará bien? Pregunto Crystal.

El estará bien. Aseveró Gold al acercarse y observar más de cerca al pokémon volador. Solo esta un poco aturdido, pero te aseguro que se recuperara en un rato…

Crystal, luego de escuchar lo dicho por Gold, sacó de su mochila apresuradamente una pequeña poción embotellada de color púrpura y también una oran berry.

¿Que estas-…?

Esto te hará sentir mejor. Susurro la chica, mientras rociaba la poción alrededor del cuerpo del pokémon salvaje y dejaba la oran berry cerca de su pico. Perdóname por mi Chikorita. Ella es un poco glotona…

Pidgey un par de segundos después, y gracias a la rápida acción de la poción de Crystal, se incorporó cómo si nada le hubiese pasado, luego miró con profundo desprecio a Chikorita, tomó la oran berry en su pico y posteriormente se fue volando hasta perderse de vista en direccion a New Bark.

Eso fue... inesperado. Manifestó Gold con resignación antes de cruzarse de brazos y exhalar el aire de sus pulmones. Tenemos más o menos como quince (15) minutos en nuestro viaje y ya tuvimos problemas.

Lo siento mucho. Se disculpó Crystal al mirar con algo de molestia a su pokemon. Chikorita, discúlpate con Gold por los inconvenientes que causaste.

El pokémon de planta con expresión de pocos amigos, agacho su cabeza en señal de resignación y disculpas, ya que sabía que su entrenadora tenía razón.

Se supone tu eres la que debería de cuidar de mi, ¿lo recuerdas?. Manifestó Gold al soltar un enorme y sonoro suspiro. Este será un largo dia...

Lo siento…

No te preocupes, Crystal. Solo olvidemos todo esto y sigamos adelante o de lo contrario no podremos regresar a New Bark antes de que anochezca.

D-de acuerdo. Respondió Crystal agachando un poco su cabeza al igual que Chikorita y visiblemente deprimida por todo lo sucedido.

Un incomodo y pesado silencio se hizo presente entre ambos por un par de minutos luego de lo ocurrido. La tensión que existía en ese momento era tan evidente que incluso Cyndaquil y Chikorita lo notaron, más sin embargo, ambos pokémon solo se limitaron a observar en silencio la situación mientras caminaban a un lado de sus respectivos entrenadores.

Uhhh… ¿C-crystal?

¿S-si?

¿Te parece si conversamos un poco para conocernos mejor? Pregunta Gold finalmente rompiendo el incomodo silencio. Aún faltan alrededor de cinco (5) o seis (6) kilómetros más para llegar a Ciudad Cherrygrove y me gustaría aprovechar este tiempo para saber un poco mas de ti...

Ohh… C-claro. Puedes preguntarme lo que desees saber de mi.

Hmmm… ¿Pues en dónde vivías antes de venir aquí con tu padre?

Y-yo vivía en Ciudad Goldenrod junto a mi madre y mis abuelos

¿Enserio?

Uh-huh. Ellos son los dueños de una pequeña pero exitosa guardia pokémon en la cual yo ayudaba en mi tiempo libre.

Pero esa es una de las ciudades más grandes y prósperas de todo Johto… ¿Porque mudarte a un suburbio tan alejado de todo como New Bark?

Me mude porque deseo convertirme en una profesora pokémon al igual que mi padre en un futuro no muy lejano. Asevero Crystal de manera enérgica. Mi madre por motivos de trabajo tuvo que ir a la región de Kalos hace escasas semanas atrás y quizás no vuelva hasta dentro de un año, ya que están intentando abrir una nueva sucursal de nuestra guardería en ese lugar, por lo que decidí que lo mejor para mi futuro era venir con mi padre a New Bark y ver de primera mano sus investigaciones.

Y-ya veo…

¿Y tu?

¿Y yo que? Pregunto Gold a la vez que levantaba una de sus cejas en señal de confusión. ¿Qué hay de mi?

¿Porque decidiste ser entrenador? Preguntó Crystal con algo de curiosidad y sin despegar sus brillantes ojos azules de su acompañante. ¿Qué te motivó exactamente?

¿Que me… motivó? Repitió Gold antes de parpadear repetidas veces de forma fugaz. E-eso es un poco difícil de explicar…

Tenemos tiempo. Informó Crystal con una sonrisa. Yo tambien deseo conocer un poco mas de… ti.

La tierna sonrisa de Crystal acompañado a la forma en la que articuló sus palabras, provocó inmediatamente que Gold se sonrojara. Era evidente a simple vista qué él no estaba preparado para nada de esto.

Uhhh… Pues, hace dos (2) años atrás conocí a un grupo de personas en la liga pokémon, quienes me hicieron ver lo equivocado que estaba.

¿Lo equivocado que estabas? Repitió Crystal levantando una de sus cejas. ¿A qué te refieres?

Supongo que para responderte a esa pregunta debería de contarte primero un poco sobre mi infancia…

Soy toda oídos, Gold.

Yo desde muy temprana edad fui extremadamente bueno para las batallas pokemon… Quizás demasiado bueno para mi edad.

¿Uh-huh?

Gracias a mi habilidad natural para las batallas, logre ganar sin problemas una gran cantidad de torneos infantiles en New Bark, Cherrygrove y también en Ciudad Violet, lo que provocó que aumenta exageradamente la atención de muchas personas hacia mi. Su atención al principio no me molestaba del todo, pero luego de un tiempo eso se volvió tedioso y estresante, no solo para mi, pero sino tambien para mis padres. Básicamente muchos empezaron a tratarme de manera diferente y debido a eso empecé a odiar mi propia habilidad…

Debió ser complicado para ti…

Así fue. Afirmó Gold con un tono nostálgico y de resignación. Fue desde ese momento que decidí olvidarme de ser entrenador...

¿Pero porque ahora si decidiste serlo? Pregunto Crystal ¿Que fue lo que sucedió en la liga pokemon como para hacerte cambiar de opinión?

No pasó nada fuera de lo común. Asevero Gold de forma tranquila. Simplemente conocí a un grupo de personas que indirectamente me hicieron ver mis errores. Curiosamente dentro de ese grupo estaba tu padre y el actual campeón Red.

¿Enserio?

Hahaha, Asi es.

¿Entonces un golpe del destino cambió tu manera de pensar?. Pregunto retóricamente Crystal. Ya veo…

Pues si… Algo por el estilo. Digamos que si yo no hubiera asistido a ese evento, es muy probable que tu y yo no nos hubiéramos conocido el dia de hoy y tambien es bastante probable que hubiese mantenido mi antiguo modo de ver las cosas.

A eso le llamo tener suerte. Comentó Crystal volviendo a sonreír. ¿Algo más que desees saber de mi?

Hmmm… ¿Fecha de cumpleaños y edad? La mía es el veintiuno (21) de julio y tengo trece (13) años.

Yo tambien tengo trece (13) y cumplo el treinta (30) de abril.

¿Tenías amigos en Goldenrod?

Oh… pues sí tenía un par de amigos en Goldenrod. Informa Crystal en un tono más bajo y triste al momento en que cambiaba por completo el semblante de su hermoso rostro. Muchos de ellos tomaron la noticia de buena manera cuandos les dije que me mudaria a New Bark con mi padre…

¿Pero...?

Crystal permaneció un par de segundos en silencio. Ella aparentemente estaba luchando internamente consigo misma.

Si no lo deseas, puedes simplemente no contarme…

Quiero que lo sepas. Exclamó la chica alzando su voz. Deseo que conozcas un poco más sobre mi…

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió entonces?

Mi mejor amigo lo tomó muy mal de entre todos los demás. Comentó la chica con algo de melancolía y dolor. El se enfureció mucho porque fue el último en enterarse y debido a eso se distanció poco a poco de mi hasta el punto que ni siquiera quiso despedirse de mi el dia de la mudanza...

Me apiado de él. Comentó Gold soltando un enorme suspiro. Debió ser un duro golpe...

Ruby es un chico muy fuerte. Informó Crystal. Estoy segura de que lo superara con el tiempo.

Es cierto que el tiempo ayuda a curar ciertas heridas, pero de todos modos nunca es fácil tener que decirle adiós a una persona importante. Comprendo muy bien el sentimiento.

¿Comprendes el sentimiento? Repitió Crystal con curiosidad al mirar de reojo a Gold. ¿Osea que alguien te abandono?

Y-yo… Ehh… S-solo lo dije por decir…

¿Sabes que eres terrible para mentir, verdad? Pregunto Crystal volviendo a sonreír. Deberias de esforzarse más...

Tch… L-lo se. Acepto Gold de mala gana y con vergüenza. Es algo que escucho constantemente…

Y ahora qué eres oficialmente un entrenador pokémon, ¿cuál es tu meta? Pregunto Crystal cambiando el tema abruptamente.

Por el momento deseo conquistar todos los gimnasios de la región de Johto y luego iré por los de Kanto. Mi meta es poder participar en el torneo de la liga pokémon el otro año y ganar.

Espera un momento… ¿Acaso dijiste que quieres vencer dieciséis (16) gimnasios? Pero si solo con ocho (8) medallas te basta para poder inscribirte.

Lo sé, pero es una meta personal que deseo cumplir. Quiero demostrarme a mí mismo que puedo ser mucho mejor que cierta otra persona.

Por lo que veo admiras mucho a Red. Comentó Crystal sonriendo un poco.

Hahahaha… Algo así.

Desde ese momento y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Gold y Crystal llegaron a Ciudad Cherrygrove prácticamente sin darse cuenta un par de minutos después. La tensa atmósfera que los había rodeado poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo hasta convertirse en un recuerdo.

* * *

 _ **Ciudad Cherrygrove, 2:53 P.M**_

* * *

Ufff…Ufff... P-por fin llegamos. Exclamó con notable alegría Crystal, mientras regresaba a Chikorita a su pokebola, limpiaba con delicadeza el sudor de su frente y posteriormente admiraba con un peculiar brillo en sus ojos la sencillez de Ciudad Cherrygrove, puesto que al igual que New Bark, no tenía del todo enormes edificios ni rascacielos cómo la gran mayoría de las otras ciudades de Johto.

Supongo que ahora que estamos aqui podria darte un pequeño tour por la ciudad como sugirió tu padre. Propuso Gold al también regresar a Cyndaquil a su pokebola. ¿Por donde deseas que empecemos?

No te preocupes por eso, Gold, yo sé manejarme un poco en esta ciudad. Confesó Crystal antes de tomar de la mano a su acompañante y jalarlo. Vayamos al centro pokemon que está a la vuelta de la esquina a curar a nuestros pokémon.

E-espera un momento… ¿Cómo sabes dónde está el centro pokémon?

Hehehe, porque no es la primera vez que vengo a esta ciudad.

¿Ehh?

Mi padre es un hombre extremadamente ocupado con sus investigaciones, así que digamos que cuando el se distrae más de la cuenta, yo salgo a explorar un poco los alrededores para… ehhh… investigar un poco…

¿Escapas de tu casa para venir a investigar? Eso es extremadamente peligroso si-...

Shhhh….N-no lo digas eso de esa forma. Ordenó Crystal frunciendo el ceño y aun jalando a Gold en dirección al centro pokemon. Se escucha mal cuando lo dices de esa forma...

No creo que exista otra manera de decirlo. Murmuro Gold con resignación al soltar un suspiro y simplemente dejándose guiar por Crystal.

Bienvenidos al centro pokemon. Saludo amablemente y con una burlona sonrisa en sus labios la enfermera encargada del lugar, quien estaba cómodamente sentada detrás de un largo mostrador de fina madera justo luego de ver entrar al lugar a Gold y Crystal. ¿Que se les ofrece el día de hoy? ¿Restaurar la energía de sus agotados pokemon o una habitación para hospedarse?

Solo deseamos restaurar la energía de nuestros pokémon. Informó rápidamente Gold.

¿Qué es tan gracioso? Pregunto ahora Crystal al notar la burlona sonrisa que aún tenía la joven enfermera en sus labios.

Ohhh… es que me resulta muy romántico que unos chicos tan jóvenes como ustedes están ya en una relación. Confesó la enfermera sonrojandose un poco. Ustedes hacen una muy linda pareja.

¿EHHH?

Sin haberse dado cuenta del todo y muy para su sorpresa, Crystal y Gold aún estaban sostenidos de manos, cosa que provocó que ambos se terminaran ruborizando violentamente.

N-nosotros no somos pareja. Informó Crystal soltando inmediatamente a Gold, luego arrebatándole la pokebola de Cyndaquil y por último colocándola junto a la de Chikorita en el mostrador. E-es cierto que ya tengo edad para casarme según las leyes, p-pero el es solo un conocido. A-apenas si nos conocimos hoy…

De todas formas digo que ustedes hacen linda pareja. Manifestó la enfermera sin perder la sonrisa en su rostro. Tomenlo cómo un cumplido de mi parte.

Y-yo… Ehh… I-ire a la sala de espera. Informó Crystal con el rostro completamente enrojecido antes de darse media vuelta y caminar al otro extremo del lugar para sentarse en un comodo sillon.

Esa chica tiene un temperamento bastante fuerte. Comentó la enfermera cruzándose de brazos.

Ni que lo diga. Dijo Gold soltando un suspiro y mirando a Crystal de reojo. Ni que lo diga...

Luego del bochornoso incidente ocurrió en el centro pokémon, Gold decidió aprovechar el tiempo de espera para salir en dirección a una pequeña tienda de artículos pokémon que estaba a un par de cuadras para comprar un par de pociones y pokebolas por si en el camino al laboratorio del colega del profesor Elm se encontraba con alguna dificultad o algún pokémon que quisiese capturar.

Aquí tienes a tu pokemon y el de tu "novia". Exclamó alegremente la enfermera justo cuando Gold regreso al centro pokémon y se acerco al mostrador.

Ughhh… Ella no es mi novia. Por el momento es solo una conocida. Exclamó el prospecto a entrenador sonrojandose un poco y tomando las pokebolas de Cyndaquil y Chikorita.

Hahaha, Lo que sea. Solo asegurate de entrégale la pokebola con su Chikorita a tu "amiga".

Tch… Lo haré.

Al llegar a la sala de espera, Crystal estaba aún sentada en uno de los sillones leyendo con gran interés un pequeño y curioso panfleto acerca de la Torre Sprout en Ciudad Violet.

Uhhh… Crys, aquí tienes a Chikorita. Anuncio Gold con un poco de vergüenza al llegar a la sala de espera y al extender su mano para entregar la pokebola.

¿A-acaso me dijiste Crys?

Oh… P-pues creo que si lo hice. Manifestó Gold sonriendo de manera torpe. Lo lamento. Si te molesta puedo volver a llamarte por tu nombre completo, señorita "Crystal Elm".

No…está bien, Gold, no te preocupes por eso. Alego Crystal de manera tranquila, luego tomando la pokebola de Chikorita de la mano de Gold para posteriormente guardarla en su bolso. Muchos de mis amigos en Goldenrod me decían de ese modo. Decir Crystal es un poco largo y Crys es como me dicen mis amigos y familiares cercanos, así que supongo que esto nos convierte en… amigos.

¿Con qué amigos? Hehehe, de acuerdo entonces. Exclamó Gold aún con vergüenza al momento en qué fijó sus ojos en los resplandecientes y azules ojos de Crystal para luego asentir.

¿Nos vamos entonces? Propuso Crystal calidamente.

En marcha. Ordeno Gold de igual forma antes de tomar a Crystal de la mano y salir del centro pokémon ante nuevamente la burlona mirada de la alegre enfermera encargada. Aún tenemos un par de kilómetros más que recorrer, así que no podemos perder más tiempo si queremos regresar antes del anochecer.

* * *

 _ **Ruta 30, entre Ciudad Cherrygrove y Ciudad Violet, 3:30 P.M**_

* * *

Después de evitar y vencer a varios otros molestos pokémon salvajes por el camino, finalmente Gold y Crystal llegaron a su destino, el cual era el laboratorio de unos de los colegas del profesor Elm al final de la Ruta treinta (30). Este en comparación con el laboratorio del profesor Elm era mucho más sencillo, solitario y pequeño a simple vista. Quizás esto se debía al algo rural paisaje a su alrededor lleno de verde vegetación y árboles, pero en todo caso, era un hecho que este laboratorio tenía mucho menos presupuesto que el de su homólogo en New Bark.

¿Hay alguien en casa? Pregunto Gold en voz alta, mientras que a la vez tocaba con sus nudillos la que parecía ser la puerta principal. Venimos de parte del Profesor Elm para recoger un pokehuevo… ¿H-hola… ?

Pero muy para el desagrado del de New Bark, varios segundos pasaron y nadie hizo acto de presencia ni respondió a la puerta. Por alguna razón que no podía explicar, Gold tenía la molesta impresión de que estaban siendo observados por algo o alguien.

¿Acaso crees que salieron? Pregunto Crystal cruzándose de brazos y mirando de un lado a otro.

Ni idea, pero es una posibilid-...

En ese momento y justo antes de que Gold pudiera terminar lo que iba a decir, la metálica puerta del laboratorio se abrió inesperadamente y se pudo observar que quien la abrió era un sujeto aparentemente en sus cincuentas. Él sujeto en cuestión estaba vestido de manera bastante casual y en su rostro tenía un enorme y vistoso bigote grisáceo, mientras que en su cabeza tenía puesto un peculiar sombrero de ala ancha de color negro.

Entren. Ordena de un susurro el anciano con cara de pocos amigos y de manera algo tosca. No tengo todo el dia, asi que terminemos con esto.

Al entrar de lleno al laboratorio, Gold y Crystal observaron que el lugar estaba repleto de libros, antiguedades, cuadros de pokemon míticos y papeles por todos lados. En la parte de atrás del laboratorio se podía ver claramente otra puerta que aparentemente conducía al patio.

¿Así que los envió Gregory? Preguntó el anciano al mirar a los recién llegados de pies a cabeza y con algo de escepticismo. El me dijo que un ayudante suyo vendría, pero que a más tardar sería alrededor del medio dia…

E-eso es culpa mia. Informó Gold forzando una nerviosa sonrisa. Digamos que me quede un poco dormido, pero en todo caso… Mi nombre es Gold y ella es Crystal.

Muchos en la comunidad científica me conocen como Mr. Pokémon y actualmente soy el único encargado de este pequeño laboratorio en medio de la nada.

¿Mr… Pokémon? Repitió Gold con algo de curiosidad y escepticismo. ¿E-enserio ese es su nombre?

Por supuesto que ese no es mi nombre, jovencito. Este un apodo que adopte hace muchos años atrás para proteger, cuidar y preservar mi identidad de personas que quieran robar mis investigaciones.

Ohhh… Que conveniente. Se dijo para si misma Crystal.

En fin… Aquí tengo el pokehuevo que quiere investigar Gregory. Informó el anciano abriendo un cajón en uno de sus varios estantes. Mis estudios me llevaron a la teoría de que para que un pokehuevo se abra de forma rápida, se necesita estar en compañía de un entrenador, el cual debe estar en constante movimiento o en batallas pokemon.

¿En constante movimiento y en batallas? Repitió Crystal. ¿Es enserio?

A lo largo de todos estos años pude corroborar que la cercanía con un entrenador y el movimiento constante apresuran el desarrollo de los pokehuevos en un cincuenta (50) por ciento. Inclusive esto le da al pokémon que nazca ciertas característica especiales.

Esto es muy interesante. Comentó Crystal con un peculiar brillo en sus ojos. Me encantaría poder ayudarle y analizar más a fondo esta teoría.

Hehehe… Quizás cuando seas un poco mayor puedas ayudarme. Propuso el anciano enérgicamente antes de entregarle a Gold el pokehuevo. Creeme que me encantaria tener un poco más de ayuda en este laboratorio de vez en cuando…

Instantes después de que Gold guardara el pokehuevo en su mochila, se puso escuchar vívidamente cómo alguien empezó a tocar la puerta de enfrente del laboratorio con insistencia.

Arnold. ¿Estás aquí? Se escuchó preguntar una grave voz masculina desde afuera. Abre la puerta, viejo bribón.

CUÁNTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE ME LLAMES MR. POKEMON. Gritó enfurecido el tipo del bigote abriendo inmediatamente la puerta y dejando entrar a otro anciano vestido con una elegante bata blanca de laboratorio y quien tenía consigo un portafolios de color marrón.

¿P-profesor Oak...?

El veterano científico al escuchar llamar su apellido, fijó automáticamente sus ojos en Gold y lo observó como si hubiera visto a un viejo conocido.

¿G-gold?, ¿Acaso eres tu?

Hehehe, h-hola profesor. Saludo Gold con amabilidad al agachar su cabeza en señal de respeto. Es un gusto el volver a verlo despues de tanto tiempo.

Lo mismo digo muchacho, lo mismo digo.

¿U-ustedes se conocen? Preguntó con curiosidad Mr. Pokémon.

En efecto, Arnold. Asevero Oak asintiendo con la cabeza ante la agresiva mirada de su colega por haberlo llamado nuevamente por su verdadero nombre. Nos conocimos gracias a Red en la liga pokemon hace casi dos (2) años atras.

Y la última vez que nos vimos, sino mal recuerdo, fue hace casi un año atrás cuando vino a visitar al profesor Elm en su laboratorio. Agrego Gold con cierto orgullo.

Por lo que veo creciste mucho en este último año. Comentó Oak en un tono de sorpresa, mientras que miraba de pies a cabeza a Gold. Estas tan alto como Green cuando el tenía tu edad, pero dejando eso atrás ¿qué haces aquí?

El vino a buscar un pokehuevo para llevárselo a Elm para su investigación. Intervino rápidamente Mr. Pokémon. Incluso trajo consigo a su novia para que lo acompañara...

Ohh… Ya veo. Volvió a exclamar Oak. Definitivamente que no pierdes el tiempo Gold…

Inmediatamente y cómo si se tratara de un acto reflejo, Gold y Crystal se sonrojaron con extrema intensidad y posteriormente suspiraron de exasperación casi a la vez.

¿Porque rayos piensan que somos novios? Penso Crystal con molestia. Acepto qué Gold es muy guapo, pero-...

E-ella no es mi novia. Alegó Gold aún estando terriblemente sonrojado a la vez que intentaba evitar mirar a ambos profesores a los ojos.

Uhhh… A-así es. Reafirmó la chica igual de avergonzada y sonrojada que Gold. M-mi nombre es Crystal y soy la hija del profesor Elm.

Ambos ancianos se miraron con perplejidad y permanecieron varios segundos fríos y atónitos ante lo dicho por Crystal. Ninguno de los dos (2) le estaba dando crédito alguno a lo que acababan de escuchar y sus confusas miradas lo reflejaban claramente.

¿Elm tiene… una hija?. Preguntó Mr. Pokemon inclinando un poco su cabeza a un lado. El jamas me comentó nada al respecto…

Yo tampoco tenía idea de que el tuviera una hija. Exclamó Oak igual de sorprendido que su colega. Sabía qué estaba casado, pero jamas me imagine que el tuviese una hija de la misma edad qué Gold…

Todos tienen derecho a una vida personal aparte de los pokemon. Murmuró Crystal evidentemente ofendida e indignada. Mi padre simplemente es una persona muy discreta con su vida personal…

Uhhhh… E-en todo caso profesor, ¿qué lo trajo a este lugar? Pregunto rápidamente Gold para intentar desviar el tema de su actual curso.

Tch… Samuel de vez en cuando viene a mi laboratorio para charlar por un par de horas antes o después de su programa de radio semanal en Ciudad Goldenrod. Informó Mr. Pokémon con algo de molestia.

Hahahaha, Asi es. Afirmó Oak. Por cierto, Gold...

¿Hmph?

¿Ya eres un entrenador pokémon, cierto?

Oh… Si. Recién hoy elegí a mi primer pokemon.

En ese caso toma esto. Ordenó el anciano abriendo su portafolios y sacando de este un pequeño artefacto electronico de color rojo escarlata. Esta es la nueva versión de la pokédex que finalmente pude completar hace un par de semanas atras, asi que considera esto un regalo de mi parte por finalmente convertirte en entrenador.

Y-yo... no se que decir…

No hace falta decir nada. Simplemente deseo que te diviertas junto a tus pokémon.

Eso hare profesor.

¿Y tu, jovencita?

¿S-si?

Para ti también tengo algo. Manifestó ahora Oak colocando en las manos de Crystal dos (2) pokédex. Uno es para ti y el otro dáselo a tu padre.

Muchisimas gracias. Exclamó Crystal haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Oak se limitó a sonreír, cerró su portafolios y posteriormente se abrió paso entre la infinidad de papeles del laboratorio para buscar una silla y ponerme un poco más cómodo.

En todo caso y ahora que cumplimos con nuestro encargo, es el momento de que nos retiremos. Anuncio enérgicamente Gold al tomar de la mano a Crystal y abriendo la puerta de metal para salir a la ruta treinta (30). Enserio fue un placer conocerlo Mr. Pokémon y también me alegró verlo de nuevo Profesor Oak.

Espero nos volvamos a ver pronto. Dijo Crystal sonrojandose un poco.

Tengan mucho cuidado con el pokehuevo. Manifestó Mr. Pokémon. No vayan a romperlo...

También tengan cuidado con los pokémon salvajes. Agrego ahora Oak.

* * *

 _ **Entrada de Ciudad Cherrygrove con la Ruta Treinta (30), 4:06 P.M**_

* * *

Eso fue más rápido de lo que pensé. Comentó Gold con cierta alegría al llegar nuevamente a Cherrygrove y observar cómo las silenciosas calles de la ciudad estaban relativamente vacías. A este paso, creo que podremos regresar a New Bark antes de la cena.

Espero así sea. Murmuró Crystal tocándose el abdomen con su mano derecha. Porque sinceramente muero de hambre.

Ya nos falta poc-…

En ese momento, un molesto chirrido se hizo presente y la pantalla del pokegear de Gold se iluminó instantáneamente. Era una llamada del profesor Elm.

¿Q-quién es? Pregunto Crystal con algo de curiosidad.

Es tu padre…

En ese caso contéstale. Ordenó tajantemente Crystal. No deseo que se preocupe o que piense algo malo...

Si, si, ya le contestaré. Accedió Gold a regañadientes antes de acercar el pokegear a su oreja derecha para contestar la llamada. Hola profesor, ya estamos camino de regreso y tenemos con nosotros el pokehuevo-...

G-g-gold, esto es terrible. Exclamó Elm con notable desesperación. N-necesito que regreses de inmediato con Crystal a New Bark.

¿Huh?, ¿Acaso sucede algo?

Alguien entro al laboratorio hace varios minutos atrás y se robó a uno de mis pokemon.

¿H-habla en serio? ¿P-pero cómo demonios eso fue posible?

¿Gold qué sucedió? Preguntó Crystal con preocupación al ver cómo el semblante del rostro de su compañero cambio de un momento a otro.

Espera un momento, Crys. Ordeno Gold fríamente para intentar escuchar la voz del padre de su acompañante.

No tengo la menor idea de que fue lo que sucedió o como alguien logró entrar. Informó Elm. Pero se robaron a mi pobre Totodile...

Rayos. Descuide profesor, ya vamos de regreso.

Gold, solo trae de vuelta a Crystal antes del anochecer, por favor.

Entendido profesor, nosotros ya estamos en Cherrygrove y pronto estaremos de regreso en su laboratorio.

¿Gold, que fue lo que pasó?, Preguntó nuevamente Crystal luego de ver a Gold cerrar la llamada. ¿Porque fue qué-...?

Aparentemente alguien entro al laboratorio de tu padre y se robó a su Totodile…

¿Ehhhhhhhh?

Tu padre me ordeno que te llevará de inmediato a New Bark, así que no podemos perder más tiempo.

D-de acuerdo…

Luego de la llamada del profesor, Crystal y Gold aceleraron el paso y sin darse cuenta del todo, llegaron nuevamente a la solitaria entrada que conectaba la ruta veintinueve (29) con Ciudad Cherrygrove. En ese lugar, justo al momento en el que iban pasando, un descuidado chico pelirrojo, quien estaba completamente sumergido utilizando su pokegear, chocó accidentalmente contra Crystal, tirandola a ella junto a su mochila al suelo.

Fíjate por dónde vas. Ordenó el pelirrojo con cara de pocos amigos y visiblemente irritado.

L-lo siento. Respondió Crystal. N-no fue mi intención…

¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?. Pregunto Gold de manera agresiva y al ayudar a Crystal a levantarse del suelo. Tu eres el que la tiro y exijo que le pidas disculpas en este momento.

G-gold, s-solo olvidalo. Sugirió tímidamente Crystal. N-no podemos perder tiem-...

¿Cual es mi problema? Repitió el pelirrojo con aires de grandeza. Mi problema es la gente que se entromete en mi camino.

Discúlpate ahora mismo. Ordeno Gold mirando con total desprecio al pelirrojo. Es lo menos qué puedes hacer por lo que hiciste.

Tch… Oblígame si puedes. Respondió el pelirrojo antes de sacar una pokebola de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y posteriormente abriendola enfrente suyo.

Será un placer darte una lección. Alego Gold al ahora abrir la pokebola de Cyndaquil. Creeme que te arrepentiras por esto.

Milésimas de segundo después, el pokémon que salió de la pokebola del pelirrojo terminó de materializarse y muy para la sorpresa y confusión de Crystal y Gold, ese pokémon resultó ser un totodile.

¿U-un Totodile? Exclamó Crystal. ¿D-de dónde sacaste ese pokémon? Respondeme…

Si tu novio me logra vencerme, entonces quizás se los diga.


	6. Silver y Totodile

_**Pueblo New Bark, Cincuenta (50) minutos antes…**_

* * *

Ughh… Supongo que ya es el momento adecuado para actuar. Murmuró de mala gana y para sí mismo un joven y estresado entrenador pelirrojo de cabello medianamente largo hasta el cuello, vestido con unos jeans color púrpura y una chaqueta de color negro con detalles en rojo, quien estaba perfectamente escondido encima de una rama entre las hojas del frondoso árbol que estaba plantado a un lado del laboratorio del profesor Elm. El en ese momento veía cuidadosamente cómo el profesor en conjunto con sus varios ayudantes salían uno a uno del lugar en dirección a un restaurante cercano para almorzar cómo hacían cada miércoles.

Definitivamente que Elm tiene demasiada suerte. Pensó el chico con cierto alivio al momento que abría sin muchos problemas la ventana que estaba cercana a la rama del árbol en donde él estaba y que conducía a un pequeño estudio en el segundo piso. Me sorprende que aun el Equipo Rocket no haya robado esos papeles. La seguridad en este lugar es un completo asco. Ni siquiera tienen cámaras de seguridad.

El pelirrojo, al entrar de lleno al pequeño y desordenado estudio, cerró con extremo cuidado la ventana para evitar hacer el menor ruido posible en caso de que alguno de los ayudantes se hubiese quedado en el laboratorio. El muy bien sabía que solo disponía de una única oportunidad para conseguir lo que deseaba y fallar definitivamente no era una opción.

El estudio en sí estaba repleto de una absurda cantidad de viejos expedientes y uno que otro anaquel con diversos libros acerca de la evolucion pokemon. En el extremo derecho del estudio encima de un viejo escritorio de madera, se podía apreciar un pokegear de color negro y una cajetilla de cigarrillos casi vacía.

¿Donde rayos lo tienes, Elm? Se preguntó a sí mismo en voz baja el pelirrojo al ojear uno por uno todos los expedientes que podía. Ninguno de estos es el que necesito...

En ese momento y muy para su molestia, desde el pasillo afuera del estudio, se pudieron escuchar los pesados pasos de alguna persona. Alguien definitivamente se acercaba a donde él estaba.

El corazón del pelirrojo se aceleró violentamente al escuchar las pisadas acercarse a su posición. Él rápidamente y sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, se escondió detrás del viejo escritorio de madera, el cual por el momento le servía para ocultar su presencia a la perfección.

¿Donde deje mi pokegear? Se escuchó que alguien preguntó con cierta angustia notable en su voz al entrar al estudio.

¿Esa… voz? Esa es la voz de Elm. Mierda, vete rápido…por favor. Pensó el pelirrojo con un enorme nudo en la garganta. No quiero tener que lastimarte...

Ah, aquí estás. Anuncio con alivio Elm tomando el pokegear del escritorio y aparentemente saliendo de la habitación.

El pelirrojo por seguridad dejó pasar un par de minutos antes de volver a salir de atrás del escritorio. Lo que menos él deseaba en ese momento era tener que confrontar a alguien dentro de un espacio tan cerrado como ese. Luego de esto, él decidió probar suerte revisando todos los otros cuartos del segundo piso, pero para su malestar no encontró lo que buscaba en ninguna de ellos.

Supongo que solo me queda revisar la planta baja. Se dijo a sí mismo soltando un largo suspiro, mientras bajaba cuidadosamente las escaleras. Esto solo va de mal en peor...

Posterior a bajar de lleno las escaleras, el pelirrojo llegó a la sala de recepción del laboratorio. El sin perder un segundo, reviso de pies a cabeza el lugar sin éxito alguno en encontrar lo que necesitaba.

El observo de reojo su pokegear y se dio cuenta que ya pronto se acabaría la hora de almuerzo de los asistentes de Elm. El tiempo definitivamente no le estaba favoreciendo. Los minutos se agotaban para el.

De la recepción, el pelirrojo fijó su mirada al único otro lugar que le quedaba por buscar, el cual aparentemente era la oficina principal de Elm, por lo que él abrió lentamente y con algo de temor la puerta de madera que conducía al interior, y un fuerte olor a polvo invadió instantáneamente su nariz.

Tch… ¿Es que acaso el no limpia este lugar o que? Pregunto el pelirrojo al llevarse su mano izquierda a su nariz. D-demonios.

La oficina en sí era bastante sencilla y acogedora a pesar del olor a polvo. Esta al igual que el estudio del segundo piso, tenía un par de anaqueles con una gran diversidad de libros, varias cajas repletas de papeles y por último un enorme escritorio de metal con una pokebola colocada arriba de ella.

El pelirrojo ignoro por completo los anaqueles y las cajetas y fue directamente al escritorio. Él tenía la corazonada de que si Elm quería guardar algo, entonces debería de estar en su escritorio.

El al acercarse, observó con cierta curiosidad la pokebola que estaba encima de esta y para su sorpresa ella contenía a un risueño Totodile.

El volvió a colocar la pokebola en su sitio y se dedicó a abrir y revisar el contenidos de todas las gavetas del escritorio salvo una la cual aparentemente estaba cerrada con llave.

Bingo. En esta gaveta tiene que estar ese infor-...

Ese ese instante, la pokebola de Totodile se movió por sí sola y luego inesperadamente se abrió, liberando al pokemon de agua, el cual se colocó enfrente del pelirrojo.

M-maldición…

Totodile permaneció inmóvil mirando con curiosidad al pelirrojo sin siquiera moverse, solo observando directamente a sus plateados ojos.

Los ojos de Totodile demostraban a simple vista un enorme y frustrante sentimiento de tristeza, pero no solo eso, sino que también demostraba algo que el pelirrojo entendía a la perfección. Sus ojos estaban llenos de desesperación y rechazo. Sus ojos demostraban abandono, incertidumbre, confusión, ira y soledad.

¿Así que a ti también te abandonaron?

Totodile observó por un par de segundos más al pelirrojo y luego asintió con tristeza ante la pregunta.

Yo no soy ajeno a ese sentimiento. Confesó el pelirrojo soltando un largo suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros y luego cruzándose de brazos. Mi padre me abandonó sin explicación alguna hace un par de años atrás y desde entonces estoy solo por el mundo….

Totodile agacho un poco su cabeza. El pokémon de agua estaba con una expresión triste en su rostro.

¿Qué tal si me ayudas a abrir ese cajón?

Totodile sin pensarlo dos (2) veces y utilizando sus filosas garras, rompió con facilidad el seguro de la gaveta del escritorio, lo que permitió al pelirrojo ver libremente el interior de esta.

Finalmente te encontré. Exclamó el pelirrojo con una mezcla de alivio y emoción al sostener entre sus manos un extenso y grueso expediente."Teoría sobre la evolución pokémon mediante ondas de radio". Con esto el Equipo Rocket no podrá saber que pokemon utilizar para sus planes y quizás pueda retrasar sus planes al menos un par de meses...

Totodile por primera vez en su corta vida se sintió de utilidad al ver lo feliz que estaba el pelirrojo. El pequeño pokemon de agua por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió lo que era la felicidad de ayudar a otra persona

¿Qué te parecía venir conmigo? Definitivamente podría utilizar a un pokémon con tus cualidades en mi equipo, aunque te advierto que mi objetivo es complicado de realizar. La muerte misma podría estar a la vuelta de la esquina para mi si fallo…

El pokémon de agua sin siquiera dudarlo del todo, tomó la pokebola de dónde había salido y se la colocó en sus manos al joven entrenador. Totodile asintió y colocó automáticamente una mirada llena de determinación.

Hehehe, tomaré esto como un si. Manifestó el pelirrojo regresando a Totodile a su pokebola para luego guardarlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Por cierto, mi nombre es Silver.

En fin… Ahora solo me queda una última cosa por hacer. Exclamó Silver volviendo a suspirar a la vez qué ahora tiraba uno a uno todos los anaqueles de la oficina por el suelo y revolvía todo a su paso para de esta forma cubrir su rastro y hacer parecer que fue un simple robo de un pokemon. En verdad lamento mucho esto profesor, pero por el bien de millones de inocentes, es necesario que haga esto. Ojala algún dia lo entienda…

* * *

 _ **Ruta 29, entre Ciudad Cherrygrove y Pueblo New Bark, 4:15 P.M**_

* * *

Totodile, Water Gun (Chorro de Agua). Démosle a este novato algo para recordar el resto de su vida.

C-cyndaquil, esquivalo y luego utiliza Smokescreen (Pantalla de Humo).

El pokémon de fuego rápidamente hizo un elegante salto a su derecha, logrando esquivar el ataque de Totodile sin muchos esfuerzo en el proceso. Posteriormente, desde la boca de Cyndaquil comenzó a emanar una densa capa de humo, la cual hizo que la visibilidad alrededor de todos se limitará de manera drástica.

T-ten cuidado, Gold…

Descuida Crys, se muy bien lo que hago.

¿Con que intentando limitar nuestra visión? Pregunto de manera retórica el pelirrojo. Una estrategia tan mediocre solamente puede venir de un mediocre entrenador.

Grrr… Pues ya verás lo que este "Mediocre" entrenador es capaz de lograr. Asevero Gold de forma confiada, mientras colocaba sus goggles encima de sus ojos. No tengo ninguna intención de perder contra alguien como tu.

Eres patético. Totodile, mantente alerta a mi señal para contraatacar.

Cyndaquil, Ember (Ascuas) a tu izquierda.

Cyndaquil tampoco podía ver del todo bien dentro de su propia pantalla de humo y se notaba un poco nervioso, pero de igual manera lanzó su ataque en la dirección que le ordenó Gold.

Desde dentro de la pantalla de humo se pudo escuchar con extrema claridad como el ataque del pokemon de fuego conectaba de forma directa contra el Totodile del pelirrojo, quien no logró reaccionar a tiempo para esquivar el ataque debido a la falta de visión que producía el humo.

¿Como rayos fue que-… ?

Esto es lo que ocurre cuando subestimas a tu oponente. Yo puedo ver todo con claridad a pesar de la pantalla de humo gracias a mis goggles.

Tch... Totodile levántate y acabemos con esto. Ordenó el pelirrojo. No podemos perder más tiempo en este lugar...

Gold, estoy completamente segura de que ese es el Totodile de mi padre. Informó Crystal. Él debió de ser el que lo robo...

Descuida Crys. Venceré a este idiota en un dos (2) por tres (3) y recuperare al pokémon de tu padre. Ya lo veras.

Totodile acabalo con Aqua tail (cola de agua). Ordenó el pelirrojo instantes después de que finalmente la pantalla de humo se disipara un poco. Es ahora o nunca.

Cyndaquil no te quedes atrás y contraataca con ember (ascuas) a toda potencia. Ordeno ahora Gold a la vez que retiraba sus goggles de sus ojos. Te hare pagar por haber tirado a Crystal y tambien por robar el Totodile del profesor Elm.

Totodile sin dudar de las órdenes de su entrenador, saltó en dirección a Cyndaquil para atacar, quien a su vez contraatacó escupiendo varias pequeñas esferas de fuego, las cuales cuando colisionaron contra la cola de Totodile, causaron una enorme y sonora explosión que provocó que Cyndaquil, Gold e inclusive Crystal perdieran el equilibrio y terminaran aturdidos en el suelo debido a la onda de choque que creó la colisión de ataques, mientras que Totodile y su entrenador, al no ser del todo afectados por la onda de choque y al ver lo sucedido con los demás, aprovecharon la perfecta oportunidad para escabullirse de la batalla y escapar sin problemas.

Ughh… ¿Crystal, estás bien? Pregunto Gold de manera torpe al sacudir su cabeza, luego levantarse del suelo y mirando con completa desesperación de un lado a otro en busca del pelirrojo y de Totodile para continuar la batalla. ¿Crys… ?

E-estoy bien. Afirmó Crystal al levantarse también del suelo y sacudiendo el polvo que estaba adherido a su ropa. Descuida, no me paso nada qué un buen baño no pueda arreglar…

Ese maldito hijo de… Grrr… Aprovechó la explosión para escaparse. Informó Gold con amargura instantes antes de revisar que el pokehuevo que estaba en su maleta no tuviera daño alguno. El no debe de estar muy lejos, asi que ire por el...

Gold. Exclamó Crystal tomando repentinamente a su compañero de la mano y mirándole directamente a los ojos. Cyndaquil no creo que este en condiciones para continuar y recomiendo llevarlo al centro pokemon cuanto antes. Dudo mucho que él pueda sostener otra batalla así cómo esta…

Ella tenía razón. El pequeño pokemon de fuego a pesar de estar de pie, tenía un par de heridas en su cuerpo las cuales debían de ser atendidas cuanto antes.

MALDICIÓN. Grito Gold a todo pulmón antes de alejándose un poco de Crystal y regresar a Cyndaquil a su pokebola. Esto no puede estar pasando...

Gold, Calmate… porfavor.

¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Pregunto Gold visiblemente frustrado a la vez que apretaba sus puños. Yo deje escapar al ladrón que robo al Totodile de tu padre. Yo les falle...

No digas eso. Insistió Crystal en un tono compasivo y suave. Nada de esto es culpa tuya, Gold, así que vayamos al centro pokemon primero y luego regresemos a New Bark.

Tch… Esta bien. Acepto Gold de mala gana, con cara de pocos amigos y tragandose metafóricamente su lastimado orgullo.

Al regresar al centro pokémon de Ciudad Cherrygrove, inmediatamente Gold se dirigió a donde estaba la enfermera encargada para entregarle a Cyndaquil para que lo curara de sus heridas. Posterior a esto, Gold y Crystal se dirigieron a la sala de espera para intentar analizar mejor toda la situación.

R-rayos… ¿D-dónde estás? ¿En dónde demonios estas? S-se supone deberias de estar aqui…

¿Qué sucede ahora? Pregunte Gold estando ya un poco más calmado al ver con curiosidad cómo su acompañante revisaba el interior de su bolso con desesperación. ¿Acaso perdiste algo?

U-una de las pokédex que me dio el profesor Oak ya no está…

¿Que? Pero como…

No lo se…

¿Primero Totodile y ahora una pokédex? Pregunto Gold de manera retórica. Este dia no puede ser peor…

Quizás se cayo de mi bolso cuando ocurrio la explosion. Lo lamento tanto...

Olvidalo, Crys. Los accidentes suceden. Asevero Gold forzando una torpe sonrisa en sus labios. No tienes porque disculparte.

P-pero…

Todo esto es culpa de ese maldito pelirrojo. Sino fuera por él, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.

Crystal apretó sus labios y permaneció en silencio evitando a toda costa mirar a Gold. Se notaba a simple vista que ella se sentía culpable por perder algo tan valioso como un pokedex.

Un par de minutos después y luego de que la enfermera curara de sus heridas a Cyndaquil, Gold y Crystal salieron del centro pokémon dando comienzo al largo camino de regreso por la ruta veintinueve (29) en dirección a New Bark. Nuevamente, la tensa y molesta atmósfera que hace un par de horas existía entre los dos (2) se hizo presente.

Crystal, tengo algo que decirte...

La chica se volteo lentamente y solo se limitó a mirar a su acompañante fijamente con sus hermosos y azules ojos.

Y-yo… amm…

¿Tu que… Gold?

Y-yo… disfrute mucho este pequeño viaje contigo.

¿Huh?

Se que este no es el momento más adecuado para decirte esto, pero a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, m-me alegro mucho que me acompañaras…

Crystal se ruborizo de manera visible y quedo sin palabras. Definitivamente ella no se espero que Gold le dijera algo así de esa forma tan repentina.

¿Crys...?

Y-yo también disfruté mucho estando junto a ti. Confesó Crystal evitando mirar a su compañero del todo y simplemente mirando de manera nerviosa los verdes árboles a su alrededor. En tan solo un par de horas logré aprender muchas más cosas qué con mi padre en su laboratorio. Creo que incluso podría decirte qué siento qué tu y yo-…

¿Formamos una amistad?. Exclamó Gold rápidamente al terminar la oración de Crystal. ¿O me equivoco?

Hahaha, Así es, Gold. Formamos una especie de amistad. Manifestó Crystal asintiendo con la cabeza. Era como si nuestros caminos debían de encontrarse. Sinceramente me alegra mucho haberte golpeado con la puerta.

No creo que eso sea algo por lo que deberias de alegrarte. Murmuro Gold al tocarse la cabeza con cierto pesar. Pero comprendo lo que intentas decirme.

Si no te hubiera golpeado es muy probable que no estuviéramos conversando en este momento…

Punto a favor de la puerta, pero existe algo más que deseo decirte...

¿Algo… más? Repitió con curiosidad Crystal levantando una de sus cejas, cruzándose de brazos e inclinando un poco su cabeza. ¿De que se trata?

Gracias a este pequeño viaje junto a ti me di cuenta de lo mucho que tengo que aprender y mejorar. Creo que ahora más que nunca es el momento más adecuado para que empiece mi viaje cómo entrenador pokémon.

¿Osea que te iras de New Bark…?

Uh-huh…

Ohh… C-claro… Y-yo entiendo. Comentó Crystal de manera fría antes de agachar un poco su cabeza. E-era de esperarse que ahora que finalmente tienes a tu primer pokémon desees irte cuanto antes para cumplir tu sueño.

Mi batalla contra el pelirrojo me hizo ver la realidad. Asevero Gold. Si quiero mejorar mis habilidades y ganar la liga pokémon el año que viene, entonces tengo que salir de New Bark cuanto antes.

Descuida, yo entiendo lo qué intentas decir, Gold. Murmuro Crystal de manera seca, cortante y tosca. Puedes irte en paz si tanto lo deseas.

¿Te pasa algo?

Id-idiota, ¿porque me iba a pasar algo? Pregunto Crystal de manera agresiva antes de bajar con pesadez su mirada. S-solo continuemos, ¿de acuerdo?

Hahaha, sabes… Si te sirve de consuelo, yo tambien te extrañare. Confeso Gold al hacer un rápido movimiento para acercarse a Crystal y posteriormente adelantarse a ella. Es una verdadera pena que ahora qué decidí partir para cumplir mi sueño, es que finalmente hice una nueva amiga…

E-espera un momento… ¿Acaso tu no tienes amigos en New Bark?

Pues no realmente. Uno que otro conocido, pero ninguno de ellos lo considero cómo amigo…

Ohh. Y-ya veo…

* * *

 _ **Pueblo New Bark, Laboratorio del Profesor Elm, 5:25 P.M**_

* * *

Finalmente al regresar al laboratorio del profesor Elm, Gold y Crystal pudieron observar de primera mano como varios de los ayudantes del profesor conversaban con un par de policías en la parte de afuera del lugar.

Al entrar al laboratorio, ellos vieron a un enojado profesor Elm tratando de arreglar el desorden que había en su oficina con cara de pocos amigos. El al ver a su hija, automáticamente cambió su semblante y la abrazo como si no la hubiera visto en años.

Me alegra que regresaran sanos y salvos. Manifestó Elm sonriendo ampliamente.

Le dije que la traería de vuelta, profesor. No tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

Mas te valia cumplirlo. Comentó Elm soltando un suspiro.

Papá… logramos traer el pokehuevo que querías para tu investigación. Anuncio Crystal apuntando a la mochila de Gold.

Aquí lo tiene. Exclamó el joven nuevo entrenador al sacar el pokehuevo y entregandoselo al profesor. Espero le sirva mucho en su investigación.

Mr. Pokémon nos informo que para que el pokehuevo nazca y se desarrolle rápidamente debe estar con un entrenador que esté en constante movimiento o en batallas pokemon. Agregó Crystal.

¿Ah sí? Pregunto Elm mirando detenidamente al pokehuevo. Interesante, realmente interesante.

Profesor… lamento cambiar de tema de esta manera tan drástica, pero creo que nosotros sabemos quien fue el que robó a su totodile.

¿Huh?

Eso es cierto papá. Gold batallo contra él en la entrada de la ruta veintinueve (29) justo cuando veníamos de regreso.

Pero lastimosamente él logró escapar en medio de la batalla por un descuido mio. Lo lamento mucho...

No es tu culpa, Gold. Aseguro Elm tratando de tranquilizar a su ayudante antes de darle un par de palmadas en la espalda. Ahora dime cómo era ese maldi…. Cómo era el...

Él es pelirrojo y su cabello le llegaba más o menos hasta el cuello. Informó Crystal. Además, sus ojos eran de color plateado y estaba vestido con una chaqueta de color negro y unos jeans purpura…

¿Algo más? Pregunta Elm.

Creo que tenía más o menos nuestra edad. Agrego Gold cruzandome de brazos. Pero tengo la impresión de que su intención no era la de robar a totodile.

Coincido con Gold. Tengo la corazonada de que hay algo más detrás de todo esto.

¿A qué se refieren con algo más? Preguntó el profesor.

Durante mi batalla contra el, Totodile siguió sus órdenes al pie de la letra. Nunca vi a su pokemon dudar de él. Era como si Totodile se fue por su cuenta con el.

Pensándolo bien creo que Gold tiene razón. La manera en que Totodile seguía sus órdenes no es algo que se consigue si robas un pokemon, era como si ellos tenían un vínculo…

No sean ridículos chicos, ¿Totodile porque se iría con alguien como él?

Pongámoslo de esta manera, quizás Totodile se sintió apartado porque Crystal escogió a Chikorita y después yo elegí a Cyndaquil.

Él debió de sentirse solo y rechazado. Agregó Crystal. ¿Como no pude notarlo antes?

Es una teoría descabellada, pero creo que tiene un poco de sentido. Acepto Elm a regaña dientes. Supongo que no descartó esa posibilidad…

Tiene bastante sentido si lo piensas detenidamente, padre, pero aun no resolvemos porque el entro aquí...

Posterior a lo dicho por su hija, Elm se encaminó inmediatamente a su escritorio, solo para terminar notando que el cajón qué se suponía había cerrado por seguridad para proteger unos importantes documentos, estaba roto y tenía marcas de garras.

Esas son-…

Son las marcas de las garras de Totodile. Comentó Crystal al verlas más de cerca.

Esto solo demuestra que Totodile si se fue con el pelirrojo por su propia cuenta. Aseguro Gold con molestia. D-demonios…

El profesor al inspeccionar el cajón con las marcas de garras, se dio cuenta de que faltaba un informe sobre qué pokémon pueden evolucionar por la influencia de ondas de radio y las ventajas y desventajas de utilizar este método.

Todo este desastre… Todo esto fue para cubrir el robo de un informe sobre evolución por medio de ondas de radio y Totodile fue un extra en su plan. Comentó Elm con desgano y molestia. No puedo creer esto…

Lastimosamente ese parece ser el caso. Reconoció Crystal al darle un tierno y fugaz abrazo a su padre. Ohh… por cierto casi lo olvido.

¿Hpmh?

Cuando llegamos al laboratorio de Mr. pokémon, nos encontramos con el profesor Oak.

¿Enserio?

Así es, padre. El nos entrego a mi y a Gold un par de pokédex, pero…

¿Pero… ?

Uno de ellos desapareció luego de la batalla contra el pelirrojo...

Eso es lo de menos. Manifestó Elm de manera más calmada. Lo que mas me importa en este momento es que ustedes dos (2) están bien.

Propongo que le informemos a la policía de todo esto. Sugirió Gold. De seguro todo lo que descubrimos aquí les sería de utilidad para atrapar a ese pelirrojo.

Padre e hija asintieron prácticamente a la vez ante la propuesta de Gold. Un par de minutos después y luego de haber informado a las autoridades competentes sobre lo que descubrieron, Gold decidió que era hora de volver a casa para cenar. Elm, por su parte siguió limpiando el desastre que aún imperaba en su laboratorio y Crystal decidió acompañar a Gold hasta su casa.

N-no era necesario que vinieras, Crys. Comentó Gold en un tono que demostraba vergüenza, mientras ahora caminaba junto con Crystal en la acerca de la calle principal de New Bark. Hubiera preferido que te quedaras con tu padre ayudándolo en su laboratorio...

Me hubiese gustado hacer eso, pero cómo conozco tan bien a mi padre, lo mejor era darle un poco de espacio para que se relaje. Informó Crystal. Además, te acompaño porque deseo conocer en dónde es qué vives exactamente.

¿Enserio esa es la razón por la que me acompañas?

¿Acaso piensas que te acompaño porque quizás esta sea la última vez que nos veamos por un largo tiempo?

Hahaha, ni idea, pero te prometo que terminare con este viaje lo más pronto posible y regresare a New Bark cómo el nuevo campeón de la liga pokémon. Juro que venceré a la Elite Four y superare el legado de Red.

¿Lo prometes? Pregunto Crystal antes de fijar su mirada en el rostro de Gold. ¿Enserio lo prometes?

Lo prometo en nombre de nuestra nueva amistad. Exclamó Gold al extender su dedo meñique y amarrandolo con uno de la mano de Crystal. Se que no me será fácil ganar dieciséis (16) medallas de gimnasio antes de julio del otro año qué es cuando empieza la próxima liga pokemon, pero creo que puedo lograrlo si salgo cuanto antes de aqui.

Espero de todo corazon cumplas tu promesa, Gold…

Siempre cumplo mis promesas. Reitero un tanto ofendido el de cabello negro.

Eso ya lo veremos...

Ammm ¿Crys…?

¿S-si...?

Esa de ahi es mi casa. Informó Gold al apuntar una sencilla casa de dos (2) pisos de color crema, la cual estaba a escasos metros de su posición.

Ohh… P-pues es bastante linda. Confesó Crystal un poco cabizbaja. Tiene un interesante toque…

Hahaha, todo es gracias a mi madre. Ella es extremadamente estricta conmigo y con mi padre.

Puedo imaginarlo…

Bueno… hasta aquí llegó nuestra pequeña aventura. Comentó Gold con una sonrisa. Fue un placer el haberte conocido.

B-buena suerte en tu viaje, Gold. Espero que te diviertas.

Agradezco el deseo y espero verte pronto…

Cuídate mucho. Exclamó Crystal antes de darle la espalda a su acompañante. No estaré contigo para cuidar de ti, así que presta mucha atención a tu alrededor y alimenta a Cyndaquil, ¿ok?

Hahaha, cuando regrese de mi viaje te prometo que volveremos a salir juntos y te aseguro que podrás cuidar de mi y Cyndaquil todo lo que quieras.

N-n-no prometas cosas que no puedes cumplir. Manifestó Crystal ruborizándose salvajemente. Es de muy mala educación prometer cosas que-...

Nunca rompo mis promesas y no pretendo empezar ahora. Exclamó enérgicamente Gold antes de darle un sorpresivo y breve abrazo a Crystal. Ya lo veras.

Inmediatamente al soltar a Crystal milésimas de segundo después, ella miro con ternura a Gold a la vez que se le dibujaba una sonrisa y se podía notar a simple vista cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Luego de todo esto, Crystal hizo una pequeña reverencia, se dio media vuelta y camino lentamente en dirección al laboratorio de su padre antes de que terminara de caer la noche.

El joven nuevo entrenador espero a que Crystal se perdiera de vista, para entrar a su casa, pero no sin antes mirar con infinita nostalgia y alegría a su alrededor. Gold amaba profundamente New Bark y muy en el fondo de su alma le dolía el tener que irse, pero era algo necesario si deseaba cumplir su sueño.

Al entrar de lleno a su casa y luego de darse una larga ducha, Gold le contó a su familia con lujo de detalles durante la cena todo lo sucedido en la tarde de hoy. El informó también de su decisión de salir esa misma noche para empezar oficialmente su viaje cómo entrenador pokémon. Obviamente y cómo era de esperarse, la madre de Gold se opuso de manera rotunda a que su único hijo saliera de noche, mientras que su padre tomo de mejor manera la decisión de su hijo, pero de todos modos le dio la razón a su esposa en qué lo mejor era que Gold esperase al dia siguiente para iniciar su viaje.

Hoy sí que fue un largo dia. Se dijo Gold para si mismo al entrar a su habitación luego de cenar con sus padres y dejarse caer de manera estrepitosa encima de su cama para después dejar salir a Cyndaquil de su pokebola y encender el televisor. Nada salió cómo lo tenía planeado, pero no fue del todo malo porque hice una amiga… ¿verdad que si Cyndaquil?

El pequeño pokémon de fuego observo con inquietud a su entrenador y le respondió a este con un sonoro bostezo.

¿Pero sabes algo, Cyndaquil? Tengo una idea. Cuando mis padres se duerman hay que irnos y empezar nuestro viaje esta misma noche, porque sinceramente no creo poder esperar hasta mañana…

Cyndaquil inclinó su cabeza un poco a su izquierda y miró con extrema curiosidad a su entrenador antes de volver a bostezar y empezar a jugar con una pelota de football que estaba en el suelo.

Gold, sin vacilar o perder más tiempo, hizo una corta y concisa carta de despedida, después arregló cuidadosamente su mochila con todo lo necesario para su viaje y luego se entretuvo entre utilizar su computadora y mirando televisión hasta que fuera el momento de irse.

Sé que esto es algo apresurado y muy probablemente mi madre termine muy molesta por esto, pero necesito irme de New Bark esta misma noche. Se dijo a sí mismo Gold con emoción. Estoy seguro de que si espero hasta mañana, es muy probable que me termine arrepintiendo de todo esto y me quede para siempre aquí…

Cuando fueron alrededor de las dos (2) de la madrugada, Gold bajo a la planta baja de su casa al suponer que sus padres estaban dormidos, luego dejo la carta de despedida en el comedor de la cocina para que ellos la leyeran en la mañana y posteriormente abrió con extremo cuidado la puerta principal para finalmente salir, pero justo antes de lograr su cometido, Gold sintió un terrible escalofrío en su espalda seguido de un horrendo sentimiento de miedo.

¿A donde crees que vas jovencito? Se escuchó preguntar con completa seriedad una rígida voz detrás de Gold, cosa que provocó que de manera torpe el ahora nuevo entrenador se volteara y mirara con profundo miedo a un sujeto de lentes y ojos con una tonalidad dorada, cabello algo corto y de color negro, de complexión algo delgada pero fornida y quien poseía en ese momento una estoica expresión en su para nada delicado su rostro lleno de barba de varios días sin afeitar.

Y-yo… Uhhh… H-hola, Papá. Q-qué linda noche, ¿N-no lo crees?

Eres irremediablemente predecible, Gold. Comento su padre cruzándose de brazos y mirando fijamente a los dorados ojos de su hijo antes de negar lentamente con su cabeza. Era demasiado obvio qué intentarías escabullirte para empezar tu viaje esta misma noche. Es por eso que decidí tender una trampa y caiste redondo en ella. ¿Es qué acaso no aprendiste nada de mi? Si deseas superarme a mi o a Red, debes aprender a ver a través de lo obvio y nunca bajar la guardia aunque la situación diga lo contrario.

L-lo lamento papá, pero muy bien sabes que espere dos (2) largos años por este momento. No es cómo si podía evitarlo…

Eso lo se perfectamente y es por eso que no me interpondré en esto.

¿Huh?

Acepta esto cómo un regalo y prosigue tu camino. Manifestó el padre de Gold al sacar del bolsillo de su pijama una pokebola con un Eevee y posteriormente colocandola en la mano derecha de su hijo. Este se suponía iba a ser tu primer pokémon, pero decidiste qué Gregory tuviese ese honor, así que solo vete antes de que cambie de opinion y se lo cuente todo a Sakura…

Papá...Y-yo… M-muchas gracias por esto. Murmuro Gold claramente avergonzado y un poco conmovido al guardar la pokebola de su nuevo pokémon. Enserio, gracias…

Cuidate mucho, Gold y espero sinceramente que nos visites de vez en cuando.

Te juro que te haré estar orgulloso de mi. Asevero Gold antes de salir finalmente de su casa y en dirección a la ruta veintinueve (29). Ya verás cómo te superare a ti y a Red.

A pesar de la tétrica oscuridad que otorgaba la fría noche, el camino de New Bark a Ciudad Cherrygrove a través de la ruta veintinueve (29) fue pan comido gracias a Cyndaquil, quien ilumino sin problemas el camino y de paso venció a uno que otro molesto pokémon salvaje. Gold, al llegar a la solitaria entrada de Ciudad Cherrygrove un par de minutos después, se encontró con un muy familiar rostro el cual el no esperaba volver a ver.

¿Me extrañaste? Preguntó Crystal con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver llegar a Gold a la entrada de Ciudad Cherrygrove.


	7. ¿Kelly?

¿Me extrañaste? Preguntó Crystal con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver llegar a Gold a la entrada de Ciudad Cherrygrove.

¿C-crystal?...¿P-pero que como? ¿P-por qué rayos estás aquí?

¿Acaso no es obvio, tontito? Decidí que también me ire de viaje por la región. Informó la chica al señalar la mochila que traía en la espalda. Me sorprende lo ingenuos que puedes llegar a ser ante las cosas obvias...

¿QUE? P-pero si te acabas de mudar con tu padre, no lo entiend-...

Es cierto que hace poco me mude con mi padre para aprender de él, pero ahora creo fervientemente que mi formación como futura profesora pokémon se beneficiaría aún más si viajo contigo por la región y observó de primera mano todo Johto.

¿Ehh?

En la tarde luego de tu batalla contra el pelirrojo te diste cuenta que aun tienes mucho qué aprender como entrenador, mientras que yo solo estando contigo un par de horas aprendí más que estando encerrada con mi padre en su laboratorio. Informo Crystal de manera enérgica a la vez que miraba con emoción la silenciosa ciudad que estaba enfrente suyo. Ya puedo imaginar lo mucho que podría aprender si continuó viajando a tu lado a través de toda la región Johto…

P-p-pero yo tambien ire a la región Kanto luego de vencer los gimnasios de Johto…

Mejor aún. Exclamó Crystal sin dejar de sonreir. Deseo conocer el mundo y aprender todo lo que pueda sobre los pokémon, sus ecosistemas y sus interacciones con los entrenadores y su entorno.

E-entiendo a lo que quieres llegar, ¿pero estas completamente segura de esto?

Completamente segura.

¿P-pero y tu padre?

¿Que con el?

¿Que dijo al respecto de que viajes conmigo?

Ahhh… No te preocupes por ese pequeño detalle…

¿Pequeño detalle? Repitió Gold con inquietud al momento en que levanto una de sus cejas y se cruzo de brazos. No me digas que escapaste de casa...

C-claro que no. Y-yo solo decidí por ahora no pedir permiso…

Por el amor de Arceus. El profesor va a matarme…

No creo que mi padre llegué a tanto. Aseguró Crystal al tomar de la mano a Gold y guiandolo sin previo aviso al centro pokémon que estaba a un par de cuadras de la entrada de la metrópolis. Vayamos a rentar un par de habitaciones para pasar la noche.

Espera un momento, Crystal. Ordeno Gold de manera algo tosca al soltarse de la mano de su compañera y observándola con más preguntas de las que podía procesar su mente. Antes de continuar, tengo una pregunta para ti…

¿Si?

¿Como sabias que saldría esta misma noche?

Ohhh… Hehehe, digamos que tuve la corazonada de que harías algo como esto.

¿E-enserio? Pregunto Gold con visible desconcierto. P-pero-...

Eres algo predecible, Gold. Yo estaba completamente segura de que no podrías esperar hasta mañana para empezar tu viaje. Comentó Crystal rápidamente. Tu me comentaste en la tarde que tu madre era algo estricta, así que supuse que ella no te dejaría salir y qué recurririas a escapar.

¿T-tú supusiste todo esto de un comentario que hice?

Uh-huh. También gracias al saber dónde quedaba exactamente tu casa es qué pude más o menos calcular el tiempo que tardarias en llegar aquí. Aunque confieso que la parte difícil fue adivinar a qué hora escaparias de casa, pero parece que acerté en qué sería al menos un par de horas después de la media noche, porque solo tengo esperando aquí más o menos quince (15) minutos.

Gold estaba atónito y su ahora pálido rostro lo demostraba a la perfección. Sus secos labios empezaron involuntariamente a temblar hasta el momento en que miro por instinto y con algo de miedo de arriba a abajo a Crystal, ya que su subconsciente apenas si podia creer todo lo que ella analizo, cálculo y planeo con tan solo un par de vagos datos.

¿Y que si hubiera cambiado de parecer? Pregunto Gold en un tono más cauteloso y al volver en si. ¿Y si yo hubiese-...?

No digas tonterías y vayamos a registrarnos de una vez en el centro pokemon. Ordenó Crystal volviendo a tomar la mano de su acompañante. Muero de frio aquí afuera…

D-demonios… ¿Enserio soy tan predecible? Se preguntó Gold con total decepción y molestia, mientras caminaba agarrado de la mano de Crystal en dirección al centro pokémon en las frías y tranquilas calles de Cherrygrove. Así no se suponía debía de empezar mi grandioso viaje…

Luego de una exhaustiva revisión por parte de unos de los guardias de seguridad que cuidan por las noches las puertas del centro pokémon, finalmente Gold y Crystal pudieron rentar dos (2) sencillas habitación para pasar lo que quedaba de noche. Ellos inmediatamente subieron al segundo piso del lugar y encontraron con facilidad sus respectivas habitaciones, las cuales estaban una al lado de la otra.

Gold, antes de dormir me gustaría darte algo. Anuncio Crystal al abrir repentinamente su mochila.

Ese es…

Es el pokehuevo. Afirma Crystal con tranquilidad. Lo traje porque deseo que tu lo tengas.

Sinceramente no creo que a tu padre le agrade del todo esa idea. Aseguro Gold con nerviosismo. Preferiría que lo llevaras contigo.

¿Estás seguro? Mr. Pokemon dijo qué-…

Recuerdo muy bien lo que él dijo, pero creo que seria mejor que tu cuides de él. Tómalo como un parte de tu entrenamiento como futura profesora pokémon...

Ohhh… En ese caso aceptaré encantada cuidar de él. Exclamó Crystal antes de volver a guardar con cuidado el pokehuevo en su mochila y posteriormente abriendo la puerta de su habitación. Te veré más tarde en la mañana...

Buenas noches Crys. Murmuro Gold antes de dirigirse también a su propia habitación a descansar.

Gold al abrir la puerta de su habitación, colocó su mochila en el suelo, luego se cambio a algo más cómodo para dormir y por último se dejó caer estrepitosamente en la suave cama. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido durante el dia, Gold no se sentía del todo agotado. Un sin fin de pensamientos y recuerdos del pasado invadieron su mente una vez se acomodo de mejor manera en la cama, y prácticamente sin darse cuenta, el ahora nuevo entrenador cayó en un profundo sueño.

La mañana siguiente llegó cómo la fría brisa invernal en una tarde a finales del otoño. Los tibios rayos del sol atravesaron con facilidad las delgadas cortinas que cubrían la ventana de la habitación de Gold, lo que terminó por provocar que el se despertara cuando estos impactaron en su rostro y debido a esto terminara por observar de manera instintiva su pokegear.

Así que son un poco más de las ocho (8). Se dijo a sí mismo Gold estando más dormido que despierto. Supongo que aun mi madre no se ha dado cuenta qué me fui de casa. Solo espero que mi padre pueda controlarla…

Curiosamente, la única y más grande preocupación de Gold en ese momento era qué se supone deberia de hacer con Crystal. Por un lado, el disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de su ahora nueva amiga, pero por el otro, el no deseaba complicar su relación con el profesor Elm debido a lo mucho que lo respetaba y en cierta forma lo admiraba.

Demonios… Así no es cómo imagine que empezaria mi viaje. Se dijo para si mismo Gold con cierta molestia al finalmente salir de la cama y sentarse en uno de sus bordes. Siento que estoy traicionando la confianza de todas las personas importantes para mi… ¿Qué rayos se supone debo de hacer en un caso cómo este? Ughh… Lo menos qué deseo en estos momentos son más malditas sorpresas.

Luego de su pequeño monologo, Gold ingresó al baño, se lavo los dientes, se dio una rápida ducha y posteriormente sacó la pokebola del nuevo pokémon qué le regalo su padre y la abrió enfrente suyo.

Espero esto me pueda animar un poco. Murmuró Gold al momento en que un pequeño y peludo pokémon cuadrupedo de color marrón y largas orejas puntiagudas, se terminó de formar enfrente de el.

Eevee al ver a Gold enfrente de él, mantuvo una saludable distancia y procedió a mirarlo de arriba a abajo con algo de timidez notable en sus oscuros ojos.

No seas tan tímido conmigo. Manifestó Gold al arrodillarse enfrente del pokémon. Mi nombre es Gold Tsubasa y digamos que soy tu nuevo entrenador.

El pokémon de color marrón luego de la presentación de Gold, inclino su cabeza de manera curiosa y luego se acerco con cautela para proceder a olfatear a su nuevo entrenador.

Creo que mi olor te será bastante familiar. Mi padre debe de tener un olor similar al mío.

Eevee al terminar de olfatear a Gold milésimas de segundo después, pudo notar que el de cabello negro estaba en lo correcto y cómo consecuencia se dejó acariciara detrás de las orejas.

Sabes Eevee… Mi objetivo es algo complicado de conseguir. Asevero Gold sin titubear y con completa seriedad. Yo deseo conquistar todos los gimnasio de la región de Johto y tambien los de la región de Kanto para entrar al torneo de la liga pokémon el año que viene. Mi meta es coronarme campeón de ese torneo, luego derrotar a la Elite Four y finalmente a Red, así que espero de todo corazón poder contar con tu ayuda.

Eevee respondió a todo lo dicho por parte de su entrenador con una amable sonrisa y asintiendo con alegría. Aparentemente la idea le termino por agradar.

Perfecto. En ese caso, te presentaré a mi único otro pokémon. Informó Gold al ahora abrir la pokebola de Cyndaquil.

El pokémon de fuego justo luego de salir de su pokebola soltó un sonoro y algo exagero bostezo antes de utilizar sus patas delanteras para rascar su estomago.

Uhh… Este es Eevee. Informó Gold para con Cyndaquil. Desde hoy el sera nuestro nuevo compañero de viaje y nos ayudará a cumplir nuestra meta.

Ambos pokémon intercambiaron curiosas miradas y no tardaron en empezar alegremente a correr de un lado al otro de la habitación con toda la intención de jugar el uno con el otro.

¿No les parecería mejor si bajamos a desayunar? Propuso en voz alta Gold antes de abrir la puerta principal de la habitación la cual conducía al pasillo. Sinceramente muero de hambre…

Ambos pokémon asintieron prácticamente a la vez, luego todos en conjunto se dirigieron y tocaron la puerta de la habitación de Crystal, pero por desgracia no hubo respuesta alguna de su parte.

Supongo que quizás ella bajó a desayunar o aun debe de estar dormida. Comentó Gold a sus pokémon cruzandome de brazos, mientras ellos lo observaban con curiosidad. Supongo que lo averiguaremos cuando bajemos.

Al entrar a la cafetería del centro pokémon, la cual estaba ubicada en la planta baja, Gold noto casi de inmediato que el lugar estaba prácticamente desierto, con excepción de un par de ancianos, quienes desayunaban con tranquilidad, pero no había señales de Crystal por ningún lado.

Entonces si debe de estar aun dormida. Supuso Gold soltando un suspiro y acercándose a una de las enfermeras encargadas para ordenar su desayuno junto al de Eevee y Cyndaquil.

A pesar de lo que muchos piensan, en lo personal Gold disfrutaba de la comida del centro pokémon. Curiosamente el siempre pensó que esta era bastante decente tanto para los humanos como también para los pokemon.

Al terminar de desayunar, el novato entrenador regreso a Eevee y a Cyndaquil a sus respectivas pokebolas para que pudieran reposar la comida, luego procedió a subir las escaleras al segundo piso para volver a su habitación y esperar que se despertara Crystal, pero justo cuando el se posiciono frente a la puerta de su habitación, Gold se percate muy para su molestia de que no tenía en sus bolsillos las llaves para entrar.

Oh por el amor de Arceus. Genial… Simplemente genial. ¿Es qué acaso este maldito dia puede ponerse peor?

¿G-gold? ¿A-acaso eres tu, Gold?

Un profundo sentimiento de nerviosismo y miedo invadió de manera violenta cada átomo del cuerpo de Gold cuando finalmente él se volteo para mirar quien había llamado su nombre. Al de New Bark prácticamente se le helo la sangre y tanto su respiración cómo su pulso se aceleraron de manera desmedida al observar qué ahora enfrente de él estaba parada una pequeña y pálida rubia de lentes con brillantes lágrimas en sus únicos ojos de diferentes colores.

Y-yo… Uhh… ¿K-kelly…? ¿P-pero qué rayos es lo que-...?

Por el amor de Arceus, eres tu, Gold. Exclamó la chica abalanzándose rápidamente contra el de cabello negro y abrazándolo con fuerza en el proceso. N-no sabes lo mucho que te extrañe…

N-no puedo creer esto. Manifestó Gold con infinita incredulidad y prácticamente con el corazón en la garganta. ¿Qué rayos estas haciendo aqui, Kelly? S-se suponía que tu-...

Recien regrese de la Región Sinnoh. Informó rápidamente la rubia con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Iba de camino a Pueblo New Bark para regresar a tu lado, pero decidí hospedarme aquí ayer por la noche para descansar un poco.

A simple vista, Kelly era una chica de la misma edad qué Gold. Su rubia y sedosa cabellera le llegaba por debajo del cuello y su estatura era un poco más abajo del promedio. Curiosamente, sus hermosos ojos eran de dos diferentes tonalidades, el izquierdo era de color azul y brillaba cómo un zafiro, mientras que el derecho era de color verde cómo una esmeralda. Ella utilizaba en ese momento unos elegantes anteojos para la vista y estaba vestida con una ligera pijama de color rojo, la cual resaltaba a la perfección su esbelta figura.

En ese preciso momento, el corazón de Gold se aceleró de manera desenfrenada y el vívidamente podía sentir cómo su rostro se empezaba a sonrojar con violencia. Gold estaba atónito, sin aliento y sin palabras para ella.

Después de tanto tiempo por fin nos volvemos a ver frente a frente. Murmuro Kelly soltando un par de lágrimas antes de volver a abrazar a Gold con ternura. No tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañe…

N-no puedo creer esto… T-tú te mudaste el año pasado a la region Sinnoh para vivir con tu prima y tu abuela. ¿Porque regresaste?

¿Acaso no es obvio? Regrese por ti, Gold. Asevero Kelly sin titubear y con completa seguridad. Mi prima finalmente se convirtió en la nueva campeon de la liga pokémon de Sinnoh y mi abuela despues de mucho esfuerzo, accedió a dejarme regresar a Johto.

¿T-tu regresaste por mi? Pregunto Gold al separar su cuerpo del de la rubia. P-pero tu-...

Dime, Gold… ¿Acaso no recuerdas la promesa que hicimos?

P-por supuesto qué la recuerdo. Aseguro el de New Bark evitando a toda costa mirar a la rubia a los ojos. Se suponía que ambos nos volveríamos entrenadores y que viajamos juntos por todo Johto.

Yo regrese para cumplir esa promesa…

¿Pero como sabias qué-…?

Yo nunca perdi comunicacion con tu madre. Informo Kelly con tranquilidad. Hace un par de semanas, ella me informo que estabas pronto a conseguir tu primer pokemon, asi que decidi que era el momento perfecto para regresar a Johto y sorprenderte, pero la sorprendida termine siendo yo. ¿Que es lo que haces hospedado aquí?

Ohh… Es que ayer por la tarde recibí a mi primer pokemon y…

¿Y…?

Digamos que empecé mi viaje en la madrugada y me quede aquí para pasar lo que quedaba de noche…

¿Osea que escapaste de casa?

Algo así. Acepto Gold al darse cuenta de la razon del porque su madre deseaba tanto que el empezara su viaje al dia siguiente.

Supongo que era nuestro destino el volver a encontrarnos. Comentó Kelly con una enorme sonrisa en sus finos labios. ¿Te parece si mejor entramos a tu habitacion? Me gustaria poder hablar contigo de muchas otras cosas en privado…

Uhhh… M-me encantaria tambien que pudiéramos entrar para charlar, pero no se en donde rayos deje las llaves de mi habitación. Confesó Gold sintiéndose cómo un completo inútil y volviendo a sonrojarse con intensidad, pero esta vez debido a la vergüenza. L-lo lamento…

¿De casualidad no serían estas? Preguntó Kelly al mismo tiempo en que sacaba del bolsillo de su pijama una desgastada llave con un pequeño número siete (7) gravado en ella. La encontré tirada cerca de las escaleras y estaba por bajar para dársela a una de las enfermeras.

Esa es. Exclamó Gold con una mezcla de alegría y alivio notable en su voz antes de tomar la llave de entre las manos de Kelly y posteriormente abrir la puerta de su habitación para qué entraran. Gracias a Arceus que la encontraste…

Kelly respondió a lo dicho por Gold con un guiño y posteriormente ambos entraron a la habitación. Ella se terminó sentando en el extremo izquierdo de la desarreglada cama, mientras que Gold se sentó en el derecho.

De manera extraña y muy a pesar de que ya había pasado alrededor de un año desde la última vez que se vieron, la atmósfera en la habitación era bastante tranquila y no tan tensa como se supone que sería un encuentro de este tipo entre dos (2) personas que tuvieron una fugaz relación en el pasado.

Lamento con toda mi alma el haberme ido de ese modo tan repentino hace un año. Comenta Kelly al fijar sus ojos en los de Gold y con extremo dolor antes de que este pudiera tan siquiera articular alguna palabra. Realmente aprecio todo el apoyo que me brindaste y atesoro cómo no tienes idea los hermosos momentos que pasamos juntos.

Olvida eso. Murmuró el de New Bark tratando de restarle importancia a lo sucedido. Ya el pasado no tiene solución y por mi parte comprendo la razón del porque preferiste irte de este lugar.

¿E-e-enserio lo sabes?

No es un secreto que el divorcio de tus padres fue bastante caótico, así que era obvio asumir que decidiste alejarte lo más lejos posible de este lugar para no tener que lidiar con eso. Debo confesar que me tomó bastante tiempo poder asimilarlo, pero con el pasar de los meses me di cuenta de por qué lo hiciste. Además, el volverme ayudante del profesor Elm me ayudó en cierta forma a distraerme…

Y-yo… R-realmente lo siento cómo no tienes idea, Gold. Asevero la rubia antes de cerrar sus brillantes ojos de diferentes colores, suspirar de manera sonora y posteriormente agachar ligeramente su cabeza. No existe día en que no me arrepienta por haber hecho las cosas de esta manera tan estupida. En verdad lo lamento con todo mi corazon…

Gold trago algo de saliva y prefirió permanecer en silencio con una estoica expresión en su aún sonrojado rostro. Era un secreto a voces para todos en New Bark que Kelly fue su primer unico y gran amor, y su partida fue para él cómo una ardiente estocada en su corazón, la cual hasta hace un par de meses atrás aún seguía ardiendo con intensidad.

Fui débil, estúpida e inmadura. Cuando llegó el momento de decidir, toma la peor opción posible y termine por lastimar a la persona más importante en el mundo para mi.

S-solo olvidalo, K-kelly. No vale la pena qué-...

Cynthia y mi abuela fueron muy comprensivas conmigo, Gold, pero aunque no lo creas, te extrañe y me hiciste mucha falta…

Tch… T-tu tambien me hiciste falta cómo ni te lo imaginas, Kelly, pero no podía darme el lujo de sufrir por ti estando tan cerca de empezar a cumplir mi sueño. Es cierto que terminaste yendo a Sinnoh sin decirme una sola palabra y por eso mi corazon se rompio en millones de pedazos, pero tenía que ser fuerte por mi propio bien. Se suponia que tu y yo nos volveríamos entrenadores y recorreriamos Johto y Kanto juntos.

Lo sé y créeme que no espero que todo vuelva a ser como antes, pero lo que realmente deseo es que podamos volvamos a ser amigos y que olvidemos el pasado, porque aunque sea muy dificil de creer para ti, y-yo… yo aún tengo muchos sentimientos por ti en mi corazon, pero dejaré que el tiempo decida qué pasará…

S-supongo que eso es lo mejor que podemos hacer. Asevero Gold al levantarse finalmente de la cama con la cara totalmente enrojecida y buscando con desesperación ropa limpia en su mochila para vestirse luego de ducharse. Ya veremos qué nos depara el futuro…

En fin… Regresare a mi habitacion, Gold. Informó Kelly sonriendo tímidamente antes de levantarse también de la cama y caminar en dirección a la puerta. Aunque aún hay muchas cosas más por hablar.

Te acompañare a tu habitación, luego me duchare y si lo deseas podemos volver a conversar más tarde.

Kelly asintió silenciosamente con una sonrisa, luego Gold procedió a abrir la puerta de la habitación que conducía al pasillo y junto al momento en que ambos terminaron de salir, en un rápido y sorpresivo movimiento, Kelly se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de Gold y le dio un tierno beso en sus labios.

Frio, calor, pasion, odio, desesperación, esperanza. Gold estaba sintiendo en ese momento un frustrante torbellino de sentimientos revolver el interior de su atareada mente, los cuales estaban desgarrando todo a su paso y lo dejaron mareado y sumamente confundido.

Te espero en la sala de espera en treinta (30) minutos. Informó la rubia al separar sus labios de los de Gold y luego irse corriendo rápidamente por el pasillo para ir a su habitación. No me hagas esperar, ¿de acuerdo?

El repentino y húmedo beso dejó el cuerpo de Gold tan frío cómo un témpano de hielo y en un aparente estado de Shock. El apenas si podía recordar el cómo respirar o caminar y el estado actual de su cuerpo se asemejaba mucho al de una gelatina debido a lo mucho que temblaba.

D-demonios… ¿A-acaso estare soñando? Se preguntó Gold de manera torpe al momento en que utilizaba su mano derecha para rozar con delicadeza sus labios. ¿Realmente me encontré con Kelly y nos besamos? No puedo creerlo…

No estas soñando Gold, pero en todo caso te deseo buenos días. Se escucho decir una femenina voz detrás del nuevo entrenador, la cual denotaba algo de molestia y desilucion.

Si el beso con Kelly lo dejo frio, la voz que escucho ahora Gold hizo qué se le helara la sangre por completo hasta el punto que una serie de escalofríos empezó a atacarle.

Uhhhh… B-b-buenos días, C-crystal. Manifestó Gold en un nervioso todo al momento en qué se volteo y miro de frente a su ahora compañera de viaje. ¿Q-qué tal amaneciste?

Gold, ¿se puede saber quien es ella exactamente? Pregunto Crystal casi al instante y con cara de muy pocos amigos.

P-pues… Uhhh… Lo que sucedió fue qué… Y-yo… Ehhh… N-no es lo que parece. Veras, ella es… Ammm… Digamos que ella es una vieja amiga…

¿UNA AMIGA? Repitió Crystal en voz alta antes de mirar a Gold con repudio y aún más desilucion. ¿Se supone tengo que creer eso?

Esa es la verdad, Crys. Se que te había dicho que no tenía amigos en New Bark, pero ella se mudó el año pasado a la región Sinnoh. En verdad se que todo esto es raro, pero lo que ella y yo estábamos haciend-...

No quiero saber qué clase de cosas estaban haciendo allá adentro. Asevero Crystal de forma agresiva. Yo sola soy capaz de imaginarlo.

Crys, creeme que no pasó nada de lo que tu estas pensando. Informó rápida y desesperadamente Gold al tratar de hacer entrar en razón a Crystal. Esto es un terrible malentendido. Ella fue la que-...

¿Un mal entendido? Volvió a repetir Crystal claramente ofendida, pero ahora con el rostro completamente enrojecido. ¿Acaso crees que soy estúpida?

Claro que no. Tu eres la chica más inteligente que he conocido en mi vida…

Gold, ella estaba en pijama y luego te beso al salir de tu habitación. ¿Qué crees que debo de pensar?

Y-yo-…

Un violento sonido seco se hizo presente y resonó por todo el pasillo. Crystal en su enojo, le propino una fuerte cachetada en una de sus mejillas a Gold, la cual automáticamente se enrojecio.

¿Ya te sientes mejor? Pregunto con completa frialdad Gold al posar sus ojos en Crystal luego de la cachetada. ¿Feliz?

G-gold, y-yo… L-lo siento. N-no debi de hacer eso. Manifestó Crystal en un evidente tono de arrepentimiento y al regresar a su estado normal, luego de haber descargado toda su molestia en un solo golpe. Y-yo-...

Si tan solo me hubieras escuchado por dos (2) segundos. Exclamó Gold de manera agresiva antes de frotar su adolorida mejilla. ¿Qué clase de profesora Pokémon serás si tan solo te basas en lo que te enseñan tus ojos, pero no investigas lo que realmente sucedió?

Las palabras de Gold tuvieron un fuerte impacto en Crystal, quien se encogió de hombros, permaneció en perfecto silencio y luego se dio media vuelta sin decir palabra alguna y posteriormente volvió a entrar a su habitación con visible decepción.

Gold, luego de lo ocurrio, entró nuevamente a su habitación y tomo una larga ducha para intentar calmarse un poco. Posteriormente se vistio y bajo a la planta baja del centro pokémon para encontrarse con Kelly en la sala de espera, solo que muy para su sorpresa, cuando el finalmente llego se encontro a Crystal, quien en ese momento era la única persona que estaba en el lugar.

¿Podrías perdonarme? Pregunto Crystal levantándose inmediatamente del sillón en dónde estaba sentada y colocándose en frente de Gold. No debí reaccionar de esa manera tan poco racional. Sentí celos y fui impulsiva…

¿Celos? Repitió Gold con cierta ironía y forzando una sonrisa. ¿No me digas que te enamoraste de mí?

P-P-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO. Gritó Crystal. ¿Porque alguien como yo sé enamoraría de alguien como tú? Eres lindo e inteligente para las batallas pokémon, pero eso no lo es todo para que yo me enamore.

Solo estaba bromeando, Crystal. Alego Gold. Relajate…

Pues él a mi si me gusta.

¿Ehhh?

En ese preciso instante y cómo por cosa del destino, Kelly entro lentamente a la sala de espera y poso su mirada primero en Gold y luego en Crystal.

Dije que el si me gusta. Repitió la pequeña y pálida rubia, mientras se ajustaba sus anteojos y extendía su mano derecha hacia Crystal ante la nerviosa mirada de Gold. Por cierto, mi nombre es Kelly Taylor. Es un placer conocerte.

Crystal quedo fria y miró con profunda perplejidad a la recién llegada, pero a pesar de su estado actual, ella estrechó su mano.

E-el placer es mío, "Kelly". Manifestó Crystal en un obvio tono sarcástico y mal intencionado.

Gold, ¿"ESTA" es tu novia? Pregunto Kelly con curiosidad al imitar el mismo tono sarcástico qué utilizó Crystal.

¿"ESTA"? Repitió Crystal en un visible tono de indignación. ¿A qué te refieres con "ESTA"?

Uhhh… E-ella no es mi novia. Informó Gold de manera nerviosa y torpe. E-ella es… Uhh… U-una nueva amiga que hice con la viajaré por todo Johto…

Oh. ¿Con qué viajaran juntos? Pregunto Kelly retóricamente antes de abalanzarse contra Gold y abrazarlo. En ese caso, permítanme unirme a ustedes en su viaje.

¿QUÉ? Exclamó Crystal furiosa.


	8. Una inusual Batalla

_**Ruinas de Alph, Dos (2) Días Después.**_

* * *

¿Cómo demonios se supone termine metido en este tipo de problema?

Si alguien me hubiera advertido que acabaría luchando contra una antigua organización criminal mundialmente reconocida, estoy completamente seguro que no le hubiese creido en lo absoluto. Pero lo peor no es esto, sino que para salir de este predicamento con vida, tengo que aliarme con un ladrón. Manifestó Gold de mala gana y con completa desilusión a la vez que le ordenaba a su Eevee atacar utilizando Quick Attack (Ataque Rápido) contra un Golbat que se acercaba peligrosamente a Crystal y Chikorita.

Tch… Creeme, yo tampoco estoy feliz con esto. Replicó Silver con cara de pocos amigos al ahora ordenar a su Croconaw derribar a un Raticate enemigo con Water gun (Chorro de agua)

¿Q-quieren por el amor de Arceus dejar de quejarse?, Esto no es un juego y mucho menos es el momento para pelear entre nosotros. Ordeno de un grito Crystal con evidente irritación y nerviosismo. C-chikorita utiliza Razor Leaf (hojas navaja).

Pues, yo encuentro esto bastante emocionante. Comentó Kelly de manera sorpresiva antes de ajustar sus lentes y posteriormente ordenando a su Piplup utilizar BubbleBeam (Rayo burbuja) contra un Grimer del enemigo. No todos los días se tiene la oportunidad de patearle el trasero a un grupo de criminales.

Gold, Silver y Crystal automáticamente y cómo si se tratara de un acto reflejo, miraron con una mezcla de asombro y extrañez a la rubia, puesto que todos ellos muy bien sabían qué este tipo de situaciones representaban la vida o la muerte, más sin embargo, Kelly no mostraba signo alguno de preocupación o nerviosismo.

* * *

 _ **Centro pokémon de Ciudad Cherrygrove, 9:50 A.M.**_

* * *

Oh. ¿Con qué viajaran juntos? Pregunto Kelly retóricamente antes de abalanzarse contra Gold y abrazarlo. En ese caso, permítanme unirme a ustedes en su viaje.

¿QUÉ? Exclamó Crystal furiosa.

¿V-viajaras con… nosotros? Pregunto Gold en un confuso tono al zafarse del abrazo de Kelly. ¿E-estas segura de esto?

Por supuesto que sí. Respondió la rubia de forma animada y enérgica. Esta es una perfecta oportunidad para viajar por la región y conocerla más a fondo.

P-pero-...

No se diga mas. Exclamó Kelly sonriendo de oreja a oreja e ignorando por completo la agresiva mirada que tenía Crystal en su rostro. Desde hoy viajaré con ustedes.

¿Enserio esto esta pasando? Se preguntó mentalmente Gold instantes antes de que el Pokegear de Crystal empezara a vibrar y a emitir sonidos.

Crystal inmediatamente al ver su Pokegear sonar, enfoco sus ojos en Gold y lo miro con algo de miedo.

Es tu padre, ¿cierto? Pregunto el de New Bark con seriedad.

Así es…

Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer en este momento es hablar con el. Propuso Gold. No puedes evitar enfrentarlo por siempre…

Supongo que tienes razon, Gold. Lo mejor es acabar con esto de una buena vez. Murmuro Crystal de manera nerviosa antes de contestar la llamada de su padre.

¿Ella escapó de casa también? Preguntó Kelly con curiosidad al ver lo nerviosa que estaba Crystal.

Si, algo así…

B-buenos días, padre. ¿Huh..? E-estoy actualmente en el Centro pokémon de Ciudad Cherrygrove con Gold.

¿P-porque tenias que mencionar mi nombre? Comentó Gold entre dientes y con miedo. Tu honestidad hará que Elm me mate…

Espera un momento. ¿Ella es la hija del profesor Elm? Preguntó Kelly mirando de arriba a abajo a Crystal. No tenía idea de que el tuviese una hija. No se parecen en nada...

Te sorprenderías de lo mucho que las personas hacen esa misma pregunta. Asevero Gold.

E-estoy bien, padre. Afirmó Crystal al caminar ahora inconscientemente en círculos dentro de la sala de espera y visiblemente estresada. Esto es algo que quiero hacer y deseo viajar junto con Gold por todo Johto y Kanto.

Ughhh, soy hombre muerto. Elm definitivamente va a matarme cuando nos volvamos a ver…

CLARO QUE EL NO ME OBLIGO. Informo Crystal en un agresivo tono al mismo tiempo en qué se sonrojaba. Se que hace una semana me mude contigo a New Bark, pero mi pequeño viaje con Gold el dia de ayer me enseño que mi formación como futura profesora se vería tremendamente beneficiada si recorriera toda la región a su lado. Mi futuro depende de esto, padre…

¿En serio él piensa que yo rapte a su hija? Penso Gold al cruzarse de brazos, mientras que de manera rápida, Kelly se acercaba a Crystal y le arrebataba el pokegear de entre sus manos.

¿P-PERO QUÉ RAYOS CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? Exclamó Crystal inmediatamente al fijar sus ojos en la rubia. DEVUELVEME MI-...

Hola Profesor. Es Kelly Taylor. Lo pondré en alta voz para que podamos conversar todos de mejor manera.

¿Huh? ¿K-kelly, enserio eres tu?

Así es, profesor.

¿C-cuando regresaste de Sinnoh? S-se suponia tu deberias de-...

¿QUE SE SUPONE ELLA ESTÁ HACIENDO? Pregunto Crystal ahora fijando su exaltada mirada en Gold en busca de respuestas. ¿Quien demonios ella se cree que-...?

Gold justo antes de que Crystal pudiera terminar lo que deseaba decir, coloco intrépidamente el dedo índice de su mano derecha sobre sus labios para hacerla callar.

Shhh… Creo que ella tiene un plan para ayudarte. Informó Gold.

No se preocupes por esos minúsculos detalles profesor. Yo regrese ayer por la noche y para mi sorpresa me encontré con Gold y su hija en el centro pokémon de Ciudad Cherrygrove. El punto es que una cosa llevo a la otra y ahora decidí acompañarlos en su viaje por Johto y Kanto.

¿Enserio? Pregunto Elm en un tono un tanto más calmado que cuando llamo. ¿Tu viajaras con ellos?

Uh-huh…

Esta bien, esta bien. Si ese es el caso, entonces creo que podría dejar que Crystal viaje con ustedes. Acepto aparentemente de muy mala gana Elm. Yo confio en ti, Kelly y se que eres capaz de cuidar y proteger a Gold y a mi princesa.

¿Cuidarme de Crystal y de mi? Repitió Gold con molestia ante la confusa mirada de Crystal. ¿Qué demonios él cree que somos?

Le puedo asegurar que los cuidare profesor. Asevero Kelly al mismo tiempo en que guiñaba con complicidad uno de sus ojos a Crystal y a Gold. Le doy mi palabra.

¿Puedes porfavor pasarle el pokegear a Gold y quitar el altavoz? Quisiera hablar con él un momento…

Uhh… Tengo un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto. Pensó Gold al momento en que Kelly le entregaba el pokegear de Crystal y se lo colocaba contra tu oreja. B-buenos días, profesor. ¿Qué tal va todo en su labor-...?

Escúchame muy bien, Gold. Si le haces algo a mi hija eres hombre muerto, ¿entendiste?

¿Huh?

No me importa si tu padre es un legendario entrenador y también miembro de la policía internacional. Crystal es lo más preciado en este mundo para mi y su seguridad es mi maxima prioridad. Informó Elm sin titubear y con completa seriedad. Yo te aprecio cómo si fueras un hijo y sinceramente por esa razón y por el regreso de Kelly es que dejaré que ella viaje contigo, así que por favor promete que cuidaras muy bien de ella.

Profesor, comprendo a la perfección su miedo y lo entiendo. Yo la cuidare con mi vida y le juro por Arceus que ella regresara sana y salva de este viaje.

Por tu bien ese espero sea el caso. Manifestó Elm. Ahora dale su pokegear a Crystal para terminar de hablar con ella.

D-de acuerdo…

* * *

 _ **Ruta treinta (30), entre Ciudad Cherrygrove y Ciudad Violet, 11:20 A.M.**_

* * *

Después de una larga y tediosa conversación entre Crystal y su padre, finalmente el ahora grupo de tres (3) salio del centro pokémon de ciudad Cherrygrove y se encamino en dirección a la ruta treinta (30) y treinta y uno (31) para de ese modo llegar lo más rápido posible a Ciudad Violet, lugar en estaba localizado el gimnasio más cercano.

La ruta treinta (30) y también la ruta treinta y uno (31), en sí eran un conjunto sencillas planicies de varios kilómetros de largo con una infinidad de árboles a su alrededor y pokémon salvajes por todos lados. Crystal, a pesar de que su padre accediera a dejarla viajar por la región Johto junto a Gold, estaba con cara de pocos amigos y no le agradaba ni un poco la idea de tener a Kelly en el grupo, cosa que terminó por provocar que nuevamente la atmósfera alrededor de ellos se hiciera extremadamente pesada y agobiante. Ambas chicas apenas si se dirigian la palabra y solo se limitaban a mirarse con desprecio la una a la otra.

Esto sencillamente es el colmo. Protesto Gold dándose la vuelta y mirando a ambas chicas antes de cruzarse de brazos. Si vamos a viajar juntos, de ahora en adelante deben de resolver sus diferencias o de lo contrario esto no funcionara...

Yo no tengo ningún problema con "ESA". Informó Kelly apuntando con el dedo índice a Crystal.

¿ESA? Repitió con suma indignación Crystal. ¿Cómo qué "ESA"?

¿Lo ven? Esto es exactamente a lo que me refiero. Desde que salimos del centro pokémon apenas si se han dirigido la palabra y cuando lo hacen es para discutir por la mas minima cosa. Básicamente se están comportando cómo Meowths y Growlithes.

Pero no es mi culpa. Manifestaron al unísono ambas chicas, acto que provocó que Crystal y Kelly volvieran a mirarse la una a la otra con repudio.

Kelly, primero que todo debes de dejar de hostigar a Crystal. Es de muy mal gusto lo qué estás haciendo.

¿Huh? Pero si yo no-…

Si lo estas haciendo y lo sabes. Asevero Gold de manera tosca al mirar a la rubia a los ojos. Solo controlate…

Tch… D-de acuerdo. Pero solo accedo porque tu me lo pides. Manifestó Kelly de muy mala gana antes de soltar un sonoro y exagerado suspiro de resignación.

Y ahora tu. Exclamó Gold al dirigirse ahora Crystal aún con molestia.

¿Y-yo?

Kelly merece que le des las gracias por lo que hizo por ti.

¿Q-que? ¿P-pero porque? Pregunto Crystal sin entender el motivo de las palabras de Gold. ¿Porque deberia de darle las gracias a "ESA"?

¿"ESA"? Repitió Kelly antes de hacer crujir sus puños. Yo te enseñare quien es esa.

Kelly, por el amor de Arceus calmate. Ordenó tajantemente Gold.

Tch… Ok.

Cómo estaba diciendo. Crystal, tu deberias de darle las gracias a Kelly…

¿Pero porque? Volvió a preguntar Crystal. No entiendo porque tendría que-...

Porque gracias a ella es que tu estas con nosotros en este viaje. Sino fuera por la intervención de Kelly, estoy seguro de que tu padre hubiera venido desde Pueblo New Bark a buscarte.

Crystal permaneció en silencio por unos segundos y se apoyó con gran desilusión contra un pequeño arbol. Ella no deseaba ceder ni darle la razón en esto a Gold, pero muy en el fondo la prospecto a profesora pokémon sabía qué lo qué decía su compañero era cierto. Ella le debía mucho a Kelly, le gustara la idea o no.

Lo menos que puedes y debería de hacer en este momento es agradecerle. Sugirió Gold en un tono más calmado.

P-pero…

Hazlo por mi Crys, porfavor…

Ughhhh… Esta bien, esta bien, tu ganas. Exclamó Crystal poniéndose tan roja como un Scizor y ahora mirando de frente a Kelly. T-t-tienes mi gratitud. Sino fuera por ti, quizás no estuviera aquí con ustedes...

¿Quizás? Repitió Kelly con una enorme y victoriosa sonrisa. ¿Segura qué quizás?

N-no me presiones. Ordenó la prospecto a profesora antes de darle la espalda y cruzarse de brazos. Muy bien sabes a lo que me refiero.

Supongo que es lo menos que podía hacer por ti. Asevero Kelly de manera relajada. Eres la nueva amiga de mi querido Gold y si él deseaba que tú vinieras con nosotros, entonces tenía que hacer todo para poder cumplir sus deseos.

¿"Tu querido Gold"? Repitió Crystal frunciendo el ceño. ¿De paso no quieres que te lo envuelva en papel de regalo y le ponga un listón rojo encima?

Esa es una magnífica idea. Reconoció Kelly sonrojandose un poco antes de fijar su mirada en Gold, guiñar uno de sus ojos y posteriormente mirándolo de arriba a abajo de manera sospechosa. No tienes idea de lo mucho que me divertiría cuando lo empiece a desenvolver poco a poco y muy lentamente.

Crystal y Gold se sonrojaron enormemente por el osado comentario hecho por Kelly, mientras que la rubia se limitó a reír a carcajadas debido a la cara que ambos pusieron y a sus exageradas reacciones.

En fin, ahora que viajaremos todos juntos, creo que lo mejor seria que les enseñe a mis pokémon. Informó la rubia un par de segundos después al sacar dos (2) pokebolas del bolsillo de su falda y dejándolas caer al piso.

Al abrirse las pokebolas, aparecieron dos (2) pokémon originarios de la región de Sinnoh, los cuales eran Piplup y un Riolu. Crystal y Gold, al ver los raros pokémon decidieron automaticamente utilizar sus respectivos pokedex para verificar sus datos.

Piplup: Es muy orgulloso, por lo que odia aceptar comida de la gente. Su grueso plumón le protege del frío y adopta fácilmente el temperamento de su dueño. Vive en las costas de los países nórdicos y también en la Región Sinnoh. Es un gran nadador y puede bucear más de diez (10) minutos sin necesidad de salir a la superficie por oxígeno.

Riolu: Su aura se intensifica para alertar a otros cuando está triste o tiene miedo. Tiene un poder peculiar el cual es poder ver emociones como el odio y la alegría en forma de ondas. Su cuerpo es ágil pero fuerte.

Son muy lindos. Reconoció Crystal de manera cautelosa.

Y al parecer están bien entrenados. Agrego Gold al inspeccionar a los pokémon de cerca. Interesante…

Piplup fue el primer pokémon que recibí. Informó con orgullo Kelly ajustando sus anteojos. El Profesor Rowan de la Región de Sinnoh me lo obsequio antes de regresar a Johto, mientras que Riolu fue el regalo de un amigo de mi prima, creo que su nombre era Riley si mal no recuerdo.

Es la primera vez que veo a un Piplup y un Riolu de cerca. Confeso Crystal al ahora sacar a su Chikorita de su pokebola para que conociera a Kelly y a sus pokémon, acción que terminó por imitar Gold al abrir las pokebolas de Cyndaquil e Eevee.

A partir de ese momento, el viaje entre los tres (3) por la extensa ruta treinta (30) se volvió un poco más tranquilo y ameno, puesto que a pesar de sus muchas diferencias, Crystal y Kelly empezaron a tolerarse un poco más e inclusive conversaban de vez en cuando.

Los minutos pasaron y el grupo pasó relativamente cerca del laboratorio de Mr. Pokémon, solo que esta vez no tenían motivo alguno para visitarlo, así que lo pasaron de largo. Gold, después de lidiar contra uno que otro molesto pokémon salvaje, continuo sin descanso su camino junta a las chicas y casi sin darse cuenta del todo, el grupo logró llegar a la ruta treinta y uno (31) sanos y salvos. A lo lejos ahora se podían divisar varios enormes y lujosos edificios y también la que parecía ser la entrada de Ciudad Violet, lugar que en comparación con Cherrygrove y New Bark, era al menos el doble del tamaño que las otras dos (2) puestas juntas.

Uhh.. D-disculpe, ¿pero alguno de ustedes es entrenador? Pregunto tímidamente un chico aparentemente uno (1) o dos (2) años menor que Gold, quien estaba cómodamente sentado a la sombra de un frondoso árbol sobre el verde pasto muy cerca a un claro, cómo a medio kilómetro de la entrada de la Ciudad, cuando Gold, Crystal y Kelly pasaron junto a el.

Los tres somos entrenadores. Informó Crystal de manera amable. ¿Acaso se te ofrece algo?

El chico observo al grupo con curiosidad y sonrió de oreja a oreja ante la respuesta de Crystal. El jovencito en cuestión tenía el cabello algo corto y de color castaño claro, su vestimenta en ese momento consistía en una curiosa gorra de color azul para cubrirlo de candente sol, un llamativo suéter amarillo y unos frescos shorts azules.

Dejame adivinar. Manifestó Kelly al momento en que limpiaba el sudor de su frente y ajustaba sus anteojos. ¿Deseas una batalla, cierto?

Así es señorita. Afirmo el chico asintiendo también con su cabeza enérgicamente. Busco un oponente digno de mí para poner a prueba mis habilidades.

En ese caso, el de la gorra negro con dorado sera tu oponente. Anuncio rapidamente Kelly al señalar a Gold con su pulgar.

¿Ehh?

Hehehe, Es todo tuyo, Gold. Agregó Crystal. Te estaremos apoyando.

¿Le gustaría tener una batalla conmigo? Preguntó de manera cortés el jovencito sin despegar sus ojos color cafe de Gold.

Qué más da… Esta bien. Acepto el desafio.

Uhh. ¿Le parece bien una batalla doble?

¿Una batalla doble? Repitió Gold. Heh… Interesante. Tengo bastante tiempo qué no intentó una batalla de ese tipo, pero creo que podría darle una oportunidad.

Perfecto. Entonces si todo esta arreglado, comencemos. Anuncio el joven entrenador con entusiasmo al arrojar rápidamente dos (2) pokebolas al suelo. Rattata y Zigzagoon, yo los elijo.

Inmediatamente, ambos pokémon al salir de sus respectivas pokebolas, demostraron amplio entusiasmo al igual que su entrenador. Zigzagoon y Rattata estaban ambos listos para batallar.

E-esperen un momento… E-ese Rattata, su color es diferente. Declaro Gold con un tono de sorpresa. Su pelaje es de color dorado…

I-increible. Ese Rattata es un pokémon Shiny (Variocolor). Informó Crystal igual de sorprendida que su compañero.

¿P-pokémon Variocolor? Repitió Gold. ¿Qué rayos se supone es eso?

Es practicamente lo que dice su nombre. Asevero Crystal. Es un muy raro pokémon que tiene un color diferente a los demás de su especie, pero además, estos pokémon muy por lo general son ligeramente más fuertes que sus contrapartes de color regular.

Oh. Y-ya veo…

Las probabilidades de encontrar uno de estos pokemon en la naturaleza es de uno (1) en cuatro mil noventa y seis (4096), según el último estudio realizado por la Organización Mundial de profesores e investigadores pokemon. Agrego ahora Crystal, mientras sacaba rápidamente de su mochila una cámara para tomarle un par de fotografías al Rattata.

No se dejen engañar por su tierna apariencia. Mi Rattata es realmente fuerte y debo decir que él está en el porcentaje más alto de todos los Rattata.

Hehehe, esto si que sera grandioso. Manifestó Gold con emoción antes de sacar las pokebolas de Cyndaquil e Eevee de su bolsillo para posteriormente abrirlas enfrente suyo. Me encantan los retos.

Cyndaquil al salir de su pokebola soltó un largo y sonoro bostezo, mientras que Eevee se mostraba listo para combatir y en obvia espera de las órdenes de Gold.

Si no te molesta, empezaré yo. Anunico el chico acomodándose su gorra. Rattata utiliza Quick Attack (Ataque rápido) contra Eevee. Zigzagoon, tu enfocate en Cyndaquil y atacalo con Headbutt (Cabezazo).

Cyndaquil, Smokescreen (Pantalla de Humo). Ordeno Gold antes de rápidamente colocar sobre sus ojos sus goggles especiales. Eevee quiero que utilices Swift (Rapidez) una vez Cyndaquil termine de inundar todo esto con su humo.

De manera veloz y justo antes de que Rattata y Zigzagoon pudieran tan siquiera acercarse para atacar, Cyndaquil cubrió todo alrededor de ellos de una densa pantalla de humo, la cual dejó a ambos pokémon completamente despistados por la falta de visión.

Ahora, Eevee. Atacalos.

R-rayos. Rattata y Zigzagoon, haganse a un lado y-...

Pero muy para la mala suerte del joven entrenador, tanto Rattata como Zigzagoon recibieron por completo el ataque de Eevee al no saber a dónde ir debido al espeso humo, mas sin embargo, ambos permanecieron de pie y sin dar señales de estar seriamente lastimados.

Fue bastante ingenioso limitar el rango de visión de mis pokémon para despistarlos y evitar que atacaran, pero esto aún no termina.

Heh… Me sorprende que pudieras comprender mi estrategia tan fácilmente. Comentó Gold en un confiado y algo prepotente tono. Pero hace falta más que comprender una estrategia cómo para vencerla.

Rattata Tail Whip (Látigo) en Eevee. Zigzagoon Rock Smash (Golpe Roca) también contra él.

¿Intentando ahora enfocarte en uno solos de mis pokemon? Cyndaquil Ember (Ascuas) contra Zigzagoon. Eevee Quick Attack (ataque rápido) contra Rattata. No les den oportunidad de contraatacar.

El joven entrenador de los shorts, luego de escuchar las órdenes de Gold, sonrió tranquilamente cómo si desde un principio hubiera estado esperando por este momento.

Rattata de manera fugaz, esquivo sin problema alguno el ataque de Eevee y posteriormente al hacerlo, inmediatamente contraataco utilizando Tail Whip (látigo), provocando que el pokémon de Gold ahora fuera más vulnerable a los ataques físicos. Por su parte, Cyndaquil, si pudo conectar de manera directa su ataque en contra de Zigzagoon, pero sin lograr del todo dejarlo fuera de combate.

Zigzagoon, dejémonos de juegos. Exclamó el jovencito. Utiliza Extreme Speed (Velocidad Extrema) y termina con Eevee.

¿Velocidad extrema? Repitió con desconcierto Crystal. Estoy completamente segura de que Zigzagoon no puede aprender ese tipo de ataque.

En mi pokedex no existe información acerca de que Zigzagoon pueda aprender ese ataque. Informo ahora Kelly. Esto debe ser algún tipo de truco para despistar a Gold.

Zigzagoon como si se tratara de un relámpago, desapareció cómo por arte de magia de la vista de todos los presentes y posteriormente reapareció detrás de Eevee para golpearlo de manera directa, cosa que provocó que el nuevo pokémon de Gold quedara incapacitado para continuar la batalla.

¿Pero qué demonios-…?

Gold, Crystal y Kelly se quedaron atónitos y sus sorprendidos rostros lo demostraban a la perfección. Ninguno de ellos creía lo que acababa de pasar ni tampoco le daban crédito a sus ojos.

Mi Rattata no es el unico especial en mi equipo. Informó con orgullo y seguridad el jovencito. Segun tengo entendido, mi querido Zigzagoon es el único en su especie capaz de realizar este tipo de movimiento.

N-no puedo creerlo. Murmuró Gold entre dientes con visible desilusión y molestia al momento en que regresaba a Eevee a su pokebola. Este chico definitivamente no es un entrenador común y corriente. No debi de confiarme tanto. R-rayos…

Cyndaquil, al ver todo lo sucedido y al notar que ahora el peso de la batalla recayó automáticamente de él, coloco una nerviosa y ácida expresión en su rostro. Era evidente que el pokémon de fuego no estaba acostumbrado a nada de esto. El simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con la presión de una batalla de dos (2) contra uno (1).

Se que esto pinta muy mal. Informó Gold de manera condescendiente y seria. Pero se que puedes hacerlo, Cyndaquil. Yo confio en ti. Toma esto cómo una de las muchas pruebas que tendremos que superar para cumplir nuestra meta, así que no te dejes engañar por sus movimientos y mantente alerta.

El pequeño pokémon de fuego de manera tímida asintió y procedió a encender a toda potencia el fuego de su espalda en clara señal de querer continuar con la batalla.

Zigzagoon, vuelve a utilizar Extreme Speed y tu Rattata usa Quick Attack (Ataque Rápido).

De manera rápida y precisa, ambos pokemon gracias a su prodigiosa velocidad, desaparecieron nuevamente de la vista de todos y milésimas de segundo después reaparecieron a espaldas de Cyndaquil, tomándolo por sorpresa en el proceso, luego golpeándolo directamente antes de que este pudiera reaccionar y dando cómo resultado que este cayera de manera estrepitosa contra el suelo.

M-maldicion. C-cyndaquil, levántate amigo. Esta batalla aún no termina para ti.

Uhh… K-kelly. Tengo una pregunta para ti.

¿Hmph?

¿Crees que Gold pueda vencerlo? Pregunto Crystal al colocar una preocupada expresión en su rostro. Se sincera.

Por supuesto que sí. Asevero la rubia sin siquiera titubear o pensar del todo su respuesta. El ganara.

¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

Porque conozco a Gold desde mucho antes que tú. Aclaro Kelly con simpleza. Si existe alguien en el mundo capaz de descifrar cómo ganar en este tipo de situaciones, es mi Gold.

Espero tengas razón. Comentó Crystal antes de cruzarse de brazos. Ojala Gold gane…

Admiro la enorme determinación que está demostrando tu Cyndaquil. Reconoció el joven entrenador con una confiada sonrisa. Cualquier otro pokémon se hubiera rendido ante esta situación, pero por lo que veo tu Cyndaquil aún desea continuar.

Aceptar la derrota no es una opción para nosotros. Manifestó enérgicamente Gold al mismo tiempo que Cyndaquil finalmente volvía a ponerse en pie y encendia por enésima vez el fuego de su espalda.

Eso ya lo veremos. Zigzagoon y Rattata una vez más ataquenlo y terminemos con esto.

Cyndaquil, necesito qué sales y luego utiliza SmokeScreen (Pantalla de Humo) debajo de ti.

¿Pero qué rayos estás intentando hacer? Pregunto el de cabello castaño al escuchar las órdenes de Gold y justo cuando sus pokémon desaparecieron de la vista de todos. D-demonios… ¿No me digas qué-...?

Cyndaquil, sin pensarselo dos (2) veces y a pesar de sus muchas heridas, salto y posteriormente apuntó al suelo su pantalla de humo, lo que causó que nuevamente la visibilidad disminuyera considerablemente y justo en ese preciso instante, se pudo escuchar un fuerte estruendo desde dentro, seguidamente de varios aullidos de dolor por parte de Rattata y Zigzagoon. Aparentemente gracias a la falta de visibilidad, ambos pokémon terminaron por atacarse entre si.

Hehehe, Ahora Cyndaquil. Esta es nuestra oportunidad. Anuncio Gold. Utiliza Ember (Ascuas) a toda potencia y acabalos.

N-nooo. A-apártense, porfavor. Ordeno el joven entrenador de manera desesperada al ver cómo el pokémon de Gold disparaba una continua serie de bolas de fuego en dirección a sus pokémon. Rattata… Z-zigzagoon…

Pero por desgracia las órdenes cayeron en oídos sordos. Zigzagoon y Rattata apenas si podían moverse e inevitablemente recibieron en su totalidad el potente ataque de Cyndaquil, lo que provocó que ambos pokémon no pudieran continuar con la batalla.

E-eso fue… Increíble. Reconoció el jovencito estando claramente sorprendido por el resultado, mientras que regresaba a su pokémon a sus respectivas pokebolas. Me cuesta mucho creer que perdi…

Te dije que Gold lo lograría. Murmuro Kelly en voz baja para con Crystal al guiñar uno de sus ojos. El es un genio para formular estrategias en batalla.

Increible. Simplemente increible. Exclamó Crystal. Eso fue magnifico.

Mi Gold aprovechó la habilidad de Cyndaquil, conocida cómo "Blaze" (Llamarada). Informó la rubia.

¿Blaze? Repitió Crystal al mismo tiempo que levantaba una de sus cejas. ¿Esa no es la habilidad que incrementa exponencialmente el poder de ataque de los ataques de tipo fuego cuando estan apunto de ser derrotados?

Hehehe, así es. Afirmó Kelly con una sonrisa. Gold supo aprovechar la habilidad de Cyndaquil a la perfección. El sabia que solo necesitaba conectar un golpe certero para ganar la batalla y se creó la perfecta oportunidad para hacerlo con la ayuda de esa pantalla de humo.

Esa fue una muy buena batalla. Manifestó Gold al acercarse al muchacho que estaba enfrente de él para estrechar su mano. Creeme que me sorprendió lo bien entrenados que estan tus pokémon. Tienes mucho talento para esto.

G-gracias por el cumplido. Solamente espero que esta derrota me ayude a mejorar.

Ya veras que mejoraras. Asevero Gold. Por cierto, ¿cual es tu nombre?

Ohh… M-mi nombre es Joey. Yo soy de Ciudad Cherrygrove y tengo once (11) años.

Mucho gusto Joey, mi nombre es Gold y soy de Pueblo New Bark. Las chicas detrás de mí son mis compañeras de viaje, Crystal y Kelly.

Es un gusto conocerlas. Manifestó Joey al agachar su cabeza con visible verguenza.

Estoy segura que el gusto es nuestro. Exclamó Crystal.

Coincido con ella. Agregó ahora Kelly.

Ughh… Esta es la segunda vez en el dia de hoy qué me vence otro entrenador. Primero fue un pretencioso pelirrojo y ahora tu. Vaya dia…

¿Un pretencioso pelirrojo? Repitió Gold de manera rápida y cambiando por completo el semblante de su rostro.

Así es. Afirma Joey tristemente y con molestia al tener que recordar lo sucedido. El era mas o menos de tu misma estatura y traía puesta una chaqueta de color negro. Su método de batalla era demasiado agresivo para mi gusto y me vencio facilmente utilizando a un Totodile y a un Sneasel.

¿Fácilmente? Repitió Crystal sin poder creer lo que escucho. ¿Enserio el te vencio tan facilmente?

Qué temo qué si. Apenas inicio nuestro combate, el limitó la movilidad de mis pokémon con una rafaga de ataques de hielo y desde ese momento no pude hacer mucho. Simplemente me vencio casi sin esforzarse…

Al escuchar lo dicho por Joey, algo muy dentro del alma y orgullo Gold se comenzó a encender de manera desenfrenada. El en ese momento sentia un increíblemente punzante sentimiento de irritación, molestia e ira.

Si el pudo vencer a Joey fácilmente, entonces eso significa que el es mejor que yo. Se dijo para sí mismo Gold al tragarse metafóricamente su lastimado orgullo. Yo apenas si logré vencerlo, pero según Joey, él ni siquiera se esforzó en su combate.

¿Acaso ustedes conocen a ese pelirrojo? Preguntó Kelly al notar el inesperado cambio de semblante qué tuvo Gold. Tengo la impresión de que aquí sucedió algo.

Es una larga historia. Confeso Crystal entre suspiros. Te contare en el camino…

* * *

 _ **Ciudad Violet, 2:01 P.M.**_

* * *

Uff.. A-al fin llegamos. Manifestó Crystal soltando un largo y sonoro suspiro al momento en que el grupo finalmente ponía sus pies dentro de la enorme metrópolis hogar de la famosa Torre Sprout, la cual estaba repleta también de enormes edificios y personas por doquier. Estoy exhausta...

¿Que me dicen si vamos a almorzar? Propuso Kelly de manera enérgica al ahora mirar de un lado al otro en busca de algún restaurante cercano para comer. Luego podemos acompañar a Gold a su batalla contra el líder del gimnasio.

Esa me parece una excelente idea. Reconoció la prospecto a profesora pokémon. ¿Qué dices tú, Gold?

Y-yo mejor paso…

¿Tú pasas? Repitieron Kelly y Crystal prácticamente al unísono. ¿Porque?

Las vere despues. Informó Gold de manera fría antes de darles la espalda a sus compañeras y posteriormente abriendo la aplicación del mapa en su pokegear. Hay algo qué debo hacer antes de comer o retar al lider del gimnasio de esta ciudad.

G-gold. ¿Pero qué rayos sucede contigo? Preguntó Kelly. ¿Cómo qué tienes algo qué hacer? Explicate.

Ire a la Torre Sprout a entrenar.

¿A la Torre Sprout? Repitió Kelly. Ya veo…

Segun tengo entendido, los monjes que cuidan de esa torre proveen ayuda a aquellos entrenadores que deseen mejorar sus habilidades, así que deseo ir antes de hacer cualquiera otra cosa.

P-pero no has comido nada desde que salimos de Cherrygrove en la mañana. Exclamó Crystal en un preocupado tono. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir a ese lugar en este preciso momento? Porque te recomiendo qué-...

Crys, mi batalla contra Joey me sirvio para ver qué aún no estoy a un buen nivel cómo entrenador. Mi exceso de confianza fue determinante y si deseo vencer a los lideres de gimnasio de Johto y Kanto, entonces debo de esforzarme y volverme más fuerte cuanto antes.

En ese caso nosotras podriamos acompañarte, Gold. Informó Kelly de manera alegre.

Coincido con Kelly. Exclamó Crystal. Nosotras-...

De ninguna manera. Respondió Gold de manera cortante, cosa que provocó que Crystal y Kelly intercambiaran miradas de sorpresa y preocupación. Aprecio mucho esto, pero tengo que ir solo.

P-pero-…

Creanme que aprecio mucho todo su apoyo, pero no es no. Declaro Gold al momento en que empezó a alejarse de las chicas para ir hacia la parte más al norte de la ciudad, lugar en dónde está construida la famosa Torre Sprout. Y porfavor no me sigan. Cuando termine con lo que tengo que hacer, las llamare.

G-gold, espera un momento. Ordeno Kelly con desesperacion y angustia al dar un par de pasos al frente. No puedo permitir qué-...

Déjalo ir. Asevero Crystal tomando rápidamente de la mano a Kelly para evitar que persiguiera a Gold. El necesita hacer esto solo…

Pero-…

¿Acaso no confías en "Tu Gold"? Pregunto Crystal con una burlona sonrisa en sus labios. ¿O es qué acaso todo lo que dijiste antes eran puras palabrerias?

Claro que confío en "mí Gold". Afirmó Kelly cruzando sus brazos. Es solo que no quiero estar lejos de él...

Lo mejor en estos casos es darle su espacio para que piense las cosas. Comentó Crystal. Así quizás madure un poco.

Supongo que tienes razón…


	9. Ciudad Violet y la Torre sprout

_**Base secreta del Equipo Rocket, Ciudad Mahogany.**_

* * *

S-señor, tengo muy malas noticias. indicó temblorosa una joven recluta luego de entrar al salon de conferencias y al acercarse nerviosamente a la mesa redonda en donde estaba sentado Archer junto a Arianna.

¿Malas noticias? Repitió Archer alzando una ceja y mirando con cierto desconcierto a la chica. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió ahora?

N-nuestro infiltrado en el laboratorio del profesor Elm indicó que el documento que necesitábamos para proseguir con nuestro proyecto de evolución con las ondas de radio fue robado por otra persona antes de que él pudiera tomarlo. Además y según su reporte, Elm desistió por el momento de continuar con esa investigación y movió toda la información relacionada de todas las computadores de su laboratorio a otro lugar desconocido por nuestro informante para protegerla.

¿Cómo qué otra persona lo tomo? Preguntó Arianna con una mezcla de curiosidad y desilucion. ¿Tienen idea de quien fue?

F-fue un chico pelirrojo. Contestó temblorosa la recluta. Sospechamos que fue el traidor, Silver...

¿Ese maldito mocoso de nuevo? Gruño Archer golpeando la mesa con uno de sus puños. ¿Acaso no se cansa de entrometerse en nuestros planes?

Según nuestros espías, él fue visto recientemente por los alrededores de Ciudad Violet, pero actualmente desconocemos su paradero. Sospechamos que quizás aún puede estar en las cercanías.

Interesante… ¿Con que el esta en Ciudad Violet? Comentó Archer demostrando una leve pizca de interés. ¿Eso es todo lo que tenías que decirme?

E-eso es todo señor…

De acuerdo, entonces ya puedes desaparecer de mi vista. Ordenó Archer. Gracias por las malas noticias.

S-sí jefe… Como usted ordene. Respondió la chica dándose la vuelta para disponerse a salir del lugar.

Espera un momento, tengo algo más que pedirte.

¿S-si?

Necesito que localices a Petrel y a Protón para que regresen a la base y se reporten conmigo de inmediato, diles que tengo un trabajo para ambos.

E-enseguida los localizare, señor. Asevero la recluta finalmente saliendo de la sala de conferencias para realizar lo que pidió Archer.

¿No crees que estás siendo muy duro con los nuevos reclutas? Pregunto Arianna en un preocupado tono. Si sigues de esta maner-...

¿Acaso Giovanni nos trato diferente? Interrumpió inmediatamente Archer. ¿Acaso él en algún momento fue condescendiente con alguno de nosotros?

N-no… por supuesto que no. Acepto con tristeza Arianna. El siempre fue un líder ejemplar y nunca tuvo miedo de castigar a los inútiles cuando lo merecían...

Exactamente. Dijo Archer. Por eso es que el que fue un gran líder y es por esa razón que aun lo necesitamos para que nos guíe una vez más al control mundial desde las sombras…

Tienes razón. Acepto Arianna. Fue estúpido de mi parte sugerir otra cosa. Lo lamento.

Descuida…

¿Archer?

¿Qué sucede?

Tengo una pregunta para ti…

¿Hphm?

¿Qué haremos con el hijo de Giovanni? Sinceramente me preocupa mucho lo que él pueda hacer.

Descuida, Arianna. Silver no es importante en este momento.

¿Ehh?

Tarde o temprano el regresara a nosotros ya sea por su propia cuenta o no. Predijo con completa seguridad Archer. Solo es cuestion de tiempo.

¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? Ya una vez intentamos que el cayera en la oscuridad y en la desesperación y fallamos miserablemente. Ni siquiera la muerte de la persona que el mas amaba en el mundo lo pudo llevar a ese camino. Ese chico solo trae problemas.

Nadie escapa de su destino. Afirmó Archer. Por el momento enfoquemonos en nuestro próximo objetivo.

¿Y ese es?

Las ruinas de Alph. Manifestó Archer. Ese lugar es nuestro siguiente objetivo.

¿Y que se supone deseas conseguir de esa pocilga? Pregunto Arianna con curiosidad. ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

Desde niño siempre escuché rumores de que esas ruinas tenían una estrecha conexión con el pokemon Alfa y también en cierta medida con los pokémon conocidos cómo Unown…

¿El Pokémon Alfa? Repitió Arianna. ¿Acaso te refieres a Arceus?

Exactamente. Por el momento deseo utilizar a Proton y a Petrel para que investiguen y si es posible, que roben algún documento que pueda sernos de utilidad en un futuro.

Ya veo…

* * *

 _ **Ciudad Violet, Torre Sprout, 2:17 P.M**_

* * *

La Famosa y antigua Torre Sprout estaba situada en la parte más al norte de Ciudad Violet cerca de una pequeña laguna y rodeada de una gran cantidad de árboles tan antiguos cómo la misma ciudad. La torre en si fue construida hace ya más de cien (100) años atrás por un grupo de monjes para honrar la amistad entre humanos y pokémon, y hoy en dia es un lugar de encuentro y entrenamiento para todo entrenador que así lo desee y necesite, además de también ser un famoso sitio turístico.

Esta torre es mundialmente conocida por su famoso pilar de soporte en el medio, el cual además de cargar con todo el peso de la torre y ayudar a absorber las ondas sísmicas, también hace que esta parezca ante los ojos que se tambalea al igual que un Bellsprout.

Muchachito, si quieres tomar el reto de la Torre Sprout, entonces debes de firmar este documento con tu nombre. Informó un risueño, bronceado, fornido y tranquilo monje al entregar un pergamino y un bolígrafo a Gold justo cuando este entro al lugar.

No tenía idea de que tenía que firmar algo. Comentó Gold al tomar el pergamino y bolígrafo para posteriormente leer rápidamente el contenido, pero no sin antes notar que detrás del monje estaba el famoso y enorme pilar de madera, el cual soportaba prácticamente toda la torre y estaba estratégicamente colocado en medio del lugar. ¿Alguna razón en especial para este tipo de formalidad?

Para evitar ser responsables de muertes, daños o lesiones.

Woa… E-e-espera un momento. ¿C-cómo qué daños, lesiones o la muerte? Pregunto Gold con un preocupado tono en su voz, el cual alerto a un par de turistas que recorrían el lugar. ¿Que clase de cosas se supone suceden en este lugar?

No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Aseveró el Monje nuevamente con tranquilidad. Solamente que si fallas en superar todas nuestras pruebas, entonces debes de pasar un año entero aquí cómo penitencia.

E-eso no responde a mi pregunta...

Preocuparte por esas pequeñeces no debes, jovencito. Solo doce (12) personas han perecido en este lugar en los últimos 100 años. Lo único que debe de preocuparte es fallar y tener que pasar un año entero entrenando junto a nosotros.

Uhh… Lamento mucho tener que decir esto, pero todo un año es algo exagerado cómo para ser una penitencia por fallar en este lugar. En estos momentos mi tiempo es algo limitado, porque la próxima liga pokémon empieza a finales de julio del próximo año y mi objetivo es participar y ganar.

Entonces entrenar en otro lugar debes. Sugirió el monje de manera fría y con una sádica sonrisa. Sino aceptas nuestras condiciones, entonces no puedo dejarte continuar, pero podria darte el tour que les brindamos a los turistas…

Tch… Tampoco soy un cobarde que le da la espalda a un reto cuando lo tiene en frente. Asevero Gold agresivamente antes de firmar el pergamino con molestia. Ya veras que acabaré con todo lo que me pongan enfrente.

Heh, muchos dicen lo mismo al entrar, pero solo unos cuantos salen realmente victoriosos de las pruebas. El último que lo logró fue un chico pelirrojo hace un par de horas atrás.

Gold inmediatamente al escuchar lo dicho por el monje, sintió metafóricamente hablando cómo su sangre empezaba a arder de la ira.

Ese maldito pelirrojo siempre está un paso adelante de mi, pero eso acabara pronto. Murmuro Gold para sí mismo. Lo juro.

Bueno, si estas seguro de esto, entonces sigueme. Ordeno rápidamente el monje al darle la espalda a Gold y guiandolo a una serie de escaleras de madera las cuales aparentemente llevaban a un piso superior.

¿Ya empezare mi primera prueba?

Paciencia joven entrenador, primero debes de dejar todas tus cosas materiales conmigo.

¿Huh?

Solo tus pokemon son permitidos al subir estas escaleras. Tu meta será llegar al último piso de la torre y luego vencer a nuestro líder.

¿Eso es todo?

Eso es todo. Afirmó el monje. Son diez (10) pisos y en cada uno de estos encontraras un desafío el cual pondrá a prueba tus habilidades como entrenador junto a tus pokémon.

Ohhh, me parece bien. Manifestó Gold antes de entregar su mochila y goggles al monje para luego empezar a subir las escaleras. Ya verás qué regresare pronto.

Buena suerte, jovencito. La necesitaras.

Al llegar al primer piso, Gold tuvo que esperar alrededor de cinco minutos hasta que apareciera otro monje, quien era de contextura mucho más delgada que el anterior y tenía cara de muy pocos amigos.

Bienvenido a tu primera prueba. Informó el monje haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Mi nombre es Nico y soy el encargado de verificar tus habilidades.

¿Verificar mis habilidades? Repitió Gold. ¿Acaso te refieres a qué tendremos una batalla?

Exactamente, jovencito. Tu y yo tendremos una batalla solo utilizando un solo pokémon. Declaro el monje antes de sacar de entre su túnica una pokebola y arrojándola al suelo para revelar posteriormente a un Bellsprout. Si logras vencerme en combate, entonces te dejare subir al siguiente piso.

Hmph… Me parece bien. Asevero Gold al arrojar la pokebola de Eevee. Por cierto, mi nombre es Gold Tsubasa y soy de Pueblo New Bark.

¿T-tsubasa? Repitió el monje para si mismo con evidente sorpresa. ¿A-acaso ese no es el apellido de-...?

Eevee, empecemos con Tackle (placaje).

Noto impulsividad en ti. Bellsprout esquivalo y luego contraataca con Vine Whip (látigo cepa).

Bellsprout sin dudar de las órdenes de su entrenador y con una rapidez poco natural en los pokémon de su especie, esquivo el ataque de Eevee casi sin moverse de su posición, justo antes de que este pudiera golpearlo. Milésimas de segundo después, Bellsprout contraataco con Vine Whip (Latigo Cepa), logrando impactar a Eevee en una de sus patas y haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

Eevee, levántate amigo. Esto apenas empieza, así que intentemos ahora con Quick Attack (Ataque rápido).

Eevee se incorporó inmediatamente al escuchar a Gold y en un movimiento rápido intentó atacar a Bellsprout, pero este nuevamente y aun sin moverse del todo de donde estaba, esquivo magistralmente el ataque y volvió a contraatacar con Vine Whip (Látigo Cepa).

¿Pero que rayos? No lo entiendo…

Eevee se veía que estaba casi a su límite. Muy probablemente otro ataque bien conectado de Bellsprout podría dejarlo fuera de combate.

Gold Tsubasa, debo decirte que eres demasiado impulsivo para tu propio bien y esa sera la razon de tu inminente derrota.

D-demonios. Solo tranquilizate y respira profundo. Se dijo Gold para si mismo ignorando por completo las palabras de su oponente. Por el momento enfocarte en mirar a tu alrededor y analiza la situación detenidamente. ¿Que se supone debería de hacer si mi oponente es extremadamente pasivo y su pokemon solo contraataca y apenas si se mueve? Ohhh… Y-ya creo qué se qué tengo qué hacer. ¿Cómo no lo pude notar antes? Ya se cómo ganar esta batalla. Eevee es momento de utilizar Leer (malicioso).

Hmph ¿Con qué intentando reducir nuestra defensa? Preguntó retóricamente el monje. Interesante cambio de táctica, pero me temo que no será suficiente para vencernos. Bellsprout Energy Ball (Energibola).

Hehehe, caiste.

¿Huh?

Eevee Quick Attack (Ataque Rápido)

Bellsprout en frente de sí generó una condensada bola de energía de color verde fosforescente, la cual lanzó en dirección a Eevee, quien a pesar de sus golpes, logró esquivar el ataque y en un solo eficaz y veloz movimiento, finalmente tomó desprevenido al pokémon de hierba, conectando un certero golpe en su espalda y dejando al pokémon del monje sin poder continuar la batalla.

El monje al ver a su pokemon tendiendo en el suelo, permaneció en silencio por unos segundos y la expresión que tenía en su rostro revelaba el asombro que tenía por dentro.

Reducir nuestra defensa y luego atacaste cuando nos descuidamos por intentar llevar la ofensiva. Eso fue bastante ingenioso de tu parte, Gold. Comentó el monje regresando a Bellsprout a su pokebola. Sinceramente no me esperaba algo como eso, ¿que te hizo cambiar tu patrón de ataque?

Fue la falta de movilidad de Bellsprout al momento de contraatacar.

¿Enserio fue eso?

Así es. La falta de movimiento me dio a entender que Bellsprout debió de estar entrenado específicamente en velocidad para poder esquivar los ataques y también en mucho poder de ataque para realizar contraataques devastadores. Simplemente asumí que si utilizaba un ataque a distancia para despistar, entonces eso lo haría intentar llevar la ofensiva y me daría la oportunidad de atacar mientras estaba desprevenido.

Hmph, tu deducción fue correcta joven entrenador. Acepto Nico de manera tranquila. Tus habilidades y tu poder de razonamiento en batalla te llevarán muy lejos si sigues este camino.

Muchas gracias.

Reconozco tu victoria y dejaré que subas al siguiente piso para tu próxima prueba.

Gold respondió a lo dicho por Nico con una sonrisa y posteriormente subió lentamente por las escaleras de madera. Ya en el segundo piso, la dificultad incrementó considerablemente, puesto que Gold se encontró una innumerable cantidad de trampas escondidas en el piso, las cuales se activaban con el más mínimo contacto y dejaban salir a varios pokémon salvajes. En el tercer piso, Gold se encontré con otros dos (2) monjes los cuales lo estaban esperando para tener una batalla doble, pero el enorme problema que esto representaba era qué Eevee aún estaba lastimado por la anterior batalla contra Nico, por lo que Cyndaquil tuvo que realizar casi todo el trabajo para ganar la batalla.

El cuarto y quinto piso eran un laberinto en conjunto en el cual se encontraban sueltos varios pokémon salvajes, pero muy para la suerte de Gold, al llegar al sexto piso un monje lo recompenso curando las heridas de sus agotados pokemon.

El séptimo, octavo y noveno piso, era un combinación de laberinto junto con trampas de pokémon salvajes, pero además de lo anterior y para complicar aún más las cosas, estos tres (3) pisos estaban completamente a oscuras, por lo que Gold tuvo por fuerza qué utilizar a Cyndaquil para iluminar el camino.

Cuando Gold finalmente logró subir al décimo y último piso de la Torre Sprout, el se encontro a un anciano monje con los ojos cerrados, quien estaba sentado en posición de meditación cerca del pilar de madera que sostenía la torre y practicamente delante de una puerta de metal. El tenía el cabello largo hasta un poco más de los hombros, su contextura era delgada y su espesa barba era igual de larga y grisáceas que su cabello.

Felicitaciones por lograr superar cada una de las pruebas de la Torre Sprout joven entrenador. Comentó el anciano levantándose del suelo aun sin abrir sus ojos. Mi nombre es Jin y soy el lider y guia de los monjes de este lugar.

Mi nombre es Gold. Soy de Pueblo New Bark y vine a este lugar para-...

Se muy bien a lo que vienes muchachito. Interrumpió el anciano sin perder la calma. Yo puedo ver con claridad los sentimientos que tienes guardados en lo más profundo de tu corazón…

¿Huh?

Veo tus dudas y tus esperanzas, veo tus deseos y tus miedos… todo es claro cuando tienes la iluminación divina de la meditación constante.

¿Iluminación divina de la meditación constante? ¿De qué rayos está habland-...?

Veo mucha inseguridad en tus habilidades en este momento. Profeso tranquilamente el anciano. Puedo ver el resentimiento que aún guardas dentro de tu corazón para las personas que te trataron diferente por tu don para las batallas.

¿Como usted pued-…?

El reprimir tus habilidades por tantos años causó una decadencia en ellas. Tu deseas recuperar tanto tu confianza en ti mismo como tu habilidad latente paras las batallas… Deseas volverte fuerte y quieres superar a los que admiras.

¿Como usted puede sabe todo eso de mi? Pregunto Gold con inmenso temor y dando un par de pasos hacia atrás. Respondeme en este instante.

Ya te lo dije, Gold. Yo puedo ver todo eso y mucho más gracias a la iluminación divina que me otorgó la meditación constante, pero olvida eso por el momento y hablemos un poco sobre lo que está en tu interior…

¿Hablar sobre lo que está en mi interior?

Desde que llegaste a este lugar, pude sentir mucho miedo en tu interior. Afirmó el anciano monje peinando con sus dedos su grisácea barba. Miedo reprimido a tu propio talento. El miedo es nuestro peor enemigo, pero también es nuestro mayor aliado.

Es cierto que aun le tengo miedo a mi propio talento, pero no entiendo a que se refiere-…

El miedo es lo que nos mantiene vivos, Gold. El miedo nos ayuda a saber nuestras limitaciones y solo con esto es que podemos llegar a mejorar.

Y-yo nunca lo habia pensado de esa forma...

Pero eso no quiere decir que nosotros debemos de vivir con miedo toda la vida. Proclamó el monje. Pero en tu caso en particular, el miedo fue lo que te llevó a dejar lo que más te gustaba y gracias a eso te estancaste por varios años.

Gold permaneció en perfecto en silencio ante lo dicho por el monje. A pesar de que Jin aún tenía sus ojos cerrados, él era capaz de entender los sentimientos de Gold perfectamente como si estuviera leyendo un libro.

El talento tiene sus limitaciones, Gold. Si este se reprime por mucho tiempo sin pulir o practicar, entonces poco a poco empezará a desvanecerse cómo el polvo en el viento. Eventualmente los sin talento que practican constantemente pueden llegar a superar a los prodigios qué no invierten su tiempo en mejorar.

¿E-enserio?

Así es. Afirmó el monje. Si tu deseas volver a explotar tu talento a su máxima capacidad, entonces debes de abrir tu corazón a tus sentimientos y dejarlos fluir cómo un río. Solo dejate llevar y estaras bien.

¿Abrir mi corazón a mis sentimientos? Repitió Gold con curiosidad y levantando una ceja. No comprendo...

A lo que me refiero es que disfrutes tu viaje. Agregó el Anciano monje Jin finalmente abriendo sus ojos y revelando que estos eran tan blancos cómo la nada. La clave para que vuelvas a recuperar lo que perdiste esta en que disfrutes de lo que haces y seas feliz...

E-espere un momento, u-u-usted es… ciego

Ohh… Así es jovencito, pero no dejes que mi discapacidad te asombre. Muchos maldicen sus carencias, pero yo acepte la mía y la convertí en algo para mi beneficio. Supongo que gracias a esto es que puedo ahora leer los corazones de las personas y entenderlos… En fin, lo mejor es que te retires y continúes tu camino.

¿No se supone deberíamos de tener una batalla?

Hehehe, Aún no es el momento adecuado para que nos enfrentemos. Informó Jin con una sonrisa en sus labios. En un futuro quizás, pero hoy no es ese dia.

¿Ah no?

No. Respondió el monje negando con la cabeza de manera relajada. Todo lo que tenías que aprender en esta torre ya lo sabes y lo mejor para ti en este momento es seguir tu viaje.

D-de acuerdo. Acepto finalmente Gold al soltar un largo suspiro lleno de alivio. Uhhh… ¿Supongo que tendré que volver por donde vine?

Hahaha… Por supuesto que no.

¿Huh?

Si miras detrás de mí, verás una puerta de metal. Informó Jin. Esa puerta conduce a un elevador.

¿U-un elevador? ¿En serio aquí hay un elevador?

Naturalmente. ¿No creerás que nosotros subimos y bajamos diez (10) pisos en escaleras todos los días verdad?

N-no… Por supuesto que no. Respondió Gold de manera algo nerviosa antes de encaminarse al ascensor y subirse en el.

Una cosa más…

¿S-si?

Pronto deberás de tomar una difícil decisión entre dos (2) personas importantes para ti…

¿Ehh?

Tengo la ligera impresión de que todas las decisiones que tomes tendrán muchas repercusiones en varios eventos a futuro y quizás el destino de más de una persona pueda cambiar. Ten mucho cuidado de aquí en adelante, Gold. Proveo grandes cosas de ti.

Una oleada continua de escalofríos empezó a recorrer cada centímetro del cuerpo de Gold luego de escuchar las palabras de Jin y justo cuando el ascensor empezó a bajar. Por alguna razón que él no podía explicar, Gold tenía la certeza de que las palabras del anciano monje le ayudarían en un futuro no muy lejano, más sin embargo, el no podía descifrar del todo a qué se refería.

* * *

 _ **Ciudad Violet, Área Comercial, 4:10 P.M**_

* * *

Poco a poco el sol comenzaba a perder intensidad para dar paso al ocaso del día en la concurrida metrópolis conocida cómo Ciudad Violet. Luego de la tosca e inesperada partida de Gold en dirección a la Torre Sprout para entrenar, Kelly y Crystal decidieron en conjunto explorar un poco la ciudad y de paso tambien recorrer el área comercial, la cual estaba situada en la parte noroeste, en busca de matar tiempo mientras Gold terminaba de entrenar.

Uhh, Crystal. Tengo una pregunta para ti. Informó Kelly de manera sorpresiva al detenerse en seco justo a un lado de un poste de luz en una concurrida intersección.

¿De qué se trata? Replicó Crystal.

Antes de la pregunta, primero quiero que prometas que serás completamente honesta conmigo.

¿A qué viene todo esto? Pregunto Crystal un tanto extrañada por la actitud de Kelly.

S-solo prometelo…

De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Lo prometo, ¿Feliz?

Kelly permaneció en silencio por un par de incómodos segundos a la vez que varios curiosos transeúntes la miraban de arriba a abajo para admirar su natural belleza. Aparentemente ella estaba librando una intensa lucha en el interior de su cabeza y le estaba costando expresar sus palabras.

Kelly, me estas preocupando un poco. Comentó Crystal al ver lo callada que estaba la rubia. Di algo…

¿Q-qué es lo que sientes por Gold?

¿Huh?

N-no me hagas volver a repetirlo. Manifestó Kelly sonrojandose un poco. D-dime qué es lo que sientes por el…

¿Q-que siento por G-gold? Repitió Crystal frunciendo irremediablemente el ceño. Y-yo… ¿P-porque me preguntas algo como eso tan de repente?

S-simple curiosidad.

¿Simple curiosidad? Cuestiono Crystal colocando esta vez una agria expresión en su ahora ruborizado rostro. A mi me parece que es algo más que eso…

Es que me parece muy extraño que estés viajando con él y apenas si lo conoces…

Ahora fue el turno de Crystal de permanecer en silencio. La pregunta la tomó muy por sorpresa.

Es obvio que Gold es un chico de buen corazón, pero de todas formas siento que es algo arriesgado viajar con alguien a quien no conoces por completo...

Se lo que intentas decirme. Aseveró Crystal de manera condescendiente. La razón por la que viajó con Gold es porque el fue mi oportunidad perfecta.

¿Tu oportunidad perfecta? Repitió Kelly cruzándose de brazos e inclinando un poco su cabeza. Explicate.

Verás… El me hizo darme cuenta de que no puedo aprender solo estando en un laboratorio con mi padre. El representó la oportunidad perfecta para salir de Pueblo New Bark y conocer el resto de la región. El fue la puerta a un nuevo mundo de oportunidades.

¿Osea que solo lo estas utilizando?

Se que suena de esa manera, pero te prometo que no es así. Reconoció Crystal con algo de verguenza. Se perfectamente que apenas si lo conozco y sé que incluso parece que lo utilizó como una especie de "guardaespaldas", pero en este corto periodo de tiempo le tomé mucho cariño y confianza. El es un buen amigo.

Oh… Cl-claro. Entiendo lo qué quieres decir.

¿Ah sí? Pregunto Crystal.

Mira, yo hace un año atrás tuve una breve relación con Gold, pero decidi irme de Johto sin decirle nada para vivir con mi abuela y mi prima en Sinnoh. Básicamente tome la primera oportunidad que tuve para largarme de aqui luego del caótico divorcio de mis padre…

Y-yo… Yo no tenía idea de eso. Informó Crystal. Lamento escuchar eso.

Descuida, el pasado pisado. Asevero la rubia. Pero aún no responder a mi pregunta. ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi Gold?

¿Qué siento por Gold? Repitió nuevamente Crystal antes de cruzarse de brazos. Hmmm… Ni idea.

¿Huh? ¿Cómo qué ni idea? Pregunto Kelly en un tono más serio y agresivo que antes. ¿Cómo qué no sabes qué es lo que sientes?

Ya te lo dije, Kelly, no tengo idea. Gold es un chico realmente talentoso, valiente e inteligente para las batallas, pero…

¿Pero…?

Eso no es todo lo que se necesita para qué yo me enamore de alguien, además de que aún es muy temprano cómo para pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Lo único que puedo decirte con completa seguridad es que lo aprecio y estimo por dejarme viajar junto a el. Por el momento no me gusta, si es lo que deseabas saber.

Ughh… Tengo la ligera impresión de que tarde o temprano terminaras enamorada de él y esto terminara muy mal entre nosotras. Predijo Kelly de mala gana y al soltar un exagerado suspiro. Aunque espero de todo corazón estar equivocada.

En ese preciso momento y antes de que Crystal pudiera comentar algo, repentinamente el Pokegear de Kelly empezó a vibrar y en la pequeña pantalla electronica apareció el nombre de Gold. La rubia de manera instantánea respondió a la llamada y posteriormente la colocó en altavoz para que Crystal escuchara.

¿Gold, está todo bien? Preguntó Kelly de forma inmediata. ¿Ya saliste de la Torre Sprout?

Estoy bien por el momento. ¿Que tal ustedes?

Estamos bien. Informó Crystal. Conocimos un poco la ciudad, luego almorzamos y ahora estamos en el área comercial matando el tiempo...

Yo estoy ahora mismo en el centro pokémon comiendo un poco mientras espero que curen las heridas de Eevee y Cyndaquil. ¿Les parece si nos vemos como en diez (10) minutos en el gimnasio de la ciudad?

De acuerdo. Replicaron al unísono ambas chicas.


	10. Batalla de gimnasio, Falkner

_**Base secreta del Equipo Rocket, Ciudad Mahogany**_

* * *

Me pregunto que rayos quiere ahora. Comenta Petrel con visible amargura y molestia, mientras caminaba junto a Proton hacia la sala de conferencias.

Ni idea. Replicó Protón encogiéndose de hombros y suspirando. Yo estaba en medio de una cita cuando me llamaron para que regresara aquí…

Heh… Si se hubiese tratado de una buena cita dudo que hubieras respondido al llamado. Teorizo con una sonrisa Petrel. ¿O acaso me equivoco?

Punto a tu favor querido amigo, punto a tu favor.

Al llegar y abrir la puerta de la sala de conferencias, ambos observaron que en su interior se encontraba Archer esperándolos con cara de pocos amigos.

¿Qué es lo que deseas ahora "Oh excelentísimo jefe"?. Pregunta sarcásticamente Petrel cerrando la puerta y acercándose a donde estaba Archer.

Quiero que ustedes dos (2) se dirijan a las afuera de Ciudad Violet, más específicamente a las Ruinas de Alph.

¿A las Ruinas de Alph? Repitió Proton demostrando interés. ¿Qué deseas que robemos de ese lugar?

Deseo saber si los científicos que trabajan en ese lugar ya encontraron la manera de encontrar y despertar al pokemon Alfa.

¿Te refieres a Arceus? Pregunto Petrel levantando una ceja. ¿Acaso eso es posible?

Eso es lo que deseo que ustedes averiguen. Asevero Archer dándole la espalda a ambos. Desde niño siempre escuché rumores y leyendas sobre esas ruinas y la conexión que ellas poseen con Arceus y las legendarias ruinas de Sinjoh...

Haremos lo posible. Dijo Petrel soltando un suspiro. Pero no te prometo nada.

* * *

 _ **Ciudad Violet, Frente al Gimnasio, 4:24 P.M**_

* * *

¿Con que ese es el gimnasio de esta ciudad? Comentó Gold al ver desde lejos el enorme edificio en el que se supondría tendría lugar su primera batalla por una medalla. Aparentemente lo remodelaron desde la última vez que vine a esta ciud-...

En ese preciso instante y de sorpresiva manera, el pokegear del joven entrenador empezó a vibrar con intensidad e instantáneamente el noto que la llamada entrante era de su madre.

Ughhh… Sabía que tarde o temprano esto pasaría. Murmuro Gold con desilusión al suspirar exageradamente antes acercar el pokegear a una de sus orejas y contestar timidamente la llamada. H-hola m-madre, ¿qué tal esta todo en-...?

¿COMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO? Grito en un desesperado tono la madre de Gold. ¿ACASO NO ME QUIERES?

Hahaha, por supuesto que sí te quiero madre y lamento mucho haberme ido de esa manera, pero es qué-...

Ni siquiera te despediste de mi, Gold. ¿Cómo pudiste?

Y-yo dejé una carta… ¿Acaso no la leiste?

¿Crees que con una carta de despedida solucionaras esto, jovencito? Estas en muy serios problemas.

L-lo lamento.

Ughh… Definitivamente que eres idéntico a tu padre, Gold. Comentó con cierta molestia y entre suspiros su madre. Al menos hubieras esperado hasta la mañana de hoy. En fin, ¿en donde estas ahora mismo?

En Ciudad Violet…

¿Enserio? Eso fue rápido. ¿Ya tienes tu primera medalla?

A eso iba. Estoy en este preciso momento caminando en dirección al gimnasio para retarlo...

¿Y ya comiste?

Si.

¿Tienes ropa limpia?

Si…

¿Te cepillaste los dientes?

S-si…

¿Estás cuidando adecuadamente a tus pokémon?

Cyndaquil e Eevee están bien.

Más te vale que los cuides, Gold. En especial cuida mucho a ese Eevee, porque tu padre tuvo que cobrar muchos favores en su trabajo para conseguirte uno.

Descuida, estoy cuidando de ellos.

Eso espero, Gold…

Uhhh… Por cierto, madre…

¿Si?

A-actualmente estoy viajando con la hija del profesor Elm…

¿Huh?

Y también con Kelly…

Me alegra escuchar que se encontraran. Comentó la madre de Gold en un más relajado tono.

Nos encontramos en Ciudad Cherrygrove esta mañana...

Cuida de ambas ¿De acuerdo?

Lo prometo.

Y no me hagas abuela muy rápido. Soy muy joven para ser abuela…

N-N-NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS MAMÁ. Ordeno Gold de un grito al sentir cómo de manera espontánea su rostro se sonrojaba con intensidad. M-muy bien sabes que no tengo intención alguna de hacer esas cosas…

Era solo una broma, Gold. En fin, promete que te cuidaras y no harás cosas peligrosas, ¿esta bien?

Lo prometo madre. Tienes mi palabra.

De acuerdo cariño, iré a preparar la cena para cuando llegue tu padre.

Saludalo de mi parte.

Esta bien, pero antes de terminar tengo que decirte una cosa más…

¿S-si?

Esto no ha terminado, Gold. Cuando regreses a casa ya te las veras conmigo por haber huido de casa.

Oh por el amor de Arceus… ¿Enserio?

Instantes después y luego de haber cerrado la llamada, Gold soltó un muy exagerado y sonoro suspiro. El sin haberse dado cuenta del todo ya estaba parado frente al gimnasio de la ciudad.

¿En donde rayos estan esas dos (2)? Se preguntó Gold en en voz alta al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos. Se supone que-...

Aquí estamos.

Gold reconoció por acto reflejo la voz de Crystal y se volteo solo para ver a sus compañeras cómodamente sentadas en un largo banco de madera a un par de metros del gimnasio y con cara de muy pocos amigos. Aparentemente ambas estaban molestas por alguna razón.

¿P-pero como es que-...?

Nos ignoraste y luego nos pasaste de largo. Informó Crystal frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos. Ni siquiera nos notaste…

¿Ah si?

Así es. Afirmó Kelly al cambiar el semblante de su rostro a uno más tranquilo. Déjame adivinar, estabas hablando con tu mama, ¿cierto?

S-si…

Eso lo explica todo. Asevero la rubia al suspirar. Tu lenguaje corporal te delato…

No puedo evitarlo. Hablar con mi madre me pone un poco… "tenso".

Ya lo notamos. Agregó Crystal al mirar a Gold con condescendencia.

Además, digamos qué también estoy un poco nervioso.

¿Por tu batalla de gimnasio? Pregunto ahora Kelly.

Sehh…

Es normal que te sientas asi. Informo la rubia. Esperaste por mucho tiempo por este momento.

En ese caso creo que tengo algo que podría ayudarte. Asevero Crystal con una sonrisa.

¿Algo que podria ayudarme? ¿De qué se trat-...?

De manera rápida y sin aviso alguno, Crystal dio un par de pasos al frente, se acercó a Gold y le dio un breve abrazo acompañado de un efímero beso en su mejilla.

Uhhh… C-crys, ¿A qué se debio eso? Pregunto Gold en un nervioso tono al mismo tiempo en que su rostro se tornaba de color rojo escarlata. N-no lo enti-...

N-no me mal interpretes. Aclaro Crystal de manera tajante. Lo hice para calmar tus nervios.

¿Huh?

Recuerdo que en algún momento leí en una revista que para ayudar a alguien a relajarse cuando se está asustado o nerviosos, se necesita hacer algo inesperado o poco usual, pero en este caso en particular supongo que puedes tomar esto como un regalo para la buena suerte de mi parte.

A todo esto, Kelly no podía darle credito alguno a lo que acababa de observar. Su pálido rostro ahora estaba tan rojo cómo un tomate y la ira poco a poco empezaba a nublar su ya mancillado juicio.

Esta es una declaración de guerra. Murmuro para si misma Kelly antes de empujar a un lado a Crystal y luego tomando por sorpresa a Gold para besarlo tiernamente en los labios, cosa que no solo dejó boquiabierta a Crystal por lo osado de la acción, sino que tambien sorprendió a un par de transeúntes, quienes caminaban muy cerca del lugar y en dirección a la parte sur de la ciudad.

Si con el abrazo y beso en la mejilla de Crystal, Gold se ruborizó visiblemente, entonces con el beso en los labios de Kelly el se sintio en el paraiso. El joven entrenador podía sentir vívidamente muy dentro de sí cómo poco a poco algo se empezaba a derretir al mismo tiempo que su corazón aumentaba la velocidad de sus latidos de manera desenfrenada.

¿P-p-pero qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? Cuestiono Crystal con el rostro en su totalidad enrojecido instantes antes de separar a Kelly de los labios de Gold. ¿P-p-porque hiciste eso? ¿Acaso no tienes vergüenza o que? Hay personas viéndonos.

Solo hago lo mismo que tu. Informó Kelly con una enorme y malévola sonrisa en sus labios. Solo intento que MI GOLD se olvide de sus nervios.

Grrr… P-pero lo que hice fue completamente distinto. Mi intenciones fueran puras. Asevero Crystal aún visiblemente avergonzada y ya con los nervios de punta. T-tu lo qué estas haciendo es-...

Un pequeño e insignificante beso en la mejilla jamás se comparará a un tierno y dulce beso de amor en los labios. Agrego la rubia al interrumpir a Crystal de manera agresiva. Lo lamento por ti, Crys…

C-c-c-chicas controlense porfavor. Propuso Gold de manera intrépida, pero aún evidentemente bajo los efectos del beso de Kelly al notar cómo paulatinamente la situación empezaba a salirse de control. E-esto no es una competencia ni nada por el estilo.

TU NO TE METAS. Gritaron agresivamente ambas chicas a la vez.

¿Acaso a esto se refería el anciano monje Jin cuando me dijo que debería tomar una decisión entre dos (2) personas importantes para mí?

Gold, debes de elegir aquí y ahora. Ordeno Kelly con una complaciente sonrisa al mismo tiempo en que se ajustaba sus anteojos y miraba a Gold directamente a sus ojos. Elige entre "ESA" o yo.

¿"ESA? Repitió Crystal con cara de pocos amigos y ya practicamente al limite de su paciencia. ¿A quien rayos le dices "ESA"?

C-chicas, por favor calmense…

¿PERO QUÉ RAYOS CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO AFUERA DE MI GIMNASIO? Pregunto inmediatamente al salir del gimnasio un visiblemente alterado sujeto al menos tres (3) o cuatro (4) años mayor que Gold y quien estaba vestido con un elegante gi de color celeste con detalles en azul y blanco. Gold, al inspeccionar de mejor manera al sujeto con su mirada, pudo ver cómo su medianamente larga cabellera le cubría uno de sus azules ojos.

TU NO TE METAS. Volvieron a ordenar de un grito Crystal y Kelly casi al unisono, esta vez enfocando sus agresivas miradas en el recien llegado. ESTE NO ES ASUNTO TUYO.

El sujeto en cuestión se quedo frio e intercambio de manera nerviosa su mirada con Gold luego de lo sucedido. El definitivamente que no se esperaba tal reacción.

Woa… E-espera un momento, ¿acaso dijiste tu gimnasio? Pregunto Gold rápidamente. ¿T-tu eres el líder de este gimnasio?

En efecto. Yo soy el lider de gimnasio de Ciudad Violet. Asevero el peliazul de manera seria y frunciendo el ceño en clara señal de descontento. Mi nombre es Falkner y me resulta bastante molesto que resuelvan sus problemas amorosos frente a mi gimnasio, así que por favor ve a otro lado con tus novias y-...

Y-yo no soy su novia. Informó Crystal sonrojándose y cruzando sus brazos. Y-ya él quisiera que lo fuera...

Bueno, yo si fui su novia. Agrego ahora Kelly sonriendo de manera desafiante. Y estoy segura de que lo volveré a ser en un futuro muy cercano...

Solo ignoralas. Manifestó el de New Bark aún sonrojado y avergonzado por toda la situación al mismo tiempo en qué fulminaba con la mirada a sus compañeras para que guardaran silencio. Enserio lamento mucho todo esto, pero yo estoy aqui para tener una batalla pokémon por la medalla de este gimnasio.

¿Con qué vienes por mi medalla? Pregunto retoricamente Falkner antes de soltar un exagerado suspiro. De acuerdo, de acuerdo, aceptaré tu desafío.

¿E-enserio?

Así es. A pesar de todo esto, no soy el tipo de persona que rechaza a un retador.

A-agradezco de todo corazón su amabilidad. Exclamó Gold al hacer una pequeña reverencia. Y créame que lamento mucho el comportamiento de mis compañeras…

Solo olvidalo y resuelve lo que tengas que resolver con ellas. Replicó Falkner de manera mucho más tranquila. Les daré un par de minutos para que hablen y cuando esten listos, solo entren.

M-muchas gracias. Exclamó nuevamente Gold al agachar su cabeza.

Te estare esperando adentro. Informó Falkner antes ingresar nuevamente a la enorme y lujosa estructura que estaba a sus espaldas. No me hagas esperar demasiado.

D-de acuerdo. Contesto Gold al ahora fijar su molesta mirada en Crystal y Kelly.

Ambas chicas a todo esto, permanecieron en completo silencio, simplemente a la expectativa de lo que su compañero diría. Ellas estaban anuentes de que su comportamiento atrajo innecesariamente mucha atencion y dejó mucho que desear.

¿Me harian el enorme favor de comportarse? Pregunto Gold de forma seria y sin titubear. Por lo menos comportense hasta que termine mi batalla con Falkner, ¿esta bien?

Crystal y Kelly inmediatamente asintieron y posteriormente se encogieron de hombros cómo por acto reflejo debido a su arrepentimiento.

Miren, esta batalla es muy importante para mi. Informó el de New Bark al cruzarse de brazos. Y si ustedes continúan peleando de esta forma por cualquier estupidez, entonces no podré concentrarme del todo y terminaran por distraerme…

Y-ya lo entendimos, Gold. No te preocupes. Replicó Crystal de manera triste y evitando mirar del todo a su compañero. Ambas lo lamentamos. Fue terriblemente estupido el comportarnos de esta manera de público….

Concuerdo con ella. Acepto ahora Kelly. Enserio lo lamentamos.

Cuando mi batalla de gimnasio termine y encontremos dónde hospedarnos, les prometo que les daré una respuesta ambas sobre todo eso. Asevero Gold antes de exhalar todo el aire de sus pulmones. Pero enserio, comportense y no peleen.

Ambas chicas asintieron enérgicamente y Gold podia jurar que los ojos de sus compañeras se iluminaron y brillaron por unas milésimas de segundo.

Yo no soy la clase de chico que es estúpido o indiferente para estas cosas. Informó Gold antes de sorpresivamente darle un beso en la mejilla a cada una. Solo necesito que me tengan un poco de paciencia, ¿vale?

Crystal y Kelly se miraron la una a la otra con gran y evidente desconcierto, pero a pesar de todo esto, ambas se sonrojaron con intensidad y volvieron a asentir.

Y-yo… Uhhh… N-no es cómo si quiero estar contigo. Ni siquiera me gustas ni nada por el estilo. Proclamó Crystal al voltearse para evitar que sus compañeros vieran lo ruborizada qué ya estaba. S-solo no quiero qué estes con "ESA".

Hmph. ¿Así que al fin revelaste tus colores?. Se preguntó Kelly mentalmente con una picara sonrisa. Perfecto. Con gusto acepto el desafio.

Ughhh… ¿Como rayos termine metido en esta situación? Se dijo Gold para si mismo entre intensos suspiros. Me pregunto qué Red haría en esta situación…

Al entrar de lleno al gimnasio un par de minutos después, Falkner guió al grupo inmediatamente a la parte de atrás del gimnasio, lugar en donde se encontraba un amplio campo de batalla perfectamente delimitado.

Ellas se pueden sentar por allá. Informó Falkner señalando unas relucientes gradas de metal a un lado del campo y luego dirigiéndose al otro extremo del lugar en donde estaba colocado un mueble de madera con varias pokebolas.

Buena suerte, Gold. Grito Crystal al sentarse junto a Kelly en la primera fila de las graderías.

Tu puedes. Grito ahora Kelly formando un corazón con los dedos de sus manos. Confiamos en que lograrás la victoria.

Gold se limitó a responder a sus compañeras con una sonrisa. El en ese momento se sentía el chico más afortunado del mundo por tener a dos (2) hermosas chicas apoyandolo.

Bienvenido al gimnasio de Ciudad Violet. Cómo ya sabes, mi nombre es Falkner y soy oficialmente el líder de este lugar. ¿Me permitirias saber cual es tu nombre, de dónde vienes y la cantidad de medallas y pokémon qué tienes a tu disposición?

Mi nombre es Gold Tsubasa. Soy de Pueblo New Bark, actualmente solo tengo dos (2) pokemon y esta será mi primera batalla de gimnasio.

¿Con que tu primera batalla de gimnasio? Muy bien, entonces en ese caso utilizaré también solo dos (2) pokémon. Informó Falkner tomando un par de pokebolas del mueble de madera. ¿Deseas alguna regla en especial?

Las que impongas están bien por mí.

Entonces que sea una batalla de uno contra uno y sin cambios. Propuso Falkner lanzando una pokebola al campo y revelando un Pidgeotto. Solo cuando uno de tus pokémon no pueda continuar, entonces es que tienes permitido utilizar al otro.

Me parece bien. Acepto enérgicamente Gold al lanzar una pokebola al campo. Eevee yo te elijo.

¿Así que tienes un Eevee? Pregunto Falkner de manera retórica. Esos son pokémon extremadamente raros que practicamente solo los familiares y amigos de las Chicas Kimono de Ciudad Ecruteak y otro selecto grupo de personas pueden conseguir. ¿Acaso tienes alguna afiliación con ellas?

En lo absoluto. Informó Gold al negar de manera automatica su cabeza. Este Eevee fue un regalo de mi padre.

Heh, interesante regalo. Comentó Falkner con una sonrisa al admirar de pies a cabeza el raro pokémon de Gold. En fin, demuestrame de lo que tu y tus pokémon son capaces de hacer, Gold Tsubasa. Te daré el honor de que inicies el combate.

Con mucho gusto. Eevee empecemos utilizando Leer (Malicioso).

¿Con que tratando de reducir nuestra defensa? En ese caso Pidgeotto utiliza Gust (Tornado).

Antes de que Eevee tan siquiera pudiera tener la oportunidad de atacar, Pidgeotto haciendo gala de su prodigiosa velocidad, creó un enorme torbellino tan solo al batir un par de veces sus alas, el cual comenzó a succionar poco a poco a Eevee, quien se vio obligado a clavar sus garras contra el suelo y se aferró como pudo para evitar ser succionado.

Maldición, esto es malo. Penso Gold con molestia al ver que Eevee no podía moverse del todo debido al violento torbellino. No hay manera de que Eevee pueda esquivar o neutralizar un ataque de este tipo. ¿Que se supone debo de hacer?

Con cada milésima de segundo que pasaba, Eevee se acercaba mas y mas a ser completamente absorbido por el torbellino. Gold estaba en un enorme predicamento y su rostro reflejaba a la perfección su agonía y desesperacion.

Debo de pensar en algo y rápido. Se dijo mentalmente el de New Bark tratando de enfocarse para analizar la situación desde otro ángulo. Debo de intentar pensar en una manera de atravesar ese torbellino sin que Eevee sufra daño. ¿Pero cómo hago algo así?

No te rindas, Gold. Grito Kelly enérgicamente desde las graderías al ver a Gold titubear. Se que puedes ganar.

Vamos Gold, tu puedes resolver esto. Grito ahora Crystal. Recuerda que confiamos en ti.

Pidgeotto sigue asi. Ordenó Falkner. Continua batiendo tus alas, que tarde o temprano Eevee sucumbira y será absorbido por tu torbellino.

R-rayos, Eevee se que lo que te pediré es sumamente arriesgado, pero quiero que utilices Quick Attack (Ataque Rápido) para atravesar el remolino.

Eevee, quien a duras penas y con todas sus fuerzas estaba aferrado al suelo del campo de batalla, miro a su entrenador con gran incertidumbre y se notaba a simple viste que él no estaba seguro de la decisión de Gold.

Confia en mi, Eevee, tengo un corazonada. Ya verás cómo todo saldra bien.

Eevee a pesar de sus muchas dudas, decidió dar un voto de confianza a la orden de Gold, luego se soltó del suelo y posteriormente utilizando Quick Attack (Ataque Rápido), corrió en dirección al torbellino con toda la intención de atravesarlo.

Pidgeotto utilicemos "el plan B". Ordenó Falkner con una enorme y confiada sonrisa en sus labios.

¿Plan B?

Eevee gracias a la velocidad extra que le otorgó utilizar Quick Attack (Ataque Rapido), logro atravesar sin recibir daño alguno el torbellino, pero justo antes de que él pudiera tocar el suelo, Pidgeotto sin dudarlo arremetió contra Eevee golpeándolo de forma directa.

Increible… Todo fue una trampa. Exclamó sorprendida Crystal al ver el resultado. Incluso yo que no soy una experta en batallas, puedo notar que este encuentro es a un nivel superior qué cuando Gold se enfrentó a Joey.

Fue un ataque doble muy bien combinado. Agregó Kelly. Falkner indirectamente incito a Gold a intentar atravesar el torbellino…

Eevee luego del ataque de Pidgeotto a duras penas logró incorporarse. El ataque fue un golpe crítico y Gold lo noto al ver lo lastimado qué resultó su pokémon.

¿Qué te pareció esa estrategia? Pregunto Falkner en un orgulloso tono. Dudo mucho que un chico común y corriente pueda lograr resolver la manera de derrotarme.

Tengo que aceptar qué es una buena estrategia y reconozco que tienes razón en lo que dices.

¿Entonces aceptar la derrota? Pregunto un tanto sorprendido Falkner por la respuesta de Gold. ¿Acaso te estas rindiendo?

Hmph, creo que estas malinterpretando mis palabras, Falkner. Yo no tengo la más mínima intención de rendirme...

¿Huh?

Es cierto que lograste crear una muy buena y única estrategia que mezcla características defensivas y ofensivas a la vez. Informó Gold sin perder su tranquilidad y sonriendo de manera desafiante. Y también aceptó que un entrenador común y corriente no sería capaz de encontrar la forma de derrotarte, pero me temo que para tu muy mala suerte, yo no soy un entrenador común y corriente. Ya verás cómo me las arreglare para vencerte a ti y a tu estrategia. Solo es cuestion de tiempo.

Hahaha, me agrada tu actitud, Gold, pero espero que actúes más de lo que hablas. Pidgeotto utiliza Gust (Tornado) a toda potencia.

Eevee, con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban en su agotado cuerpo, se aferró nuevamente con sus garras al suelo para evitar ser absorbido por el torbellino.

Eevee déjate llevar por el torbellino. Ordeno Gold sin titubear y de manera seria.

¿Huh?

Tanto Falkner, como tambien Crystal e inclusive Kelly se asombraron al escuchar la orden del de Pueblo New Bark.

¿Qué rayos estás tramando? Preguntó con curiosidad Falkner. ¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza o qué?

Eevee a pesar de todo y siguiendo nuevamente las órdenes de Gold, se dejó llevar por el torbellino y cuando finalmente esté lo atrapó dentro de sí, Eevee empezó a girar dentro de él sin parar.

¿Pero qué rayos-...?

Ahora Eevee, Quick Attack (Ataque Rápido).

El pequeño pokemon utilizando la fuerza centrífuga del ataque del pokémon de Falkner a su favor, un par de segundos después y muy para el asombro de todos los presentes, Eevee salio disparado desde dentro del torbellino utilizando Quick attack (Ataque Rápido) en dirección a Pidgeotto, quien al no poder reaccionar debido a la increíble velocidad con la que se aproximaba el pokémon de Gold, terminó por ser golpeado de manera irremediable y posteriormente quedando inconsciente.

Falkner quedó atónito y boquiabierto ante tal hazaña. El simplemente no podía creer qué tanto su pokémon cómo también su estrategia fueran vencidas tan fácilmente ante sus ojos.

¿Cómo es posible esto? Preguntó el líder de gimnasio aún en visible estado de shock. ¿Enserio esto paso?

Tu falla fue que no pensaste que yo podría resolver esto. Tu ciega confianza y tu menos precio por lo que yo podía ser capaz de hacer me permitieron utilizar tu propio ataque a mi favor.

Definitivamente no eres un entrenador ordinario. Comentó Falkner sonriendo y regresando a Pidgeotto a su pokebola para luego arrojar otra para continuar con la batalla. A pesar de que no posees medallas, tienes un increíble talento para ver el flujo de las batallas y para crear estrategias. Ahora me toca aceptar con humildad mi error. Es tu turno, Noctowl.

¿Noctowl? Veamos que dice el pokedex de ti. Murmuro Gold para si mismo al sacar de uno de sus bolsillos el pequeño artefacto electrónico de color rojo escarlata.

 ** _Noctowl_** : Sus ojos están especialmente adaptados, concentrando la luz para poder ver en la oscuridad, Noctowl no falla a la hora de cazar a su presa en la oscuridad. El éxito se lo debe a una vista privilegiada, que le permite ver donde apenas hay luz, y a las ligeras y flexibles alas que tiene, que no hacen ruido alguno al volar.

Es la primera vez que veo un Noctowl de cerca. Comentó Gold con asombro al admirar al pokemon de Falkner. Siempre observó en los alrededores de Pueblo New Bark varios HootHoot por las tarde y las noches, pero nunca a un Noctowl...

Te sorprenderá lo que es capaz de hacer. Informó Falkner con confianza. Noctowl terminemos a ese Eevee con Uproar (Alboroto)

Eevee, contraataca con Swift (rapidez).

Noctowl, al igual que Pidgeotto antes que él, poseía una increíble velocidad, por lo que esté rápidamente esquivó sin problemas el ataque de Eevee y luego al abrir su pico, este comenzó a emitir ondas sonoras de alta frecuencia las cuales incluso eran visibles al ojo humano. Eevee, gracias a esto, instantáneamente quedó aturdido debido al ataque de Noctowl. El pequeño pokemon simplemente permaneció inmóvil y se cubrió sus orejas con sus patas delanteras.

¿Pero qué rayos? Eevee muévete. Ordeno Gold con desesperación al ver lo sucedido. ¿Que te sucede?

¿Acaso no es obvio? Pregunto Falkner apuntando a Eevee. Solo mira detenidamente y te daras cuenta.

S-sus orejas… El ataque de Noctowl está dirigido específicamente a las orejas de Eevee.

Bingo. Exclamó Falkner chasqueando sus dedos. Los Eevee son pokémon extremadamente sensibles a los sonidos fuertes debido a sus enorme orejas. Los ataques de este tipo son letales para ellos.

Justo cuando pensábamos que Gold tenía la delantera, Falkner saca un as bajo la manga y neutraliza la situación. Comentó Crystal al ver que Eevee finalmente quedó rendido en el campo. La batalla ahora está empatada. Supongo que no es por nada que el sea un lider de gimnasio…

El poder de los líderes de gimnasio de Johto es sorprendente. Manifestó con emoción Kelly. A pesar de que su anterior estrategia fue disuelta, Falkner pudo empatar la pelea sin mayores problemas.

Eevee fue un excelente trabajo y mereces un largo descanso. Manifestó Gold al regresarlo a su pokebola para luego elegir a su siguiente pokémon. Cyndaquil, es tu turno.

El pokémon de fuego al salir de su pokebola, de manera inmediata encendió a toda potencia las llamas de su espalda en clara señal de qué estaba listo para batallar.

Noctowl Aerial Ace (Golpe Aéreo).

Cyndaquil, esquivalo y contraataca con Ember (Ascuas).

El pequeño pokemon de fuego gracias a su gran agilidad y destreza, logró salir ileso de todos y cada uno de los intentos de Noctowl por golpearlo, mas sin embargo, el pokemon de Falkner en el proceso recibió la peor parte del encuentro, debido a que Cyndaquil si logró rozar un poco con sus ataque de fuego.

Ufff… Eso estuvo cerca. Comentó el de New Bark con algo de alivio al ver el resultado del choque. Buen trabajo Cyndaquil.

Nada mal, Gold, nada mal. Manifestó Falkner en un agresivo tono. Sin embargo, Noctowl tiene una increíble cantidad de defensa especial. Ember (Ascuas) apenas si le causo daño.

Eso puedo notarlo, pero igual gracias por comentarlo.

Tch, Noctowl, dejémonos de juegos y carga energía para utilizar Psychic (Ataque Psíquico).

El pokémon volador asintió ante la orden de su entrenador y luego rodeó completamente su cuerpo en una peculiar aura de color azul brillante. Noctowl estaba acumulando una gran cantidad de energía en su cuerpo para utilizar en el siguiente ataque.

Cyndaquil, utiliza Ember (Ascuas) para interrumpirlo. No puedes dejar que el siga cargando más energía o de lo contrario estarás acabado.

Cyndaquil sin pensarlo dos (2) veces, escupió una gran cantidad de pequeñas y resplandecientes esferas de fuego, las cuales justo cuando estaban a escasos centímetros del pokemon de Falkner, se detuvieron en seco en pleno aire cómo por arte de magia.

¿Pero qué-... ?

Ya es muy tarde. Informó Falkner con una pretenciosa sonrisa. Noctowl, ya sabes que hacer.

El pokémon volador, quien aun estaba rodeado por el brillante aura de color azul, hizo levitar a Cyndaquil para luego arrojarlo primero contra su propio ataque, el cual aun estaba suspendido en el aire y posteriormente lo estrelló violentamente contra el suelo un par de veces.

C-CYNDAQUIL. Grito Gold de manera insistente y nerviosa ante las miradas llenas de preocupación que colocaron Crystal y Kelly. ¿E-estas bien?

El pequeño pokemon de fuego a punta de pura e inquebrantable fuerza de voluntad logró permanecer consciente luego de tan brutal ataque. Cyndaquil a duras penas y con mucho esfuerzo se logro levantar del suelo, pero las heridas en su cuerpo apenas si lo dejaban moverse del todo.

Acepto que tu Cyndaquil tiene muchas agallas. Manifestó Falkner al ver que el pokemon de fuego aun deseaba continuar la batalla. Pero solo con agallas no se puede ganar una batalla de Gimnasio. Noctowl terminemos su agonía con Aerial Ace (Golpe Aéreo).

¿Acaso es así como termina mi primera batalla de gimnasio? Se preguntó Gold mentalmente con tristeza y resignación al ver cómo poco a poco Noctowl se acercaba para terminar con Cyndaquil. ¿Todo esto fue para nada? ¿Que mierda se supone puedo hacer en esta situación?

Cyndaquil, esquivalo. Ordenó Kelly con desesperación desde las gradas. Tu puedes hacerlo…

Cyndaquil, no te dejes vencer. Grito Ahora Crystal. Debes de contraatacar...

Cyndaquil, a pesar de estar sumamente lastimado y agotado, justo antes de que Noctowl pudiera conectar su ataque, él encendió a toda potencia las llamas de su espalda y realizó un desesperado contraataque disparando Ember (Ascuas) a quemarropa y causando que el pokemon volador fallara en sus intenciones, lo que provocó que a su vez el pokémon de Falkner terminara con severas quemaduras en ambas patas y en una de sus alas.

T-tu… lo esquivaste. Murmuro Gold con asombro al ver el increíble esfuerzo de Cyndaquil por seguir en la pelea. Lamento haber dudado. Gracias por mantener vivo nuestro sueño.

Cyndaquil volteo su cabeza y sonrió con confianza. El pokémon de fuego intentaba dar a entender que aun podíamos lograr la victoria.

Grr… Noctowl utiliza Psychic (Ataque Psíquico) una vez más. Acabemos con esto en el próximo ataque.

El pokémon volador nuevamente se volvió a rodear de una aura de color azul brillante y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos volvió a hacer levitar a Cyndaquil por el aire.

Fue un gran placer tener esta batalla contra ti, Gold. Confesó Falkner sintiéndose victorioso y sabiendo que tenía la victoria en sus manos. Reconozco tu potencial como entrenador per-...

En ese preciso instante, un rayo de luz extremadamente resplandeciente rodeo por completo el cuerpo de Cyndaquil, el cual hizo que el pokemon de fuego comenzará a cambiar poco a poco su aspecto.

¿Que está sucediendo con el? Preguntó Kelly. ¿Acaso el esta-…?

Está evolucionando. Manifestó Crystal con emoción. Cyndaquil esta evolucionando.

Por su parte Noctowl, debido a la resplandeciente luz que genero la evolución de Cyndaquil, quedo aturdido y se dejó caer estrepitosamente al suelo, lo que provocó la fortuita ruptura de la atadura psíquica que tenía sobre el pokemon de fuego

Cynda-... No, mejor dicho, Quilava, acabemos con esta batalla de una vez por todas. Quick Attack (Ataque rápido).

Maldición, Noctowl esquivalo. Ordenó con desesperación Falkner al ver que su pokemon estaba aún aturdido e inmóvil. L-levantate.

Quilava aprovechando la inmejorable oportunidad que le otorgó el resplandor de su propia evolución, embistió con todas sus fuerzas al pokémon volador y lo dejó automáticamente fuera de combate.

¿G-ganamos? Se preguntó Gold para sí mismo sin poder creer el resultado de la batalla. ¿En serio ganamos, Quilava?

El pokémon de fuego asintió, sonrió y luego se dejó caer al suelo. El estaba completamente exhausto, pero satisfecho al haber ganado para su entrenador su primera medalla de gimnasio.

Odio tener que aceptarlo, pero eso fue increíble. Confeso Falkner al regresar a Noctowl a su pokebola y luego acercándose a dónde estaba Gold. Jamas habia tenía una batalla tan intensa como esta.

Ni yo. Confeso el de cabello negro con cierto orgullo. Esta ha sido la batalla más dura que he tenido en mi vida...

Definitivamente que no eres un entrenador común y corriente, Gold. Reconoció Falkner soltando un largo suspiro y sacando de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña y resplandeciente medalla. Reconozco tu enorme potencial como entrenador y me enorgullece darte esta medalla como símbolo de tu victoria en este gimnasio.

Muchas gracias. Replicó Gold agachando un poco la cabeza, luego regresando a Quilava a su pokebola y finalmente guardando su nueva medalla. Este es solo el primer paso para entrar el otro año a la liga pokémon...

Estoy seguro de que lograras lo que te propongas si te esfuerzas lo suficiente. Manifestó Falkner cruzándose de brazos. Me alegra mucho que pudiéramos tener esta batalla.

Hahaha, lo mismo dig-...

En ese momento y muy para el asombro de Gold y Falkner, tanto Crystal como Kelly corrieron al campo de batalla y se abalanzaron contra su compañero de viejo, provocando que todos cayéramos al suelo.

E-eso fue increíble. Exclamó con alegría Kelly al darle un beso en la mejilla a Gold. Quilava y tu son grandiosos.

Felicidades por ganar tu primera medalla. Exclamó Crystal al también darle un beso en la mejilla a su compañero. Jamas habia visto una batalla tan intensa cómo esta.

Ughhh… C-c-chicas me están… aplastando. F-falkner ayudame…

Hahaha, Lo siento Gold. Respondió con una enorme sonrisa el líder de gimnasio. Pero creo que esta es una batalla la cual tienes que pelear tú solo.

Auxilio...


	11. Al Alba de un Turbulento Destino

_**Centro pokémon de Ciudad Violet, 7:20 P.M**_

* * *

Luego de la larga e intensa batalla contra Falkner, el grupo se despidió del líder de gimnasio y se dirigieron al centro pokémon más cercano para curar a los pokémon de Gold de sus heridas, cenar algo y posteriormente rentar un par de habitaciones para pasar la noche, pero muy para su malestar, al llegar y hablar con la enfermera encargada en la recepción, el grupo se llevo la desagradable noticia de que todas las habitaciones del lugar, salvo una, estaban ocupadas. Al no tener mas opciones por el momento, Gold, Crystal y Kelly, luego de cenar, se vieron en la forzosa necesidad de alquilar esa unica habitacion para dormir los tres (3).

Ughh… ¿Entonces qué proponen para resolver este pequeño dilema? Pregunto Gold antes de colocar su mochila en el suelo y posteriormente apoyando su espalda contra una de las paredes de la pequeña pero confortable habitación luego de entrar. Solo hay dos (2) camas y somos tres (3) de nosotros.

Me sorprende lo poco imaginativo que puedes ser. Comentó Kelly soltando un exagerado suspiro a la vez que se encogía de hombros y negaba ligeramente con su cabeza. Es obvio que tu y yo dormiremos en una cama juntos y "ESA" dormirá en la otra.

Oh por el amor de Arceus… Aqui vamos otra vez. Murmuro Gold para si mismo.

Hphm, ¿enserio crees que voy a permitir algo como eso? Preguntó Crystal en un indignado y agresivo tono, mientras colocaba su mochila en el suelo y el pokehuevo encima de una pequeña silla de plastico. Quien sabe que clase de cosas indecentes intentes hacerle a Gold si durmieran juntos…

Ohhhh… ¿Acaso estas celosa de lo que seríamos capaces de hacer? Pregunto Kelly de manera desafiante y guiñando uno de sus ojos. ¿Te imaginas si-...?

Y-yo… Grrr… N-no voy a permitir que duermas con el y punto. Asevero Crystal rápidamente al sonrojarse y cruzándose de brazos.

Esto no está abierto a discusión. Declaró Kelly con firmeza. Yo conozco a Gold desde mucho antes que tu.

¿Y qué tiene eso que ver aquí?

¿Acaso no es obvio? Como yo fui su novia en el pasado, es mi derecho natural el compartir la cama con el.

Tienes razón en que "FUISTE SU NOVIA". Acepto Crystal observando con total desprecio a la rubia. Pero si no mal recuerdo, tu preferiste largarte a vivir a Sinnoh por todo un año y por ende terminaste tu relación con el. ¿Enserio piensas que puedes simplemente regresar a sí como si nada y que todo será como antes?

Las pupilas de Kelly inmediatamente se dilataron ante las miradas de Gold y Crystal. Ella cómo si fuera un acto reflejo, cambió por completo el semblante de su pálido rostro a uno más serio y frio. Kelly odiaba tener que aceptarlo, pero ella muy en el fondo sabía que lo dicho por Crystal era cierto, por lo que se volteo y le dio la espalda para evitar que ella notara que sus palabras tuvieron un fuerte efecto.

¿Quieren por favor dejar de pelear? Manifestó Gold momentos después al ver lo afectada que estaba Kelly. Yo soy perfectamente capaz de decidir por mí mismo las cosas. Este no es un juego y yo no soy una especie de trofeo por el que ustedes dos (2) tienes que estar peleando constantemente como Meowths y Growlithe.

ELLA EMPEZÓ. Gritaron ambas chicas a la vez apuntando con su dedo índice la una a la otra.

S-solo calmense y escuchenme por un momento. Ordeno Gold con molestia al estar intentando con todas sus fuerzas permanecer calmado. Creo que se me ocurrido algo para resolver este pequeño problema.

¿Huh? ¿Qué tienes en mente? Pregunto Kelly con curiosidad.

Pues, yo podría dormir en una de las camas y ustedes pueden dormir juntas en la otra…

Ughhhh…. Odio tener que aceptarlo, pero supongo que esa es la más válida solución a este dilema. Acepto Crystal a regañadientes y resignacion. Aunque no me agrade del todo la idea, creo que-...

Me niego.

¿Huh?

Me niego a dormir con "ESA". Manifestó rotundamente Kelly. Prefiero dormir en el suelo.

¿Ah si?, pues eso se puede arreglar facilmente. Comentó Crystal con una pretenciosa sonrisa.

AHHHHH, Esto es el colmo con ustedes. Exclamó Gold al soltar un ahogado alarido de molestia. Me rindo con ustedes dos (2). Yo mejor me largo de aquí...

¿Ehhh?

¿T-t-te largas de aquí? Repitió Crystal al alzar una de sus cejas y con ferviente preocupación. N-n-no puedes abandonarme con "ESA"… ¿A donde iras?

Supongo que iré a hospedarme en algún hotel. Gracias a mi trabajo como ayudante de tu padre, logre ahorrar bastante dinero para utilizar en este viaje y quizás con suerte encuentr-...

Antes de que Gold pudiera terminar lo que iba a decir, Crystal y Kelly inmediatamente se abalanzaron practicamente a la vez contra su compañero de viaje y cada una lo tomo por uno de sus brazos.

¿P-pero qué rayos es lo qué están haciendo? Pregunto Gold antes de mirar de reojo a Crystal y Kelly. ¿Podrían por favor soltarme?

N-no permitiré que te vayas. Informó Kelly al mirar con intensidad a los dorados ojos de su amado. Recién hoy nos encontramos y no quiero volver a perderte…

Vamos, solo estaba bromeando. Informó Gold en un resignado tono antes de suspirar sonoramente. En verdad, ganas no me faltan de irme de aquí por lo mucho que discuten por tonterías, ¿pero en serio creyeron que me iria y las dejaría solas?

N-no bromees de esa forma tan cruel. Ordenó tajantemente Crystal. Eso fue muy estúpido y cruel de tu parte…

Estupida es la idea que tienes tienes en la cabeza. Comentó agresivamente Kelly al enfocarse ahora en Crystal. Todo esto es tu culpa.

¿M-mi culpa? ¿Y-yo qué hice?

Para lo único que sirves es para entrometerte entre "MI GOLD y yo.

¿Ah sí? P-pues tu solo sirves para-...

Chicas es suficie-...

TU NO TE METAS. Volvieron a ordenar ambas chicas de un grito antes de finalmente soltar a Gold y para posteriormente mirarse la una a la otra con repudio.

Escuchame muy bien, rubiecita, porque solo diré esto una sola vez. Manifestó Crystal de fría y agresiva manera. Puede que esta sea una idea estúpida para ti, pero para mi tiene todo el sentido del mundo qué alguien tan vacía y superficial cómo tu no esté con Gold. Además, tu ya tuviste tu oportunidad con el y la desperdiciaste al abandonarlo. ¿Porque deberia de dejar que intentes algo con Gold, si ya una vez le causaste daño?

Grrr… T-t-tu… ¿T-tu quien rayos te crees qué eres cómo para decir eso? Preguntó Kelly ya con el rostro enrojecido en su totalidad. T-tu apenas si nos conoces a nosotros y no tienes el derecho par-...

Ya es suficiente. Exclamó Gold nuevamente en voz alta al colocarse en medio de ambas chicas con cara de muy pocos amigos. Deténganse en este momento.

¿S-suficiente? Repitió Crystal mirando al de New Bark con recelo. Aún no es suficiente. Y-yo… Yo estoy harta de esta situación y necesito sacar todo lo que pienso aquí y ahora les guste o no…

¿Todo lo que sientes y piensas? Repetido Gold al alzar una de sus cejas y con perplejidad.

Tch, entonces habla de una maldita vez. Propuso Kelly cruzándose de brazos. Termina con tu farsa aquí y ahora...

Crystal apretó con violencia sus puños, mientras que su rostro empezaba a tornarse de color rojo. Ella permaneció un par de segundos en silencio y luego le dio la espalda a Kelly y a Gold.

¿Crys…?

N-no deseo que termines con "ESA". Confeso finalmente Crystal con resignacion. Se que practicamente nos conocimos ayer, pero a pesar de eso, senti una muy fuerte conexion contigo. En este corto periodo de tiempo aprendí más a tu lado que con mi padre encerrada en su laboratorio. Y-yo aprendi a quererte y te aprecio mucho…

¿E-enserio? Pregunto Gold. ¿Enserio eso es lo que piensas?

Así es, Gold, y sinceramente me destruiría completamente el alma que una persona tan leal y buena como tú termine de nuevo con "ESA". Juro por Arceus que no lo permitiré al ahora ser tu nueva amiga. Ella no te conviene en lo absoluto…

¿Te gusta Gold, verdad? Preguntó ahora Kelly con una agria expresión en su rostro.

Crystal volvió a quedar en silencio e ignoró la pregunta ante las expectantes miradas de Kelly y Gold. De un momento a otro, la atmósfera dentro de la habitación se volvió extremadamente tensa y volátil.

RESPONDE. Grito Kelly con desesperacion y angustia. EXIJO QUE LO DIGAS EN ESTE MOMENTO.

Y-yo… N-no… N-no lo se. Confesó Crystal finalmente volviendo a dar la cara, pero esta vez evitando mirar a Gold del todo. Al principio asumí que lo que sentía dentro de mí eran inofensivos celos porque mi nuevo amigo se volvió a reencontrar con su ex novia, pero ahora no sé qué siento del todo. Esto es algo nuevo para mi y no se que hacer al respecto...

Gold, al escuchar las palabras de Crystal, decidió sentarse en una de las camas, luego suspiró sonoramente y posteriormente paso de manera nerviosa sus manos por su sonrojado rostro.

Es el momento de que tomes una decisión, Gold. Propuso la rubia al ver la reacción de su compañero. Antes de tu batalla contra Falkner dijiste que terminarias con este problema y nos darías una respuesta a ambas…

Recuerdo perfectamente lo que dije, pero…

¿PERO? Repitieron agresivamente ambas chicas.

Miren, es cierto que me agrada mucho su compañia y sinceramente gracias a ustedes estoy disfrutando mucho de este viaje, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasen peleando y discutiendo...

¿PERO? volviendo a repetir Crystal y Kelly.

Pero no puedo decidir ni tampoco tomar una decisión en este preciso momento. Lo lamento cómo no tienen idea, pero en mis planes no estaba nada de esto. Mi única preocupación y meta a corto plazo era ganar las medallas de Johto y Kanto. Yo solo deseaba superar a Red…

Ambas chicas inmediatamente se pusieron peligrosamente rojas. Aparentemente todo lo dicho por Gold no les sentó para nada bien, puesto que no era lo que ninguna deseaba escuchar del todo.

Y-yo no soy indiferente a toda esta situación. Creanme que enserio esto es muy dificil para mi tambien…

¿Entonces porque no puedes tomar una decisión? Preguntó Crystal de manera tosca.

¿Enserio crees que esto es algo fácil? Pregunto Gold retoricamente. Siendo sincero me siento extremadamente halagado por todo esto y les confieso que ustedes también me… g-...

¿Nosotras también que? Preguntó Kelly al notar cómo Gold luchaba consigo mismo para articular sus palabras.

A-ambas me...g-g-…

Dilo de una vez. Ordenó Crystal. ¿Nosotras que?

D-demonios… QUÉ AMBAS M-ME GU-GUSTAN…

Crystal y Kelly intercambiaron miradas de asombro y sorpresa por varios largos e incómodos segundos, mientras que Gold bajaba pesadamente su miradas y se dedicaba a morder con nerviosismo sus labios a la vez que también su rostro se tornaba tan rojo cómo un tomate.

S-s-s-supongo que eso era de esperarse. Comentó Kelly completamente sonrojada y ruborizada. Era obvio qué aún sentias algo por mi.

E-e-e-e-espera un momento… ¿Y-yo tambien te gusto? Preguntó Crystal al dar un par de pasos hacia atrás y casi tropezando con una de las camas. ¿E-enserio yo te gusto?

Se que este debe ser el sueño de cualquier chico, el tener a dos (2) hermosas chicas peleando por su atención y sé que les prometí darles una respuesta luego de mi pelea con Falkner, pero simplemente ahora es imposible para mi hacerlo. Necesito más tiempo para analizar todo esto… ¿Esta bien?

Definitivamente en este año que no estuve contigo maduraste más de lo que imagine. Profeso la rubia con orgullo. Te dare todo el tiempo que necesites, mientras tanto, te apoyare en tu sueño.

Odio tener que estar de acuerdo con "ESA". Agregó Crystal de mala gana. Pero supongo que yo también te apoyare y te dare todo el tiempo que necesites.

Agradezco de todo corazon que me entiendan. Exclamó Gold antes de agachar su cabeza. Pero les tengo una condición más si quieren que sigamos viajando juntos.

¿U-una condición para que sigamos viajando juntos? Repitió Kelly al alazar con curiosidad una de sus cejas. Explicate.

Quiero que dejen de pelear por cada pequeña cosa. Propuso Gold sin titubear y frunciendo el ceño. Entiendo que ustedes no se lleven bien, pero qué peleen a cada rato es un poco irritante. Si esto continua asi les juro que una mañana cuando menos se lo esperen desapareceré de sus vidas y no volverán a saber de mi hasta que aparezca como campeón en los periódicos y en la televisión.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya entendí. Intentare llevarme bien con "ESA". Murmuro Kelly entre suspiros antes de quitarse sus anteojos. L-lo prometo…

Ughh… A-acepto tambien esa condición. Informó Crystal con notable resignacion en su voz al cruzarse de brazos.

Este definitivamente será un largo y turbulento viaje. Se dijo para si mismo Gold al suspirar al igual que Kelly, mientras que se quitaba su gorra de la suerte. Es el alba de un turbulento destino…

Curiosamente, el resto de la noche transcurrió con relativa "normalidad" entre el grupo. Crystal y Kelly a pesar de todo, por lo único por lo que terminaron discutiendo fue por quien ocupaba más espacio en la cama a la hora de dormir, pero por lo demás el grupo sacó a sus pokémon de sus pokebolas, vieron televisión y conversaron por un par de horas hasta el momento en que finalmente todos se durmieron.

* * *

 _ **La mañana siguiente, Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Violet, 8:58 A.M**_

* * *

Era una cálida y fresca mañana en Ciudad Violet, también conocida por los lugareños como la Ciudad de los aromas nostálgicos debido a la gran diversidad de árboles y flores los cuales estaban plantados dentro y fuera de la ciudad.

Gold, quien aún estaba cómodamente acostado en su cama y más dormido que despierto, podía sentir vividamente cómo estaba rodeado por dos (2) tibios y blandos cuerpos debajo de las sabanas. Uno estaba acostado a su izquierda y el otro a su derecha.

¿E-eevee? ¿Qui-quilava? Vamos chicos, bajense de la cama. Ordeno de manera debil y entre murmullos Gold al aún mantener sus agotados ojos cerrados.

Pero muy para su molestia, no hubo respuesta alguna de parte de sus pokémon. El simplemente noto cómo el sonido de su voz hizo que ambos se pegaran aún más a su cuerpo.

¿E-enserio? V-vamos chicos, enserio bajen de la cama. Volvió Gold a murmurar. Me esta dando algo de calor y si se quedan aquí llenaran las sabanas de pelo…

Pero igual que la primera vez, no hubo respuesta alguna. Gold ya estaba perdiendo algo la paciencia.

Hablo muy enserio. Asevero el de New Bark antes de empujarlos un poco a ambos, pero justo cuando esté coloco su mano a su izquierda y apreto, esté sintio algo extremadamente cálido, redondo y muy suave.

¿Pero que rayos... ? Esto definitivamente no se siente como Eevee o Quilava.

En ese momento y justo luego del apretón, Gold escucho en respuesta algo muy parecido a gemidos y cómo una especie de ronroneo.

El prospecto a entrenador instantáneamente abrió sus ojos y observo muy para su asombro qué en la otra cama, en la que se supone deberían de estar dormidas Crystal y Kelly, estaban en su lugar Quilava Chikorita, Eevee, Riolu y Piplup profundamente dormidos.

E-entonces si ellos están allí… eso significa que… oh por el amor de Arceus…

Gold cómo por acto reflejo y cómo si fuera un rayo, quito inmediatamente su mano de dónde la tenía puesta para posteriormente alzar la sabana de su cama y observar qué tanto Crystal cómo Kelly estaban dormidas junto a él.

El corazón del joven entrenador se aceleró con locura y ni hablar de su respiración, la cual pasó de neutral a entrecortada de un momento a otro. Un sin fin de preguntas empezaron a dispararse dentro de su cabeza, pero ninguna lograba ayudarle. Sin lugar a duda en algún momento de la noche ellas se cambiaron de cama y los pokémon aprovecharon para acomodarse en la cama vacia.

M-mierda… El profesor Elm y Laurent van a matarme. Penso Gold con una mezcla de nerviosismo, temor y resignación al imaginar todo lo que le pasaria cuando los padres de sus compañeras se enteraran que durmieron en la misma cama. ¿Cómo rayos termino siempre en situaciones así?

Zzzzz… Gold… Uhhh… Quien dijo que podías detenerte. Balbuceo Crystal aun con los ojos cerrados e incluso babeando un poco.

¿Huh? ¿Acaso ella esta hablando dormida? Pensó el de cabello negro al observar a su aparentemente dormida compañera con curiosidad. ¿Acaso ella dijo que no me detuviera?

Zzzz… vuelve a… poner tu mano… sobre mi… idiota… Zzzz.

¿EHHHHHHH? E-ella es una pervertida en sus sueños…

El aún agitado corazón de Gold volvió a acelerar un más luego de escuchar lo dicho por Crystal.

D-demonios… ¿E-enserio ella quiere que la… toque?

Gold deseaba levantarse de la cama más que nada en el mundo para evitar la tentación que producía el estar rodeado de Crystal y Kelly, pero el muy bien sabía que si lo hacia, era muy probable que las terminaría despertando. Sin más opciones ni remedios a su disposición, lo único que pudo hacer Gold fue empezar a pensar en estrategias de batalla para calmar su corazón y de ese modo despejar su mente de la infinidad de deseos impuros qué estaban palpitando en su cabeza hasta que finalmente se volvió a quedar dormido un par de minutos después.

* * *

 _ **Centro pokémon de Ciudad Violet, 10:01 P.M**_

* * *

Eevee y Quilava tenían ya un rato de estar completamente despiertos. Ambos pokémon, muy a diferencia de Gold, Kelly y Crystal, quienes aún estaban profundamente dormidos y acurrucados en una sola cama, se dedicaron a observar con atención y curiosidad el pokehuevo que estaba puesto cuidadosamente encima de una silla junto a la maleta de viaje de Crystal. Piplup y Chikorita, por su parte aún seguían durmiendo y Riolu observaba tranquilamente por la pequeña ventana de la habitación que daba con una concurrida calle para de ese modo distraerse.

A pesar de conocerse por poco tiempo, todos los pokémon dentro de la habitación se llevaban bien, muy por encima de las diferentes actitudes de sus entrenadores. Se podría decir incluso que Chikorita y los pokémon de Kelly se llevaban mejor que sus entrenadoras.

Quilava soltó un largo bostezo en clara señal de aburrimiento y pereza. El aparentemente estaba ansioso por que Gold despertara para de ese modo ir a desayunar o quizás ir a entrenar un poco, por lo que después de un rato de observar el pokehuevo, el pokemon de fuego se levantó y estiró un poco su entumecido cuerpo, pero al hacer esto golpeó sin intención la silla en donde estaba el pokehuevo haciendo que este cayera contra el suelo.

Un sonido seco se hizo presente dentro de la habitación luego de la caída del pokehuevo. Todos los pokémon luego de esto se reunieron alrededor del pokehuevo y muy para su sorpresa este empezó a emitir una tenue y brillante luz. El pokehuevo pocos segundos despues se abrio y un pequeño Eevee se formó de este, mientras que Gold, Crystal y Kelly aún dormian abrazados.

* * *

 _ **Centro pokémon de Ciudad Violet, 10:30 P.M**_

* * *

Crystal fue la primera en despertarse, seguidamente de Kelly un par de segundos después. Ambas chicas se llevaron la enorme sorpresa de encontrar a la otra en la cama junto a Gold.

¿Q-que se supone haces aquí? Preguntó Crystal de muy mala gana en voz baja.

Lo mismo puedo preguntarte yo a ti. Respondió la rubia sin titubear y con agresividad.

Ambas chicas a pesar de no soportarse la una a la otra, decidieron inconscientemente por el bien del viaje no discutir ni pelear por el momento, por lo que rápidamente ambas se levantaron cuidadosamente de la cama e instintivamente las dos (2) observaron detenidamente a sus pokémon y se encontraron con algo con lo que no contaban.

G-GOOOOOOOOLD. Gritaron ambas jovencitas con desesperación. DESPIERTA.

¿H-huh? ¿Q-qué sucede? Preguntó el de cabello negro aún más dormido que despierto antes de bostezar y pasar sus manos por sus ojos. ¿Porque están gritando desde tan temprano?

¿Acaso no lo ves? Preguntó Kelly. Hay otro Eevee en la habitacion.

¿Otro Eevee… en la habitación? Repitió Gold un tanto confundido y apenas si abriendo los ojos. ¿Como puede haber otro-...?

Al abrir finalmente sus ojos y muy para la sorpresa de Gold, el pudo observar en vivo y a todo color cómo Crystal ahora tenía entre sus brazos en un tierno abrazo a un pequeño Eevee hembra, mientras que su Eevee estaba en los brazos de Kelly.

¿P-pero qué rayos-...? ¿D-d-de donde salio ese otro Eevee? Pregunto Gold al levantarse de un brinco de la cama.

Quilava y Chikorita rápidamente señalaron con sus patas delanteras a la silla en donde estaba colocado anteriormente el pokehuevo. Fue en ese preciso momento en que todo quedo claro para el grupo.

Supongo que Mr. Pokémon tenía razón después de todo. Manifestó Crystal con una tierna sonrisa antes de sacar una pokebola de su mochila y capturando para ella al nuevo Eevee. Si un pokehuevo esta cerca de un entrenador que está en constante movimiento o en batallas, entonces aparentemente esté se abrirá más rapido…

Pero fui "YO" el que estuvo en todas esas batallas. Argumento Gold de mala gana y con un confuso todo en su voz. ¿Cómo rayos es que ese pokehuevo se abrió tan rapido si estaba contigo y no conmigo?

Sinceramente, no tengo la mejor idea. Acepto Crystal al cruzarse de brazos e inclinar un poco su cabeza. Esta es una hipótesis qué se me acaba de ocurrir, pero supongo que no necesariamente el que porta el pokehuevo tiene que batallar. Quizás solo basta con que esté cerca de alguien que batalle de manera constante, pero en todo caso llamaré a mi padre y le informare sobre este hallazgo.

Posterior a desayunar, el grupo decidió que tomarían el dia para hacer cualquiera cosa quisieran. Kelly se fue a recorrer la Ciudad y visitar un par de centros comerciales, Crystal se reunió con un par de los ayudantes de su padre que estaban de paso por la ciudad y realizaron un informe sobre su nuevo Eevee, mientras que Gold decidido aventurarse un poco en la ruta treinta y dos (32) para entrenar y quizás capturar algún pokemon.

El resto del dia se paso cómo si fuera un parpadeo gracias en parte a las actividades por separado del grupo. Alrededor de las ocho (8) de la noche Gold, Crystal y Kelly decidieron reunirse para cenar en un modesto restaurante buffet en la parte comercial de la ciudad, para posteriormente regresar todos en conjunto al centro pokémon para pasar la que seria la ultima noche de ellos en Ciudad Violet.

Uffff… Estoy sumamente exhausto. Exclamó Gold al dejarse caer de manera estrepitosa contra la suave y algo desordenada cama luego de tomar una larga ducha. Definitivamente qué fue una grandiosa idea el tener un dia libre…

Ni qué lo digas. Comentó Crystal con una alegre sonrisa. Yo aproveche el dia para ayudar a unos asistentes de mi padre con una de sus investigaciones. Debo decir qué hicimos muchos avances.

¿A eso le llamas aprovechar el dia? Pregunto Kelly de manera retórica. Pues yo si disfrute mi dia recorriendo toda la ciudad y tambien me tome la molestia de subir a la Torre Sprout e incluso pude llegar a la cima.

Woa… Woa… E-e-espera un momento… ¿C-cómo qué tu también subiste a la Torre Sprout? Pregunto Gold con una nerviosa expresión en su aún húmedo rostro. ¿Acaso tomaste el reto?

Hahaha, es así cómo escuchaste, Gold. Asevero la rubia antes de guiñar uno de sus ojos. Fui a la Torre Sprout, tuve un par de sencillas batallas contra unos monjes y llegue a la cima del lugar sin muchos problemas. Segun mis calculos, llegue al ultimo piso en más o menos media hora.

¿M-media hora?

Uh-huh…

A mi me tomó casi dos (2) horas. Informó Gold de mala gana y visiblemente anonadado.

¿Enserio te tomó tanto tiempo? Preguntó Kelly. Hehehe, qué lento eres.

Quizás ellos deliberadamente hicieron más fáciles las pruebas porque eres una chica. Teorizo Crystal. ¿No lo crees?

Hmmm, supongo que esa es una posibilidad. Acepto Kelly colocando su mano derecha sobre su mentón. No lo habia pensado, pero supongo que es posible…

¿Y en el último piso hablaste con el anciano monje Jin? Pregunto Gold con algo de insistencia.

Uhhh… S-si… El y yo hablamos por un par de minutos. Curiosamente no quiso qué tener una batalla.

¿Y bien… ?

¿Y bien qué cosa? Preguntó Kelly.

¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

Hehehe, ese un secreto. Informó la rubia con una coqueta sonrisa.

¿Un secreto? Repitió Crystal. Hphm…

Si tanto desean saber qué fue lo que me dijo, entonces Gold tendrá que darme un tierno beso en los labios. ¿De acuerdo?

NO PERMITIRÉ TAL COSA. Grito agresivamente Crystal ruborizándose un poco. De ninguna forma permitiré algo como eso.

Hahahaha, solo bromeaba, Crystal. No tienes porque ponerte así.

Uhhh… Chicas…

Crystal y Kelly al escuchar la voz de Gold, se voltearon y fijaron sus brillantes ojos en su compañero de viaje cómo depredadores al acecho de una presa.

L-les traje un pequeño regalo a ambas. Informó el de New Bark.

¿Un regalo? Repitió la rubia. ¿Que clase de regalo.

Posterior a la pregunta de Kelly, Gold se levantó de un brinco de la cama, se dirigió a su mochila y posteriormente sacó dos (2) pokebolas de ella.

Cuando estaba entrenando en la ruta treinta y dos (32) capture un poliwag para mi y luego me cruce con ciertos otros pokémon y decidió capturarlos para ustedes.

Gold, enserio no tienes porque regalarnos pokémon. Proclamo Crystal en un nervioso tono antes de sonrojarse y luego evitando mirar a su compañero directamente a los ojos.

Hehe, eso lo se, pero de todos modos deseaba darles algo por acompañarme en este viaje. Tomenlo cómo un regalo de agradecimiento por permanecer conmigo.

Inmediatamente ambas chicas se miraron la una a la otra y muy a pesar de sus infinitas diferencias, las dos (2) sonrieron ampliamente.

Para ti, Crystal, te capture un Marill.

M-muchas gracias, Gold. Respondió Crystal tomando la pokebola en sus manos.

Y para ti Kelly, te atrape un pokemon que me recordó mucho a ti.

¿Un pokemon que te recordo a mi?

Así es. Afirmó Gold, mientras colocaba en las manos de Kelly una pokebola la cual contenía a un pequeño ave de color de color verde con detalles en negro, rojo y amarillo. Es un Natu y si te fijas bien el tiene los ojos de diferentes colores como tu.

Es precioso. Manifestó la rubia observando la pokebola con alegría. Muchas gracias, Gold.

Hehehe, de nada.

* * *

 _ **Ruinas de Alph, 3:01 P.M**_ _ **.**_

* * *

Al día siguiente, el grupo finalmente acordo salir de Ciudad Violet y decidieron que la mejor ruta para retar los gimnasio de Johto era pasar primero por Ciudad Azalea al sur, para posteriormente ir al noroeste a Ciudad Goldenrod y Ecruteak, por lo que Gold, Crystal y Kelly se adentraron en la ruta treinta y dos (32) luego de desayunar y abandonar el centro pokémon de Violet, pero antes de emprender de lleno su camino a Ciudad Azalea, decidieron dar una pequeña visita a las famosas Ruinas de Alph por sugerencia expresa de Crystal.

Las Ruinas de Alph están localizadas en medio de la ruta treinta y dos (32) al suroeste de Ciudad Violet. Este lugar como su nombre lo indica, son una serie de antiguas y misteriosas estructuras en las que se rumora vivieron los primeros habitantes de la Región Johto. Cuenta también la leyenda que Arceus alguna vez habitó este lugar y que en algún lugar de las ruinas se encuentra localizada una entrada secreta la cual lleva directamente a las Ruinas de Sinjoh, lugar que supuestamente es el vínculo entre las antiguas civilizaciones de Sinnoh y Johto, y que por muchos años una infinidad de científicos y arqueólogos de todas partes del mundo han intentado encontrar, pero sin éxito alguno por el momento.

E-este lugar me da escalofríos. Informó Kelly con total nerviosismo justo al momento en que el grupo se aproximo a la entrada de las ruinas y vieron que el antiguo y desolado lugar prácticamente estaba desierto. Tengo un muy mal presentimiento de este lugar...

¿Un mal presentimiento? Repitió con escepticismo Crystal levantando una de sus cejas y al posar sus ojos en la rubia. ¿A qué te refieres?

No se como explicarlo. Confesó Kelly en un avergonzado tono. Lo único que puedo decir con seguridad es que el solo hecho de estar aquí me provoca muchos escalofrios…

Quizás sea por la presencia de Unowns en el área.

¿Unowns? Repitió Gold con interés. ¿Esos son los pokémon que tienen forma de letras, verdad?

Así es, Gold. Afirmó Crystal. Segun lei en un libro, en este lugar se han hecho varios avistamientos de estos peculiares pokémon desde su descubrimiento.

¿Y que tienen que ver ellos con mis escalofríos? Preguntó Kelly con escepticismo y molestia.

Los Unown son conocidos por provocar varios tipos de raros efectos en las personas. Informó rápidamente la prospecto a profesora pokémon con aires de superioridad. Desde escalofrios, hasta mareos, alucinaciones e incluso escuche rumores por parte de mi padre de personas que han desaparecido misteriosamente por varios días al encontrarse con ellos y que luego reaparecen en lugares completamente diferentes del de dónde estaban. Quizás tus escalofríos se deban a la proximidad de esos pokémon en los alrededores...

Quizás deberíamos irnos de este lugar. Propuso Gold cruzándose de brazos y mirando cuidadosamente de un lado a otro. No creo que-...

E-estaré bien. Indicó timidamente Kelly con un hilo de voz. No se preocupen por mi…

¿Estás segura? Pregunto Crystal en un condescendiente tono. Si lo deseas podemos-...

Estaré bien. Reafirmó Kelly alzando su voz. S-sigamos adelante.

Hehehe, aparentemente ya se estan llevando un poco mejor.

TU CALLATE. Gritaron ambas chicas a la vez de manera agresiva.

Cuando finalmente el grupo decidió entrar de lleno a las ruinas, ellos se pasaron alrededor de treinta (30) minutos explorando superficialmente el lugar. Las ruinas en si estaban realmente deterioradas debido al paso de los siglos, muchos de los muros estaban llenos de moho, maleza, símbolos y también letras con las formas de los Unown.

Sin darse cuenta del todo y luego de que Crystal tomara una infinidad de fotografías de las ruinas y su arquitectura, el grupo finalmente llegó a una pequeña laguna de no más de doscientos (200) metros de diámetro, en dónde estaba colocada aún lado una gran carpa con un vistoso cartel de color blanco y negro que decía, "Prohibido el paso, solo personal autorizado".

Supongo que este es el final de nuestro recorrido. Comentó Gold al ver que cerca de la carpa estaban un par de personas con ropa de explotación, botas y cascos. Lo mejor es dar por terminado este recorrido.

Creo que tienes razón. Acepto Crystal guardado su cámara fotográfica. Es hora de irnos.

Mientras más rápido salgamos de este lugar mejor. Murmuro Kelly.

¿Aun tienes un mal presentimiento de este lugar? Pregunto Crystal.

Kelly respondio a la pregunta asintiendo lentamente con su cabeza ante la curiosa mirada de Gold.

El grupo luego de esto se dieron media vuelta y emprendieron su camino de regreso a la desolada entrada de las ruinas, Gold decidió adelantarse un poco, pero al hacer esto, él observó algo que capto su total atención y le hizo hervir la sangre de ira. Crystal y Kelly, inmediatamente notaron el cambio en el semblante de su compañero e intercambiaron nerviosas miradas de preocupación.

¿Qué te sucede, Gold? Preguntó Kelly frunciendo el ceño y ajustando sus anteojos.

ES EL. Exclamó el de New Bark antes de ponerse a correr y dejar a ambas chicas muy detrás. ESTA VEZ EL NO ESCAPARA DE MI.

¿Qué el no escapara? Repitió Kelly. ¿Que rayos le sucede? ¿Acaso me perdi de algo?

* * *

Tch… Pero que desagradable sorpresa. Manifestó con visible molestia un delgado pelirrojo de cabello medianamente largo, quien tenía en ese preciso momento una pretenciosa expresión en su rostro al ver a Gold acercarse a él en casi la entrada de las ruinas. ¿En dónde dejaste a tu noviesita? ¿Acaso ya te abandono?

T-tu… ¿Que haces en este lugar? Pregunto Gold inmediatamente y de manera agresiva antes de sacar la pokebola de Quilava de su bolsillo. RESPONDEME.

Hmph, mis asuntos no son de tu incumbencia, "novato". Te recomiendo qué-...

Tus asuntos me incumben desde qué entraste al laboratorio del Profesor Elm y le robaste su Totodile y también unos documentos.

No tengo el tiempo ni las ganas de lidiar contigo, asi que te recomiendo que te largues de aquí o de lo contrario me veré en la penosa obligación de tener que darte una pequeña lección de modales.

Heh, ya quiero verte intentarlo. Manifestó Gold con una sonrisa. No soy el mismo que cuando nos vimos en la entrada de Ciudad Cherrygrove. Eso te lo puedo asegurar.

El pelirrojo se limitó a responder a lo dicho por Gold con una largo y exagerado suspiro al momento en que arrojaba la pokebola que contenia a su Croconaw al suelo.


	12. Ruinas de Alph

_**Ruinas de Alph 3:44 P.M**_

* * *

¿A donde fue Gold con tanta prisa? Preguntó Kelly claramente angustiada luego de observar a su amado alejarse y perderse de vista entre las incontables ruinas que yacen frente a ella. ¿Qué le sucedió?

No tengo la menor idea. Comenta Crystal igual de angustiada que la rubia. Pero tengo un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto...

¿Un mal presentimiento? Repitió Kelly colocando su dedo índice sobre su labio inferior a la vez que inclinaba su cabeza un poco. ¿Por que lo dic-...?

E-espera un momento… ¿Acaso Gold dijo que "Esta vez él no escapa"?

Uhhh, s-sí… Creo que sí, ¿porque?

Oh no… Esto es muy pero muy malo. Anuncio Crystal dejando atrás a Kelly y corriendo por donde se había ido su compañero unos segundos antes. Espero estar equivocada...

Crystal, espera por mi. Ordeno Kelly luego de ver a su compañera correr y dejarla atras. No me dejes sola. Este lugar me da escalofríos y-…

* * *

Croconaw, Aqua Tail (Aqua Cola).

Quilava, Flame Wheel (Rueda de Fuego).

Ambos pokemon sin pensarlo dos (2) veces saltaron para atacarse el uno al otro, pero al hacer esto, sus ataques negaron el efecto del otro de manera casi inmediata.

Solo porque tu patético Cyndaquil ahora es un Quilava no significa que tengas oportunidad contra mí. Simplemente sugiero que te rindas y como gesto de bondad te dejare ir e ignoraré todo esto.

Quilava al escuchar esto encendió a toda potencia las llamas de su espalda. El insulto le afectó más de lo que debería al pokemon de fuego y se le notaba muy ansioso.

Lo siento, pero debo rechazar tu tan bondadosa oferta. Exclamó Gold colocando sus preciados goggles sobre sus ojos y luego apuntando con su dedo índice al pokemon de fuego. Además creo que Quilava tiene muchas ganas de derrotarte.

Tch… Definitivamente que eres una molestia. No sabes cuando rendirte.

Quilava, Smokescreen (Pantalla de Humo).

El ansioso pokémon de fuego, rápidamente género desde su boca una espesa capa de humo la cual provocó que apenas si se pudiera ver en un radio de al menos cinco (5) metros a la redonda.

¿De nuevo intentando este tipo de patética estrategia? Preguntó retóricamente el pelirrojo en un pretensioso tono de superioridad. Lamento informarte que esta vez no funcionara eso contra nosotros.

¿Huh?

Croconaw, ya sabes que hacer. Vocifero el pelirrojo chasqueando sus dedos.

El pokémon de agua asintió y luego escupió una gran cantidad de agua a presión la cual disipó con extrema facilidad la recién creada pantalla de humo de Quilava, cosa que no solo provocó que Gold demostrara frustración y molestia en su ahora enrojecido rostro, sino que también Quilava demostrara estar muy enfadado.

¿Es esto todo lo que tienes, "Novato"? Porque si es así, entonces te informó qué estoy terriblemente decepcionado de ti.

No deberías de subestimar a Gold. Se escuchó decir una voz femenina a la espalda del entrenador de New Bark. Te sorprendería de lo que él es capaz de hacer cuando se lo propone.

¿Crys…?

Ohh… Así que que tu novia no te abandonó después de todo. Interesante…

NO SOMOS NOVIOS. Gritaron enérgicamente Gold y Crystal a la vez que sus rostros se pintaban de color rojo escarlata.

Ughhh… Ustedes simplemente me enferman. Manifestó con evidente descontento el pelirrojo. Por suerte, contra ustedes no me sentiré mal por tener que recurrir a esto…

¿De que estas habl-...?

Sneasel, es tu turno.

¿Sneasel… ?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un bipedo pokémon de color negro y con largas y afiladas garras apareció de entre los escombros de las ruinas y sin dar tiempo alguno de reacción, este se coloco en el hombro de Gold y puse peligrosamente sus garras contra la garganta del entrenador.

Un movimiento en falso y le ordenó a Sneasel que le corte la garganta a tu querido "Gold".

Quilava al igual que Crystal miraron con horror e impotencia lo que sucedió. Ellos sabía que no podían hacer nada al respecto o pondrían la vida de Gold en peligro.

ERES UN COBARDE. Gritó Gold mirando con odio al pelirrojo. ¿ASI TE HACES LLAMAR ENTRENADOR?

¿Enserio piensas que estás en posición de decirme algo así?

Gold apretó sus puños, trago saliva y guardó silencio. Lo mejor que él podía hacer en una situacion asi era permanecer lo más tranquilo posible.

¿Q-qué es lo que deseas entonces? Pregunto Crystal tratando de controlar el infinito miedo que invadía cada centímetro de su ahora tembloroso cuerpo.

Deseo que desaparezcan de aquí y nunca más vuelvan a entrometerse en mi camino. Demandó el pelirrojo con completa seriedad. No quiero volver a-...

¿Q-que le estas haciendo a MÍ GOLD?

¿Huh?

Kelly finalmente llegó a donde estaban todos reunidos. Ella al observar la tétrica escena, miro con odio al pelirrojo y el aura que la rodeaba cambió drasticamente. Se podia sentir una increíble sed de sangre que emanaba de ella.

¿Así que tienes otra novia? Preguntó con cierto interés el pelirrojo. Si que eres un-...

En ese momento y al igual que Sneasel hace un par de segundos atrás, Riolu muy para la sorpresa de todos los presentes apareció también de entre las ruinas y se colocó detrás del pelirrojo, poniendo sus patas en la espalda de él y a la espera de la orden de Kelly para atacar si era necesario.

Ahora era el turno de Sneasel y Croconaw de observar con impotencia a su entrenador. Ambos pokémon intercambiaron miradas de miedo al no saber qué hacer al respecto.

Interesante… Realmente interesante. Comento el pelirrojo sonriendo con tranquilidad. No me espere algo así, al menos no de ustedes.

¿C-cuando sacaste a Riolu? Pregunto Crystal.

Lo saque un par de segundos después de que te fuiste. Informó la rubia sin despegar los ojos del pelirrojo. Yo no soy muy buena para las actividades físicas, así qué le ordene a Riolu seguirte hasta que llegara…

¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer ahora? Pregunto el pelirrojo con curiosidad levantando sus manos en señal de rendición. Estoy a tu merced, así dime qué-...

Te mataré. Informó Kelly de manera fria y sin titubear.

¿L-lo mataras? Repitió Crystal sin darle crédito alguno a lo que acababa de escuchar por parte de su compañera. ¿H-hablas enserio?

El morirá a menos que le ordene a su Sneasel que se aleje de mí Gold.

¿Desde cuándo Kelly se volvió tan sobre protectora y agresiva? Pensó Gold con una mezcla de asombro y miedo. Ella definitivamente no es la misma chica débil y llorona de antes…

¿Por qué no hablamos mejor las cosas? Propuso el pelirrojo aun sin quitar su pretenciosa y calmada sonrisa. Quizás todos aquí estamos un poco alterados y-...

Tu no estas en posición para pedir algo o negociar. Informó Kelly de manera tosca y agresiva. ¿O es que acaso deseas morir aquí y ahora?

Al pelirrojo se le desdibujó la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios y prefirió permanecer un par de segundos en silencio analizando la problemática situación en la que estaba metido.

¿Y bien? Preguntó Kelly con cara de pocos amigos. ¿Qué decides?

Tch, De acuerdo. Tu ganas. Manifestó el pelirrojo soltando un exagerado suspiro y chasqueando sus dedos. Sneasel…

El pokémon de tipo hielo inmediatamente luego del chasquido de su entrenador, se alejó de Gold de un salto y posteriormente el pelirrojo lo regresó a su pokebola.

¿Feliz? Y-ya cumpli mi parte. ¿Ahora podrias porfavor alejar a tu pokemon de mi espalda?

Creo que me malinterpretaste. Asevero la rubia en un frío tono de voz. Yo en ningun momento mencione que alejaría a mi Riolu.

¿Huh?

TODO AQUEL QUE LASTIME O PONGA EN PELIGRO A MI GOLD MERECE MORIR. Proclamó la rubia ahora quitándose sus anteojo y riendo de manera frenética. Riolu prepárate para destruir su columna con Force Palm (Palmeo).

Kelly, espera un momento. Grito Gold con desesperación y angustia ante la oscura situación que se estaba desarrollando ante sus ojos. ¿Que rayos crees que estás-...?

El es un peligro para nosotros, Gold. ¿Acaso no puedes verlo? Dejarlo vivo solo nos traería problemas en un futuro…

Gold y Crystal intercambiaron automáticamente miradas llenas de terror y angustia, ya que no podian creer el cambio tan brusco que sufrió la actitud de Kelly en solo cuestión de minutos. Ella pasó de ser una chica alegre, dulce, celosa e impulsiva a ahora actuar de manera descontrolada, agresiva, frenética y fria.

K-kelly… Te ordeno por nuestra amistad y por todo lo que vivimos en el pasado qué no los hagas. Exclamó Gold en un autoritario tono. Esto no es lo correcto.

P-pero el te iba a lastimar. Argumento la rubia con un par de lágrimas en sus ojos. Y-yo no puedo… no quiero… no deseo que nadie te haga daño…

Entiendo perfectamente lo que dices, pero yo no quiero que manches tus manos de sangre por un tipo cómo el. Argumento Gold antes de acercarse a la rubia y luego acariciar con dulzura su pálido rostro. Se que me arrepentire de esta decisión, pero aunque el sea un ladrón, él merece que se le juzgue por sus actos de manera justa...

Hahahaha, pero que situación más conmovedora. Me dan ganas de vomitar.

Gold, Crystal, Kelly e inclusive el pelirrojo se sorprendieron luego de escuchar la burlona y tosca voz proveniente de algún lugar cercano a ellos entre las numerosas ruinas. Por alguna razon que ellos no podían explicar, esa voz les produjo a todos en conjunto escalofrios.

¿Quien anda ahí? Pregunto Gold mirando de un lado al otro para intentar encontrar el origen de aquella voz.

Un par de segundos después y desde detrás de un viejo y mohoso muro de piedra aparecieron dos (2) sujetos vestidos completamente de negro, uno de ellos era rubio, alto y fornido, mientras que el otro era un poco más bajo, su contextura era mucho más robusta y tenía el cabello de color marrón. Ambos aparentaban estar en sus veintitantos y tenían puesto una especie de uniforme con una gran "R" de color rojo plasmada en medio de su suéter.

Nunca pensé que nos encontraríamos con el pequeño traidor en este lugar. Manifestó con una sombría sonrisa el rubio al mirar al pelirrojo. Aparentemente la diosa de la fortuna nos sonríe el dia de hoy.

Ese uniforme... E-ellos son del Equipo Rocket. Murmuro Crystal con nerviosismo. ¿P-pero cómo es esto posible? S-se supone esa organización se disolvió con la desaparición de Giovanni…

Ughhh… Lo que me faltaba. Comentó entre suspiros el pelirrojo. Primero un estúpido novato con delirios de grandeza, luego una psicópata cuatro ojos bipolar y ahora el Equipo Rocket… ¿Acaso este día puede ser peor?

¿Acaso te llamaron traidor? Pregunto Gold posando automáticamente sus ojos en el pelirrojo. Eso significa entonces que tu eras-...

Eso no te incumbe. Exclamó el pelirrojo de manera agresiva. Mi vida no es de tu importancia.

¿No que el Equipo Rocket fue derrotado por Red, Green y Blue hace un par de años atrás? Preguntó Kelly. ¿Cómo es posible esto?

¿Derrotado? Repitió con molestia el regordete sujeto de pelo marrón. El equipo Rocket nunca fue ni será derrotado. Simplemente dejamos de operar por un tiempo.

¿Si capturamos a Silver, crees que Archer nos recompense? Preguntó el rubio con curiosidad al ahora poner una malévola sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Qué dices?

Hehehe, de seguro el jefe nos dará un gran ascenso…

Así que tu nombre es Silver. Manifestó Crystal mirando de reojo al pelirrojo. Interesante nombre.

No creo que este sea el momento adecuado para discutir estas cosas. Proclamó Silver con evidente molestia. Si el Equipo Rocket está aquí es porque algo malo está apunto de suceder...

¿Qué propones que hagamos con esos tres (3)? Preguntó el rubio golpeando con el codo a su compañero. ¿Alguna brillante sugerencia?

Sugiero que los eliminemos. Propuso el de cabello marrón. Ellos ahora son testigos y no podemos dejar cabos sueltos.

¿Eliminarnos? Repitió ahora Kelly con voz desafiante. Ya quiero verlos a ustedes intentarlo.

Ambos miembros del Equipo Rocket lanzaron tres (3) pokebolas al suelo y de ellas salieron un Raticate, un Golbat y también un Grimer.

¿Podrías ahora si por favor quitar a tu Riolu de mi espalda? Preguntó Silver en un desesperado y molesto tono de voz. Si no cooperamos entre nosotros, esto puede terminar muy mal no solo para mi sino tambien para tu querido Gold...

Grrr… D-de acuerdo. Aceptó de mala gana Kelly regresando a Riolu a su pokebola y sacando ahora a Piplup. Solo quiero que sepas muy bien que esto aun no termina entre nosotros.

El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo. Comentó Silver volviendo a sonreír. Por ahora claro está…

Creeme que luego de terminar con ellos me encargare de ti. Informó Kelly volviendo a ponerse sus anteojos. No creas ni por un segundo que te perdonare por poner la vida de mi Gold en peligro.

Silver sólo se limitó a tragar saliva y a mirar con mucha cautela a la pequeña rubia. Por alguna razón que él no podía del todo explicar, el sabia que ella hablaba muy enserio y si se descuidaba, él podría terminar siendo asesinado por ella. Por su parte, Gold regreso a su pokebola a Quilava y lo sustituyó por Eevee, mientras que Crystal sacó a su Chikorita para defenderse.

Golbat, Wing Attack (Ataque de Ala). Acaba con esos insectos.

Raticate, Super Fang (Superdiente). Grimer, tu utiliza Mud Bomb (Bomba de Lodo).

¿Cómo demonios se supone termine metido en este tipo de problema?

Si alguien me hubiera advertido que acabaría luchando contra una antigua organización criminal mundialmente reconocida, estoy completamente seguro que no le hubiese creido en lo absoluto. Pero lo peor no es esto, sino que para salir de este predicamento con vida, tengo que aliarme con un ladrón. Manifestó Gold de mala gana y con completa desilusión a la vez que le ordenaba a su Eevee atacar utilizando Quick Attack (Ataque Rápido) contra un Golbat que se acercaba peligrosamente a Crystal y Chikorita.

Tch… Creeme, yo tampoco estoy feliz con esto. Replicó Silver con cara de pocos amigos al ahora ordenar a su Croconaw derribar a un Raticate enemigo con Water gun (Chorro de agua)

¿Q-quieren por el amor de Arceus dejar de quejarse?, Esto no es un juego y mucho menos es el momento para pelear entre nosotros. Ordeno de un grito Crystal con evidente irritación y nerviosismo. C-chikorita utiliza Razor Leaf (Hojas Navaja).

Pues, yo encuentro esto bastante emocionante. Comentó Kelly de manera sorpresiva antes de ajustar sus lentes y posteriormente ordenando a su Piplup utilizar BubbleBeam (Rayo burbuja) contra un Grimer del enemigo. No todos los días se tiene la oportunidad de patearle el trasero a un grupo de criminales.

Gold, Silver y Crystal automáticamente y cómo si se tratara de un acto reflejo, miraron con una mezcla de asombro y extrañez a la rubia, puesto que todos ellos muy bien sabían qué este tipo de situaciones representaban la vida o la muerte, más sin embargo, Kelly no mostraba signo alguno de preocupación o nerviosismo.

De manera sorpresiva y quizás debido en gran parte a la suerte y un poco al trabajo en equipo, el grupo logró vencer con extrema facilidad a todos los pokémon de los dos (2) miembros del Equipo Rocket, cosa que provoco que ellos al ver la desfavorable situación en la que ahora estaban metidos, escogieran rápidamente regresar a sus pokemon y posteriormente se dispusieron a escapar utilizando el rocoso e irregular terreno de las ruinas a su beneficio

Tch, ni por un segundo crean que escaparan de nosotros. Exclamó Kelly sacando a Natu de su pokebola. Detenlos utilizando Psychic (Ataque Psíquico).

El pequeño pokémon volador rápidamente y justo al salir de su pokémon, rodeo sin dudarlo al dúo en una visible aura psíquica de color azul brillante antes de que estos pudieran del todo alejarse y luego los hizo levitar por el aire, dejándolos prácticamente inmovilizados y a la merced del grupo.

¿Porque están aquí? Preguntó con agresividad Silver al acercarse a donde estaban levitando los sujetos. ¿Que buscan en este lugar?

Tch, preferimos la muerte. Manifestó el rubio mirando con desprecio al pelirrojo. No responderemos nada y menos si es a un traidor como tu.

¿Enserio crees que a Archer le importaría que alguno de ustedes dos (2) muriera aquí? Preguntó Silver cruzándose de brazos. Ustedes solo son herramientas desechables para el. Mientras más rápido lo entiendan mejor. ¿Porque creen que me deserte del Equipo Rocket?

El dúo se miró se miró el uno al otro e intercambiaron miradas llenas de decepción y miedo. Ellos muy en el fondo sabían que Silver tiene algo de razón en lo que decía.

En fin… Si tan leales son al Equipo Rocket y si tanto desean morir, entonces yo mismo me encargare de terminar con sus patéticas y miserables vidas. Asevero Silver mirando a ambos fijamente con frialdad. Croconaw acabalos con-...

E-espera, espera p-p-porfavor. Gritó con desesperación el del cabello marron. Y-yo hablaré…Y-yo les diré lo que deseen saber...

Eso fue más fácil de lo que pensé. Murmuró Gold cruzándose de brazos. Quien lo diria…

¿Qué es lo que hacen en este lugar? Volvió a preguntar Silver. Responde.

A-archer nos ordenó a nosotros junto a Petrel y a Protón el investigar y robar información sobre Arceus y si ya habian hecho algún descubrimiento respecto a las Ruinas de Sinjoh.

¿Arceus y las Ruinas de Sinjoh? Repitió Kelly frunciendo el ceño. Esto no pinta para nada bien…

¿Hablas del mismo Arceus el cual creó el universo y a los dragones legendarios Dialga del tiempo, Palkia del espacio y Giratina de la anti materia? Pregunto Crystal con escepticismo.

S-si… asi es.

Eso no es bueno. Manifestó Gold colocando una agria expresión. No quiero ni imaginar de lo que sería capaz de hacer una organización de su clase con este tipo de información...

Tch… Odio tener que estar de acuerdo contigo, pero es cierto lo que dices. Comentó Silver antes de regresar a Croconaw a su pokebola y luego irse corriendo en dirección a donde estaba la gran carpa de los investigadores. No puedo permitir que esos idiotas se salgan con la suya. Yo les pondré punto final…

S-silver espera un momento. No puedes ir solo. Gritó Crystal al tratar de hacer entrar en razón al pelirrojo, quien prácticamente ya se habia perdido de vista.

Ughh, ¿Y qué hacemos con estos dos (2)? Pregunto Gold señalando a los miembros del Equipo Rocket luego de ver irse a Silver. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

Yo me encargo de ellos. Anuncio Kelly abriendo la pokebola de Riolu nuevamente. Esto será pan comido.

¿Qué es lo que harás? Pregunto con nerviosismo Crystal. ¿Acaso los vas a-...?

Pondré a esos dos (2) idiotas a dormir. Informó Kelly rápidamente para despejar cualquier duda. De otro modo corremos el riesgo de que se comuniquen con los otros miembros de su equipo.

Oh… S-si, por supuesto. Exclamó Crystal. B-bien pensado...

Riolu, son todo tuyos.

El pequeño pokemon luchador en un solo pero rápido movimiento, golpeo a ambos miembros del Equipo Rocket en el cuello dejándolos inconscientes en el proceso para posteriormente colocarlos sobre el rocoso suelo.

¿Y ahora que terminamos con ellos que sigue? Preguntó Kelly regresando a Natu y a Riolu a sus respectivas pokebolas. ¿Dejaremos que ese maldito pelirrojo se encargue del resto?

Hmmm… Por como están las cosas creo que por el momento solo tenemos dos (2) opciones a nuestra disposición. Informó Crystal.

¿Las cuales son?

La primera es ignorar por completo este asunto y simplemente informar a las autoridades en Ciudad Violet para que manejen esta situación…

¿Y cual es la segunda opción? Pregunto nuevamente Kelly. No me digas que es-...

Ayudar a Silver a detener al Equipo Rocket. Proclamó Crystal. Obviamente poniendo nuestra propia seguridad en riesgo...

Temía que dijeras eso. Confesó con molestia la rubia. ¿Qué piensas de todo esto Gold?

Odio tener que hacer esto, pero iré a ayudar a Silver. Informó Gold soltando un largo y sonoro suspiro.

¿EHHHHHHHHHH?

P-p-pero el robo el Totodile de mi padre. ¿P-porque lo-...?

Se que ninguno de nosotros tiene la mejor imagen de el, pero si él está poniendo su propia seguridad en riesgo para intentar detener al Equipo Rocket, entonces siento la obligación de ayudarlo a detenerlos, aunque él sea un ladrón…

¿Acaso estas demente o perdiste la cabeza? Preguntó Kelly de manera agresiva. ¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que tu padre te haría si te interesa de esto? Me rehúso completamente a que pongas tu vida en riesgo. El casi te-…

Ya lo se. Exclamó Gold de forma seria. Ya lo se, pero quizas si lo ayudo podría descubrir cuales son sus verdaderas intenciones. Tengo la impresión de que el esconde algo y creo que hay algo más en el que solo esa imagen de chico malo que intenta proyectar.

No apoyo tu plan. Reconoció de mala gana Crystal. No confío en él para nada y tampoco deseo que te arriesgues tanto...

Estoy de acuerdo con "ESA". Manifestó Kelly. Simplemente no se puede confiar en alguien como él.

Yo tampoco confío en el. Confesó el de New Bark con desgano. Pero tengo una corazonada, así que iré a ayudarlo a resolver esto.

Gold, te pido que no lo hagas. Insistió Kelly tomándolo de la mano. Por favor, detente…

Quédate con nosotras. Dijo ahora Crystal tomándolo por la otra mano. No quiero qué-...

En verdad lo siento mucho. Manifestó Gold colocando una nerviosa sonrisa antes de soltarse de ambas para luego salir corriendo en dirección a la gran carpa. Sino regreso en cinco (5) minutos, llamen a las autoridades y diganles lo que sucedio aqui.

Gold detente en este momento. Ordeno Crystal con enfado. No te vayas….

Odio cuando el hace eso. Exclamó Kelly suspirando. Pero supongo que es parte de su encanto…

* * *

Al llegar a las cercanías de la gran carpa a un lado de la pequeña laguna, Silver noto inmediatamente a un par investigadores tirados a escasos metros de la carpa, cosa que provoco que su corazón se acelerara con nerviosismo y miedo. El pelirrojo, muy a pesar de todo esto, decidió acercarse con mucha cautela a revisar los signos vitales de todos los investigadores y pudiendo notar que por suerte todos estaban solamente inconscientes.

¿Acaso llegue tarde? Se preguntó a sí mismo Silver, mientras miraba con desesperación y cautela de un lado al otro. D-demonios…

Pero miren quien volvió a aparecer ante nosotros. Comentó en un burlesco tono un sujeto aparentemente en sus veintitantos, contextura algo atlética, cabello azul verdoso y quien en ese momento tenía una curiosa boina que combinaba con su vestimenta de color negro, al salir de la carpa y ver al pelirrojo a escasos metros de su posición. ¿Como te trata la vida joven traidor?

Proton…

¿Sorprendido de verme?

Lo que me sorprende es que aun sigas siendo el sirviente de Archer. Vocifero Silver agresivamente. ¿Acaso no te aburres de ser una miserable y patética perra faldera?

¿Qué fue lo que dijiste maldito mocoso? Pregunto Protón apretando con fuerza una pokebola que tenía en sus manos y evidentemente furioso. Yo te-...

Calmate, Proton. El es solo un niño. Ordenó energicamente y justo al salir de la carpa un alto sujeto casi llegando a sus treinta, de contextura delgada y cabello de color púrpura claro, el cual hacía perfecto juego con la frondosa y espesa barba que cubría todo su mentón. Solo ignoralo.

P-pero, Petrel, el-...

Ya tenemos todos lo que vinimos a buscar. Manifestó Petrel con tranquilidad e ignorando completamente la presencia de Silver. Solo larguémonos de aquí cuanto antes.

¿Enserio creen que los dejaré ir así tan fácilmente? Preguntó retóricamente Silver sacando rapidamente de su pokebola a Croconaw. Aparentemente ustedes dos (2) son más estúpidos de lo que aparentan.

¿Y acaso crees que puedes pelear contra nosotros dos (2) a la vez? Preguntó Protón con aire de superioridad y en un confiado tono de voz. ¿Acaso no sabes con quienes te estas metiendo o es qué acaso olvidaste que nosotros fuimos los te ayudamos a pulir tus habilidades de combate?

Yo no soy el mismo de antes. Asevero el pelirrojo antes de fruncir el ceño y hacer rechinar sus dientes y la pokebola de Croconaw. Les juro que todos ustedes me las pagaran por lo que hicieron...

¿Por lo que hicimos? Repitió Petrel confundido por las palabras de Silver. ¿Serias tan amable de refrescarme la memoria?

El se refiere a lo que sucedió en Ciudad Goldenrod con la inútil recluta que él tenía por compañera. Informó ahora Proton. ¿Enserio lo olvidaste tan pronto?

Ohhh, si, si. Ya lo recuerdo. Exclamó Petrel con una exagerada y burlona sonrisa. ¿Cómo rayos pude olvidar algo tan deprimente cómo eso? Pobre chica…

¿I-i-inútil recluta? Repitió Silver mirando con total odio y resentimiento a Proton y a Petrel. ¿C-cómo se atreven a hablar así de ella?

Tch, cambio de planes. Indicó Petrel soltando un largo suspiro lleno de resignacion.

¿Huh?

Capturemos a Silver y luego llevemoslo con Archer. Anuncio Petrel sacando rápidamente de su pokebola a un Onix. Odio tener que hacer esto, pero supongo que ese mocoso no me deja más opciones que recurrir a la violencia…

Hehehe, entendido. Comentó Protón lanzando una pokebola, la cual al abrirse revela a un Heracross, el cual se posiciono a un lado del Onix de Petrel y directamente frente a Silver y Croconaw. Espere por mucho tiempo por esto. Heracross, Horn Attack (Ataque de cuerno)

Grrr… Croconaw prepárate para-...

¿No creen que pelear dos (2) contra uno es un poco bajo incluso para basuras como ustedes? Realmente esperaba un poco más de la organización criminal más famosa de todo el mundo.

¿Huh?

Justo antes de que Heracross pudiera atacar a Croconaw, Quilava apareció rodeado completamente de una espesa capa de fuego, embistiendo al pokémon tipo insecto y provocando que este retrocediera hasta donde su entrenador.

¿Q-quién es este otro mocoso? Preguntó con enfado Protón al mirar a Gold acercarse a donde ellos estaban. ¿Quien mierda piensas que eres para entrometerte de esa-...?

Soy el que ayudará a patearles el trasero. Anuncio rapidamente Gold ajustándose su gorra de la suerte. Encantado de conocerlos.

Hphm, así que Silver no estaba solo después de todo. Comentó Petrel con molestia. Interesante. Nunca pensé que alguien cómo él hiciera amigos.

Tch… tenía la situación perfectamente controlada. Informó Silver cruzándose de brazos y evitando mirar a Gold. No necesitaba de tu-...

Solo callate y alégrate de que vine. Ordenó Gold parándose a un lado del pelirrojo. Yo hago esto porque no puedo permitir que el Equipo Rocket resurja de nuevo...

Silver miro con algo de asombro a Gold, posteriormente sonrio y prefirió mantenerse callado. El aunque no deseaba aceptarlo, apreciaba la ayuda del de Pueblo New Bark.

Ónix, utiliza Rock Tomb (Tumba de Rocas) contra Quilava. Ordenó enérgicamente Petrel.

Heracross, vuela y utiliza Horn Attack (Ataque de cuerno) contra Croconaw. Ordenar ahora Proton.

Inmediatamente luego de la orden de Petrel, Onix utilizando su enorme fuerza, rompió con facilidad el suelo que estaba debajo de él y luego lanzó varios trozos de tierra y rocas contra Quilava.

Tch… Esos patéticos ataques no serán efectivos contra nosotros. Croconaw esquiva el ataque de Heracross y luego utiliza Water Gun (Chorro de Agua) contra Onix y acabalo.

Quilava, salta encima de las rocas que arroja Onix y luego utiliza Flame Wheel (Rueda de fuego) contra Heracross.

A pesar de la tremenda fuerza de Onix, la velocidad con la que este lanzaba las rocas era insuficiente como para lograr conectar un golpe directo en el pokemon de fuego, quien con extrema facilidad y haciendo gala de su velocidad, saltó sin dificultades entre las rocas en pleno aire y posteriormente atacó a Heracross, quien a su vez estaba descuidado aun intentando atacar a Croconaw. Por su parte, el pokemon de agua, luego del ataque de Quilava a Heracross y aprovechando la magnífica oportunidad que se le presentó, disparó un enorme chorro de agua el cual impactó de manera directa en Onix y lo dejó casi al borde de no poder continuar.

Así se hace. Buen trabajo, Croconaw.

Heh, nada mal, nada mal. Comentó Petrel con extrema calma luego de ver lo sucedido. Definitivamente que no me esperaba algo así…

Lastima que todo su esfuerzo será en vano. Informó Protón sonriendo y ajustando su característica boina. Es nuestra victoria...

¿De que rayos estan hablando? Preguntó enérgicamente Gold. ¿Acaso no ven que están perdi-...?

Shhh… ¿Acaso no escuchas eso? Preguntó Silver interrumpiendo drásticamente a Gold.

¿E-escuchar qué cosa?

Suena como a… un helicóptero. Informó Silver mirando ahora hacia el cielo. Un helicóptero se está acercando...

En ese preciso instante y desde el noreste, se pudo apreciar cómo un helicóptero de color negro se comenzaba a acercar ante las atónitas miradas que ahora tenían tanto Silver cómo también Gold.

Supongo que esto es un hasta luego. Vocifero Petrel regresando a su Onix a la pokebola y haciendo una exagerada y burlona reverencia. Espero que nuestro próximo encuentro sea mucho más entretenido.

Prometo que la próxima vez que nos veamos resolveremos esto. Manifestó Protón también regresando a su Heracross. Fue divertido jugar con ustedes, pero todo lo bueno tiene su final.

¿Enserio creen que los dejaremos abordar ese helicóptero? Pregunto Gold de manera retórica.

Hehehe, no podrán evitarlo. Aseguró Petrel con confianza. Esta es nuestra victoria.

Tch… Croconaw Water Gun (Chorro de agua). Ordenó Silver. No dejes que escapen.

Justo antes de que el ataque de Croconaw impactará en Petrel o en Protón, ambos miembros del Equipo Rocket fueron rodeados por una peculiar aura de color azul y posteriormente empezaron a levitar en el aire en dirección al helicóptero, logrando de esta manera esquivar sin problemas el Chorro de agua de Croconaw.

Hasta la vista. Fueron las palabras de Petrel al lograr entrar de lleno al helicóptero junto a Proton. Espero verlos a ambos pronto.

MALDITOS INFELICES. Grito con evidente amargura Silver dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo al ver como lentamente se alejaba el helicóptero y se perdía de vista. ¿Como mierda no pude percatarme de ese sonido antes? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…

Gold regreso a Quilava a su pokebola para que descansara y luego suspiró con resignación. Él sabía que lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era guardar silencio y aceptar que tanto él como Silver fallaron en su objetivo.

A los pocos segundos, llegaron Crystal y Kelly. Ambas chicas estaban cubiertas de pies a cabeza de polvo.

¿Que les sucedió? Preguntó con preocupación Gold al verlas de ese modo. ¿Se encuentran bien?

Descuida, estamos bien. Informó Crystal, mientras trataba de quitarse el polvo que estaba impregnado a su ropa y en su cabello. Solo tuvimos un pequeño percance…

¿Pequeño percance? Repitió Gold levantando una de sus cejas.

Luego de que te fuiste el par de idiotas que deje inconscientes despertó y nos atacó. Agregó con amargura Kelly cruzándose de brazos. Aparentemente Riolu no los golpeo con la suficiente fuerza y cuando despertaron tuvimos que luchar nuevamente con ellos…

¿EHHH?

P-pero los vencimos una vez más. Agregó Crystal tratando de restarle importancia al asunto. Incluso mi Chikorita y el Piplup de "ESA" evolucionaron.

¿E-enserio?

Uh-huh, solo que justo luego de que los vencimos, pasó un helicóptero de color negro y algo desde dentro de él hizo que ese par de inutiles empezaran a levitar y se los llevó.

Algo parecido sucedió aquí. Comentó Gold con tristeza.

E-espera un momento. Exclamó Kelly. ¿Entonces eso significa que-...?

Fallamos miserablemente. Respondió Silver finalmente levantándose del suelo con cara de pocos amigos. Ellos solo jugaron con nosotros y nos dejaron ganar para matar tiempo mientras el helicóptero los venía a recoger...

Supongo que eso era algo obvio. Manifestó Gold frunciendo el ceño. No podía ser tan fácil…

Yo entrené con ellos por varios meses y se lo peligrosos que pueden llegar a ser si se lo proponen. Corrimos con mucha suerte el dia de hoy…

Hablando de eso… ¿Podrías decirnos cual es tu conexión con el Equipo Rocket? Pregunto ahora Gold. Se que quizás esté no sea el mejor momento, pero siento que nos debes una explicación.

El pelirrojo se cruzó de manos y permaneció en silencio por un par de segundos. El simplemente odiaba tener que hablar sobre esas cosas, pero él no deseaba estar en deuda con nadie.

¿Silver…?

Solo respondere por cortesía. Informó el pelirrojo con molestia. Independientemente de lo que sucedio aqui, ustedes fueron de "utilidad", así que supongo que merecen saber la verdad…

¿D-de utilidad? Repite Kelly al colocar una ácida expresión en su rostro. T-tu, maldito idiota, yo te-...

Kelly, calmate. Ordenó Gold tomando de la mano a la rubia para evitar que hiciera alguna locura. Dejalo que hable...

Solo ignorala. Agregó Crystal. Te escuchamos...

Yo estuve a las órdenes del Equipo Rocket por un tiempo. Mi objetivo era recolectar la mayor cantidad de información para eventualmente en un futuro destruirlos desde dentro.

Hmm… Entonces es por eso que ellos te llamaron traidor. Comentó Gold. Ahora todo tiene un poco más de sentido.

Así es.

¿Pero porque entraste al laboratorio de mi padre? No entiendo porque-...

Para evitar que un nuevo infiltrado del Equipo Rocket en el laboratorio de tu padre robara un informe que ellos deseaban conseguir. Informó Silver.

E-espera un momento, ¿El Equipo Rocket tenía un infiltrado en el laboratorio de mi padre?

Me temo que si.

¿Sabes que podrías haber recurrido a las autoridades, verdad? Manifestó Kelly. Incluso podías haber-...

¿Hablar con las autoridades? Repitió Silver en tono de burla. El Equipo Rocket a pesar de no tener el mismo poder que hace un par de años atrás, actualmente aún tiene la suficiente influencia dentro de la policía local como para que ellos se hagan de la vista gorda ante cosas como esta…

¿H-hablas enserio? Preguntó con asombro Crystal. Y-yo no tenía idea…

Además, si yo hubiera ido con ellos y por pura casualidad me hubiesen escuchado ¿Crees que yo aún estuviera aquí o me hubiesen creído? Yo probablemente estuviera tras las rejas por haber pertenecido al Equipo Rocket…

Punto a tu favor. Acepto Gold de muy mala gana. Continua…

Avisarle al Elm tampoco era una buena opción porque si el infiltrado llegaba a notificar al Equipo Rocket de mi presencia o de qué sabía de sus planes, eso solo solo generaría destrucción en Pueblo New Bark. Simplemente no me quedó más remedio que tomar esos documentos antes que él. Lo de Totodile fue por pura casualidad, ya que el en ese momento decidió venir conmigo ya qué se sentia solo y excluido…

Quizás pudiste tener nobles intenciones. Acepto Gold. Pero eso no cubre todo lo que hiciste...

Sé que todo eso que hice fue muy poco ortodoxo, pero al menos logre en cierta forma que ellos no obtuvieron lo que deseaban y creo que evite que lograran sus planes al menos un par de meses…

Aun sigo pensando que eres un idiota. Exclamó Kelly antes de mirar con odio al pelirrojo. No confío en ti.

Tch, tu opinión es de poca importancia para mi. Aseguro con tranquilidad Silver dándoles la espalda y aparentemente dispuesto a irse del lugar. Lo único importante para mi en este momento es destruir al Equipo Rocket. Y créanme cuando les digo que soy capaz de todo lo que sea necesario para lograr ese objetivo.

Mi opinión sobre ti cambió un poco. Informó Gold. Pero sigo pensando que eres un completo imbécil…

Tch… Y tu eres un novato con delirios de grandeza. Proclamó el pelirrojo antes de caminar en dirección a la salida de las ruinas. Espero que nuestros caminos no se vuelvan a cruzar.

Lo mismo digo. Manifestó Gold agresivamente. Lo mismo digo…

Posterior a todo lo ocurrido, Gold, Crystal y Kelly ayudaron a los científicos que estaban en el lugar hasta el momento que llego la policía de Ciudad Violet. El grupo posteriormente les conto todo lo ocurrido a las autoridades.

Por suerte, toda la información que logró robar el Equipo Rocket era inútil, ya que la poca información que ellos tenían era enteramente especulativa y aun sin fundamentos reales. Posteriormente y cómo agradecimiento, el científico encargado de todas las investigaciones en las ruinas recompenso al grupo dejándolos quedar en una de sus carpas para poder pasar la noche, ya que el centro pokémon más cercano aún estaba a varios kilómetros de distancia.


	13. Una Noche en las Ruinas

_**Ruta Treinta y dos (32), Ruinas de Alph, 9:01 P.M**_

* * *

La oscuridad y el frio habían caído cómo el telón al final de una obra y poco a poco el silencio empezaba a imperar en las misteriosas Ruinas de Alph. El sonido de los Hoothoot y uno que otro Natu eran los únicos que se podían escuchar en los alrededores. Era cómo si todo lo ocurrido en la tarde fuese ahora un viejo recuerdo volando en el viento junto al polvo.

Gold y Crystal estaban dentro de una carpa lo suficientemente amplia y grande como para albergar a tres (3) o cuatro (4) personas, la cual el científico jefe encargado de investigar las ruinas amablemente les otorgó para que pasaran la noche y descansan como compensación por ayudarlos en el incidente con el Equipo Rocket.

Kelly por su parte, luego de cenar, decidió dar un pequeño paseo nocturno en las cercanías de las ruinas, muy a pesar de que aún se sentia irremediablemente intranquila en el lugar. Aparentemente ella deseaba despejar un poco su mente luego de todo lo ocurrido en la tarde.

Un prolongado y molesto silencio se hizo presente por varios minutos en el interior de la carpa. Gold estaba agotado fisica y mentalmente, pero no deseaba aun dormir, mientras que Crystal estaba acostada en su bolsa de dormir con la mirada perdida.

Uhh, ¿Te pasa algo, Crys? Pregunto Gold con algo de preocupación al notar que su compañera tenía varios minutos mirando el techo de la carpa. Estas muy callada...

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna por parte de ella. Crystal siguió teniendo su mirada perdida en el vacío como si algo muy dentro de ella la estuviera consumiendo.

CRYSTAL. Exclamó Gold tratando de llamar la atención de su amiga nuevamente.

Pero por segunda vez no hubo respuesta alguna de su parte. Gold estaba perdiendo la paciencia y la agria expresión que el coloco en su rostro era fiel testimonio de esto.

Lamento tener que hacer esto. Murmuro Gold para si mismo antes de tomar una almohada que tenía aún lado sobre su bolsa de dormir y posteriormente arrojarla en dirección a Crystal.

La almohada en cuestión impactó directamente en la cara de su compañera. Ella luego del osado acto de Gold inmediatamente y cómo por acto reflejo volteo su mirada y la fijó en Gold con total desprecio y molestia.

¿Pero que demonios sucede contigo? Preguntó Crystal en un indignado y agresivo tono de voz a la vez que volvía a arrojar la almohada en dirección de Gold. ¿Porque hiciste eso?

Lo siento. Se disculpó Gold agachando un poco su cabeza luego de haber atrapado la almohada en pleno aire antes de que lo pudiera impactar. Pero desde hace un rato intento llamar tu atención y simplemente me ignoraste...

¿Y por eso decidiste arrojarme una almohada a la cara? Brillante idea, Gold. Brillante idea…

Acepto que no fue uno de mis mejores planes. Confesó Gold con algo de verguenza. Pero me tienes un poco preocupado…

¿Preocupado?

Desde que cenamos estas muy callada. Eso no es normal en ti y me da la impresión de que algo te está preocupando.

Estoy un poco… distraída. Eso es todo. No es nada importante…

¿Es por todo lo que ocurrió en la tarde, verdad?

Algo así…

Es normal que te sientas de esa manera. Reconoció Gold levantándose de donde estaba y sentándose a un lado de Crystal. Peleamos con el Equipo Rocket, ayudamos en cierta forma a la policía y tu Chikorita pudo finalmente evolucionar gracias a la experiencia en batalla que ganaste…

Es cierto todo eso, pero…

¿Pero?

Me siento algo… intranquila.

¿Intranquila? Repitió Gold. ¿Intranquila porque?

Por todo lo que nos contó Silver…

¿Y qué tiene lo que nos contó Silver como para qué preocuparte?

Crystal suspiró sonoramente y luego se sentó encima de su bolsa de dormir con una triste y larga expresión en su rostro.

¿Crys…?

Siendo completamente sincera contigo, me da un poco de lastima que un chico de nuestra edad se arriesgue así y viva de esa manera tan peligrosa. Su única motivación aparente es la de destruir al Equipo Rocket. ¿No te parece algo trágico y deprimente?

Vamos Crystal, te puedo asegurar que el estará bien. Afirmó Gold cruzándose de brazos. Silver es… bastante fuerte.

Crystal volvió a quedar en silencio y agacho su cabeza con desgano, cosa qué afectó más de la cuenta el orgullo del de New bark.

¿Ahora resulta que te preocupas por el? Pregunto Gold en un agresivo y frío tono de voz.

Pues, si. Un poco…

¿Enserio te preocupas por alguien como él? Preguntó Gold de manera retorica y visiblemente molesto. Por si no lo recuerdas, él tiene el Totodile de tu padre, robó información de su laboratorio y casi me corta el cuello…

Ya se eso, Gold. Yo en ningun momento dije que perdonara sus acciones, pero…

¿Pero qué cosa? Exclamó Gold ya con fulminante impaciencia.

Pero por más que lo intento, no puedo odiarlo. Confesó Crystal en un hilo de voz y con una tenue sonrisa. A pesar de todo lo que hizo, siento que el tenía motivos algo nobles…

Gold no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando por parte de Crystal. El podía sentir como poco a poco se le revolvía el estómago y un áspero sentimiento de ira empezaba a invadir su ser.

Gracias a él nos enteramos de que existía un infiltrado en el laboratorio de mi padre. Luego de todo lo ocurrido en este lugar, llame a mi padre y el me confirmo que después del robo, uno de sus asistentes desapareció sin dar explicaciones y nunca más regresó…

De acuerdo, comprendo que el "ayudo" de manera indirecta a tu padre, ¿pero enserio llamas a eso motivos nobles? Tienes que estar bromeando.

¿Gold que es lo que sucede contigo? Pregunto ahora Crystal al ver lo insistente y agresivo que estaba su compañero con sus preguntas. ¿Acaso estas celoso o algo asi?

¿Ehhh… Y-yo c-celoso? J-jamás. Manifestó inmediatamente Gold sonrojándose.

¿Enserio no estas ni un poquito celoso? Porque tu actitud y la manera en la que estás actuando indican lo contrario.

N-no… P-para nada. Asevero instintivamente Gold antes de levantarse y luego darle la espalda a su compañera. ¿P-porque yo estaría celoso de "ESE"?

Crystal no pudo controlar el reírse cuando escucho a Gold referirse a Silver como "ESE", cosa que al joven entrenador de Pueblo New bark no le hizo ni una pizca de gracia y termino aun mas sonrojado y ruborizado.

Eres terrible para mentir. Informó Crystal con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. ¿Tanto miedo tienes de que pudiera sentir algo por el?

L-lo que sientas o dejes de sentir no es mi problema. Manifestó Gold volviendo a cruzarse de brazos y evitando mirar a Crystal. Haz lo que desees.

Hahaha, eres tan tierno y adorable cuando estas asi de celoso. Comentó Crystal riendo sonoramente. Jamás pensé verte de este modo...

Q-QUE NO ESTOY CELOSO. Grito Gold antes de sonrojarse aún más. Y-yo… Y-yo...

Hahaha, claro, claro. Como tu digas Gold…

Grr… Y-yo… Ughhh… Ire a tomar un poco de aire. Anuncio Gold con molestia al tomar sus pokebola, ponerse sus zapatillas y luego saliendo de la carpa. R-regresare más tarde…

ERES UN CELOSO. Grito Crystal enérgicamente al ver salir a Gold. PERO ASÍ TE QUIERO.

Tch, ¿Celoso yo? Se preguntó a sí mismo Gold con algo de verguenza. ¿Porque rayos deberia de estar yo celoso de "ESE"?

* * *

Al cabo de un par de minutos de caminar entre las silenciosas ruinas, Gold finalmente decidió que era el momento de tomar un descanso, por lo que el joven entrenador se alejó un poco más y llego a una pequeña zona llena de verde pasto. El deseaba intentar despejar su mente y si era posible relajarse en soledad con sus pensamientos.

Gold se dejó caer y se acostó encima del pasto. El al fijar sus ojos en el cielo noto que la luna brillaba con intensidad al igual que las estrellas en el cielo.

Definitivamente que es una hermosa noche. Pensó Gold sonriendo y sintiendo como la brisa nocturna acariciaba su cabello y su rostro. Aun me cuesta mucho trabajo creer todo por lo que pase en tan solo tres (3) días de viaje…

Gold cerro sus ojos y suspiró sonoramente. El amaba con todo su corazón la tranquilidad que le brindaba la soledad y aún más extrañaba el poder acostarse de esta manera tan despreocupada simplemente a pensar.

Desde que salí de Pueblo New Bark no había podido gozar de un poco de privacidad. Se dijo a sí mismo Gold aun con sus ojos cerrados. Ya tengo una medalla, tres (3) pokemon y ahora también tengo a dos (2) lindas chicas acompañandome en mi viaje.

¿Enserio piensas que soy linda?

¿Huh…?

Gold abrió sus ojos y vio enfrente de sí a una pequeña pero bien desarrollada chica rubia con los ojos de diferentes colores, quien en ese momento tenía el cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo.

K-kelly… ¿Q-que haces aqui?

Eso mismo podría preguntarte yo a ti. Manifestó la rubia colocando sus manos en su cintura. Pensaba que estabas en la carpa aún con Crystal.

Y-yo… ehhh...

¿Interrumpo tu tiempo a solas? Preguntó Kelly mirando fijamente a Gold. Acaso ibas a…

¿Iba a qué cosa? Pregunto Gold inclinando su cabeza a un lado antes de levantar su espalda del pasto.

Kelly solo se limitó a responder con una sospechosa sonrisa y guiñando uno de sus ojos. Gold en ese momento se dio cuenta a lo que ella se estaba refiriendo.

NOOO, CLARO QUE NO. Grito el de New Bark con desesperación. Y-yo solo quería-...

¿Entonces qué haces aquí afuera solo y tan lejos de la carpa? Enserio yo podría ayudarte si quisi-...

SOLO NECESITABA DESPEJAR MI MENTE Y TOMAR AIRE. Aclaro Gold sonrojándose violentamente. N-no es para nada lo que estás pensando...

Hahaha, solo estaba bromeando, Gold. Informó Kelly volviendo a guiñar uno de sus ojos y frotando la espalda de su ahora apenado compañero. Te vi acostado aquí cuando iba de regreso a dónde ustedes y me pregunte porque estabas aquí solo, asi que decidi venir a hacerte un poco de compañía.

Como te dije, solo deseaba despejar un poco mi mente y tratar de digerir todo lo que ocurrió en este corto lapso de tiempo. Jamas me imagine que mi viaje empezaría de esta manera tan caotica...

Entiendo perfectamente lo que sientes. Admitió Kelly sentándose alado de Gold y mirando con nostalgia y algo de tristeza al cielo. Empezar un viaje no siempre resulta como uno lo planea...

Kelly se veía especialmente radiante esa noche. La luz de la luna y de las estrellas resaltan a la perfección su figura, pero también daban a resaltar aún más sus hermosos y únicos ojos de colores diferentes. Era cómo si la belleza de Kelly se multiplica al infinito cuando ella no tenía puestos sus anteojos.

Gold…

¿S-si?

Lamento mucho todo lo que sucedió en la tarde. Mi actitud y como me comporte… Lo siento mucho.

¿De qué estás hablando? Tu salvaste mi vida. Manifestó Gold tratando de restarle importancia a lo sucedido. No quiero que te disculpes por algo así y menos si terminaste salvando mi cuello… literalmente.

P-pero y-yo perdí el control de mi misma y de mis emociones. Apenas si podía diferenciar el bien del mal. Y-yo solo quería causarle daño a Silver y luego m-ma-...

Solo olvidalo. Sugirió Gold con rapidez. No vale la pena que pienses en esas cosas. Lo mejor es-...

En ese momento y antes de poder de articular lo que deseaba decir, Gold noto como varias lágrimas empezaron a aparecer en los ojos de Kelly. Se podía notar a simple vista que todo lo que sucedió en la tarde le afectó más de lo que debería.

¿Cómo puedes pedirme que lo olvide? Preguntó Kelly limpiando rápidamente las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos con sus dedos. Cuando vi a ese Sneasel con las garras contra tu cuello… Y-yo… en ese momento sentí cómo algo dentro de mi explotó y liberó mis más oscuros deseos. Era como si algo que reprimir por mucho tiempo finalmente salió a la luz de la peor manera posible.

Pero al final no pasó a mayores y eso es lo importante. Reconoció Gold volviendo a emplear un tranquilo tono de voz para de esa forma calmar a su compañera. De alguna u otra manera, todo al final resulto bien para nosotros…

Todo resulto bien fue porque tu voz logro hacerme entrar en razón y calmo mi sed de sangre. Yo estaba dispuesta a matarlo por ti, Gold. Yo deseaba terminar con su vida…

Kelly, ¿que tanto te pasó en Sinnoh como para que cambiaras tu forma de ser tan drásticamente? Yo recuerdo que antes de que te fueras eras una chica tímida y un poco torpe con los pokemon, incluso recuerdo que necesitabas mucho de los demás para casi todo y odias la violencia. Ahora eres capaz de manejarte bien con los pokemon y tambien eres capaz de defender o de defenderte en situaciones peligrosas…

¿Recuerdas cuando tuvimos nuestra primera cita? Preguntó Kelly antes de fijar sus ojos en el estrellado cielo. ¿Recuerdas lo qué sucedió?

Lo recuerdo a la perfección. Fue en el parque al sur de New Bark. Una extraña banda de motorizados nos intentó robar y por suerte antes de salir de casa mi padre me presto a su Scizor y gracias a eso logre ahuyentarlos, pero no veo cómo eso viene al caso con mi pregunta...

Lo que sucedio ese dia es algo que marcó mi vida para siempre. Reconoció la rubia con melancolía. Ese dia me di cuenta de lo débil, patética e inservible que era. Yo pude ver que no era más que una carga para ti, así que cuando me fui a la región Sinnoh a vivir con Cynthia y mi abuela en Ciudad Celestic, le pedí a Cynthia que me entrenara en cómo ser una buena entrenadora y como también manejar pokemon...

No tenía idea de que te sentías de esa manera…

No es algo de lo que me enorgullezco ni tampoco se lo había contado a nadie. Ni siquiera mi prima sabía la razón por la que quería volverme fuerte, pero de todos modos me entreno sin preguntarme mis razón y respeto por completo esa privacidad.

Me hace sentir mal que cuando fuiste mi novia nunca pude notar que te sentías de esa manera. Soy un completo inútil…

Jamas vuelvas a decir que eres un inútil. Advirtió con agresividad Kelly al volver a mirar a Gold directamente. Tu eres la razón por la que deseaba volverme fuerte. Yo te admiro…

M-me halagas. Enserio me halaga mucho todo esto. Confesó el de New Bark en un avergonzado tono al mismo tiempo que su rostro se teñía de rojo. En este tiempo que estuviste en Sinnoh veo que maduraste mucho...

Todas las cosas que sucedieron a mi alrededor me hicieron esto. Comentó Kelly con notable tristeza. Cuando llegue a Sinnoh me costo mucho poder controlar mis emociones, ya que me sentía triste y culpable por haberte abandonado. El caótico divorcio de mis padre solo fue el inicio de mis problemas…

Me imagino lo complicado que fue eso para ti…

Fue increíblemente difícil. Manifestó Kelly entre suspiros. Pero gracias a Cynthia, logré con mucha practica controlar un poco mejor mis sentimientos y eso me hizo mejorar rápidamente como entrenadora. Poco tiempo después ya no me sentia tan mal conmigo mismo y deseaba desesperadamente el poder regresar a tu lado cuando antes, solo que decidi no hablarte y guardar mi distancia para no hostigarte y sorprenderte cuando estuviéramos cara a cara…

Creeme que me sorprendió mucho tu regreso. Asevero Gold con una tímida sonrisa. Jamas me espere que regresaras de Sinnoh luego de haberte ido sin decirme nada al respecto. Siempre pensé que no querias saber de mi, por eso después de que no respondieras mis mensajes deje de insistir…

Perdoname por haberte abandonado sin decirte nada, Gold. En verdad quiero que me perdones. Fu estupida, inmadura y torpe. Jamas me perdonare por todo lo que te hice sufrir…

El pasado pisado, Kelly. Olvidalo. Lo importante ahora es qué estas a mi lado.

¿Seguro?

Hehehe, seguro. Solo que me cuesta mucho trabajo asimilar lo mucho que cambiaste. Tu prima debe ser una muy buena y talentosa entrenadora como para haberte hecho cambiar de esta forma tan evidente.

Por algo ella es la campeona de la liga Sinnoh. Informó con orgullo la rubia. Ella ahora es una de las mejores y más fuertes entrenadoras del mundo. Puedo asegurarte que ella es igual de fuerte que tu querido Red.

Hahaha, pues espero algún dia poder ver con mis propios ojos qué tan fuerte es ella. Quizás algún día podamos verla batallar contra Red o contra el campeon de alguna otra región.

Kelly formó una vaga y triste sonrisa en sus labios. Algo definitivamente aun la estaba atormentado e intentaba a toda costa reprimir eso dentro de ella.

Kelly… ¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea, verdad? Comentó Gold colocando su mano en el hombro de la rubia. No deseo que tengamos secretos entre nosotros...

Ella entonces fijó sus ojos directamente sobre su amado. Se podía notar con una mirada lo triste que ella estaba, y sin previo aviso, varias lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus brillantes ojos cómo una cascada.

¿Q-qué te sucede? Preguntó con preocupación Gold. ¿Porque estas llorando, acaso hice algo malo?

C-claro que no hiciste algo malo… idiota.

¿Ehh?

E-es solo que es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que pierdo el control de esa manera. Confesó Kelly entre sollozos. V-verte en esa situación a punto de que te lastimaran...Y-yo… Y-yo no pude controlarme, simplemente verte en peligro de muerte fue más de lo que yo podía soportar…

Odio verte llorar. Manifestó Gold suspirando y limpiando las lágrimas de su compañera con sus dedos. Enserio, Kelly. Solo olvida todo lo que paso hoy…

P-pero es que yo no quiero perderte. Informó Kelly al tomar de manera sorpresiva la mano de Gold. No de nuevo… Y-yo lo que más deseo en este mundo es que te quedes a mi lado y jamas te separes de mi.

Kelly… Y-yo…

Se que debo de ser fuerte y controlarme. Agregó la rubia. Pero no puedo imaginar, no puedo vivir en un mundo en donde no existas tú… ¿Cómo puedo ser fuerte si tu no estas conmigo?

No me importa si tu eres fuerte o débil. Reconoció Gold antes de colocar una sonrisa. Solo me interesa que seas feliz siendo tu misma. Si eres fuerte pues bien y sino también.

P-pero…

Solo se feliz y no vuelvas a embotellar tus sentimientos de esa manera. Propuso Gold acariciando con dulzura la rubia cabellera de su compañera. De vez en cuando debes de liberar lo que sientes y simplemente déjalo fluir para que no vuelva a ocurrir lo que pasó esta tarde.

¿Estás seguro de esto?

Completamente. Reconoció Gold sin dudarlo. Si sigues de esta manera y si sigues embotellando tus sentimientos, entonces algun dia volveras a explotar y quizás pueda ocurrir una tragedia que lamentar...

S-supongo que puedo intentarlo. Admitió Kelly entre murmullos. Intentaré desde ahora dejar de reprimir mis sentimientos y haré que fluyan más libremente como tanto deseas.

Asi me gusta. Reconoció Gold volviendo a fijar sus ojos en el cielo. Lo importante para mi es que seas feliz e independiente.

¿Estás seguro de lo que me estas pidiendo? Pregunto nuevamente Kelly. ¿No te molestara que sea más independiente?

Por el contrario, me alegra que ahora seas mucho más independiente y puedas defenderte tú sola. Incluso creo que ya no necesitarás de que yo te proteja todo el tiempo.

Claro que necesito me protejas. Proclamó Kelly evidentemente ofendida por el comentario. Es cierto que me volví un poco más fuerte por el arduo entrenamiento que me hizo pasar mi prima, pero aun quiero que cuides de mi...

No creo que eso sea posible. Admitió Gold con algo de verguenza. Aunque es lindo ver cómo por primera vez los roles cambiaron y ahora tú fuiste la que me protegió. Me sorprendió mucho lo bien que manejaste la situación...

Kelly luego de escuchar lo que dijo Gold se sonrojo con intensidad y varias otras lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

¿Acaso dije algo malo?

Kelly negó con la cabeza, miró fijamente a Gold a los ojos y lo abrazó con ternura. Ambos ahora podian sentir el calor del otro y también los acelerados latidos de sus corazones.

E-estas son lágrimas de alegría porque al fin pude ser de utilidad para ti. No tienes idea de lo mucho que soñé con el día que pudiera ayudarte y que me agradecieras por eso.

Creo que en el fondo aún sigue siendo la misma dulce, mimada y delicada chica de la que me enamore. Pensó Gold mientras le daba un beso en la frente y luego volvía a secar sus lágrimas. Ojalá te hubieses quedado a mi lado, pero supongo que el destino tenía otros planes para nosotros…

* * *

 _ **Base Secreta del Equipo Rocket, Ciudad Mahogany.**_

* * *

Esta información que robaron es inútil. Anuncio Archer luego de leer los papeles que les trajeron Petrel y Protón. Apenas si hablan de Arceus o de cómo encontrarlo y despertarlo. Ni siquiera ellos hablan de las Ruinas de Sinjoh...

En la computadora principal del jefe de investigación del lugar solo encontramos eso. Manifestó con extremada tranquilidad Petrel. Esos científicos aún no tienen idea de nada de lo que deseabas saber con respecto a Arceus o sobre las Ruinas de Sinjoh.

¿Algo más que deseen reportar? Preguntó Archer frunciendo el ceño.

Nos encontramos con resistencia… inesperada. Reconoció Proton de muy mala gana.

¿A que se refieren con resistencia inesperada?

Silver apareció y tuvimos que batallar contra él antes de escapar. Informó Petrel cruzándose de brazos. Además, el pelirrojo en ese momento no estaba solo…

¿Que no estaba solo? Repitió con cierto interés Archer. Exijo una explicación….

Otro chico lo ayudó cuando peleamos contra el. Informó Proton. Debo decir que ambos chicos actualmente son fuertes, pero no lo suficiente como para considerarlos una amenaza a nuestra organización.

Hmm… Interesante. Silver cada vez se esta volviendo mas y mas fuerte. Eso me agrada.

¿Deseas que busquemos a Silver y lo eliminemos? Pregunto Petrel.

No, por el momento lo más conveniente es dejarlo libre y que siga mejorando por su cuenta. El no es una amenaza.

¿Estás seguro de eso? Pregunto Proton con cautela. Si ese chico sigue asi-...

Su crecimiento es necesario para nuestro futuro. Manifestó Archer de manera confiada. El tarde o temprano regresará a nosotros le guste o no...

* * *

 _ **Ruta Treinta y dos (32), Ruinas de Alph, 9:20 P.M**_

* * *

Uhhh… Tengo una pregunta para ti.

¿De qué se trata? Preguntó Kelly con curiosidad antes de volver a fijar sus ojos en Gold.

Es sobre lo que te dijo el anciano monje Jin cuando llegaste a la cima de la Torre Sprout. Me gustaría saber qué fue lo que él te dijo.

Ohhh, pues la curiosidad mató al Meowth. Exclamó Kelly guiñando un ojo. Ya te habia dicho qué es un secreto.

Pero el Meowth murió sabiendo. Manifestó Gold con insistencia. Enserio dimelo…

Nope…

Estoy dispuesto a decirte que fue lo que él me dijo a mi...

¿Ah sí?

Uh-huh…

¿Qué fue lo que él te dijo?

Al principio me dijo que debo de disfrutar de mi viaje para poder volver a despertar y gozar de mi potencial al máximo, luego predijo que en un futuro debo de tomar una decisión entre dos (2) personas importantes para mi...

Hahaha, la última parte suena un poco a que debes de decidir entre Crystal y yo.

Ni idea a lo que ese anciano se refería, pero ahora te toca a ti decirme qué fue lo que te dijo.

Es un secreto, Gold. No tengo ninguna intención en decírtelo...

P-pero se supone no deberíamos tener secretos entre nosotros. Asevero el de New Bark. No es para nada justo que yo si te dijera y tu no lo hagas...

De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Te lo diré con una condición. Informo Kelly sonriendo ampliamente y levantando el dedo índice.

Aceptare la condición siempre y cuando no sea que elija entre Crystal y tu en este momento...

Kelly miró a Gold con cara de pocos amigos y soltó un largo y exagerado suspiro que resonó en la oscuridad.

Supongo que adivine lo que deseabas proponer, ¿verdad?

Tch, A veces eres tan poco divertido. Reconoció con tristeza Kelly al ver que su plan falló. Pero supongo que si lograras vencerme en una batalla pokemon podria decirte que fue lo que el anciano me dijo.

¿E-enserio? Pregunto Gold al colocar una sorprendida expresión en su rostro. ¿Estás segura de lo que me estas pidiendo?

Estoy completamente segura. Reafirmó la rubia con seguridad mientras se levantaba del pasto y luego daba un par de pasos atrás. ¿Entonces aceptas el desafio o no?

Bien sabes que no soy el tipo de personas que se reusan a un desafío cuando lo tienen enfrente. Exclamó Gold en un confiado tono de voz antes de levantarse y mirar a la rubia con determinación. Aceptare tu propuesta, ¿pero qué reglas utilizamos?

Hmmmm, pues qué sea una batalla de uno contra uno y sin sustituciones.

Me parece bien. Anuncio Gold al ahora dar un par de pasos para alejarse de Kelly. Que conste que tu fuiste la que propuso que tuvieramos una batalla, ¿vale?

Hahaha, lo tendré en mente. Contesto Kelly con una sonrisa mientras lanzaba una pokebola al pasto. Riolu, yo te elijo.

¿Con que Riolu?. En ese caso es tu turno, Quilava.

¿Así que utilizaras a Quilava? Preguntó retoricamente Kelly posterior a la aparición del pokémon de fuego. Por lo que veo vas muy en serio con esto.

No deseo perder. Admitió Gold al mismo tiempo que estiraba un poco su entumecido cuerpo. Pero dejaré que hagas el primer movimiento…

¿Seguro?

Las damas primero...

Hare que te arrepientas de esa decisión. Proclamó Kelly sin titubear y con extrema seguridad. Riolu, comencemos con Force Palm (Palmeo).

Inmediatamente y justo luego de que Kelly ordenara a Riolu, el aura que rodeaba en ese momento a la rubia cambió de manera drástica cómo en la tarde. Este paso de amable, gentil y dulce a frío y agresivo en cuestion de milesimas de segundo.

Quilava esquivalo y luego utiliza Flame Wheel (Rueda de Fuego) para contraatacar.

El pokémon de Kelly se le notaba a simple viste lo muy bien entrenado que estaba, su velocidad era majestuosa y gracias a esto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció de donde él estaba y apareció a un costado de Quilava, quien al no poder reaccionar del todo al veloz ataque, fue impactado de forma directa por el Force Palm (Palmeo) de Riolu.

QUILAVA. Grito desesperadamente Gold al ver el resultado.

El pokémon de fuego luego de ataque de Riolu, salió disparado y se estrelló estrepitosamente contra un pequeño árbol cercano, dejándolo hecho añicos en el proceso y levantando polvo.

¿Pero que rayos…?

Te dije que haría que te arrepentirás de permitirme atacar primero…

¿Quilava te encuentras bien? Preguntó Gold en un nervioso tono. ¿Puedes continuar?

Quilava a pesar de todo se logró incorporar y encendió las llamas de su espalda a toda potencia. El deseaba continuar con la batalla y vencer a Riolu a toda costa.

Riolu, Vacuum Wave (Onda Vacío).

Quilava, Quick Attack (Ataque Rápido).

Ambos pokemon luego de las órdenes de sus respectivos entrenadores desaparecieron cómo por arte de magia debido a la gran velocidad con la que se empezaron a mover. Lo único que se podía escuchar en ese momento era una serie de repetidos estruendos, los cuales indican que ambos pokémon estaban chocando el uno contra el otro a una velocidad mucho mayor a la que podía percibir el ojo humano.

Varios segundos después, ambos pokemon volvieron a aparecer ante los ojos Gold y Kelly. Tanto Quilava cómo Riolu mostraban signos de estar lastimados y muy agotado, pero ninguno deseaba terminar derrotado por el otro. El orgullo de ambos estaba ahora en juego.

Supongo que en el próximo ataque terminará todo. Anuncio Kelly. Espero estés listo.

Eso es lo que parece. Admitió Gold. Quilava, acaba con Riolu utilizando Flame Wheel (Rueda de Fuego).

Quilava a pesar de lo cansado que estaba, cubrió sin pensarlo dos (2) veces su cuerpo completamente en una gruesa capa de fuego y empezó a correr en dirección a Riolu con toda la intención de terminar de una vez por todas con su oponente.

Riolu esquivalo y luego utiliza Blaze Kick (Patada Llameante)

¿Patada Llameante?

Riolu justo antes de que Quilava lo atacará, este esquivo el golpe y acto seguido encendió su pata derecha en fuego para posteriormente golpear de forma directa al pokemon de Gold en un costado y dejarlo incapaz de poder continuar la batalla.

Supongo que la victoria es mía. Manifestó Kelly sonriendo y regresando a Riolu a su pokebola. Mejor suerte la proxima.

Gold se quedó en estado de shock. El no podría creer que perdió de esa manera contra la chica que él solía proteger. Su mente en ese momento se rehusaba a admitir que el perdió de una manera tan humillante.

¿Gold, te encuentras bien? Preguntó Kelly con preocupación al dar un par de pasos para acercarse a él. ¿Gold?

¿Yo… perdí? Se preguntó mentalmente Gold, mientras regresaba a su pokebola a Quilava con sus ahora temblorosas manos. N-no puedo creerlo… Y-yo perdí.


	14. Ciudad Azalea

_**Ruinas de Alph, 9:38 P.M**_

* * *

Supongo que la victoria es mía. Manifestó Kelly sonriendo y regresando a Riolu a su pokebola. Mejor suerte la proxima.

Gold se quedó en estado de shock. El no podría creer que perdió de esa manera contra la chica que él solía proteger. Su mente en ese momento se rehusaba a admitir que el perdió de una manera tan humillante.

¿Gold, te encuentras bien? Preguntó Kelly con preocupación al dar un par de pasos para acercarse a él. ¿Gold?

¿Yo… perdí? Se preguntó mentalmente Gold, mientras regresaba a su pokebola a Quilava con sus ahora temblorosas manos. N-no puedo creerlo… Y-yo perdí.

¿Gold…?

E-e-estoy bien. Informó Gold luego de sacudir con fuerza su cabeza, ajustar su gorra de la suerte y rascarse nerviosamente la nuca. S-solo estoy un poco asombrado por el resultado...

Hahaha, me recuerdas mucho a Platinum. Ella siempre ponía ese mismo rostro de asombro cada vez que teníamos una batalla y yo ganaba.

¿P-platinum?

¿No te hable de ella?

N-no…

Ella fue la primera alumna de Cynthia. Informó Kelly al colocar una nostálgica sonrisa. Ambas fuimos compañeras y rivales de entrenamiento por varios meses y nos volvimos mejores amigas en el proceso. Digamos que ella es la hermana menor qué nunca tuve…

¿Que clase de entrenamiento infernal tuvieron que pasar esas pobres chicas? Se preguntó mentalmente Gold. Definitivamente que algún día tengo que conocer a Cynthia y batallar contra ella…

¿Seguro que te encuentras bien, Gold? Volvió a preguntar Kelly mirando detenidamente el ahora desteñido y estoico rostro de su compañero. Yo te conozco desde hace muchísimos años y se que eres un muy mal perdedor…

Tch, Sobreviviré. Anuncio Gold forzando una sonrisa. Esta no es mi primera derrota, aunque sinceramente espero que sea la última…

Hahaha, asi se habla.

D-demonios, me cuesta mucho trabajo creer que perdí contra ti. Confesó a regañadientes el de New Bark al mismo tiempo que posaba su triste mirada en la pokebola de Quilava. Pero fue una buena batalla y me alegra que ahora seas tan fuerte cómo para derrotarme.

Kelly se sonrojo y sonrió ante el inesperado halago por parte de Gold. Ella estaba muy feliz de que finalmente pudiera demostrarle a su amado el fruto de su duro entrenamiento.

Supongo que ya deberíamos de regresar. Murmuro Gold al mirar la hora en su pokegear. Ya es tarde y estoy seguro de que Crystal debe de estar preocupada por nosotros.

Preocupada de que estemos a solas mejor dicho. Susurro Kelly entre dientes.

¿Dijiste algo?

Ehhh…N-no.

Minutos después, Kelly y Gold regresaron a la carpa y al entrar se encontraron a Crystal profundamente dormida en su bolsa de dormir junto a su Eevee, Bayleef y Marill. Kelly luego preparó su bolsa de dormir y cayó rendida automáticamente después de sacar a Prinplup, Riolu y Natu de sus pokebolas para que durmieran a su lado. Aparentemente ella estaba bastante agotada por todo lo que pasó el día de hoy, aunque apenas si los demostrara.

Gold después de también sacar a sus pokemon y darle un par de pociones a Quilava para sanar sus heridas, no pudo conciliar el sueño por varias largas horas por más que lo intentó. El se sentía en ese momento terriblemente humillado por su derrota y en su atareada mente solo se reproducía su batalla contra Kelly una y otra vez en busca de posibles soluciones o formas de haber logrado la victoria.

La mañana siguiente llegó y Crystal en algún momento de la noche terminó durmiendo abrazada con Gold. Kelly por su parte, terminó abrazando a Quilava imaginando que era Gold, cosa que al pokemon de fuego no pareció importar y acepto el gesto de cariño por parte de la rubia con felicidad.

* * *

 _ **Dos (2) Semanas Después, Entrada de Ciudad Azalea, 2:40 P.M**_

* * *

Al fin civilización a la vista. Anuncio con felicidad Gold al ver a lo lejos varios grandes edificios. Gracias a Arceus…

No puedo creer que tardamos tanto en llegar. Manifestó con extrema molestia Kelly antes de mirar de reojo a Crystal.

Lo que yo no puedo creer es que por TU culpa nos perdiéramos dentro de la Cueva Unión. Argumento Crystal. Todo porque no sabes leer un estúpido mapa.

¿M-mi culpa? Repitió Kelly dando un par de pequeños pasos hacia atrás y colocando su mano derecha sobre su pecho. ¿E-enserio me vas a hechar la culpa a mi?

Si, FUE TU CULPA.

P-pues por tu culpa tardamos nueve (9) días en poder cruzar completamente por la ruta treinta y dos (32). Informó con agresividad Kelly. Todo porque se te ocurrió la brillante idea de querer observar que especies de pokémon habitaban en ese lugar y también por querer capturar un mareep por qué te parecen adorables.

¿Y qué tiene que quise capturar un mareep? Yo no veo a Gold quejarse por el tiempo que tardamos en llegar. Además-...

¿Que tal si dejan de pelear y nos registramos en el Centro Pokémon? Sugirió Gold interrumpiendo la discusión. ¿O acaso desean que vuelva a pasar lo que ocurrió en Ciudad Violet?

Ambas chicas inmediatamente intercambiaron miradas y se sonrojaron violentamente. Aparentemente aún estaba fresco en sus memorias cómo todos tuvieron que dormir en la misma habitacion en Ciudad Violet.

Tomaré eso como un si. Comentó Gold soltando un suspiro al ver la reacción de sus compañeras. En marcha.

* * *

 _ **Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Azalea, 3:45 P.M**_

* * *

Después del tedioso y largo proceso de registro, todos pudieron alquilar una habitación individual para cada uno. Luego de esto, el grupo dejó sus pertenencias en sus respectivas habitaciones, cada quien se ducho y posteriormente decidieron reunirse en la habitacion de Gold para discutir de mejor manera qué es lo qué harían en los próximos días.

¿Entonces irás a retar el gimnasio ahora? Preguntó Crystal con curiosidad antes de apoyar su espalda contra una de las paredes de la habitacion. Porque se está haciendo tarde y-...

No.

¿N-no? Repitió la prospecto a profesora con extrañez.

¿A qué te refieres con "no"? Preguntó ahora Kelly al posar sus ojos en Gold y recorrerlo de arriba a abajo cómo si se tratara de un extraño. ¿Acaso esto tiene que ver con que aun estas molesto porque te vencí? Deberías superarlo, Gold. Eso sucedió hace cómo dos (2) semanas.

No tiene que ver con eso y tampoco estoy molesto. Es solo que deseo tomarme el día de hoy para relajarme y descansar junto a Quilava, Eevee y Poliwag.

Eso es poco natural en ti. Reconoció con asombro Crystal. Tu no eres una persona muy paciente que digamos…

Estoy de acuerdo con "ESA". Manifestó ahora Kelly. ¿Acaso estás enfermo o algo asi? Porque si es asi podria cuidar de ti si es necesario. Cynthia me enseñó cómo tratar con resfriados y-...

No estoy enfermo ni nada por el estilo. Recalcó Gold luego de encender el televisor de la habitación y dejarse caer en la única cama del lugar. Se que esto puede ser un poco dificil de creer para ustedes, pero por el momento solo deseo descansar y relajarme.

P-pero-...

Miren, nosotros tenemos varios días durmiendo al aire libre en nuestras bolsas de dormir. Sinceramente lo que deseo es poder volver a disfrutar de las comodidades de la ciudad y descansar en una cama decente para variar al menos por una noche sin tener que preocuparme.

S-supongo que tienes razón. Acepto Crystal con una tenue sonrisa. Siempre es bueno descansar cuando se tiene la oportunidad y más cuando estamos en un viaje tan largo como este.

¿Pero qué hay de tu entrenamiento, Gold? Pregunto ahora Kelly en un preocupado tono de voz. ¿Estás seguro de esto?

Después de vencer a más de veinte (20) entrenadores a lo largo de la ruta treinta y dos (32) y a otro par más dentro de la cueva unión, creo que me siento bastante preparado para lo que sea. Asevero el de New Bark de manera confiada. Si salgo a entrenar en este momento, correría el riesgo de caer en un desgaste físico innecesario junto a mis pokemon, asi que lo mejor es que me tomé el día para reponer fuerzas y mañana entonces peleare en el gimnasio.

Definitivo que has madurado mucho. Exclamó Crystal. Me alegra escuchar que tomes una decisión tan bien pensada y madura.

Si deseas descansar, entonces te dejaré solo para que lo hagas. Manifestó Kelly antes de darles la espalda a ambos y dirigirse a la puerta de salida de la habitación. Tengo cosas qué hacer…

¿A dónde vas? Pregunto Gold con curiosidad. ¿Cómo qué tienes cosas qué hacer?

Quiero explorar la ciudad un poco y quizás ir de compras. Informo la rubia guiñando uno de sus ojos.

¿Quieres que te acompañe? Pregunto ahora Crystal de manera amable. yo podría-...

D-descuida, n-no hace falta. Asevero Kelly al mismo tiempo que abria la puerta y abandonaba la habitacion de manera fugaz. Los veré más tarde para cenar...

Eso fue… extraño. Comentó Gold luego de la sorpresiva y forzada marcha de Kelly. ¿Crees que este molesta por algo?

No lo creo. Aseguró Crystal tranquilamente. Muy probablemente debe de estar en sus días...

C-creo que esa es más información de la que un chico desearía saber. Vociferó Gold al poner una exagerada cara que demostraba molestia y asco.

La prospecto a profesora al ver la cómica reacción propiciada por Gold, no pudo contenerse y terminó riéndose a carcajadas de su compañero.

Por cierto, ¿tu padre te dio alguna tarea luego de que le informaras que habíamos llegado a Azalea?

Pues si. En un rato tengo que irme para encontrarme con el legendario creador de pokebolas en su casa.

¿El legendario creador de pokebolas? Repitió Gold al levantar una de sus cejas.

Su nombre es Kurt y él es un habilidoso artesano capaz de crear varios tipos de pokebolas con propiedades y características diferentes. Todo esto gracias a la utilización de una rara fruta llamada "Apricorn"

¿Características y propiedades diferentes?

Existen siete (7) tipos de Apricorn y cada una de estas cuando se utilizan para la creación de pokebolas le otorgan diferentes efectos a estas. La más famosa de sus pokebolas es capaz de hacer que un pokemon te quiera al instante justo luego de capturarlo...

¿E-enserio algo cómo eso es posible?

Así es.

Y-ya veo…

Las pokebolas de Kurt son increíblemente raras y no cualquiera las tiene. Informó Crystal de manera enérgica al colocarse una confiada sonrisa en sus labios. Digamos que el es muy receloso con ellas y solo se las da a quienes él considere sean dignos…

Supongo que sería agradable poder tener una de esas pokebolas especiales. Comentó Gold cerrando sus agotados ojos y colocando su brazo derecho encima de ellos para de ese modos descansar su agotada vista.

Con suerte quizás pueda conseguirte una. Anuncio Crystal. ¿Algo más que desees que haga antes de irme?

Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaria que hicieras una reservación para batallar contra el líder del gimnasio…

¿Para que hora?

Hmmmm, Supongo que para alrededor de las dos (2) de la tarde de mañana estaría bien...

De acuerdo. Considéralo hecho. Manifesto alegremente Crystal al finalmente separar su espalda de la pared y colocarse tímidamente frente a Gold.

Muchas gracias, Crys. Murmuro Gold aun con sus ojos cerrados y con el brazo encima de ellos. Sinceramente no se que haria sin ti. Me alegra tanto que puedas viajar conmigo…

R-rayos, Gold se ve tan lindo así de indefenso y tranquilo. Penso Crystal al observar de cerca y detenidamente a su compañero. Creo que esta podría ser mi oportunidad para hacer algo. No puedo permitirme perder contra "ESA".

Un centenar de preguntas y situaciones se empezaron a reproducir automáticamente en la mente de Crystal cómo si fueran viejas películas al imaginar las consecuencias de sus futuras acciones, pero a pesar de esto y aprovechando lo descuidado que estaba Gold, ella ignoró por completo su sentido común, luego se acercó en un intrépido movimiento hasta el rostro de Gold y coloco sus labios contra los de su compañero para besarlo

Gold al sentir el húmedo contacto contra sus labios, abrió cómo por acto reflejo sus ojos y quito su brazo derecho de encima de ellos. El en ese momento no podía darle credito alguno a la osada acción de Crystal, pero la calida sensación de los húmedos labios de su compañera contra los suyos hizo que el cansancio de su agotado cuerpo se fuera desvaneciendo a la vez que su corazon aumentaba de manera exagerada sus palpitaciones.

Un par de segundos después, Crystal lentamente se alejó de los labios de Gold y noto no solo lo sonrojado que estaba él, sino qué pudo sentir vívidamente cómo su respiración acelero hasta el punto de hiperventilar debido a lo que acababa de hacer.

Y-yo… Y-yo… L-lo siento. Exclamó Crystal dándose media vuelta y saliendo a toda velocidad del cuarto de Gold.

* * *

 _ **Casa de Kurth, 4:31 P.M**_

* * *

En la parte noroeste de la ciudad y prácticamente colindando con el mundialmente famoso bosque ilex, se encontraba ubicada la sencilla residencia del más grande creador de pokebolas de la región Johto, Kurth. Crystal, posterior al "pequeño" incidente ocurrido en la habitacion de Gold, decidió partir lo más rápido posible a dónde esté amigo de su padre, para que le enseñara en vivo el complejo proceso de creación de una pokebola cómo parte de su formación cómo futura profesora.

Entonces atornillamos esta pieza de este lado y voalá. Manifestó con alegría un robusto anciano de largo y grisáceo cabello hasta el cuello, quien aparentemente tenía en su rostro una eterna expresión de molestia. Así es básicamente el proceso de creación de una pokebola.

Y-yo bese a gold… Yo enserio bese a Gold. Se repetía una y otra vez mentalmente Crystal, quien tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas a más no poder y en ese momento estaba sentada junto a Kurth en medio de su estudio frente a una gran mesa llena de herramientas, partes de pokebolas y demás utensilios.

¿Jovencita, se encuentra bien? Preguntó Kurt al notar lo enrojecido del rostro de Crystal. ¿Tiene fiebre o algo asi?

¿Huh, p-p-porque la pregunta?

Tiene las mejillas sonrojadas…

¿Ah sí?

Si...

Hahaha… descuide, Y-yo estoy bien. Afirmó Crystal riendo nerviosamente. N-no se preocupe por mi…

Hmmm… Yo acepte enseñarte el método para crear pokebolas porque eres la hija del profesor Elm. Confesó Kurt con cara de pocos amigos. Es muy poco cortés que no me prestes la debida atención cuando hablo...

L-lo lamento… Y-yo estoy solo un poco distraída, pero de todas formas creo ser capaz de recrear su técnica...

¿Recrear mi técnica? Repitió Kurt mirando con una mezcla de asombro y molestia a Crystal. No me hagas reir muchachita, la técnica que empleo en la creación de pokebolas toma muchos años de práctica y esfuerzo. No es algo que se pueda aprender de un momento a otro, y menos si uno está distraído.

S-si me permite, puedo demostrar que soy capaz de lograrlo. Manifestó Crystal con amplia seguridad al momento en que acercaba una a una las herramientas que habia usado Kurth segundos antes.

¿Enserio crees poder hacerlo jovencita?

Estoy segura de poder hacerlo. Reitero sin titubear la prospecto a profesora.

Hahahaha, de acuerdo, sugiero que hagamos un trato si estas tan segura de ti misma. Propuso Kurt levantándose de la silla en dónde estaba sentado y posteriormente caminando en dirección a un estante de madera que estaba colocado a un par de metros de su posición.

¿Un… trato?

Si logras recrear al menos de manera rustica el esqueleto de una de mis pokebolas especiales, entonces yo personalmente te regalaré esta pokebola que acabo de confeccionar. Informó el anciano al volver a colocarse a un lado de Crystal con una reluciente pokebola en sus manos. Esta es una Fast Ball (pokebola rápida) e incrementa en gran manera las probabilidades para capturar pokémon extremadamente rápidos.

Crystal se quedó apreciando por unos segundos lo detallada y bien construida que estaba la pokebola que tomó Kurt del estante. Está en la parte superior era de color rojo con un diseño de un rayo amarillo en el medio, mientras que a los lados tenía dos (2) grandes puntos de color amarillo y en la parte inferior era de color blanco.

¿E-enserio me la regalara?

Por supuesto que sí. Aseguro Kurt. Pero solo si realmente puedes recrear mi técnica.

Hehe, Trato hecho. Exclamó Crystal de manera enérgica. Ya verá de lo que soy capaz.

Curiosamente, la habilidad para las labores manuales era uno de los puntos fuertes de Crystal, tanto su memoria como también su capacidad para recordar detalles y reproducirlos con precisión eran algo digno de una prodigio, por lo que al cabo de unos veinte (20) minutos, Crystal ya tenía armada de manera rústica la base de la pokebola.

E-e-esto es sorprendente. Exclamó Kurt con total incredulidad al tomar el esqueleto de la pokebola que creo Crystal y observandola de manera minuciosa. A pesar de que esta es la primera vez que intentas crear una pokebola, debo confesar que el resultado es más que satisfactorio… Estoy impresionado.

Hehehe… Le dije que podía lograrlo.

Dime, jovencita, ¿no te interesa en un futuro dedicarte a esto? Porque tienes una habilidad innata para las labores manuales. Estoy seguro de qué podrías hacer mucho dinero y-...

Me halaga el comentario, pero ya decidi que me convertiré en una profesora pokémon cómo mi padre en un futuro. Informó Crystal. Pero de todas formas, lo pensare.

Hmmm… En fin, un trato es un trato, así que ten esta pokebola. Manifestó Kurt poniendo la Fast Ball (pokebola rápida) en las manos de Crystal. Te la has ganado con creces.

Hehehe, Muchas gracias. Respondió Crystal antes de guardar la pokebola. Ahora si me disculpa, creo que es el momento de irme.

Kurt sonrió ampliamente, luego se levantó junto con Crystal y la escolto rápidamente a la puerta. El anciano en sus muchos años de crear, modificar y reparar pokebolas jamas habia visto o conocido a alguien tan talentosa cómo lo era Crystal.

Espero tengas un buen viaje. Manifestó Kurt justo luego de que Crystal saliera de su residencia. Saluda a tu padre de mi parte cuando hablen.

Lo haré. Fueron las palabras de Crystal antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto para con el artesano para posteriormente darle la espalda y alejarse.

Aun no puedo creer que Elm tuviera una hija. Murmuró entre dientes el anciano. Si el no me hubiese llamado para informarme, no le hubiera creído. Apenas si se parecen…

* * *

 _ **Gimnasio de ciudad Azalea, 5:10 P.M**_

* * *

Del noroeste en dónde estaba la casa de Kurt, Crystal ahora se encamino a la parte sur de la ciudad para llegar al gimnasio, por lo que la prospecto a profesora abordó un autobús, el cual la dejó prácticamente al frente de su destino para hacer la reservación de batalla de Gold.

Buenas tardes, retadora. Saludo amablemente una joven de lentes, quien estaba detrás de un escritorio y aparentaba ser la recepcionista del lugar, justo cuando Crystal entro al gimnasio.

B-buenas tardes. Respondió Crystal. Vengo a-...

¿Tiene reservación para batallar contra el lider de gimnasio o viene a probar suerte para ver si el esta disponible en este momento?

Y-yo venía a hacer una reservación. Informó Crystal. Si fuera posible para alrededor de las dos (2) de la tarde, se lo agradeceria…

La recepcionista luego de escuchar la petición de Crystal, abrió inmediatamente un cajón de su escritorio y de este saco una pequeña agenda de color verde y un boligrafo.

Hmm… ¿Mañana a las dos (2)...? Ohh… tienes suerte. Exclamó la chica. El líder está disponible a esa hora mañana. ¿Cual es su nombre?

La reservación es para un amigo. Corrigió Crystal. Su nombre es Gold Tsubasa.

De acuerdo. Murmuró la secretaria a la vez que escribía en la agenda. ¿Algo más que pueda hacer por usted?

Uhhh, N-no realmente…

Si lo desea puedo escoltarla para que vea al líder en acción. Propuso amablemente la recepcionista. De ese modo puede observar la batalla entre la retadora y nuestro líder.

¿Retadora? Repitió Crystal con visible interes. Supongo que sería interesante ver a una chica tener una batalla de gimnasio para variar.

En ese caso, sigame porfavor. Ordenó la recepcionista levantándose del escritorio y luego guiando a Crystal a una puerta que conducía directamente al área de batalla.

Al pasar por la puerta junto a la recepcionista, Crystal quedó maravillada al ver que ahora se encontraba dentro de una especie de invernadero gigante repleto de una gran cantidad de árboles, flores y exhuberante verde vegetación.

E-esto es sorprendente. Exclamó Crystal mirando de un lado a otro.

Aparentemente aún estamos a tiempo. Manifestó con alegría la recepcionista al apuntar un campo de batalla que estaba a un par de metros más al frente. Creo que la batalla aún no termina y esta a punto de llegar a su climax.

Crystal al mirar ahora el campo de batalla, noto que habían dos (2) chicas batallando, una tenía el cabello rubio y estaba vestida con una blusa de color azul y una falda de color negro, mientras que la otra tenía el cabello púrpura hasta los hombros y estaba vestida con ropa de exploración.

Sentémonos por allá. Ordenó la recepcionista señalando unas gradas las cuales estaban a un costado del campo de batalla.

Luego de sentarse junto a la recepcionista en las metalicas gradas, Crystal noto inmediatamente que la rubia que estaba en un extremo del campo de batalla era Kelly, solo que sin sus característicos anteojos y ahora estaba peinada con una cola de caballo, muy a diferencia de cuando salio de la habitación de Gold, ya que en ese momento ella tenía el cabello suelto.

¿Pero que rayos-...? ¿Que ella esta haciendo aqui?

¿Sucede algo? Preguntó la recepcionista.

N-no… No del todo…

Crystal apenas si podía creer lo que estaba viendo enfrente de ella. Kelly, la chica dulce, mimada, tierna y algo celosa, en ese momento tenía una peculiar aura a su alrededor, muy parecida a la que ella poseía cuando Gold estaba en peligro en las Ruinas de Alph, solo que a menor escala.

Ammm… Disculpe. Dijo Crystal tratando de llamar la atención de la recepcionista.

¿Si?

Se que esto sonará extraño, pero-...

El líder de este gimnasio es un chico. Afirmo con tranquilidad la recepcionista. Su nombre es Bugsy y te sorprendería la cantidad de personas que se confunden y preguntan sobre eso cuando vienen aquí.

Y-ya veo…

Riolu, Force Palm (Palmeo)

Scyther utiliza agility (Agilidad) para esquivarlo y luego contraataca con Fury Cutter (Cortes Furia).

Scyther inmediatamente después de escuchar las órdenes de su entrenador, empezó a moverse rápidamente de izquierda a derecha para incrementar su velocidad, luego esquivó sin dificultad alguna el ataque de Riolu y finalmente contraatacó a su oponente y lo dejó muy mal herido.

Buen trabajo, Scyther. Otro ataque así y ganaremos.

Grrr… R-riolu no te rindas y usa Copycat (Copión)

Scyther, terminalo con Aerial Ace (Golpe Aéreo)

Riolu a pesar de las heridas sufridas por el anterior ataque, empezó a moverse de izquierda a derecha de manera rítmica y posteriormente esquivo por muy poco el ataque de Scyther al saltar acrobaticamente a un lado del campo.

Hmph, Nada mal, retadora, nada mal, pero veamos si puedes volver a esquivarlo. Scyther Aerial Ace (Golpe Aéreo) una vez más.

Grr… Riolu, esquivalo y luego utiliza Force Palm.

El pokémon de Kelly muy para la sorpresa de Scyther y Bugsy, volvió a esquivar el ataque del pokémon bicho para posteriormente contraatacar y conectar un golpe directo en el abdomen de Scyther, el cual apenas si logró mover del todo a su contrincante.

Muy buen intento, pero por desgracia Scyther gracias a su tipo resiste por cuatro (4) los ataques tipo peleador. Comentó el líder de gimnasio al colocar una amplia y confiada sonrisa. Estás subestimando nuestras resistencias...

Es al contrario. Proclamó la rubia. Tu eres el que está subestimando mi estrategia.

¿Huh?

Riolu, Copycat (Copión) una vez más y acabemos esta batalla de una vez por todas.

Hphm, Scyther, ya sabes que hacer. Ordenó Bugsy. Acaba con ese Riolu ahora.

El pokémon tipo bicho rapidamente volvio a ir tras Riolu utilizando sus alas para impulsarse, pero justo a mitad de camino, este dejó subitamente de aletear y cayó al suelo de manera estrepitosa y sonora.

¿S-scyther que tienes? Preguntó con preocupación el líder de gimnasio antes de mirar con angustia a Kelly. ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a mi pokemon?

Está paralizado. Informó Kelly. Force Palm (Palmeo) es un ataque que puede llegar a paralizar al oponente si el atacante da en un punto específico en el cuerpo.

S-scyther, tienes que moverte. R-rápido…

Hahaha, es inútil. Asevero Kelly. Riolu, terminalo.

Riolu nuevamente utilizando CopyCat (Copion) transformó su ataque en Aerial Ace (Golpe Aéreo) y gracias a que Scyther no podía moverse ni esquivar, el pokemon tipo luchador golpeó de forma directa a Scyther y lo dejó sin poder continuar la batalla.

Jamas me espere algo cómo es. Confesó Bugsy instantes despues al regresar a su pokemon y dirigiéndose a donde estaba Kelly. Eres realmente muy buena entrenadora.

Hehehe, muchas gracias. Dijo Kelly agachando un poco su cabeza y volviendo a colocarse sus anteojos.

Como símbolo de tu victoria te otorgó la medalla del gimnasio de esta ciudad. Anuncio Bugsy entregando a Kelly su nueva y reluciente medalla.

Agradezco mucho esto. Manifestó Kelly. Yo-...

¿No que ibas a recorrer la ciudad y hacer compras?

Kelly al escuchar la familiar voz, volteo a mirar a las gradas y se quedó completamente fría al ver a Crystal junto a la recepcionista del gimnasio.

¿C-c-crystal? ¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí? Pregunto la rubia casi temblando.

Vine a reservar en nombre de Gold una batalla para mañana contra el líder de este gimnasio. Anuncio Crystal levantándose de las gradas y caminando a donde estaban Bugsy y Kelly.

Por lo que veo ustedes se conocen. Exclamó la recepcionista al ver la tensa situación.

Por desgracia asi es. Afirmó Crystal mirando con cierto desprecio a Kelly.

¿Así que tengo otro retador para mañana?

Es correcto señor. Informó la recepcionista. Es a las dos (2) de la tarde.

¿Les puedo pedir un favor a ustedes dos (2)? Preguntó Kelly mirando ahora a Bugsy y a la recepcionista con verguenza.

¿Un favor? Repitió Bugsy con curiosidad. ¿De que se trata?

No le cuenten al retador de mañana sobre esta batalla…

No se cuales sean tus razones para ocultar que me ganaste en una batalla, pero en todo caso acepto. Manifestó el líder de gimnasio cruzándose de brazos. Solo espero que tengas una muy buena razón para ocultarlo...

* * *

 _ **Afuera del gimnasio de Ciudad Azalea, 5:38 P.M**_

* * *

S-supongo mereces una explicación. Murmuro Kelly de muy mala gana al salir del gimnasio.

Seria lo ideal…

Ummm… P-pues, d-digamos que yo tambien deseo participar en el torneo de la liga pokémon el próximo año. Informó Kelly de manera triste. Solo que no quiero que Gold lo sepa. Al menos no por el momento…

¿Por qué no? Pregunto Crystal. ¿Que tiene de malo que el sepa?

Es algo complicado. Informó Kelly. Digamos que son asuntos familiares…

¿Asuntos familiares?

Ya te dije que es complicado…

De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Acepto Crystal entre suspiros. ¿Entonces también tienes la medalla de Ciudad Violet?

La gane cuando tuvimos nuestro día libre antes de partir a las Ruinas de Alph…

Eso explica muchas cosas. Anuncio Crystal cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda a la rubia. Pero si dices que son temas familiares entonces no preguntare mas...

G-gracias, Crystal...

No hay de que.

¿Te parece si regresamos al Centro pokemon? Propuso Kelly. Muero de hambre y-…

Antes de eso,hay algo que deseo yo confesarte ahora. Informó Crystal.

¿Huh?

Y-yo...Y-yo...BESE A GOLD. Grito la prospecto a profesora con una enorme sonrisa antes de disponerse a correr lo más rápido posible en dirección al centro pokémon.

El rostro de Kelly paso de alivio a furia en cuestion de milesimas de segundo. El aura que rodeaba a la rubia volvió a cambiar de manera drástica y ahora era igual o más intimidante que cuando estuvieron en las Ruinas de Alph.

CRYSTAL, COMO TE ATREVES A BESAR A MI GOLD. Grito Kelly quitándose sus anteojos nuevamente y dispuesta a perseguir a Crystal hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario. ME LAS PAGARAS.


	15. Batalla de gimnasio, Bugsy

_**Centro Pokémon, Ciudad Azalea, 9:00 P.M**_

* * *

Desde dentro de la habitación 11A en el segundo piso del centro pokemon, se pudo escuchar un sonoro suspiro propiciado por una hermosa jovencita de rubia cabellera, seguido de un estrepitoso sonido seco como si estuvieran golpeando algo de forma violenta una y otra vez. Kelly en ese preciso momento estaba molesta y se notaba en su ya no tan pálido y angelical rostro. Aparentemente la noticia de que Crystal le robo un beso a su querido Gold le afectó más de lo que debería.

COMO SE ATREVE. Gritó Kelly con total indignación antes de golpear con todas sus fuerzas una de las dos (2) almohadas de su ahora desarreglada cama. ¿QUIEN ELLA PIENSA QUÉ ES CÓMO PARA HACER ESO?

Era cierto que Kelly desde que se encontró con Gold en Ciudad Cherrygrove lo había besado muchas más veces que Crystal, pero el hecho de que la prospecto a profesora se atreviera a probar los labios de su amado era un completo sacrilegio para la rubia.

Kelly estaba experimentando en su interior un voraz torbellino de emociones explotando todas juntas a la vez, las cuales por desgracia no podría expresarle a nadie por más que lo desease. Entre sus celos por el beso de Crystal y guardar en secreto sus batallas de gimnasio para que Gold no la descubriera, Kelly sabía que tarde o temprano perdería el control de sí misma si seguía de esta manera. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para reventar cómo hizo en las Ruinas de Alph. Una tragedia estaba próxima a ocurrir y ella sabia que la más mínima de las provocaciones podría comprometer de mala manera su viaje con Gold.

Tristemente, lo único que la rubia podía hacer por el momento era descargar todo su enojo en la soledad de su ahora oscura habitación golpeando repetidas veces una inocente almohada hasta más no poder. Gold tuvo razón en decirle que de vez en cuando dejara libres sus sentimientos para de ese modo no reprimirse. El consejo de Gold era lo único que tenía atada a su frágil cordura con la realidad de las cosas.

Con cada golpe que ella le daba a la almohada con sus puños, Kelly sentía un efímero sentimiento de satisfacción recorrer sus venas, pero de igual forma, una que otra triste lagrima salia de sus ojos sin ella darse cuenta del todo, debido en gran parte a la descontrolada ira que poco a poco iba consumiendo su interior.

Y-yo prometí viajar contigo y ayudarte a cumplir tu sueño. Murmuró Kelly entre lagrimas y sollozos a la vez que se acomodaba en su cama y miraba con recelo y tristeza el techo de la habitacion. S-se suponía yo debia de estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas, pero te abandone por miedo al futuro. Y-yo te falle cuando fuiste la unica luz en mi patetica vida y huí de manera cobarde a la primera oportunidad que tuve… Soy patetica.

Kelly en ese preciso instante podía sentir vívidamente cómo su corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez con más intensidad. Ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ponerle fin al intenso dolor y remordimiento que la estaba destruyendo por dentro, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Cada segundo, cada respiro, cada acción que ella tomaba, era pura y desmedida agonia.

Si tan solo pudiera ser sincera contigo, Gold. Si tan solo todo entre nosotros fuera cómo antes de irme… ¿Que se supone debo de hacer?

Un sin fin de preguntas se hicieron ahora presentes en la perturbada mente de la deprimida rubia. Kelly simplemente no sabia que hacer y ahora un mar de incontables lágrimas inundaban sus ojos.

Cynthia, mi abuela, el profesor Rowan y Platinum me hicieron darme cuenta de lo mucho que valgo, y que tengo lo necesario para ser una campeona. Se qué si me lo propongo y si sigo viajando de esta manera, puedo ganar facilmente la liga el próximo año, pero al precio de interferir en el sueño de Gold…

Kelly estaba ahora acostumbrada a tomar decisiones difíciles en situaciones complicadas gracias al intenso entrenamiento qué la hizo pasar su prima, pero cuando se trataba de Gold, ella no podía pensar con claridad y su capacidad para tomar decisiones se terminaba comprometiendo por el profundo amor que sentía. Cumplir su sueño y triunfar como lo hizo su prima en Sinnoh o dejar que Gold cumpliera el suyo a costa de lo que ella deseaba. Kelly se sentía entre la espada y la pared.

El solo hecho de intentar decidir entre su sueño a corto plazo y el chico que amaba la terminó por agotar tanto física cómo mentalmente. Un intenso dolor de cabeza se hizo presente en ella y al final terminó quedándose dormida encima de sus propias lágrimas hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

Vamos Crystal, tú puedes. Comentó para sí misma la prospecto a profesora con visible nerviosismo. Tienes que ser valiente, solo toca la puerta y habla con el…

Crystal en ese momento se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación en donde se hospedaba Gold. Ella desea hablar con él para intentar explicarle lo del beso, pero estaba demasiado apenada y nerviosa como para tocar la puerta. Su corazón palpitaba con demasiada rapidez.

Quizas deberia de volver a mi habitación y hablar con él en la mañana antes de desayunar… Q-quizás yo-...

Cómo si fuera cosa del mismo destino y justo antes de que Crystal se diera medio vuelta para regresar a su habitación, la puerta de la habitacion de Gold se abrió de golpe. Gold, al ver a Crystal parada enfrente de su habitación, dio un par de torpes pasos hacia atrás y luego la miró de pies a cabeza, cómo si hubiese visto a un fantasma.

C-crys…

B-b-b-buenas noches, G-gold…

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Preguntó él con una evidente mezcla de nerviosismo y extrañeza notable en su voz. ¿P-porque-...?

Ummm… E-es qué deseaba hablar contigo…

¿A-ah si? Hahahaha, p-pues casualmente yo iba a ir a tu habitacion para eso mismo. Informó Gold riendo nerviosamente. Y-yo también deseaba hablar contigo…

¿T-tu deseabas hablar conmigo?

Gold miro fijamente a Crystal por un par de segundos a sus azules ojos y asintió con firmeza. Crystal al ver la seria expresión en el rostro de su compañero, no pudo evitar el sonrojarse un poco.

¿No deseas pasar para que hablemos más cómodamente?

Uhh.. C-claro. Entremos. Respondió Crystal antes de ver a Gold entrar a su habitación para posteriormente seguirlo al interior.

Crystal luego de entrar, se sentó automáticamente en un extremo de la cama de Gold, mientras que el cerraba la puerta y posteriormente se apoyaba con su espalda y de brazos cruzados en una pared cercana. Ella al dar un rápido vistazo por la habitación noto lo desordenado que estaba el lugar. El televisor estaba en ese momento encendido a mitad de una película, y Quilava, Eevee y Poliwag estaban profundamente dormidos los tres (3) juntos en una esquina de la habitación.

¿Y bien? Pregunto Gold en un curioso tono de voz antes de sonreir nerviosamente. ¿Qué trae a la hija de uno de los profesores más reconocidos de todo Johto a mi humilde morada?

Uhhh… Y-yo te traje una pokebola hecha por Kurt. Anuncio la prospecto a profesora al mismo tiempo que sacaba del bolsillo de su pijama una reluciente pokebola con un par de detalles en amarillo. Esta es una pokebola especial qué funciona mejor para atrapar pokémon rápidos y escurridizos.

Woaaaa… ¿Enserio? Pregunto Gold al acercarse a Crystal para luego tomar la pokebola en sus manos. I-increible. Es extremadamente ligera…

Hehehe, a-así es…

Rayos, Crys. Enserio no tenias porque conseguirla. Esto es más de lo que merezco…

No hables así, Gold. Tu mereces mucho más que una simple pokebola...

Hahaha, me harás sonrojar, Crys. En verdad agradezco mucho esto.

D-de nada. Murmuro Crystal sonrojandose un poco y evitando mirar del todo a Gold. P-pero existe algo más que deseaba hablar contigo..

S-supuse ese sería el caso. Confesó el de New Bark al proceder a rascar la parte posterior de su cabeza de manera nerviosa y evitando mirar del todo a Crystal. Asumo que es por lo que pasó entre nosotros en la tarde, ¿verdad?

A-así es. Me arrepiento en un ciento por ciento de mis acciones. Asevero Crystal en un triste tono de voz antes de agachar su cabeza por un par de segundos. L-lo lamento mucho, pero fue un impulso que tuve…

¿Un impulso? Reptio Gold levantando una de sus cejas y girando un poco su cabeza a un lado. ¿Un impulso de qué exactamente?

Crystal se mordió su labio inferior y permaneció en silencio. Ella en ese momento estaba librando una intensa lucha interna para intentar tragarse lo que deseaba con tantas ganas confesarle a Gold en ese preciso momento.

Vamos, Crystal. Somos amigos y se supone no deberíamos tener secretos entre nosotros ahora qué viajamos juntos. Siento que merezco una explicacion…

¿A-acaso no es obvio? Pregunto Crystal al alzar la voz de manera extremadamente tosca y evidentemente indignada. ¿Necesitas que te lo deletree?

Gold, quien no esperaba tal reacción por parte de Crystal, quedó perplejo y atónito ante el cambio tan drástico en la actitud de su compañera. Su cerebro no estaba procesando del todo el cambio en Crystal.

Te bese porque sentí el impulso de hacerlo, ¿ok?. Informó Crystal en un agresivo tono de voz al mismo tiempo en que su rostro se sonrojaba con intensidad. No es justo que "ESA" sí pueda hacerlo cuando le dé la gana y yo no…

Pero no es como si yo-…

Estoy celosa de ella, Gold. Exclamó con enfado Crystal. ¿Es eso lo que querias escuchar?

Y-yo-…

Odio que Kelly te bese y que pases más tiempo con ella que conmigo, simplemente no es justo para mí.

Y-yo no sabia que te sentías de esa manera. Confeso Gold. L-lo lamento…

Yo tambien quiero que pasemos más tiempo juntos a solas. Me gustaria que hablemos mas y que nos conozcamos más a fondo cómo cuando fuimos a la casa de Mr. Pokémon...

Crystal… Lo lamento mucho. Creeme que no tenía idea de nada de esto.

Estoy harta, Gold. Eso que ocurrió en la tarde resultó ser mi primer beso… y te lo di a ti.

E-e-e-e-espera un momento… ¿E-ese fue tu primer beso?

P-pues si. E-ese fue mi primer beso…

D-demonios. N-no tenía idea de eso. Exclamó Gold con desmedida verguenza. Y-yo-...

Se supone que el primer beso debes dárselo a una persona a quien quieres recordar por el resto de tu vida, y yo te elegí a ti, Gold. No sabes lo mucho que analice y repetí lo que sucedió en mi cabeza durante la tarde, y es verdad que me arrepiento de la forma en que pasó, pero de lo que no me arrepiento es de haberte besado…

Las palabras de Crystal provocaron en Gold una infinidad de confusos sentimientos que terminaron por acelerarle el pulso de manera desmedida a la vez que se le empezaba a ruborizar su rostro.

Crystal… ¿Podrías cerrar tus ojos?

¿C-cerrar mis ojos? Repitió Crystal con una mezcla de extrañeza y curiosidad ante la propuesta de Gold. ¿P-porque quieres que cierre mis-...?

Solo hazlo. Ordenó Gold antes de colocar una tranquilizante y cálida sonrisa. Por favor…

Crystal sin pensarlo dos (2) veces accedio a la petición de Gold y cerro sus ojos. Ella no sabía qué se traia entre manos su compañero, pero milésimas de segundo después, todas sus dudas y preocupaciones se esfumaron cuando ella sintió los calidos labios de Gold juntarse contra los suyos en un apasionado y humedo beso qué la dejó sin aliento y con deseos de más.

T-te prometo ser mucho más atento contigo. Aseguro Gold instantes después de separar sus labios de los de Crystal y al acercarse a uno de los oídos de ella para susurrarle. Lamento no haberte dado la atención que mereces.

Y-yo… Y-yo… D-d-debo irme. Exclamó Crystal completamente ruborizada, instantaneamente levantandose de un brinco de la cama y posteriormente saliendo de la habitación de Gold como una presa al notar a un depredador. T-te veo mañana…

Creo que me exedi un poco. Se dijo a sí mismo Gold con una sonrisa en sus labios y volviendo a mirar con atención el televisor. Solo espero que esto no me traiga demasiados problemas…

* * *

 _ **Gimnasio de Ciudad Azalea, 2:02 P.M**_

* * *

Después de una lenta y algo bizarra mañana debido en gran parte a los sucesos del dia anterior, Gold junto a Crystal y Kelly desayunaron y luego se encaminaron al gimnasio de Bugsy. El grupo inmediatamente al llegar fueron a la parte de atras. Kelly, Crystal y la secretaria del gimnasio se acomodaron en las gradas, mientras que Gold y Bugsy se posicionaron en lados opuestos del campo para iniciar su batalla.

¿Alguna regla especial que desees aplicar? Pregunto Bugsy de manera amable. ¿Cuantos pokemon tienes listos para pelear?

Tengo actualmente tres (3) pokémon, y cualquiera regla está bien por mi. Informó Gold con visible tranquilidad. No tengo preferencia por alguna regla en particular.

Bien. Entonces utilicemos tres (3) pokemon en batallas uno contra uno sin sustituciones.

Me parece perfecto. Indicó Gold asintiendo. Estoy listo cuando tú lo estés.

Ya que soy el líder, yo elegiré primero. Manifestó Bugsy lanzando una pokebola al campo. Vamos, Shuckle. Demostremosle como tratamos a nuestros retadores.

¿Shuckle? Bugsy ayer no utilizo ese pokemon contra mí. Comentó Kelly en un preocupado tono de voz luego de ver aparecer al pokémon del líder en el campo.

El lider Bugsy tiene a muchos pokémon a su disposición. Informó la recepcionista con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que ajustaba sus anteojos. El siempre que tiene la oportunidad utiliza equipos y combinaciones diferentes a excepción de su amado Scyther.

Sino mal recuerdo, Shuckle es un pokémon tipo insecto y roca. Se dijo a sí mismo Gold. En ese caso utilizare algo con ventaja. Poliwag, es tu turno.

¿Con que poliwag? Comentó Bugsy después de la aparición del pokémon de Gold en el campo. Hphm, veamos lo que ese pequeñín es capaz de hacer. Te dejare hacer el primer ataque.

De acuerdo. Poliwag, empecemos con Water Gun (Chorro de Agua)

Shuckle, metete dentro de tu caparazón y cubrete.

Luego de la orden de su entrenador y antes de que el ataque de Poliwag conectara en el, Shuckle entró de lleno en su caparazón y termino por cubrirse del ataque del pokemon de Gold.

Ese fue un golpe directo. Exclamó Gold al ver lo sucedido. A pesar de haber entrado en su caparazón, estoy seguro de que eso tuvo que hacerle bastante daño.

No cantes victoria. Manifestó Bugsy de manera relajada. Shuckle, sal de tu caparazón y utiliza Acid (ácido).

Shuckle, sin mostrar signo alguno de estar lastimado luego del potente ataque de Poliwag, expulsó de su boca una viscosa sustancia de color púrpura en dirección al pokemon de Gold, quien con extrema facilidad logró esquivar el ataque.

¿Cómo es posible que Water Gun (Chorro de agua) no le hizo ningún rasguño? Pregunto Gold al colocar una cara que demostraba decepción y molestia. Eso debió de al menos dejarlo aturdido.

Lamento ser portador de malas noticias, Gold, pero el caparazón de Shuckle es capaz de soportar el disparo de un tanque sin muchos problemas. Informó con orgullo Bugsy. Digamos qué es el escudo perfecto y puedo asegurarte que ningún ataque, por más fuerte que sea, será capaz de hacerle daño

¿Un pokemon al cual no puedo hacerle daño? Pregunto Gold de manera retórica. Esta tiene que ser una broma…

Esto pinta mal para Gold. Comentó Kelly. Por el rostro que puso, creo que el jamas se habia enfrentado a una situación similar.

Shuckle es uno de los pokémon con las defensas más altas hasta la fecha. Informó ahora Crystal al cruzarse de brazos. De esta forma el compensa su bajo poder de ataque y velocidad. Se puede decir que la dureza de su caparazón es comparable a un diamante.

Debería de existir una manera de poder hacerle daño con mis ataques. Comentó Gold de manera mental. Siento que no estoy analizando la situación como es debido...

Shuckle, utiliza acid (ácido) de nuevo.

Y-ya lo tengo. Exclamó Gold al mismo tiempo que colocaba una determinada mirada en su rostro y apretaba con toda sus fuerzas sus puños. Poliwag, esquivalo y luego utiliza Water Pulse (Pulso de agua)

A poliwag le resultaba extremadamente fácil el esquivar los lentos e imprecisos ataque de Shuckle, quien justo antes de que Poliwag lo volviera a atacar, se introdujo por segunda vez dentro de su caparazón y recibió el impacto directamente.

Es inútil. Manifestó Bugsy. Tarde o temprano Poliwag se cansara de ataque y caerá rendido...

Tch, eso ya lo veremos. Poliwag, sigue utilizando Water Pulse (Pulso de Agua). No te rindas.

Luego de varios segundos y después de un par de ataques seguidos por parte de Poliwag, el pokemon de agua empezo a tambalearse y a jadear sonoramente. Poliwag posteriormente detuvo sus ataques, y Shuckle aprovechando la perfecta oportunidad que se le había presentado, volvió a salir de su caparazón.

¿Lo ves?, no puedes contra nuestra defensa. Shuckle, vuelve a utilizar Acid (Ácido) y acaba con Poliwag.

Shuckle, a pesar de haber escuchado la orden de su entrenador, este permaneció quieto e inmóvil ante las atónitas miradas que empezaron a generarse por parte de todos los presentes, salvo Gold, instantes después y al ver que el pokémon de Bugsy no respondía a las órdenes de su entrenador.

¿S-shuckle?

Es cierto que su caparazón puede repeler los ataques y reducir el daño prácticamente hasta anularlo, pero lo que no puede hacer es evitar los efectos secundarios. Aseveró Gold en un apasionado y enérgico tono de voz. Ahora tu pokemon esta confundido gracias al efecto secundario de Water Pulse (Pulso de Agua). Shuckle recibió tantos golpes, que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que terminara por confundirse. Ahora Poliwag, utiliza Ice Beam (Rayo de hielo).

M-maldicion… S-s-shuckle, cúbrete y entra a tu caparazón. Ordeno Bugsy de manera desesperada.

Pero nuevamente el pokémon del líder de gimnasio permaneció inmóvil, y gracias a esto, el ataque de Poliwag lo golpeó de manera directa y terminó congelando completamente a Shuckle dejándolo sin posibilidades de continuar la batalla.

Su amigo es muy buen entrenador y se nota que tiene talento. Reconoció la recepcionista luego de ver lo ocurrido. Me sorprende la capacidad de adaptación que está demostrando. No cualquiera puede mantener la compostura ante una situación adversa y luego generar una contra estrategia en cuestión de segundos.

Desde pequeño él siempre ha sido así. Informó con orgullo Kelly. Siempre fue un chico talentoso para las batallas pokemon.

Confundir a mi pokemon para luego atacar y congelarlo… Que brillante estrategia. Manifestó Bugsy regresando a Shuckle a su pokebola y arrojando rápidamente otra al campo. Es tu turno, Scyther.

¿Scyther…? Se nota está muy bien entrenador. Murmuró en voz baja Gold. Debo de tener cuidado.

¿Scyther tan rápido? pero ese pokemon es su as bajo la manga. Exclamó Kelly. ¿Qué está tramando Bugsy?

Debe de haber una explicación de por qué lo está utilizando tan temprano en la batalla. Argumenta Crystal.

Hehehe, Ya verán porqué. Murmuró la recepcionista con una sonrisa. Ya lo veran…

Poliwag, Ice beam (Rayo de Hielo) y apunta a sus alas.

Brillante intento el ordenar inmovilizar las alas de mi pokemon, pero me temo que no funcionara. Scyther U-Turn (Ida y vuelta).

Justo cuando Poliwag abrió su boca para apenas ejecutar su ataque, Scyther con monstruosa velocidad, arremetió y embistió al pokemon de agua para luego regresar a su pokebola cómo por arte de magia.

¿Pero qué demonios-...?

Poliwag luego de recibir el certero golpe de Scyther, se notaba a simple vista lo lastimado qué estaba. Gold sabía que su pokémon no podría resistir muchos más ataques así.

Me sorprende que tu pokemon pudiera aguantar ese ataque. Confesó Bugsy a regañadientes antes de volver a arrojar otra pokebola al campo de batalla. Pinsir, yo te elijo.

¿No se supone que no se permiten sustituciones? Pregunto Crystal con visible confusión. ¿Porque-...?

U-turn (Ida y vuelta) es un ataque que después de ejecutarse, el pokemon que lo utilizo regresa a su pokebola automáticamente, a menos que este sea el único pokémon del entrenador. Informó Kelly. Es uno de los mejores ataques si deseas hacer daño y no recibirlo a cambio…

Demonios… ¿Ahora un Pinsir? Comentó Gold para si mismo después de observar al pokémon de Bugsy, ajustarse su gorra de la suerte y sacar un artefacto electrónico de uno de sus bolsillos. Veamos qué dice la pokedex sobre ti…

 _ **Pinsir**_ : _Pinsir es sorprendentemente fuerte y difícil de entrenar adecuadamente. Puede agarrar con los cuernos a un rival que pese el doble que él y levantarlo por los aires. En zonas frías, los movimientos de este Pokémon se vuelven lentos y torpes. Entrenadores novatos por favor alejarse y atenerse de capturarlos._

Ughh… Pinsir definitivamente será problemático para vencer, pero analizando la situación y por lo que veo, que poliwag soporta el ataque de Scyther no estaba dentro de los planes de Bugsy o el simplemente hubiese elegido a Pinsir desde un principio y se hubiera ahorrado revelar a su Scyther. Tengo que aprovechar esta oportunidad para incrementar aún más mi ventaja…

Pinsir, Dig (Excavar)

Poliwag, prepárate para esquivarlo y utiliza tu cola para ayudar a impulsarte. Concéntrate en las vibraciones de la tierra.

Pinsir a pesar de no ser tan rápido y ágil como demostró Scyther, este se las arreglaba bastante mejor bajo tierra que sobre ella. La manera con la que cavaba era increíblemente veloz.

Ahora Pinsir, acabalo. Gritó el líder de gimnasio.

El pokémon escarabajo por poco conectó su ataque en Poliwag, quien gracias a su cola y también a su buena velocidad y reflejos, pudo esquivar el ataque de Pinsir sin recibir daño alguno.

Tch, Pinsir, vuelve a utilizar (Dig) Excavar. No te rindas.

Estate atento Poliwag, esta vez cuando esquives quiero que saltes utilizando tu cola lo más alto que puedas.

El pokémon de agua asintió y sin problemas volvió a esquivar el ataque de Pinsir al mismo tiempo qué hacía caso a las órdenes de Gold y saltaba con todas sus fuerzas al aire con la ayuda e impulso de su cola.

Hehehe, caíste en mi trampa. Anuncio Bugsy. Pinsir, salta y luego utiliza Seismic Toss (Movimiento Sísmico)

Pinsir a pesar de lo lento que era, rápidamente saltó de su posición y sin muchos problemas atrapó a Poliwag, quien aun estaba en el aire.

Poliwag, no te rindas. Ahora es tu oportunidad, así que utiliza Ice Beam (Rayo de Hielo).

No dejes que lo haga, Pinsir. Tíralo contra el suelo y acaba con el.

Pinsir en pleno aire y a falta de escasos metros para caer contra el suelo, lanzó con brutalidad a Poliwag para que este se estrellara primero y que así reciba el suficiente daño para evitar que no pudiera utilizara Ice Beam (Rayo de Hielo).

Poliwag, ya sabes que hacer. Vocifero Gold colocando sus Goggles encima de sus ojos instantes antes de que su pokémon cayera. Resiste...

Poliwag al caer contra el suelo levantó una gran cantidad de polvo a su alrededor, el cual no dejaba ver del todo una gran parte del campo de batalla, salvo dónde estaba ahora Pinsir, quien se colocó luego del ataque frente a Bugsy. Crystal, Kelly e inclusive la secretaria del gimnasio, estaban todas a la expectativa del resultado al no poder ver con claridad el estado del pokémon de Gold.

Buen trabajo Pinsir. Manifestó Bugsy con evidente satisfacción. Eso fue grandioso.

Pinsir al escuchar el alegre cumplido por parte de su entrenador, se volteo para verlo y luego levantó una de sus patas delanteras en señal de victoria.

Ice Beam (Rayo de Hielo), Poliwag. Acabalo ahora.

¿Huh?

Desde dentro de la ya no tan espesa capa de polvo, Poliwag justo antes de desmayarse disparó a toda potencia un certero y devastador rayo de hielo, el cual golpeó directamente en la espalda al pokemon de Bugsy y lo dejó fuera de combate.

Es de mala educación celebrar antes de tiempo. Anuncio Gold quitándose sus goggles y regresando a Poliwag a su pokebola. Una batalla no termina hasta tener la plena certeza de haber vencido por completo al rival.

Y-yo… no comprendo ¿Cómo Poliwag pudo soportar el Seismic Toss (Movimiento Sísmico) de Pinsir? Pregunto Bugsy con una notable mezcla de molestia y asombro en su voz, mientras que regresaba a Pinsir a su pokebola. ¿Q-qué fue lo que-...?

Poliwag solo utilizó su cola. Informó Gold.

¿S-su cola?

Poliwag justo antes de caer utilizó su cola para evitar recibir todo el impacto del ataque, y en su último aliento, utilizó Ice Beam (Rayo de hielo) para atacar y acabar con Pinsir cuando lo vio distraído.

Bugsy permaneció en silencio por unos segundos y el semblante de su rostro demostraba la frustración y molestia que atacaban sus pensamientos. El muy en el fondo sabía que su falta de atención y el exceso de confianza que estaba demostrando en batalla le costaron a dos (2) de sus pokemon.

Es impresionante como Gold pudo lograr vencer a dos (2) de los pokémon de Bugsy solamente con Poliwag. Comentó Crystal. Si sigue de esa manera de seguro logrará ganar.

Gold debe cuidar su ventaja cuidadosamente. Informó Kelly de manera seria y fría al mismo tiempo que su amado sacaba de su pokebola a Eevee para continuar la batalla. Ese Scyther de Bugsy es extremadamente rápido y fuerte…

Ughhh… Es todo o nada. Scyther, es el momento de acabar con esto. Exclamó Bugsy al arrojar la pokebola de su preciado pokémon al campo de batalla.

Eevee Utiliza Quick att-…

Scyther, Brick Break (Demolición)

El pokémon insecto incluso antes de terminar de escuchar la orden de su entrenador, voló a gran velocidad, prácticamente de manera instintiva y cómo si fuera un depredador, en dirección a Eevee, y en un solo y certero golpe perfectamente colocado, dejo inconsiente al pokémon de tipo normal. Gold quedo atónito y casi en estado de shock. Crystal y Kelly intercambiaron nerviosas miradas ante lo sucedido y la recepcionista sonrio y volvio a ajustar sus lentes.

Magnífico trabajo, Scyther. Exclamó Bugsy.

E-el no era asi de rapido ayer. Comentó Kelly con nerviosismo. ¿Cómo es que-...?

Luego de perder contra ti, Bugsy se dedicó a entrenar por un par de horas junto a Scyther. Informó la recepcionista.

Cálmate y respira profundo. Se dijo mentalmente Gold al regresar a Eevee a su pokebola. Aun tienes a Quilava que tiene ventaja de tipo. Este definitivamente no es el fin del mundo.

Bienvenido al clímax de la pelea. Manifestó Bugsy con emoción y haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Veamos quién de nosotros resulta ser el vencedor.

Grrr… Q-quilava yo te elijo. Exclamó Gold al arrojar una pokebola al campo.

Ohhh… ¿Ahora un pokemon de fuego? Pregunto retoricamente Bugsy al ver a Quilava salir de su pokebola. Muy inteligente elección de tu parte, Gold.

Quilava, Ember (Ascuas).

Scyther repele el ataque utilizando Sword Dance (Danza de Espadas).

¿Huh?

Gold no podía creer lo que estaba observando. Scyther justo antes de ser impactado por el ataque de Quilava, comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo a gran velocidad, y gracias a esto, logró repeler el ataque de fuego por completo sin recibir daño alguno.

Por desgracias para ti, nosotros hemos empleado años practicando y perfeccionando un simple pero efectivo método para evitar los ataques de fuego. Informó Bugsy en un prepotente tono de voz. Ahora Scyther, Brick Break (Demolición) y acaba con Quilava.

Tch, Q-quilava, utiliza Quick Attack (Ataque Rápido) y esquivalo…

A pesar de la buena velocidad que tenía Quilava al moverse, el pokemon tipo insecto estaba a un nivel superior. Scyther con extrema facilidad y gracias a sus potentes alas, se acercó al pokemon de Gold y luego conectó un certero golpe en Quilava, el cual lo dejó al borde de no poder continuar con la batalla.

QUILAVA. Gritó con desesperación Gold al ver lo sucedido. ¿E-estas bien?

Quilava a duras penas podía mantenerse de pie luego del brutal ataque propiciado por Scyther. El pokémon de Gold estaba al borde de desfallecer y todos en el lugar lo podian notar, pero a pesar de esto, Quilava se mantuvo firme y encendió a toda potencia las llamas de su espalda, puesto que el al igual que su entrenador deseaba la victoria.

Te felicito por el entrenamiento que tiene tu Pokémon. Reconoció el líder de gimnasio. A pesar de que el poder de ataque de Scyther se incrementó al utilizar Sword Dance (Danza Espada), tu pokemon logró resistir el ataque. Ese ya de por si es un increíble logro digno de admirar.

M-maldicion… Primero nuestros ataques de fuego son inútiles y ahora tampoco Quilava puede competir en velocidad. Penso Gold con visible amargura y frustración. ¿Que rayos se supone debo de hacer?

No te rindas Gold. Grita enérgicamente Kelly desde las gradas. Tu puedes Quilava.

Confiamos en ustedes. Grito ahora Crystal al mismo tiempo que su rostro se sonrojaba con intensidad. Se que pueden ganar.

Gold al escuchar a sus compañeras pudo sentir cómo su corazón y su respiración se aceleraban. El paso de tener una cómoda ventaja en la batalla gracias a Poliwag a ahora tener una abrupta y desafiante desventaja.

Piensa Gold, piensa y trata de visualizar la situación de un modo diferente. Scyther repele los ataques de fuego girando a una enorme velocidad como si formara una especie de… remolino. Esperen un momento… ¿un remolino? Y-ya lo tengo. Ya se cómo derrotarlo…

¿Te rindes? Pregunto Bugsy al ver que Gold estaba profundamente perdido en sus pensamientos y no reaccionaba de todo. Comprendería si desearas rend-...

Ni lo sueñes. Informó Gold ajustándose su gorra de la suerte. Quilava, utiliza Quick Attack (Ataque Rápido).

¿De nuevo intentando competir contra nosotros en velocidad? Pregunto Bugsy al momento en que colocaba una asqueada expresión en su rostro. Ya deberías de saber que no funcionara. Scyther prepárate para contraatacar y terminalo de una vez por todas con Brick Break (Demolición) cuando se acerque.

Quilava sin perder más tiempo y a pesar de lo agotado y herido que estaba, empezó a correr a toda velocidad en dirección a Scyther, quien se notaba estaba preparado para contraatacar en cualquier momento.

Ember (Ascuas) Ahora. Ordena Gold cuando faltaban alrededor de tres (3) o cuatro (4) metros de distancia entre su pokémon y el de su rival.

¿Con qué tu primer ataque fue una distracción? Scyther, Sword Dance (Danza de espadas). No dejes que ese ataque te haga daño.

Las pequeñas y brillantes esferas de fuego lanzadas por Quilava fueron rápidamente repelidas gracias a la danza de espadas de Scyther. El pokemon de Gold estaba ahora a casi metro y medio de distancia de su oponente.

Quilava salta y ponte encima de Scyther. Terminalo con Flame Wheel (Rueda de Fuego).

¿Huh?

El pokémon de fuego aprovechando que Scyther aún estaba girando sobre sí mismo, saltó sobre él, para en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, rodearse por completo de su propio fuego y embestir desde arriba al pokemon de Bugsy, quien al no poder detenerse a tiempo de girar, no pudo esquivar y fue embestido directamente por el pokémon de Gold, acto que dio cómo resultado que Scyther no pudiera continuar la batalla.

Todos en el gimnasio no podrían darle crédito a lo sucedido. Crystal, Kelly, Bugsy y la recepcionista estaban boquiabiertos ante lo que acababan de ver frente a sus ojos. Gold una vez más resultó victorioso ante la adversidad.

M-mi estrategia anti fuego… fue ¿v-vencida? No puedo creerlo. Se dijo a sí mismo Bugsy con amargura al regresar a su preciado Scyther a su pokebola para que descansara. Eso fue algo que no me espere…

Gold soltó un gran y sonoro suspiro de alivio y cerró sus ojos. El de alguna forma logró ingeniárselas junto a Quilava para lograr la victoria. Una vez más su genialidad para inventarse estrategias dio frutos.

Sinceramente no puedo creerlo aun. Confesó Bugsy acercándose a Gold y entregando la medalla del gimnasio. Es la primera vez que alguien logra derrotar mi estrategia anti fuego…

Supongo que siempre existe una primera vez para todo. Dijo Gold al tomar la medalla. Fue una magnífica batalla.

Lo mismo digo, Gold. Espero que volvamos a tener otra batalla en un futuro.

Estoy seguro de que así será.


	16. El misterio del Bosque Ilex

_**5 días después, Bosque Ilex, 5:55 P.M**_

* * *

El gran bosque ilex, un paraíso ecológico famoso internacionalmente no solo por ser un lugar casi inexplorado e inhóspito, sino también por tener una gran diversidad de especies pokémon que habitan y coexisten en armonía con la naturaleza, desde Caterpies hasta Ursaring, desde Oddish hasta Houndoom. Este lugar tiene alrededor de cincuenta (50) kilómetros cuadrados de espeso bosque el cual conecta a Ciudad Azalea con la ruta treinta y cuatro (34) y está a su vez conecta con Ciudad Goldenrod.

Una de las características más notorias y famosas del bosque ilex son sin lugar a duda sus árboles. Estos gracias a los nutrientes del suelo son tan altos y frondosos que la luz del sol no entra del todo a las partes bajas del lugar, provocando que dentro del bosque la temperatura sea relativamente baja a toda hora del día, inclusive en los calurosos días de verano.

Según las leyendas, el bosque ilex es protegido por un guardián, un pokemon legendario y mítico el cual tiene en su honor un sencillo altar de madera ubicado en lo más profundo del bosque. Este misterioso pokémon por muchos es conocido como "la voz del bosque". Segun dicen, el posee la habilidad de purificar el corazón de pokemon corrompidos y de restaurar la vida de bosques devastados, incluso se dice que es capaz de viajar en el tiempo.

Posterior a la batalla de gimnasio de Gold, el grupo abandonó Ciudad Azalea el dia siguiente para continuar con su travesía. Crystal, quien deseaba con ansias explorar y conocer más a fondo los lugares famoso de Johto para entender mejor sus ecosistemas, sugirió adentrarse en el bosque ilex, para de esa forma cortar un par de días a su viaje en vez de tomar el largo desvío que utilizaban el resto de personas que deseaban llegar a Ciudad Goldenrod. El grupo aceptó la peticion de Crystal y posteriormente entraron de lleno al misterioso bosque.

Curiosamente y muy a pesar de todas las cosas sucedidas desde que el grupo salió de Ciudad Cherrygrove hace más de veinte (20) días atrás, el ambiente entre ellos no podía ser mejor. Por alguna extraña razón, los últimos cinco (5) días fueron bastante pacíficos entre todos desde que Gold derrotó a Bugsy en Ciudad Azalea, inclusive Crystal y Kelly se toleraban un poco más y no discutían del todo. Se sentía cómo la calma antes de la tormenta.

Esto es inútil, oficialmente estamos perdidos. Anuncio con frustración Gold cerrando la aplicación del mapa en su pokegear a la vez que suspiraba sonoramente y apoyaba el peso de su cuerpo contra un frondoso árbol cercano. Por desgracia aún estamos demasiado alejados de la ruta principal y dudo mucho que podamos proseguir por el dia de hoy...

Lo mejor es empezar a prepararnos para pasar otra noche aquí. Propuso Crystal de manera enérgica y alegre antes de abrir su mochila y sacar un pequeño cuaderno de apuntes. Sería peligroso intentar regresar al sendero principal con tan poca luz.

¿Otra noche más que dormiremos rodeados de insectos y árboles? Pregunto Kelly con molestia en un depresivo tono de voz al momento en que se encogia de hombros. Esto simplemente es genial…

No seas tan negativa. Comentó Crystal dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a la rubia. Yo en lo personal estoy disfrutando mucho de este tour porque puedo recolectar una enorme cantidad de datos, pero creeme que podría ser mucho peor. En cualquier momento podría aparecer un pokémon salvaje y-...

Ummm… No estás ayudando en nada diciendo eso, Crys. Informó Gold volviendo a suspirar de manera exagerada.

Encuentro demasiado difícil no ser tan negativa estando perdida en este maldito bosque. Manifestó Kelly quitándose sus anteojos para luego frotándose los ojos. Ya perdí la cuenta de la cantidad de días que hemos estado vagando en este lugar…

Vamos Kelly, no ayudara en nada a nuestra situación el qué te quejes. Aseguro Gold antes de colocar una cálida sonrisa, sacar a Quilava de su pokebola y posteriormente acercarse a la rubia para acariciar dulcemente su cabeza por un par de segundos. Lo mejor qué podemos hacer ahora es prepararnos para pasar otra fría noche aqui. Yo iré a buscar leña para que no se vuelva a repetir "ESE" pequeño incidente…

Quilava al escuchar lo dicho por su entrenador miro con cara de muy pocos amigos a ambas chicas, para luego encender las llamas de su espalda. Crystal y Kelly se sonrojaron con intensidad al recrear en sus mentes cómo todos se vieron en la forzosa y penosa necesidad de utilizar a Quilava de almohada para mantener su calor corporal la primera noche que tuvieron que dormir dentro del bosque, cosa que obviamente al pokémon de fuego no le hizo ningún poco de gracia. En general su primera noche en el bosque resultó ser un completo desastre debido a su ingenuidad colectiva y también a su inexperiencia.

Y-yo prepararé el campamento. Informó Kelly tratando inútilmente de desaparecer el embarazoso recuerdo de su mente. E-empezare a armar las tiendas…

Supongo que entonces yo preparare la cena. Anuncio Crystal soltando un largo suspiro luego de volver a guardar su cuaderno de apuntes.

Hahaha, las veré dentro de un rato. Respondió alegremente Gold dándole la espalda a ambas chicas antes de alejarse junto a Quilava. Intentaré regresar lo más pronto posible con mucha leña para no pasar frio.

MÁS TE VALE. Gritaron a la vez Crystal y Kelly.

* * *

Gold poco a poco se iba adentrando más y más dentro del espeso bosque en busca de leña. El utilizaba el fuego de la espalda de Quilava para iluminar su camino, puesto que lo que menos el deseaba era terminar por alejarse demasiado y perderse.

Si algo él bien había aprendido en los últimos días era que nunca es buena idea el alejarse del campamento por demasiado tiempo en un lugar con tan poca luz. Él sabía que cuando caia la tarde como también al anochecer, en el bosque aparecía sin previo aviso una espesa neblina debido al intenso frío que producía la falta de luz solar y la humedad de los árboles. Ni siquiera sus preciados goggles serían capaces de ayudarlo a localizar el camino de regreso al campamento en caso de perderse. La oscuridad y el frío eran sus peores enemigos en esta ocasión.

Con cada minuto que pasaba, Gold podía sentir en cada rincón de su cuerpo cómo la temperatura empezaba a bajar hasta llegar al punto de poder ver su propio aliento enfrente de él. Quilava por su parte, se notaba bastante intranquilo y nervioso, el pokemon de fuego estaba temblando y cada cierto tiempo mirada de un lado a otro como si estuviera buscando algo más que solo leña.

¿Te pasa algo? Preguntó con curiosidad Gold al notar el extraño comportamiento de su pokemon. No me digas que aun estas molesto por lo de la otra noche…

Quilava hizo caso omiso a lo que dijo su entrenador y prosiguió mirando con desesperación de un lado al otro. Las orejas del pokemon de fuego estaban ahora completamente erectas y se empezaron a mover frenéticamente de atrás hacia adelante como si estuvieran tratando de captar algún sonido en específico.

¿Quilava, te encuentras bien? Pregunto nuevamente Gold con notable preocupación en su voz. Te noto un poco intranquilo… ¿Acaso estás molesto conmigo o algo asi?

Quilava volvió a ignorar la pregunta de su entrenador y de un momento a otro, el pokemon de fuego salió corriendo de un salto y se adentro aún más en las profundidades bosque con visible desesperación.

M-maldición. Q-quilava, detente. Ordenó Gold antes de también ponerse a correr y perseguir a su pokémon para no perderlo de vista. ¿P-pero que rayos sucede contigo?

Gold a duras penas podía seguirle el paso a Quilava debido en gran medida a la espesa niebla que rodeaba el lugar y también a la vegetación natural del bosque. Con cada paso qué Gold daba, el podía sentir cómo el oxígeno empezaba a faltarle en los pulmones. El era en su concepto un buen corredor, pero no en espacios tan irregulares cómo dentro de un bosque lleno de árboles.

Pasaron alrededor de treinta (30) o cuarenta (40) segundos de intensa persecución por el bosque, cuando de repente Quilava se detuvo en seco frente a una curiosa construcción hecha enteramente de madera.

¿Q-quilava… q-qué rayos… sucede… contigo? Pregunto Gold al finalmente alcanzar a su pokémon, mientras jadeaba e intentaba recuperar el aliento al tomar enormes bocanadas de aire. ¿P-porque… saliste corriendo… de esa manera?

El pokémon de fuego se acercó a su cansado entrenador y con una de sus patas delanteras señaló a la pequeña estructura de madera que yace a escasos metros de dónde estaban.

¿Huh? ¿Un altar en medio del bosque?

Quilava asintio y siguio mirando con atención el altar. Aparentemente el pokemon de fuego se sintió atraído a este lugar por alguna extraña razón que su entrenador desconocía, pero de todas formas, Gold luego de recuperar su aliento un par de segundos después, se acercó un poco más al altar de madera y noto que un viejo y amarillento pergamino estaba pegado a la base de este.

 _"En honor a la voz del bosque que cuida y protege este sagrado lugar de todo mal."_

¿La voz del… bosque? Repitió Gold con curiosidad e inclinando su cabeza a un lado a la vez qué ahora regresaba a Quilava a su pokebola. Supongo que eso significa que no podré utilizar esto como leña… Hahahaha…

En ese preciso momento, un repentino e intenso rayo de luz empezó a rodear por completo el altar provocando que todos los árboles y la vegetación a su alrededor se iluminará hasta el punto de brillar, seguidamente, todo sonido que anteriormente se escuchaba en el bosque dejó de existir de un momento a otro y cómo por arte de magia. Ahora ni el sonido del viento se podía escuchar en los alrededores.

Luego de todo esto, Gold inmediatamente sintio de manera estrepitosa cómo el peso de su cuerpo aumentó cómo si la mismísima fuerza de gravedad se hubiese triplicado en cuestion de milesimas de segundo. Un profundo y cortante sentimiento de miedo se apoderó del joven entrenador. El deseaba poder alejarse de ese lugar lo más rápido posible, pero ni su cuerpo ni sus músculos obedecían del todo sus simples deseos, era cómo si el tiempo mismo por alguna extraña razón se hubiera detenido o alguien lo estuviera manipulando a su antojo.

¿P-pero… q-qué… r-rayos… me… s-sucede? Se preguntó Gold con completa desesperación, mientras que su mente intentaba lo más rápido posible descifrar qué era lo que ocurría a su alrededor. ¿Será… esto… obra… de … un… pokemon?

Los segundos se le hicieron eternos a Gold. Cada vez que el respiraba, cada vez que su corazón latía, era cómo si hubiesen pasado siglos entre uno y otro. Cuando finalmente el término por recuperar medianamente la movilidad de su cuerpo, Gold sintió debilidad, terror y la intensa necesidad de regresar a dónde estaban Crystal y a Kelly, pero antes de que el pudiera hacer algo, un segundo rayo de luz con mucha más intensidad y brillo hizo acto de presencia en el altar por varios eternos segundos. Gold luego de todo esto, irremediablemente terminó por perder el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas contra el húmedo y frío suelo lleno de hojas y tierra cuando la luz volvió a perder algo de intensidad.

¿P-pero que mierda esta pasando aqui? Se preguntó Gold al ver ahora cómo frente al altar se empezaba a formar una especie de grieta muy parecida a un brillante espejo traslucido, el cual reflejaba casi a la perfección la imagen de una pálida y hermosa chica con una mochila en su espalda.

Gold por alguna poderosa razón que no podía explicar se sentía extrañamente atraído y conectado a esa chica, cómo los Ursaring a la miel o los Grimer a los lugares contaminados. El miedo y desesperación que alguna vez recorrió cada célula de su cuerpo se desvaneció cómo el polvo en el viento y fue automáticamente reemplazado por un fuerte sentimiento de curiosidad.

T-tu rostro me es familiar. Manifestó para mi mismo el de New Bark. Por alguna razón siento conocerte, pero no recuerdo el haberte visto en mi vida…

Gold al observar más de cerca a la chica, noto que su cabellera era de color negro cómo la misma noche y tan larga que le llegaba con facilidad a la cintura, luego noto que los brillantes ojos de la chica eran de color verde esmeralda y que estaba vestida con una sencilla blusa de color negro con detalles en dorado, unos jeans de color azul oscuros y unas zapatillas negras con azul.

A pesar de que cada fibra de su cuerpo le advertían a Gold de lo contrario, él se terminó por arrastrar de manera lenta y precavida a la extraña y resplandeciente grieta hasta que estuvo prácticamente a escasos centímetros de ella. A simple vista, Gold estaba cómo en una especie de trance al estilo de los insectos con las cosas brillantes, y sin importarle en lo más mínimo su seguridad, él levantó tímidamente su mano derecha y tocó la extraña grieta con sus dedos.

¿P-pero qué rayos? S-se siente cómo si hubiera metiendo los dedos en un estanque de agua fria. Asevero Gold con cierto nerviosismo. ¿Qué demonios es esto?

El frio y el poco natural silencio aún imperaban dentro del bosque con aterrorizante fuerza. Poco después de haber tocado la extraña grieta en medio del altar, la imagen de la chica de cabello negro se empezó a distorsionar hasta el punto en que la grieta se tornó ahora de color dorado incandescente. De manera extraña y muy para la sorpresa de Gold, la chica se desvaneció por completo, y en su lugar quedó un espacio vacío de color blanco, practicamente cómo si hubieran arrancado fortuitamente una foto de un marco.

Gold sencillamente no entendía qué era lo que estaba pasando frente a él. Su cerebro y su sentido común le advertían a gritos del peligro que representaba estar en ese lugar. Lo más lógico era escapar ahora qué podia lo más rápido posible para regresar con Kelly y Crystal, pero su curiosidad y la mayoría de sus músculos impedían tal acción. A pesar de todo, el deseaba con todas sus fuerzas saber qué era lo qué estaba sucediendo.

Inesperadamente, un tercer rayo de luz se generó de manera extraordinariamente agresiva, pero esta vez desde la mismísima grieta. Gold inconscientemente y por puro instinto retrocedió de manera torpe, pero antes de que el pudiese alejarse del todo, la chica de oscura cabellera reapareció en la grieta y posteriormente esta salió disparada con fuerza, cayéndole encima a Gold y haciendo que esté se estrellara violentamente contra un árbol cercano.

Nuevamente y cómo si hubieran encendido de manera fortuita un interruptor, el sonido del viento regreso al ahora agitado bosque e hizo resonar todo a su paso. El sonido de los insectos y el de uno que otro pokémon volvió a imperar en aquel oscuro laberinto natural lleno de arboles y vegetacion. La chica de cabello negro y Gold ahora estaban tirados en el suelo inconscientes y separados el uno del otro por un par de metros.

* * *

La chica abrió sus ojos y se despertó violentamente dando manotazos al aire como si hubiese estado viviendo dentro de una larga y terrible pesadilla por más tiempo del que debió. Ella en ese momento estaba hiperventilando de forma frenética y ahora podía apreciar en vivo cómo su propio aliento se mezclaba con la ligera capa de neblina que cubría todo a su alrededor.

Ughhh … Y-yo… ¿E-en donde demonios estoy? Se preguntó la chica en un nervioso tono a la vez que miraba a su alrededor y notaba a través de la neblina una infinidad de frondosos arboles por todos lados, además de también un pequeño y desgastado altar de madera colocado cómo a tres (3) metros a su izquierda. ¿A-acaso estoy en el bosque Ilex?

El corazón de la chica estaba terriblemente acelerado y su cuerpo algo entumecido. Por alguna extraña razon que no podía explicar, ella sentía un incontrolable sentimiento de tristeza combinado con miedo y vulnerabilidad, aunado al hecho de que ahora un par de lagrimas, de manera involuntaria, empezaron a salir de sus ojos y recorrer sus palidas mejillas.

¿H-huh? ¿P-porque estoy llorando? Se preguntó al mover sus ahora temblorosas manos para limpiar las lágrimas, a la vez que ahora sentía cómo le estaba empezando a doler un poco la cabeza. Ughh… ¿P-pero qué rayos hago en esté lugar…?

Ella estaba confundida, desorientada y algo mareada, cosa que lo hacia notar perfectamente en su ahora humedo y sonrojado rostro. La oscuridad del bosque sumado a la capa de neblina no le ayudaban en lo más minimo a sentirse mejor o a responder el sinnúmero de preguntas qué ahora rondaban en su mente.

S-solo respira y cálmate, Yuna. Respira, cálmate y analiza la situación con mente fría cómo te enseño papá. Se dijo a sí misma la jovencita antes de cerrar sus ojos por varios segundos y tratar al mismo tiempo de regular su agitada respiración. L-lo ultimo que recuerdo fue ver una brillante luz dorada… Ughhh… todo es tan borroso y confuso… ¿Por qué no puedo recordar que estoy haciendo aquí?

Yuna inmediatamente levantó su espalda del suelo y se sentó, luego se quitó su mochila de la espalda y la reviso minuciosamente en busca de pistas sobre el motivo de porque estaba en el bosque ilex, pero lo unico que encontro dentro fueron las pokebolas con sus pokémon, al igual que el resto de sus otras pertenencias.

Debería de estar avergonzada de mi misma. Manifestó Yuna en un decepcionante y triste tono de voz. ¿Que clase de campeona se supone que soy? A este paso manchare por completo el nombre de mi familia…

Yuna soltó un exagerado y largo suspiro lleno de molestia, luego procedió a levantarse del frio suelo. Ella tenía una infinidad de preguntas en su cabeza, pero ninguna sola respuesta por el momento. Yuna sabia que no resolveria nada al compadecerse de sí misma, por lo que cuando finalmente se logró incorporar y dio un par de pasos al frente para intentar desentumecer su cuerpo, la chica descuidadamente tropezó contra lo que parecía ser una rama y posteriormente cayó estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

UGHHH… E-esto es el colmo. Exclamó Yuna de manera furiosa y ahora con un par de lagrimas en sus ojos. ¿P-porque me esta pasando esto a mi?

La chica al voltear su cabeza para ver exactamente con que tropezó, se llevó la aterradora sorpresa de ver lo que parecía ser una persona tirada boca abajo a sus pies.

¿P-pero qué rayos…?

Yuna se arrastró desesperadamente para poner distancia entre la persona en el suelo y ella. Nuevamente un profundo sentimiento de desesperacion y terror se apodero de cada célula de su cuerpo. Tanto su corazón cómo también su respiración volvieron a acelerarse de manera desmedida, puesto que ella no entendía del todo la razón de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ummm… O-oye… Umm… ¿T-te encuentras b-bien? Pregunto la chica con visible miedo y nerviosismo. ¿H-h-hola?

Pero nada ocurrió. Ninguna respuesta fue dada y Yuna tenía la sensación de que algo no andaba bien con esa persona, por lo que a pesar del aberrante sentimiento de terror que la tenía con los nervios de punta, ella un par de segundos despues logró amasar un poco de valor, luego gateo para acercarse y posteriormente volteo con extremo cuidado a la persona que estaba en el suelo para revisar su condición y su pulso.

Ufff...G-gracias a Arceus estas vivo. Exclamó la de cabello negro al soltar un enorme suspiro lleno de alivio al notar que el chico que estaba a un lado de ella solo estaba inconsciente. Ahora lo que me queda es verificar si tienes alguna herida o contusión…

Yuna saco de su mochila una pequeña linterna y la encendió. Ella al iluminar al joven a su lado no noto ninguna herida o lesión aparente en su cuerpo, pero lo que llamó fuertemente su atención fue el hecho de que el tenia puesta sobre su cabeza una algo desgastada gorra de color negro y dorado, y sobre esta también tenía unos llamativos goggles.

Hmph, tu rostro me es extrañamente familiar. Susurro Yuna para sí misma al mismo tiempo que un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia empezaba a invadir su ya no tan acelerado corazón. Tengo la impresión de conocerte, pero no recuerdo el haberte visto antes…

Yuna por alguna razón que no podía explicar con palabras, sentía una extraña y poderosa conexión con el chico de oscura cabellera. Yuna nuevamente cerró sus ojos para intentar de esa manera recordar algo, pero lo único que logró fue que incrementar la intensidad de la jaqueca que la aquejaba.

D-demonios… E-esto es inútil. Es cómo si mi mente cada vez que intento recordar se pusiera en blanco. Manifestó Yuna en un agrio tono de voz que denotaba frustración antes de volver a abrir su ojos y notar que a un par de metros de su posición estaba ahora un Riolu con cara de muy pocos amigos observándola atentamente.

¿Huh? ¿Un Riolu salvaje en este bosque? Hmph, esto si que es nuevo. Se supone los Riolu son nativos de lugares montañosos…

Riolu al notar que Yuna detectó su presencia automáticamente cambió el semblante en su rostro a uno más tosco y luego se colocó en una clara posición de batalla.

Ohhh… ¿Con qué deseas una pelea? Pregunto Yuna de manera retórica al mismo tiempo que abría su mochila, sacaba una pokebola, la arrojaba al suelo y posteriormente se levantaba. Scizor, demosle a ese pequeñin una lección.

Un metálico e insectoide pokémon de color rojo escarlata apareció milésimas de segundo después de lo dicho por Yuna. El asintio con su cabeza y se colocó igualmente en una posición de ataque frente a ella en espera de sus órdenes

¿Riolu, encontraste algo? Se escuchó pregunta a una voz femenina en un evidente tono de preocupación y angustia. ¿R-riolu?

El pokémon de tipo lucha al escuchar la familiar voz, empezó a emitir fuertes gruñidos, aparentemente para dar a conocer su localización.

¿Así que no eres un pokémon salvaje después de todo? Manifestó Yuna al cruzarse de manos con algo de decepción. En fin, supongo que eso explica el porque estas fuera del qué se supone es tu hábitat natural…

Pocos segundos después y de entre la neblina aparecieron dos (2) chicas, la primera de ellas era de baja estatura, tenía puesto unos elegantes anteojos, sus ojos eran de diferentes colores y su cabello era tan rubio como el oro, la segunda, y muy a diferencia de la primera, era de tamaño promedio, sus ojos eran de color azul, su cabello era negro azulado y lo tenía amarrado en dos (2) perfectamente simetricas coletas a cada lado de su cabeza.

Esas chicas… ¿Porque también siento haberlas visto antes? Se preguntó Yuna al ver a ambas acercarse a donde ella estaba. D-demonios… ¿Porque no puedo recordar nada?

Kelly al ver a Gold en el suelo junto a una desconocida y un Scizor en posición de combate, automáticamente imagino lo peor y cómo por acto reflejo cambió de manera drástica el aura que la rodeaba.

¿QUE LE HACES A MÍ GOLD? Preguntó agresivamente Kelly quitándose sus anteojos y fulminando con la mirada a la desconocida. RESPONDEME EN ESTE INSTANTE O ASUME LAS CONSECUENCIAS.

¿T-tu G-gold? Repitió Yuna en un confuso tono de voz para luego parpadear repetidas veces de manera fugaz. Ummm… E-espera un momento… ¿E-el nombre de este chico es-...?

Mareep, yo te elijo. Exclamó Crystal de manera enérgica al arrojar una pokebola al suelo. Ayudemos a Riolu.

E-esperen un momento, todo esto es un mal entendido. Mi nombre es Yuna y soy de-...

Riolu, Force Palm (Palmeo).

El pokémon de tipo lucha aprovechando la incesante oscuridad y la ligera neblina que envolvia todo el bosque, intentó en un rápido movimiento atacar por la espalda a Yuna, pero justo en el momento en el que el pokemon de Kelly le iba a dar el golpe de gracia a la de oscura cabellera, Scizor intercepto e inmovilizo Riolu utilizando sus metalicas garras.

D-deténganse en este momento. Ordenó Yuna de manera desesperada y con urgencia. No estoy en busca de problemas ni tampoco deseo lastimarlas. Solo detenganse y hablemos civilizadamente sobre esto.

¿Lastimarnos? Repitió Kelly evidentemente ofendida y enfureciendose más. ¿Q-quien mierda te crees que eres?

Mareep, utiliza Thundershock (Impactrueno). Ordenó Crystal.

Scizor antes de que el ataque de Mareep conectara en el, arrojo con gran fuerza a Riolu contra un árbol cercano dejándolo fuera de combate y luego sin mucho esfuerzo salto y esquivo el Impactrueno.

Tch, Bullet Punch (Puño Bala). Ordenó Yuna. Terminemos con esto de una vez por todas.

Scizor inmediatamente y sin darle el más mínimo tiempo alguno de reacción a sus oponentes, dio un salto, se acercó de una zancada a Mareep y posteriormente de un solo golpe la dejó fuera de combate.

Tanto Crystal como Kelly no podían creer del todo que fueron derrotadas tan fácilmente por una total desconocida. Ambas chicas a pesar de su esfuerzo, muy en el fondo sabían que no serian capaces de vencerla aunque utilizaran el resto de sus pokémon.

¿Ya tuvieron suficiente? Pregunto Yuna cruzándose de brazos y mirando a ambas chicas con una mezcla de frialdad y seriedad. ¿Están satisfechas o quieren seguir luchando?

T-tu… Grrr… ¿Que rayos le hiciste a Gold? Pregunto ahora Crystal regresando a su Mareep a su pokebola. Te juro que-...

El ya estaba inconsciente cuando lo encontré. Asevero rápidamente Yuna. Eso era lo que intentaba tratar de explicarles desde un principio, pero me atacaron y no me dejaron decir nada…

¿Gold estaba inconsciente cuando lo encontraste? Preguntó Kelly con incredulidad antes de regresar a Riolu a su pokebola para posteriormente acercarse a Gold y revisar que el estuviera bien.

No se la razon del porque estaba asi, pero por suerte no tiene heridas o contusiones. Anuncio Yuna. Por el momento lo mejor es dejarlo descansar y esperar a que despierte para que cuente lo que le sucedió...

Uhhh… L-lamentamos todo eso. Manifestó Crystal agachando un poco su cabeza en clara señal de arrepentimiento. ¿Cómo podríamos recompensarte por esto?

Hmmm… ¿Que tal si me responden una pregunta como compensación? Propuso Yuna.

¿Una pregunta? Repitió Crystal con curiosidad. ¿Cual es?

El nombre de este chico… ¿Acaso dijeron que era Gold…?

¿Y que tiene si su nombre es Gold? Preguntó agresivamente Kelly al mismo tiempo que se colocaba nuevamente sus anteojos. ¿Acaso lo conoces o algo asi?

En lo absoluto. No creo conocerlo. Respondió Yuna rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza y mirando de reojo al inconsciente chico de cabello negro. Aunque por alguna extraña razón siento una potente atracción hacia el…

¿Una potente atracción hacia el? Repitió Crystal sonrojandose un poco. E-exijo una explicación en este instante.

No sé cómo explicarlo con palabras. Confesó Yuna en un timido tono de voz. Creo que todo esto se debe a que ese chico tiene el mismo nombre de mi padre…

¿El mismo nombre de tu padre? Repitió Kelly frunciendo el ceño intensamente. ¿El nombre de tu padre acaso es Gold?

A-así es. Tanto él cómo yo nacimos y aún vivimos en Pueblo New Bark junto con mi madre.

¿EHHHHHHHHH?

¿Acaso dije algo malo? Pregunto Yuna al ver las exageradas reacciones de Crystal y Kelly ante su comentario.

E-eso que estás diciendo es imposible. Informó Kelly con escepticismo y agresividad. Yo viví por muchos años en New Bark y jamás te vi en ese lugar, además, el único Gold que vive en New Bark es el chico que está detrás de ti. Es imposible que exista otro Gold en un pueblo tan pequeño y yo no lo conociera…

Coincido y secundo lo que dice "ESA". Manifestó ahora Crystal con seguridad. Lo que estás diciendo no tiene sentido alguno…

P-pero no estoy mintiendo. Exclamó Yuna acercándose nuevamente a Gold, iluminandolo por segunda vez con su linterna y mirándolo fijamente. A menos qué-… Oh por el amor de Arceus… ¿Acaso será posible?

¿Qué sucede? Pregunto Crystal. ¿Que cosa sera posible?

¿De casualidad sus nombre son Kelly Taylor y Crystal Elm? Pregunto Yuna con el corazón en la garganta y volviendo a hiperventilar de manera sonora.

¿C-cómo sabes nuestros nombres? Preguntó la rubia con cierto temor y dando ahora un par de pasos hacia atrás. Nosotras nunca te lo dijimos… ¿o si?

OH NO… E-esto es malo. Muy pero muy malo. Exclamó Yuna para si misma con notable desesperación y miedo. Esta tiene que ser una jodida broma o quizás solo esté soñando. ¿C-cómo rayos esto puede estar pasando? Esto no tiene sentido alguno, a menos que-...

¿Acaso tienes idea de lo qué le ocurre a esa? Preguntó Kelly.

Ni idea. Respondió Crystal negando lentamente y cruzándose de brazos. Pero parece ser algo grave.

Ummm… C-chicas, se que esto sonara totalmente loco e irracional. Comunico Yuna con resignación y verguenza. P-pero digamos que yo… Ehhhh… D-digamos que yo soy del futuro…

¿Huh?


	17. Mi nombre es Yuna

_**Bosque Ilex, 6:25 P.M**_

* * *

Espera un momento, déjame ver si entendí bien… Tu seras la futura campeona de la liga pokemon y además también seras la futura hija de Gold. Vocifero Kelly, quien estaba cómodamente sentada sobre un largo tronco de madera junto a Crystal, al tomar un trozo de leña y arrojándolo al fuego con ímpetu.

E-es correcto. Respondió Yuna encongiendose de hombros y evitando mirar del todo a la rubia. Se que esto suena raro, pero digo la verdad…

Tu serás la hija de MI GOLD. Vuelve a repetir Kelly frunciendo el ceño y mirando de pies a cabeza a Yuna. El mismo Gold el cual arrastramos aquí hace un par de minutos atrás y ahora mismo está inconsciente detrás de nosotras en su tienda de campaña.

Técnicamente soy la hija del Gold del futuro, pero supongo que también se puede decir que soy la hija del Gold de esta época.

Disculpa… ¿Acaso dijiste tu Gold? Pregunto Crystal claramente indignada por el comentario de Kelly. No veo tu nombre escrito en el.

Tch, No hace falta que lo escriba. Anuncio Kelly con una pretenciosa sonrisa. El es mío y lo sabes.

¿Enserio crees eso? Hmph, pues te recuerdo que la última que lo beso fui yo. Proclamó enérgicamente la prospecto a profesora antes de sonreír de manera desafiante. ¿O es que acaso olvidaste lo que sucedió en Ciudad Azalea?

Uhhhh... C-chicas… Creo que se estan saliendo un poquito del tema principal. Asevero Yuna con nerviosismo y con visible incomodidad. No creo sea el momento adecuado para que peleen por ese tipo de cosas tan mundanas, y en especial si están en presencia de la futura hija de la persona por la que discuten…

Tch, De acuerdo, de acuerdo ¿Entonces qué es lo último que recuerdas? Preguntó Kelly de muy mala gana.

Pues… Lo único que recuerdo por el momento es una luz muy brillante antes de despertar en esté lugar. Confesó tristemente Yuna, mientras ahora miraba de reojo al que en un futuro sería su padre. Si tan solo pudiera recordar algo más se los diría sin dudarlo, pero aunque no lo crean, todo esto es más difícil de asimilar para mi que para ustedes. En este momento existen muchas cosas que no logro recordar por más que lo intento. Es cómo si ahora existieran agujeros en blanco en mi memoria.

Mira, acepto que Gold y tu tienen mucho parecido físico, pero de todos modos esto es definitivamente lo más ridículo que he escuchado en mi vida. Exclamó Kelly al posar nuevamente sus ojos en Yuna y mirándola de manera agresiva. Vamos Crystal, estoy segura que también debes opinar lo mismo que yo, ¿no es así?

Confieso que toda esta situacion es dificil de entender y aceptar, pero no descarto que sea posible, teóricamente hablando claro esta.

¿Huh?

Crystal de manera rápida y ante las confusas miradas de Yuna y Kelly, se acercó a su mochila y luego sacó de este un viejo libro de color azul y su pokedex. Ella automáticamente empezó a teclear en el pequeño artefacto electrónico cómo si su vida dependiera de ello.

¿A qué te refieres con teóricamente? Preguntó Kelly con insistencia. E-esto no tiene sentido alguno, Crystal. ¿Viajar en el tiempo? Pff… S-si claro…

Comprendo perfectamente tu incredulidad. Acepto la de oscura cabellera antes de encogerse de hombros y agachar su cabeza. Se que esto no es algo que suceda todos los días, pero no estoy mintiendo ni nada por el estilo…

Si tanto deseas qué te crea, entonces exijo pruebas. Vocifero Kelly cruzándose de brazos. De otra manera no pienso creer una palabra de lo que digas.

Bingo. Lo encontré. Exclamó Crystal al nuevamente acercarse a las chicas y enseñándoles su pokédex. Miren atentamente a esto.

 _ **Celebi**_ : _Conocido como el guardián del bosque, Celebi aparece allá donde existan hermosos bosques. Este Pokémon vino del futuro haciendo un viaje en el tiempo. Hay quien piensa que, mientras Celebi siga apareciendo, hay un futuro brillante y esperanzador._

Supongo que esto puede explicar cómo Yuna llegó hasta aquí. Teorizo Crystal cerrando su pokédex. La otra hipótesis que manejo es que por alguna extraña razón el dragón legendario que controla el tiempo, Dialga, la trajo a esta época, pero viendo el lugar en dónde estamos diría que sería más acertado apostar por Celebi.

¿Celebi? Repitió Kelly frunciendo el ceño. Había escuchado hablar de Dialga porque mi prima es fanática de las leyendas y ese tipo de cosas, pero jamas escuche de otro pokémon capaz de controlar o viajar el tiempo.

Celebi es un pokémon poco conocido por el público en general. Informó Crystal antes de cerrar su pokedex. Su sola existencia se basa en antiguos mitos y leyendas urbanas de personas que vivieron todas sus vidas cerca de grandes bosques. Sinceramente yo tampoco conocía de la existencia de Celebi hasta luego de interesarme por ser profesora cómo mi padre.

¿Entonces sugieres que ella vino hasta aquí por obra un pokémon?

Es muy posible. Afirmó Crystal ahora abriendo el pequeño libro azul que sacó de su mochila. Además, según este libro que tomé de la biblioteca de mi padre, existe un capítulo que habla sobre leyendas y mitos de las diferentes ciudades de la región de Johto, y tiene una sección bastante curiosa sobre el bosque ilex. Sólo miren por ustedes mismas…

 _"Según las leyendas, el bosque ilex es protegido por un guardián, un pokemon legendario y mítico el cual tiene en su honor un altar el cual está ubicado en lo más profundo del bosque, este misterioso pokémon por muchos es conocido como "la voz del bosque", el posee la habilidad de purificar el corazón de pokemon corrompidos y de restaurar la vida de bosques devastados, incluso se dice que es capaz de viajar en el tiempo"._

¿Entonces el altar que vimos cuando encontramos a Gold es en honor a este tal Celebi? Preguntó Kelly. Ya veo. Eso tiene un poco más de sentido…

Ese parece ser el caso. Aseguro Crystal. O al menos es la teoría que más se acerca a esta situación tan bizarra…

D-de acuerdo, entonces por el momento asumamos que Celebi es el responsable de traer a Yuna a esta época. Manifestó la rubia. Pero eso no explica la razón por la cual lo hizo. ¿Porque un pokémon mítico traería a la futura hija de Gold a esta época en específico?

Esta es solo una idea que se me vino a la cabeza hace un rato, pero piénsenlo en función a como un pokemon reacciona a su entorno. Volvió a teorizar Crystal. Quizás por alguna razón Celebi se sentía amenazado o asustado, y como mecanismo de defensa viajó en el tiempo trayendo consigo a Yuna en el proceso.

Pero yo no sería capaz de hacerle daño a Celebi. Argumento Yuna inmediatamente luego de escuchar la teoría de Crystal. No tengo motivos para tal cosa…

Descuida Yuna, no te estoy acusando de nada. Obviamente pueden existir miles de factores, elementos o situaciones del porque Celebi te dejo aquí, pero por el momento lo mejor es asumir que estas aquí por algún tipo de error o algo por el estilo.

Saben, por alguna razón qué no puedo poner en palabras, el nombre de ese pokémon me es extrañamente familiar. Ughh… Como odio no poder recordar qué fue lo que me sucedió.

Supongo que tu leve caso de amnesia se debe ser algún tipo de efecto secundario de viajar en el tiempo. Aseveró Crystal con una condescendiente sonrisa para posteriormente acercarse a Yuna y frotar su espalda con delicadeza, cosa que hizo que la de oscura cabellera se terminara ruborizando visiblemente. Ya veras que con el tiempo podrás recordar más sobre ti misma. Dudo mucho que lo qué sea qué hizo Celebi sea algo permanente. Se que te será difícil, pero intenta relajarte y ya veras que todas tus memorias volverán poco a poco a ti.

R-rayos. E-esto no es justo… Apenas si puedo recordar ciertas cosas de mi vida, cómo qué me proclame como la campeona de la liga pokémon hace un par de meses atras o qué soy miembro honorario de las chicas kimono en mi tiempo libre, pero por desgracia hay ahora demasiados espacios vacíos en mi memoria, que por más que lo intento, no logro llenar con recuerdos. Esto es demasiado frustrante…

¿Tu eres miembro honorario de las chicas kimono? Pregunto Crystal con curiosidad al mismo tiempo que levantaba una de sus cejas de manera involuntaria.

Ummm.. S-si. A-así es.

Yuna, tengo una pregunta muy importante para ti en caso de que realmente seas la futura hija de "MI GOLD". Exclamó Kelly de manera enérgica. Y espero me respondas.

Grrr… Q-qué Gold no es tuyo. Argumento Crystal de manera agresiva. Compréndelo de una vez por todas.

Uhhh… N-no creo qué sea buena idea que responda alguna pregunta con relación a mi padre o a mi futuro en general. Hasta el momento he intentando revelar información poco relevante y la cual considero no es peligrosa qué sepan, pero si revelase más de lo debido consciente o inconscientemente al responder sus preguntas, eso podría traer graves repercusiones o incluso modificar mi futuro, así que lo mejor es que -...

Si, si… como digas, ¿Pero quién es tu madre? Preguntó Kelly al ignorar por completo todo lo dicho por Yuna.

¿M-mi M-madre?

Para variar hiciste una muy excelente pregunta, Kelly. Informó Crystal chasqueando sus dedos. Yo tambien tengo curiosidad por saber quien es tu madre.

Y-yo… Uhh… Me temo que no puedo responder a esa pregunta. Manifestó Yuna con visible verguenza antes de bajar estrepitosamente su mirada y ruborizarse. Por su bien, lo mejor es que no sepan sobre ese tema…

¿Porque no? Preguntaron Crystal y Kelly a la vez y prácticamente al unisono con gran insistencia.

Porque pondría poner en peligro mi propia existencia. Si dijera quién de ustedes dos (2) es mi madre, entonces-...

¿EHHHHHHHHHH?

Mierda… Meti la pata. Se dijo a si misma Yuna mentalmente, mientras Crystal y Kelly intercambiaran miradas de alegria y emocion la una con la otra. Acabo de meter la pata a lo grande…

¿Osea que una de nosotras dos (2)-…?

¿Es tu… madre?

Ehh… Y-yo… Umm…

De manera extremadamente oportuna para Yuna, un débil alarido de dolor proveniente de la casa de campaña de Gold le puso fin súbitamente a la conversación. Crystal, Kelly y Yuna se miraron la una a la otra ahora con nerviosismo.

Supongo que ya era tiempo de que se despertara nuestro bello durmiente. Comentó en voz baja Crystal sonriendo nerviosamente.

G-gracias Padre. Pensó con alivio Yuna soltando un gran suspiro. Aparentemente no importa el periodo en dónde esté, tu siempre me salvas cuando más lo necesito…

¿Qué se supone le diremos a Gold sobre ella? Preguntó ahora Kelly. ¿Le contamos lo sucedido o qué?

No pueden decirle la verdad. Anuncio Yuna de manera enérgica. Correriamos el riesgo de alterar el futuro. Incluso podríamos poner en peligro mi propia existencia…

Solo síganme la corriente. Propuso Crystal. Creo que tengo una idea…

Y-yo… ¿E-en donde estoy? Preguntó débilmente Gold al mismo tiempo qué gateaba torpemente para salir de la casa de campaña. Ughhh… me siento tan… mareado…

Estás en el campamento. Informó Crystal al ayudar a sentarse a Gold junto a Kelly frente a la fogata.

¿E-estoy en el campamento? Repite con cierta incertidumbre Gold mirando insistentemente de un lado al otro cómo si estuviese buscando algo. ¿C-cómo llegué aquí? Lo último que recuerdo fue que estaba recogiendo leña con Quilava…

No te preocupes por eso. Aseguro Crystal restándole importancia a lo dicho por su compañero. El Riolu de Kelly nos ayudó a encontrar mucha leña, y como vez, ya hicimos la fogata y todo está en orden…

Gold estaba confundido y desorientado, y eso se notaba con tan solo echarle un vistazo a su rostro. El de New Bark cuando finalmente noto la presencia de Yuna en el campamento, el la observo con una visible mezcla de miedo y curiosidad, cosa que notaron e incomodo profundamente a Crystal y Kelly, quienes no podía del todo ocultar el nerviosismo qué sentían. Posteriormente, y de un momento para otro, los latidos del corazón de Gold empezaron a incrementar de manera drástica debido a la presencia de la hermosa chica de oscura cabellera.

T-tu… ¿A-acaso nos conocemos? Pregunto Gold al mismo tiempo que recorría de pies a cabeza con sus ojos a la desconocida que estaba sentada frente a él. Siento haberte visto en algun lado antes, pero no recuerdo dónde…

Y-yo… ehh…

E-e-ella fue la que te encontró. Informó rapidamente Crystal. Cuando estabas en busca de leña aparentemente te caiste o te golpeaste con un árbol, y quedaste inconsciente, pero ella fue la que te encontró antes que nosotras.

M-mi n-n-nombre es Yuna… Es un gusto conocerte… Padr-... Gold.

¿Yuna? Repitió Gold inclinando un poco su cabeza a un lado y parpadeando repetidas veces de manera fugaz. Ese definitivamente que es un curioso nombre. ¿Tiene algún significado en especial?

Uhh… Mi primer nombre, Yuna, Significa "Luna y Poder", y mi segundo nombre es Soleil, y significa "Sol". Informó tímidamente la de oscura cabellera sonrojandose un poco. La que me otorgó estos nombres fue mi madre, debido a que nací un día qué se produjo un eclipse lunar. Además, mi padre ama el admirar la luna en soledad, así que era obvio que mis nombres tuvieran alguna relacionado a esas cosas…

¿Así que tu nombre es Yuna Soleil? Pregunto retoricamente Gold. Ya veo…

E-eso es taaaaaan romantico. Exclamó Kelly con emoción antes de mirar a Gold de reojo y sonrojarse en el proceso. Tu madre debe de ser una mujer muy ejemplar e inteligente…

Uhh… P-pues si, ella es una excelente persona…

En todo caso, es un gusto conocerte. Manifestó Gold agachando un poco su cabeza en señal de respeto. Agradezco mucho que me encontraras…

Oh, c-creeme que el gusto es mío…

Por cierto Yuna, por alguna razón tengo la extraña sensación de conocerte o haberte visto en algún otro lado. ¿De dónde eres exactamente?

E-ella no es de por aquí. Respondió ahora Kelly rapidamente y con nerviosismo.

E-e-ella es de Ciudad Goldenrod. Agregó Crystal súbitamente.

Ummm, E-es tal cómo ellas dijeron. Y-yo soy de Ciudad Goldenrod…

¿L-les parece si comemos algo? Propuso Kelly al sorpresivamente levantarse del tronco en dónde estaba sentada para intentar ponerle punto final a las preguntas de Gold. Sinceramente muero de hambre y Crystal hizo unos riquísimos sándwiches de queso con mantequilla de maní.

Buena idea. Comentó Gold con alegría. Creo que comer me ayudaría a sentirme un poco mejor.

Tanto Crystal como Kelly y Yuna suspiraron con sumo alivio al escuchar la positiva respuesta de Gold. Las tres (3) se sentían realmente incomodas con toda esta bizarra situación, pero eso era mejor que revelarle la verdad a Gold y poner en peligro la existencia misma de Yuna.

* * *

Sabes Yuna, me gustaria conocer un poco más de ti. Informó Gold luego de masticar y tragarse el último bocado de su sandwich.

¿D-deseas saber sobre mi? Repitió la de oscura cabellera con nerviosismo ante las miradas llenas de angustia y miedo de Crystal y Kelly.

Así es. Afirmó tranquilamente Gold. ¿A qué te dedicas?

Y-yo… soy entrenadora…

¿Con qué entrenadora? Entonces asumo que estás retando los gimnasio de la región.

Ummm, Digamos que ya tengo todas las medallas de Johto y Kanto respectivamente. Asevero Yuna sintiendo al instante un enorme deseo de golpear su cabeza contra un árbol al haber respondido tan honestamente.

¿E-enserio?

A-así es…

I-increible. Esa es mi meta personal. Exclamó Gold en un tono que denotaba sorpresa y emoción. Yo hace poco más de veinte (20) días salí de mi casa en New Bark para intentar recolectar todas las medallas de Johto y Kanto. Mi objetivo es entrar a la liga pokémon el otro año y coronarme campeón, pero por el momento solo tengo las medallas de Ciudad Violet y Azalea.

Confío en que eventualmente conseguirás todas las otras medallas. Aseguró Yuna con una condescendiente sonrisa.

¿Te puedo pedir algo? Pregunto Gold.

Depende…¿Qué es lo que deseas?

Me gustaría que tu y yo tengamos una batalla.

Crystal y Kelly automaticamente intercambiaron nerviosas miradas ante lo dicho por Gold. Yuna, por su parte, sintió cómo poco a poco su corazon empezaba a latir más y más rapido. Ella definitivamente que no se espero algo así.

¿Estás completamente seguro de esto? Intervino inmediatamente Kelly. No hace muchos estabas inconsciente, Gold. Yo creo que deberías de descansar.

Kelly tiene razón. No deberías tener una batalla contra ella en este momento. Agregó enérgicamente Crystal. Te recomiendo qué-...

Se que esto es un poco apresurado, pero no todos los días tengo la oportunidad de conocer a una entrenadora con las dieciséis (16) medallas de gimnasio de Johto y Kanto. Confío en que este sería un excelente desafío para mí.

Uhh… N-no creo que esta sea una buena idea, P-pad-... Gold. Vocifero Yuna en un serio tono de voz. Coincido en lo qué dicen tus amigas. Lo mejor es que descanses y recuperes fuerzas. Además, estoy completamente segura de que en un futuro ya tendremos otras oportunidades para batallar…

Ohhh, claro. Ya entiendo. Exclamó Gold antes de colocar una pretenciosa sonrisa. No crees que pelear contra mi valga la pena, ¿verdad?

Y-yo no he dicho eso, Gold…

¿Entonces tienes miedo de que un entrenador con tan solo dos (2) medallas pueda vencerte?

¿M-miedo? Repitió Yuna frunciendo el ceño y en un indignado tono de voz ¿Q-que yo tengo miedo?

Hmph, Así es. Afirmó Gold. Pero cómo desees. Supongo que descansaré y-...

¿Con qué utilizando el viejo truco del miedo para incitar una pelea? Comentó Kelly para si misma. ¿Enserio Gold cree que eso funcionara?

Tch, De acuerdo, Gold. Acepto el desafío. Exclamó Yuna de manera enérgica ante las atónitas miradas de Crystal y Kelly. Te enseñaré de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

Woa… E-esperen un momento. Ordenó tajantemente Crystal al levantarse y colocarse entre Yuna y Gold. Yo me opongo a esto. No pueden tener una pelea…

¿Huh? ¿Porque no? Pregunto Gold. ¿Qué tiene qué tenga una pequeña batalla contra ella?

P-pues porque-...

Antes de que Crystal pudiera seguir argumentando, Yuna se levanto de dónde estaba, luego coloco su mano en el hombro de la prospecto a profesora y la miró con calidez, dulzura y suma tranquilidad.

Descuida. Manifestó Yuna, mientras que dibujaba una tímida sonrisa en sus labios. Esto no afectara nada, te lo prometo…

Ughh… C-cómo deseen. Murmuro Crystal de mala gana antes de volver a sentarse. Se que esto no terminara bien. Tengo un muy mal presentimiento de todo esto…

Supongo que de tal palo tal astilla. Susurro ahora Kelly soltando un suspiro. Ya qué más da…

* * *

 _ **Bosque Ilex, 7:15 P.M**_

* * *

Gold, Yuna, Crystal y Kelly dejaron la comodidad y calor que brindaba su campamento para adentrarse un poco más en el bosque hasta que lograron encontrar un espacio lo suficientemente amplio sin árboles cerca de un pequeño lago. La luna no estaba en el cielo esa noche, pero las estrellas brillaban con tanta intensidad que la oscuridad disminuyo considerablemente cómo para tener una batalla.

Última oportunidad Pa-... quiero decir, Gold. ¿Estás completamente seguro de querer hacer esto? Pregunto Yuna antes de recoger su cabello en una cola de cabello y luego cruzarse de brazos. Enserio aún estamos a tiempo para qué-...

Estoy total y completamente seguro de esto. Asevero Gold sin titubear. No todos los días se me presenta la oportunidad de luchar contra una entrenadora con tantas medallas. Si dejara pasar esta oportunidad, estoy convencido que me arrepentiría por el resto de mi vida. Incluso creo que regresaria a Ciudad Violet y me volveria monje de la Torre Sprout.

¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? Gritaron Crystal y Kelly al unísono con cara de muy pocos amigos.

P-p-pero a los monjes de la Torre Sprout no se les permite tener hijo ni casarse. Manifestó Yuna. ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?

Hahaha, Solo estoy bromeando. Informó Gold rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza y caminando en dirección opuesta a donde estaban las chicas para poner un poco de distancia entre ellos y así empezar la batalla de una vez por todas.

E-eso no fue para nada gracioso. Comentó Yuna para si misma a regañadientes cuando finalmente Gold estaba lo suficientemente lejos cómo para no escucharla quejarse. Mi vida depende de la tuya…

¿Te parece bien una batalla simple de uno contra uno? Pregunto Gold de manera enérgica.

Esta bien por mi…

De acuerdo… Quilava yo te elijo. Exclamó Gold al lanzar la pokebola del pokemon de fuego al suelo. Demostremosle a Yuna que tan fuertes somos.

Quilava, justo luego de salir de su pokebola inmediatamente encendió a toda potencia las llamadas de su espalda y miró con ferviente curiosidad a Yuna, cosa que inmediatamente notaron todas las chicas.

¿Quilava…? Hmph, Supongo que aun no evoluciona en Typhlosion o descubre el secreto para el fuego azul. Pensó la de oscura cabellera para si misma luego de que apareciera el pokémon de fuego. Aún te falta un largo recorrido para ser el legendario entrenador qué serás en el futuro, padre… No te imaginas todo lo que te espera.

¿Sucede algo, Yuna? Pregunto Gold al verla mirar de manera silenciosa a Quilava. No me digas qué te arrepentiste…

N-no, es solo qué-…

¿Tienes miedo? Volvió a preguntar Gold tratando de provocar a Yuna.

Grrr... T-tú lo pediste, G-gold. Exclamó Yuna de manera estoica antes de arrojar una pokebola al suelo. Pichu, yo te elijo.

De manera inmediata, un pequeño y curioso pokémon de amarillento pelaje se genero de la pokebola de Yuna. Crystal y Kelly por su parte y luego de esto, notaron ambas algo bastante peculiar en la oreja izquierda del pokémon de tipo eléctrico.

¿Por qué tu Pichu tiene tres (3) puntas en su oreja izquierda en vez de tener solo una como los demás de su especie? Pregunta Kelly en voz baja al mismo tiempo que sacaba su pokédex y revisaba con minuciosa diligencia varias fotos de diferentes Pichus.

¿H-huh? ¿De qué estás hablando? Mi Pichu no tiene-...

Pero antes de terminar lo que deseaba decir y al mirar detenidamente la oreja izquierda de su pokémon, Yuna se llevó la enorme sorpresa de ver que su Pichu tenía en ese momento tres (3) curiosas puntas en su oreja izquierda.

Quizás sea solo una mutación inofensiva. Teorizo rapidamente Crystal para restar importancia al asunto por el momento para que Gold no preguntara nada.

Luego de las palabras de Crystal, una súbita oleada de recuerdos y memorias invadieron la mente de Yuna cómo un torbellino, cosa que provocó que la de oscura cabellera tuviera que dar un par de pasos atrás para recuperar el equilibrio.

¿T-te pasa algo? Preguntó en voz baja Crystal. ¿Y-yuna?

C-creo que recordé algo…

¿Qué recordaste? Preguntó Kelly.

Recordé que justo antes de regresar en el tiempo, por alguna razón Pichu estaba afuera de su pokebola junto conmigo…

Hphm… En ese caso supongo que la alteración en la oreja de tu Pichu es producto del viaje en el tiempo. Volvio a teorizar Crystal al cruzarse de brazos. Esto realmente es fascinante y merece ser estudiado más a fondo cuando tengamos la oportunidad…

¿Pero qué rayos es lo que tanto hablan? Pregunto Gold con visible molestia y desesperación. Estoy esperando por mi batalla…

L-lo sentimos. Exclamó Yuna sonrojandose un poco en el proceso. Cómo compensacion, te dejare hacer el primer movimiento, Gold. Aprovechalo bien.

Tch, ¿Tan confiada estas de ti misma? De acuerdo. Quilava Flame Wheel (Rueda de fuego).

Hmph, ¿Con qué empezando la batalla con Flame Wheel (Rueda de Fuego)? Pichu, prepárate para atacar cuando te de la señal.

Quilava inmediatamente luego de escuchar las órdenes de Gold, dio un salto, luego empezó a correr y finalmente se rodó enteramente en una gruesa capa de fuego.

Pichu, ThunderBolt (Atactrueno). No dejes que logre acercarse a ti lo suficiente para que te golpee.

El pokémon eléctrico de un momento a otro, rápidamente generó alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo una enorme cantidad de electricidad, la cual de manera fugaz disparó para interceptar a Quilava.

Hehehe, Esto es justo lo que supuse que pasaría. Quilava, (Ataque Rápido)

¿Un ataque combinado? Gritan a la vez Crystal y Kelly.

Quilava aun rodeado enteramente por su fuego y en cuestion de milesimas de segundo, tomó más impulso para incrementar su velocidad, lo que dio cómo resultado que pudiera fácilmente esquivar el ataque de Pichu y también que esté desapareciera de la vista de todos los presentes.

I-increíble. Quilava se volvió mucho más fuerte y agil. Comentó Crystal al ver lo sucedido.

La pelea contra Bugsy le hizo bastante bien. Agregó Kelly sonriendo.

Pichu, cuida tu espalda. Quilava quiere tomarte por sorpresa. Exclamó Yuna con completa seriedad.

Quilava, efectivamente y sin previo aviso, apareció detrás de Pichu tal cómo había advertido Yuna, pero gracias a la instruccion de su entrenadora, el pequeño pokémon eléctrico pudo reaccionar a tiempo para esquivar el ataque del pokémon de Gold al saltar rápidamente a su izquierda.

¿P-pero qué rayos? ¿C-cómo sabía qué Quilava trataria de atacarte por la espalda? Pregunto el de New Bark en tono de voz que demostraba sorpresa.

P-pues… Uhhh… Fue intuicion…

Demonios… Tu sentido de la intuición es extremadamente bueno. Vociferó Gold al cruzarse de brazos. Ya veo porque tienes todas las medallas de Johto y Kanto.

Si en realidad él supiera que es que ya he visto ese ataque miles de veces hasta la saciedad cuando entrenaba con el…

En fin… Veamos cómo manejas esto. Quilava, Smokescreen. Ordenó Gold al colocarse encima de sus ojos sus característicos goggles para poder ver dentro del humo.

Quilava sin pensarlo dos (2) veces, escupió y género desde su boca una densa capa de humo la cual rodeo en cuestión de segundos todo el lugar en dónde estaban.

Pichu mantente alerta a mis órdenes y no dudes de ellas pase lo que pase. Manifestó la de oscura cabellera sin perder la calma.

Quilava, utiliza Ember (Ascuas)

Pichu, muévete a tu derecha ahora.

¿Pero qué rayos…? Quilava utiliza Ember (Ascuas) nuevamente.

Pichu, salta ahora a tu izquierda.

¿Como demonios ella logra esquivar mis ataques sin verlos? Se pregunta Gold al no poder creer cómo Yuna podía ordenarle a su pokémon sin siquiera poder ver a través de la espesa capa de humo cómo el lo hacia. ¿Será acaso su intuición de nuevo? No. Esto tiene que ser algo más…

Pichu con extrema facilidad y gracias a las órdenes de Yuna, pudo esquivar todos y cada uno de los ataques orquestados por Gold y Quilava. Luego de muchos intentos fallidos y cuando finalmente la capa de humo se disipo, Gold pudo observar de mejor manera a Yuna y se dio cuenta de algo que lo dejó sumamente frio y atonito.

¿T…Tú también tienes goggles como los míos? Preguntó el de New Bark al finalmente poder ver que la de oscura cabellera tenía unos iguales a los de el.

Maldición… Debí de guardarlos más rápido. Pensó Yuna sonriendo nerviosamente antes de quitarse sus goggles y guardarlos cuidadosamente en su mochila.

Fue una muy mala idea el dejar que ellos tuvieran esta batalla. Comentó Kelly al fruncir el ceño. A este paso el descubrirá qué hay Meowth encerrado aqui…

Gold miro de pies a cabeza a Yuna y sintió escalofrios en todo su cuerpo. Esta era la primera vez en su vida que él sentía tanta impotencia en una batalla pokémon. Jamás en el pasado alguien había podido contrarrestar todas y cada una de sus estrategias de batalla tan facilmente, ni siquiera su padre cuando entrenaban juntos la hacía parecer tan facil. Era cómo si ella conociera de antemano todos los trucos que intentaría Gold.

Gold, sugiero que nos detengamos en este momento. Propuso Yuna al notar lo afectado que estaba Gold. Continuar con esta batalla no creo que-...

Quilava, utiliza Quick attack (Ataque rápido).

Ughhh… Eres demasiado necio y testarudo cuando te lo propones. Comentó Yuna antes de suspirar sonoramente y negando posteriormente con su cabeza de manera lenta. Aunque supongo que es por eso que mamá y tu se casaron. Pichu, terminemos con esta batalla de una vez por todas. Utiliza Grass Knot (Hierba lazo).

Quilava nuevamente y cómo por arte de magia empezó a correr y desapareció de la vista de todos. El pokémon de tipo eléctrico al ver esto, rápidamente coloco sus dos (2) patas delanteras en el frio suelo y comenzo a emanar de si misma una visible aura de color verde fosforecente.

Quilava, termina con ella ahora. Exclamó enérgicamente Gold al apuntar con el dedo índice de su mano derecha al pokémon de Yuna.

El pokémon de fuego instantes después apareció a la vista del grupo, pero justo antes de que el pudiese concretar su ataque contra Pichu, la hierba y hojas que estaban debajo de sus patas empezaron a crecer hasta envolverlo y dejarlo inmóvil en menos de lo que dura un respiro.

Pichu, Iron Tail (Cola de Hierro). Ordena Yuna. Acabemos con esta pelea aquí y ahora.

M-maldicion… Q-quilava, quemas esas hojas y-...

Pero a pesar de las órdenes dadas por Gold, Pichu con gran rapidez y agilidad golpeó a Quilava en su cabeza con su cola antes de que este pudiera librarse de sus ataduras, lo que dejó cómo resultado que el pokémon de fuego no pudiera continuar con la batalla.

S-supongo que es mi victoria. Proclamó Yuna tímidamente al ver que Quilava no podía continuar la batalla.

Gold, Crystal y Kelly quedaron con la boca abierta antes el resultado de la batalla. Yuna de por si ya había demostrado lo buena entrenadora que era cuando peleo contra Crystal y Kelly a la vez, pero la batalla contra Gold sirvió para reforzar aún más ese concepto. No por nada ella decía ser la futura campeón de la liga pokémon

Q-quilava… Buen trabajo, amigo. Murmuró Gold al regresar a su pokémon para que descansara. Diste tu mejor esfuerzo y estoy orgulloso de ti…

Esa fue una buena batalla. Comentó Yuna al momento en que se terminó de acercar a dónde estaba Gold junto con Kelly y Crystal.

Odio tener que aceptarlo, pero eres extremadamente fuerte. Yo no fui rival para ti en ningún momento durante el combate. Confeso Gold a regañadientes y en un triste tono de voz. Tu Pichu realmente me sorprendio. A pesar de no estar evolucionado, ese pequeñin es muy fuerte.

Yuna sonrió y se sonrojo completamente ante el cumplido de su padre. Pichu, aprovechando la oportunidad, se acercó a Gold y en un rápido movimiento se colocó en el hombro de Gold, muy para la sorpresa del de New Bark, quien miro al pokémon eléctrico con cariño.

Tu pichu es bastante amigable. Comentó Gold al acariciar un poco detrás de las orejas al pokémon de Yuna.

Ughh… S-si tan solo supieras qué tu fuiste el que me regalo ese Pichu. Comentó Yuna de manera mental y con cierta nostalgia.

Por cierto, Yuna. Tengo una pregunta para ti.

¿Huh? ¿De qué se trata?

Ese último ataque… la combinación de Grass Knot (Hierba Lazo) con Iron Tail (Cola de Hierro) ¿Donde lo aprendiste?

Ohhh… Un viejo amigo de mi padre se lo enseño y el a su vez me lo enseño a mi. Asevero Yuna de manera automática y prácticamente sin pensar en las consecuencias de su respuesta.

¿Enserio? Pregunta incrédulo Gold. ¿Un amigo de tu padre?

D-demonios… Creo que cometí un grave error. Pensó Yuna al darse cuenta de lo que hizo.

Ese es uno de los ataques favoritos de Red cuando utiliza a su Pikachu. Manifestó Gold antes de mirar de manera seria a Yuna. ¿Ósea que el mismo Red le enseño esa técnica a tu padre?

Y-yo… Ehh…


	18. Batalla por La voz del bosque

**_Bosque Ilex, 7:29 P.M_**

* * *

Ese último ataque… la combinación de Grass Knot (Hierba Lazo) con Iron Tail (Cola de Hierro) ¿Donde lo aprendiste?

Ohhh… Un viejo amigo de mi padre se lo enseñó y él a su vez me lo enseño a mi. Aseveró Yuna de manera automática y prácticamente sin pensar en las consecuencias de su respuesta.

¿Enserio? Pregunta Gold con incredulidad. ¿Un amigo de tu padre?

D-demonios… Creo que cometí un grave error. Pensó Yuna al darse cuenta de lo que hizo.

Ese es uno de los ataques favoritos de Red cuando utiliza a su Pikachu. Manifestó Gold antes de mirar de manera seria a Yuna. ¿Ósea que el mismo Red le enseño esa técnica a tu padre?

Y-yo… Ehh…

Gold, espera. Ordenó Crystal poniéndose frente a su compañero y sonriendo nerviosamente. E-esa técnica-…

Creo que Yuna es capaz de responder por sí misma. Manifestó Gold cortando las palabras de Crystal y poniendo a Pichu en el suelo. Desde que me desperté todas ustedes están actuando de forma bastante extraña. Es como si estuvieran intentando ocultar algo de mi…

Las tres (3) chicas se miraron las unas a las otras en completo silencio, simplemente intercambiaron nerviosas miradas, puesto que todas sabían qué Gold tenía toda la razón en su acusación.

Su silencio responde por sí solo. Proclamó Gold cruzándose de brazos y soltando un suspiro al ver que ninguna de las tres (3) argumento algo al respecto. Osea que si ocultan algo de mi…

Gold, enserio no es lo que parece. Comentó finalmente Kelly al romper su silencio y dando un par de pequeños pasos al frente. Es algo… ¿como decirlo? …ammm …"complicado"

No es fácil de explicar. Anuncio Yuna al regresar a Pichu a su pokebola. C-creeme que yo deseo con todas mis fuerzas ser honesta contigo, pero por el bien de muchas cosas lo mejor es dejar las cosas así…

Por favor… ¿Qué tan complicado puede ser de explicar? Pregunto Gold cruzándose de brazos y nuevamente mirando a las tres (3) chicas con algo de molestia.

Luego del comentario de Gold y justo antes de que algunas de las chicas pudiera responder algo, desde dentro de las profundidades del bosque se pudo escuchar una especie de agudo chillido llenos de agonía. El grupo inmediatamente se puso en alertar y miraron con algo de miedo a su alrededor en busca de lo que causó tal sonido.

¿Q-qué rayos fue eso? Preguntó Kelly al inmediatamente acercarse y abrazar a Gold con temor.

Se escuchó como el grito de un pokemon. Informó Crystal aún mirando de un lado a otro con insistencia en busca del origen del chillido. O al menos eso creo…

Tengo un muy mal presentimiento de eso. Anuncio el de New Bark tratando de ocultar su evidente nerviosismo.

Un par de segundos más tarde y muy para la sorpresa del grupo, una pequeña esfera de luz de color verde fosforescente comenzó a acercarse desde el norte a gran velocidad. Está sin previo aviso y debido a la endemoniada velocidad con la que viajaba, terminó por estrellarse estrepitosamente contra el suelo a escasos metros de dónde estaban todos.

Gold, Crystal, Kelly y Yuna se miraron los unos a los otros con cierto desconcierto luego de ver caer frente a ellos la esfera de luz, quien poco a poco empezó a perder su resplandor y después de un rato esta se disipó y se pudo apreciar de mejor manera un pokémon de color verde, muy parecido a un hada con grandes ojos y unas curiosas antenas en su cabeza.

¿A-acaso ese no es el pokémon que Crystal nos enseñó en su pokédex? Preguntó Kelly. ¿Celebi era su nombre, verdad?

N-no puedo creerlo. Exclamó la prospecto a profesora pokémon. E-efectivamente ese es Celebi.

R-rayos… Y-yo creo que esta algo herido. Comentó Kelly luego de acercarse y notar un par de golpes y quemaduras en uno de los costados del pequeño cuerpo del mítico pokémon. Debemos ayudarle inmediatamente o de lo contrario-...

C-creo tener un par de pociones. Anuncio Yuna inmediatamente abriendo su mochila y luego dándole un par de estas a Kelly.

¿Celebi? Repitió ahora Gold sin entender del todo la situación. Jamas habia oido hablar de este pokémon…

Celebi es un pokémon mítico el cual se supone es el guardián de este bosque. Informó rápidamente Yuna cómo por acto reflejo.

Dejenme adivinar… Este pokémon tiene que ver con su extraño comportamiento, ¿Verdad?

En parte sí. Respondió Crystal en un avergonzado tono de voz. Todo esto es demasiado complicado de explicar, pero por el momento es mejor que-…

¿Podemos discutir esto en otro momento?. Propuso Kelly de muy mala gana, mientras rociaba cuidadosamente las pociones en el maltrecho cuerpo del mítico pokémon. Este no es el momento adecuado para hablar sobre esto…

¿E-el estará bien? Pregunto Yuna con evidente preocupación al mirar por sobre el hombro de la rubia a Celebi. ¿Se recuperara?

Gracias a las pociones, si. Informó la rubia con una tenue sonrisa. Pero necesitará descansar un poco para estar como nuevo…

¿Que creen que le pudo haber pasado? Pregunto Gold inclinando un poco su cabeza a un lado. ¿Acaso lo atacó otro pokemon salvaje?

Lo dudo mucho. Manifestó Crystal cruzando sus brazos y observando más de cerca a Celebi. A juzgar por la condición en la que estaba, es muy probable que esto fuera ocasionado por algún pokémon controlado por un entrenador…

Hmph, La chica de las coletas es muy lista a pesar de su corta edad.

¿Huh?

En ese preciso instante, se pudo sentir una increíblemente intensa sed de sangre proveniente de algún lugar del bosque, cosa que alarmó de sobremanera a todos los presentes. Posteriormente un sujeto aparentemente a mitad de sus veintes, de contextura delgada y atlética, cabello algo largo y de color plateado amarrado en una cola de caballo y quien estaba vestido con un elegante traje de color blanco hizo acto de presencia. El apareció de entre el espeso bosque, simplemente caminando de manera lenta y amenazante, cómo si fuera una especie de depredador, desde dónde había venido Celebi escasos segundos antes.

Apreciaria mucho que se alejaran de ese pokémon y me dejen capturarlo. Sugirió en un calmado tono de voz el sujeto en cuestión. O de lo contrario me veré en la penosa necesidad de tener que lastimarlos por meterse en lo que no les incumbe.

¿Pero quién demonios te crees qué eres cómo para decir algo cómo eso? Pregunto Gold de manera agresiva al colocarse rápidamente frente a las Celebi y las chicas.

¿En dónde están mis modales? Se preguntó a sí mismo y con una macabra sonrisa el sujeto de platinada cabellera. Mi nombre es Atlas Maverick, y como dije, espero por su bien se quiten de mi camino.

¿A-atlas… M-maverick? Ese nombre… El me es familiar. Pensó Yuna al posar sus ojos en el sujeto e inmediatamente poniéndose a temblar cómo una gelatina. ¿Porque siento conocerlo?

¿Te encuentras bien? Pregunto Crystal en voz baja al notar que Yuna temblaba. Estas algo pálida y-...

N-no te preocupes por mi. Aseguró Yuna con determinación. Por ahora enfoquémonos en proteger a Celebi de ese sujeto, porque tengo la impresión de que el fue quien lo atacó.

Ohhhh… ¿Pero qué es lo que ven mis ojos? Se preguntó retóricamente Atlas al notar la presencia de la de oscura cabellera detrás de Gold. Esta definitivamente qué es una muy inesperada y molesta sorpresa. La famosisima "Valkiria Roja" está viva después de todo… Increible.

¿Ehh?

Se suponía que ese ataque debió de matarte. Anuncio Atlas en tono de voz que denotaba confusión, sorpresa y molestia, antes de terminar por cruzarse de brazos. Tch, Supongo que Celebi debió de salvarte la vida de alguna manera…

¿Q-qué ese ataque debió de… matarme? Repitió Yuna con un enorme nudo en su garganta. ¿D-de que estas hablando y cómo me conoces?

¿Enserio te olvidaste de mi tan rápido, mi querida y linda Yuna? Me siento terriblemente ofendido, pero de cualquier manera, creo que lo mejor es eliminarte de una vez por todas.

¿Huh?

Sin previo aviso, Atlas sonrió de manera malévola, luego chasqueo sus dedos y posteriormente un potente rayo de energía de color púrpura es disparado desde entre las sombras del bosque y en dirección a Yuna. Gold al notar esto, saltó y empujó a un lado a la de oscura cabellera para protegerla, pero por desgracia, el de New Bark a pesar de su heroica maniobra termina por recibir en su totalidad el brutal ataque directamente en el pecho, acto que provocó que Gold se desploma estrepitosamente a un lado de Celebi cómo un viejo costal lleno de arena.

Crysta y Kelly gritaron al unisono al ver lo ocurrido y automáticamente corrieron en auxilio de su compañero, quien ahora estaba inconsciente sobre el frío pasto. El semblante en el rostro de ambas chicas demostraba temor, preocupación y angustia, mientras que Yuna yacía boquiabierta al no poder asimilar del todo lo ocurrido. Sus manos temblaban y su corazón latía con locura.

Tch… Esta es la segunda vez en el dia que alguien salva tu patética vida. Manifestó Atlas al colocar una agria expresión y negar con su cabeza. Simplemente deberías de dejar de sacrificar a los demás y morirte de una maldita vez…

E-él apenas si está respirando. Informó Crystal con desesperación y tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar luego de revisar el pulso y la respiración de Gold. Los latidos de su corazón son débiles… D-debemos de llevarlo a un hospital lo más pronto posible-…

T-TU… T-TU, MALDITO MISERABLE. Grito Kelly mirando con total odio y rencor a Atlas. TE MATARÉ… T-TE JURO QUE TE MATARE POR LASTIMARLO.

Hehe, Eres libre de intentarlo, pero te aseguro que acabarás como el pobre ingenuo que esta allá junto a mi presa. Predijo Atlas con extrema confianza y frialdad al apuntar con sus dedo índice a Gold. ¿No les parece mejor que simplemente dejemos de derramar más sangre inocente y me entreguen a Celebi por las buenas? Como símbolo de buena voluntad les daré un par de segundos para que lo piensen…

UGHHHH. TE VOY A MATAR MALDITO BASTARDO. Grito Kelly, mientras sacaba la pokebola de su Prinplup y la hacía crujir entre sus dedos. ACABARÉ CONTIGO AQUÍ Y AHORA.

K-kelly… tienes que calmarte. Ordenó Yuna tomando de la mano a la rubia y también tratando de no llorar. Esto es exactamente lo que él está buscando…

P-pero…

Si lo intentas atacar sola y en este estado, te podría pasar lo mismo que a Gold o incluso peor…

Grrr… me subestimas…

Yo se perfectamente de lo que eres capaz de hacer cuando te lo propones, pero no dejes que tus sentimientos tomen el control en este momento. Sugirió Yuna con voz entrecortada y con un par de lágrimas en sus ojos. T-tanto tú, como tambien Crystal, juegan un papel importante para el futuro… Para mi futuro…

La rubia miró a Yuna con detenimiento y trato de tranquilizarse lo más que pudo. Ella muy en el fondo sabía que Yuna tenía razón en lo que decía, pero era extremadamente difícil controlar todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Sus más primitivos instintos estaban a punto de salirse fuera de control.

¿Y bien? ¿Me dejaran capturar a Celebi por las buenas o-...?

¿Porque deseas tanto a Celebi? Pregunto Yuna. No entiendo porque tienes que llegar a estos extremos…

¿Estos extremos? Repite Atlas con visible indignación y repudio. TU Y TU MALDITA FAMILIA ME LLEVARON A ESTOS EXTREMOS.

¿M-mi familia?

Primero fueron los bastardos entrenadores de Pueblo Paleta, quienes lo arruinaron todo. Luego fue el mal nacido de tu padre junto a sus amiguitos y Lance. Ellos se interpusieron en los planes de mi padre para revivir al Equipo Rocket hace veinticinco (25) años atrás, y ahora tu te entrometes en mis planes.

Y-yo… no lo recuerdo… N-no recuerdo nada de lo que me estas hablando…

Hahahahahaha… Que importa que no lo recuerdes. Aseveró Atlas de manera enérgica y algo maniaca. De cualquier manera hoy es el dia en el que finalmente cumplire mi gloriosa venganza y también es el dia en el que acabare con tu patética vida. Todo esto lo lograre con la ayuda de Celebi.

T-tu… planeas viajar en el tiempo. Concluyó Crystal. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? El intenta viajar al pasado para alterarlo a su antojo…

Estas en lo correcto, jovencita. Con la ayuda de Celebi viajaré al pasado y así podré evitar la caída del Equipo Rocket a manos de Red, Blue y Green; Luego, matare al padre de esa perra y así evitaré que ella nazca. Básicamente matare a muchos pidgeys con una sola piedra.

Yuna, luego del enérgico discurso de Atlas, sintió una estrepitosa y violenta oleada de recuerdos empezar a fluir dentro de su cabeza con un río desbordándose, lo que provocó que ella perdiera el equilibrio y termina de rodillas sobre el pasto. Ella finalmente estaba empezando paulatinamente a recordar acerca de si misma y también de cómo terminó en esta línea de tiempo junto con Celebi.

¿Y-yuna…?

E-estoy bien. Informó Yuna jadeando un poco y sacudiendo su cabeza al ver las preocupadas expresiones que tenían Crystal y Kelly. Y-ya finalmente recuerdo todo… Ahora sé cómo y porqué termine aquí…

Ya era tiempo de que lo hicieras. Murmuró Kelly. ¿Que recuerdas?

Atlas Maverick es el hijo del líder que suplanto a Giovanni luego de su desaparición. El hace un par de años atrás intentó desde el anonimato revivir nuevamente al Equipo Rocket, pero falló en su intento gracias a qué me interpuse en su camino y lo detuve antes de que pudiera causar daño, así cómo mi padre se interpuso en el camino del suyo y lo derrotó en una climática batalla en medio de Ciudad Goldenrod. Atlas luego de nuestro primer enfrentamiento escapó y mantuvo un perfil bajo por un par de meses, hasta que fue visto en los alrededores de Ciudad Azalea. Obviamente fui inmediatamente para investigar y me enteré de que tenía por objetivo capturar al mítico pokémon conocido como Celebi para alterar el pasado, así que interviene de nuevo y terminamos luchando en medio del Bosque Ilex, pero…

¿Pero… ?

Cuando lo vencí me descuide. Confesó Yuna con extrema tristeza y frustración. Él aprovechó esa oportunidad para atacarme por la espalda y estoy completamente segura de que debí de morir junto a Pichu… Pero algo sucedió y aquí estoy. Lo último que recuerdo fue una luz blanca, así que supongo que ese fue el momento en dónde Celebi me trajo aquí…

Celebi debió de traerte a esta época para salvarte la vida. Teorizo Crystal en voz baja. Asumo que en el proceso de traerte aquí para salvarte, Celebi debió de traer a Atlas también, aunque aparentemente él aún no se da cuenta de que ya está en el pasado…

Tch… Supongo que tendremos que hacer esto por las malas. Vociferó Atlas con molestia al ver a las chicas murmurando. ¿Les parece si empezamos…? Tengo un pasado que reparar.

Acabemos con este sujeto lo más rápido posible. Susurro Kelly al abrir la pokebola de su Prinplup a la vez que miraba con completo odio a Atlas. Nadie se mete con mi Gold y vive para contarlo.

Es nuestro Gold. Corrigió Crystal lanzando la pokebola de Bayleef al pasto. Mientras más rápido acabemos con el, más rápido podremos llevar a Gold a un hospital.

El se arrepentira por todo esto. Anuncio con extrema seriedad Yuna al abrir la pokebola de su Scizor. Lo juro por mi padre que le haré pagar muy caro.

Atlas al ver cómo las chicas habían sacado ahora tres (3) pokémon, rio a carcajadas y nuevamente chasqueo sus dedos, acción que provocó de manera casi automática que otros tres (3) poderosos rayos de energía de color púrpura fueran disparados, casi de manera simultánea, desde la oscuridad del bosque en dirección a ellas.

Esta vez no funcionara. Aseguró Yuna. Scizor, ya sabes qué hacer.

Prinplup, Ice Beam (Rayo de Hielo)

Bayleef, Razor Leaf (Hojas Navaja)

El pokemon tipo metal con excesiva facilidad y precisión desintegró el primer rayo tan solo utilizando sus afiladas garras, mientras que los otros dos (2) fueron neutralizados por los ataques de Prinplup y Bayleef respectivamente.

Supongo que no tiene caso que sigas escondido Houndoom. Manifestó Atlas al ver lo sucedido. Es el momento de destruir a nuestros enemigos de frente.

Inmediatamente luego del comentario de Atlas, un cuadrupedo pokémon de color negro recubiertos de blancos huesos, hocico de color naranja y con dos (2) torneados cuernos encima de su cabeza, hizo acto de presencia, y se colocó enfrente del de plateada cabellera.

Prinplup, Bubblebeam (Rayo burbujas). Ordenó Kelly. Acaba con el.

Ese patético e insignificante ataque no es nada contra nosotros. Houndoom, Mega evoluciona.

¿Mega evoluciona? Repitió Crystal. Oh no…

Houndoom asintió y al instante rodeo por completo su cuerpo en una brillante luz arcoiris la cual repelió sin problemas el ataque de Prinplup. Posteriormente el aspecto del pokémon de Atlas cambió de manera drástica. Houndoom ahora era más grande, musculoso y los huesos que cubrían su cuerpo incrementaron su tamaño de forma considerable hasta parecer una especie de armadura.

Crystal y Kelly luego de presenciar en primera fila la mega evolución de Houndoom, empezaron a temblar involuntariamente. Ellas podían sentir vivamente tanto la sed de sangre del pokemon de Atlas, como también los deseos malignos que se desprendían de ambos.

Houndoom, terminemos con ellas. Feint Attack (Finta).

Maldición… Scizor cúbrenos. Ordenó Yuna en un desesperado tono de voz al intuir las intenciones de Atlas. No dejes que Houndoom se acerque a-...

Pero muy a pesar de la prodigiosa velocidad de Scizor, Houndoom en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo, logró evadir sin problemas al pokemon de Yuna y luego atacó con facilidad por la espalda a Prinplup y a Bayleef, lo dejó cómo resultado que ambos pokémon se desmayaran.

Debieron de aceptar mi propuesta y hacer esto por las buenas. Manifestó con una burlona sonrisa Atlas al ver el resultado del ataque de su pokemon. Me dejara un muy mal sabor de boca el tener que matar a unas chicas tan lindas cómo ustedes, pero supongo que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale…

Grrr… ¿Que se supone debemos de hacer? Pregunto Crystal luego de regresar a Bayleef a su pokebola. Y-yo no creo que mi Eevee, Mareep o Marill puedan competir con la velocidad de esa cosa…

Riolu tampoco sería capaz de alcanzarlo o hacerle daño y Natu tiene desventaja de tipo. Informó Kelly con tristeza al también regresar a su pokemon. Ughhh… E-esto es tan frustrante…

Déjenme esto a mi. Exclamó Yuna con cara de muy pocos amigos antes de mirar de reojo a Gold y notar que el a duras penas respiraba. Yo, Yuna Soleil Tsubasa, no me convertí en la campeona de la liga pokémon por mi linda cara. Mi apodo es la "Valkiria Roja" y pretendo demostrar aquí y ahora de lo que soy capaz.

¿Qué es lo que harás? Pregunto Crystal.

Yuna respondió a la pregunta de Crystal con una tímida sonrisa, luego sacó una brillante cadena de oro, la cual estaba puesta en su cuello y oculta entre su blusa, la cual tenía una especie de roca colocada en ella, para posteriormente mirar con profunda determinación y odio a Atlas.

Por el honor de mi familia, por el honor de mis padres y por el bienestar del pasado, del presente y del futuro, debemos vencerlo a cómo dé lugar. Exclamó Yuna. Scizor, Mega Evoluciona.

El pokémon de tipo metal, al igual que la brillante roca que estaba en la cadena alrededor del cuello de Yuna, empezaron ambos a brillar en perfecta resonancia con un brillo de color arco iris, la cual iluminó por un par de segundos todo el bosque a su alrededor. Cuando finalmente la luz pierde intensidad, todos los presentes pudieron apreciar con asombro cómo Scizor era ahora un poco más grande y corpulento, sus garras metálicas ahora eran un poco más alargadas y el recubrimiento metálico de su cuerpo se veía un poco más ligero que antes.

¿Así que al fin la campeona se digna en tomar las cosas enserio y decidió utilizar la verdadera forma del pokémon por el cual la llaman " Valkiria Roja? Pregunto Atlas de manera relajada y algo sarcástica. Houndoom, rostiza a ese insecto con Flamethrower (Lanzallamas)

Scizor, Defog (Despejar).

El pokemon de metal casi sin esforzarse del todo, detuvo la intensa y enorme llamarada que escupió Houndoom solamente batiendo sus alas un par de veces muy para el desagrado de Atlas, quien al ver lo sucedido, apretó sus puños e hizo rechinar sus dientes.

Tch… Houndoom, Dark Pulse (Pulso Umbrío). Mándalos al otro mundo.

Scizor, redirige ese ataque.

El pokémon de fuego siguiendo las órdenes de su entrenador, lanzó inmediatamente desde su boca un enorme y potente rayo de color púrpura con negro, el cual justo antes de que pudiera cumplir su cometido, fuese absorbido por las garras de Scizor, y posteriormente dirigido a Houndoom con más velocidad e intensidad que antes, acto que dio cómo resultado que el pokémon de Atlas perdiera su forma mega evolucionada y quedara parcialmente aturdido luego de ser impactado por su propio ataque al no poder esquivarlo a tiempo.

Scizor, ahora acabalo con Superpower (Fuerza Bruta)

Posteriormente y sin darle tiempo alguno de reacción, Scizor tomó impulso y luego embistió de manera tan violenta a Houndoom, qué se pudo escuchar con lujo de detalles cómo el ataque provocó que se le partieran un par de huesos al pokémon de tipo fuego, ante las atónitas miradas de Crystal y Kelly. Atlas, por su parte y al ver lo sucedido, soltó un ahogado grito de frustración al mismo tiempo que corría y se arrodillaba frente a su convaleciente y herido pokémon. La victoria de Yuna era ahora un hecho innegable.

¿C-cómo pudiste? Pregunto Atlas al mirar de reojo y con odio a Yuna. TE MALDIGO. AHGGGHHHHHHHH…

Al fin todo acabo. Comentó Crystal soltando un enorme suspiro de alivio.

Aún tenemos que llevar a Gold al hospital. Mencionó Kelly al revisar a su compañero. El parece estar estable, pero su condición seguirá empeorando con cada minuto que perdamos aquí.

TE MALDIGO A TI Y A TU FAMILIA. Grito Atlas al regresar a su Houndoom a su pokebola. TE MALDIGO YUNAAAAAAA…

Ya no volveras a causarle más daño a personas inocentes nunca más. Anunció con firmeza la de oscura cabellera al acercarse de manera cuidadosa junto a Scizor a dónde estaba Atlas. Tienes que aceptar que el pasado es irreparable. Te juro cómo campeona que soy que mientras yo viva, el Equipo Rocket jamás volverá a surgir de entre las cenizas.

HAHAHAHAHAHA… TIENES RAZON EN ESO… FINALMENTE ESTAMOS DE ACUERDO EN ALGO YUNA.

¿Huh?

E-el esta demente. Manifestó Crystal al ver reír a Atlas de manera frenética y alocada. La derrota le hizo perder la razón…

ES CIERTO QUE EL EQUIPO ROCKET NO SURGIRÁ SI TU SIGUES CON VIDA, ASÍ QUE ME ASEGURARE DE ACABAR CONTIGO AQUÍ Y AHORA. Proclamó Atlas sacando de uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño interruptor de color negro. ESTE ES TU FIN.

¿Ehh?

Este pequeño y lindo interruptor que tengo conmigo acciona una bomba que tengo puesta en mi traje. HAHAHAHAHA, NI SIQUIERA TU AMADO SCIZOR ES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE RÁPIDO CÓMO PARA VOLAR CON TODAS USTEDES ANTES DE QUE ESTO EXPLOTE…. HAHAHAHAHA… HASTA NUNCA, VALKIRIA ROJA. TE VERÉ EN EL INFIERNO.

Yuna miró con frustración desolación a Atlas al mismo tiempo que un agitante sentimiento de impotencia invadía su corazón, ya que ella sabía que él estaba en lo correcto, ni Scizor ni tampoco alguno de sus otros pokémon sería capaz de hacer algo para evitar la explosión. Crystal y Kelly se arrodillaron frente a Gold y se abrazaron la una a la otra en espera de su inevitable y triste final, pero cómo por arte de magia y justo antes de que Atlas pudiese apretar el interruptor, Celebi se levantó de dónde estaba y rápidamente creó un portal en forma de espejo el cual absorbió al de platinada cabellera, atrapandolo dentro de él cómo si fuera una red de pescar.

¿P-pero qué demonios…? SÁCAME DE AQUÍ MALDITA CRIATURA INÚTIL. Ordenó Atlas con desesperación y angustia. TENGO QUE MATAR A ESA PERR-...

Pero las palabras de Atlas fueron en vano. Celebi inmediatamente cerró el portal y posteriormente se pudo escuchar un escabroso estruendo desde su interior antes de terminar de desvanecerse en pleno aire, seguidamente de los moribundos gritos de desesperación y dolor de Atlas al perecer. Al cabo de unos segundos, nuevamente la quietud volvió a imperar en el bosque ilex, dando la extraña y escalofriante sensación de que todo lo qué había sucedido fue como un mal sueño el cual nadie nunca sabrá.

C-celebi… tú nos salvaste. Vociferó Yuna con incredulidad y visiblemente conmocionada. T-tu me volviste a salvar de morir… G-gracias.

Celebi respondió a lo dicho por Yuna con una amplia sonrisa, para posteriormente flotar alegremente alrededor de la de oscura cabellera. Era un hecho que las pociones dadas por Kelly fueron efectivas para curar sus heridas.

Oh no. E-esto es malo. Exclamó Crystal en un desesperado tono al notar cómo la expresión en el rostro de Gold cambiaba repentinamente, muy a pesar de aún estar inconsciente. Y-yuna, ven rápido…

Gold, resiste porfavor. Ordenó Kelly en un nervioso tono de voz. N-no puedes dejarme así… Y-yo te necesito… Y-yo te amo…

Poco a poco y de manera lenta, los ojos de Gold se abrieron. Fue cómo si la voz de Kelly terminó por despertarlo.

¿E-estas bien? Preguntó Kelly. ¿Cómo te sientes, Gold?

¿K-ke-kelly… C-crystal? Murmuró Gold de manera extremadamente débil antes toser sonoramente y escupir algo de sangre al pasto. Ughhh… Me siento muy cansado…

C-creo que tiene hemorragia interna. Manifestó horrorizada Crystal entre lágrimas. Debemos salir de este maldito bosque AHORA.

D-demonios… T-todo se ve tan oscuro… N-no puedo ver casi nada y… siento mucho frío… Me gustaría dormir un poco, ¿d-de acuerdo?

G-gold, no puedes dormirte. Exclamó Kelly al tomar de la mano al de New Bark. Debes de aguantar y permanecer consciente. T-te ayudaremos, pero p-por favor… no te duermas…

Utilizaremos a Scizor para sacarte de este lugar y llevarte al hospital más cercano. Informó Yuna entre sollozos. Resiste…Gold. Por favor resiste…

Ha… Ha… Ha… Perdonenme por ser un… inútil… Al final no pude… darles la respuesta que tanto… querían… Ughh… S-soy patético… De seguro Red y mi padre estarían decepcionados de mi…

C-CALLATE. Ordenó de un grito Crystal con la voz ya entrecortada. S-SOLO CALLATE Y AHORRA TUS FUERZAS. NO ES EL MOMENTO PARA QUE DIGAS COSAS ASÍ…

L-las amo mucho. E-e-enserio ambas son lo m-m-mejor que me ha pa-pasado. Murmuró el de New Bark antes de volver a cerrar lentamente sus ojos y finalmente dejándose llevar.

N-no… Por favor no… Oh arceus, sálvalo por lo que más quieras. Imploro Kelly acostándose sobre él ahora inerte e inmóvil pecho de su amado. Y-yo no puedo vivir sin él… NO QUIERO VIVIR SIN ÉL… A-ALGUIEN AYUDENOS…

Gold esta-…

NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRLO. Gritó Kelly de manera agresiva al mismo tiempo que tomaba por el cuello de la blusa a Crystal. No lo digas… por favor… Crystal. El no puede… él simplemente no puede…

Muerto. Vociferó Yuna entre lágrimas instantes antes de caer estrepitosamente al suelo y retorcerse de dolor. Ugghhh…

YUNA. Gritaron a la vez Crystal y Kelly al ver a la chica desplomarse.

Cómo si fuera polvo en el aire, poco a poco el cuerpo de Yuna se estaba empezando a desintegrar al estilo de una casa de naipes. Ella aparentemente estaba siendo borrada de la realidad misma, ya que sin Gold vivo, ella no podría existir del todo. Era cómo si el universo mismo estuviera corrigiendo una anormalidad.

S-supongo que este es el final de mi historia. Informó con resignación Yuna cerrando sus ojos y soltando un largo suspiro antes de volver a mirar con tristeza el cuerpo de su padre. Mi existencia ya no está sujeta a este mundo. Lo único que me queda ahora es desaparecer cómo si nunca hubiera existido… Mierda, al final Atlas gano despues de todo…

Crystal y Kelly se sentían en ese momento inútiles e impotentes. Ellas ahora lo unico que podian hacer era mirar con tristeza cómo el cuerpo de Yuna se iba desvaneciendo y haciendo polvo, pero instantes antes de que Yuna desapareciera por completo, Celebi se acercó al cuerpo sin vida de Gold y posteriormente lo rodeo con la misma luz con la que él brillaba.

¿Q-qué está haciendo Celebi? Pregunto Crystal al ver al verde pokemon rodear al cuerpo de Gold con su luz.

Creo que lo está… curando. Informó Kelly secando las lágrimas de sus ojos. El está curando a Gold.

Instantes después y de manera sorpresiva, la desintegración del cuerpo de Yuna se detuvo para posteriormente volver a formarse justo cuando Celebi dejó de alumbrar el cuerpo de Gold con su luz y todas notaron que el de New Bark nuevamente estaba respirando, solamente que aún estaba inconsciente. Un par de segundos después, el cuerpo de Yuna estaba en perfectas condiciones y cómo si nada hubiese pasado.

G-gracias, Celebi. Manifestó Yuna sonriendo ampliamente. Gracias por todo esto…

Estas son demasiadas emociones fuertes por un dia. Proclamó Crystal dándole un beso en la mejilla a Gold. Mi corazón no sería capaz de aguantar más sorpresas…

Tienes razón. Afirma Kelly ahora fijando sus ojos en Yuna y exhalando todo el aire de sus pulmones. Pero ahora solo queda una sola cosa más por hacer.

¿Qué cosa? Pregunta Yuna con curiosidad.

Que nos digas de una buena vez quién de nosotros dos (2) sera tu madre en el futuro.

¿HUHHH? N-no de nuevo. Exclamó Yuna, mientras fruncia el ceño y daba un par de pasos atrás. P-padre, porfavor ayudame…

Justo luego del comentario de Yuna, Gold inesperadamente abrió sus ojos cómo por acto reflejo. El se despertó dando incontables manotazos al aire, cómo si hubiese estado dentro de una larga pesadilla por más tiempo del debido, y su respiración era igual de sonora que un abanico.

GOLD. Gritaron con alegría Crystal y Kelly abalanzándose sobre su compañero, abrazándolo con fuerza y posteriormente rompiendo en llanto, al mismo tiempo que Yuna rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza, soltaba un gran suspiro de alivio y sonreía de felicidad al ver a su padre sano y salvo junto a Celebi.

Woaaaa… ¿Que les sucede? Pregunta Gold al ver a ambas chicas llorar sobre el. ¿Porque tanto drama?

Lo sentimos. Dijeron a la vez ambas chicas luego de separarse de su compañero.

¿Porque tengo la impresión de que me perdí de algo importante? Preguntó el de New Bark frunciendo el ceño. Ughh… Me siento un poco mareado.

Supongo que es normal que te sientas asi. Aseveró Crystal con una nerviosa sonrisa. Después de todo lo que ocurrio aqui, no me sorprende que te sientas un poco mareado.

¿Que se supone ocurrió aquí? Pregunto Gold. ¿Y quién es ese pequeñín que está allá con Yuna?

Ese es Celebi. Informó la rubia instantes después de levantarse del pasto junto con Crystal y Gold. ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?

¿Se supone debería de hacerlo?

Claro que si. Exclamaron nuevamente Crystal y Kelly al unísono.

Sinceramente lo último que recuerdo es que Yuna me derroto en una batalla. Lo demás en mi memoria es borroso… ¿Qué rayos me sucedio?

Fascinante. Creo que Celebi no curó el cuerpo de Gold en sí. Teorizo Crystal al ahora enfocar sus ojos en el verde pokémon. Creo que lo más acertado sería decir qué Celebi regreso el cuerpo de Gold a un punto en el tiempo en dónde él se encontraba sin daños. Fue cómo una especie de "Crono regresión selectiva".

¿"C-crono regresión selectiva"? Repitió Kelly con cara de pocos amigos. ¿De dónde rayos sacas ese tipo de términos tan rebuscados?

Hehe, pues muy a diferencia de ti, yo dedicaba mi tiempo libro a leer. Aseveró Crystal al colocar una pretenciosa sonrisa. No es mi culpa que tu seas-...

En verdad es un gusto que esté sano y salvo, Padre. Manifiesto Yuna de manera prácticamente mecanica cuando finalmente se acercó a Gold junto a Celebi. No sabes lo mucho que me alegra que esté bien.

Espera un momento… ¿Acaso me dijiste "Padre"?

Y así se va nuestro esfuerzo por el retrete. Murmuró Kelly inmediatamente negando con su cabeza en señal de desaprobación. Demonios…

La inocencia corre por las venas de ambos. Agrega Crystal encogiéndose de hombros.

Ummmm… F-fue un error… L-lo que quise decir fue-...

Olvídalo, Yuna. Comentó Kelly al colocar su mano derecha en uno de los hombros de la de oscura cabellera. Creo que ya no podremos ocultar esto por más tiempo…

Aún sigo sin entender qué rayos sucedido aquí. Manifestó Gold de mala gana. Tengo muchísimas preguntas para ustedes y-...

Cuando regresemos al campamento, te contaremos todo lo que sucedió. Asevero Crystal, mientras soltaba un exagerado suspiro lleno de exasperacion. Aunque desde ahora te digo que será un poco difícil de digerir…

Ya veremos eso. Comentó el de New Bark. Ya lo veremos…

* * *

 _ **Campamento, Bosque Ilex, 8:02 P.M**_

* * *

E-espera un momento, déjame ver si entendí bien. Exclamó Gold casi boquiabierto y caminando nerviosamente de un lugar a otro cómo un pokémon enjaulado. T-tu eres la futura campeona de la liga pokémon y además también seras mi futura hija…

A-así es. Afirmó Yuna con visible vergüenza a la vez que su pálido rostro se tornaba de color rojo. T-tu me enseñaste todo lo que sé de batallas e inclusive me regalaste para mi cumpleaños número quince (15) a Pichu y a Scizor.

Hablando de ese Scizor, ¿Acaso ese no es el de mi padre?

Uhh… S-si. Mi abuelo eventualmente te dará a Scizor, y tu me lo pasaras a mi. Supongo que es una especie de tradición…

De acuerdo, ahora que sé sobre Yuna, me gustaría saber qué fue lo que sucedió. ¿Cómo es que de nuevo termine inconsciente?

Un miembro del Equipo Rocket del futuro intentó asesinar a Yuna, pero tu te interpusiste y evitaste que la lastimaran. Informó Kelly cruzándose de brazos. Solo que cómo resultado del ataque terminaste muy mal herido.

Y-ya veo… ¿Qué más?

El objetivo de ese sujeto era el de capturar a Celebi para alterar el pasado y así evitar que Red, Blue y Green derrotaran a Giovanni. Informó ahora Crystal. El deseaba que el Equipo Rocket nunca se disolviera y qué Giovanni tuviera éxito en sus planes.

¿Sabes qué todo esto es bastante difícil de digerir, verdad? Ya de por si me cuesta trabajo aceptar que la de alli es mi hija, quien por cierto es más grande que todos nosotros en edad…

Conste que te lo advertí. Murmuró Crystal. Te dije que esto sería difícil de aceptar.

Ughhh, ¿Algo más que deseen decirme? Preguntó el de New Bark antes de pasar lentamente ambas manos por su rostro. ¿Alguna otra sorpresa que quieran revelar?

P-pues… Ehhh… Digamos qué también moriste por un par de segundos debido al ataque que recibiste por salvar a Yuna. Informó la prospecto a profesora pokémon con algo de vergüenza.

¿Q-qué yo… morí? T-tienen que estar bromeando…

P-pero Celebi luego logró revivirte. Anuncio Kelly de manera rápida para evitar alarmar más de lo debido a su amado. El al hacer esto evitó que Yuna se desvaneciera de la realidad.

Disculpa, pero Celebi técnicamente no revivio a Gold. Corrigió Crystal en un tono que denotaba superioridad. Celebi simplemente regresó su cuerpo a un punto en el tiempo en dónde-...

Si, si ya lo sabemos, Crystal. Interrumpió Kelly de manera agresiva. Solo que hay algo que aún no sabemos.

¿Algo que no sabemos? Repitió Gold con curiosidad. ¿Y eso es…?

Quien entre Crystal y yo es la madre de Yuna. Manifestó enérgicamente la rubia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Escúpelo, Yuna. ¿Quien de nosotras dos (2) finalmente se llevó al Meowth al agua?

Esperen un momento. Ordenó Gold sonrojándose violentamente. ¿Osea que yo en un futuro… l-l-l-lo haré con-…?

Y-ya les dije que no puedo decir ese tipo de información. Si lo hiciera, puedo por error alterar el curso natural de las cosas en el futuro…

Supongo que lo mejor es que no lo sepamos ese tipo de cosas. Comentó Crystal en un triste tono de voz. Es mejor de este modo…

Gracias, Crys. Murmuró Yuna sonrojándose ampliamente. Pero creo que lo mejor es que ahora me retire junto con Celebi. Temo por qué mi presencia en esta época pueda tener terribles consecuencias en mi propio tiempo.

¿Tan pronto? Pregunto Gold. Pero si apenas pudimos hablar y conocernos…

Es necesario que regrese a mi linea de tiempo lo más pronto posible, padre. Espero porfavor me entiendas…

Yuna… me alegra mucho el haberte conocido. Confesó Gold al mismo tiempo qué se acercaba a su hija y le daba un fuerte abrazo, seguido de un beso en su frente. Estoy completamente seguro que mi yo del futuro está muy orgullo de ti. Te lo garantizo.

P-padre… Y-yo… Uhh… M-muchas gracias. Enserio, aprecio tus palabras.

Hehehe, Espero que nos podamos ver pronto. Manifestó Gold.

Oh, descuida, padre. En unos años más nos volveremos a encontrar. Eso tenlo por seguro.

¿E-e-en unos años más? Repitió Gold al sentir cómo un enorme nudo se empezaba a formar en su garganta antes de voltear a mirar a Crystal y Kelly. ¿E-exactamente qué tantos años?

Por mi propio bien, me temo que no puedo responder esa pregunta. Manifestó Yuna con cierta vergüenza, mientras qué Celebi abría un brillante portal de color dorado parecido a un cristal frente a ella. En verdad lamento esto, pero enserio no puedo revelar más información…

No te olvides de nosotras. Agregó Kelly cruzándose de brazos.

Te extrañaremos mucho, Yuna. Manifestó Crystal en un triste tono de voz.

Pronto nos volveremos a ver. Se los aseguro…

Uhhh… Celebi, ¿Podrias ayudarnos a salir de esté bosque? Pregunto rápidamente Gold. Digamos que estamos un poco-...

Perdidos. Exclamó Crystal al interrumpir a Gold. Estamos completamente perdidos en este maldito bosque…

¿Podrías ayudarlos Celebi? Pregunta ahora Yuna. ¿Si?

Celebi alegremente asiente con la cabeza y crea inmediatamente de la nada otro brillante portal a la derecha de donde estaba el primero. Gold, Crystal y Kelly al ver esto, rápidamente guardaron y recogieron todas sus pertenencias.

Bueno, supongo que este es el adiós. Anuncio Gold con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios. Fue un verdadero placer conocerte, Yuna.

No es un adiós, Padre, es un hasta pronto. Corrige la de oscura cabellera.

Hehehe, tienes razón…

Agradezco todo lo que ustedes dos (2) hicieron por mi. Manifestó ahora Yuna volteando a mirar a Crystal y Kelly. Enserio les debo mucho.

Descuida, no fue nada. Aseveró Kelly de manera relajada. Es lo menos qué podíamos hacer por ti.

Cuidate mucho, ¿si? Propuso ahora Crystal.

Yuna miró por última vez a Gold, luego a Kelly y Crystal con profundo dolor y nostalgia. Ella sabía que no seria la ultima vez que se vería o hablarian, ya que los tres (3) estaban vivos en su futuro, pero todas maneras dolía profundamente el hecho de tener que irse de esa manera luego de todo lo que vivieron juntos.

Madre… Enserio gracias por todo esto. Manifestó Yuna con una alegre sonrisa al mirar a ambas chicas antes de entrar al portal junto a Celebi y desaparecer por siempre de ese lugar.

¿Acaso ella dijo lo que creo que ella dijo? Pregunto Gold volteando a ver a sus compañeras al mismo tiempo que el primer portal se desvanecía.

¿MADRE? Gritaron ambas chicas al unísono.

¿Seré su madre?… SERÉ SU MADRE. Grito Kelly de manera frenética al saltar de alegría de un lado al otro. YO SERÉ LA MADRE DE TU HIJA, GOLD. SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…

YO SERÉ SU MADRE. Corrigió Crystal con agresividad. ES OBVIO QUE YUNA ME MIRABA Y SE REFERÍA A MI.

¿ESTAS CIEGA? ELLA ME ESTABA MIRANDO A MÍ. Anuncio Kelly. NO SEAS UNA MALA PERDEDORA Y ACEPTA LA DERROTA.

CIEGAS ESTAS TU, CUATRO OJOS.

¿C-CUATRO OJOS? Repitió Kelly evidentemente ofendida por el comentario de su compañera. ¿A QUIÉN DEMONIOS LE DICES CUATRO OJOS…?

Creo que hubiese sido mejor si Celebi me hubiera dejado morir. Murmuró Gold de un suspiro. ¿Enserio yo en el futuro terminare con alguna de estas dos (2) chifladas?

Milésimas de segundo después, el segundo portal creado por Celebi absorbió sin previo aviso a Gold, Crystal y Kelly de manera violenta.

* * *

 _ **Veinticinco (25) años en el futuro, En las afueras de Pueblo New Bark.**_

* * *

Hace ya un par de minutos que se había terminado de ocultar el sol por completo en el pueblo más pequeño y pacífico de toda la región Johto. La luna empezaba poco a poco a hacer acto de presencia en el cielo, mientras que ahora varios HootHoot y Noctowl se podían ver volando en los alrededores en busca de algún Rattata desprevenido para cenar. Yuna, finalmente había regresado a su querido pueblo natal después de su isual aventura en el Bosque Ilex con las versiones pasadas de sus padres.

Un sin fin de emociones, sentimientos y recuerdos invadieron la mente de la hermosa campeona de Johto y Kanto justo al momento en que ella entró de lleno al pueblo y empezó a recorrer lentamente el camino de regreso a su hogar. Ella ahora miraba con un increíblemente poderoso sentimiento de nostalgia todo a su alrededor, desde las sencillas casas de sus vecinos, hasta los algo concurridos establecimientos comerciales, desde los vehículos que pasaban por las ya no tan rústicas calles de asfalto, hasta los pacíficos transeúntes, quienes al verla, la saludaban con energía, mientras que uno a uno los postes de tendido eléctrico encendían sus luces para iluminar las calles. Yuna amaba con todo su corazón el vivir en un lugar tan tranquilo cómo New Bark, y muy en el fondo de su corazón sabía lo afortunada que era, puesto que no todos los días un mítico pokémon te llevaba al pasado a conocer a tus padres o también impedía de manera directa tu muerte o la de tu progenitor. Era evidente que la suerte estaba de su lado, al menor por el dia de hoy.

Padre, Madre. Estoy de regreso. Anuncio Yuna enérgicamente al momento en que abría la puerta de su casa, se quitaba sus zapatillas y dejaba su mochila a un lado. ¿Están aquí?

Ohh, hola cariño. ¿En dónde estabas? Se escuchó preguntar desde la cocina a la tierna e inconfundible voz de su madre, quien en ese momento estaba ocupada dando los toques finales a la cena. Nos tenías algo preocupados.

Hahaha, Digamos que me entretuve un poco. Informó Yuna con una nerviosa sonrisa en sus labios justo cuando entro a la cocina y observo de pies a cabeza a su amada madre. Fue cómo una cita con el pasado…

¿Te entretuviste un poco con una cita del pasado?

Te prometo que durante la cena explicare todo lo sucedido. Aseveró la de oscura cabellera de manera picara y juguetona. Por cierto, ¿En dónde está Papá? ¿Aún está en el trabajo o-...?

Gold llegó de su trabajo hace cómo diez (10) minutos atrás. Informó la madre de Yuna antes de colocar una tenue sonrisa llena de nostalgia en sus labios. El ahora mismo está en el patio de atrás observando el anochecer y la luna cómo es de costumbre.

Hehehe, nada nuevo. Murmuró Yuna. Pero hablando de él, tengo una pregunta…

¿Cual es, cariño?

¿Qué fue lo que te enamoró de él exactamente? Se cómo se conocieron y toda la historia de su viaje por Johto y Kanto, pero nunca me comentaste porque y cómo te enamoraste de el.

Ohh… E-esa es una excelente pregunta. ¿Te parece si durante la cena te cuento todo con lujo de detalles?

Yuna asintió alegremente, luego le dio un rápido beso a su madre en su mejilla y posteriormente salió al patio trasero de su casa cómo un rayo. Ella al salir vio a su padre junto a su fiel Typhlosion. Ambos estaban en ese momento acostados en el verde y frío césped admirando el recién oscurecido cielo.

¿Se puede saber en dónde estabas metida? Pregunto Gold al ver a su hija acercarse. No he sabido de ti desde la mañana…

L-lo lamento, padre…

Cielos, Yuna. El hecho de que ahora seas la "Campeona" de Johto y Kanto no te da el derecho a desaparecer de ese modo, jovencita. Es obvio y esta demás decir que eres una talentosa y fuerte entrenadora, pero de todos modos tu madre y yo nos preocupamos muchísimo…

Lo se y enserio lo lamento. P-perdí un poco la noción del tiempo… L-literalmente.

Hphm, entonces, ¿Me dirás a dónde estabas o-...?

Estaba en el Bosque ilex…

¿Bosque ilex? Repitió Gold con cara de pocos amigos y automáticamente levantándose del pasto junto a Typhlosion. ¿Qué hacías en ese lugar tan peligroso?

Digamos que fui y me reencontré con el pasado. Informó Yuna agradeciendo mentalmente el haberle pedido a Celebi que le borrara la memoria a todos sobre lo ocurrido en el Bosque.

¿Te reencontraste con el pasado? Repitió Gold en un confuso tono de voz. ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Hahaha, No es nada importante, Papa. Solo olvidalo y mejor cuéntame qué haces aquí afuera.

Hmmm… Pues, solo intento desestresarme un poco al recordar los viejos tiempos. Informó el ahora veterano entrenador con una nostálgica sonrisa. Hehehe, digamos qué extraño un poco el viajar por todo Johto con Crystal, Kelly y Zuki. Ellas tres (3) se la pasaban discutiendo cómo Meowths y Growlithes, pero no me quejo. Soy feliz con mi trabajo en la policía internacional.

¿Y a qué se debe que estés estresado ahora?

Hace un par de horas atrás le perdimos el rastro a Atlas Maverick, el último remanente del Equipo Rocket. Informó Gold de muy mala gana. Segun nuestros reportes, el estaba merodeando por Ciudad Azalea, pero de un momento a otro perdimos su rastro. Fue cómo si él se hubiese esfumado de la faz de la tierra.

Descuida, padre. Estoy segura de que jamás volveremos a saber del Equipo Rocket o de Atlas. Exclamó Yuna con notable tranquilidad. Confia en mi.

¿Y cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso? Pregunto Gold al fruncir el ceño y mirar a su hija con gran incertidumbre. ¿Porque tengo la impresión de que tu tienes algo que ver con esto?

Yuna se limitó a sonreír ante lo dicho por su padre y simplemente admiro lo mucho que él había cambiado en veinticinco (25) años. Gold era ahora mucho más alto, fornido y maduro en comparación a la versión más joven que ella había conocido hace un par de horas atrás, pero a pesar del tiempo y las circunstancias, él seguía siendo muy en el fondo el mismo amable y compasivo entrenador.


	19. Sorpresas en Ciudad Goldenrod

_**Una semana después, Ruta Treinta y cuatro (34), 10:36 A.M**_

* * *

A-al fin… Hahaha, al fin después de tanto tiempo llegamos a la civilización. Manifestó Kelly con visible emoción y alegría al señalar los enormes edificios que se veían a los lejos. Estoy ansiosa por tomar una ducha con agua caliente y comer una pizza. Incluso me caería bien comprar ropa nueva.

Hahaha, menos mal que podré dormir hoy en una cama decente. Comentó Gold estirando un poco su entumecido cuerpo. Mi espalda está matándome…

Por lo general me gusta dormir al aire libre, pero para variar me caería bien una buena noche de sueño bajo techo en una suave cama. Comentó Crystal. Creo que incluso podría visitar la guardería de mis abuelos para ver cómo están.

¿Abuelos? Repitió la rubia con curiosidad. No sabia que tenias familia en esta ciudad.

Antes de mudarme con mi padre a pueblo New Bark, viví por muchos años con mis abuelos y mi madre en su guardería Pokémon. Informó Crystal de manera nostalgica. Supongo que cuidar y tratar pokemon despertó en mí el deseo de ser profesora y conocer más acerca de ellos.

¿Entonces te quedarás en casa de tus abuelos en vez de hospedarte en el centro Pokémon con nosotros? Preguntó Kelly evitando mirar del todo a Crystal y mordiéndose su labio inferior para tratar de no sonreír.

Hmmm, No lo había pensado… Pero ahora que lo mencionas quizas lo haga. Estoy segura de que se alegrarán de verme.

Sin Crystal en mi camino, esta será la oportunidad perfecta de hacer algo con Gold. Pensó automáticamente Kelly con emoción. No puedo darme el lujo de desaprovechar esto.

No creas que no puedo imaginar lo que estás planeando. Anuncio la prospecto a profesora en tono desafiante y mirando con molestia a su compañera de viaje. ¿Sabes que puedo leerte como a un libro, verdad? Tu rostro lo dice todo.

Kelly respondió a lo dicho por Crystal con un sugestivo guiño y sacando también su lengua.

Arceus, dime… ¿Porque a mí? Se preguntó Gold mirando al cielo y soltando un exagerado suspiro. ¿Que hice para merecer esto? Yo solo deseaba un viaje normal…

Un par de minutos después, el grupo llegó finalmente a uno de los tantos centros pokémon de la enorme metrópolis. Gold y Kelly inmediatamente y sin pensarlo dos (2) veces, rentaron un par de habitaciones para hospedarse, mientras que Crystal prefirió irse directamente a visitar a sus abuelos.

* * *

 _ **Centro Pokémon, Ciudad Goldenrod, 11:25 A.M**_

* * *

Era un nublado dia en la ciudad más grande, concurrida y moderna de toda la región Johto. Desde la ventana de la habitación de Gold, la cual estaba en el segundo piso, se podía observar con suma claridad una infinidad de personas caminando de un lugar a otro realizando compras o entrando al centro comercial que estaba a un par de cuadras de distancia del Centro Pokémon.

Gold estaba cómodamente acostado en la suave cama de la habitación que rento, simplemente contemplando en silencio el techo con algo de amargura. El televisor en ese momento estaba encendido en un programa de cocina, pero el joven entrenador tenía más preguntas que respuestas en su cabeza como para prestarle la mas minima atencion a eso. Algo le estaba perturbando la calma, pero él no tenía la menor idea de que era con exactitud.

Ya pasó una semana desde que salimos del bosque ilex. Murmuró Gold para sí mismo antes de cubrir su rostro con una almohada. Pero por alguna extraña razón siento que olvide algo importante… ¿Que rayos sucede conmigo y porque no puedo recordar del todo mi paso por ese lugar? Ughhh… Esto es frustrante.

Quilava, quien estaba acostado al otro extremo de la habitación mirando el televisor, al escuchar a su entrenador hablarse a sí mismo, se acercó a él y le quitó la almohada de la cara.

¿Huh?

El primer pokémon de Gold lo miró fijamente a los ojos y se notaba a simple vista que él deseaba poder consolar o ayudar a su entrenador de alguna manera.

No te preocupes por mi, Quilava. Informó Gold forzando una sonrisa en sus labios y acariciando la cabeza del pokemon de fuego. Son solo estupideces mias… Quizas sea el cansancio acumulado que traigo encima… ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo?

El pokémon de fuego luego de escuchar la propuesta de su entrenador, inmediatamente soltó la almohada y se bajó de la cama con emoción. Si existía algo que le encantaba a Quilava, además de las batallas, era definitivamente comer.

Si no mal recuerdo creo que existe un restaurante que sirve unas excelentes hamburguesas en el centro comercial que está cerca de aquí. Manifestó Gold al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la cama y apagaba el televisor. Además, si tenemos un poco de suerte quizá podamos encontrarnos con mi linda y amada DJ Mary… hehehe…

Quilava se volteo y miro a su entrenador con una mezcla de curiosidad y desaprobación para posteriormente negar con su cabeza. Aparentemente el pokemon de fuego no aprobaba del todo que Gold quisiera encontrarse con otra chica que no fuera Crystal o Kelly.

* * *

 _ **Parte Norte de Ciudad Goldenrod, 11:58 A.M**_

* * *

Whitney y su miltank si que eran aterradoras. Comentó Kelly justo luego del gimnasio, el cual estaba localizado en la parte más al noreste de la ciudad, cerca de la estación del tren magnético, mientras observaba con mucha alegría su nueva y reluciente medalla. Espero Gold pueda también vencerla cuando se enfrenten…

Prinplup asintió ante lo dicho por su entrenadora y prosiguió caminando tranquilamente a su lado con una radiante sonrisa. Ambos, tanto Kelly cómo Prinplup, estaban sumamente encantados de haber podido vencer a la primera a otro líder de gimnasio.

¿Que tal te parece si celebramos nuestra victoria comiendo algo frío y dulce? Propuso la rubia al señalar un local que aparentemente vendía helados y café cruzando la calle. ¿Se te apetece un helado?

El pokémon de tipo agua volvió a asentir ante la propuesta de su entrenadora y posteriormente ambos cruzaron la calle.

Justo al entrar de lleno al local, Kelly noto que había una relativamente moderada fila para poder ordenar. Por su parte, Prinplup miro de un lado a otro y posteriormente fijó sus ojos en una bellísima rubia entrenadora de larga cabellera, quien estaba sola tomando un café en una mesa para cuatro (4). Ella en ese momento estaba vestida con un elegante traje de color negro, el cual resaltaba su perfecta figura, además de tener unos curiosos accesorios parecidos a colas de umbreon en ambos lados de su cabeza. El pokémon de Kelly al ver a la llamativa entrenadora, ni corto ni perezoso se acercó a ella cómo si la conociera.

O-oye… Espera por mi. Ordenó Kelly al ver a su pokemon dejarla atrás. ¿Que rayos sucede contigo?

Prinplup ignoró por completo la orden de su entrenadora y se sentó sin pensarlo en la mesa de la distraida y atractiva rubia.

¿Un Prinplup? Comentó para sí misma la rubia al observar con una mezcla de curiosidad y asombro el raro pokémon que se había sentado a su lado. Los pokémon de tu tipo son poco comunes en Johto. ¿Que haces aqui? ¿Acaso estás perdido?

Kelly, muy para su desagrado, abandonó la fila para poder ordenar y fue a donde estaba sentado su Prinplup para ver qué era lo que había llamado de esa manera su atención. Ella al acercarse y ver a la rubia con quien estaba su pokémon dio un par de pasos atrás y sintió cómo su corazón dio un brinco.

¿C-Cynthia?

¿K-Kelly…?

No puedo creer que estés en Johto. ¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías? ¿Acaso le paso algo a la abuela o-...?

No, no… nada de eso. Ella está muy bien. Manifestó Cynthia aún sin poder creer del todo qué se había encontrado de esa manera a su prima en una ciudad tan grande cómo lo era Goldenrod. Yo apenas llegué hace cómo media hora atrás…

Es una agradable sorpresa que estés aquí. Exclamó Kelly de manera alegre y sentándose frente a su prima. No tenía idea de que tenías planeado venir… Al menos debiste avisarme o llamarme. Pudimos haber planeado algo…

Tenía la intención de llamarte mañana en la mañana. Confesó Cynthia sonrojándose con bastante intensidad, mientras qué ahora acariciaba la cabeza de Prinplup. Hoy tenía otros planes y no esperaba encontrarme contigo en esta ciudad del todo…

¿Qué me llamarías mañana en la mañana y tienes otros planes? Repitió Kelly con curiosidad y levantando al mismo tiempo una de sus cejas. ¿A que rayos te refieres con eso?

Y-yo… Sinceramente estaba matando un poco de tiempo mientras esperaba que fuera un poco más tarde para encontrarme con un amigo…

¿Un "Amigo"?

S-si… Un amigo. Reafirmó Cynthia evitando la curiosa mirada de su prima al darle un sorbo a su taza de cafe. ¿A-acaso tiene algo de malo que me vea con un amigo?

A Kelly se le dibujó una gran y enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Ella simplemente no podía creer que su prima, la chica recta, ortodoxa y estricta, viniera desde tan lejos para venir a ver a un amigo.

N-no me mires de esa forma. Ordenó Cynthia al sentir vívidamente cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Al menos dime algo…

Hahahaha, Lo siento, Cynthia, pero para mi es difícil de creer que la toda poderosa campeona de Sinnoh viniera desde tan lejos para tener una cita con un chico. Me parece gracioso y algo irónico.

No es una cita. Corrige la campeona de manera enérgica. Solo vine a ver a un amigo… Es todo. Qué un chico y una chica quieran salir no significa que se trate de una cita…

Uh-huh. Claro… Lo que tu digas primita. Comentó Kelly aun sin dejar de sonreír junto a su Prinplup. ¿Al menos me dirás quien es el afortunado?

Si quieres puedes venir conmigo y te lo podría presentar. Propuso Cynthia dándole otro sorbo a su café. ¿Qué te parece?

¿Estás completamente segura de eso? Porque no creo que a él le agrade mucho la idea de que la prima de su cita los interrumpa… Al menos a mi me molestaria mucho si perturbaran una cita con mi querido Gold

NO ES UNA CITA. Volvió a corregir Cynthia con molestia y sonrojándose aun mas. Solo saldremos a tomar un café, después almorzaremos y por último comeremos helado. No es nada del otro mundo, Kelly…

Eso suena a una cita para mí…

P-pues no es una cita…

No tienes porqué negarlo. Manifestó Kelly en un algo más relajado tono para intentar apaciguar a su prima. No tiene nada de malo que por primera vez en tu vida veas a un chico para algo más que para una batalla pokémon. Sinceramente me alegro por esto y sé que el chico que escogiste será bueno para ti.

Y-yo… pues…

Hahahaha, ¿Te he dicho que eres muy linda cuando te sonrojas? Preguntó Kelly.

Grrr… Olvida eso y cuéntame cómo vas con tu conquista de los gimnasios. La última vez que me llamaste fue cuando ganaste tu segunda medalla e ibas a explorar el bosque ilex.

Recién enante gane la medalla del gimnasio de esta ciudad. Informó Kelly al sacar su nueva y brillante medalla. Casualmente entré a este lugar para celebrar con Prinplup nuestra victoria comiendo helado…

Me alegra escuchar eso.

En fin, supongo que si vas a tener una cita, yo podría llamar Gold para invitarlo a salir o a comer…

¿Ehh?

Solo imaginalo. Proclamó Kelly con emoción. Nostras teniendo una cita doble con Gold y tu chico misterioso. ¿No te parece maravilloso?

Por el amor de Arceus… QUE NO ES UNA CITA.

* * *

Un increíblemente poderoso sentimiento de nostalgia se apoderó por completo de Crystal al visitar la guardería de sus abuelos, lugar en donde ella pasó gran parte de su vida e infancia. Curiosamente, su antigua habitación estaba intacta e idéntica a como ella la había dejado hace casi un mes atrás. En el patio de atrás había una gran cantidad de amigables Pokémon, los cuales jugaban los unos con los otros o simplemente se dedicaban a dormir bajo la sombra de los árboles.

El aroma de la comida casera que había preparado su amada abuela era algo que Crystal no podía negarse a probar, muy a pesar de tener planeado salir a recorrer la ciudad y quizás almorzar en algún restaurante más tarde.

Crystal, después de comer el increíble almuerzo preparado por su abuela, se ofreció a lavar los platos, por lo que sus abuelos tomaron esta oportunidad para ir a la ciudad y comprar más comida para los pokémon de la guardería, que ya estaba empezando a escasear.

Pasaron los minutos y Crystal ya casi había terminado por completo de lavar los platos, así cómo también limpiar un poco el lugar en general. Un sonido grave y metálico muy parecido al de un pequeño barco de vapor irrumpió la tranquilidad de la guardería.

Y-ya voy. Anuncio Crystal desde la cocina, inmediatamente reconociendo el peculiar sonido del timbre de la puerta principal. Un momento…

La prospecto a profesora pokémon abrió la puerta y muy para su sorpresa se encontró frente a frente con un guapo chico de cabello negro, ojos carmesí y mirada tan apasionada cómo el magma. El en ese momento estaba vestido con un sencillo suéter negro con bastantes detalles en rojo, unos pantalones cortos en negro y un curioso gorro de color blanco en la parte superior, mientras que en la base tenía una franja de color negro con lo que parecía ser el logo de una pokebola en rojo.

¿R-ruby?

¿C-crystal…?

P-pero qué sorpresa tan agradable. Exclamó Crystal al colocar una nerviosa sonrisa y sonrojándose un poco. N-no esperaba verte por aquí…

¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? Pregunto el chico en un frío tono de voz al mismo tiempo que evitaba mirar del todo a los ojos a Crystal. ¿No se supone que te mudaste a New Bark?

S-solo estoy de paso por aquí. Informó Crystal un poco de vergüenza. Hace casi un mes que empecé a viajar para conocer mejor Johto con dos (2) nuevos amigos que hice. Es una larga historia…

Oh… claro, entiendo. Afirmó Ruby con evidente molestia y cruzándose de brazos. En todo caso, yo vine para despedirme de tus abuelos… ¿De casualidad estan por aqui?

¿D-despedirte? Repitió con curiosidad Crystal. ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Me mudare pasado mañana a la región de Hoenn…

¿T-te mudaras a Hoenn?

Uh-huh…

¿P-pero porque?

Mi padre hace un par de días atrás finalmente aceptó la propuesta para ser líder de gimnasio en un pequeño pueblo en Hoenn y nos mudaremos junto con el lo mas pronto posible…

E-eso es fantástico. Manifestó Crystal forzando nuevamente una sonrisa. Me alegro mucho por Norman… ¿Pero tu estaras bien…?

Sobreviviré. Informó el de ojos carmesí con tranquilidad. No es el fin del mundo ni nada parecido, así que estaré bien.

Y-yo mejor que nadie se lo dificil que es mudarse a un lugar nuevo de forma tan repentina…

Tch… No es como si mi opinión influyó en la decisión de mis padres, pero en todo caso me entristece un poco dejar Johto. Extrañare mucho a Whitney y a Mary…

¿Whitney? Repitió Crystal con asombro. ¿Estas hablando de la misma Whitney que conozco?

Desde que te largaste de aquí ella y yo nos volvimos muy buenos amigos. Es una larga historia…

Oh… P-pues me alegro mucho por eso, Ruby.

¿Podrías entonces despedirte de tus abuelos por mi? Preguntó Ruby dándole la espalda a Crystal y con toda la disposición de retirarse. Lamento mucho no poder despedirme personalmente de ellos, pero mañana estaré muy ocupado empacando y dudo tener tiempo libre como para poder venir de nuevo…

Lo haré…

Adiós, Crystal. Te deseo suerte en tu viaje con tus nuevos amigos.

E-espera. Ordenó Crystal tomando de la mano a Ruby. Por favor, espera…

¿Hmph?

T-te quiero… p-pedir disculpas por todo.

¿Huh?

Lamento que fueras el último en enterarse de que me iría con mi padre a New Bark… Se que tu debiste de ser el primero en saberlo siendo mi mejor amigo. P-perdoname por actuar de esa forma tan egoísta… No quise lastimarte.

Mira, no me dolió ser el último en enterarme. Aseveró Ruby en un serio tono de voz al ahora mirar fijamente a los ojos de Crystal. Lo que realmente me lastimó fue tu falta de confianza conmigo. Se suponía eramos mejores amigos, prácticamente nuestra relación era cómo de hermanos, pero a pesar de todo no tuviste la suficiente confianza como para decírmelo a la cara…

L-lo lamento tanto…

Se suponía no debían de haber secretos entre nosotros ¿Lo recuerdas? Era obvio que me deprimiria por que te irías de aquí, pero de todos modos el sufrir es lo que nos hace sentir vivos… Yo no necesitaba que cuidaras de lo que sentía, solo deseaba que me dijeras la verdad…

Crystal quedo sin palabras y las pulsaciones de su corazón incrementaron de golpe. Ella solo miro con tristeza a su mejor amigo y aceptó con gran dolor que él tenía toda la razon en lo que decía.

Estoy decepcionado de que nuestra amistad te importo tan poco como para actuar de esta manera, Crys. De entre nosotros tú eras la más inteligente y sensata, pero terminaste actuando de manera irracional e inmadura…

Se que no existen palabras para arreglar lo que hice. Acepto Crystal agachando un poco su cabeza. Es cierto que la forma en la que actúe fue inmadura, estúpida y egoísta…

Tch, solo olvidalo. Ordenó el de oscura cabellera antes de exhalar el aire de sus pulmones.

¿Huh?

Necesitaba sacar todo eso de mi sistema. Informó Ruby al colocar una tímida sonrisa en su rostro. Ahora que te dije lo que tenía dentro de mí me siento un poco mejor…

¿Me perdonas entonces?

Claro qué te perdono, mas no lo olvidaré. A pesar de todo lo que sucedió te sigo considerando mi mejor amiga…

¿E-en serio?

Vamos, Crys… ¿En serio creías que iba a estar molesto contigo toda la vida?

Conociendote diria que si.

Me ofende tu sinceridad, pero no estas equivocada. Tiendo a ser un poco rencoroso cuando me lo propongo.

¿Seguro que solo un poco rencoroso? Pregunto Crystal de manera sarcástica.

Hahaha, solo un poco. Reafirmó Ruby.

Uhhh, si no estás muy ocupado… ¿Te gustaría ir a caminar al centro comercial cómo solíamos hacer? Propuso Crystal. Quizá podamos comprar helado y hablar un poco…

Me parece bien, pero solo si tu pagas.

Hahaha, definitivamente que aun sigues siendo el mismo chico de siempre. Manifestó Crystal con una gran sonrisa. No tienes la menor idea de cómo extrañaba esto…

* * *

 _ **Centro Comercial de Ciudad Goldenrod, 12:25 P.M**_

* * *

Posteriormente a una tediosa y larga llamada por parte de su madre, Gold junto a Quilava finalmente pudieron llegar al centro comercial que estaba a un par de cuadras del centro pokemon para disponerse a almorzar y quizás distraerse un poco en el proceso.

Cómo era de esperarse, el lugar estaba repleto tanto de lugareños como también de turistas de todas partes del mundo. Ese centro comercial en específico tenía alrededor de doscientas (200) o trescientas (300) tiendas de diferentes tipos, desde juguetes y productos electrónicos hasta joyas, videojuegos, ropa y libros.

Gold tardó alrededor de veinte (20) minutos en poder encontrar el famoso lugar en el que vendían hamburguesas, y cuando lo hizo, pidió inmediatamente una para él y otra para Quilava. Ambos odiaban la exagerada conglomeración de personas que existia en el centro comercial en ese momento, pero ambos estaban demasiado hambrientos cómo para importarles. Ellos sencillamente se sentían incómodos al ver tantas personas, pero era eso o quedarse encerrados en la habitación del centro pokémon haciendo nada más que mirar televisión.

Jamas habia visto tanta gente reunida en un solo lugar. Se dijo a sí mismo Gold luego de pagar y posteriormente salir del restaurante junto a Quilava. Definitivamente que en un futuro me quedaré viviendo en New Bark o en algún otro pueblo pequeño. Creo que ni siquiera la final de la liga pokémon de hace dos (2) años estaba tan llena…

Quilava por enésima vez miró a su alrededor con algo de desgano y posteriormente asintió enérgicamente ante lo dicho por su entrenador. Era obvio a este punto que ambos odiaban las excesivas multitudes y el innecesario bullicio de las enormes metrópolis.

En fin… Supongo que ahora que estamos aquí podríamos comprar un par de cosas para nuestro viaje, ¿qué tal suena eso, amigo?

El pokémon de fuego respondió a lo dicho a su entrenador asintiendo nuevamente y luego bostezando de manera exagerada.

Hahaha, si que eres un pokémon bastante perezoso. Manifestó Gold antes de terminar por regresar a Quilava a su pokebola para que descansara al verlo bostezas. Yo me encargare del resto.

Gold inmediatamente después de esto se dio la difícil tarea de recorrer cada tienda de artículos de pokémon en el centro comercial cómo fuera posible en busca de pociones, antídotos y demás cosas esenciales para su viaje. La larga travesía desde Azalea hasta Goldenrod fue extenuante no sólo para él, sino que también para su pokémon, quienes luego de las muchas batallas contra pokémon salvajes y entrenadores, tuvieron que sanar sus heridas sus a base de pociones, por lo que el desaprovechar una valiosa oportunidad para volver a abastecerse no era una opción, muy a pesar de su enorme incomodidad a las multitudes.

El joven entrenador de Pueblo New Bark al final termino comprando alrededor de diez (10) pociones y un par de antídotos por si las moscas. Gold en ese momento lo único que deseaba era regresar a su habitación en el centro pokémon para descansar un poco más y quizás planear cómo se desarrollaría su estadía en la ciudad, pero justo al salir del establecimiento en donde se había abastecido de pociones, pudo observar algo que captó su completa atención.

¿Una tienda de flores? Se preguntó a sí mismo al acercarse un poco más y observando con cierto interés el lugar. Hmph, supongo que podría comprarle algo a las chicas…

Gold abrió tímidamente la puerta principal del local e inmediatamente una fuerte mezcla de olores florales invadieron su nariz. El luego noto que el lugar estaba relativamente vacío, con la excepción de la encargada del lugar y otro chico, quien estaba en la parte de atrás mirando con atención unas flores.

En la parte delantera del local estaba una enorme sección repleta de peluches de pokemon y tarjetas para ocasiones especiales como graduaciones, cumpleaños, bodas, noviazgo, etc.

¿Que tipo de flores debería de escoger para ellas dos (2)? Se preguntó Gold un tanto confundido cuando llegó a la parte de atrás del lugar. Ughhh… Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé…

Las rosas siempre son una buena elección cuando se está indeciso. Informó amablemente el otro chico al acercarse a donde estaba Gold luego de escucharlo.

Supongo que tienes razón. Acepto Gold dándose la vuelta y observando de frente a un chico varios centímetros más alto que el de cabello negro y ojos de color rojo fuego, quien estaba vestido con un sencillo suéter negro y una chaqueta roja con detalles en blanco, unos jeans azules y una gorra de color rojo con detalles en blanco muy parecido al diseño de una pokebola.

Gold al principio asumió que sus ojos le estaba jugando una sucia jugada debido al cansancio acumulado que tenía por su largo viaje, pero mientras más observaba al chico que estaba frente a él, más su corazón y mente se empezaban a convencer de que la realidad era esta.

Hola, Gold… ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, verdad?

¿R-R-R-R-ED… P-pero que… cómo es que... ¿PERO QUE RAYOS?

¿Así es cómo saludas a un viejo conocido? Pregunto sarcásticamente Red al ver la exagerada y cómica reacción de Gold. Es curioso cómo trabaja el destino ¿no te parece? Ya pasaron dos (2) años desde que nos vimos en la final de la liga pokémon, y de todos los lugares, nos volvemos a encontrar aquí.

Gold estaba frío y básicamente en estado de Shock. Su cerebro aún no lograba del todo procesar la presencia del aún Campeón de la liga pokemon en un lugar como ese.

¿Gold… ? Me estas preocupando, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Y-yo… E-estoy bien… Solo estoy un poco sorprendido. Jamás esperé encontrarme contigo así tan de repente…

Hahaha, lo mismo digo. Confesó Red rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza. Sinceramente apenas si te reconocí al verte… Si no fuera porque reconocí mi antigua gorra, dudo mucho haber podido saber que eras tu.

Uhh.. S-si… Y-yo crecí un poco desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Eso es lo que veo. Eres tan alto cómo Green y yo a tu edad.

Perdon por cambiar el tema tan abruptamente, ¿pero qué demonios haces en este lugar?

Oh… Pues pasaba por aqui y decidi comprar un regalo para una amiga con la cual debo de encontrarme en un par de minutos cerca de aquí. Informo Red tomando una flor de color amarillo y dirigiéndose a donde estaba la encargada para pagarla.

¿El poderoso campeón de Kanto y Johto en una cita? Preguntó retóricamente Gold tomando ahora consigo dos (2) rosas, pagando por ellas y posteriormente saliendo junto con Red del establecimiento. Nunca me imagine algo de asi… O al menos no de ti.

Hahaha, se que yo no lo aparento, pero también tengo vida además de las batallas. Informó el campeón con inquebrantable tranquilidad. Además, este encuentro no es exactamente una cita. Solo saldremos a tomar un café, almorzar y luego comer helado. No es la gran cosa…

Estoy bastante seguro que sí lo es. Afirmó Gold de manera burlona. Todo eso que mencionaste califica como que tendrás una cita.

Bueno… Quizás sí lo sea, pero tu te quedas atrás.

¿Huh?

Hehehe, pues estas aqui y compraste dos (2) rosas, Gold. Aparentemente no soy el único haciendo vida social por aqui…

Y-yo… Uhh… Estas rosas… Son para mis compañeras de viaje.

¿Compañeras de viaje?

S-si. Así es…

¿Con que finalmente decidiste viajar después de todo? Pregunto Red retóricamente. ¿Osea que ya eres entrenador pokémon?

Uh-huh. Ya soy entrenador de manera oficial y tengo por el momento dos (2) medallas de gimnasio.

¿Eso significa que tienes planeado conquistar todos los gimnasios de Johto y participar en la liga pokémon el otro año?

Es correcto, pero no solo quiero conquistar los gimnasios de Johto. Informó Gold de manera enérgica. Si no que también pretendo conseguir las medallas de Kanto.

Ohhh… Me agrada la ambición que estas demostrando. Muy pocas personas en estas regiones poseen las dieciséis (16) medallas de gimnasio.

Hehehe, prometo ganar todas las medallas y también la liga pokémon del otro año. Ya lo veras.

Más te vale cumplir esa promesa, Gold.

En fin, dejemos de hablar de mi y enfoquemonos en ti, Red. Hay algo que aún no logro entender.

¿Hphm?

Esa flor amarilla qué compraste… ¿Acaso tu y Blue-…?

Blue actualmente sale con Green. Ellos ya tiene alrededor de un año juntos.

Wao, ¿Enserio Blue esta con ese cretino?

Ellos siempre estuvieron enamorados el uno del otro. Informó Red en un tono de voz que denotaba nostalgia. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que algo pasara entre ellos.

¿Pero entonces esa flor para quién es?

¿Tanto te interesa saberlo?

Un poco…

Entonces acompáñame y te la presentare.

¿Estas completamente seguro de esto, Red? Porque no creo que a tu cita le agrade muchos que un extraños los interrumpa…

Ya te dije que no es exactamente una cita. Vuelve a corregir Red sonrojándose un poco. Solo sigueme y te la presentare.

D-de acuerdo, de acuerdo. Iré contigo. Accedió Gold antes de suspirar. Veamos quién fue la afortunada chica que logró acordar una cita con el todopoderoso campeón.

QUE NO ES UNA CITA…

* * *

¿Entonces aquí es donde te encontrarás con tu cita? Pregunta Kelly al mismo tiempo que ahora apuntaba a una lujosa cafetería que estaba a un par de metros de los bancos de madera dónde Cynthia y ella estaban cómodamente sentadas.

Por enésima vez, NO ES UNA CITA. Corrige la rubia campeona de manera agresiva. Y si… Este es el lugar en donde acordamos vernos.

Hago constar, mientras más te empeñes en negar que es una cita, más sospechoso y claro estar qué lo es.

Ughhh… ¿Acaso alguna vez te mencione qué eres realmente molesta cuando te lo propones? Pregunta Cynthia retoricamente, mientras jugaba nerviosamente con un mechón de su larga cabellera. No tengo idea cómo logré entrenarte por todo un año sin terminar por ahorcarte…

Hahaha, lo mismo me pregunto yo. Confesó Kelly de manera alegre y sonriendo. Pero si tuviera que decir una razón, creo que fue porque siempre tuvimos a Platinum y a la abuela con nosotras. Ellas de alguna forma nos mantuvieron a raya…

Hahaha, supongo que tienes razón en eso. Acepto Cynthia con evidente nostalgia reflejada en su pálido rostro. Per por cierto… Hay algo que deseo preguntarte.

¿Si?

¿Que tal me veo? Se sincera…

Te ves tan rubia y linda como siempre. Informó Kelly sin titubear. No te preocupes tanto y solo relajate…

P-pero…

¿Porque no me cuentas cómo es ese chico con el que tendrás una cita mientras tanto? Propuso Kelly con algo de insistencia. Quizás eso te ayude a relajarte un poco.

¿C-cómo es… el?

Uh-huh…

Pues… El es algo alto, su cabello es de color negro no tan largo pero tampoco tan corto. El es una persona bastante relajada, tranquila y optimista la mayor parte del tiempo. Ahhh, y tambien siempre utiliza una gorra.

Ohhh, ¿Que más? Quiero saber más de él.

Amm… Pues sus ojos son tan intensos como el fuego y su mirada demuestra mucha compasión y serenidad. Digamos que él siempre intenta ayudar a los demás sin buscar algo a cambio. El es cómo una especie de héroe salido de un cuento de hadas y-...

¿De casualidad no quieres que te reserve un hotel para después de su cita? Preguntó Kelly luego de escuchar la manera tan apasionada en la que su prima describió al susodicho. Estoy bastante segura que debe de haber hoteles de ese tipo alrededor de aquí.

¿C-cómo puedes decir esas cosas? Exclamó Cynthia ruborizándose con intensidad. No creo que el y yo lleguemos a tanto hoy…

¿Hoy? Repitió Kelly al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño y se le dibujaba nuevamente una sonrisa llena de complicidad. ¿Osea que esperas llegar a "eso" en otra ocasión?

N-n-n-no pretendo responder a esa pregunta. Aseguró Cynthia cruzándose de brazos y evitando mirar del todo a Kelly. Simplemente me rehuso a seguirte el juego.

Hahaha, que poco divertida eres Cynthia, pero volviendo al tema, creo que el chico con el que tendrás una cita-…

QUE NO ES UNA CITA.

Lo que intento decir es que CREO que un chico con las características que describiste está caminando en esta dirección. Pero no estoy realmente segura…

¿Ehh?

Cynthia en ese momento volteo a mirar en dirección a donde observaba su prima y confirmó que efectivamente su cita se dirigía a donde ellas estaban sentadas. El corazón de la joven campeona de la región Sinnoh se aceleró de forma ridícula y en su garganta se formó un enorme nudo.

Ohhh… Pero qué perfecta casualidad. Mi Gold está caminando también para aca. Informó Kelly con emoción al notar la presencia de su compañero de viaje. Grandioso.

¿Gold? Repitió Cynthia ahora enfocando su mirada en su prima. Espera un momento… ¿No me digas que enserio lo llamaste para tener una cita doble?

No lo llame… Pero él aparentemente está caminando junto al chico que describiste en esta dirección.

¿Tu Gold está caminando con mi Red?

¿Tu Red? Repitió ahora Kelly mirando fijamente a su prima con una mezcla de asombro y curiosidad. ¿T-tu tienes una cita con el campeón de la liga pokémon de Kanto y Johto?

Cynthia deseaba responder y aclararle las cosas a su prima, pero justo cuando intento abrir su boca, tanto Gold como Red ya estaban parados frente a las bancas de madera en donde ellas estaban sentadas.

Gold y Kelly inmediatamente intercambiaron nerviosas miradas y no supieron qué decir o cómo reaccionar al respecto. Sus rostros reflejaban total sorpresa por encontrarse de esa forma tan repentina y fortuita.

Lamento llegar tarde. Se excuso Red agachando un poco su cabeza y luego entregando la flor de color amarillo a Cynthia. Me distraje un momento porque me encontré con un viejo amigo. Sinceramente espero no te moleste su presencia.

Es muy hermosa. Manifestó Cynthia tomando la flor y posteriormente oliendola. Yo por mi parte me encontré con mi primita.

M-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kelly Taylor. Informó la rubia al levantarse del banco de madera y estrechar la mano del campeón de Johto y Kanto. Es un placer conocerte.

El gusto es mío. Afirmó Red con una cálida sonrisa. Mi nombre es Red Tajiri y Cynthia me habló mucho de ti.

Me gustaría decir lo mismo. Murmuró Kelly de muy mala gana antes de mirar de reojo a Cynthia.

Asumo tus eres Gold, ¿cierto? Preguntó ahora la campeona de Sinnoh. Mi prima me habló mucho de ti.

Espera… ¿Tú conoces a su prima? Pregunto Red. ¿Por qué siento me estoy perdiendo de algo importante?

Uhhh… Ella es mi… compañera de viaje. Informó Gold con algo de vergüenza. Yo no tenía idea de que tu cita sería con la prima de mi compañera de viaje…

Por el momento somos compañero de viaje, pero anteriormente fui su novia y en un futuro lo volveré a ser. Exclamó la pequeña rubia con intensa y visible seguridad en sus palabras.

Ohhh… Y-ya veo. Fue la respuesta de Red.

¿Esas son para mi? Pregunto ahora Kelly al notar que Gold tenía dos (2) frágiles rosas en sus manos.

Ehhh… S-sí… Ellas son para ti. Confesó el de New Bark nerviosamente ante las miradas de Red y Cynthia. B-bueno, en realidad una de ellas es para-...

Sin darle tiempo alguno para poder explicarse, Kelly corto la distancia entre ella y Gold para luego acercar su rostro al de su compañero y posteriormente darle un húmedo y apasionado beso en sus labios.

Por lo que veo tu prima es bastante cariñosa. Comentó Red al ver lo sucedido. Pobre Gold…

Ni te lo imaginas. Respondió Cynthia soltando un largo y sonoro suspiro. No tienes ni idea…


	20. Batalla de campeones

**_Centro Comercial de Ciudad Goldenrod 1:04 P.M_**

* * *

Música suave, murmullos de pubertos al ordenar y un intenso olor a caramelo, chocolate y café. Todas estas eran las inequívocas características predominantes dentro de la sencilla y acogedora cafetería que habían elegido Red y Cynthia para continuar con su reunión. Ellos, junto con Gold y Kelly, quienes estaban aún ampliamente taciturnos debido a la inesperada situación, entraron al lugar, se sentaron en una alejada y tranquila mesa para cuatro (4) y posteriormente cada quien ordenó algo.

Uhhh… K- Kelly y yo lamentamos mucho interrumpir su cita. Expresó Gold agachando un poco su cabeza y luego tomando un sorbo de su frappe de caramelo. Sinceramente mi único plan para esta tarde era venir a almorzar y quizás sacar una cita para retar el gimnasio para uno de estos días, pero jamás pensé que algo como esto pasaría…

Descuida. No te preocupen por eso, Gold. Manifestó Red sonriendo torpemente y tratando de restarle importancia al asunto. Yo fui el que insistí en que vinieras. Además, estoy seguro que a Cynthia tampoco le molesta esto en absoluto.

Red está en lo correcto, Gold. Comentó ahora Cynthia de manera gentil. Creeme que estoy muy feliz de poder al fin conocer al famoso compañero de viaje del que tanto me habló mi querida primita.

Hehehe, al menos no negaron que es una cita. Exclamó Kelly con una gran sonrisa. Esto es a lo que llamó progreso.

Las palabras de Kelly fueron cómo un balde de agua fría para ambos campeon, quienes inmediatamente se sonrojaron con intensidad y se volcaron a beber de sus respectivos cafés. Ninguno de ellos dos (2) deseaba aceptar de buenas a primeras qué esta reunión, en efecto, era una cita.

Saben, debo confesar que siempre quise salir en una cita doble con Cynthia, solo que nunca se dio la oportunidad. Lo único que a mi querida prima le interesaba era entrenar a sus pokémon y batallar…

E-e-espera un momento… ¿A-acaso dijiste cita doble? Pregunto ahora Gold mirando con cierto desconcierto a Kelly y luego mirando a Red en busca de ayuda. ¿Osea que tu y yo estamos ahora mismo en una cita?

Por supuesto que estamos en una cita. Aclaro Kelly de manera automática y sin titubear por un segundo. No puedo dejar pasar que Crystal no está con nosotros en este momento.

¿Crystal? Repitió Red con curiosidad.

Es la otra compañera de viaje de Kelly y Gold. Informó Cynthia al ver cómo Red estaba claramente confundido. Según tengo entendido es la hija del Profesor Elm.

¿Elm tiene una hija? Preguntó rápidamente el campeón de Johto y Kanto. ¿E-en serio?

Hahaha, te sorprendería la cantidad de personas que reaccionan así. Aseguró la rubia de New bark. No eres el primero y de seguro tampoco seras el ultimo en asombrarse por eso.

Hmmm, ahora comprendo porque compraste dos (2) rosas. Murmuró Red de manera inconsciente y sin medir del todo las consecuencias de sus palabras. Eres realmente increible, Gold. No sabia que eras tan popular con las chicas…

E-espera… ¿Osea que solo una de estas rosas era para mi? Preguntó Kelly de manera instantánea, antes de mirar a gold de manera muy malintencionada y cambiando por completo el semblante de su angelical rostro a uno más sombrío. ¿Gold?

P-pues-...

Exijo una explicación.

Uhhhh, A-a-ambas eran para ti, Kelly. Exclamó Gold de inmediato para apaciguar a su compañera y al mismo tiempo posando su mirada en Cynthia en busca de auxilio. D-definitivamente ambas son para ti…

Hahaha, ustedes dos (2) hacen una linda pareja. Comentó la rubia campeona al ver la cómica situación.

¿Q-que yo hago linda pareja con ella? Repitió nerviosamente Gold apuntando a sí mismo con su dedo índice y sonrojándose. ¿Hablas en serio?

Yo apoyo lo que dice Cynthia. Manifestó ahora Red asintiendo. Ustedes se complementan bastante bien el uno al otro.

¿En serio lo creen? Preguntó Kelly con un resplandeciente e intenso brillo en sus ojos.

Ambos campeones respondieron a la pregunta de Kelly, prácticamente a la vez, asintiendo y luego sonriendo de manera perfectamente sincronizada.

Uhhh… C-cambiando de tema, me gustaría saber cómo es que ustedes dos (2) se conocieron. Manifestó Gold de manera sorpresiva. ¿Cómo terminaron saliendo dos (2) campeones de regiones tan lejanas y tan diferentes?

A mi tambien me intriga saber sobre eso. Agrega ahora Kelly en un enérgico y alegre tono. A pesar de que Cynthia es mi prima, ella muy pocas veces me cuenta sobre este tipo de cosas y me resulta encantador que la campeona de Sinnoh y el campeón de Kanto y Johto estén saliendo juntos. Eso no es algo que se vea todos los días.

¿Cómo nos conocimos? Repitió Cynthia dándole otro sorbo a su café y ahora mirando a Red de reojo. Hmmm, pues supongo que todo ocurrió hace alrededor de tres (3) o cuatro (4) meses atrás, ¿Lo recuerdas, Red?

Ahhh, lo recuerdo bastante bien. Nosotros nos conocimos en esa aburrida reunión de la asociación pokémon.

¿Reunión de la asociación pokemon? Repitió ahora Gold con curiosidad. ¿Que estaban celebrando que era tan importante como para reunirlos a ambos?

Solo le estábamos dando la bienvenida a varios nuevos líderes de gimnasio y también a varios nuevos integrantes de la Elite Four. Informó Cynthia. La asociación deseaba hacer una ceremonia de bienvenida, así que era necesaria la presencia de los campeones, lideres de gimnasio y los miembros de las diferentes Elite Four.

¿Y así fue que se conocieron? Preguntó Kelly con evidente desilusión notable en su voz. ¿Eso es todo?

En realidad es un poco más complicado que eso. Manifestó Cynthia, mientras ahora jugaba nerviosamente con un mechón de su rubia cabellera. Nosotros nos conocimos fue gracias a un amigo en común que tenemos ambos, su nombre es Steven Stone.

¿S-Steven Stone? Repetition Gold. ¿Acaso ese no es el nombre del actual campeón de la Región Hoenn?

Estas en lo correcto, Gold. Steven se tomó la molestia de presentarnos al ver lo aburridos que estábamos durante la ceremonia. Replicó Red antes de sonrojarse un poco. Básicamente el nos presentó para su propia diversión.

¿Propia diversión? Repitió Kelly frunciendo el ceño ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

El pensó que a la ceremonia le faltaba algo interesante. Informó el campeón de oscura cabellera. Así que Steven propuso batallas de exhibicion con un solo pokémon entre los diferentes campeones para pasar el rato.

¿Batallas entre campeones? Eso suena realmente interesante. Exclamó Gold con emoción. No puedo imaginar la clase de batallas que debieron de tener ustedes dos (2) con los otros campeones.

Ese fue el detalle, Gold. No pudimos tener las batallas en ese momento. Manifestó Red con molestia. Pero a la asociación pokemon le agrado tanto la idea de realizar una especie de torneo con todos los campones, que decidieron planificarlo para llevarlo a cabo en un futuro.

¿E-enserio? Preguntaron a la vez Gold y Kelly casi levantándose de sus asientos.

Así es. Si no mal recuerdo creo que lo llamarían "Torneo Mundial" y tendría su futura sede en la Región de Unova. Anuncio Cynthia. Sería en teoría una especie torneo en donde solo ciertos entrenadores podrían participar. Probablemente se requieran todas las medallas de una región para poder calificar.

En el rostro de Gold como también en el de Kelly se podía ver a simple vista la emoción que despertó lo dicho por Cynthia. A ambos entrenadores le brillaban los ojos de solo imaginar el poder participar en un evento como ese para probar sus habilidades contra otros campeones.

Pero olviden eso por el momento. Propuso Red dándole otro sorbo a su café. El punto es que gracias a Steven nosotros nos dimos cuenta de lo mucho en común que teníamos, por lo que decidimos empezar a salir de este modo tan casual.

Supongo deben de estar muy agradecidos con Steven. Comentó Kelly al observar a su prima y posteriormente a Red.

En efecto estamos muy agradecidos con el. Acepta Cynthia con una sonrisa. Incluso le prometimos ir el próximo mes a visitarlos, y de paso Red y yo tenemos planeado retar la Battle Frontier de Hoenn. Según tengo entendido, las instalaciones y retos son bastante diferentes a los de Johto.

¿Con qué retar la Battle Frontier? Murmuró Gold con emoción. Demonios, yo también quiero algún día poder hacer eso…

Dale tiempo al tiempo, Gold. Manifestó Red al ver cómo el de New Bark se terminaba de un sorbo su frappe. Aun eres joven y tienes mucho tiempo disponible por delante. Por el momento te sugiero que solo te enfoques en ganar todas las medallas de los gimnasios de Johto y Kanto. Luego preocupate por retar la Battle Frontier.

Ammm… Yo tengo una pregunta para ustedes. Anuncio Kelly sonriendo y entre cerrando sus ojos.

¿De que se trata? Replicó el campeón, mientras que Cynthia y Gold observaban con interés a la pequeña rubia.

¿Quien es el más fuerte? ¿Tu o Cynthia?

La pregunta de Kelly fue para los campeones cómo un inesperado golpe en el estómago por parte de un Hitmonchan. Incluso Gold, quien era de vez en cuando un tanto despistado y torpe para este tipo de cosas, sabía que ese tipo de preguntas no se debían de realizar de esa manera tan directa.

Esa es una buena pregunta. Manifestó Cynthia cruzándose de brazos y mirando con una sonrisa a Red. Por el momento no sabemos del todo la respuesta a esa pregunta.

¿Huh?

Es tal cómo dijo Cynthia. Aseveró Red al colocar una nerviosa sonrisa. Por el momento nosotros no sabemos quién es más fuerte.

¿Como que no lo saben? Pregunta Kelly mirando con asombro a ambos campeones. ¿Acaso no desean averiguarlo?

Claro que deseamos averiguarlo. Reconoció la rubia campeón al fruncir el ceño. Nosotros variamos veces hemos hablado sobre eso, pero no queremos poner en peligro nuestra amistad…

Tch, si claro, su "AMISTAD". Exclamó Kelly al mismo tiempo que utilizaba sus dedos para hacer énfasis en la palabra amistad.

Kelly, creeme que esto es más complicado de lo que parece. Informo Red con tranquilidad. Además, la asociación pokémon no ve con muy buenos ojos el que dos (2) campeones batallen de forma tan casual el uno contra el otro. Digamos que para ellos es contraproducente que luchemos fuera de eventos especiales porque sienten se pierde la oportunidad para algo más. Los campeones podemos batallar contra cualquier otro entrenador, líder de gimnasio, cerebros de la Battle Frontier o Elite Four, pero no contra otro campeón sin el consentimiento de la asociación. Básicamente es cómo una especie de tabú para mantenernos a raya y que se susciten altercados.

Pues en ese caso tengo una propuesta que les podría ayudar en este pequeño problema. Anuncia Gold.

¿Una propuesta? Repitió ahora Red con interés. ¿De que se trata?

Tengamos una batalla doble. Propuso el de New Bark. Si ustedes no pueden pelear el uno contra el otro en batallas de uno contra uno, pero si contra cualquier otro entrenador, entonces propongo una batalla en equipo para que resuelvan sus diferencias. Yo podría hacer equipo con Red, y Cynthia con Kelly. De ese modo no estarían rompiendo las reglas porque ambos estarían técnicamente batallando también contra otro entrenador.

E-esa es una brillante idea. Reconoció la rubia campeona. Ya veo porque Kelly se fijó en ti.

S-solo fue algo que se me ocurrió para poder ayudarlos. Confesó Gold sonrojándose ante el cumplido de Cynthia. ¿Estas de acuerdo entonces con esto, Red?

Por supuesto que estoy de acuerdo. Exclamó Red al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento. Hahaha, ya quiero ver qué tan buen entrenador eres, Gold. Más te vale ser digno de esa gorra que te regalé hace dos (2) años atras.

Te demostrare de lo que soy capaz. Replicó el de New Bark ante las curiosas miradas de ambas rubias. Te hare sentir orgulloso.

En marcha entonces. Propuso Cynthia. Sino mal recuerdo, creo que vi cerca de una heladería en la parte de atrás del centro comercial un pequeño y solitario campo de batalla en donde podremos luchar sin llamar la atención.

* * *

 ** _Heladería, afuera del Centro comercial, Ciudad Goldenrod, 1:25 P.M_**

* * *

¿Entonces te mudaras a un pueblo llamado Littleroot? Pregunto Crystal inmediatamente al terminar de comer su cono de helado, luego sentándose en unas bancas de madera frente a la heladería y posteriormente notando lo poco concurrido del lugar.

Así es. Afirmó Ruby al mismo tiempo qué se sentaba junto a ella y terminaba también su cono. Según me comentó mi padre, Littleroot es el New Bark de Hoenn.

¿Qué Littleroot es el New Bark de Hoenn? Repitió Crystal al mirar a su amigo y parpadeando repetidas veces en clara señal de curiosidad. ¿Porque lo dice?

Supuestamente porque ambos son lugares relativamente más pequeños que las otras ciudades de sus respectivas regiones. Son prácticamente suburbios.

¿Seguro te sentirás bien con eso? Ese es un cambio bastante importante y radical. Manifestó con preocupación Crystal. Pasarás de vivir en la ciudad más grande de todo Johto a vivir ahora en un pequeño pueblo en Hoenn.

Sobreviviré. Afirmó Ruby con una sonrisa y fijando sus ojos en el ahora no tan nublado cielo. Además si hablamos, tu tambien pasaste por algo bastante similar al mudarte de aquí a New Bark

Hahaha, punto a tu favor, Ruby.

De todos modos en ese lugar vive el mejor amigo de mi padre. Informó Ruby con tranquilidad. Sino mal recuerdo el se apellida Birch y creo que es un profesor pokémon al igual que tu padre.

¿Birch…? ¿Profesor Birch…? Creo que he oído hablar de él. Reconoció Crystal. Hace un tiempo atrás recuerdo haber visto un libro titulado "Historia de la región Hoenn" y el autor era un tal Birch.

No me sorprendería que él fuera el autor porque según tengo entendido él es un profesor bastante reconocido. Según mi padre, él es uno de los pocos profesores que prefiere estar más tiempo en el campo que encerrados en cuatro paredes en un laboratorio.

Hahaha, pues si es así, entonces de seguro la pasaras bien en Hoenn. Predijo Crystal con seguridad. Estoy segura de que harás muchos nuevos amigos sin problemas.

Ya veremos eso. Comentó Ruby soltando un exagerado suspiro. Sinceramente no me emociona tanto la idea de ir a esa región y abandonar todo aquí en Johto, pero mi único consuelo es que finalmente cuando me mude me volverme oficialmente un entrenador pokémon…

¿Alguna vez has estado en Hoenn o esta será tu primera vez?

Tengo la impresión de haber ido una que otra vez en el pasado junto a mi familia para visitar al profesor Birch, pero no recuerdo muy bien los detalles. Digamos que es un poco confuso…

Curiosamente yo también tengo la impresión de estar olvidando algo importante. Confesó Crystal cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño. Hace varios días atrás pase junto a mis compañeros de viaje por el Bosque Ilex y ni siquiera puedo recordar muy bien qué pasó en ese lugar… Es como si tuviera ciertos espacios en blanco en mi memoria.

No me sorprende eso en absoluto. Ese bosque es un lugar demasiado peligroso y muchas personas evitan acercarse demasiado debido a las extrañas cosas que ocurren en los alrededores. ¿Le hablaste a tus compañeros sobre eso?

No, pero tampoco me gustaría alarmarlos por cosas sin tanta importancia. Lo más probable es que sólo sea cansancio acumulado de tanto viajar…

Supongo que el cansancio puede ser un factor. Acepto Ruby. Pero dejando eso atras, ¿te parecería hablarme sobre tus compañeros de viaje?

¿Q-que te hable de compañeros de viaje?

Pues, si. Me gustaria saber un poco más sobre cómo son. Aseguro el de ojos color ambar. Apenas si me has hablado de ellos…

P-pues sus nombres son Kelly Taylor y Gold Tsubasa. Informó Crystal. Ella es rubia, de baja estatura, utiliza anteojos y sus ojos son de diferentes colores, mientras que Gold es más o menos de tu tamaño, su cabello es negro, sus ojos son de color dorado y siempre utiliza una gorra negra con dorado…

Oh… ¿Algo mas?

Kelly es una chica alegre, cariñosa, algo enérgica, bastante dramática y sobre todo muy, pero muy impulsiva. Quizás más impulsiva de lo necesario.

¿En serio?

Hahaha, s-si… pero a pesar de ser dramática e impulsiva, Kelly es una persona muy directa en lo que quiere y también es una excelente entrenadora pokemon, aunque de vez en cuando tiende a descontrolarse un poco. Digamos que su personalidad es algo conflictiva…

Suena a que ella es todo un encanto de persona. Comentó Ruby al colocar una nerviosa sonrisa. ¿Pero qué me dices de ese tal Gold?

P-pues… Gold es… ammm… G-Gold básicamente es un chico de buen corazón…

¿Solo eso?

Por supuesto que no. Exclamó Crystal sonrojandose un poco. Gold es… Uhhh… G-Gold es un chico muy valiente, despreocupado y sincero. El siempre piensa en los demás incluso por encima de sí mismo y ama mucho los retos. Además, el es un magnífico entrenador pokémon y su inteligencia e imaginación para crear estrategias y contraestrategias es algo que jamas en mi vida había visto.

Por todo lo que me dices el parece tener complejo de héroe. Concluyó Ruby. ¿O me equivoco?

Creeme, no te equivocas. Confesó la prospecto a profesora. Pero a pesar de eso, Gold es el centro de nuestro grupo. Cómo ya creo te debes de imaginar, Kelly y yo no tenemos la mejor de las relaciones, así que Gold siempre que puede intenta mantener la paz por el bien de nuestro viaje.

Me compadezco de Gold, debe de ser muy difícil ser su niñera.

Ha… Ha… Ha… Muy gracioso. Exclamó Crystal riendo sarcásticamente, poniéndose de pie y colocándose frente a su amigo para mirarlo de frente a los ojos. Si lo deseas puedo llamarlos para que se conozcan.

Creeme, no es necesario que hagas eso.

¿Huh? ¿P-porque no?

Porque en estos momentos un par de personas con las características que describiste están caminando por allí. Anuncio Ruby señalando con su dedo índice a cuatro (4) personas que estaban a casi ocho (8) o nueve (9) metros de su posición.

¿Ehh?

Crystal se volteo para mirar en la dirección en la que apuntaba Ruby y confirmó que efectivamente Gold y Kelly estaban caminando con otras dos (2) personas qué ella no lograba reconocer del todo.

GOLDDDDD. Grito Crystal para intentar llamar la atención de su distraído compañero, mientras que movía sus brazos de un lado a otro para hacerse notar. OYEE, GOOOOLDDD….

El de New Bark al escuchar que llamaron su nombre, miró de un lado al otro y luego noto la presencia de Crystal junto a otro apuesto chico frente a un viejo establecimiento de helado en las afueras de la parte más desolada del centro comercial, por lo que él inmediatamente se excuso y dejó atrás a Kelly, Cynthia y Red para ir en dirección de su compañera.

¿Así que ella es la otra compañera de viaje de Gold? Pregunto Red al examinar de pies a cabeza a Crystal con su mirada. A pesar de ser la hija de Elm, ella es bastante linda…

¿Enserio crees que es linda? Preguntó Cynthia mirando con curiosidad a Red. No tenía idea de que te gustaran asi…

E-estas malinterpretando mis palabras. Argumento Red evitando mirar a los ojos a la rubia. Y-yo solo dije que es linda, pero en ningun momento dije que me gustara o algo por el estilo...

Solo estoy bromeando, Red. Informó Cynthia dándole un fugaz beso en su mejilla. Yo también coincido en que ella es bastante linda.

Kelly, al escuchar el comentario de ambos campeones, frunció el ceño, suspiró con molestia y se cruzó pesadamente de brazos.

Pensaba aun estabas con tus abuelos. Manifestó Gold instantes después de colocarse frente a ella y observando con cierta cautela al chico que estaba con su compañera. No esperaba encontrarte en este lugar, y menos en compañía de otra persona…

Almorcé con ellos en la guardería, pero luego salieron a comprar alimentos para pokémon y de pura casualidad me encontré con un viejo amigo. Informó Crystal con una sonrisa. Al final decidimos salir a comer helado cómo solíamos hacer antes de que me mudara.

Mi nombre es Ruby Brendan Draxler y es un placer conocer al compañero de viaje de Crystal. Anuncio rapidamente el chico al extender su mano para estrechar la de Gold.

Ohh… ¿Asi que tu eres Ruby? Pregunto Gold antes de terminar por estrechar su mano y mirándolo de pies a cabeza. Crystal me contó un poco sobre ti.

¿Crystal te contó sobre mi? Repitió con asombro Ruby volteando a mirar a su amiga.

Ella me contó que un chico llamado Ruby era su mejor amigo.

Ohh… Hehehe, Y-ya veo…

¿Y tu que haces por aquí, Gold? Pregunto Crystal al ahora fijar sus azules ojos en el de New Bark. Tenía entendido que te ibas a quedar descansando en el centro pokémon, pero ahora veo que estás con esas otras personas y también con "ESA".

Ese se suponía era mi plan, pero luego decidí salir a almorzar con Quilava y de pura casualidad terminé encontrándome con todos ellos. Replicó Gold con algo de vergüenza antes de rascar la parte posterior de su cabeza. En fin… ¿No les gustaría acompañarnos?

¿Acompañarlos a donde? Preguntó Ruby.

Iremos al campo de batalla que esta por alla para resolver una pequeña controversia. Será divertido.

¿Otra vez metido en peleas? Pregunta Crystal cruzándose de brazos para luego suspirar sonoramente. ¿No recuerdas lo que…-?

No es lo que parece Crys, esta batalla es por una buena causa. Interrumpe rápidamente Gold. S-solo siganme y lo verán por ustedes mismos. Estoy seguro de que lo que presenciarán les gustara mucho.

D-de acuerdo, de acuerdo. Accedió la prospecto a profesora al encogerse de hombros. Vamos…

Veamos de qué se trata todo esto. Comenta Ruby para sí mismo al caminar junto a Gold y Crystal en dirección a los demás.

Ruby y Crystal, les presento a Red y Cynthia. Vociferó Gold justo luego de regresar a dónde estaban los demás.

Encantada de conocerlos. Dijo Cynthia con una sonrisa y agachando un poco su cabeza.

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Red Tajiri y soy de Pueblo Paleta.

E-el gusto es nuestro. Manifestó Crystal de manera cortés y sencilla.

Espera un momento… ¿T-tu eres Red Tajiri? Preguntó Ruby con una sorprendida expresión antes de recorrer con sus ojos al de Pueblo Paleta. ¿A-acaso tu no eres el actual campeón de la liga pokémon?

Hahaha, en efecto lo soy. Respondió Red riendo nerviosamente y con cierta vergüenza, mientras estrechaba la mano de Ruby.

Tu debes ser la famosa prima de Kelly, ¿cierto? Pregunto Crystal al acercarse a la esbelta y rubia campeona de Sinnoh. He oído hablar mucho de ti.

Espero Kelly no te causara muchos problemas. Manifestó Cynthia mirando de reojo a su pequeña prima. A pesar de que ella es un poco impulsiva y dramática, ella es una buena chica.

Nos las arreglamos para convivir en paz. Informó Crystal. Por el momento claro está…

El comentario de Crystal desató las carcajadas de todos menos los presentes, menos obviamente de Kelly, quien suspiro de manera exagerada, se cruzó de brazos nuevamente y miro con cierta molestia y recelo a su compañera de viaje.

Por último, Ruby, te presento a nuestra otra compañera de viaje. Vociferó Gold de manera enérgica. Cómo ya sabrás, su nombre es Kelly Taylor.

Mucho gusto. Dijo Ruby en un suave tono de voz. Encantado de conocer a la otra compañera de viaje de Crystal.

El gusto es mío. Respondió la rubia amablemente.

Amm.. Cynthia, tengo una pregunta.

¿Si, Crystal? ¿Sucede algo?

¿Que te trajo a Johto? Pregunto rápidamente la prospecto a profesora. Según tenía entendido tu vives en Sinnoh, ¿no es así?

Ohh… P-pues resulta que-...

Ella vino a tener una cita con Red. Exclamó Kelly de manera triunfal. Ella con Red y yo junto a mí Gold tuvimos una cita doble hace un par de minutos atrás.

¿U-una c-cita… doble? Repitió Crystal mirando con desconcierto a sus dos (2) compañeros. E-entonces esas rosas que tienes en tus manos son-…

¿Son hermosas, verdad? Ellas fueron un regalo de mi Gold. Manifestó Kelly con gran alegría antes de colocar una a cada lado de su cabeza entre su rubia cabellera. Fue un detalle bastante roman-...

Kelly, ya es suficiente. Ordenó el de New Bark al notar lo que intentaba hacer Kelly para posteriormente dar un par de pasos para acercarse a Crystal. N-no es para nada cómo ella lo está pintando. Osea, si fue algo parecido a una cita, pero no fue planeado ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente me encontré de pura casualidad con Red y-...

N-no hace falta que me des explicaciones, Gold. Anuncio Crystal de manera fría y cortante, antes de darle la espalda a todos y posteriormente caminando en dirección al viejo y desgastado campo de batalla. Tu puedes hacer lo que te plazca…

Pero no es lo que estas-...

Ruby, acompáñame por favor. Ordenó Crystal sin voltearse y acelerando aún más su paso.

Descuida, hablaré con ella para intentar calmarla un poco. Informó Ruby soltando un suspiro de resignación antes de correr en dirección a Crystal para alcanzarla.

Crystal, espera porfavor. Ordenó Gold al ver a su compañera irse de esa forma tan repentina. Y-yo-…

Dejala ir, Gold.

¿Huh?

Dale un poco de tiempo para que piense. Sugirió Red poniendo su mano en el hombro del entrenador de New Bark. En este momento tratar de explicarle algo a una persona asi de enojada no terminará bien para ti, así que solo deja que respire un poco y se calme por sí misma.

P-pero-…

Confia en mi en esto y dale un poco de espacio. Sugirió nuevamente Red instantes antes de empezar a caminar junto a Gold en dirección al campo. Yo tengo algo de experiencia lidiando con chicas molestas gracias a mis años de amistad con Blue. Tienes mucho qué aprender pequeño saltamontes.

¿Vez todo lo que provocas? Pregunta Cynthia colocando cara de pocos amigos y empleando un agresivo tono de voz para con su prima justo luego de la partida de Gold y Red. Entiendo a la perfección que desees volver a conquistar a Gold, pero esta definitivamente no es la forma correcta de lograrlo…

Tch… En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale. Exclamó Kelly de muy mala gana. Solo intento que Gold vuelva a elegirme. ¿Acaso esta mal que desee demostrarle que yo soy lo mejor para el?

Sabes… Quizás yo sea la inexperta en estos temas, pero lo único que llegaras a conseguir actuando de esta manera es alejar a Gold y acercarlo más a Crystal. Teorizo Cynthia antes de darle la espalda a su prima. Ya el una vez te eligió para estar a su lado, por lo que te recomiendo pienses muy bien en lo que estás intentando hacer. Recuerda que todos tus actos tienen consecuencias a futuro…

Kelly se quedó perfectamente inmóvil y en silencio frente a la solitaria heladería por varios segundos, mientras ahora veía con visible molestia cómo su prima se alejaba y seguía su camino al campo de batalla.

* * *

 ** _Campo de batalla, Ciudad Goldenrod, 1:45 P.M_**

* * *

Luego de finalmente entrar de lleno al campo de batalla, el cual estaba ubicado cerca de un apartado callejón a un par de cuadras del centro comercial, Red y Gold se colocaron inmediatamente en un extremo del lugar, mientras que Cynthia y Kelly se pusieron en el extremo contrario. Crystal y Ruby, por su parte se sentaron en unas pequeñas y oxidadas gradas de metal que estaban estratégicamente colocadas a un lado del campo para la aparente comodidad de los espectadores.

¿Les parece entonces una batalla de un solo pokemon por persona y sin sustituciones? Pregunta Red enérgicamente.

Por mi esta bien. Responde Cynthia con entusiasmo, mientras que Gold y Kelly se limitaron a asentir lentamente ante la propuesta del alegre campeón.

Crystal… ¿Segura que te encuentras bien? Preguntó Ruby al mirar el aún enrojecido rostro de su amiga. Se nota que-...

Estaré bien, Ruby. Por el momento solo enfocate en mirar muy bien el combate. Ordenó de manera cortante Crystal volviendo a suspirar sonoramente. No todos los días puedes ver una batalla entre dos (2) campeones…

¿Dos (2) campeones? Repitió Ruby levantando una de sus cejas. ¿Cómo qué dos-...?

Cynthia es la campeona de la Región Sinnoh, ¿Acaso no lo sabías?

N-no tenía idea de eso…

Si tanto deseas ser entrenador pokemon, entonces debes de prestarle mucha atención a esta batalla. Sugirió con insistencia la prospecto a profesora. Estoy segura de que aprenderás una que otra cosa…

Esta batalla tenía mi interés. Comentó Ruby para sí mismo. Pero ahora definitivamente tendrá mi total atención.

Garchomp, yo te elijo. Exclamó la rubia campeona al lanzar con fuerza una pokebola al campo.

¿Así que vas enserio? Preguntó retóricamente Red al mirar al pokémon de tipo dragón salir de su pokebola y formarse en medio del lugar. Hehehe, Me halagas, Cynthia. Me alegra mucho esto.

Hace mucho tiempo que esperé por una oportunidad como esta. Vociferó la campeona con ímpetu y emoción. Deseo pelear con todo lo que tengo, Red. Solo espero que tu tambien hagas lo mismo.

Es obvio que lo haré. Aseguró Red ajustándose su gorra y luego lanzando al campo una pokebola. Venusaur, es tu turno.

Kelly, recuerda todo lo que te enseñe durante tu estadía en Sinnoh. Exclamó Cynthia luego de la aparición del pokémon de Red. Confio en ti.

La rubia asintió ante lo dicho por su prima y posteriormente lanzó al campo la pokebola de su fiel Riolu, quien inmediatamente adoptó una pose de batalla.

¿Estás listo, Gold? Pregunto Red mirando de reojo a su compañero. ¿Estas nervioso?

Te mentiría si te dijera que no lo estoy. Confesó Gold al mirar a todos los pokemon que estaban en el campo. La última vez que batalle contra Kelly perdi y hasta el dia de hoy aún tengo ese amargo recuerdo en mi mente. Creeme que no deseo que eso vuelva a ocurrir. No deseo errar ni tampoco defraudar tu confianza…

Solo concentrate en todo momento, Gold. Respira, despeja tu mente y no te dejes intimidar. Sugirió Red con una amable sonrisa. Confío plenamente en que lo harás bien.

Gold miró una vez más el campo de batalla y exhalo todo el aire de sus pulmones. Él tenía algo de miedo y muchas dudas sobre si podría realmente ayudar a Red a derrotar a Cynthia, pero el sabia a la perfección qué no podía darse el lujo de flaquear frente a su ídolo. Gold deseaba demostrarle su valía a Red, y esta era una inmejorable oportunidad para hacerle saber qué era digno de su gorra.

Quilava, yo te elijo. Exclamó Gold al arrojar la pokebola de su pokémon de fuego. Demostremos de lo que estamos hechos, amigo.

Bien, ya que todos estamos listos, las damas primero. Informó Cynthia un par de segundos despues de la aparición del pokémon de Gold. Garchomp, empecemos con Dragon Claw (Garra dragón) contra Quilava.

Garchomp, posterior a la orden de su entrenadora, corrio rapidamente en direccion a Quilava. Sus filosas garras ahora empezaron a brillar con un intenso resplandor de color dorado.

Q-quilava, esquivalo. Ordenó Gold en un tono qué resaltaba lo inseguro qué estaba. S-salta y luego contraataca con Ember (Ascuas).

El pokémon de fuego de un acrobático y alto salto, esquivó a duras penas el agresivo ataque del pokémon de Cynthia, quien inmediatamente se volvió a posicionar frente a su entrenadora en espera de más órdenes.

Riolu, utiliza Quick Attack (Ataque Rápido) ahora que Quilava está en el aire y no puede esquivar.

Heh, Venusaur, Vine Whip (Latigo Cepa). Ordenó Red de manera enérgica y sin titubear. Atrapa a Riolu antes de que pueda atacar a Quilava.

Milésimas de segundo después y justo antes de que Riolu pudiera atacar a Quilava en el aire, Venusaur atrapó sin problemas al pokemon de Kelly, dándole el tiempo necesario al pokemon de fuego para aterrizar sano y salvo nuevamente en el suelo.

Venusaur, ahora tiralo contra el suelo. Ordenó el campeón. Acabalo.

No lo harás, Red. Garchomp, atrapa a Riolu antes de que se estrelle contra el suelo.

Quilava no dejes que Garchomp interfiera y atacalo utilizando Flame Wheel (Rueda de Fuego).

Garchomp con enorme facilidad y gracias a su velocidad, esquivo el ataque de Quilava y a su vez también logró atrapar a Riolu antes de que este se estrellara contra el suelo luego de que Venusaur lo arrojara.

I-increible. ¿Dime qué viste eso, Crystal? Exclamó Ruby con enorme emoción luego de ver en primera fila todo lo acontecido. D-demonios… No puedo creer la increíble coordinación que tienen todos. Jamas habia visto algo cómo esto.

Me alegra que la estés pasando bien. Murmuró Crystal forzando una sonrisa en sus labios para ocultar su falta de ánimos.

Hmph, supongo que esto estuvo bien para calentar. Vociferó Red antes de hacer crujir sus dedos y estirar su cuerpo.

Concuerdo contigo. Manifestó Cynthia asintiendo. ¿Te parece si nos dejamos de juegos y peleamos en serio?

Por supuesto. Accedió Red al colocar una determinada mirada en su rostro. Deseo que esta batalla sea algo que recordemos por el resto de nuestras vidas.

¿Cómo qué calentamiento? Repitieron al unísono Gold y Kelly al mirar a ambos campeones con nerviosismo.

Venusaur-...

Garchomp-...

MEGA EVOLUCIONA. Gritan a la vez Cynthia y Red.

Tanto Venusaur como también Garchomp empezaron a brillar luego de las órdenes de sus respectivos entrenadores. Ambos pokemon ahora estaban rodeados por una fuerte luz de color arco iris, la cual iluminó por completo todo el lugar por varios segundos, ante las atónitas miradas de Gold, Crystal, Kelly y Ruby.

¿P-pero qué rayos está sucediendo? Preguntó Ruby cubriéndose los ojos del intenso resplandor con sus manos.

Estan mega evolucionando. Informó Crystal justo luego de que el intenso resplandor se disipara por completo.

El pokémon de Red era exactamente igual cómo Gold lo recordaba luego de megaevolucionar. El pokémon de tipo hierba no experimentaba del todo cambios notables en su cuerpo, salvo que ahora las plantas que recubren su cuerpo se veían mucho más frondosas y ahora una que otra flor más hizo acto de presencia en su robusta estructura.

Por su parte, Garchomp si cambio de manera algo más drástica. El pokémon de tipo dragón era ahora un par de centimetros mas grande, se veia mucho mas musculoso, y en sus patas delanteras tenía ahora unas enormes cuchillas al estilo de Scyther.

Que comience la verdadera batalla. Manifestó Red con una sonrisa en sus labios.


	21. Batalla de campeones 2

_**Campo de batalla, Ciudad Goldenrod, 1:50 P.M**_

* * *

Que comience la verdadera batalla. Manifestó Red con una sonrisa en sus labios.

¿P-pero qué rayos fue lo que sucedió? Preguntó Ruby al mismo tiempo que miraba fijamente el campo de batalla con una confusa expresión. ¿Venusaur y Garchomp cambiaron de apariencia? Se supone esas son las fases finales de sus respectivas líneas evolutivas.

Ya te lo había dicho, Ruby. Eso que viste se llama mega evolución. Informa Crystal aun con evidente desánimo. Es un cambio físico que experimentan ciertas especies de Pokémon de manera momentánea cuando estos poseen un vínculo extremadamente fuerte con su entrenador.

Tenía mucho tiempo sin ver a Garchomp mega evolucionar. Comentó Kelly en un nostálgico tono de voz al observar el pokemon de su prima. Por lo que veo el ahora es incluso más fuertes que antes.

Hemos estado entrenando con mucha intensidad desde que partiste. Confirmó Cynthia con orgullo. Además, solo por ser la campeona de Sinnoh no significa que puedo tomarme las cosas con calma. Tengo una gran reputación que mantener y no puedo permitirme que ni Platinum ni tu me superen tan rápido.

Ante todo esto, el joven entrenador de New Bark volvió a exhalar todo el aire de sus pulmones y se dio tímidamente un par de palmadas en su rostro, acción que llamó fuertemente la atención de Red.

¿Te encuentras bien, Gold? Preguntó rápidamente el pelinegro campeón al notar que su compañero estaba aparentemente temblando.

Estoy de maravilla. Informó Gold de manera enérgica. Pero acepto que nunca imagine tener una oportunidad de este tipo, al menos tan pronto en mi carrera de entrenador. Ya verás qué haré todo lo posible para ganar esta batalla de campeones.

Hahaha, asi se habla.

Bueno, ya basta de tantas palabrerías. Riolu, Force Palm (Palmeo) y derriba a Quilava.

¿En serio de nuevo contra Quilava? Preguntó retóricamente Gold con cierta molestia. Quilava, prepárate para esquivarlo, o de lo contrario, corres el riesgo quedar paralizado.

Venusaur, debemos proteger a Quilava. Utiliza Sludg-…

Garchomp, Dragon Claw (Garra Dragón) contra Venusaur. No dejes que intervenga.

Maldición… Venusaur, muévete a tu izquierda y esquivalo.

No olvides que esta es una batalla en equipo, Red. Anuncia la rubia campeona de Sinnoh. Si no me prestas la debida atención y te distraes por intentar ayudar a Gold, me temo que esta batalla será muy corta.

Por su parte, Riolu haciendo gala de su prodigiosa velocidad y agilidad, desapareció de la vista de todos, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, apareció a espaldas de Quilava con toda la intención de dejarlo fuera de combate con un solo y certero ataque, sin embargo, el pokemon de fuego justo antes de ser atacado, y emulando de manera casi perfecta a Riolu, lo esquivó y se posiciono a las espaldas de él. Posteriormente, Quilava en solo milésimas de segundo, rodeo por completo su cuerpo en llamas y tacleo salvajemente al pokémon de Kelly con Flame Wheel (Rueda de fuego).

Luego de la rápida acción por parte de Quilava, Kelly apretó sus puños y permaneció en perfecto silencio al ver cómo Riolu se levantaba con algo de dificultad del suelo posterior a ser atacado. Tanto su rostro cómo también sus hermosos ojos de diferentes colores expresaban a gritos la evidente sorpresa que sentía al ver cómo el pokémon de Gold había podido esquivar con tanta facilidad el ataque de su querido Riolu.

Subestimaste la mejoría de Quilava desde nuestra batalla en las Ruinas de Alph. Vociferó Gold al notar el rostro de sorpresa que tenía Kelly. Ya deberías de saber que no somos los mismos de antes. Ambos aprendimos de nuestros errores.

Nada mal, Gold, nada mal. Acepto Kelly quitándose momentáneamente sus anteojos y mirando fijamente a su compañero. Supongo que tienes razón y subestime la velocidad de Quilava, pero creeme que no volveré a cometer el mismo error. Tu no eres el unico que mejoro desde nuestra ultima batalla y te lo demostrare.

Hahaha, eso está por verse. Respondió Gold guiñando uno de sus ojos a la rubia. Da tu mejor intento, cariño. Aquí te esperamos.

Grrr… Riolu, intentémoslo de nuevo. Ordenó Kelly. No podemos perder ni rendirnos de esta forma. El honor de Cynthia está en juego.

Riolu al escuchar a su entrenadora asintió, pero se notaba que el ataque propiciado por Quilava resultó ser más efectivo de lo esperado.

Demonios, debió de ser un golpe crítico. Murmuró agresivamente la pequeña rubia. ¿Riolu, estás seguro que puedes continuar?

El Pokémon voltea su cabeza para mirar a su entrenadora y le lanza una mirada llena de determinación. Era obvio que Riolu deseaba seguir combatiendo.

Quilava, Flame Wheel (Rueda de fuego) nuevamente. Ordenó Gold. Debemos aprovechar que Riolu está débil.

Riolu, concéntrate y prepárate para-…

Venusaur, Sludge Bomb (Bomba de Lodo).

Garchomp, Fire Blast (Llamarada).

Justo antes de que tanto Quilava o Riolu pudieras reaccionar, los ataques de Garchomp y Venusaur chocaron y crearon una fuerte explosión en el campo, la cual generó a su vez una ligera capa de polvo que se disipó en cuestión de segundos.

Se supone que esta es una batalla en equipo, pero de un momento a otro esto se transformó en dos (2) batallas a la vez cada quien contra su pareja. Manifestó Ruby.

¿Cada quien con su… pareja? Repitió Crystal antes de mirar al de ojos color ámbar con amargura. G-Gold y "ESA" no son pareja.

No me refería a pareja sentimental. Recalcó Ruby frunciendo el ceño en el proceso. Lo decía en el sentido de-…

Ohh… si… C-claro, Y-ya entendi. Respondió cortantemente Crystal al darse cuenta de su error. L-lo lamento…

Lo siento Gold, creo que me deje llevar un poco y sin querer interrumpí tu batalla con Kelly.

No te preocupes por eso Red, esta es tu batalla contra Cynthia y yo solo estoy aquí para apoyarte y hacer que te lleves la victoria.

¿Alguna vez te dije que eres un buen amigo?

Gold negó lentamente con su cabeza y miró a los ojos a su ídolo, mientras que ahora una enorme sonrisa se hacía presente de manera involuntaria en sus labios.

Pues definitivamente lo eres. Afirmó Red con alegría. Pero esto aún no termina, así que mantente alerta, Gold. Te necesito concentrado en todo momento, porque esta batalla esta por entrar en su clímax.

¿Entrar en su clímax? Repitió el de New Bark al levantar una de sus cejas. ¿Porque tengo la impresión de que tienes un plan?

Más que un plan, diría que tengo una idea algo arriesgada de cómo ganar, pero necesito me cubras al menos un minuto sin interrupciones. ¿Crees poder hacerlo?

¿Solo un minuto?, Pfff… Considéralo hecho. Anuncio Gold en un confiado tono de voz antes de colocar sobre sus ojos sus preciados goggles. Te daré incluso dos (2) minutos si crees que eso nos dará más oportunidades de salir victoriosos.

Red miro de arriba a abajo a Gold y coloco una sonrisa llena de orgullo y satisfacción. Él sabía que ahora estaba en presencia de una persona completamente diferente al estoico, indiferente e inseguro muchacho que había conocido en la liga pokémon dos (2) años atras.

Venusaur, ya sabes qué hacer. Vocifera Red.

Tch, Garchomp, Dragon Claw (Garra Dragón). Acaba con-...

Quilava, Smokescreen (Pantalla de Humo) ahora.

Demonios… Garchomp, detente. Ordenó Cynthia al ver como Quilava rodeaba rapidamente el campo en una densa capa de humo. No te expongas entrando ahí. Puede ser una trampa.

Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo dejar que se acerquen más. Informó Gold con una pretenciosa sonrisa. Mi deber aquí es hacer que Red gane esta batalla a cómo dé lugar. Esa es mi pequeña compensación para el por motivarme a retomar mi sueño de ser entrenador.

Kelly y Cynthia intercambiaron miradas luego de las fervientes palabras de Gold. Se podía sentir en su voz la determinación, entrega y admiración que el de New Bark sentía por él de Pueblo Paleta.

¿Porque siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo importante. Preguntó Ruby. ¿Porqué Gold-...?

Es una larga historia. Informó Crystal en un desanimado tono. Pero en resumen, Red inspiró a Gold a convertirse en entrenador pokémon cuando ellos se conocieron hace dos (2) años atrás en la liga pokémon.

Ohh… Y-ya veo.

Desde el lado del campo en dónde estaban Kelly, Cynthia y sus pokémon, una resplandeciente luz empezó a manifestarse desde detrás de Garchomp, y dónde se suponía estaba Riolu, pero a pesar de tener puestos sus goggles para ver dentro del humo, Gold no podía ver de qué se trataba debido al gran tamaño del pokémon de Cynthia.

Tu convicción y admiración por Red son admirables, Gold, pero me temo que yo también deseo hacer que mi prima gane este combate. Exclamó Kelly. Aura Sphere (Aura Esfera).

¿A-aura Sphere? Repitió Gold evidentemente confundido por la orden dada por su compañera de viaje. P-pero qué yo sepa ese ataque no lo puede aprende Riolu a menos que… oh mierda. Quilava, Ember (Ascuas) a toda potencia frente a ti.

Antes de que el pokemon de Gold pudiera reaccionar del todo, una gran orbe de energía de color azul atravesó la capa de humo e impacto en Quilava cómo si fuera un misil teledirigido, cosa que terminó no sólo por despejar súbitamente el humo, sino que mandó a volar por el aire al pokémon de Gold y al mismo tiempo todos pudieron observar que el Riolu de Kelly había evolucionado y ahora era un Lucario.

Venusaur, atrapa a Quilava con Vine whip (Látigo Cepa). Ordenó el campeón de Johto y Kanto al ver lo sucedido.

Excelente trabajo Lucario. Vocifera Kelly de manera alegre, mientras que el pokémon de Red atrapaba en pleno aire a Quilava y posteriormente lo devolvía al suelo sano y salvo.

G-gracias Red. Manifestó el de New Bark con alivio. Eso estuvo cerca…

No hay de que, Gold.

Tch… Y yo que pensaba que podía darte más tiempo. Murmura Gold de muy mala gana luego de quitarse sus goggles. Que Riolu evolucionará a Lucario no estaba en mis cálculos. Ughhhh, esto es malo…

No te preocupes, Gold. Tu pantalla de humo logró darle el tiempo necesario a Venusaur para cargar la energía cómo para ganar este combate. Anuncio Red con completa seguridad. Todo su esfuerzo no fue en vano y créeme que esto acabará aquí y ahora.

Kelly, en el próximo ataque se decidirá esté combate. Informó Cynthia al mismo tiempo que colocaba una tímida sonrisa. Intuyo que todo lo que hizo Quilava fue para distraernos y ganar tiempo para algún tipo de ataque, así qué necesito qué me apoyes cuando le ordene a Garchomp utilizar "ESE" ataque.

¿H-hablas enserio? Preguntó con incredulidad Kelly. P-pero la abuela dijo qué-…

Recuerdo perfectamente lo que la abuela dijo cuando me enseñó esta técnica, pero esta batalla lo amerita. Yo me rehusó a perder…

¿Estás segura de esto, Cynthia? Porque aún recuerdo a la perfección lo difícil que era para Garchomp el realizar ese ataque. El desgaste físico que este ataque requiere es-...

Si no utilizo "ESE" ataque, entonces es muy probable que terminemos perdiendo, Kelly. Además, desde la última vez que viste a Garchomp utilizar Draco Meteor (Meteoro Dragón), el logro perfeccionar e incluso mejorar ese ataque a cómo nos enseñó la abuela. Digamos que ahora en vez de materializar una rafaga de impredecibles meteoros, Garchomp es capaz de condensar todo ese poder en su cuerpo para luego arrojarlo cómo un potente rayo de energía.

La pequeña rubia de lentes exhalo el aire de sus pulmones, se encogió de hombros y decidió guardar silencio. Ella no estaba de acuerdo en qué Cynthia intentará un ataque tan complejo y arriesgado para ganar, pero ella también sabía que el honor de su prima estaba en juego. A este punto nada de lo que ella pudiera decir o argumentar cambiaría la decisión tomada por Cynthia.

Cuando Venusaur ataque, quiero que le ordenes a Quilava que utilice su mejor ataque a distancia para apoyarme. Informo Red. ¿De acuerdo?

Su único ataque a distancia es Ember (Ascuas)...

¿E-en serio?

S-si… L-lo lamento…

Bueno, esto es un poco problemático. Confesó Red luego de ajustar su gorra cómo por acto reflejo. Pero de todos modos confío en que lo lograremos… De algún modo u otro.

Quilava, ya escuchaste a Red. Exclamó Gold. Prepárate para atacar a mi señal.

El pokémon de fuego volteo a mirar a su entrenador y asintió con visible determinación. Curiosamente, de un momento a otro y posterior a lo dicho por Gold, el campo de batalla quedó en completo silencio y el único sonido que se podía escuchar era el de los autos pasar en las calle aledañas. El viento en ese momento soplaba con mucha intensidad y se podía sentir una increíblemente palpable tensión entre todos. Por su parte, Crystal y Ruby estaban casi al borde de sus asientos a la expectativa de cómo terminaría la batalla.

Venusaur, Solar Beam (Rayo Solar) a toda potencia. Ordenó impetuosamente Red al romper finalmente el tenso silencio.

Garchomp, Contraataca con Draco Meteor (Meteoro Dragón).

Justo luego de escuchar las órdenes de sus entrenadores, tanto Venusaur como también Garchomp dispararon casi a la vez sus respectivos ataques, los cual dio cómo resultado que ambos chocaran en mitad del campo y se produjera inesperadamente un duelo de fuerza entre ambos rayos de energía.

Tanto Red como también Cynthia sabían que el resultado de este choque de ataques determinaría el ganador absoluto de la batalla. Ambos campeones tenían la completa seguridad de que sus pokemon no podrían resistir un golpe directo de la combinación de ataque una vez uno logrará consumir al otro, por lo que ahora todas sus esperanzas estaban puestas en lo que pudieran hacer Kelly y Gold.

Llegó tu hora, primita. Murmuró Cynthia con una confiada sonrisa. Demuestrale a tu amado Gold de lo que estás hecha. Demuestrale que esta es la manera en la que deseas ganar su corazón.

Será un placer demostrarlo. Exclamó Kelly mirando fijamente del otro lado del campo a Gold. Lucario, apoya a Garchomp con Aura Sphere (Esfera de Aura). Debemos hacer que Cynthia gane a como dé lugar.

Gold, es tu momento de brillar. Anuncio ahora Red mirando de reojo a su compañero. Ya sabes que hacer.

S-si. Es todo o nada ahora. Quilava, ayuda a Venusaur con Ember (Ascuas).

Inmediatamente después, el ataque de Lucario fue absorbido y se unió al Draco Meteor (Meteoro Dragón) de Garchomp, mientras que de igual manera el ataque de Quilava se unió a su vez al Solar Beam (Rayo Solar) de Venusaur.

La combinación de ataques de Garchomp y Lucario es mucho más fuerte que la de los pokemon de Red y Gold. Comentó Ruby al ver cómo poco a poco Venusaur era empujado y perdía terreno. El ataque de Quilava simplemente no es lo suficientemente útil o potente como para ayudar del todo a Venusaur… Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que Cynthia y Kelly ganen la batalla.

No estés tan seguro de eso, Ruby. Aseguró Crystal. Si algo bien aprendí durante este tiempo viajando, es que nunca puedes dar por vencidos a Gold o a Quilava.

¿Porque lo dices?

Porque ellos no son del tipo que se rinde fácilmente ante una situación adversa. Yo confío en que de alguna forma podrán ganar esta batalla junto con Red.

La confianza que le tienes a Gold es muy admirable, pero si observas con atención a Quilava te darás de cuenta que el fuego de su espalda está disminuyendo. Reconoció Ruby apuntando con su dedo índice al pokemon de Gold. Ellos tienen el tiempo en su contra…

V-vamos Quilava… No te detengas. Ordenó Gold al ver cómo poco a poco el fuego de la espalda de su pokemon se iba apagando y también cómo Venusaur perdía terreno. Se que puedes hacerlo mejor.

Quilava estaba fatigado y se podía notar a simple vista, pero a pesar de esto y luego de escuchar la voz de su entrenador dándole apoyo, el pokemon de fuego volvió a encender a toda potencia las llamas de su espalda y posteriormente una intensa llamarada de fuego empezó a salir de su boca con mucho más poder que antes. Gold en ese momento podía jurar que unas pequeñas llamas de color azul empezaron a manifestarse en la espalda de su pokémon.

I-increible… Simplemente increible. Exclamó Red al observar con asombro y alegría tanto a Quilava cómo a Gold. Tu pokemon aprendió a utilizar FlameThrower (Lanzallamas).

Mejor momento imposible. Anuncio Gold con una sonrisa, ajustando su gorra y mirando con emoción a su pokemon. Quilava es nuestro momento de brillar, compañero, así que utiliza FlameThrower (Lanzallamas) a toda potencia.

Quilava volvió a asentir ante la orden de su entrenador y justo cuando su ataque se combinó con el Solar Beam (Rayo Solar) de Venusaur y este a su vez chocó con el Draco meteor (Meteoro Dragon) combinado con Aura Sphere (Aura Esfera) de Garchomp y Lucario, se produjo una violenta explosión, la cual creo no solo una inmensa capa de humo a lo largo de todo el desgastado campo de batalla, sino que también desencadenó una potente onda de choque la cual derribó a Red, Cynthia, Gold y Kelly al suelo.

M-maldición... No se puede ver nada. Exclamó Ruby en un agresivo tono de voz que denotaba molestia. Quiero ver el resultado de la batalla.

GOOOOLD. Gritó ahora Crystal con una mezcla desesperación y preocupación. ¿T-TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN?

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna por parte de Gold. Lo único que se podía escuchaba en el campo en ese momento era a varias personas tosiendo por el efecto del humo.

¿G-Gold…?

Un par de segundos después y cuando finalmente se despejó la densa capa de humo en su totalidad, Crystal y Ruby pudieron ver que Venusaur, Lucario y Garchomp estaban inconscientes en el suelo, mientras que el unció que aún estaba de pie era Quilava.

Kelly, Cynthia y Red, a pesar del fuerte impacto de la onda de choque creada por la colisión de ataques, lograron incorporarse sin ningún tipo problemas más que un poco de polvo en su ropa, todos ellos salvo Gold, quien aún seguía en el suelo aparentemente inconsciente. Quilava al notar que su entrenador aún estaba en el suelo, corrió a donde él y procedió a lamerle el rostro para intentar hacerlo despertar.

No puedo creerlo. Vocifera Ruby al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de las graderías y entraba lentamente al campo. Si Quilava está aún de pie, eso significa que el equipo de Gold y Red ganó la batalla.

Inesperadamente, Crystal luego de todo lo sucedido, se levanta cómo un rayo de las graderías, entra al campo de un par de zancadas y observa con preocupación a su compañero de viaje.

Descuida, Crystal. Gold solo esta inconsciente. Informo Red luego de verificar el pulso del de New Bark. El estará bien y despertara pronto, pero creo que necesitará descansar un poco luego de todo esto.

Qué alivio. Exclamó Kelly antes de regresar a su nuevo Lucario a su pokebola para posteriormente arrodillarse junto a Gold y limpiar el polvo de su rostro con un pañuelo. Supongo que si Quilava está aún de pie, eso significa que ustedes son los ganadores del combate.

No necesariamente. Alegó Red con una sonrisa al también regresar a su pokémon para que descansará. En lo que a mi respecta, esta batalla fue una derrota para mi porque Venusaur quedó inconsciente a pesar de utilizar su mejor ataque…

Te equivocas, Red. Manifestó ahora Cynthia acercándose a donde estaban todos y regresando también a su pokemon. Esta es mi derrota porque Garchomp está inconsciente y el pokemon de Gold pudo permanecer de pie luego del choque de nuestros ataques…

¿No me digan que ahora pelean por quién perdió? Preguntó Kelly, mientras que observaba con curiosidad a ambos campeones. Simplemente tomenlo como un empate entre ustedes y cómo una gran victoria para mí Gold.

¿T-tu Gold? Repitió Crystal de muy mala gana antes de colocarse frente a la rubia. Cuántas veces te he dicho que NO ES TUYO.

Heh, por si lo olvidaste, Crystal, nosotros tuvimos una romántica cita y él incluso me regaló estas dos (2) rosas. Replicó Kelly con una triunfal sonrisa luego de señalar las rosas en su cabeza. ¿Te duele la verdad, no es así?

Chicas, chicas, calmense por favor. Propuso Ruby inmediatamente poniéndose en medio de ellas de manera preventiva. Este definitivamente no es el momento para que peleen por Gold.

Tch… Tienes razón. Acepta Kelly con una amplia sonrisa y dándoles la espalda a ambos. No quiero arruinar mi felicidad porque ahora mi preciado Riolu es un fuerte Lucario.

Uhhh… ¿Les parece si levantan a Gold del suelo? Propuso Cynthia tratando de también calmar la situación. Deberíamos ponerlo en las gradas.

B-buena idea. Exclamó el campeón de Johto y Kanto. ¿Ruby, me ayudarías a cargar a Gold?

P-por supuest-...

YUNAAAAAA…

Milésimas de segundo antes de que Red y Ruby pudiesen levantarlo del suelo, Gold grito, luego abrió repentinamente sus ojos y se despertó violentamente. El dio varios desesperados manotazos al aire cómo si se hubiese despertado de una larga y cruel pesadilla.

El inesperado grito del de New Bark causó que todos los presentes se exaltaran del susto y que Quilava corriera a esconderse detrás de Red.

Ughh… ¿Q-qué rayos sucedió? Preguntó Gold en un débil tono de voz. ¿G-ganamos?

Ganaste la batalla. Informó Cynthia con una sonrisa y cruzándose de brazos. Quilava luego de la explosión fue el unico pokemon de entre el resto que logró mantenerse de pie, así que digamos qué es tu victoria.

¿Y-yo… Gane? Preguntó Gold en un confuso tono de voz, mientras que su adormecida conciencia intentaba procesar lo sucedido. ¿E-en serio gane?

Así es, Gold. Ganaste la batalla de campeones. Aseveró Ruby al mismo tiempo que estiraba su mano y ayudaba al de New Bark a incorporarse del suelo. Es tu victoria.

Hahahaha, q-qué alivio. Vociferó Gold luego de producir un exagerado y sonoro suspiro lleno de satisfacción, mientras que ahora intentaba sacudir el polvo de su ropa. No saben lo feliz que me hace escuchar esto…

¿Quién demonios es YUNA? Preguntaron prácticamente al unísono Crystal y Kelly, quienes ahora miraban fijamente a Gold con cara de pocos amigos.

¿Y-yuna? Repitió Gold con evidente desconcierto. ¿De qué están habland-...

No te hagas el inocente. Exclamó Kelly de manera agresiva y ya con el rostro completamente rojo. Exijo una explicación en este preciso instante.

¿Huh?

Tu gritaste Yuna justo cuando te despertaste. Informó ahora Crystal, aparentemente igual de molesta qué la rubia.

¿Y-yo hice eso…? Pregunto Gold apuntando a sí mismo con su dedo índice. ¿E-en serio grité ese nombre?

Todo el grupo, incluyendo a Quilava, asintieron con la cabeza ante la pregunta.

Pobre Gold. Pensó Red cuando coloco una sonrisa en sus labios. No sale de una para ahora entrar en otro problema. Me apiado de él…

¿Y tú de qué te ríes? Preguntó Cynthia al notar la sonrisa que tenía Red.

Hehe, de nada en particular. Manifestó de manera tranquila el campeón antes de sorpresivamente tomar de la mano a la rubia, lo que ocasionó que ella se sonrojara de sobremanera. Solo estoy feliz de poder compartir momentos así con mis amigos.

RUBYYYYYYYYYYYYY, OHHH, RUBYYYYY…

¿Esa voz… ? Oh maldición. Exclamó Ruby poniendo sus manos sobre su gorro. D-demonios. L-lo había olvidado… Whitney.

En ese momento, dos (2) palidas chicas entraron rápidamente al campo de batalla. Una de ellas tenía el cabello de color rosado pastel, amarrado en dos (2) pequeñas coletas a cada lado de su cabeza, su figura era igual de esbelta y llamativa que la de Kelly y estaba vestida de manera casual con una suéter blanco de los de baseball con detalles en rosado y unos shorts azules, mientras que la segunda chica era pelirroja y mucho más alta que la otra, utilizaba unos enormes lentes para la vista y estaba vestida con ropa típica de oficina. Ruby al verlas acercarse, soltó un ahogado suspiro el cual atrajo la mirada de los demás.

Me dejaste plantada. Anuncio con amargura la chica de cabello rosado al colocarse frente a Ruby. Prometiste encontrarte conmigo, pero nunca respondiste mis llamadas a tu pokegear…

Y-yo… lo olvide por completo. Confesó el de ojos color ámbar con visible vergüenza. Sucedieron ciertas cosas y pues… me entretuve. Lo lamento, Whitney…

Todo esto es mi culpa. Anuncio Crystal al dar un par de pasos al frente y colocarse a un lado de su amigo. En verdad lo lamento…

¿C-crystal…?

H-hola, Whitney…

¿E-enserio eres tu? Pregunto la de rosada cabellera al mismo tiempo que pestañeaba repetidas veces. ¿Que haces aqui? Pensé que te habías mudado a New Bark junto a tu padre.

Estoy de visita de visitar por un par de días en la ciudad y me encontré con Ruby en la casa de mis abuelos. Informó Crystal. Es mi culpa que él olvidara salir contigo… Lo siento.

No hace falta que te disculpes. Respondió Whitney en un amable tono. Mary y yo estábamos de camino al centro comercial cuando nos percatamos de la batalla, por lo que decidimos detenernos a observar.

Es un gusto volver a verte, Mary. Manifestó Crystal posando su mirada en la pelirroja de lentes.

Lo mismo digo. Replicó Mary agachando un poco su cabeza. Me alegra mucho que regresaras…

¿Ustedes estaban observando la batalla? Preguntó con curiosidad Ruby. ¿Por qué no se acercaron?

Estábamos a punto de hacerlo, pero luego ocurrió esa explosión. Informó Mary antes de quitarse sus anteojos para limpiarlos un poco. La onda de choque nos sorprendió y-...

E-esté es un milagro del cielo. Exclamó Gold de manera enérgica al acercarse a la pelirroja, tomando su mano y mirándola directamente a sus ojos. ¿T-tu eres Dj Mary, cierto?

S-si, asi es, Y-yo soy DJ Mary. Informo la chica sonrojándose un poco ante la súbita intervención de Gold. ¿Y tu eres…?

Soy un fiel admirador tuyo. Mi nombres es Gold Tsubasa, soy de Pueblo New Bark y seré el futuro campeón de la liga pokémon el año entrante.

Hehehe… ¿E-en serio?

Es correcto. Afirmó Gold nuevamente de manera extremadamente enérgica, cosa que repudiaron Crystal y Kelly cuando notaron que su compañero estaba visiblemente sonrojado. Debo confesar que yo te escucho desde que empezaste a trabajar en la torre de radio hace un par de años atrás. D-desde ese entonces me enamore de tu voz y uno de mis sueños era el de conocerte en persona…

M-me halagas. Reconoció Mary con suavidad. Debo decir que fue muy impresionante tu participación en esta batalla.

E-espera… ¿A ti te gusto mi… Batalla?

Hehehe, si… No todos los días se tiene la oportunidad de participar en un duelo con el campeón de Kanto y Johto y la campeona de Sinnoh.

Ohhhh, ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Pregunta ahora Whitney al ver a Gold. Mucho gusto guapo, mi nombre es Whitney y soy la líder de gimnasio de esta ciudad.

¿Con que tu eres la líder de gimnasio? Pregunto Gold finalmente soltando la mano de Mary y ahora estrechando la mano de Whitney. El gusto es mío…

Crystal y Kelly al ver todo esto, se rodearon visiblemente de un aura oscura la cual inmediatamente notaron Ruby, Red y Cynthia. La sed de sangre de ambas chicas estaba por los cielos, más sin embargo, Gold ni se dio por enterado de esto, ya que estaba sumamente entretenido con Mary y Whitney.

No sean tan celosas chicas. Sugirió Cynthia en voz baja al acercarse a Kelly y Crystal. No es para tanto…

Largo rato sin vernos. Manifestó ahora Red acercándose a Mary, estrechando su mano y dándole un beso en la mejilla. ¿Ya hace cuantos meses que no nos vemos?

Cuatro meses y medio desde la última vez que tuve el placer de entrevistar al gran campeón de Johto y Kanto. Informó Mary con una sonrisa. Deberias de pasarte uno de estos días por la torre de radio para otra entrevista. Gracias a ti nuestro rating aumentó considerablemente.

Con gusto volvería a ir. Aseveró Red de manera calmada. Te avisare uno de estos días y te llamare cuando tenga tiempo libre para venir y realizar otra entrevista.

Cynthia, al igual que Crystal y Kelly un par de segundos antes, colocó una ácida expresión en su rostro y se rodeó igualmente por una visible aura oscura al ver cómo Red hablaba y realizaba planes a futuro con la pelirroja.

¿Pero dónde están mis modales? Whitney y Mary les presento a Cynthia y a Kelly. Exclamó Ruby.

Ya tenemos el placer de conocemos. Informó tranquilamente Whitney, mientras que Mary asentía.

Nos conocemos gracias a la última reunión de la asociación pokemon. Comentó la rubia campeona. Ese día presentaron a Whitney como la nueva líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Goldenrod y también Mary estaba en el lugar como miembro de la prensa.

Oh… No tenía idea de eso. Murmuró Ruby con asombro. ¿Pero qué hay de Kelly? ¿Acaso también la conocen a ella?

Nos conocimos hace cómo una hora atrás cuando ella reto el gimnasio de Whitney y ganó. Vociferó la pelirroja. Fue una batalla bastante entretenida.

¿Kelly… reto el gimnasio? Repitió Gold volteando y mirando a la rubia.

Ella tiene las medallas de Ciudad Violet, Ciudad Azalea y ahora tambien la mia. Comentó Whitney con cierta molestia y cruzándose de brazos.

¿Acaso no sabías que Kelly también desea participar en la liga pokémon del otro año? Pregunta Cynthia observando a su prima y luego a Gold.

No tenía idea de eso. Manifiesta el de New Bark en un serio tono de voz.

Gold… Y-yo…


	22. Conexiones

_**Una par de días antes, Base Secreta del Equipo Rocket, Ciudad Mahogany.**_

* * *

Eran pasadas las diez (10) de la noche y los fríos, antiguos y oscuros pasillos dentro de la subterránea base de operaciones del Equipo Rocket estaban prácticamente desiertos. En ese momento muy poca actividad se registraba en esta anteriormente resguardada guarida de un antiguo clan de ninjas, el cual en algún punto en la historia fue abandonado por desconocidos motivos, y posteriormente se convirtió inadvertidamente para los muchos pacíficos habitantes de Mahogany en el centro de operaciones de una de las organizaciones criminales más importantes y peligrosas del mundo.

Hmph, Me imagino que se estarán preguntando la razón de porque los llame para esta reunión a esta hora de la noche. Manifestó Archer en un tranquilo tono de voz, posterior a que entraran Petrel y Protón a su oficina y tomaran asiento frente a él y su escritorio lleno de papeles. ¿O me equivoco?

Estoy seguro de que nos llamaste porque deseas algo de nosotros. Replicó Petrel entre bostezos y estirando un poco su agotado cuerpo. Siempre que nos necesitas es para que hagamos el trabajo sucio…

Protón se quedó en silencio intentando contener sus terribles ganas de reírse. Él sabía que si se reía en ese momento, Archer tomaría represalias tal cual hizo la última vez en la que el termino limpiando el baño de los nuevos reclutas.

Omitiré ese comentario e iré directo al grano ya que están tan animados. Anuncio Archer de manera fría. Como recuerdan, nosotros tenemos cierta información privilegiada acerca del uso de las ondas de radio y sobre cierto Pokémon de la Región Sinnoh el cual puede infiltrarse dentro de aparatos eléctricos.

Esos son los informes que yo robe hace más de un año atrás. Exclamó Petrel con algo de emoción notable en su voz. ¿Al fin lograron darle buen uso?

Efectivamente. Respondió ahora Arianna, quien estaba de pie a un lado de Archer con una estoica expresión. Un infiltrado de nuestra organización en la Región Sinnoh logró finalmente encontrar y capturar a ese pokémon. Si no mal lo pronunció, el nombre de ese pokémon es Rotom.

¿R-rotom? Repitió Protón. ¿Y que se supone haremos con él? ¿Hackear maquinas de soda?

Ahora fue el turno de Petrel para contener sus ganas de reír. Incluso a Arianna le pareció gracioso el comentario hecho por su colega.

No seas idiota. Vociferó Archer de manera agresiva. Rotom será la clave de nuestro futuro éxito.

De acuerdo, entonces ilumínanos oh gran y poderoso líder. Propuso Petrel de forma sarcástica. Deseo escuchar que tienes en mente para con ese pokémon.

Tch, primero que todo, debemos tener bajo nuestro control la Torre de Radio de Ciudad Goldenrod.

¿Para anunciarle a la región que el equipo Rocket regreso y también para que Giovanni nos escuche? Pregunta ahora Protón.

Es correcto. Réplica Archer impetuosamente. Pero esa es solo una de las razones del porque debemos conquistar ese lugar. Existe otro importante motivo por el cual deseo que nosotros tengamos cierto grado de control de ese lugar.

Petrel y Protón intercambiaron miradas y posteriormente permanecieron en silencio en espera de la respuesta de Archer. Ambos sentían extrema curiosidad por saber con exactitud cuál era el plan que su camarada se tenía entre manos.

La otra razón implica el uso de ese pokemon llamado Rotom. Este pokémon es sumamente esencial para este plan.

¿Y qué tiene que ver ese pokemon? Pregunta nuevamente Protón. Explícate de una buena vez.

Haber… Cómo todos sabemos, Goldenrod es prácticamente la capital de la Región Johto en términos de comercio, tecnología y también es el lugar que mayor población tiene actualmente de entre las demás ciudades de la región. Miles y miles de personas viven y trabajan en ese lugar, además de qué sirve cómo puente con Kanto al tener el tren magnético.

¿Uh-huh?

Pues cuando tengamos el control de la Torre de Radio, entonces utilizaremos la habilidad de Rotom para que con ayuda de la antena principal del lugar podamos manipular los dispositivos electrónicos a lo largo de toda la región de Johto sin que sus dueños lo sepan.

En otras palabras, la antena de ese lugar servirá como una especie de amplificador para que Rotom pueda manipular e infiltrarse a su antojo en cualquier dispositivos electrónicos en todo Johto. Informo ahora Arianna. Básicamente tendremos acceso ilimitado a todo lo que queramos, desde cuentas bancarias hasta robar pokémon en el sistema de transferencia en las computadoras, y todo esto a simple vista del público.

E-es un plan brillante. Manifestó Protón antes de quitarse su característica boina y peinar nerviosamente su azulada cabellera. I-increible…

¿En serio Rotom sería capaz de lograr tal proeza? Preguntó Petrel antes de instintivamente rascar su barbilla. Eso suena a algo demasiado bueno para ser ciento, Archer. Comprendo lo brillante de este plan porque estaríamos teóricamente controlando toda la región con una antena a simple vista de todos y nadie sospecharía nada, pero-...

Entiendo tu escepticismo, Petrel. Testifico Archer sonriendo sombríamente y poniéndose de pie. Nuestro departamento científico nos informo que teóricamente es posible que Rotom pueda lograr tal proeza.

¿Teóricamente? Repitió Protón con cara de pocos amigos. Creo que necesitamos más seguridad que solo algo en teoría, Archer. No podemos arriesgar todo en algo que teóricamente puede funcionar.

Nuestras pruebas preliminares dieron resultados muy prometedores. Aseveró Archer sin perder su compostura. Solo estamos a la espera de que nuestro enviado de Sinnoh regrese y nos entregue a ese pokemon para comenzar a hacer más pruebas y finalmente organizar adecuadamente nuestro plan. Estimo que podríamos realizar todo esto en un par de meses más dependiendo de qué tan rápido regrese nuestro infiltrado con Rotom.

Muy bien "Jefe" eso suena interesante y todo, pero tengo la impresión que esa no es la verdadera razón del porqué nos mandaste a llamar. Teoriza Petrel volviendo a bostezar. ¿Te parece si ya nos dices que es lo que deseas de nosotros?

¿Tan perceptivo como siempre, verdad? pero tienes razón Petrel, el motivo de esta reunión no solo era para informarles sobre nuestro avance, sino para pedirte a ti personalmente que te infiltres en la Torre de Radio…

¿Con que infiltrarse en la Torre de Radio?, Déjame adivinar, quieres saber sobre las vulnerabilidades y también sobre su sistema de seguridad.

A-asi es…

De acuerdo "Jefe", si eso es lo que deseas, entonces considéralo hecho. Manifestó Petrel levantándose de su asiento y caminando a la salida de la sala de conferencias.

Entonces doy por finalizada esta reunión.

* * *

 _ **Hospital General de Ciudad Goldenrod, 1:40 P.M**_

* * *

De todos los malditos lugares neutrales dentro de esta enorme ciudad para reunirnos, ¿Y tenías que elegir un hospital? Comentó para sí mismo y con extrema molestia un sujeto aparentemente en sus treintas o cuarentas, quien en ese momento estaba vestido con una camisa de color caqui, pantalones de color similar, corbata negra y una larga, maltratada y vistosa gabardina de color marrón, posterior al entrar en la desolada y fría sala de espera del hospital general de Goldenrod. A veces me pregunto cómo rayos es qué puedo soportar esto…

El sujeto en cuestión se dejó caer en uno de los muchos cómodos sillones que estaban en el lugar y empezó frenéticamente a revisar su pokegear, mientras pasaba con nerviosismo una y otra vez su mano izquierda por su cabello de color negro grisáceo.

Gracias a Arceus me toca elegir a mi el lugar de reunión la próxima vez…

Heh, esa gabardina te queda bien, Laurent. Manifestó con una burlona sonrisa un alto sujeto de lentes, cabello relativamente corto de color negro y con barba de un par de días sin afeitar, justo al entrar a la sala de espera un par de segundos después.

Tch, contraseña. Exclama Laurent mirando al susodicho de pies a cabeza con más malicia de la debida.

El sujeto de lentes, quien estaba vestido con una elegante combinación de camisa y pantalones de color azul oscuro, miró con cierta sorpresa al sujeto de la gabardina y se cruzó de brazos.

¿En serio es esto necesar-...?

Contraseña. Vuelve a repetir Laurent con cierta impaciencia. Identificate ahora.

QWERTY. Exclama el de lentes con evidente molestia antes de suspirar sonoramente. ¿Contento?

Satisfecho. Corrige Laurent de muy mala gana. Por ciento, no utilices mi nombre en público de esa forma tan descuidada. Es peligro que conozcan nuestras identidades y tú mejor que nadie lo debes de saber…

Por si no lo notaste, este lugar está prácticamente desierto. Informó el sujeto de lentes, mientras se sentaba alado de Laurent en el sillon. No creo que importe que utilice tu verdadero nombre en un lugar habitado solo por enfermeras y enfermos…

Claro que sí importa.

Ok… ¿Entonces cómo se supone debo de llamarte ahora? Si no mal recuerdo el último apodo que te dieron en el trabajo fue "Handsome".

Ahora me asignaron el alias de "Looker". Informó Laurent con cierto orgullo evidente en su voz. Espero de ahora en adelante lo utilices…

Hahaha, ok… como digas Laurent.

Tch… QUE ES LOOKER...

Laurent, por favor. Estamos en un hospital. Informo el de lentes con una pretenciosa sonrisa. Es de mala educacion gritar en un lugar como este…

¿Qué hice para merecer esto? Murmuró entre dientes Looker colocando sus manos en su rostro. ¿Qué clase de pecado realize en mi anterior vida para sufrir este martirio?

¿Podrían por favor bajar la voz? Exclamó de manera agresiva un chico pelirrojo al salir de una de las habitaciones contiguas a la sala de espera. Están en un maldito hospital…

L-lo lamento. Manifestó Looker agachando un poco la cabeza. Fue un accid-...

Antes de que Laurent pudiera terminar de disculparse, el pelirrojo les dio la espalda y regresó de vuelta a la habitación de donde había salido, pero no sin antes estrellar la puerta de manera estrepitosa en el proceso.

Ughhh… No tienes idea lo mucho que desprecio tu elección de lugares para encontrarnos, Enishi. ¿Porque rayos elegiste un maldito hospital de entre tantos otros lugares?

Esa es la parte divertida del asunto, pero tengo una buen razón para haber elegido este lugar.

¿La cual es? Pregunta Looker tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no perder la poca cordura y paciencia que le quedaba.

El creador del sistema de transferencia pokémon trabajo medio tiempo aquí y él es de suma importancia si deseamos desarticular al Equipo Rocket.

¿Hablas del famoso informático y pokemaniaco llamado Bill?

Exactamente.

¿Y de que nos servirá ese sujeto en nuestra operación? Pregunta Looker con algo de escepticismo.

Sus conocimientos tecnologicos e informaticos serian de mucha ayuda para nosotros. Informó Enishi sin titubear. Su experticia en el campo informático es legendaria y no me cabe la menor duda de que él estaría dispuesto a ayudarnos.

¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? Pregunta Looker frunciendo el ceño. No me digas qué-…

Digamos que le conté que somos agentes de la policía internacional…

¿Acaso estas demente? Pregunta Looker mirando con desesperación a su compañero.

Fue la única manera de convencerlo de que nos ayudará…

¿Sabes que si nuestro superior se entera de esto podría suspenderte? Pregunto Looker cruzándose de brazos y exhalando todo el aire de sus pulmones. A estas alturas de mi vida lo que menos deseo es tener que acostumbrarme y entrenar a otro compañero para que te reemplace.

Lo se, pero esta misión me tiene muy preocupado. Manifestó Enishi quitándose sus anteojos y posteriormente guardandolos en el bolsillo superior de su camisa. Jamas imagine que el Equipo Rocket actuaría tan rápido. Es como si estuvieran forzando su regreso.

¿Lo dices por el incidente en las Ruinas de Alph?

En parte sí. Acepto Enishi cruzándose de brazos y suspirando con resignación. Cada dia que pasa siento que están más cerca de regresar las cosas a cómo eran antes de que Red, Blue y Green derrotaran a Giovanni, pero quizás sea porque soy un poco paranoico para estas cosas…

Vamos, Enishi. Al menos ese incidente no pasó a mayores y gracias a Arceus qué logramos cubrirlo antes de que la prensa hiciera un desastre. No me imagino el pánico colectivo que provocaría que esa noticia saliera a la luz de esa forma.

Sabes, Laurent… Yo estoy dispuesto a asumir cualquier riesgo con tal de proteger la paz en la región y a mi familia. Estoy seguro de que tu mejor que nadie sabes a lo que me refiero.

Looker pesadamente fijó sus ojos en el techo de la sala de espera y permaneció en perfecto silencio ante el comentario de Enishi.

Laurent... Tu y yo hemos sido amigos por más de veinte (20) años y compañeros de trabajo por casi quince (15).

¿Y que con eso? Pregunto Looker. ¿A qué quieres llegar diciendome esto?

A lo que quiero llegar es que debes de abrirte un poco más a tus-...

No soy una maldita puerta, Enishi. Exclama Looker con amargura.

Yo te conozco mejor que nadie y se que aun te duele lo que sucedió hace dos (2) años atras en el "pequeño" incidente. Es obvio que extrañas mucho a tu esposa y a tu hija…

Mis sentimientos en este momento no son importantes. Aseveró Looker con amargura. Por ahora nuestra misión tiene más prioridad que mis problemas personales.

¿En serio piensas de esa forma?

Es mejor de esta manera. Es por el bien de todos.

Es una lastima que pienses así, porque resulta que yo tengo información sobre el actual paradero de tu hija. Comenta Enishi formando una sonrisa en sus labios.

¿De qué rayos estás hablando? Pregunta Looker intentando asimilar lo que acaba de escuchar. Ella está en Sinnoh con su abuela.

Ella "ESTABA" con su abuela en la Región Sinnoh. Corrige Enishi. Ella en estos momentos está aquí en Johto.

¿E-ella está aquí en Johto?

Así es.

¿D-desde cuando?

Hace casi un mes, pero eso no es todo…

¿A qué te refieres con que no es todo?

Según una fuente muy cerca, tu hija está en esta misma ciudad en este preciso momento.

¿Como rayos sabes todo esto? Pregunta Looker levantando una ceja. ¿Quien es esa fuente de la que hablas?

Hahaha, naturalmente la fuente es mi esposa. Informa Enishi. Ella me conto que tu Kelly regresó finalmente a Johto y que está viajando con mi Gold.

¿Ella está viajando con tu hijo? Pregunta Looker con visible asombro. P-pero-…

Uhh… D-disculpen la tardanza. Interrumpe súbitamente la conversación un joven sujeto aparentemente en sus veintes, de cabello castaño y ondulado al entrar inesperadamente en la sala de espera.

Bienvenido, Bill. Exclama Enishi al ver entrar al chico. Te estábamos esperando.

Esta conversación aún no termina. Proclamó Looker ignorando la presencia de Bill y mirando fijamente a su compañero. Deseo escuchar más sobre… Kelly.

Te contaré los detalles más tarde. Prometió Enishi con una sonrisa y volviendo a colocarse sus anteojos. Ahora es el momento de trabajar.

* * *

 _ **Campo de batalla, Ciudad Goldenrod, 2:04 P.M**_

* * *

¿Acaso no sabías que Kelly también desea participar en la liga pokémon del otro año? Pregunta Cynthia observando a su prima y luego a Gold.

No tenía idea de eso. Manifiesta el de New Bark en un serio tono de voz.

Gold… Y-yo-…

No hace falta que me des explicaciones, Kelly. Asevera fríamente Gold evitando mirar del todo a la rubia y regresando a Quilava a su pokebola para que descansara un poco. Supongo que en otro momento me explicaras tus motivos…

Kelly separó tímidamente su labios para responder, pero no pudo expresar palabra alguna por más que su corazón lo deseara. Ella solamente pudo sentir cómo algo muy dentro de su corazón se estaba haciendo pedazos al saber qué había de cierto modo defraudado la confianza de su amado al ocultarle tal importante información.

Uhhh, Mary, tengo una excelente idea para tu programa de radio de hoy. Testifica Whitney con emoción al dar pequeños e infantiles brincos.

¿Qué tienes en mente, Whitney? Pregunta la pelirroja.

¿Qué te parece si le haces una entrevista a Gold en tu programa de radio? Propone Whitney señalando al joven entrenador de New Bark muy para la sorpresa de todos. Estoy segura que a tus fans les encantaría escuchar las experiencias de un joven entrenador que viaja por la región Johto recolectando medallas de gimnasio.

Brillante idea. Manifiestan a la vez Cynthia y Red.

E-e-esperen un momento… ¿Entrevistarme… a mí? Repite Gold apuntando con su dedo índice a sí mismo con incredulidad. ¿Hablan en serio?

¿Por qué no? Argumenta Whitney. Es obvio que tienes talento para las batallas y lo demostrado aquí demuestra lo que eres capaz de hacer.

¿Están seguros de esto? Pregunta nuevamente Gold con cierto nerviosismo.

Me parece una buena idea. Manifiesta Mary asintiendo enérgicamente. Estoy segura que a los productores les agradara mucho la idea de entrevistar a un joven y prometedor entrenador.

Coincido en que deberias de ir a la entrevista. Sugiere ahora Ruby acercándose a Gold. Cuando empecé a ver tu batalla tuve mis dudas sobre tu habilidad y de porqué Crystal confiaba tan ciegamente en ti, pero ahora veo claramente la razón.

Y-yo no confió ciegamente en Gold. Exclama Crystal sonrojandose un poco y haciéndose la ofendida.

No estás engañando a nadie diciendo eso. Informa en voz baja Ruby.

No lo se. Manifiesta Gold cruzándose de brazos y fijando su mirada en el suelo. Esto es algo muy repentino, quizás más adelan-…

Tonterías. Exclama Whitney tomando a Gold por el brazo y arrastrándolo rápidamente en dirección a la salida del campo, muy para el asombro y enojo de Crystal y Kelly. Vamos, Mary, debemos preparar el programa.

S-si. Replicó de manera nerviosa la pelirroja antes de seguir a Whitney. F-fue un gusto volver a verlos a todos ustedes de nuevo…

Espero volver a verte muy pronto. Exclama Red.

Iré con ustedes. Informa Crystal. Yo-...

De ninguna manera puedes venir con nosotros. Manifestó estrepitosamente Whitney.

¿Huh?

Ehhh…Y-yo l-lo que quise decir es que no debes de preocuparte. Informó con cierto nerviosismo Whitney antes de forzar una sonrisa en sus labios. Gold esta en buenas manos conmigo, así que si nos disculpas tenemos trabajo que hacer…

No te preocupes tanto, Crystal. Comentó ahora Gold. Solo es una entrevista ¿Que es lo peor que me podría pasar?

P-pero-…

Tranquila, Crys. Aseveró ahora Ruby en voz baja y dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda a la de coletas. Yo iré con ellas y me encargare de que no pase nada raro.

¿N-nada raro? Repitió Crystal. ¿A qué te refieres con nada raro?

Solo confia en mi. Exclama nuevamente Ruby. Esta será una buena oportunidad para conocer mejor a tu "AMIGO".

Tengo un muy mal presentimiento de todo eso. Se dijo a sí misma Crystal cruzándose de brazos.

Red… El próximo año te juro que venceré en la liga pokémon y seré el nuevo campeón. Proclamó enérgicamente Gold, quien ya casi estaba a la salida del campo de batalla. Ya lo veras. Luego de ser campeón te veré en Mt Silver.

Esperare ansioso por ver eso. Aseguró Red al mismo tiempo que una amplia sonrisa se le iba dibujando en el rostro. Ahora más que nunca deseo que llegue el dia en que podamos combatir como iguales…

Fue un gusto conocerlos a todos ustedes. Manifestó Ruby agachando su cabeza antes de salir del campo de batalla para alcanzar a Mary, Gold y Whitney. Espero que nuestros caminos vuelvan a cruzarse en un futuro…

Eso tenlo por seguro. Afirmó Red.

Crystal Inmediatamente luego de la marcha de Gold, Ruby, Whitney y Mary, soltó un sonoro y largo suspiro el cual atrajo la mirada de Red, Cynthia y Kelly.

¿Qué sucede? Preguntó delicadamente la campeona. ¿Porque ese suspiro tan largo?

M-me preocupa un poco Gold…

Hahaha, ya puedo ver porque Kelly y tú se preocupan y pelean tanto. Comentó ahora Red. El carisma e ímpetu natural que tiene Gold es extrañamente parecido al de mi amigo Green. Gold no solo el es brillante e ingenioso, sino que también es popular con las chicas. Esa si que es una habilidad digna de admirar…

Ohhh, ¿Con que admiras la habilidad de Gold para ser popular con las chicas? Pregunta de manera sombría la rubia campeona. Ya veo…

Ehhh… N-no... L-lo que quise decir es qué-…

Olvidalo, Red. Manifiesta Cynthia. ¿Te parece si continuamos con nuestra-…?

¿Cita? Termina Red la frase de Cynthia, acción que provocó inmediatamente que la rubia se sonrojara de sobremanera.

A-a-así es. N-nuestra "cita". Reafirma Cynthia con suavidad, justo antes de tomar de la mano a Red y mirarlo de manera melosa.

Saben, ustedes realmente hacen una linda pareja y me alegra que al fin confiesen que su salida si era una cita. Comentó Kelly con una expresión triste y melancólica en su pálido rostro. Espero sigan saliendo de este modo y quizás en algún otro momento podamos volver a salir todos juntos.

Yo también espero que podamos salir más a menudo. Replicó Cynthia. Pero… ¿E-en serio crees que hacemos linda pareja?

Por supuesto que ustedes hacen bonita pareja. Responde ahora Crystal. Si desean continuar su cita les tengo una sugerencia.

¿Una sugerencia? Repite Red. Te escucho.

Les propongo que vayan a la parte noroeste de la ciudad cerca de los puertos.

¿Y qué hay exactamente en ese lugar? Pregunta la rubia campeona con curiosidad.

Un hermoso parque de diversiones con una perfecta vista al mar. Informa Crystal. Yo cuando no estaba ayudando a mis abuelos con su guardería, me la pasaba junto a Ruby en ese lugar por las tarde…

Suena interesante. Exclama Cynthia con visible emoción antes de fijar sus ojos en Red. Deberíamos de ir cuanto antes.

Me parece buena idea. Asegura Red de manera tranquila. Hace bastante tiempo que no pasó por un parque de diversiones.

Está decidido entonces. Anuncia Cynthia con alegría y apuntando a la salida del campo de batalla. Vayamos al parque de diversiones.

Bien. En ese caso yo regresare a donde mis abuelos. Informa Crystal estirando un poco su cuerpo. Me apetece darme una relajante ducha y también tomar una siesta.

Antes de que te vayas me gustaría pedirte un favor, Crystal. Anuncia Red de manera inesperada, al mismo tiempo que abría la mochila que traía en su espalda.

¿U-un favor? Repite con extrañeza la prospecto a profesora. ¿De que se trata?

Me gustaría que le entregaras esto a Gold como un regalo de mi parte. Manifiesta Red inmediatamente después de sacar un curiosos pokehuevo de color amarillo con un par de manchas negras. Se suponía iba a donar esté pokehuevo a una famosa guardería en las afueras de la ciudad, pero ahora que me encontré con Gold me gustaría que él lo tuviera. El se fue de manera tan repentina con Whitney que olvide por completo dárselo…

Ohhh… Por lo que veo ya lleva bastante tiempo contigo. Informó Crystal luego de examinar el pokehuevo por un par de segundos y posteriormente guardarlo cuidadosamente en su bolso. Pero en todo caso, ten la plena seguridad de que se lo entregaré a Gold cuando regrese de la Torre de Radio. Tienes mi palabra.

Muchas gracias, Crystal. Exclamó Red agachando un poco su cabeza. Estoy seguro que a Gold le encantará el pokemon que nacerá del huevo.

Supongo que ya es el momento de irnos. Proclamó Cynthia con un poco de melancolía. Fue agradable que pudiéramos encontrarnos, aunque fuera de pura casualidad…

Pronto nos volveremos a ver. Aseveró la pequeña rubia de lente. Estoy segura de eso.

Hahaha, eso tenlo por seguro, primita…

En verdad fue un verdadero placer el conocerlas a ambas. Reconoció Red de manera sincera y alegre. Espero que disfruten mucho de su viaje y cuiden de Gold. Yo mejor que nadie se que lo más importante de un viaje son los inolvidables momentos vividos junto a los seres queridos.

Crystal y Kelly asintieron rapidamente y sonrieron ante lo dicho por Red.

Y yo espero que ustedes dejen de pelear por cualquier tontería y que no hagan tanto drama. Exclamó ahora Cynthia mirando fijamente a ambas con cara de pocos amigos. ¿Entendido?

Luego de las palabras de la campeona, Crystal y Kelly se miraron la una a la otra con cierto grado de molestia y luego se cruzaron de brazos con visible amargura. Ambas chicas simplemente dejaron que su lenguaje corporal y su silencio respondiera.

Tomaré esto cómo un si. Murmuró Cynthia antes de alejarse junto a Red y salir del viejo campo en dirección al noreste de la ciudad. Realmente espero que nos veamos en un futuro cercano…

Inmediatamente después de la partida de los campeones, la atmósfera cambió de manera radical. Ahora se podía sentir vivamente la pesada tensión existente entre Kelly y Crystal. Ambas chicas permanecieron en silencio por varios incómodos segundos sin decirse palabra alguna.

Supongo que ya es hora de irme. Reconoce Crystal de manera cortante, luego de darle la espalda a la rubia. Mis abuelos ya debieron de haber regresado a la guardería, y yo salí prácticamente sin avisarles.

Uhh… Crystal, espera un momento. Ordenó Kelly tomando de la mano a su compañera para así evitar que ella se fuera.

¿Qué quieres ahora? Preguntó Crystal ahora fijando sus ojos en Kelly y mirándola con completo desprecio.

Kelly bajo su mirada con pesadez por un momento, posteriormente se quitó una de las rosas que estaban adheridas a su rubia cabellera y luego la colocó en la mano derecha de Crystal.

E-esto te pertenece. Aseveró la rubia. Acéptala por favor…

¿Pero qué demonios significa esto? Pregunto Crystal mirando detenidamente a Kelly y luego a la rosa que ella colocó en su mano. Y-yo… y-yo no necesito de tu lastima o de tu condescendencia barata…

No es lastima ni mucho menos condescendencia. Y-yo solo-...

¿E-entonces qué quieres ganar haciendo esto? Tu no eres así.

Y-yo-…

¿Q-quieres volver a humillarme, verdad? Pregunta Crystal instantes antes de hacer crujir sus puños y volver a colocar distancia entre Kelly y ella. Dime… ¿Tanto me odias y desprecias?

Claro que-...

Te felicito por tener una cita con tu amado Gold. Al fin lo lograste…

Crystal, no es nada de lo que estás pensando. Manifestó Kelly en un tono de voz que denotaba desesperación y angustia. Yo solo-...

NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE… Y-yo ya tuve suficiente de ti por un maldito dia. Vocifera Crystal ya con la voz entrecortada, pero intentando con todas sus fuerzas suprimir las tristes lágrimas que deseaban salir de sus ojos. Y-ya basta… Estoy harta de ti y tu maldita actitud conmigo. S-solo déjame en paz…

L-lo lamento, Crystal. Manifestó la rubia de manera tímida al mismo tiempo que volvía a acercarse lentamente a su compañera de viaje. Mi actitud contigo y-

De manera inesperada y justo antes de que Kelly pudiera terminar lo que deseaba expresar, Crystal de manera rápida le propina una sonora bofetada a la rubia, quien debido al inesperado golpe terminó por caer contra el suelo.

TE DIJE QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ.

Kelly no podía creer o procesar del todo lo que acababa de pasar. Crystal, por su parte aún miraba de manera fría y con infinito desprecio a la rubia, pero ahora sus rostro estaba completamente enrojecido y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas

¿Y-ya te sientes mejor? Pregunta Kelly al tocarse con delicadeza su ahora lastimada mejilla izquierda, mientras intentaba de manera torpe volver a incorporarse del polvoriento suelo. ¿Feliz?

¿Sentirme mejor? Repitió Crystal claramente ofendida por la pregunta. ¿Crees que solo con golpearte una vez me sentiré mejor después de todo lo que me hiciste?

L-lo siento. Volvió a repetir Kelly ahora con varias lágrimas empezando a salir de sus ojos. S-se que he actuado mal contra ti solo porque también sientes algo por Gold, pero necesito que escuches lo que tengo que decirte.

¿Por qué rayos debería escucharte? Pregunta Crystal limpiando sus lágrimas y luego cruzándose de brazos.

No tengo respuesta para eso, pero si hubieras querido irte ya lo hubieses hecho. Solo te pido que me escuches por un momento ¿si?

Tch… Punto a tu favor. Reconoce Crystal frunciendo el ceño. Habla de una vez entonces.

Yo hoy no tuve una cita con Gold. Confiesa Kelly con tristeza y encogiéndose de hombros. Es más, nuestro encuentro fue algo de pura casualidad ya que él se encontró con Red en el centro comercial y yo me encontré con Cynthia cerca del gimnasio luego de obtener la medalla…

¿Uh-huh?

Cuando Red se encontró con Cynthia para su cita, él estaba acompañado de Gold y yo la acompañaba a ella. Nunca Gold y yo planeamos encontrarnos ni nada por el estilo. Solo sucedieron las cosas de esa manera y él estaba igual de sorprendido que yo cuando nos encontramos.

¿Y qué me dices de las flores?

Odio aceptarlo, pero según tengo entendido Gold había comprado dos (2) de esas para regalarnos una a cada una de nosotras cómo agradecimiento por acompañarlo en este viaje. Yo luego lo manipule para que me diera las dos (2) a mi…

Crystal trago saliva y permaneció en completo silencio luego de escuchar la confesión de Kelly. Ella solo se limito a mirar a la rubia con frialdad y dureza a sus ojos.

Mira, estoy bastante segura de que debes de saber esto, pero todas mis acciones contra ti fueron motivadas por celos. Se muy bien que no podrás perdonarme por todo esto, pero te juro y te prometo por el amor que le tengo a Gold que de ahora en adelante por el bien de nuestro viaje intentaré no ser tan… Uhhh, ¿Cómo decirlo…?

¿Una total y completa perra?

Supongo que esa es una forma de describirlo. Reconoce Kelly volviendo a tocarse su adolorida mejilla con molestia. Yo quería confesarte todo esto antes de que regresaras a donde tus abuelos para que no estes molesta con Gold. Todo fue mi culpa.

Hmph, ¿Quien lo diria?. Exclamó Crystal. ¿La señorita Taylor tiene remordimiento de conciencia? No tenía idea de que "TÚ" podrías experimentar ese tipo de sentimientos tan terrenales…

Y yo no tenía idea de que tu tuvieras tanta fuerza en esas pequeñas manos…

¿Qué esperabas? Yo trabajé por mucho tiempo cuidando pokémon en la guardería de mi familia. Además, ese golpe lo tenias merecido por todo lo que me hiciste pasar desde que nos conocimos en Cherrygrove. Agregó Crystal en un triunfal tono de voz. Estoy muy agradecida contigo porque convenciste a mi padre de dejarme viajar con Gold, pero creeme que no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que disfrute el golpearte.

Entonces… ¿Tregua? Pregunta Kelly al extender su mano derecha.

Tregua. Repite Crystal exhalando aire y estrechando con firmeza la mano de Kelly. Espero solo no arrepentirme de esto en un futuro.

* * *

 _ **Hospital General de Ciudad Goldenrod, 1:45 P.M**_

* * *

Dentro de una de las frías y cómodas habitaciones contiguas a la sala de espera del hospital general de Ciudad Goldenrod, un chico pelirrojo miraba con insistencia por la ventana que daba una perfecta vista a la parte norte de la ciudad. El, posteriormente se volteo y miro con visible tristeza y melancolía a una pálida chica que estaba acostada con los ojos cerrados en la única cama de la habitación, y quien tenía alrededor de su cuerpo y rostro una serie de artefactos los cuales le ayudaban a mantenerse con vida.

Lucía… Ya lo veras. Muy pronto ellos me las pagaran por todo lo que hicieron. Manifestó el pelirrojo chico de manera agresiva. Te juro que acabaré con ellos.

Silver posteriormente exhalo el aire de sus pulmones y luego le dio un cálido beso en la frente a la inconsciente chica.

No sabes lo mucho que extraño escuchar el sonido de tu voz. Susurro Silver con su voz entrecortada, mientras acariciaba el oscuro y liso cabello de la chica. Juro por mi vida que el Equipo Rocket pagará por todo lo que nos hizo. No descansaré hasta verlos caer y arder en el mismísimo infierno.


	23. Efecto Secundario

_**Afuera de la Torre de Radio, Ciudad Goldenrod, 4:46 P.M**_

* * *

Esa entrevista tomó más tiempo de lo que esperaba. Manifestó Gold bostezando mientras salía de la torre de radio junto a Whitney y Ruby. Pero me divertí mucho.

Me alegra escuchar que te divirtieras. Comentó Whitney con felicidad.

¿Esta es la primera vez que vienes a Ciudad Goldenrod? Pregunta Ruby.

No, pero si es la primera vez que veo desde tan cerca y entró a la Torre de Radio.

¿Hablas enserio? Pregunta Ruby un tanto sorprendido por la respuesta de Gold.

De pequeño nunca tuve la oportunidad de salir mucho de Pueblo New Bark ni de visitar o recorrer Johto cómo me hubiese gustado. Informó Gold cruzando sus brazos. Uno de mis pocos viajes fue en mi cumpleaños de hace dos (2) años atras cuando fui a ver el torneo de la liga pokémon…

No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo. Responde igual de sorprendida Whitney ante la noticia. ¿No me digas que tampoco has visitado las torres de Ciudad Ecruteak o el faro de ciudad Olivine o el Lago rage al norte de Ciudad Mahogany?

Personalmente no conozco ninguno de esos lugares. Confiesa Gold un poco apenado. Las torres de Ciudad Ecruteak y el Lago Rage solo los he visto en revistas, mientras que el faro de Ciudad Olivine lo vi en un reportaje por la televisión.

Hasta a mi me cuesta creer lo que estás diciendo. Agrega Ruby.

Hahaha, tuve una infancia un poco difícil, pero no fue tan malo como piensan. Informó Gold. Es cierto que me hubiese gustado conocer otros sitios de la región en el pasado, pero por lo menos ahora que estoy de viaje, puedo cumplir ese pequeño sueño que siempre tuve…

Supongo que nunca es tarde para cumplir un sueño. Exclamó Ruby con una sonrisa y dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda a Gold. Me alegro mucho por ti.

Curiosamente gracias a ustedes hoy logre cumplir algo que deseaba hacer desde hace un par de años…

¿Que cosa? Preguntan a la vez Whitney y Ruby.

Conocer a Mary. Confesó Gold sonrojándose un poco.

Ohhhhhhh... ¿Así que te gusta Mary?. Pregunta Whitney. Muy interesante…

Bueno… esto… amm…Y-yo…

Tomaré tus balbuceos como un sí. Anuncio Whitney. Pero dejando a un lado tu pasión por mi mejor amiga, sinceramente me impresionó cómo te manejaste allá arriba, ¿Estás seguro que esa fue tu primera entrevista?.

Primera entrevista para la radio sí. Confiesa Gold. Sinceramente apenas si podía controlar mis nervios ¿No notaron cómo estaba temblando?

A mí me pareció que estabas bastante relajado y seguro de ti mismo. Agrega Ruby.

Todo el mérito es de Mary, ella me hizo quedar bien al solo hacerme preguntas sencillas.

Hahaha, Supongo que tienes razón. Afirma Whitney tomando del brazo a Gold. Pero a pesar de que Mary te ayudo en la entrevista eso no quita que eres un excelente entrenador y a pesar de tus nervios pudiste controlarte.

Me halagas…

¿Que se supone harán ahora? Pregunta rápidamente Ruby. Aún es relativamente temprano…

No tengo ningún plan por el momento. Informa Gold revisar la hora en su pokegear. Básicamente pensaba regresar al centro pokemon a descansar un poco, quizás tomar una siesta…

¿Y por qué no vienes a mi gimnasio y batallamos?

Tenía pensado retarlo mañana. Comentó Gold dudando sobre lo que debía hacer. Recién llegue a la ciudad hoy en la mañana y me gustaría tomar las cosas con calma.

¿Por qué dejar para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy? Exclama la chica.

Punto a tu favor…

Supongo que sería interesante ver esto. Manifestó con emoción Ruby. Gold ya demostró que es buen entrenador y me encantaría ver cómo se las arregla en una batalla de gimnasio.

Hahaha, está decidido entonces. Exclama Gold. Vayamos al gimnasio de inmediato.

Llamaré a Crystal a su pokegear y le diré que... ¿Huh?

¿Sucede algo? Pregunta Whitney al ver a Ruby detenerse súbitamente y rebuscar como loco en sus bolsillos.

Mi Pokegear… creo que lo perdi…

¿Recuerdas donde fue la última vez que la viste? Pregunto Gold. ¿O el último lugar en donde lo sacaste?

Oh… ya lo recuerdo. Manifestó Ruby dándole la espalda a Gold y a Whitney y luego corriendo en dirección a la torre de radio. Enseguida vuelvo.

Supongo que la dejó en el estudio de grabación de Mary. Manifestó Whitney cruzándose de brazos.

Eso parece. Exclamó Gold volviendo a bostezar sonoramente y fijando su mirada en el cielo que estaba empezando a volverse de color naranja. Solo espero que pueda encontrar su pokegear…

Los rayos del sol poco a poco iban disminuyendo conforme pasan los segundos en Ciudad Goldenrod. Las calles cercanas a la Torre de Radio estaban aún repletas de personas, pero paradójicamente muy pocos automóviles transitaban por las calles en ese momento.

Esta es mi oportunidad de hacer un avance. Pensó Whitney fijando sus ojos color violeta en el entrenador de New Bark. Y se exactamente la manera en cómo lograrlo.

Gold…

¿Si?

¿Crystal alguna vez te contó sobre la tradición para las personas que vienen de visita a Ciudad Goldenrod?

P-pues no que yo recuerde. Confesó Gold.

Una de nuestras tradiciones es darle un poco de jugo de parasect a los visitantes.

¿Jugo de… Parasect? Repitió Gold con tanta curiosidad cómo asco. Jamás había escuchado de algo así.

¿Enserio Gold, en qué mundo vives? Pregunto Whitney con molestia y exhalando el aire de sus pulmones. Ese es un jugo muy especial hecho con las esporas medicinales de Parasect y otro selecto grupo de frutas, básicamente sirve para revitalizar el cuerpo… Es como una bebida energizante.

No tenía idea de nada de esto…

En ese caso ten un poco. Exclamó Whitney sacando de su bolso un pequeño recipiente que contenía un curioso líquido amarillento.

Y-yo… Ehh… no creo que esto sea realmente necesario Whitney. Manifestó Gold al fijar sus ojos en el recipiente y mirar con cierto asco el líquido de su interior. A-además no tengo mucha sed…

Por favor Gold, Insisto. Exclamó la chica colocando el pequeño recipiente en las manos de Gold y mirándolo fijamente. Estoy bastante segura de que te gustara.

P-pero es que…

Hazlo por mí. Imploro la chica poniendo rostro de tristeza. Porfis… ¿Si?

D-de acuerdo… tu ganas. Reconoció Gold encongiendose de hombros, suspirando con resignación y abriendo el recipiente.

Ahh… olvide decirte algo.

¿Hmph?

El olor del jugo varía dependiendo de la persona. Informó Whitney. En mi caso siempre huele a algodón de azúcar y canela.

Gold observó con curiosidad a Whitney y luego acerco su rostro al recipiente para olfatearlo.

Huele a limón y menta. Anuncia Gold antes de acercar el recipiente a sus labios y tomarse rápidamente por completo el amarillento líquido.

Inmediatamente y justo cuando estaba pasando el jugo a través de la garganta de Gold, las pupilas del entrenador de New Bark se dilataron exageradamente, su respiración se aceleró y él podía sentir un curioso ardor en sus mejillas y en su pecho.

¿Qué te pareció?

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna por parte de Gold, quien permaneció en silencio con la mirada completamente perdida.

¿G-gold que te sucede? Pregunto Whitney con preocupación. ¿Acaso no te gusto el sabor?

Whitney…

¿S-si…?

E-eso fue…

¿Eso fue…? Repitió la chica inclinando un poco su cabeza a un lado y sin despegar sus ojos de Gold.

ESO FUE MARAVILLOSO. Exclamó extasiado Gold entregando el recipiente a Whitney. M-me siento tan lleno de energía que siento que podría correr hasta Pueblo New Bark y regresar…

Hehehe, me alegro por eso, pero-...

¿Tienes más? Pregunto Gold interrumpiendo a Whitney, tomándola de las manos y acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro. Por favor dime que tienes más.

P-pues no tengo más conmigo en este momento. Informó Whitney sonrojándose con intensidad al ver cómo el rostro de Gold estaba tan cerca del suyo. P-pero podría conseguirte mas si lograras vencer en combate cuando lleguemos a mi gimnasio…

¿Enserio? Exclamó Gold soltando a Whitney y dándole la espalda a la chica. En ese caso iré al centro pokemon para recuperar a Quilava para la batalla.

En el gimnasio tengo una máquina para-…

Enseguida regreso. Manifestó Gold antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección al centro pokemon. Te veré más tarde en tu gimnasio.

Tengo la ligera impresión de que esa bebida fue demasiado para el. Murmuró Whitney con extrema molestia y soltando un gran suspiro en el proceso. Bueno... el efecto le durará un par de horas… Espero.

¿El efecto de? Pregunta Ruby.

Whitney soltó un agudo grito de terror al escuchar la voz de Ruby detrás de ella y casi se cae all piso. Ella definitivamente no esperaba que él regresara tan rápido de la torre de radio.

¿Que demonios sucede contigo? Preguntó Ruby al ver la exagerada reacción de Whitney.

MALDICIÓN RUBY. Gritó con amargura la chica. N-no aparezcas ni me asustes de esa forma.

¿Aparecer de qué forma?, pareces un poco nerviosa, ¿Acaso sucedió algo en mi ausencia?

N-no ocurrió nada de importancia. Informó Whitney evitando hacer contacto visual con Ruby. P-por cierto, ¿encontraste tu Pokegear?

Hahaha, si lo encontre… bueno, para ser más exacto Mary lo encontró. Manifestó Ruby sacando de su bolsillo el pequeño aparato electrónico. Ella casualmente estaba bajando las escaleras para buscarme y por eso pude regresar tan rápido…

M-me alegra escuchar eso…

¿Dónde está Gold? Pregunta Ruby mirando de un lado al otro. No lo veo por ningun lado.

¿G-gold…?,b-bueno… el...

¿Porque tengo la impresión de que hiciste algo malo? Preguntó Ruby mirando fijamente a la líder de gimnasio con cara de pocos amigos.

Y-yo… ammm… yo no soy capaz de hacer algo malo. Proclamó la chica tratando de esconder el pequeño recipiente detrás de ella. Gold fue al centro pokémon para curar a Quilava y luego de eso dijo que iría al gimnasio para nuestra batalla…

En ese caso vayamos a tu gimnasio y esperemos que regrese. Propuso Ruby.

Si es que regresa. Pensó Whitney con preocupación. Tengo un muy mal presentimiento de todo esto…

* * *

 _ **Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Goldenrod, 5:09 P.M**_

* * *

Espero que estés en tu habitación. Se dijo a sí misma Kelly evidentemente bastante deprimida mientras se colocaba frente a la puerta de la habitación de Gold y tocaba débilmente a la puerta.

¿G-gold… estas ahi? Preguntó débilmente y con cierto temor la rubia. ¿Gold? Es Kelly, abre por favor la puerta…

Pero muy para su molestia y tristeza, no hubo respuesta alguna desde el interior de la habitación.

Quizás el no quiere hablar conmigo, quizás ya se aburrió de mí y ahora decidió ignorarme. Pensó Kelly encongiendose de hombros y evitando intentar romper en llanto en ese lugar. Quizás esta con otra… o peor aún, quizás esta con Crystal.

Un sin fin de situaciones y escenarios se empezaron a dibujar en la mente de Kelly, quien se quedó parada delante de la habitación de Gold por varios minutos sin hacer absolutamente nada más que observar con tristeza la puerta. Ella simplemente deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder hablarle a Gold del porque no le dijo que estaba recolectando las medallas de Johto, pero su mente solo se dedicaba a imaginar situaciones irreales de lo que él estaría haciendo con Crystal o con otra chica en su defecto en el interior de la habitación.

Por favor aparece. Susurro la chica. Y-yo te-...

Antes de que Kelly pudiera terminar de articular otra palabra, alguien se le acercó por detrás y sin previo aviso le sopló dentro de su oreja, lo que provocó que la rubia saltara del susto de manera exagerada.

¿Me buscabas? Pregunto Gold con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y tratando de contener sus infinitas ganas de reírse por la reacción de Kelly.

¿G-gold?

Hola Kelly…

¿Q-que rayos se supone fue eso? Pregunto la chica hiperventilando un poco por el susto y ajustando sus anteojos. Me diste el susto de mi vida…

Hahaha, lo siento, pero es que amo cómo te ves cuando estas consumida enteramente en tus pensamientos y sinceramente no pude contener mis deseos por ti…

Inmediatamente luego de escuchar a Gold, el corazón de Kelly incrementó su ritmo de forma exagerada y sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojo.

¿Tus deseos… por mi? Repitió Kelly tratando de encontrar el significado de esas palabras. ¿Que quisiste decirme con eso?

Olvida eso y dime que es lo haces aquí.

Y-yo… quería hablar contigo…

¿Hablar sobre qué? Pregunta el Gold abriendo la puerta de su habitación para luego acercarse a Kelly y ponerse a escasos centímetros de ella

P-pues sobre l-lo que te dijeron Whitney y Cynthia. Murmuró Kelly evitando mirar a su amado directamente a los ojos. Quería aclarar porque estoy ganando las medallas de la región Johto-...

Olvida eso ahora. Anuncio Gold poniendo su dedo índice en los labios de la rubia para evitar que continuara hablando. Eso no me importa en este momento.

¿Huh?, p-pero yo-...

Solo déjate llevar. Propuso Gold en voz baja tomando a la rubia por su cintura y acercando aún más a su cuerpo al suyo. Lo único que me importa en este momento eres tú y solo tú.

Kelly se volvió a ruborizar al escuchar las palabras de Gold y apenas si podía procesar del todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

¿Que me quieres decir con eso, Gold? Preguntó Kelly con cierta incredulidad. ¿Acaso es esta una broma o algo asi?

No es una broma.

S-si no es una broma, entonces no juegues conmigo de esta forma tan cruel… tu muy bien sabes lo que siento por ti.

No es broma ni intento jugar contigo. Reconoció Gold acercándose aún más a Kelly. Yo no sería capaz de algo como eso, pero en todo caso quiero que hagas algo para mi.

¿A-algo para ti? Repitió Kelly sin entender el cambio tan drástico en la actitud de Gold.

Quiero que cierres tus hermosos ojos.

¿Ehh?

Por favor hazlo.

Kelly no comprendía en absoluto el extraño comportamiento de Gold. Ella mejor que nadie lo conocía desde hace varios años atrás y él simplemente no era de actuar de esa forma tan directa, pero a pesar de saber todo esto, estar junto a él de ese modo y sentir el calor de su cuerpo la hizo olvidarse de todo y simplemente cedió ante la propuesta de Gold y cerró sus ojos.

¿Y bien? Preguntó Kelly con nerviosismo y temblando un poco. Ya cerré mis ojos…

Gold no respondió a la pregunta con palabras, no era necesario a este punto, el entrenador de New Bark simplemente dejó que sus labios hicieran el trabajo juntándose con los de Kelly y besándola apasionadamente.

Su cuerpo y sus labios respondieron inmediatamente al beso de Gold, pero su mente no podía creer que por primera vez el tomara la iniciativa desde que se encontraron en Ciudad Cherrygrove.

¿Te parece si mejor entramos a mi habitación y nos ponemos cómodos? Propuso Gold justo luego de separarse de los labios de Kelly y tomándola de la mano. No quiero que alguien nos vea aquí afuera haciendo esto.

La rubia quedó boquiabierta ante la actitud de Gold y solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y entrar junto con él a su habitación.

Al momento de cerrar la puerta de su habitación, Gold sin perder tiempo volvió a tomar por la cintura a Kelly y lentamente le besó con ternura el cuello, lo que provocó en ella una serie de escalofríos y uno que otro gemido de placer.

G-gold… ahhh… ¿T-te sientes bien? Pregunta Kelly intentando mantenerse lo más consciente posible y no dejarse llevar aun por el calor del momento.

Me siento de maravilla. Informó Gold animadamente mientras le quitaba la blusa a la rubia y le besaba su plano abdomen. Jamás me había sentido mejor en mi vida.

Ahhh… E-entonces por favor no te detengas. Ordenó Kelly mordiéndose sus labios y quitándose sus anteojos. No sabes cuánto tiempo esperé por este momento…

Pues tu espera acabo. Anuncio Gold susurrandole al oido. Yo también deseaba por este momento cómo no tienes idea.

¿E-enserio? P-pero tú nunca me demostrabas que-...

El exterior esconde lo que interior desea a gritos. Volvió a susurrar Gold poniendo a la rubia contra una de las paredes. Ahora solo déjate llevar por mi, ¿está bien?

Ahhh… m-me estas provocando como no tienes idea. Exclama Kelly cerrando sus ojos y dejando que Gold le acariciara y besara cada parte de su cuerpo. T-te juro que si sigues de esta manera no podré controlarme más y acabaremos haciendo algo más que solo esto…

Esa es la idea. Manifiesta Gold ahora besando los tibios y firmes pechos de Kelly lo que provocó que la rubia gimiera aun más. Hoy te quiero solo para mi…

Kelly estaba extasiada y se sentía en el paraíso gracias a los besos y a las apasionadas caricias de Gold, ella finalmente había logrado lo que había deseado desde que regreso a Johto y de paso tambien sentia que habia vencido a Crystal en su lucha por el.

Ahhh… G-gold… detente por un momento… tengo algo importante que decirte antes de que continuemos y no podamos detenernos.

¿Qué sucede? Pregunta Gold mirándola con preocupación. ¿Acaso no te gusta cómo te beso o quieres ya que hagamos algo más?

Me encanta como me besas. Afirmó Kelly separándose de Gold y volviendo a ponerse su ropa. Pero antes de continuar con lo que DESEO que hagamos, primero tengo que conseguir algo muy importante.

¿Algo importante…? Repitió Gold inclinando un poco su cabeza a un lado.

Buscaré algo importante para que podamos hacer "ESO" sin preocupaciones. Informó Kelly arreglándose un poco su cabello para salir de la habitación. ¿No querrás que sucedan accidentes o sí?

Gold se sonrojo ante lo dicho por Kelly, se dejó caer estrepitosamente en su cama y por último puso una almohada encima de su rostro.

Eres tan lindo y adorable cuando estás apenado. Exclamó Kelly volviendo a ponerse sus anteojos para posteriormente salir de la habitación. Regreso cómo en media hora para continuar con esto.

T-tomate tu tiempo. Respondió Gold desde abajo de la almohada.

Un par de minutos luego de la partida de Kelly, Gold se quitó la almohada de su rostro y miró por varios segundos el techo de su habitación. Él estaba experimentando en ese momento una cantidad absurda de sentimientos los cuales le estaban provocando un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Necesito despejar mi mente y tomar un poco de aire fresco. Se dijo a sí mismo Gold levantándose de un brinco de la cama, poniéndose ropa limpia y posteriormente saliendo de su habitación. Debo de hacer algo para liberar toda esta tensión acumulada en mi…

Gold al bajar las escaleras para llegar a la planta baja del centro pokemon, noto que la recepción estaba vacía y que el lobby estaba desierto.

Curioso. Murmuró Gold. ¿Me pregunto dónde estarán las-...?

Justo cuando Gold finalmente iba a abrir la puerta principal del centro pokémon, la puerta lo golpeó directamente en la cabeza haciendo que este perdiera su balance y cayera al suelo estrepitosamente.

¿G-gold? Oh por el amor de Arceus. Exclamó Crystal ayudando a levantar a su compañero del suelo. ¿T-te encuentras bien?

Por alguna extraña razón que ni él mismo podía explicar, Gold no sentía el más mínimo dolor a pesar de haber recibido un fuerte impacto directamente en la cabeza, lo único que él sintió luego del golpe fue desorientación y un poco de mareos.

¿Gold…?

Estoy de maravilla. Manifiesta Gold al levantarse del suelo. Descuida, no fue nada…

Esta es la segunda vez en un mes qué sucede esto. Exclama completamente avergonzada Crystal agachando su cabeza. Lo lamento, estaba tan apresurada que no me fije…

Solo con verte me siento mejor. Informa Gold acercándose a Crystal y dejando poco espacio entre ellos. Me siento bien… un poco mareado y desorientado, pero estoy bien.

Crystal se sonrojo violentamente ante la actitud de Gold y rápidamente volvió a poner espacio entre ellos.

¿E-estás seguro de que te sientes bien? Pregunta Crysta levantando una de sus cejas. Que te sientas mareado y desorientado no es buena señal después de un golpe tan fuerte como este, sinceramente me sorprende que no estés inconsciente en el suelo.

Sobreviviré. Manifestó Gold golpeando su puño derecho en su mano izquierda. Yo quería salir para… ehhh… Hahaha, n-no recuerdo para qué quería salir…

¿Cómo que no lo recuerdas? Exclamó Crystal con preocupación. Esto definitivamente no es buena señal.

Eventualmente lo recordaré. Acepto Gold sacudiendo un poco su cabeza.

El golpe debió de afectar tu memoria de corto plazo. Teorizo Crystal acercándose un poco al rostro de Gold. Tus pupilas están bastante dilatadas y-...

Tus ojos son hermosos. Confesó Gold luego de que Crystal se acercara a él. Hoy estás más radiante que nunca.

¿Ehhh?

Hahaha, Me encanta la forma en cómo te ruborizas cuando digo algo que me guste de ti.

¿P-porque me estás diciendo esto ahora? Pregunta tímidamente Crystal dándole la espalda y volviendo a sonrojarse. E-ese golpe debió de afectar algo más que tu memoria a corto plazo, tu no eres así de directo…

¿Te parece si salimos a mirar el atardecer? Propuso Gold con una sonrisa y tomando gentilmente de la mano a Crystal. Me encanta mucho tu compañía y deseo pasar más tiempo a tu lado...

Crystal no podía creer ni tampoco procesar el cambio tan drástico en la personalidad de su compañero, pero de todas formas aceptó la propuesta y salió con él a un pequeño y semi desolado parque que estaba ubicado cerca del Centro Pokémon.

Sabes… Yo solía venir a este lugar para despejar mi mente cuando me sentía estresada. Informó Crystal al llegar al lugar mientras se sentaba bajo un frondoso árbol. Curiosamente muy pocas personas vienen a este lugar…

No todos aprecian estar a solas. Manifestó Gold sentándose a un lado de Crystal y mirando el hermoso atardecer.

Hay algo que tengo que darte. Anuncio Crystal.

Yo también tengo algo que darte. Informó Gold mirando a los ojos a su compañera. Pero necesito que cierres los ojos por un momento o se arruinaria la sorpresa.

¿T-tienes una sorpresa para mí? Pregunto Crystal con nerviosismo al recordar cómo terminó una situación parecida cuando estaban en Ciudad Azalea. ¿D-de qué se trata?

Cierra los ojos y cuando las abras lo sabrás.

El corazon de Crystal aceleró como si fuera un auto de carreras y ella estaba casi segura de que Gold podía escuchar sus latidos. Una inmensa oleada de nerviosismo y ansiedad rodeo por completo el cuerpo de Crystal, pero a pesar de sentir tantas cosas a la vez, ella cerro sus ojos tal como lo ordenó Gold.

E-estoy lista. Murmuró tímidamente Crystal. Que se supon-…

Un cálido, húmedo y tierno beso interrumpió a Crystal, quien cuando sintió los labios de Gold contra los suyos, inmediatamente y sin dudarlo cerró sus ojos y lo abrazo como si no hubiera mañana.

Un sin número de sentimientos y emociones estaban pasando por la mente de Crystal en ese momento. Ambos entrenadores podían sentir vívidamente cómo latía el corazón del otro gracias al apasionado beso.

¿Q-qué te pareció mi sorpresa? Pregunto Gold tratando de recuperar su aliento. Espero fuera de tu agrado.

Crystal luego del beso empezó a hiperventilar sonoramente ya que su cuerpo apenas si recordaba el cómo respirar, ella se sentía como en un sueño del cual no deseaba despertar jamás.

Ha… Ha… Ha… S-supongo que te deje sin palabras. Murmuró Gold pasando la mano por las sonrojadas mejillas de Crystal. Eres demasiado linda cuando estás perdida en tus pensamientos…

Crystal luego de escuchar lo dicho por Gold se tocó lentamente sus labios y después tomó la mano derecha de Gold y la colocó en su pecho.

¿Vez lo que provocas en mi? Pregunto completamente avergonzada Crystal mientras miraba el suelo. M-mi corazon esta latiendo a mil por segundo por tu culpa…

Crys… Y-yo te a-...

Antes de que Gold pudiera terminar su oración, Crystal se abalanzó contra él y volvió a besarlo de manera frenética y algo salvaje.

No quiero escucharte decirme eso aun. Informó Crystal al separar sus labios de los de Gold. Dimelo cuando seamos algo mas que amigos ¿De acuerdo?

De acuerdo. Acepto Gold.

Por cierto…

¿Si?

Jamas me espere una sorpresa de este tipo. Informó Crystal evidentemente avergonzada. Espero me des mas sorpresas de este tipo en el futuro…

Lo haré, eso tenlo por seguro. Susurro Gold. Ahora creo que te toca a ti decirme que era lo que tenías que darme.

Oh… Eso no importa en este momento. Confesó Crystal dándole un beso en la mejilla. Yo ahora mismo solo deseo estar contigo y lo demás puede esperar…

¿Porque tengo la impresión de que estoy olvidando algo muy importante? Pensó con cierta molestia Gold

Me gustaría saber cómo te fue con Whitney, Mary y Ruby. Comenta Crystal. ¿Que tal estuvo la entrevista?

RAYOS. Grito Gold levantándose del suelo y mirando su pokegear. Se supone tenía que regresar al gimnasio de Whitney para tener mi batalla…

¿Huh?

T-tengo que irme…

¿T-tan pronto? Preguntó con tristeza Crystal. ¿Es realmente necesario que te vayas ahora?

Enserio lo lamento mucho. Se excuso Gold agachando su cabeza. Prometo que mañana pasare todo el dia contigo y tambien te prometo que este encuentro terminara de otra forma más placentera para ambos.

Espero que sepas en lo que te estas metiendo. Exclamó Crystal con una enorme sonrisa.

Estoy preparado para lo que sea. Manifestó Gold dándole otro beso en la mejilla a Crystal antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad al gimnasio de Whitney.

* * *

 _ **Gimnasio de Ciudad Goldenrod, 5:15 P.M**_

* * *

¿WHITNEY ACASO ESTAS DEMENTE? Grita Ruby quitándose el gorro de su cabeza y caminando de un lado al otro frenéticamente. ¿Cómo se te ocurre darle jugo de Parasect a Gold? esa cosa tiene unos terribles efectos secundarios y más aún cuando es la primera vez que lo tomas…

Lo sé…lo sé… fue una idiotez de mi parte, pero es que…

ES QUE NADA… Se nota que tu intención era propasarse con él y ahora Gold estará haciendo Arceus sabrá que cosas.

L-lo lamento…

Ojala el no se meta en muchos problemas. Exclamó Ruby cerrando sus ojos y suspirando. Crystal va a matarme…


	24. Batalla de gimnasio, Whitney

_**Siete (7) meses atrás, Base Secreta del Equipo Rocket, Ciudad Mahogany.**_

* * *

Era una fría y lluviosa tarde en Ciudad Mahogany. Dentro de la base subterránea del Equipo Rocket, varios de los nuevos reclutas estaban en una pequeña pero cómoda sala en donde ellos luego de sus misiones o trabajos, se reunían para socializar un poco o para relajarse.

¿Tú eres Silver, verdad? Pregunta acercándose al pelirrojo una animada y algo pálida chica de cabello negro amarrado en una larga trenza la cual le llegaba casi a las cintura.

Silver, quien en ese momento estaba leyendo un libro acerca de evolución pokémon en una esquina del lugar completamente solo en un sillón, al escuchar que alguien dijo su nombre, levantó su mirada para ver de quién se trataba.

Mi nombre es Lucía pero puedes decirme Lucy. Informa con una enorme y cálida sonrisa la chica extendiendo su mano. Desde hoy sere tu nueva compañera en tus misiones de campo…

Silver posterior a escuchar a la chica, la miró de arriba a abajo un par de veces y noto que ella era de estatura promedio y tenía más o menos su misma edad, sus ojos eran de color miel, tenía varias pecas en su rostro y su cuerpo estaba bastante bien formado. El luego de inspeccionarla visualmente y sin ningún tipo de remordimiento o moderación, volvió a bajar su mirada y prosiguió con la lectura de su libro.

NO ME IGNORES CUANDO TE ESTOY HABLANDO. Exclama claramente ofendida la chica, cosa que atrajo la mirada de todos los demás reclutas en el lugar. ¿Que clase de modales son esos? ¿Acaso tus padres te criaron de esa forma?

NO MENCIONES A MI PADRES. Ordenó Silver cerrando bruscamente su libro y fijando sus ojos directamente en los de Lucía.

La chica al ver a los plateados ojos de Silver sintió una oleada de escalofríos en todo su cuerpo, por alguna razón que ella no podía explicar, la mirada del pelirrojo la intimidó hasta el punto de hacerla temblar involuntariamente.

Y-yo… Lo siento. Respondió Lucía encogiéndose de hombros y agachando un poco su cabeza. No fue mi intención-…

Yo no solicite tener una compañera ni tampoco deseo tener una. Manifiesto rápidamente Silver. ¿Quién demonios te ordeno esto?

P-pues que te asignen un compañero no depende de ti. Informa Lucía cruzándose de brazos. Esta fue una orden directa de Archer y él claramente me ordenó que-…

No me interesa lo que el inútil de Archer ordenó. Volvió a Interrumpir Silver levantándose del sillón. Tener un compañero solo lograra que no pueda cumplir con mis objetivos.

Lucia se quedo en silencio claramente ofendida por la actitud tan fría y pedante de Silver. Ella ya había escuchado que él era una persona algo distante y poco sociable, pero jamás se imaginó que él fuera tan rudo en sus palabras.

Sabes… Con esa actitud jamás podrás hacer amigos.

Tch… ¿Amigos? Repitió Silver levantando una de sus cejas. En este estilo de vida que tenemos no necesitamos amigos.

Siempre se necesitan amigos. Argumento Lucia. No importa la situación o el trabajo que tengamos, uno simplemente no puede vivir eternamente solo…

¿En qué mundo crees que vives? Preguntó agresivamente el pelirrojo. Es todo lo contrario a lo que dices.

¿Huh?

Lo que uno realmente necesita es la habilidad para cuidarse a uno mismo a cada momento y sin tener que depender de los demás. Los amigos tarde o temprano te abandonan o te traicionan…

¿C-cómo puedes decir esas cosas así…?, se supone eres el recluta con más talento de este lugar y se esperan grandes cosas de ti…

Es precisamente por eso que lo digo. Exclamó Silver.

Eres un completo imbécil. Manifiesta con indignación Lucia. Jamás pensé que pudiera existir una persona tan-..

Tch… No perderé mi tiempo hablando contigo. Informó Silver dándole la espalda y luego abandonando el lugar. Arreglare este mal entendido directamente con el idiota de Archer.

Tengo un muy mal presentimiento de todo eso. Murmuró Lucía al exhalar con amargura el aire de sus pulmones. Esto no pinta nada bien…

* * *

 _ **Afuera del Centro Pokémon, Ciudad Goldenrod, 5:45 P.M**_

* * *

Quizás debí haber ido con él para animarlo en su batalla de gimnasio. Pensó Crystal al sentarse en una banca de madera afuera del centro pokémon. Hace ya varios minutos que se fue y ya lo extraño…

Crystal estaba feliz y se le notaba en la amplia sonrisa que aún mantenía en su sonrojado rostro. Para ella todo lo que había ocurrido con Gold hace un par de minutos atrás era un sueño hecho realidad, muy a pesar del extraño comportamiento que su compañero presento.

Quizás deberíamos de tomar las cosas con más calma. Murmuró la chica cruzando sus brazos y mirando con algo de melancolía el atardecer. Apenas tenemos un mes de conocernos…

Poco a poco la felicidad y la sonrisa de Crystal se empezaron a desvanecer y en su lugar un molesto sentimiento de desconfianza se hizo presente en sus pensamientos.

Ughhh… No es momento de ser pesimista. Se dijo para sí misma Crystal dando pequeños golpes en sus mejillas. Finalmente Gold es para mí y no debo arruinar este momento pensando más de la cuenta.

El clima en Ciudad Goldenrod era bastante irregular en esa época del año, por lo general los primeros días del otoño eran algo fríos y lentos, pero la tarde estaba relativamente fresca. Curiosamente se podían contar con las manos la cantidad de personas que en ese momento transitaban por las calles.

Pero a pesar del clima, el atardecer y las pocas personas en los alrededores del centro pokémon, algo acaparó rápidamente la total atención de Crystal.

¿Pero que rayos…?

En ese momento Crystal noto a una pequeña rubia de lentes, quien estaba corriendo a toda velocidad y con desesperación en dirección al centro pokemon, ella en sus manos sostenía una pequeña bolsa plástica.

¿Kelly…?

La rubia cuando escucho y luego noto la presencia de Crystal se detuvo súbitamente y luego se limpió el sudor que estaba en su frente.

Crystal, ¿Qué…. estás… haciendo… aquí? Preguntó Kelly mientras intentaba recuperar su aliento.

Ella se sonrojo ante la pregunta, cosa que la rubia noto al instante y la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

V-vine a ver a Gold…

¿V-viniste a ver a Gold? Repitió Kelly sonrojándose también.

S-si, vine a verlo para entregarle el pokehuevo que me dio Red. Informó Crystal señalando su mochila. Pero por desgracia el se fue…

¿Q-QUE? Grito Kelly apretando con fuerza la pequeña bolsa de plástico que tenía. ¿CÓMO QUE SE FUE?

El se fue hace varios minutos atrás al gimnasio de Whitney para intentar-...

ACOMPAÑAME. Ordenó Kelly tomándola de la mano y jalando a su compañera al interior del centro pokémon. Primero me cambiare de ropa y luego iremos al Gimnasio de "ESA" a buscar a Gold.

¿EHHHHHH?

* * *

 _ **Gimnasio de Ciudad Goldenrod, 5:40 P.M**_

* * *

¿Gold estás completamente seguro de que quieres hacer esto? Pregunta Ruby con bastante preocupación al ver el deplorable estado en el que llegó Gold al gimnasio. No creo que estés en condiciones para tener una batalla contra Whitney.

Estoy bien…

Por si no lo sabias, esa bebida que te dio Whitney tiene muchos efectos secundarios por ser la primera vez que lo tomas y-...

Tonterías, yo me siento de maravilla. Informa Gold interrumpiendo a Ruby y tambaleándose un poco. Me siento mejor que nunca…

Te dije que no deberías preocuparte por él. Murmuró Whitney colocando sus manos en su cintura.

Eso no es estar bien. Piensa con angustia Ruby.

Gold…

¿Si?

Tengo una propuesta para ti y sé que te interesará. Manifestó Whitney con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Te escucho. Responde Gold guiñandole un ojo a la chica y acercándose a donde ella.

Bueno… ya que tendremos una batalla por la medalla de mi gimnasio, entonces sugiero hagamos esto un poco más interesante.

¿A qué te refieres con "mas interesante"? Pregunta Gold levantando una de sus cejas.

Bueno como veras, yo estoy apostando en esta batalla la medalla de mi gimnasio y tú absolutamente nada.

¿Aja?

Sé que las reglas de los gimnasios son de esta manera en donde el retador no tiene nada que perder, pero contigo tengo la confianza como para que intentemos algo más justo.

Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto. Se dice a sí mismo Ruby suspirando. ¿La asociación pokemon permite este tipo de cosas?

No te preocupes por eso Ruby, yo tengo plena confianza en mi habilidad y más aún en mis pokemon. Manifiesta Gold. Creo que ya entiendo lo que Whitney intenta decirme, ¿Quieres que yo también apueste algo, correcto?

Eres bastante perceptivo Gold. Exclama Whitney. Cada líder de gimnasio tiene la libertad de poner sus reglas siempre y cuando no sean contraproducentes para el retador, pero si el mismo retador acepta las condiciones por su propia cuenta aunque sean "extrañas" o desventajosas, entonces no hay problema.

¿Y que se supone quieres que apueste?

Una cita conmigo…

¿Una cita contigo? Repiten Gold y Ruby al mismo tiempo.

Si pierdes debes tener una cita conmigo y tienes que dejar de viajar con Crystal y la otra enana rubia de lentes.

Su nombre es Kelly. Informa Ruby.

No me importa su nombre.

Gold permaneció en completo silencio luego de escuchar la propuesta de Whitney.

Esto es una completa exageración. Reclama Ruby acercándose a su amiga. No puedes apostar este tipo de cosas en-…

Esto es entre Gold y yo. Manifiesta Whitney fulminando a Ruby con la mirada. Deja que él responda.

¿Hablas enserio? Pregunta Gold con expresión completamente seria y mirando casi sin parpadear a Whitney.

Totalmente en serio. Responde la líder de gimnasio. ¿Aceptas o no la apuesta?

Gold volvió a quedar en silencio para pensar en si debería o no aceptar la propuesta, Pero alguna razón que él no podía explicar el se estaba empezando a sentir peligrosamente nervioso e inclusive su mundo empezó a darle vueltas.

¿Acaso tienes miedo? Pregunto Whitney al observar lo callado que estaba Gold. Comprendería si tuvieras miedo…

Claro que no tengo miedo. Informa con molestia Gold. Es solo que-...

Es una lástima que un chico tan guapo y talentoso como tú sea tan cobarde, quizás te di demasiado crédito… Supongo que podría regalarte mi medalla si tanto la deseas.

Creo que es suficiente Whitney. Anuncia Ruby. Esto no-...

Grrr… Acepto la apuesta. Exclama inmediatamente Gold entrando al campo de batalla y parándose en uno de sus extremos. Estoy listo.

Ruby soltó un gran suspiro de resignación y se colocó en las gradas que estaban a un lado del campo para ver la inminente batalla que iba a empezar. Él sabía que ya estaba de más intentar intervenir o hacer entrar en razón a Gold o a Whitney.

Ese es el espíritu que quería ver en ti. Comenta Whitney con una sonrisa y guiñando uno de sus ojos. ¿Deseas alguna regla en especial?

No tengo preferencia por alguna regla en especial así que las que impongas estarán bien.

Entonces que sean batallas de uno contra uno sin sustituciones y utilizando a un máximo de tres (3) pokemon. Informó la líder de gimnasio mientras se colocaba en el lado opuesto a Gold en el campo. Espero que estés listo para dejar de viajar con esas dos (2) y empezar a salir conmigo.

Eso ya lo veremos. Anuncio Gold lanzando una pokebola al campo. Eevee yo te elijo.

¿Eevee…?, interesante elección para iniciar la batalla. Comenta Whitney observando con curiosidad al pokemon de Gold y lanzando una pokebola. Smeargle ve.

Apenas el pokemon de Whitney apareció en el campo, Gold empezó a sentirse terriblemente mareado, él en ese momento sentía un terriblemente punzante y molesto dolor en la cabeza.

¿Te pasa algo? Pregunta Whitney con preocupación al notar la expresión de dolor que Gold tenía plasmada en su rostro.

E-estoy bien. Afirma débilmente Gold. N-no te preocupes por mi…

Bien… en ese caso, Smeargle comienza utilizando Flamethrower (Lanzallamas).

Eevee esquivalo utilizando Quick Attack (ataque rápido).

El pokémon de Whitney después de escuchar la orden de su entrenadora género frente a sí una intensa y potente llamarada de fuego la cual Eevee logró esquivar sin problemas gracias a su velocidad.

Smeargle continua asi. Ordenó Whitney. No te detengas y sigue atacando.

Eevee corre ahora alrededor de Smeargle. Ordena Gold. Smeargle no puede seguirte el paso.

Eevee haciendo caso a las órdenes de su entrenador, empezó a correr rítmicamente alrededor de Smeargle, quien aún intentaba darle con el fuego que estaba generando.

Terminalo ahora. Grita Gold apuntando con su dedo índice al pokemon de Whitney.

El pokémon de Gold rápidamente y de un momento a otro embistió con gran fuerza y por la espalda a Smeargle, quien cayó al suelo luego del ataque.

Buen trabajo Eevee.

L-lamento llegar tarde. Anuncio Mary al entrar al campo de batalla del gimnasio. ¿Me perdi de algo?

¿M-mary…? Exclama Gold sonrojandose un poco.

Llegas justo a tiempo. Informó Whitney al ver llegar a su amiga.

La batalla inició hace poco tiempo. Agrego ahora Ruby.

Menos mal. Exclamó con alivio la pelirroja acercándose y sentándose junto a Ruby. Por suerte termine la edición del programa antes de lo que esperaba.

¿Te parece si continuamos, Whitney? Propuso con cierto optimismo y emoción Gold luego de ver a Mary. Creo que tienes que regresar a Smeargle para elegir a otro poke-...

Te invito a que mires de nuevo. Manifestó Whitney apuntando a su pokemon.

¿Huh?

Smeargle levántate y vuelve a utilizar FlameThrower (Lanzallamas).

El pokémon de Whitney al escucharla inmediatamente se levantó del suelo como si se hubiera despertado de una siesta y luego volvió a generar una intensa llamarada de fuego.

¿No te rindes, verdad? Eevee vuelve a utilizar Quick Attack (Ataque Rápido) para esquivarlo y luego contraataca con Swift.

Eevee asintió y volvió a esquivar todos y cada uno de los intentos de Smeargle por golpearlo con FlameThrower (Lanzallamas) para posteriormente disparar una rafaga continua de pequeñas estrellas de energías las cuales conectaron en Smeargle, quien volvió nuevamente a caer al suelo.

Es inútil Whitney, Smeargle no puede con la velocidad de-…

Deberías de prestar más atención a lo que ocurre en el campo. Manifestó Whitney. La velocidad no lo es todo en un combate.

¿Ehh?

Gold al observar a Eevee noto que este tenía una pequeña quemadura en uno de sus costados. Aparentemente en algún momento Smeargle pudo rozar a Eevee con su ataque.

¿Cómo mierda no pude notarlo antes? Pensó con frustración Gold cosa que provocó que le volviera a doler de forma punzante la cabeza. Este maldito dolor no me deja analizar o pensar bien las cosas…

Creo que es el momento de pelear en serio. Anuncio Whitney con emoción. Smeargle levántate del suelo y utiliza Aura Sphere (Aura Esfera).

¿Aura Sphere (Aura Esfera)? Repite Gold. Maldición… Eevee esquivalo.

Smeargle sin perder más tiempo se incorporó del suelo y luego generó rápidamente una enorme orbe de energía de color azul la cual lanzó en dirección a Eevee, pero el pokemon de Gold por fortuna pudo esquivar el ataque.

Ughhh… Continua de ese modo Eevee. Manifestó Gold. Acércate nuevamente utilizando Quick Attack (Ataque rápido) y luego utiliza Swift (Rapidez) para acabar con el.

¿Primero utiliza Flamethrower (Lanzallamas) y ahora Aura Sphere (Aura Esfera)? Pregunta Ruby con curiosidad. ¿Como Smeargle puede aprender ese tipo de ataques?

Smeargle es un Pokémon bastante especial que aprende un curioso ataque llamado Sketch (Esquema).

¿Sketch (Esquema)? Repitió Ruby.

Ese es un ataque que le permite a Smeargle copiar y aprender a utilizar cualquiera ataque que el vea. Informa Mary.

Hahahaha, Smeargle dejémonos de juegos ¿Si?, Acaba con ese Eevee de una vez por todas ahora.

El Pokémon de Whitney asintió y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció de la vista de todos y de un salto se acercó peligrosamente a Eevee y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, este crea otra Aura sphere (Aura Esfera) a quema ropa la cual impacta de forma directa y deja sin poder continuar la batalla al pokemon de Gold.

¿Pero qué demonios…?

Esto es lo que ocurre cuando nos ponemos serios. Informó Whitney con una sonrisa. Espero estés preparado para salir conmigo.

Tú...me engañaste. Exclama Gold regresando a Eevee a su pokebola. ¿Cómo no lo note?

Engañar es una palabras muy fea. Manifiesta Whitney. Yo prefiero pensar que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale…

Dejaste que pensara que Smeargle era lento para hacer que me confiara y luego tomarme por sorpresa…

Vi la oportunidad y la tome, yo no le veo nada de malo a eso.

¿A que se refirió Whitney cuando dijo que se preparara para salir con ella? Preguntó Mary.

Es mejor que no lo sepas. Respondió con vergüenza Ruby.

Gold se quedó en silencio un par de segundos pensando en sus opciones. Su cabeza aún le dolía de forma punzante y sus mareos se estaban intensificando de forma alarmante.

Gold en ese momento se quitó su característica gorra de la suerte para secar un par de molestas gotas de sudor que estaban en su frente y en su cabeza, pero lo que descubrió al hacer esto le dejó el cuerpo y los sentidos fríos.

Ughh… Esto definitivamente no es bueno. Murmuró Gold al ver pequeñas manchas de sangre las cuales estaban impregnadas en la parte de adentro de la gorra.

El entrenador de New Bark inmediatamente al ver esto, se toco su cabeza y sintió mucho dolor. Su mano estaba ligeramente manchada de sangre por lo que él teorizó que el golpe con la puerta en el centro pokemon debió de haberle causado esa herida.

El jugo de parasect debió de ayudar a disminuir el efecto del dolor. Pensó Gold con amargura. Pero ahora que el efecto del jugo está desapareciendo de mi cuerpo el dolor está empezando a surgir..

¿Gold…? Exclama Whitney. ¿No me digas que estás molesto por lo que pasó?

S-solo estoy analizando la situación. Respondió débilmente Gold volviendo a colocarse su gorra de la suerte antes que descubrieran que estaba herido y lanzando otra pokebola al campo. Poliwhirl yo te elijo.

¿Poliwhirl ahora?, Veamos que el puede hacer…

Sé que hace pocos días evolucionaste, pero confío en ti amigo. Exclama Gold. Su smeargle es rápido, así que no podemos confiarnos en ningún momento.

Te dejare hacer el primer movimiento. Anuncio Whitney. Aprovechalo.

Espero esto resulte. Murmuró Gold. Poliwhirl utiliza Ice Beam (Rayo de hielo).

¿Con que Ice Beam (Rayo de hielo)?, en ese caso, Smeargle contraataca con Flamethrower (Lanzallamas).

Segundo después de las órdenes de sus respectivos entrenadores, ambos ataques coliciarion salvajemente en el medio del campo provocando que varios pequeños charcos de agua se formarán en la mitad del campo en donde estaban Smeargle y Whitney.

Smeargle ThunderBolt (Impactrueno). Ordena Whitney.

Poliwhirl no te mueva de tu posición. Exclamó Gold luego de escuchar a Whitney.

El pokémon de tipo agua volteo y miro con nerviosismo a su entrenador al escuchar sus ordenes.

Ughh… S-solo confia en mi Poliwhirl ¿S-si?

¿Así que al fin te rendiste? Pregunto Whitney al ver que Poliwhirl no intentaba contraatacar o esquivar.

¿Rendirme? Repitió Gold. Lo siento mucho, pero eso jamas ocurrira.

¿Huh?

Tu oferta es muy tentadora y me halaga cómo no tienes idea que una chica tan linda como tu quiera que esté con ella, pero tengo un importante sueño que cumplir. Anuncio Gold. Además le tomé mucho cariño a Kelly y a Crystal como para dejar de viajar con ellas ahora…

Grrr… Y-ya veremos eso. Murmuró Whitney poniéndose tan roja como un tomate debido a su molestia. Smeargle acaba con ese Poliwhirl.

En ese momento y justo cuando Smeargle intentó atacar, toda la eléctrica que generó el pokemon de Whitney en vez de dirigirse a Poliwhirl, rebotó y lo electrocutó.

¿Q-q-qué fue lo que ocurrió? Pregunto Whitney con enfado al ver que Smeargle no podía continuar la batalla debido a su propio ataque. ¿Qué le hiciste a mi pokemon?

Yo no hice nada. Informó Gold negando lentamente con la cabez. Pero deberías de observar con más atención lo que ocurrió en el campo.

¿Huh?

¿A qué te refieres… ?

Es cierto que Smeargle puede copiar cualquier ataque que vea, pero eso no significa que pueda controlarlo como un pokemon que puede aprenderlo de forma natural. Manifestó Gold. Además y por si no lo notaste, el rayo de hielo que lanzó Poliwhirl y gracias al contraataque de Smeargle, dejó tu lado del campo de batalla lleno de charcos de agua y como él estaba parado sobre uno-...

Se electrocuto a sí mismo. Respondió Whitney apretando con furia la pokebola de Smeargle mientras lo regresaba para que descansara.

Eso fue brillante. Exclamó Mary. Gold logró empatar el combate y sin recibir daño alguno.

Ese tipo de errores pueden costarle caro a Whitney si no presta atención. Agrega Ruby.

Ughh… Dos (2) pokemon mas y podre ir al hospital. Se dijo a sí mismo Gold. S-solo debo de resistir un poco más…

Acepto que ese fue una magnífica estratégica. Confesó Whitney. Pero veamos que tal puedes manejar a mi siguiente pokémon, Clefairy es tu turno.

¿Clefairy…? Exclamó sorprendido Ruby. Si ella está utilizando a ese pokemon ahora, entonces significa que-...

Ella está apostará por la suerte utilizando metrónomo. Agrega Mary. Esto no pinta bien para Gold…

Poliwhirl acércate y utiliza Water Pulse (Pulso de Agua)

Clefairy metronome (metrónomo).

Poliwhirl aprovechando la gran cantidad de charcos de agua que aún estaban en el campo de batalla, logró acercarse rápidamente a donde estaba parado el pokemon de Whitney, quien estaba moviendo sus dedos rítmicamente de izquierda a derecha repetidas veces.

Atacala ahora. Ordena Gold.

Justo antes de que el ataque pudiera dar en Clefairy, este se rodea de una especie de aura parecida a un espejo provocando que el ataque de Poliwhirl rebotara y se devolviera con mayor intensidad y velocidad al pokemon de Gold y automáticamente impactando y dejándolo incapaz de proseguir con el combate.

I-imposible. Exclamó Gold. Ese ataque fue-...

Mirror Coat (Manto Espejo). Informó Whitney con una sonrisa y evidentemente complacida con el resultado. El metrónomo de Clefairy activo Mirror Coat y este devolvió el ataque de Poliwhirl con la suficiente potencia como para derrotarlo.

No puedo creerlo. Comentó Gold al regresar a Poliwhirl. De todos los ataque que metrónomo podía activar y resultó ser el único que refleja específicamente los ataques especiales con el doble de potencia… eso fue demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Soy una chica con suerte. Anuncio Whitney sacando su lengua.

Ahora solo le queda un pokémon a Gold. Comentó con cierta preocupación Mary. ¿Crees que podrá vencer a Whitney?

No lo se. Confesó con sinceridad Ruby. Quilava es bastante fuerte y quizás pueda vencer a Clefairy, pero por lo que veo Whitney está tomando las cosas muy enserio y no se si Gold y Quilava puedan con Miltank luego...

¿Estás listo para aceptar tu derrota?

Ughh…. N-ni lo sueñes. Proclama Gold. Mientras aún tengas fuerzas… mientras aun me quede al menos un solo pokémon para combatir, entonces seguiré luchando y no tengo la más mínima intención de rendirme, mi sueño depende de esto…

Tch… entonces elije tu próximo pokémon. Ordena Whitney con molestia cruzándose de brazos. Veamos quien al final sale victorioso.

Gold se sentía extremadamente mareado y el dolor que sentía en su cabeza aumentaba de intensidad con cada segundo que pasaba.

Todo depende de ti ahora. Susurro Gold al mirar la pokebola de Quilava y luego arrojándola al campo.

El pokémon de fuego apenas salió de su pokebola se acercó a Gold con preocupación al notar que él no estaba en buenas condiciones.

Ughh… N-no te preocupes por mi. Murmuró Gold. Lo que necesito en este momento es que ganes esta batalla lo más rápido que puedas porque muchas cosas importantes dependen de esto ¿De acuerdo?

Quilava asintió, encendió a toda potencia el fuego de su espalda y volvió a entrar al campo de batalla para iniciar su combate.

Gold apenas si se podían mantener en pie y el mundo le estaba dando muchas vueltas, su visión con el pasar de los segundos se estaba nublando y el estaba completamente seguro de que en un par de minutos se desmayaria.

Clefairy Metronome (Metrónomo) otra vez. Ordenó Whitney.

Clefairy nuevamente volvió a mover sus dedos rítmicamente de izquierda a derecha y milésimas de segundo después se creó un gigantesco chorro de agua a presión el cual fue disparado en dirección a Quilava.

¿Ahora Hydro Pump?, Q-quilava esquivalo o será todo para nosotros.

Hahahaha, hoy la suerte está de mi lado. Informó Whitney. Tu destino es perder mi querido y dulce Gold.

El pokémon de fuego rapidamente empezo a correr en zigzag logrando de esta manera esquivar el ataque del pokemon de Whitney.

Clefairy sigue asi. Exclama la líder de gimnasio. Si logras conectar un golpe sera todo para el.

Quilava es el momento de tomar la ofensiva, Flamethrower (Lanzallamas) ahora.

Quilava luego de escuchar a Gold instantáneamente género y escupió desde su boca una enorme llamarada de fuego la cual cuando chocó contra el ataque del pokemon de Whitney, nulifico el Hydro Pump (Hydro Bomba) y posteriormente impactó directamente contra Clefairy dejándola sin poder continuar la batalla.

Excelente trabajo Quilava. Murmuró débilmente Gold tocándose la cabeza y tambaleándose un poco. S-solo falta uno más… Y-ya casi terminamos…

Nada mal, Gold, ese fue un buen trabajo de parte de tu Quilava. Manifestó Whitney al regresar a Clefairy a su pokebola. Pero ahora es el momento de utilizar al pokémon que te derrotara de una vez por todas.

¿El pokémon con el que me derrotaras… ?

Miltank yo te elijo. Exclamó la líder de gimnasio lanzando una pokebola al campo. Es el momento de terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

Esto es malo. Pensó Gold con amargura justo luego de observar al pokemon de Whitney. Se nota que ese Miltank está muy bien entrenado…

Miltank utiliza Rollout (Rodada), veamos si ese Quilava puede sobrevivir esto.

Q-quilava contraataca con Flame Wheel (Rueda de Fuego).

Miltank sin perder tiempo alguno empezó a rodar sobre sí misma como si fuera una de bola de billar, mientras que Quilava al empezar a correr se rodeo por su propio fuego.

Acaba con el. Ordenó Whitney.

Al colisionar ambos pokemon y muy para la desgracia de Gold, Quilava no pudo con el poder de ataque y la velocidad con la que rodaba Miltank, por lo que el pokemon de fuego fue lanzado y se estrelló estrepitosamente contra una de las paredes del gimnasio.

QUILAVA…

Tus ataques de fuego son inútiles Gold. Informó Whitney. La habilidad Thick Fat (Capa de Grasa) de Miltank la ayuda a resistir los ataques de fuego, así que espero estés listo para cumplir con tu parte de la apuesta.

¿Qué apuesta? Pregunta con curiosidad Mary.

No vas a querer saberlo. Responde nuevamente Ruby.

Ughh… Q-quilava levántate p-porfavor. Ordenó Gold sintiendo cómo poco a poco la fuerza de su cuerpo empezaba a desvanecerse. N-no podemos perder aquí… N-no ahora cuando tenemos tanto en juego…

El pokémon de fuego a duras penas y luego de escuchar la voz de Gold se levantó del suelo, a pesar de que el ataque de Miltank fue súper efectivo contra el, Quilava decidió volver a levantarse y encendió nuevamente el fuego de su espalda en el proceso.

Miltank utiliza Rollout (Rodada) de nuevo.

Cada vez que Miltank utiliza ese ataque se incrementa la velocidad con la que se puede desplazar, pero a cambio pierde control sobre sí misma y maniobrabilidad. Pensó Gold. Debo de provocar que ella pierda el control… ¿Pero cómo?

Esto pinta muy mal para Gold. Comentó Mary.

Si Quilava recibe directamente otra rodada es el fin. Agrega Ruby.

Y-ya lo tengo. Exclamó Gold. Quilava Quick Attack (Ataque rápido) y golpea a Miltank a los lados.

¿Golpearla a los lados? Repitió Whitney inclinando un poco su cabeza a un lado y parpadeando un par de veces.

El pokémon de fuego a pesar de estar bastante lastimado pudo esquivar los ataques de Miltank, quien ahora rodaba y se movia mucho más rápido que antes.

Ahora. Exclama Gold.

Quilava en un solo pero veloz movimiento y justo luego de esquivar otro intento del pokemon de Whitney por atropellarlo, embistió a Miltank en uno de sus costados lo que provocó que ésta perdiera el control de sí misma y terminara por estrellarse violentamente contra una de las paredes del gimnasio.

M-miltank levantate. Ordena con desesperación Whitney. Tienes que-...

Termínala con FlameThrower. Ordenó Gold sin perder tiempo.

Quilava ni corto ni perezoso se acercó de un salto a Miltank y disparó una potente e intensa llamarada a quemarropa la cual dejó al pokemon de Whitney incapaz de poder seguir con la pelea.

No puedo creer esto. Exclamó Ruby al ver lo sucedido. Gold gano…

Dos (2) derrotas en menos de veinticuatro (24) horas para Whitney. Comentó ahora Mary con cierto pesar por su amiga. Espero esto no le afecte demasiado…

¿Y-yo perdí…? Se preguntó a sí misma Whitney al ver que su pokemon estaba inconsciente. ¿P-pero cómo…? Se supone los ataques de fuego no debería de hacerle tanto daño…

L-la habilidad de Quilava. Manifestó débilmente Gold. Cuando Quilava está débil su habilidad hace que sus ataques de fuego se incrementen…

P-pero… p-pero… ¿nuestra apuesta?, Y-yo.. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Grito Whitney con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿C-cómo es posible que yo perdiera?

Inmediatamente después del grito de Whitney, la puerta del campo de batalla se abre estrepitosamente y entran rápidamente una pequeña y enojada rubia de lentes y una agitada chica de cabello negro azulado.

GOLD COMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO. Grita Kelly justo luego de ver a Gold.

Intente calmarla pero no sé qué le sucede. Informó Crystal tomando a la rubia por un brazo.

Ha… Ha… Ha… M-me alegra que vinieran. Manifestó débilmente Gold cayendo de rodillas al suelo. E-extrañaba verlas, pero ahora mismo no me siento muy bien… N-no siento mis piernas…

¿Huh?

Gold luego de sus palabras cerró sus ojos y se desplomó al suelo. Su gorra estaba ahora completamente empapada de sangre


	25. Padres e hijos

**_Siete (7) meses atrás, base secreta del Equipo Rocket, Ciudad Mahogany._**

* * *

Desde dentro de una pocas habitaciones que existían para los nuevos reclutas, se pudo escuchar un gran y sonoro suspiro propiciado por un joven y apático pelirrojo conocido como Silver. Era pasada la medianoche y por más que lo intentaba el simplemente no podía dormir, quizás su falta de sueño se debía al estrés y frustración de que Archer le impusiera una nueva compañera.

Silver no tenía la menor idea de lo que significaba tener una compañera o de cómo interactuar con ella. El trabajo en equipo era un término completamente nuevo para él y que necesitaba ser estudiado o en este caso practicado, sin embargo, una de las pocas ventajas de ser el mejor y más talentoso entre los reclutas del Equipo Rocket era que al menos él podía dormir en una habitación para él solo a diferencia de los demás que tenían por fuerza que compartir su habitación con alguien más.

Quizás un vaso de agua pueda ayudarme a dormir. Pensó el chico al levantarse de su desordenada cama y buscando en la oscuridad de su habitación sus pantuflas.

Los fríos y oscuros pasillos estaban vacíos en su totalidad. Como eran pasadas la medianoche no había actividad alguna en la base, los de mayor jerarquía como Archer, Arianna, Petrel o Protón iban a sus respectivas casas a descansar, mientras que los nuevos reclutas eran obligados a dormir en este lugar como parte de sus pruebas de lealtad.

Silver un par de minutos después y al llegar a la cocina se sirvió un gran vaso de agua buscando calmar su sed y de ese modo quizás poder conciliar el sueño. El al terminar volvió a poner todo en su lugar y justo cuando iba a regresar de vuelta al oscuro pasillo para dirigirse a su habitación choco contra alguien y ambos cayeron al suelo.

¿POR QUÉ NO TE FIJAS POR DONDE VAS?. Pregunta con evidente molestia Silver al incorporarse.

Y-yo… l-lo siento, no pensaba que alguien estuviera en la cocina a esta hora y no me fije. Respondió una chica de cabello negro, quien aun estaba tendida en el frío suelo. Debí fijarme…

¿Lucia… ?

Ohh… eres "TU". Manifestó Lucía al ver que se trataba de su nuevo compañero. Lo siento por chocar contigo, pero ahora tengo que-...

Déjame ayudarte. Propuso rápidamente el pelirrojo extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo.

La expresión que puso Lucía en su rostro no tenía precio al ver y escuchar a Silver ofrecerse a ayudarla. Ya habia pasado mas de una semana desde que ella le informó de que sería su nueva compañera por orden de Archer y él en ese tiempo jamás tuvo la más mínima condescendencia o interés en interactuar con ella.

Ammm… g-gracias ¿supongo? Respondió Lucía tomando la mano de Silver y volviendo a incorporarse torpemente del suelo.

¿Estabas llorando? Pregunta Silver al mirarla y notar que sus ojos estaban completamente enrojecidos. Tus ojos están-…

Ese no es asunto tuyo. Informa con agresividad la chica. Hace una semana dejaste muy claro que no deseabas tener una compañera y que yo solo seria un estorbo para ti.

Todo lo que dices es cierto. Confiesa Silver sin remordimiento alguno. Yo no quiero compañeros y es muy probablemente que me estorbes en las misiones, pero no creo que esa sea la razón de porque estas llorando.

Lucía apretó sus puños, le dio la espalda al pelirrojo y se quedó en silencio por un par de segundos.

¿Tengo razón, verdad?

Un poco…

¿Quieres hablar de lo que te pasa?

Lucía estaba sorprendida y aun no podía procesar del todo el cambio tan repentino de Silver.

¿Por qué de pronto te interesa que sucede conmigo? Pregunto la chica enérgicamente y mirando con cierta cautela al pelirrojo. ¿A qué se debe este cambio?

Porque para bien o para mal ahora eres mi compañera. Confiesa Silver cruzándose de brazos. No sería muy conveniente para nuestras futuras misiones que tu salud mental esté deteriorada. Ya de por sí serás un estorbo y no quiero lidiar ahora con una chica deprimida, simplemente eso complicaría aún más las cosas para mi…

Grrr… ERES UN IMBÉCIL. Exclamó Lucía con el rostro enrojecido y empujando a Silver a un lado antes de correr y dirigirse a su habitación.

Ok… creo que esta vez sí fue mi error. Se dijo a sí mismo el pelirrojo soltando un largo suspiro y negando con la cabeza. Esto solo va de mal en peor…

* * *

 ** _Hospital General de Ciudad Goldenrod, 7:30 P.M_**

* * *

Desde dentro de uno de los cuartos cercanos a la sala de espera en el tercer piso del hospital general de Ciudad Goldenrod, Kelly, Crystal y Ruby observaban en silencio a Gold, quien estaba acostado en una cama profundamente dormido y con varias vendas alrededor de su cabeza. El doctor que lo atendió les informo que por suerte su vida no corría peligro y que solo fue un corte superficial, por lo que solo era necesario que Gold tomara las cosas con calma por un par de días mientras la herida empezaba a cicatrizar.

Ughh… Esto es el colmo. Exclamó con amargura Kelly cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

¿Qué te sucede ahora? Preguntó Ruby al escuchar a la rubia romper el silencio que imperaba en la habitación.

Me cuesta mucho creer que Gold fuera tan irresponsable y estúpido como para apostar su sueño de esa forma. Manifestó Kelly sentándose a un lado de la cama de su compañero y mirándolo con cierto resentimiento. No me cabe en la cabeza todo esto…

Lo mejor es olvidarnos de este incidente lo más pronto posible. Sugirió Crystal. No ganaremos nada si-...

¿P-pero y qué tal si él hubiera perdido? Preguntó con cierta desesperación la rubia ahora mirando fijamente a Crystal. ¿Creen que el hubiera cumplido su parte del trato?

Muy probablemente si la hubiera cumplido. Informó Crystal con tristeza caminando de un lado al otro de la habitación de forma algo frenética. Él tomó demasiados riesgos aceptando una apuesta como esa estando herido.

Fue una completa estupidez de su parte. Proclamó Kelly. Nunca antes él había actuado de esa manera tan irresponsable…

Soy una estúpida por no revisarlo mejor. Manifestó Crystal encogiéndose de hombros y cerrando sus ojos. Todo esto es mi culpa…

Solo fue un accidente. Afirmó Ruby. Tu no eres la culpable en estos.

Ruby tiene razón, la culpable de todo esto es Whitney por darle esa cosa para tomar. Aseguró Kelly. Estoy segura que nada de esto hubiera ocurrido de no ser por ella…

Concuerdo en que Whitney tiene parte de la culpa en esto. Comenta Ruby. Pero sinceramente existe algo que me preocupa aún más…

¿Que cosa? Preguntan a la vez Crystal y Kelly.

Lo que pudo haber hecho Gold antes de ir al gimnasio debido a los fuertes efectos secundarios del jugo de parasect por ser la primera vez que lo tomaba. Informó con preocupación Ruby cruzando sus brazos. Solo espero que él no haya hecho algo inapropiado o indebido.

Luego de escuchar lo dicho por Ruby, tanto Crystal como Kelly se sonrojaron con mucha intensidad y voltearon instintivamente a mirar a Gold.

Tengo la ligera impresión de que algo ocurrió entre ellas y Gold antes de ir al gimnasio. Pensó Ruby al ver la curiosa reacción de ambas chicas.

B-bueno… c-cambiando de tema, al menos Gold ganó su batalla de gimnasio. Comentó Crystal sacando de uno de sus bolsillos la medalla del gimnasio de Whitney.

Al menos algo bueno salió de todo esto. Manifestó Kelly encongiendose de hombros.

Es una pena todo lo que sucedio el dia de hoy. Exclamó Ruby. Pero creo que ahora es el momento de retirarme…

¿Ehhhh, t-tan pronto? Pregunta Crystal volviendo a fijar sus azules ojos en Ruby. P-pero-…

Es que se hace tarde y tengo mucho que empacar…

¿Te mudaras a la región Hoenn, verdad? Pregunta ahora Kelly.

Asi es… Mi padre aceptó convertirse en el nuevo líder de gimnasio de una pequeña ciudad en esa región y debemos de mudarnos cuanto antes.

Aprende mucho de él. Sugiere Kelly al levantarse de la cama de Gold y estrechando la mano de Ruby. Fue un placer conocerte y espero que te conviertas en un gran entrenador.

El placer fue mio y yo también espero volverme un buen entrenador…

Ruby. Exclama Crystal.

¿S-si…?

Saluda a tu madre y a tu padre de mi parte, ¿de acuerdo?

Lo haré…

¿Prometes que nos volveremos a ver antes de que te mudes? Pregunta Crystal acercándose a Ruby, abrazándolo y dándole un tierno beso en su mejilla.

L-lo intentaré, pero no te aseguro nada... cómo te dije, tengo mucho que empacar.

Entiendo…

Espero que Gold se recupere pronto. Manifiesta Ruby soltándose de Crystal y abriendo la puerta de la habitación. También espero verlas pronto, fue muy agradable pasar gran parte del día con ustedes.

Lo mismo digo. Exclama Kelly agachando un poco su cabeza y volviendo a sentarse en la cama de Gold.

Te extrañare mucho…

Yo tambien te extrañare a ti, Crys…

Posterior a la partida de Ruby, el lugar volvió a permanecer en relativo silencio por varios minutos, el único sonido que se podía escuchar en la habitación era el sonido del viento chocando contra la ventana.

Sabes Kelly…

¿Si…?

Por más que lo intento no puedo estar molesta con Gold. Confesó Crystal al sentarse a un lado de Kelly y colocando el pokehuevo que le dio Red junto a Gold. Se que lo que hizo hoy fue bastante estúpido e irresponsable, pero verlo de esta forma tan… vulnerable hace que me duela mi pecho y mi corazón…

Comprendo perfectamente lo que dices y sientes. Manifiesta Kelly volteando y mirando a su compañero nuevamente. Desde que conocí a Gold, el siempre fue un chico fuerte y decidido, pero verlo lastimado y en un hospital es realmente deprimente… jamas imagine que nuestro día resultaría de esta forma.

¿De pequeño Gold era así?

¿Así como? Pregunta Kelly levantando una de sus cejas. Se un poco más específica.

Pues así de Inteligente y talentoso para las batallas. Respondió Crystal. Es como si él tuviera un don para ver y analizar las cosas de una forma que las demás personas no pueden hacer.

El desde pequeño siempre demostró tener gran potencial para las batallas pokemon. Informó Kelly con cierta nostalgia. Recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando participó en su primer torneo en Pueblo New Bark.

¿Ah si?, pues me gustaría escuchar sobre eso. Exclamó Crystal con interés.

En ese momento él y yo teníamos alrededor de siete (7) u ocho (8) años. Informó Kelly. Gold barrio con todos los otros participantes y llegó fácilmente a la final del torneo.

¿Y qué sucedió en la final?

Pues luego de una reñida batalla contra una talentosa chica de ciudad Ecruteak que también tenía nuestra edad, Gold logró coronarse como el ganador del torneo.

Ohh…

Luego de eso todos en el pueblo empezaron a notar el talento de Gold y empezaron a tratarlo diferente, cosa que provocó con el pasar del tiempo su apatía por las batallas y por ser entrenador.

Era de esperarse que sucediera algo así luego de ganar un torneo a tan corta edad. Manifiesta Crystal acariciando con sus dedos una de las mejillas de Gold.

Aja, aunque ahora que lo pienso mejor, todo eso fue quizás por la influencia y las enseñanzas de su padre.

¿Por la influencia de su padre? Repite Crystal. ¿A qué te refieres?

El padre de Gold fue hace varios años atrás un poderoso y temido entrenador Pokémon en todo Johto y Kanto.

¿Enserio?

Si, pero nunca le interesó retar los gimnasios ni la liga Pokémon. El básicamente por su talento y habilidad fue conocido por muchos en su momento como el campeón sin corona y según tengo entendido rechazó varias ofertas para ser líder de gimnasio e incluso miembro de la Élite Four en varias regiones.

No tenía idea sobre eso, pero ahora que lo mencionas creo haber escuchado ese apodo en algún lugar. Comentó Crystal colocando su dedo índice sobre su mejilla. Es curioso que Gold durante todo este tiempo nunca me habló o mencionó a su padre, pero supongo que tiene sentido que el sea tan buen entrenador si su padre lo instruyó desde pequeño.

Es cierto que su padre lo entreno, pero Gold tiene un gran talento natural para las batallas. Afirmó Kelly. Tener un buen maestro no significa necesariamente que terminaras siendo bueno en lo que deseas.

Supongo que tienes razón en eso. Acepta Crystal. Tener un buen maestro no asegura el éxito si no se tiene convicción, talento y determinación.

El punto es que Gold ama y admira mucho a su padre, pero no le gusta hablar de él.

¿Porque no?

Supongo que es porque no desea que lo comparen con el. Teoriza la rubia. El desea que sus triunfos sean propios y que no se lo acrediten solo por ser hijo de un famoso entrenador.

Eso es algo que yo puedo entender muy bien…

¿Tan difícil es ser la hija del Profesor Elm? Pregunta Kelly.

Mi padre es fantástico y lo amo, solo que las expectativas de las personas que conocen que deseo ser algún día una profesora pokémon cómo el son extremadamente grandes. Yo quiero ser una buena e importante profesora en el futuro para ayudar a las personas a entender mejor este mundo y todo lo que nos rodea, pero…

¿Pero?

No sé si seré capaz de lograr todo eso. Confesó con tristeza Crystal. Es mucha presión y-…

Tonterías. Exclama Kelly poniendo su mano en el hombro de su compañera. Tú eres una de las chicas más listas que conozco y quizás veas las cosas de ese modo ahora, pero si te esfuerzas podrás lograrlo en un futuro.

¿Enserio piensas eso?

Por supuesto que lo creo. Aseguró Kelly. Desde que nos conocimos en ciudad Cherrygrove note lo mucho que observabas y escribías sobre todo a nuestro alrededor, desde las especies de pokémon que habitan cada ruta hasta las frutas que comen y si te sirve de consuelo confieso que tu dedicación y talento es algo que admiro muchísimo.

Eso es un poco difícil de creer. Manifiesta con incredulidad Crystal. ¿Tu admirandome?

Hahaha, se que somos rivales por el amor de Gold, pero es la verdad. Comentó Kelly. Ya depende de ti creeme o no…

P-pues… Yo admiro de ti tu dedicación y tu talento para las batallas. Agrega Crystal. Tu incluso fuiste capaz de derrotar a Gold en combate…

Es cierto que hace un par de semanas atrás venci a Gold en las Ruinas de Alph, pero te equivocaste en algo

¿Huh?

Yo no tengo talento para las batallas. Confiesa Kelly con una sonrisa.

Claro que si lo tienes. Exclama Crystal.

Una cosa es tener talento y otra muy diferente es tener dedicación. Informa Kelly. En mi caso yo tenía cero talento para las batallas, pero lo que sí tenía era mucha dedicación y ganas de superar mis limitaciones.

Yo no tenía idea de eso…

Cuando llegue a Sinnoh y empecé mi entrenamiento con Cynthia ella se dio cuenta de mi falta de talento natural para las batallas como ella lo tenía, pero a pesar de eso y gracias a su ayuda y entrenamiento logre mejorar y ser más hábil con los pokemon. Yo tomé la difícil decisión de alejarme de Gold, pero a cambio hice el juramento de que cuando lo volviera a ver yo lo protegería y sería útil para él.

Supongo que eventualmente la determinación y el esfuerzo superan al talento natural. Comentó Crystal.

Cynthia siempre me decía algo parecido. Informó la rubia. Ella decía que las personas con talento muchas veces no mejoran porque siempre se ven y se sienten superiores a los demás y no creen que sea posible que los otros los alcancen o los superen, mientras que las personas comunes y sin talento natural como yo, pero que practicamos constantemente, eventualmente podríamos ser iguales o mejores que los que tienen talento debido a nuestra determinación.

Gracias por contarme sobre todo eso. Manifestó Crystal. Me hace sentir un poco mejor tener tu apoyo y tambien conocer un poco mas de ti…

Hahaha, supongo que para eso son las "amigas". Exclamó Kelly. Espero que pronto podamos dejar atrás tantas nuestras peleas estúpidas y también los celos enfermizos.

Borrón y cuenta nueva. Proclamó Crystal. Pero tengo una pregunta para ti…

¿Hmph?

¿Cómo sabes tanto del Padre de Gold?, ¿Acaso él te contó sobre su padre cuando eran novios?

Para nada.

¿Entonces cómo sabes tanto de él?

Es que mi padre es el mejor amigo del padre de Gold y ambos trabajan en el mismo lugar.

¿Trabajan en el mismo lugar? Repitió con curiosidad Crystal. ¿A que se dedican?

Se supone no debería hablar de esto, pero…

¿Pero?

Ellos son miembros de la policía internacional. Informa Kelly levantándose y estirando un poco su cuerpo.

¿Ehhhh?

Debes de prometer que no le dirás nada a Gold sobre esto que te dije…

L-lo prometo.

Bien, ahora si me disculpas muero de hambre e iré a buscar algo de comer en la cafetería. Informó la rubia. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

N-no… Y-yo estoy bien por el momento. Respondió Crystal aún asombrada por lo dicho por Kelly.

* * *

 ** _Cafetería del Hospital General de Ciudad Goldenrod, 7:51 P.M_**

* * *

Nada mejor que chocolate caliente y un sándwich de queso para calmar mi hambre. Se dice a sí misma Kelly antes de darle un gran mordisco a su emparedado. moria de hambre…

Muy para el agrado y suerte de la rubia, la cafetería del hospital estaba teóricamente vacía, a excepción de un par de enfermeras que estaban mirando con mucha atención un televisor colocado en una de las paredes y otro par de personas que se disponían a comer.

A pesar del turbulento dia que habia tenido, Kelly se sentía un poco mejor gracias en gran parte a todo lo sucedido con Gold en su habitación. Ella sabía que todo lo ocurrido fue gracias al efecto secundario del jugo de parasect, pero de todos modos ella jamás olvidaría la manera en cómo su amado Gold la beso y le acarició todo el cuerpo.

¿Señorita le molestaría si me sentara con usted? preguntó un sujeto de lentes y vestido con una elegante combinación de camisa y pantalón de color azul oscuro al pararse frente a la mesa en donde ella estaba.

Si me molestaría. Responde inmediatamente Kelly sin levantar su mirada y dándole otro mordisco a su emparedado. No deseo compañía.

¿Está segura?

¿Esa voz… acaso será posible?

Kelly finalmente al levantar su mirada y muy para su asombro, se dio cuenta de que enfrente de ella estaba parado el padre de Gold.

Cuanto tiempo sin verte. Comento con una enorme sonrisa Enishi. Por lo que veo creciste mucho desde la última vez que te vi.

¿S-s-s-señor Enishi…?. Exclama Kelly al ver al padre de Gold. ¿Q-que esta haciendo aqui…?

Eso mismo debería de preguntarte yo a ti. ¿Qué haces en este hospital?

Ohh… p-pues… resulta que…

¿Acaso le paso algo a Gold? Pregunta Enishi levantando una de sus cejas y cruzándose de brazos.

S-se golpeó con una puerta…

¿Pero se encuentra bien?

Si, según el Doctor solo fue una cortada leve, pero necesita descansar un poco. Si desea ir a verlo él está en el tercer piso en el cuarto número dos (2).

Iré dentro de un rato para visitarlo. Manifestó Enishi soltando un gran suspiro y rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza. Al menos no fue nada grave.

Amm… tengo una pregunta…

¿Si…?

¿Cómo sabía que estaba con Gold? Pregunta Kelly con curiosidad.

Mi esposa me contó que regresaste a Johto y que empezaste a viajar con él.

Oh claro. Respondió Kelly tímidamente y evitando mirar al padre de Gold. Entiendo…

¿Te sucede algo? Pregunta Enishi. Sé que no te he visto desde antes que te mudaras a la Región Sinnoh, pero recuerdo perfectamente que eras un poco más alegre.

La rubia al escuchar la pregunta de Enishi permaneció en silencio y le dio un sorbo a su chocolate caliente.

Me estas preocupando, Kelly…

Siendo completamente sincera… usted es una de las últimas personas con quien imaginaba encontrarme aquí.

¿Lo dices por tu padre, verdad?

S-si…

El está ahora mismo en el baño. Informó Enishi. Creo que no le cayó muy bien la comida de hospital…

Esa es mas informacion de la que deberías de revelar. Manifestó con molestia Looker al entrar a la cafetería y escuchar el comentario de su compañero.

Oh… Hola padre. Murmuró Kelly con cara de pocos amigos al ver a Looker entrar al lugar.

Kelly… Creciste mucho…

Y-yo creo que me iré a ver cómo está Gold. Informó Enishi dando la espalda a Kelly y Looker. ¿Me repites que cuarto y que pisa era?

Cuarto número dos (2) en el tercer piso. Repitió Kelly.

Gracias, yo los veo luego. Exclamó Enishi antes de salir de la cafetería y dirigirse al ascensor.

¿Puedo sentarme? Pregunta Looker luego de la partida de su compañero. Me gustaria hablar contigo…

Puedes hacer lo que desees. Responde agresivamente la rubia. No es como si mi opinión alguna vez sirvió de algo.

Se que merezco que me trates de esta forma. Acepta Looker al sentarse frente a Kelly. Pero a pesar de todo sigues siendo mi hija y te amo como tal…

Kelly volvió a quedar en silencio luego de escuchar a Looker. La sola presencia de su padre le traía malos recuerdos a su mente y también creaba un incesante sentimiento de ira dentro de ella.

Creo que llego la hora de que finalmente hablemos sobre lo que sucedió hace un año atrás.

¿Qué más podríamos hablar de eso? Preguntó con amargura Kelly. A mi me quedó muy claro que jamas te importamos ni mamá ni yo…

Jamás vuelvas a decir eso. Exclamó enérgicamente Looker. Tu madre y tú son todo para mí, pero en ese momento las cosas se complicaron demasiado.

¿Si tanto te importamos porque nos abandonaste…?

Ahora fue el turno de Looker de quedar en silencio.

Tu silencio habla por sí solo. Comentó Kelly levantándose de su asiento. Yo-...

Siéntate en este preciso momento jovencita. Ordenó Looker mirando de manera fría a su hija. Te contaré toda la verdad de lo que sucedió.

Kelly al escuchar la orden de su padre exhaló todo el aire que estaba en sus pulmones y se volvió a sentar.

Te escucho…

Hace un par años atrás, Enishi y yo seguíamos la pista del ex líder del equipo Rocket para llevarlo ante la justicia por sus crímenes.

¿Hablas de Giovanni, correcto? Pregunta Kelly.

Si… hace un par de años atrás cuando Red, Green y Blue vencieron a Giovanni y se desarticuló el equipo Rocket, el escapó sin dejar rastro alguno. Obviamente la policía internacional no podía dejar a un criminal tan peligroso como Giovanni suelto, por lo que la mayoría de nuestros esfuerzos fueron dirigidos para intentar localizarlo y justo cuando empezamos a tener pistas de su paradero fue cuando sucedió todo…

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Pregunto la rubia.

Información clasificada de varios de nuestros agentes de la policía internacional fue filtrada por unos miembros del Equipo Rocket y muchas organizaciones criminales de todo el mundo comenzaron a tomar represalias contra las familias de los agentes. Por suerte la información de Enishi no fue una de las que se filtro, pero de todos modos y como precaución al momento que sucedió todo eso, él le dio a Gold unos boletos para que fuera a ver la liga pokémon para mantenerlo lejos por un par de días mientras se arreglaban las cosas.

Espera un momento. Ordenó Kelly. ¿Osea que tu fuiste uno de los afectados…?

Así es. Acepto con tristeza Looker y encongiendose de hombros. Mi información fue una de las que fue revelada y como medida de protección me vi forzado a alejarme de ustedes… Incluso también me vi en la forzosa necesidad de llenar los papeles de divorcio con tu madre para que todo fuera más convincente.

¿Estas hablando en serio?

Muy en serio. Informó Looker.

¿Entonces todo lo que yo pase… todo esto es culpa del Equipo Rocket?

Lo lamento mucho. Susurro Looker agachando su cabeza.

¿Porque no me dijiste todo esto antes? Preguntó Kelly tratando de controlar las lágrimas que deseaban salir de sus ojos. ¿Porque me mantuviste en la oscuridad todo este tiempo?

No deseaba tomar riesgos innecesarios ni tampoco comprometer tu seguridad, por tu bien lo mejor era que no supieras… aunque eso me costara tu odio y tu rencor.

¿Mi madre sabía de todo esto?

Ella fue la de la idea de separarnos y fingir nuestro divorcio…

¿Entonces eso significa que aun tu y mama…?

Aun mantenemos cierto contacto y la llamó una vez a la semana para verificar de que todo esté en orden, pero por el momento y hasta que no caiga el Equipo Rocket no puedo regresar con ella…

Comprendo…

Espero que me puedas perdonar. Dijo Looker agachando un poco su cabeza. Pero todo esto lo hice por su seguridad…

Kelly volvió a permanecer en silencio mientras un par de lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos. Ella sentía tantas cosas a la vez en ese momento que no podía explicar, pero a pesar de eso se levantó de su asiento y abrazó con fuerza a su padre.

G-gracias por contarme finalmente la verdad y por protegernos. Susurro Kelly. Lamento haberte tratado tan mal todo este tiempo…

Descuida, eso ya no importa. Anuncio Looker con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Juro por Arceus que destruiré al Equipo Rocket por separar a mi familia. Pensó Kelly. Si no hubiese sido por ellos jamás me hubiera ido a Sinnoh y aun estuviera junto a mi amado Gold… Me las pagaran.

* * *

 _ **Hospital General de Ciudad Goldenrod, 7:59 P.M**_

* * *

¿Así que tú eres la hija del profesor Elm? Preguntó con cierta sorpresa Enishi mirándola de arriba a abajo. Debo reconocer que no tenía idea de que él tuviera una hija.

Hahaha, se sorprendería la cantidad de personas que me dicen lo mismo. Manifestó Crystal estrechando la mano del padre de Gold y sonrojándose un poco. Es un gusto poder finalmente conocer al padre de mi compañero de viaje...

El gusto es mío y espero sinceramente que mi hijo no les haya causado muchos problemas a ti y a Kelly.

E-en absoluto. Respondió Crystal sonrojándose aun mas. Su hijo hace que nuestro viaje sea divertido…

Ughhh ¿Papá…?

Gold. Exclamó con emoción Crystal parándose inmediatamente a su lado al ver que finalmente estaba despertando.

Ya era tiempo de que la bella durmiente despertará. Comentó Enishi con una sonrisa y ajustando sus anteojos.

¿Y-yo… en dónde estoy? Pregunta Gold al abrir lentamente sus ojos. Ughhh… me duele mi cabeza… ¿Que rayos me paso?

Estás en el hospital. Informa Crystal. En la tarde te golpeaste con una puerta y-...

Disculpa, pero tú… ¿quién eres? Pregunta inmediatamente Gold mirando fijamente a Crystal y frunciendo el ceño. ¿Nos conocemos…?


	26. Promesas

_**Siete (7) meses antes, Bosque Eterna, Región Sinnoh.**_

* * *

Una infinidad de gotas de lluvia azotaban con fuerza el viejo y desgastado techo de una abandonada mansión en las profundidades del bosque cercano a Ciudad Eterna en la lejana región de Sinnoh.

Según las leyendas urbanas que se contaban en Ciudad Eterna, se decía que en medio del espeso y frondoso bosque se encontraba una vieja mansión abandonada repleta de misterios y sucesos inexplicables. Los lugareños siempre que podían evitaban acercarse por miedo a las terribles cosas que sucedían en sus alrededores debido a la gran cantidad de pokémon fantasma que habitaban las cercanías.

Veo que por fin despertaste. Comentó Lucía con cierto alivio mientras se acercaba a Silver al verlo abrir lentamente sus ojos. Tienes suerte de estar vivo.

Silver luego de abrir sus ojos observó que estaba acostado sobre una vieja cama de madera y a su lado estaba arrodillada Lucía junto a su Sneasel, enfrente de él estaban varios estantes repletos de polvorientos libros y a su derecha estaba una pequeña ventana con una panorámica vista a un frondoso y amplio bosque.

¿E-en donde estamos? Pregunta débilmente Silver al no reconocer del todo en donde estaba mientras trataba inútilmente de incorporarse de la cama.

Oye… oye quieto. Ordena la chica forzando a Silver a acostarse de nuevo. No puedes levantarte de ese modo luego de haber recibido semejante ataque. Tu herida puede volver a abrirse.

¿M-mi herida? Repite Silver. De que estas… ARHGHHH…

El pelirrojo milésimas de segundo después de lo dicho por Lucía sintió un punzante y molesto dolor proveniente del costado derecho de su abdomen como si hubieran pasado un pedazo de metal ardiendo por sus entrañas.

UGHHHH… ¿PERO QUE RAYOS…?

El dolor que estaba experimentando Silver en el área de su abdomen era tan increíblemente intenso que él no tenía idea de cómo no lo sintió hasta ese momento.

Por eso te dije que te quedaras quieto. Manifestó con molestia Lucía negando con su cabeza. Si te sigues moviendo de esa forma tu herida se volverá a abrir y te tendré que cocer de nuevo.

¿Q-qué fue lo que sucedió? Pregunta Silver con evidente desesperación al ver lo profunda que era su herida y al darse cuenta de que tenía mucha suerte de estar aún con vida. ¿Cómo terminamos aquí?

¿No lo recuerdas?

N-no…

Hmmm… Supongo que es normal que no lo recuerdes. Admitió con cierta tristeza la chica. Perdiste mucha sangre y tuve que darle un par de puntadas a tu herida para cerrarla.

¿E-enserio hiciste eso?

Admito que no fue fácil y tampoco es mi especialidad, pero mi Sneasel me ayudó a traerte hasta aquí y juntos hicimos lo que pudimos para mantenerte con vida. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

R-recuerdo que llegue contigo y otros más a Ciudad Eterna en un helicóptero…

¿Algo más?

Creo que estábamos en una misión de reconocimiento para averiguar los planes del Equipo Galactic y en caso de ser necesario detenerlos de forma permanente, pero lo demás es un poco confuso. Creo que también recuerdo escuchar gritos de agonía y desesperación…

¿Eso es todo lo que recuerdas?

Eso es todo lo que recuerdo por el momento. Admitió un poco apenado Silver. ¿Qué más sucedió?

Pues logramos infiltrarnos en el edificio que ellos utilizaban de base de operaciones y pudimos colocar varios dispositivos para interceptar llamadas e información a lo largo del lugar y justo cuando nos faltaba poco para terminar nos descubrieron y tuvimos que luchar y escapar por nuestras vidas…

¿Q-qué sucedió con el resto del equipo? Preguntó Silver. ¿En donde estan todos?

Lucía permaneció en completo silencio ante la pregunta, cerró sus ojos y dejo que Silver lo entendiera por sí mismo.

¿Lucía… ?

Nuestra misión fracasó terriblemente y a duras penas tu y yo logramos escapar de ese maldito lugar. Confesó la chica con voz entrecortada. Eran demasiados como para poder contraatacar, fue una masacre…

Entonces los gritos que recuerdo eran…

S-si… esos gritos eran de todos los demás. Informó Lucía volviendo a abrir sus ojos y mirando a Silver. Esos eran los gritos de desesperación de todos nosotros al intentar escapar…

L-lo siento tanto. Manifestó Silver tomando de la mano a Lucía. Realmente lo lamento…

No tienes porque disculparte. Informo la chica. No es como si podías hacer gran cosa y en verdad la que se tiene que disculpar soy yo.

¿Por qué dices eso?

Esa herida… yo soy la que debería tenerla y sufrir por ella.

¿Huh?

Tú… me protegiste con tu cuerpo y recibiste un ataque que iba dirigido a mi…

C-creo vagamente recordar haber hecho eso. Admitió Silver. Me disculpo por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para salvarlos a todos. Debiste de abandonarme por ser tan inútil…

¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? Preguntó Lucía soltando la mano del pelirrojo y evidentemente enfadada por el comentario. Esas son la clase de cosas que odio de ti…

P-pero es la verdad. Aseguró Silver. Debiste de abandonarme…

Eres un completo imbécil. Exclamó con amargura Lucía. Simplemente no comprendo porque me salvaste si siempre me dijiste que seria un estorbo para ti. Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerte de mí…

Hahaha… Todo lo que anteriormente dije aun lo mantengo. Informó Silver cerrando sus ojos. Puedes ser un estorbo, pero ahora eres mi compañera y mi supongo que mi deber es mantenerte a salvo pase lo que pase.

¿Ehh?

Por desgracia en mis manos no estaba la posibilidad de poder salvar a los demás, pero al menos pude salvarte a ti.

Lucía no podía creer del todo lo que acababa de escuchar por parte de Silver. El chico grosero, solitario y agresivo que había conocido hace un par de semanas atrás le había salvado la vida y ahora decía algo como eso.

Esta herida la merezco por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder ayudar o salvarlos a todos y ahora la llevaré por el resto de mi vida como recordatorio de los caídos… Su sacrificio no fue ni será en vano.

Incontables lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Lucía. Sneasel al ver esto abrazó a su entrenadora para intentar consolarla al menos un poco.

T-todos ellos están muertos. Exclamó la chica mientras intentaba secar y controlar sus lágrimas. Y-yo también debí morir junto con ellos…

¿Crees que morir solucionaría las cosas? Pregunta Silver ahora fijando sus ojos en la ventana y mirando la lluvia.

Solucionaría como me siento. Manifestó Lucía levantándose del suelo y golpeando su puño contra la pared. Nada de esto es justo.

La vida no es justa, pero entiendo que te sientas culpable. Informó Silver. Es normal lo que estás sintiendo, pero no solucionaras nada muriendo o golpeando a la pared…

No todos podemos ser tan calmados y fríos como tú, Silver. Yo vi morir a todos y cada uno de ellos frente a mis ojos y no quiero volver a perder a nadie más… mi alma no resistiría tener que pasar por esto nuevamente.

¿Te parece entonces si hacemos una promesa?

¿U-una promesa…? Repitió Lucía con cierta incredulidad.

Sé que una simple promesa no solucionara nada por el momento, pero de todos modos hagámoslo. Propuso Silver. ¿Si?

¿Una promesa sobre que?

Prometamos que siempre y pase lo que pase nos protegeremos el uno al otro. Propuso Silver. Prometamos también ser lo suficientemente fuertes como para proteger a nuestros aliados y a las personas importantes para nosotros…

Lucía fijó sus ojos en Silver y simplemente no podía darle crédito o procesar lo que estaba escuchando. Ella jamás imaginó que Silver, el chico que hace un par de semanas no creía en la amistad y que tampoco deseaba una compañera, ahora estaba frente a ella prometiendo protegerla.

Y-yo lo prometo. Manifestó la chica aun con un par de lágrimas que le recorrían sus mejillas. Lo prometo en nombre de todos los caídos, pero también quiero que tú prometas algo más…

¿Algo más? Repite Silver ¿Qué cosa?

Prométeme que estarás conmigo siempre…

¿Huh?

Solo promételo. Exclama la chica volviendo a cerrar sus ojos. P-por favor…

De acuerdo, l-lo prometo. Respondió Silver con una leve sonrisa en sus labios y volviendo a cerrar sus agotados ojos. Pase lo que pase estaré contigo siempre, pero ahora debemos pedir ayuda para que nos saquen de este lugar.

No te preocupes por eso. Informó Lucía. Hace un par de horas atrás llame a la base y les conté sobre todo lo ocurrido, así que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que vengan por nosotros.

* * *

 _ **Hospital General de Ciudad Goldenrod, 8:00 P.M**_

* * *

Disculpa, pero tú… ¿quién eres? Pregunta inmediatamente Gold mirando fijamente a Crystal y frunciendo el ceño. ¿Nos conocemos…?

¿N-no sabes quién soy? Pregunta Crystal poniendo voz entrecortada y dando un par de pasos hacia atrás. ¿E-enserio no sabes quien soy…?

Por supuesto que si se quien eres. Informó Gold con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios e intentando no reír. En verdad lo lamento, pero no podía desaprovechar una oportunidad de este tipo… Debiste ver la cara que pusiste.

Enishi luego de esto se volteo para mirar por la ventana y así evitar que Crystal notara que él estaba riendo por la broma de Gold.

ERES UN IDIOTA. Grita Crystal soltando un par de lágrimas y abrazando con fuerza a Gold. JAMÁS VUELVAS A ASUSTARME DE ESE MODO.

Hahaha, lo siento Crys, pero no podía evitarlo. Confiesa Gold sonrojandose un poco. Pero dejando eso a un lado tengo una pregunta…

¿S-si?

¿El pokehuevo que está aquí...?

Ohh… ese un regalo de Red. Informó rápidamente Crystal al separarse de su compañero. Luego de que te fuiste con Whitney, él me pidió el favor de que te lo entregará.

Ya veo… ¿Por cierto papá qué estás haciendo aquí?

Estaba de paso por la ciudad con Laurent y de pura casualidad me encontré con Kelly en la cafetería y ella me comento sobre tu pequeño accidente con una puerta así que decidí visitarte.

¿Laurent está aquí? Pregunto Gold con cierta incertidumbre y quitándose las vendas que tenía en su cabeza. Eso no es bueno para Kelly, ¿No crees que deberíamos hacer algo al respecto?

Eso es algo que ellos deben resolver por sí solos. Manifestó Enishi. No debemos entrometernos en sus problemas.

¿Laurent? Repitió Crystal.

Es el padre de Kelly. Informa Enishi de inmediato. Es una historia un poco complicada de explicar…

Oh… Entiendo.

Crystal… ¿me darias unos minutos a solas con Gold? Pregunto Enishi. Deseo hablar con él algo de suma importancia.

De acuerdo. Responde Crystal para luego caminar en dirección a la puerta y abrirla. Estaré sentada en la sala de espera por si me necesitan.

Solo será por un momento. Aseguró Enishi. Prometo llamarte cuando termine con él para que puedas volver a abrazarlo.

Crystal inmediatamente se sonrojo ante el comentario del padre de Gold y salió como si fuera un rayo por la puerta en dirección a la sala de espera.

¿Alguna vez te dije lo terrible y perverso que eres? Pregunto Gold con una sonrisa luego de ver la reacción de Crystal.

Varias veces…

Hahaha, En todo caso, ¿Como esta mamá?

Un poco triste desde que te fuiste, pero estoy seguro de que sobrevivirá. Informó Enishi al sentarse a un lado de la cama de Gold. Quizás debería conseguirle un pokémon para que se entretenga…

¿Me reemplazaran con un pokemon? Pregunto Gold claramente ofendido.

No… por el momento.

PAPA…

Hahaha, es broma Gold, relájate. Tu mejor que nadie sabes que Sakura te extraña bastante.

Yo también la extraño. Comenta Gold con nostalgia y exhalando el aire de sus pulmones. Haré todo lo posible para ganar todas las otras medallas restantes de Johto y las de Kanto para regresar a casa lo más pronto posible.

Pues… con respecto a eso…

¿Qué sucede con eso papá?

Sinceramente no deseo que continúes con este viaje.

¿Huh…?

En este momento es demasiado peligroso que sigas viajando por Johto…

P-pero tu fuiste el que me dio a Eevee y apoyaste a que saliera en mi viaje... N-no comprendo porque ahora cambiaste de opinión.

Es cierto que te apoye a que salieras a conquistar tu sueño, pero eso fue antes de confirmar que el Equipo Rocket regreso formalmente.

P-pero…

Lo lamento mucho pero no puedo permitir que sigas viajando mientras que ellos estén activamente planeando algo. Es demasiado peligroso.

Puedo cuidarme solo. Aseguró con confianza Gold. Además tengo también a mi lado a Kelly y a Crystal…

¿Y eso que? Pregunta Enishi. ¿Qué harán tres (3) jóvenes contra el Equipo Rocket?

Pues…

Ustedes no son los entrenadores de Pueblo Paleta que lograron milagrosamente derrotar a Giovanni hace un par de años atrás. Proclamó Enishi. No debes exponerte a más riesgo del necesario...

Gold prefirió mantenerse en silencio y no responder a lo dicho por su padre.

Sabes… me informaron que hace un par de semanas te enfrentaste al equipo Rocket en las ruinas de Alph.

¿Cómo sabes sobre eso?

¿Cómo crees? Preguntó retóricamente Enishi cruzándose de brazos y mirando de manera fría a su hijo. Soy miembro de la policía Internacional Gold, ¿que esperabas?

¿Entonces asumo que también te informaron que pudimos vencerlos en batalla?

El punto no es si los venciste o no. Argumento Enishi. El punto es que no puedes continuar este viaje o de lo contrario seguirás corriendo peligro.

¿Peligro de que?, no es como si ellos saben que tú eres mi padre…

¿Y si se enteraran? Pregunta Enishi. ¿Qué harías entonces?

Y-yo... los enfrentaría si fuera necesario. Admitió Gold. Yo no les tengo miedo y confío plenamente en mi habilidad y en mis pokémon.

Se nota que aun no has madurado en absoluto…

¿Huh?

Pelear contra el Equipo Rocket no es como una batalla de gimnasio que el que tiene más habilidad gana. Informó Enishi. Yo si tengo miedo de ellos porque se de lo que son capaces y no quiero arriesgar ni perder a mi único hijo…

Papá…

Ya una vez gracias al Equipo Rocket perdí a varios compañeros y también vi cómo destruyeron y separaron a una familia.

Creeme que entiendo perfectamente lo que dices, pero por favor… no me hagas regresar a pueblo New Bark. En serio comprendo tu preocupación, pero simplemente no quiero detenerme ahora que ya inicie el camino hacia mi sueño… T-te lo suplico.

¿Porque tienes que hacer todo tan difícil para mí, Gold? Preguntó con amargura Enishi soltando un sonoro suspiro y volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

Padre… se que te pido demasiado con esto, pero por favor déjame continuar con mi viaje.

Gold… ponte en mis zapatos por un minuto. Comentó Enishi. ¿Realmente dejarías a tu hijo salir en esta situación?

Y-yo… no… no lo dejaría. Admite Gold con completa resignación y encogiéndose de hombros.

Toma esto. Ordenó Enishi sacando de su bolsillo una pokebola y volviendo a suspirar. Si aceptas esta pokebola, entonces te dejaré seguir tu viaje.

P-pero papá… esta es…

Tomalo o dejalo. Manifestó Enishi. La desicion es tuya…

¿Estás completamente seguro de esto papá? Pregunta Gold mirando fijamente a su padre.

¿Quieres que te deje viajar o no? Pregunta Enishi. Ya te dije que si aceptas esto te dejaré seguir con tu viaje.

Gracias. Murmuró Gold tomando en sus manos la pokebola. Agradezco esto de todo corazón…

Pero tengo otra condición para que puedas continuar tu viaje.

¿Otra condición? Repitió Gold. Y-yo aceptaré lo que me pidas…

Hazme abuelo rápido, ¿de acuerdo?

PAPÁ. Grita Gold sonrojándose violentamente y cubriendo su rostro con una almohada. N-no me pidas ese tipo de cosas.

Hahaha, lo siento, pero no pude resistirme. Confesó Enishi. La cara que pusiste no tiene precio.

Ya entiendo lo que sintió Crystal hace un momento atrás. Pensó Gold. Lo lamento…

Si ves actividad del Equipo Rocket llámame sin dudarlo. Ordenó Enishi. Yo llegaré de inmediato y me haré cargo de todo.

Lo haré si veo algo sospechoso. Aseguró Gold. Te lo prometo.

Más te vale, porque si no lo haces juro que me enterare y yo mismo te buscare donde estés y te traeré de vuelta a casa.

D-de acuerdo…

Bueno… ya es hora de irme. Manifestó Enishi.

¿Tan rápido?

Me temo que sí… por desgracia aún tengo trabajo que hacer junto con Laurent.

Buena suerte en tu trabajo.

Y a ti buena suerte con las puertas. Comentó Enishi con una sonrisa. Enserio deberías de fijarte…

PAPA. Vuelve a gritar Gold con molestia. Solo vete ya…

Hahaha, si ya me voy. Informa Enishi caminando a la salida y abriendo la puerta del cuarto. ¿Vez como se abre una puerta?, este es el modo correcto…

ARCEUS LLÉVAME DE UNA VEZ POR FAVOR. Exclama con molestia Gold volviendo a cubrir su rostro con una almohada.

Enishi al salir y llegar a la sala de espera, vio como Crystal y Kelly conversaban amenamente sentadas en uno de los sillones del lugar.

¿Ya terminó de hablar con Gold? Pregunto Crystal con curiosidad al ver a Enishi acercarse a ellas.

Si, ya termine con él. Informó Enishi. Así que ya es todo suyo.

Ambas chicas al escuchar la respuesta de Enishi se sonrojaron con intensidad cosa que desencadenó la risa del padre de Gold.

Por cierto, Kelly… ¿cómo te fue con tu padre?

Pues logramos resolver nuestras diferencias por el momento. Responde la rubia aun sonrojada pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Me alegra de escuchar eso. Exclamó Enishi. ¿Donde dejaste a Laurent?, aún tenemos trabajo por hacer.

El se adelantó y decidió regresar al hotel en donde se están hospedando. Informó Kelly. Creo que dijo que haría el informe que tenían que entregar.

Ohh… Qué noble de su parte. Exclama Enishi dándoles la espalda a ambas chicas. En todo caso también debo irme, así que cuiden bien de Gold y denme muchos nietos, ¿ok?

Ambas chicas volvieron a sonrojarse con intensidad mientras que Enishi se reía a carcajadas y caminaba al elevador para irse.

El padre de Gold si que es "Especial". Comentó aun sonrojada Crystal posterior a la marcha de Enishi.

No tienes idea de cuánto. Proclama Kelly suspirando.

¿Te parece si entramos a ver a Gold? Propuso Crystal.

Me parece bien. Acepta la rubia levantándose del sillón en donde estaba sentada. Pero antes ¿Me harias un favor?

Depende.

Necesito hablar a sola con Gold por un momento.

¿A solas? Repitió Crystal con cierto temor.

Deseo hablar con el sobre porque ganó las medallas de Johto…

Tienes cinco (5) minutos. Informó Crystal suspirando con evidente molestia y colocando cara de pocos amigos. Espero que sepas que me debes una…

Prometo que te pagaré el favor en algún momento. Exclamó la rubia al salir de la sala de espera y dirigirse a la habitación en donde estaba Gold.

¿Gold…?

Kelly justo al abrir la puerta de la habitación, ella es sorprendida por un pequeño pokémon de color amarillo, el cual se abalanzó alegremente contra ella y se colocó en encima de su cabeza.

Pichu abajo. Ordenó Gold. No hagas eso.

El pequeño pokémon amarillo luego de escuchar a Gold, bajó inmediatamente de la cabeza de Kelly de un salto y se acostó en el regazo de Gold.

¿De donde sacaste ese Pichu? Preguntó con curiosidad Kelly. No recuerdo que tuvieras uno…

Salió del pokehuevo de Red.

Ohhh… claro…

Solo espero poder controlarlo. Manifiesta Gold acariciando la cabeza de su nuevo pokemon. Tengo la impresión de que es un poco inquieto.

Se nota que lo es.

¿Por cierto dónde está Crystal? Pregunta Gold.

Está en la sala de espera… y-yo le pedí un momento para hablar contigo a solas.

Esta bien… ¿De que quieres que hablemos?

¿Recuerdas algo después de que tomaste el juego de parasect? Pregunta Kelly sonrojándose y evitando mirar a los ojos a Gold.

En realidad no. Informó Gold con un poco de tristeza. Apenas si puedo recordar mi entrevista con Mary y también que le gane a Whitney, pero todo lo demás es un poco confuso…

Y-ya veo…

¿Acaso hice algo malo luego de tomar esa cosa?

N-no hiciste nada malo. Informó Kelly suspirando con resignación y amargura. Solo queria saber si recordabas algo de lo que pasó…

¿Era esto de lo que querías hablarme?

No… t-también quería hablarte sobre algo más…

¿Y es?

Porque estoy ganando las medallas de Johto.

Oh… eso.

Lamento no haberte contado anteriormente. Manifiesta la rubia con tristeza y encogiéndose de hombros. Sinceramente tenía miedo de cómo reaccionarias ante la noticia…

¿Por cómo reaccionaría? Repitió Gold levantando una de sus cejas.

Y-yo siempre dije que te apoyaría en tu sueño de ser campeón de la liga pokémon, pero ahora yo soy la que también desea realizar ese mismo sueño… creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es dejar de viajar a tu lado. No merezco estar junto a ti…

Eres demasiado dramática. Exclamó Gold con una sonrisa. No es para tanto…

¿Ehh?

No me molesta en lo absoluto que ganes las medallas. Informó Gold. En todo caso sería todo lo contrario.

¿L-lo contrario?

En lo personal me alegra mucho que lo hagas porque ahora tengo una rival con quien competir

¿E-enserio piensas así?

Claro que pienso asi, solo que me dolió mucho que no me tuvieras la suficiente confianza como para contarme desde un principio…

Lo lamento… fui una completa estúpida por no decírtelo…

Solo olvidalo. Propuso Gold. Desde ahora prometamos no tener más secretos entre nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

Lo prometo. Exclamó Kelly acercándose a Gold y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

¿Y qué tal te fue con tu padre? Pregunto Gold. ¿Ya hicieron las paces?

Hahaha, algo así. Confesó con gran felicidad Kelly. Aclaramos las cosas entre nosotros y siento que me quite un gra-...

SE ACABÓ EL TIEMPO. Grita Crystal entrando repentinamente a la habitación.

¿EHHHHH?, aún no han pasaron mis cinco (5) minutos. Exclama Kelly mirando con molestia a Crystal.

Lo siento, pero cambie de parecer. Informó Crystal acercándose a Gold y fijando sus ojos en el pequeño pokémon de color amarillo que estaba acostado en su regazo. ¿Ese pichu…?

Nació del pokehuevo. Aclaro Gold.

Es muy lindo. Exclamó Crystal acariciando la cabeza del pokémon eléctrico.

Bueno… ya que estamos finalmente todos reunidos me gustaría discutir algo importante con ustedes dos (2). Anuncio Gold.

¿De qué se trata? Pregunta Crystal.

Deseaba pedirles disculpas a ambas por si hice o dije algo raro mientras estuve bajo los efectos del jugo de parasect. Manifestó Gold. Algo muy dentro de mí siente el deseo de pedirles perdón, aunque realmente no tengo idea de porque…

N-n-no te p-preocupes por eso, Gold. Responde Kelly sonrojándose intensamente y dándole la espalda a su compañero. N-no paso nada malo ni tampoco hicimos nada fuera de lo normal...

L-l-lo mismo digo yo. Agrega Crystal igual de sonrojada y ruborizada que la rubia. S-solo olvidalo y ya...

Tengo la impresión de que les hice algo a ambas. Pensó Gold al ver la curiosa reacción de sus compañeras. Espero no haberles causado demasiados problemas…

* * *

 _ **Torre Quemada de Ciudad Ecruteak**_

* * *

¿Morty… que te sucede? Pregunta con preocupación un sujeto vestido con un smoking bastante llamativo de color morado y una capa de color blanco al ver a su mejor amigo mirar al vacío por varios segundos. Estás algo pálido…

T-tuve una visión. Informó Morty sacudiendo un poco su cabeza y parpadeando repetidas veces antes de cerrar sus ojos por un par de segundos.

¿Una visión? Repite el sujeto del smoking con cierto asombro. ¿De qué se trata esta vez?

Vi el despertar de Raikou, Entei y Suicune…

WOAAA… ¿Estás hablando enserio?

Estoy hablando muy enserio Eusine. Asegura Morty cruzándose de brazos. También vi el regreso de Ho-oh y Lugia y consigo fuego y destrucción…

Eso no suena muy alentador…

Nunca mis visiones son alentadoras Eusine…

Punto a tu favor, pero por favor continúa. Propone Eusine al apoyar su cuerpo en una de las paredes del lugar. Sé que debiste ver algo además de eso.

¿Cómo sabes que vi algo más?

Tu mejor que nadie sabes lo optimista que soy. Informa Eusine con una sonrisa. Además la tranquilidad con la que dijiste todo delata que debiste de haber visto algo más.

¿Mi tranquilidad?

Nadie predice fuego y destrucción y se queda tranquilamente hablando como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Esta bien, lo acepto. Exclamó Morty. Si vi algo más, pero fue un poco confuso y difícil de explicar.

¿Confuso? Repite con interés Eusine. Esta es la primera vez que te escucho decir eso de una visión desde que nos conocemos

Lo se…

Por lo general tus visiones son bastante precisas y claras.

Ese es el detalle. Comenta Morty con cierta molestia. No estoy seguro de la última parte de mi visión.

Soy todo oídos.

Creo que vi a varios jóvenes intentando detener el fuego y destrucción que provocan Ho-oh y Lugia.

¿Jóvenes? Repite Eusine.

Si… cinco jóvenes en total. Aclara Morty. Uno tenía el corazón hecho de oro, el segundo tenía el alma completamente en pedazos, pero poco a poco se volvió a unir y consiguió un color plateado, la tercera era una chica y su mente era transparente como un cristal.

¿Qué hay de las otras dos persona? Pregunta Eusine con curiosidad. ¿Que me puedes decir de los otros dos (2)?

No tengo la menor idea… Justo cuando estaba por averiguarlo mi visión acabó.

Eso no es bueno. Manifiesta Eusine. ¿Debemos prepararnos para lo peor entonces?

Tiempos muy oscuros se avecinan para Johto querido amigo. Informa con completa seguridad Morty. Solo espero que estemos preparados para cuando pase lo que tenga que pasar.


	27. Ciudad Ecruteak y Las chicas kimono

_**Ocho (8) días después, Hotel "Grand Ecruteak", 2:30 P.M.**_

* * *

¿Por qué tengo que encargarme de atender la recepción precisamente hoy? Murmura con extrema molestia una joven y hermosa chica de ojos color esmeralda, cuerpo bastante esbelto para su edad y largo y sedoso cabello de color rosado amarrado en una larga cola de caballo hasta la parte media de su espalda. Es totalmente injusto…

Deja de quejarte Zuki. Ordena otra chica un par de años mayor que la de la recepción y que tenía el cabello de la misma tonalidad que Zuki, pero a esta le llegaba solamente hasta el cuello. Todas tenemos que cooperar aquí sin excepciones y tu no puede ser la excepción a la regla.

Pero hoy es mi debut, Naoko. Argumenta enérgicamente Zuki tratando de justificar sus quejas. Debería de estar practicando la coreografía. Hoy todo tiene que salir perfecto, además tengo que maquillarme y-…

Descuida hermanita, todo saldrá perfecto. Aseguro con tranquilidad Naoko interrumpiendo a Zuki y dándole un par de palmadas en la cabeza. En las prácticas todas notamos lo mucho que te esfuerzas para aprender nuestros bailes y ni hablar de tu habilidad para las batallas pokémon.

P-pero-...

Solo tranquilízate, sé que debes de estar nerviosa por tu debut de esta noche, pero solo debes concentrarte en ti misma y olvidar a los demás. Recuerda lo que dice mama…

Si… si... ya lo sé. Manifiesto de mala gana Zuki cruzando sus brazos y suspirando. Sinceramente no estoy nerviosa, solo que no tengo muchos deseos de trabajar hoy…

Te comprendo perfectamente, pero no es cómo si podemos hacer algo por eso. Informa Naoko al abrir detrás de Zuki una puerta que conectaba la recepción con un cuarto lleno de cajas y mercancía. Al menos solo te quedan un par horas más de trabajo y luego puedes salir a arreglarte.

Si… ya lo se.

Si me necesitas solo llamame. Exclamó Naoko con una sonrisa. Estaré preparando el inventario.

De acuerdo. Respondió Zuki con tristeza y volviendo a suspirar con completa resignación. Hoy será un laaaaaargo día…

* * *

 _ **Pueblo New Bark, 4:19 P.M.**_

* * *

Cariño, acabo de llamar a Gold. Informó con cierta preocupación Sakura al acercarse a su esposo.

¿Qué noticias nuevas tiene? Pregunta con curiosidad Enishi, quien estaba leyendo el periódico y tomando café en el comedor de la cocina. ¿Acaso ya ganó otra medalla de gimnasio?

Aún no gana otra medalla, pero me informo que finalmente está llegando a Ciudad Ecruteak.

Ohhh… ¿Con que Ciudad Ecruteak?, Interesante…

Me preocupa mucho lo que pueda suceder en ese lugar. Manifiesta con cierto temor Sakura. En ese lugar aun vive-...

¿Temes que se entere de tu pequeño secreto? Pregunta Enishi bajando el periódico y mirando de reojo a su esposa.

ES NUESTRO PEQUEÑO SECRETO. Corrige enérgicamente Sakura cruzando sus brazos. Creo que debimos de haber hablado acerca de nuestro pasado y de las circunstancias en las que nos conocimos…

Supongo que tienes razón en eso, pero en nuestra defensa el nunca nos preguntó sobre el tema.

S-sí, pero…

Gold es un chico bastante inteligente. Aseguró Enishi con tranquilidad y tratando de restarle importancia a lo dicho por su esposa. Y tu muy bien sabes por qué no le hablamos de ese tema…

Lo se…

No debes preocuparte por eso Sakura, eventualmente él tiene que descubrir la verdad y si es el momento de que lo aprenda pues bien por él.

Eres demasiado relajado para estos temas. Comento con molestia Sakura poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

Hahaha, asi me amas. Proclamó al levantarse Enishi y besando a su esposa en la mejilla.

* * *

 _ **En las afueras de Ciudad Ecruteak, Ruta treinta y siete (37), 4:28 P.M**_

* * *

La ciudad en donde el pasado se encuentra con el presente. Manifestó en voz alta Kelly al leer un pequeño cartel de madera que estaba colocado a un costado del camino. Interesante descripción para una ciudad…

Esta es la ciudad más antigua de toda la región Johto y fue una vez el hogar de los Pokémon legendarios Ho-oh y Lugia, quienes vivían en la cima de la torre brass (ahora la torre quemada) y la torre Bell. Informo ahora Gold al leer en voz alta un libro con información de la ciudad el cual le prestó Crystal. Eso suena realmente interesante.

Si… yupi, que emoción. Murmura de mala gana Crystal frunciendo el ceño y exhalando sonoramente el aire de sus pulmones.

Crystal, me parte el corazón que sigas aun tan deprimida por lo que pasó. Comenta Gold al acercarse a su compañera. Tienes que aceptar que Ruby decidió irse sin despedirse.

Lo sé… lo sé. Respondió Crystal con molestia. Solo estoy un poco desanimada y agotada por tanto viajar. Estos últimos días hemos caminado casi sin descansar desde Ciudad Goldenrod hasta aquí.

Creo que se que te podría animar. Manifestó Kelly arrebatándole de las manos el libro a Gold y hojeando rápidamente el mismo. Estoy segura de que les fascinara.

¿Qué rayos estás tramando ahora? Pregunta Gold con curiosidad al ver a la rubia ojear el libro. ¿Que se supone nos fascinara?

BINGO. Exclamó Kelly.

¿Bingo? Repiten a la vez Gold y Crystal.

Según este libro los lugares turísticos más interesantes de Ciudad Ecruteak son las torres Brass y la torre Bell, también está un hotel con aguas termales y por último el anfiteatro en donde se presentan las chicas kimono una vez a la semana desde hace cinco generaciones.

Eso suena… interesante, pero no estamos aquí para hacer turismo. Informó Gold cruzándose de brazos luego de escuchar a Kelly. Debemos ganar la medalla de esta ciudad cuanto antes para…

De vez en cuando uno tiene que descansar y disfrutar del viaje. Sugiere Kelly. Ya tenemos poco más de un mes desde que empezamos nuestro viaje y ya ganamos tres (3) medallas de gimnasio. Creo que podemos darnos ciertos lujos.

Es cierto lo que dices, pero-…

Pero nada, Gold. Exclama Kelly. Aun estamos en Septiembre y la liga Pokémon no es sino hasta Julio del otro año. Si seguimos a este paso en Diciembre o en Enero conseguimos todas las medallas de Johto y sinceramente un viaje no es divertido si de vez en cuando no nos relajamos un poco y nos damos ciertos lujos.

Por más extraño que parezca, estoy de acuerdo con ella. Confirma Crystal con cierto interés en el tema. Seria buena idea tomarnos un par de días para relajar el cuerpo y personalmente me encantaría si es posible conocer de cerca la torre quemada y también disfrutar el famoso espectáculo de las chicas kimono.

De acuerdo, supongo que podríamos tomarnos un par de días. Acepta Gold con total resignación a los deseos de sus compañeras. El hotel con aguas termales suena como una opción interesante y debo confesar que me vendrían bien unas mini vacaciones…

Hahaha, ese es el espíritu. Exclama Kelly con evidente emoción y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Gold. ¿Te parece si nos bañamos juntos como cuando eramos pequeños?

¿U-ustedes se bañaban juntos? Pregunto Crystal ruborizándose y quedando boquiabierta por lo dicho por la rubia.

P-pues si. Confesó Gold sonrojándose con intensidad. P-pero eso fue hace varios años atrás cuando éramos mucho más jóvenes y apenas si recuerdo algo sobre eso…

No fue hace tantos años atrás. Murmuró Kelly.

E-en todo caso, s-supongo que sería interesante que por una vez cambiemos el hospedarnos en un centro pokemon por un hotel de verdad. Manifiesta Gold aun bastante sonrojado e intentando cambiar el tema.

Está decidido entonces. Proclamó Kelly con una enorme sonrisa antes de correr en dirección a la ciudad y dejando a Gold y a Crystal atrás. Iré a hacer las reservaciones y pagaré por todo…

Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto. Se dijo a sí misma Crystal.

* * *

 _ **Hotel "Grand Ecruteak", 4:40 P.M.**_

* * *

Bienvenida señorita. Saluda cordial y amablemente una joven chica de cabello rosado y ojos color esmeralda justo luego de ver entrar por la puerta principal del hotel a una pequeña rubia de lentes. Mi nombre es Zu-...

Deseo alquilar un par de habitaciones. Informa Kelly inmediatamente al acercarse a la recepció y a Zuki.

Ammm… ¿Tiene alguna reservación para el dia de hoy?

No tengo reservación alguna, pero deseo saber si tienen cuartos disponibles.

Un momento… revisaré en nuestra base de datos. Informa Zuki ahora fijando su mirada en la computadora que estaba a un lado de ella. Hmmm…

¿Y bien…?

Aparentemente solo tengo una habitación disponible actualmente para aquellos que no han hecho reservación.

¿Una sola habitación? Repite Kelly con cierto desánimo y desilusión. Necesitaba al menos dos habitaciones…

Me temo que es el único que nos queda por el momento, pero tiene dos (2) camas, un baño y una piscina privada con aguas termales.

En ese caso la tomaré. Informa Kelly. Nos hospedadores tres (3) personas asi que necesitare tres (3) llaves.

Ammm… D-de acuerdo, pero necesito saber cuales son los nombres de las personas que se hospedaran. Manifiesta Zuki. Los necesito para agregarlos en el registro del hotel.

Mi nombre es Kelly y los nombres de los otros dos (2) son Crystal y Gold.

¿Gold…? Repitió mentalmente Zuki como si hubiese escuchado ese nombre anteriormente y frunciendo inconscientemente el ceño en el proceso. ¿Gold…?

¿Porque… tenías… que correr y… dejarnos atrás… de esa… forma? Pregunta con extrema molestia Crystal tratando de recuperar su aliento justo luego de entrar al hotel junto con Gold. Podrías habernos esperado…

Hehehe, lo siento mucho, pero es que estoy emocionada. Argumenta Kelly al ver finalmente llegar a sus compañeros y restándole importancia a lo dicho por Crystal. Por suerte tenían disponible un cuarto.

¿Un cuarto? Repitió Gold levantando una de sus cejas y mirando con cierto desconcierto a la rubia. Esto me recuerda a lo que sucedió en Ciudad Violet…

Zuki clavó directamente su mirada en Gold y sintió una infinidad de sentimientos encontrados en su interior. Algo en ese chico le resultaba extrañamente familiar por alguna razón la cual no podía explicar. Era como si ella lo conociera o lo hubiera visto en algún otro lugar, pero no podía recordarlo.

Al menos tienen dos (2) camas. Justifica enérgicamente la rubia. También tiene una piscina de aguas termales…

Supongo que es mejor que nada. Murmuró Crystal mientras se acercaba a Kelly.

Aquí tiene sus llaves señorita. Anuncio Zuki aun sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Gold y colocando tres (3) pequeñas llaves de color dorado encima del escritorio de la recepción. Su habitación será la A-30.

Muchas gracias. Responde Kelly con cierta frialdad al notar cómo Zuki miraba a Gold mientras tomaba las tres (3) llaves.

Si salen por la puerta que está a su derecha encontraran rápidamente su habitación. Manifestó Zuki finalmente dejando de mirar a Gold. Si tienen alguna duda, el teléfono en su habitación tiene una línea directa a la recepción.

Estaremos bien. Responden Crystal y Kelly al unísono y tomando a Gold por sus manos para arrastrarlo en busca de su habitación.

¿Porque ese chico me resultas tan extrañamente familiar? Se pregunta a sí misma Zuki con curiosidad luego de ver salir a Kelly, Crystal y Gold en dirección a su habitación.

* * *

 _ **Anfiteatro al aire libre de Ciudad Ecruteak, 7:27 P.M**_

* * *

" _El anfiteatro es una de las edificaciones más antiguas de Ciudad Ecruteak. Este consta de una tarima hecha de cemento sólido lo suficientemente grande y resistente como para que quinientas (500) personas pudieran estar arriba de la misma. Por si fuera poco, frente a la tarima se encuentra una enorme gradería escalinata que sirve para que los espectadores puedan sentarse y disfrutar del espectáculo._

 _Por cinco generaciones las chicas kimono salen una vez a la semana a bailar para honrar a Ho-oh y a Lugia_ …"

Deberías cerrar ese libro y observar con tus propios ojos el espectáculo que está por comenzar. Sugiere Kelly. No comprendo cómo puedes leer con tan poca iluminación…

Hahaha, Es uno de mis muchos dones. Informa con cierto orgullo Crystal cerrando finalmente el libro que leía y guardándolo en su bolso. Me emociona mucho poder ver el baile de las famosas chicas kimono, aunque tengo que aceptar que no esperaba ver este lugar tan repleto de personas.

¿Me repiten de nuevo porque estamos aquí? Pregunta Gold con cara de pocos amigos y mirando con molestia lo concurrido que estaba el anfiteatro. Podría haber estado mirando televisión o tomando una siesta…

Shhhh… ya están saliendo a la tarima. Informa Kelly. Solo disfruta del show.

BUENAS NOCHES DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, MI NOMBRE ES NAOKO Y EN ESTA HERMOSA Y FRÍA NOCHE DE LUNA LLENA BAILARE JUNTO A MIS HERMANAS MIKI, SAYO, KUNI Y ZUKI, ESPERAMOS LO DISFRUTEN.

Naoko al salir a la tarima tenía puesto un elegante kimono de color rojo con detalles en dorado y plateado, Miki por su parte, tenía un kimono de color amarillo con un gran listón en la parte de atrás, el de sayo era de color púrpura con detalles en azul, el kimono de Kuni era de color azul marino con manchas púrpura y por último, el kimono de Zuki era enteramente de color rosado con pequeños detalles en verde, los cual combinaba perfectamente con el color de su cabello y el de sus ojos.

Esa chica… Zuki, es bastante parecida a la recepcionista del hotel ¿No lo creen?. Comenta con extrema curiosidad Gold mientras observaba detenidamente a las chicas empezar a bailar al ritmo de música tradicional. Ella es muy linda…

Pues sí es bastante parecida a la recepcionista, pero no es tan linda. Manifiesta Kelly con molestia y evidentemente celosa por el comentario de Gold. Pero acepto que bailan muy bien…

Hahaha, a mi si me parece muy linda. Vuelve a decir Gold muy para el disgusto de Kelly. Creo que finalmente entiendo porque vinimos a ver esto… La manera en la que todas ellas bailan y se mueven es algo impresionante.

Kelly prefirió permanecer en silencio y dejar que su ira se desvaneciera, mientras que Crystal apenas si les estaba prestando atención a lo que decían sus compañeros ya que estaba admirando el hermosos espectáculo que ofrecían las chicas kimono al bailar.

Un par de segundos después y muy para el asombro de todo el público en el lugar, todas y cada una de las chicas kimono sacaron a sus respectivos Pokémon al mismo tiempo para que bailaran junto con ellas.

Todas las chicas se movían con gracia, delicadeza y elegancia digna de admirar. El baile de cada una de ellas era complementado directamente por sus respectivos pokémon quienes bailaban y se movían al mismo ritmo que ellas. Naoko tenía a un Flareon, Miki a un jolteon, Sayo a Espeon, el pokémon de Kuni era un vaporeon y por último el pokémon de Zuki era un pokémon rosado el cual Gold y Kelly no lograban identificar del todo.

¿Es esa otra evolución de Eevee? Pregunta Kelly apuntando con su dedo índice al pokémon de color rosado. Jamas habia visto a ese pokémon…

Así es. Afirma Crystal sacando su pokédex y mostrando la información a sus compañeros. Su nombre es Sylveon y es de tipo hada.

¿S-sylveon? Repite Gold.

Según tengo entendido Sylveon es un pokémon bastante común en la Región Kalos por lo que no me extraña que ustedes no lo conozcan. Manifiesta Crystal.

¿Alguna razón en especial por la que todas ellas tienen evoluciones de Eevee? Pregunta nuevamente Gold.

Es una tradición de las chicas kimono. Responde inmediatamente Crystal sin dejar de observar el espectáculo. Todas siempre tienen al menos de primer pokemon a un Eevee para honrar a los Pokémon que murieron quemados en la torre Brass y fueron revividos por Ho-oh.

¿Pokémon que fueron… revividos? Repite Gold. ¿A qué te refieres con revividos?

Según las leyendas fueron Jolteon, Vaporeon y Flareon los Pokémon que murieron en la torre Brass cuando esta se quemó producto de un rayo el cual cayó en la cima de la torre en una noche lluviosa, pero Ho-oh los revivió y al hacerlo estos cambiaron de forma y fueron llamados ahora Raikou, Suicune y Entei respectivamente.

Antes de que Gold pudiera reaccionar o preguntarle algo más a Crystal, las demás personas en el anfiteatro empezaron a aplaudir ya que justo había finalizado el baile de las chicas kimono.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ESTAR CON NOSOTRAS EN ESTA NOCHE TAN ESPECIAL. Informa Naoko haciendo una pequeña reverencia junto a las demás chicas y luego tomando de la mano a Zuki y alzandola. COMO PUEDEN OBSERVAR, HOY TENEMOS A UNA NUEVA INTEGRANTE QUE HIZO SU GRAN DEBUT CON NOSOTRAS Y PARA CELEBRAR SU DEBUT, NECESITAMOS A UN VALIENTE ENTRENADOR QUE DESEE LUCHAR CONTRA TODAS NOSOTRAS PARA RENDIRLE HONOR A LA TRADICIÓN.

¿Rendirle honor a la tradición? Pregunta Kelly. ¿Qué tradición?

Cuando una chica kimono hace su debut por primera vez en el escenario, ellas deben al final del espectáculo elegir a un retador hombre de entre los espectadores para que luche contra todas ellas.

¿Qué gana el chico si logra vencerlas a todas? Pregunta nuevamente Kelly.

Pues lo que él desee siempre y cuando esté dentro de sus posibilidades. Informa Crystal.

Inmediatamente luego de escuchar las palabras de Naoko, a Gold se le podía ver un intenso resplandor en sus dorados ojos. El tenía muchos deseos de poner a prueba su habilidad como entrenador.

Es tu oportunidad. Exclama Crystal al ver lo emocionado que estaba Gold y levantando la mano de su compañero para que lo escogieran.

¿A quién eliges? Pregunta con curiosidad en voz baja Naoko a Zuki al ver la enorme cantidad de manos levantadas que había en el público. ¿Tienes a alguien en mente?

Zuki recorrió rápidamente un par de veces la gradería con sus ojos y muy para su sorpresa localizó a Gold sentado entre Crystal y Kelly.

Elijo al chico de la tercera fila que tiene una gorra negro con dorado. Informó Zuki sin titubear. Su nombre es… Gold.

EL CHICO DE LA TERCERA FILA CUYO NOMBRE ES GOLD POR FAVOR VENIR A LA TARIMA. Ordena Naoko señalando a Gold directamente con su dedo índice. FUISTE EL ELEGIDO PARA BATALLAR CONTRA TODAS NOSOTRAS.

Inmediatamente después de lo dicho por Naoko, uno de los reflectores que estaban en la tarima se movió e iluminó al joven entrenador de Pueblo New Bark.

Supongo que ella si es la chica de la recepción después de todo. Comentó con emoción Gold al levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse a la tarima en donde estaban todas las chicas kimono reunidas.

Tch… ¿Quién demonios ella se cree que es? Murmuró Kelly con molestia mientras miraba fijamente a Zuki. Ella no paraba de observar a Gold cuando llegamos al hotel y ahora lo elige aquí…

Quizás sea solo una coincidencia. Teoriza Crystal tratando de calmar a su amiga. Sé que ella lo observo demasiado para mi gusto, pero quizás-…

No es coincidencia. Afirma Kelly. Ella algo se trae entre manos.

Bienvenido joven entrenador. Anuncia con energía Naoko mientras se colocaba a un extremo de la tarima con el resto de las otras chicas. Espero que estes listo Gold, porque en cinco generaciones de chicas kimono, solo un par de entrenadores han derrotar a todas en este tipo de reto, para ser un poco más exacta, solo un entrenador por cada generación de chicas kimono logra poder ganarnos a todas.

¿Con que solo uno en cada generación? Pregunta Gold. ya veo…

¿Aceptas el desafío? Pregunta Naoko. Aun estas a tiempo de rechazar la elección de Zuki y-...

Obvio que aceptó el desafío. Exclama Gold sonriendo con confianza. Espero estén listas para agregar otro nombre a su lista de entrenadores que lograron vencer, porque yo seré el entrenador que las derrote en esta generación.

Me agrada tu confianza. Manifestó alegremente Naoko. Las reglas son que cada entrenador solo podrá utilizar un pokémon en batalla y sin sustituciones durante el combate. Si un pokémon es derrato, entonces su entrenador pierde automáticamente y solamente tendrás permitido sustituir tus pokémon luego de vencer a una de nosotras si lo consideras necesario.

Me parece perfecto. Responde Gold. Estoy listo.

Empecemos entonces. Exclamó Naoko mientras que el pokémon de fuego se coloca frente a ella. Flareon demosle una leccion.

¿Flareon…? Comentó Gold al observar a la evolución de tipo fuego de Eevee. En ese caso, Pichu yo te elijo.

El pequeño Pokémon de color amarillo justo luego de salir de su pokebola empezó a desprender una gran cantidad de chispas de su cuerpo. Se notaba que estaba realmente ansioso por combatir.

¿Por qué Gold no utiliza a Poliwhirl para tener ventaja de tipo en la pelea? Pregunta Crystal con asombro. No tiene sentido utilizar a Pichu.

Supongo que Gold lo consideraría muy fácil si utilizara un pokemon con ventaja de tipo. Asumió Kelly aún enfada por la situación. También creo que quiere entrenar a su nuevo Pokémon para que tome más experiencia en batalla.

Veo que tu pokémon está emocionado. Manifestó Naoko al ver que Pichu desprendía chispas de su cuerpo. Espero estés preparado para lo que te espera. Flareon empecemos con Flame Charge (Nitrocarga).

Flareon es un pokémon relativamente lento, por lo que intenta aumentar su velocidad utilizando ese ataque. Pensó Gold luego de escuchar la orden de Naoko. Debo de inmovilizarlo o esto terminara mal…

El Pokémon de fuego rápidamente rodea completamente su cuerpo en un manto de llamas y empezó a correr en dirección a pichu para intentar dejarlo fuera de combate con un solo ataque.

Estas acabado. Grita Naoko al ver a Flareon a escasos metros del pokemon de Gold.

Pichu utiliza Thunder Wave (Onda trueno), paralizarlo y luego acabalo con Volt Tackle (Tacleada de Voltios).

Justo antes de que flareon pudiera atacar a Pichu, el pokémon de Gold de un salto logró esquivar el ataque del pokémon de fuego y luego contraatacó lanzando unos rayos de color azul los cuales cuando impactaron en Flareon causaron que este callera al suelo y quedara inmóvil.

¿F-flareon…?

Volt Tackle (Tacleada de Voltios) ahora.

Pichu sin perder tiempo rodeo su pequeño cuerpo con una inmensa capa de electricidad y luego embistió brutalmente a Flareon dejándolo incapaz de continuar la batalla.

El público enloqueció y empezó a aplaudir y a silbar. La batalla emocionó a todos los que estaban sentados en la gradería por igual.

Pichu es extremadamente fuerte a pesar de ser tan pequeño. Comenta Crystal atónita por lo sucedido.

Coincido contigo. Agrega Kelly. La fuerza de ese pokemon es terrorífica.

Naoko al ver lo sucedido quedó prácticamente boquiabierta. Ella simplemente no podía procesar el hecho de que un lindo y tierno pichu lograra acabar con su Flareon en dos (2) ataques casi sin esfuerzo alguno.

A-acepto humildemente mi derrota. Anuncio Naoko forzando una sonrisa al regresar a su pokémon y mientras retrocedía para ceder su puesto a otra de sus hermanas.

Mucho gusto Gold, mi nombre es Miki y soy la mayor de entre todas mis hermanas. Anuncio con amabilidad la chica agachando un poco su cabeza al tomar el puesto de Naoko. Será un placer combatir contra ti.

El placer es mío. Responde Gold sonriendo mientras regresaba a pichu a su pokebola. Es tu turno ahora Quilava.

Creo que ya entiendo porqué lo elegiste a él. Comentó Naoko al colocarse al lado de Zuki. Ese chico es realmente fuerte…

No lo elegí por su fuerza.

¿Ah no?

No, yo lo elegí porque tengo una corazonada con ese chico. Se justifica Zuki. Creo conocerlo de algún lado, pero no recuerdo de donde.

Miki al igual que sus hermanas tenía el cabello con la misma tonalidad en rosado solo que mucho más largo que todas y peinado en varias largas trenzas, sus ojos eran color esmeralda, ella era un poco más alta, voluptuosa y refinada que las demás y tenía un pequeño y curioso lunar en la parte derecha de su labio inferior.

Jolteon empecemos con Thunderbolt (Impactrueno).

Quilava contraataca con FlameThrower (Lanzallamas).

Ambos ataques al colisionar en medio de la tarima generaron una explosión la cual impresionó al público y provocó más aplausos.

Nada mal Gold, pero veamos que tan rapido es tu pokémon. Jolteon utiliza Quick Attack (Ataque rápido).

Quilava utiliza Quick Attack (Ataque Rápido) tu tambien.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos pokemon desaparecieron de la vista de todos y empezaron a luchar de forma tan rápida que era imposible seguirlos a simple vista. Apenas si se podía escuchar el estruendo que provocan cada vez que ambos chocaban el uno contra el otro.

Varios minutos pasaron hasta cuando finalmente ambos pokémon volvieron a aparecer ante la vista de todos en medio de la tarima. Quilava y Jolteon estaban bastante lastimados y respiraban con tremenda dificultad.

En el próximo ataque se definirá al ganador de este combate. Afirmó Miki al ver lo agotados que estaban ambos pokemon. Jolteon acaba a Quilava con Shadow Ball (Bola de sombras).

Quilava utiliza Flamethrower (Lanzallamas) a toda potencia.

El ataque de Jolteon tenía gran fuerza y velocidad, pero Quilava gracias a su habilidad Blaze (Llamarada) incremento exageradamente el poder de ataque y la potencia de su Flamethrower (Lanzallamas) y sin problemas su ataque absorbió el Shadow ball (bola de sombra).

J-jolteon esquivalo. Ordenó Miki.

El pokémon eléctrico muy a pesar de escuchar la orden de su entrenadora, no se pudo mover del todo debido a lo lastimado y agotado que estaba por lo que terminó recibiendo por completo el ataque de Quilava.

Ufff… Eso estuvo demasiado cerca. Exclamó Gold al ver que el ataque de su pokémon pudo dejar fuera de combate a Jolteon. ¿Aún puedes continuar, Quilava?

El pokémon de fuego miró con determinación a su entrenador y encendió a toda potencia el fuego de su espalda en señal de que podia y queria seguir combatiendo.

Felicidades por tu victoria Gold. Exclamó Miki al regresar a Jolteon. Tu talento y habilidad es sorprendente y digna de admirar, pero aún quedan tres (3) más de nosotras, así que recomiendo no te confíes.

Hehehe, Estoy preparado para la que sigue.

Mucho gusto Gold, mi nombre es Sayo y espero que seas muy gentil conmigo. Manifestó otra chica de cabello rosado y ojos color esmeralda al tomar el lugar de Miki en la tarima.

Sayo y Kuni eran gemelas idénticas y su estatura era comparable a la de Kelly. Ambas chicas tenían el cabello algo corto, solo que Sayo lo tenía recogido con un vistoso listón de color púrpura en una sola coleta y Kuni en dos (2) con un par de listones de color azul.

¿Gentil? Repite Gold. A qué te refieres con…

Espeon utiliza confusión.

El pokémon psíquico rápidamente se colocó frente a su entrenadora y se rodeó a su misma de un aura de color azul bastante intenso. Sus ojos de igual forma empezaron a brillar con en esa misma tonalidad y Quilava de un momento a otro empezó a levitar en el aire y luego se estrelló estrepitosamente contra la tarima.

¿Q-quilava, estas bien?

El pokémon de fuego a pesar de las heridas que tenía debido a su batalla contra Jolteon, logró incorporarse y asintió con la cabeza.

Bien, en ese caso utiliza Flame Wheel (rueda de fuego).

Espeon confusión nuevamente. Ordenó Sayo. Estoy segura de que con otro ataque podremos derrotarlo.

El pokémon de Gold rápidamente se cubrió a sí mismo en fuego y empezó a correr de izquierda a derecha para posteriormente atacar a Espeon.

Atrápalo ahora Espeon.

Quilava Quick Attack (Ataque rápido)

El pokémon de fuego al igual que en su batalla contra Jolteon, desapareció de la vista de todos.

¿Huh…?

No puedes atrapar lo que no puedes ver. Informa Gold sonriendo. Quilava termínala ahora.

Es un ataque combinado. Grito Naoko. Ten cuidado.

Quilava inesperadamente apareció a espaldas del pokémon de Sayo y sin darle tiempo alguno para esquivar o reaccionar, el pokémon de Gold aun rodeado de fuego embistió a Espeon y lo dejó fuera de combate.

¿QUEEEEEEE? Grita Sayo aun sin poder creer lo sucedido. P-pero… p-pero…

Intente ser lo más gentil que pude. Aseguró Gold regresando a Quilava a su pokebola. Fue una buena batalla.

Sayo luego de regresar a Espeon a su pokebola, camino lentamente sin decir nada a donde estaban sus hermanas.

Conmigo no tienes que ser tan gentil. Exclama ahora Kuni dando un par de pasos al frente junto a su Vaporeon y guiñandole uno de sus ojos a Gold.

¿Ehhhh?

Vaporeon, tenemos que redimir el honor de Sayo a como dé lugar. Manifestó Kuni.

Poliwhirl yo te elijo.

¿Con qué agua contra agua? Comenta Crystal con sorpresa al ver al Poliwhirl de Gold salir de su pokebola.

Una batalla de pokémon de tipo agua en donde ninguno puede utilizar ataques de agua. Agrega Kelly. Esto será entretenido.

¿A qué te refieres con que no pueden utilizar ataques de tipo agua. Pregunta Crystal.

Lo digo porque ambos pokémon tienen la habilidad Water Absorb (Absorbe Agua). Informó Kelly. Por lo que esta batalla se tendra que de decir con sus otros ataques.

Vaporeon Ice Beam (Rayo de hielo).

Poliwhirl tu también utiliza Ice Beam (Rayo de hielo).

Ambos ataques al colisionar en el medio de la tarima se cancelaron el uno al otro sin causar daño al oponente.

¿Conque esas tenemos? Pregunta Kuni sonriendo confiadamente. Vaporeon Shadow Ball (Bola de sombras)

Poliwhirl Psychic (Ataque psíquico). Ordena rápidamente Gold. Tirala contra el escenario.

Justo antes de que Vaporeon pudiera atacar, el pokémon de Gold se rodeó a sí mismo de un aura de color azul y posteriormente hizo levitar a Vaporeon y luego la arrojó contra el escenario.

¿V-vaporeon, estas bien?

Poliwhirl termínala con Body Slam (Golpe cuerpo).

Rayos… Vaporeon esquivalo.

Vaporeon a duras penas pudo saltar para esquivar el ataque de Poliwhirl.

Eso estuvo demasiado cerca. Comentó de un suspirando Kuni. Debo reconocer que eres muy buen entrenador y se nota que tus pokémon te quieren mucho.

G-gracias… lo mismo puedo decir de ti. Exclamó Gold acomodándose su gorra de la suerte. Pero me temo que esta batalla está por acabar.

Coincido contigo en eso. Acepto Kuni. Es el momento de acabar con esta batalla… Vaporeon Shadow Ball (Bola de Sombras).

Poliwhirl Ice Beam (Rayo de Hielo)

A pesar de lo sucedido la última vez, el choque de ataques esta vez logró provocar una enorme explosión la cual imposibilito la visión en todo el lugar.

¿Vaporeon…?

Cuando finalmente se despejó por completo el humo en el anfiteatro y también en las gradas, todos pudieron observar que Vaporeon estaba en el suelo inconsciente, mientras que Poliwhirl estaba aún de pie.

Impresionante… muy impresionante. Exclamó Kuni al regresar a su pokémon y aplaudiendo por la victoria de Gold. Eres realmente muy fuerte.

Tu tambien lo eres. Confesó Gold regresando a Poliwhirl a su pokebola y agachando un poco su cabeza en señal de respeto. Fue un honor poder batallar contra ti.

Supongo que llegó mi momento. Se dijo a sí misma Zuki tras la derrota de su hermana. Todo depende de mi…

Concéntrate en todo momento, no te confíes y la victoria será tuya. Aconsejo Kuni al acercarse á Zuki y al resto de sus hermanas. Tuviste cuatro (4) oportunidades para observar su estilo de batalla, así que supongo que debiste de haber aprendido algo.

El corazón de Zuki estaba a mil por segundo y sus manos sudaban un poco. Ella amaba las batallas pokémon igual que bailar, pero por alguna razón que ella desconocía esta batalla en especial le producía una molesta mezcla entre nerviosismo y emoción.

Y-yo… no les defraudare. Vociferó enérgicamente Zuki dando finalmente unos pasos al frente y colocándose junto a Sylveon para iniciar la batalla. ¿Estás preparado Gold?

Hahaha, nací preparado.

En ese caso elige a tu siguiente pokémon y comencemos la batalla de una vez.

Eevee, ahora es tu turno. Exclama Gold al lanzar una pokebola.

¿Evolución contra pre evolución? Comenta Zuki al ver al pequeño Eevee de Gold aparecer. Interesante elección para una batalla tan importante…

Eevee puede que aún no haya evolucionado, pero no lo subestimes por eso.

Eso se demostrará en batalla. Afirma Zuki. Sylveon Swift (Rapidez)

Eevee tu también utiliza Swift (Rapidez)

Tanto Eevee como Sylveon luego de escuchar a sus respectivos entrenadores comenzaron a disparar una ráfaga continua de pequeñas estrellas de energía de color dorado las cuales inmediatamente se estrellaban contra las del contrario y se anularon en el proceso.

Eevee cambiemos de estrategia. Propuso Gold al ver que el ataque de su pokémon y el de Sylveon se contrarrestaban el uno al otro. Utiliza ahora Double Team (Doble Equipo)

Ohh… Se exactamente lo que quieres hacer. Informó Zuki. Pero lamento informarte que no funcionara.

¿Huh?

Sylveon Hyper Voice (Híper Voz)

El pokémon de Zuki dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y luego empezó a emitir un molesto sonido de alta frecuencia el cual incluso era visible para todos los que estaban en el lugar. Eevee quedó automáticamente aturdido debido al sonido y no podía moverse ni tampoco hacer lo ordenado por Gold.

Yo seria una muy mala chica kimono si no conociera el punto débil de todos los Eevees. Manifestó Zuki.

Maldición. Eevee…

Sylveon es tu oportunidad así que utiliza Moonblast (Fuerza Lunar) y acaba con ese Eevee.

El pokémon de tipo hada de un momento a otro lanzó un enorme rayo de energía de color rosado el cual conectó de manera directa en Eevee, ya que el pokémon de Gold aún no se había recuperado por completo del anterior ataque.

NOOOOOOOOOO… EEVEE. Grita con desesperación Gold al ver a su pokémon recibir en su totalidad el ataque de Sylveon y posteriormente caer estrepitosamente al suelo. RESISTE PORFAVOR…

Es mi victoria. Anuncia Zuki. Eevee no-...

No aceptaré la derrota… Se que aun Eevee puede continuar la batalla.

Eevee al escuchar la voz de Gold, abrió sus ojos y con gran esfuerzo logró volver a levantarse.

I-imposible… ese fue un golpe directo. Manifiesta Zuki. ¿Cómo es esto posible?

Te dije que no deberías subestimar a mi pokemon.

Eevee milésimas de segundo después, empezó a brillar con intensidad y su forma cambió drásticamente. Su pelaje era ahora completamente negro como la noche a excepción de un par de aros dorados en su cuerpo y en su cola.

Gold al ver esto instintivamente sacó de su bolsillo su pokédex y vio la información de su nuevo pokémon.

 _ **Umbreon:**_ Es la evolución de Eevee cuando este es expuesto a la luz de la luna. Se esconde silenciosamente en la oscuridad y espera a que su enemigo se mueva. Los aros de su cuerpo brillan cuando va a atacar.

¿Con que Umbreon? Comentó Gold con una gran sonrisa y volviendo a guardar su pokédex. Bien… Demostremosle de que estas hecho, ¿de acuerdo?

Umbreon asintió y miró con total determinación y convicción a Zuki y a Sylveon.

Solo porque evoluciono tu Eevee no significa que puedes ganarme. Asegura Zuki con cierta molestia. El ahora tiene debilidad contra los ataques de tipo hada…

Es cierto que los pokémon de tipo oscuridad son débiles ante los de tipo hada, pero una batalla no solo se define por quien tiene debilidad contra quien.

Sylveon utiliza Hyper Voice (Híper voz) una vez más.

Umbreon Double Team (Doble equipo).

A pesar del fuerte ruido provocado por Sylveon, el pokémon de Gold esta vez no terminó por ser aturdido, por lo que empezó a correr alrededor del pokémon de Zuki a gran velocidad y como resultado dejó varias copias de sí mismo a su alrededor.

¿Pero que rayos…? Sylveon utiliza-...

Umbreon Swift (Rapidez). Ordenó Gold. Es ahora o nunca amigo.

Inmediatamente todas y cada una de las copias de Umbreon que estaban rodeando a Sylveon dispararon a la vez el ataque ordenado por Gold, lo que causó que el pokémon de Zuki no tuviera opción alguna de esquivar y al final terminó por recibir por completo todo el ataque de Umbreon.

SYLVEON NOOOOO. Grita Zuki al ver a su pokémon caer al suelo luego de recibir el ataque de Umbreon. L-LEVÁNTATE.

Ahora termínala con Quick attack (ataque rápido) a toda potencia.

Umbreon sin perder tiempo y haciendo lo ordenado por su entrenador, embistió con todas sus fuerzas a Sylveon y logró finalmente ponerle fin al combate. El junto con Gold eran ahora los ganadores.

El público enloqueció ante la sorprendente batalla y una tormenta de aplausos recorrió todo el lugar. Muchas personas coreaban el nombre de Gold y muchas otras más el nombre de Zuki. El espectáculo de esta noche quedará marcado en la mente de todas esas personas porque pudieron presenciar algo que supuestamente solo pasaba una vez cada generación.

Ughhh, ¿enserio… perdi? Se preguntó a sí misma Zuki dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo y regresando a Sylveon a su pokebola. Que fastidio…

Esa fue una excelente batalla. Manifestó Gold al acercarse a ella junto a su Umbreon y extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo. Eres muy fuerte Zuki…

Lo mismo puedo decir de ti. Confesó la chica tomando la mano de Gold y volviendo a incorporarse. Me sorprendió la manera en que-...

Gold…

Tanto Zuki como Gold voltearon y vieron una mujer a finales de sus treinta o a principio de sus cuarenta vestida también en un kimono de color naranja. Ella al igual que las demás chicas kimono tenía el cabello con una tonalidad de rosado y ojos color esmeralda. Curiosamente para Gold, el rostro de ella le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

Madre. Exclama Zuki al ver a la mujer acercarse a donde estaban ellos junto a sus demás hermanas.

Gold, debes de venir conmigo inmediatamente. Ordenó la madre de Zuki. Debemos hablar sobre tu victoria y de lo que deseas.

¿Lo que deseo? Repite Gold frunciendo el ceño y regresando a Umbreon a su pokebola.

¿Acaso no lo sabes muchacho? Pregunta algo sorprendida la madre de Zuki. Todo aquel que logre vencer a las chicas kimono puede pedir cualquiera cosa que él desee siempre y cuando esté dentro de nuestras posibilidades.

Oh cierto… Hehehe, lo había olvidado completamente. Confesó Gold un poco apenado. Pero siendo completamente sincero, yo solo deseaba poner a prueba mis habilidades y la victoria es suficiente recompensa para mi.

Tanto la madre de Zuki como también todas sus hijas quedaron asombradas ante la respuesta de Gold. Ellas no esperaban escuchar una respuesta así.

T-tu respuesta me recuerda mucho al anterior ganador. Comentó la madre de Zuki con algo de nostalgia y sonriendo. Pero de todas formas es nuestra tradición colocar el nombre del ganador en una placa de oro para inmortalizar su hazaña, así que debes de acompañarnos a la parte de abajo del anfiteatro.

Gold asintió ante lo dicho por la madre de Zuki y luego bajó junto con todas ellas por unas escaleras que conectaban la parte de atrás del anfiteatro con una enorme bodega subterráneo llena de kimonos, yukatas y demás tipos de vestidos.

El entrenador de Pueblo New Bark al llegar y entrar de lleno a la bodega, observó con atención y curiosidad todo a su alrededor y en el proceso notó una enorme vitrina de madera puesta en una esquina en la cual reposaban en su interior cuatro relucientes (4) placas de oro sólido.

Asumo que esas son las famosas placas de oro con el nombre de los anteriores ganadores, ¿cierto?.

Así es. Afirma Miki. En este lugar es en donde conmemoramos a los antiguos ganadores y también es el lugar en donde guardamos nuestros vestidos.

Gold se acercó un poco más a la vitrina para admirar de cerca las placas de oro y muy para su asombro vio el nombre de su padre escrito en una de ellas.

¿Pero qué demonios…?

Gold se puso tan pálido como una hoja de papel y no podía dar crédito a lo que miraba. ¿Porque rayos el nunca me hablo de esto?

Muy bien, ya que estamos aquí tomaré una foto para inmortalizar este momento. Anuncia la madre de Zuki sacando de su kimono una cámara fotográfica. ¿Están listo?

Gold, quien aún miraba con asombro la placa de oro, no respondió ante lo dicho por la madre de Zuki. El estaba perfectamente petrificado.

¿Te sucede algo? Pregunta con cierta preocupación Zuki al ver lo pálido y rígido que estaba Gold. ¿Acaso no te gusta que te fotografíen?

N-no es eso. Aclara Gold.

¿Entonces qué te pasa? Preguntan con curiosidad y a la vez Sayo y Kuni.

¿E-ese es el nombre del anterior ganador, verdad? Pregunta Gold apuntando a la placa de oro con el nombre de su padre.

Así es. Afirma Naoko abriendo un cajón aun lado de la vitrina y sacando de este una vieja fotografía y mostrandosela a Gold. El último ganador fue un sujeto llamado Enishi de Pueblo New Bark y esta es la foto que se tomo el dia de su victoria junto a las chicas kimono de esa época.

Gold al mirar detenidamente la fotografía pudo observar claramente a su padre en su juventud junto a varias hermosas y voluptuosas chicas kimono. A la derecha de su padre estaba parada aparentemente la madre de Zuki con cara de pocos amigos y a su izquierda estaba colocada otra chica vestida con un Kimono de color dorado,cabello rosado y ojos color esmeralda la cual Gold inmediatamente reconoció.

A Gold se le revolvió con salvajidad el estómago y pudo sentir vívidamente cómo su corazón se empezaba a descontrolar. ¿M-mi madre fue una chica kimono?

¿Gold…? Exclamó Zuki.

L-l-la c-chica del k-kimono dorado, ¿ustedes la c-conocen? Pregunta con nerviosismo Gold. ¿C-cuál es su relacion con ella?

Ohh… Ella es mi hermana menor. Informa la madre de Zuki al tomar la foto de las manos de Naoko. Su nombre es Sakura…

¿S-su hermana menor? Repite Gold dando un par de pasos hacia atrás y mirándola fijamente. Oh por el amor de Arceus… ¿Enserio esto esta pasando?

¿Acaso dije algo malo? Preguntó la madre de Zuki al ver la reacción de Gold.

Y-yo… no sé cómo decirles esto, pero… amm… v-veran… y-yo soy el hijo de Sakura y de Enishi…

¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? Gritaron todas a la vez.


	28. Revelaciones del Pasado

_**Bodega Subterránea Debajo del Anfiteatro, Ciudad Ecruteak 8:16 P.M**_

* * *

Oye, no es para nada gracioso eso que estás diciendo. Comentó Sayo claramente ofendida por lo dicho por Gold. No bromees de esa forma tan cruel con nosotras…

Coincido con lo que dijo Sayo. Agrega ahora Kuni mirando fijamente a Gold y cruzándose de brazos. Si lo que dijeras fuera cierto, entonces tu serias nuestro…

Primo… el seria nuestro primo. Comentó Miki al mirar de pies a cabeza a Gold. Pero eso no es posible, ¿o si…?

Se que esto es un poco difícil de creer, pero no tengo razones para mentirles. Argumento con cierta desesperación y nerviosismo Gold. Creanme que yo no tenía idea de que mi madre fue una chica kimono en el pasado o de que mi padre había vencido a la anterior generación de chicas kimono, pero en todo caso y si miran bien la foto, podrán ver mi parecido con Enishi…

Pues… si te pareces mucho a Enishi. Acepta Naoko mirando repetidas veces a Gold y a la foto que tenía su madre. Pero...

T-tengo algo para probarlo. Anuncia Gold sacando rápidamente de su billetera una vieja y arrugada foto y entregandola a la madre de Zuki. Es de hace un par de años atrás, pero pueden ver claramente a mi madre y a mi padre junto conmigo en Pueblo New Bark…

I-imposible. Exclama Miki dando un par de pasos hacia atrás y luego tapando su boca con sus manos.

¿Cómo es esto posible? Pregunta con incredulidad Naoko. ¿Que se supone significa esto?

Ella es idéntica a nuestra tía Sakura solo que mucho mayor. Comenta Zuki al mirar detenidamente ambas fotos. Pero se supone que ella había muerto…

¿M-muerta? Repite Gold con extrañeza y levantando una de sus cejas. M-mi madre no está muerta. Ella está tranquilamente feliz y viviendo junto con mi padre en Pueblo New Bark…

¿E-enserio? Pregunta Kuni.

S-si…

¿Porque nos dijiste que tía Sakura había muerto? Pregunta ahora Miki fijando inmediatamente sus ojos en su madre. No comprendo porque nos engañaste, madre…

La progenitora de las chicas kimono contempló ambas fotos por varios segundos en silencio hasta que un par de lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

¿M-madre, estas bien…? Pregunta Naoko con preocupación.

E-estoy bien… es solo que me alegra mucho que Sakura sea feliz…

¿Podrías explicarnos porque nos mentiste? Pregunta Zuki un tanto exasperada. No comprendo porque nos dijiste que tía Sakura estaba muerta…

D-de acuerdo… les contare todo lo que sucedió hace veinte (20) años atrás, pero les aseguro que no será algo bonito y muy probablemente terminen pensando muy mal de mi y de su abuela…

Ilumínanos por favor. Propone Gold con firmeza. Me gustaria saber que rayos fue lo que pasó entre ustedes porque sinceramente yo no tenía la menor idea de que mi madre tuviera una hermana mayor o de que en el pasado fue una chica kimono…

Antes de contarles sobre esa historia, debo de presentarme contigo Gold. Mi nombre es Asuka Masamune y cómo ya sabes, soy la hermana mayor de tu madre Sakura...

E-encantado de conocerla… Tía.

Supongo que debería de empezar por contarles que hace veinte (20) años atrás existía una estricta regla para nosotras las chicas kimono.

¿Una estricta regla? Repite Miki con curiosidad. ¿Cuál era esa regla?

Básicamente era que no podíamos relacionarnos o casarnos con hombres de otro lugar que no fuera de Ciudad Ecruteak…

¿E-en serio? Pregunta Kuni. ¿En serio una regla así existía para nosotras?

Por desgracia, si…

E-eso es ridículo. Exclamó enérgicamente Naoko. Es una regla bastante estúpida.

En efecto si era una regla estúpida, pero por desgracia esa era la ley para nosotras en ese tiempo y debíamos de seguirla si deseábamos seguir siendo chicas kimono. Nuestro clan se regía por esas reglas y era algo que no podíamos cambiar fácilmente.

No puedo creer que algo así existió. Comenta con incredulidad y tristeza Sayo. Solo imaginar la represión que existía me causa malestar en el estómago…

Comprendo a la perfección lo que deben de pesar, pero no era tan malo como suena. Informó Asuka. Al menos no lo fue hasta la llegada y posterior victoria de Enishi contra mi generación.

¿Por qué? Pregunta Gold. ¿Qué tanto pudo cambiar mi padre al vencerlas?

Para empezar, Enishi logró cambiar por completo a tu madre y su modo de ver las cosas. Informó Asuka con una leve sonrisa. Ella antes de su llegaba era una chica bastante estricta y siempre apoyó fielmente nuestras reglas y tradiciones, pero luego de vencernos, ella se enamoró perdidamente de él y cambió su actitud por completo. De un momento a otro se volvió más cariñosa, compasiva y amable con los demás.

Ella aun sigue siendo estricta. Murmuró Gold con nostalgia. ¿Pero qué sucedió después?

Lastimosamente para Enishi y Sakura aún existía esa regla, por lo que su amor era prohibido.

Eso es muy triste. Exclama con tristeza Naoko. Pobre tía Sakura…

Pero a pesar de todo, muchos aceptaron la relación e incluso varios otros estaban dispuestos a cambiar las reglas a favor de ellos, pero la otra mitad miraba como una blasfemia el querer cambiar las antiguas normas que nos regían…

Me imagino lo duro que debió de ser todo eso. Comentó Zuki.

Fue duro para todos nosotros, pero en especial fue duro para su abuela…

¿Para nuestra abuela? Pregunta Sayo. ¿Porque?

Ella como la líder de las chicas kimono en ese momento veía claramente que esa relación estaba dividiendo a nuestro clan. Informa con melancolía Asuka. Ella era fiel creyente en las antiguas reglas y al final tomó de muy mala manera que Sakura se enamorara de Enishi, por lo que le dio un ultimátum…

¿Un ultimátum? Pregunto Gold.

Su abuela obligó a Sakura elegir entre seguir su relación con Enishi o el exilio definitivo e irrevocable de nuestro clan y de Ciudad Ecruteak.

¿Entonces a mi madre la exiliaron por su amor a mi padre…?

Así es. Afirma Asuka. Tu madre tomó la valiente decisión de abandonarlo todo por amor para estar con tu padre, pero las consecuencias de sus actos quedaron para siempre marcadas en nosotros.

¿Qué consecuencias? Pregunto Kuni.

Pues muchos de los que estaban a favor de la relación de Sakura y Enishi decidieron abandonar el clan luego de su exilio. Fue una época muy oscura para nosotros y por muy poco casi desaparecemos por completo.

P-pero madre… ¿Qué hiciste tú al respecto de todo esto? Pregunta Miki. ¿No intentaste intervenir a favor de tía Sakura?

N-no… y-yo… yo apoye a su abuela. Confiesa Asuka con evidente arrepentimiento y un par de lágrimas en sus ojos. Yo aun era joven y estúpida… yo elegí apoyar a su abuela en favor de conservar las antiguas tradiciones.

Entonces por eso nos dijiste que la tía Sakura estaba muerta. Teoriza Zuki cruzándose de brazos. Ahora todo tiene un poco más de sentido…

Luego del exilio de Sakura y del fallecimiento de su abuela, yo me di cuenta del error que habíamos hecho y cambie las reglas sin dudarlo cuando tome el mando del clan, pero lastimosamente ya era demasiado tarde para arreglar el daño que ya habíamos hecho… solo nos quedaba rezar para que las futuras generaciones no sufrieran cómo lo hizo Sakura.

¿Pero acaso no intentaste encontrar a la tía Sakura y resolver todo esto? Pregunta ahora Naoko. Sin esa estúpida regla, tía Sakura era libre de poder regresar.

Después de todo lo que pasó no me sentía digna de encontrar a Sakura o mirarla a la cara. Confesó Asuka. Yo ayude y apoye a su abuela a exiliar a mi propia hermana, pero no había noche en la cual no pensara en ella o rezara por su felicidad y seguridad.

Definitivamente que todo esto sería una muy buena trama para una telenovela. Manifiesta Gold luego de escuchar a su tía y estirando un poco su cuerpo. Es una historia bastante interesante.

¿A-acaso no estás molesto por lo que conté?

Decepcionado si, pero no estoy molesto. Informa Gold restando importancia a lo sucedido. Ese es un problema entre hermanas y yo no tengo porqué intervenir.

P-pero…

Si al final se arrepintió por sus actos y también cambió las reglas para que en un futuro sus hijas o cualquiera otra chica kimono no tuviera que sufrir lo mismo que mi madre, entonces esta bien por mi. Lo importante es aprender de los errores y corregirlos para no volver a repetirlos.

Hahaha, definitivamente eres idéntico a tu padre. Comenta Asuka con una sonrisa y secándose las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas. Tu actitud y tu forma de ser son iguales a él.

Por mi cuenta estoy muy feliz de saber que tengo más familia además de mis padres. Confiesa Gold alivio. Nunca tuve hermanos, pero me conformo con saber que tengo una nueva tía y varias talentosas primas, solo que todo esto es algo nuevo para mi y necesito un poco de tiempo para procesarlo…

Es igual para todas nosotras. Agrega Zuki. Siempre fuimos nosotras cinco junto a nuestra madre y padre, pero ahora que sabemos la verdad me siento mejor.

Kuni, Sayo, Miki y Naoko asintieron enérgicamente y sonrieron ante lo dicho por su hermana menor.

¿Les parece si ahora les tomó la fotografía? Pregunta Asuka volviendo a levantar su cámara fotográfica. Luego colocare el nombre de mi nuevo sobrino en una placa de oro y para celebrar su victoria y el debut de Zuki, los llevare a cenar.

Por supuesto. Responde Gold con emoción y asintiendo. Muero de hambre.

Tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Agrega Naoko acercándose a Gold y dándole un par de palmadas en su espalda.

Eso es cierto. Exclama Sayo guiñando uno de sus ojos. Son años de cosas que no sabemos sobre ti y muero por conocer mas de mi nuevo primo.

Supongo que será una larga noche. Murmuró Gold. Solo espero que Crystal y Kelly no se metan en problemas o peleen…

Sonrían. Ordena Asuka apuntando su cámara al grupo.

* * *

 _ **Hotel "Grand Ecruteak" Afuera del Cuarto A-30, 11:57 P.M**_

* * *

Uhhh… me duele un poco el estómago. Comenta en voz baja Gold mientras se acercaba lentamente a su habitación. Creo que no debí de comerme ese último pedazo de-...

Eso te pasa por comer tanto. Informa Zuki con una malévola sonrisa en sus labios. Solo porque mi madre nos invitó a cenar no significa que tenías que comer como si no hubiera mañana.

Hahaha, lo se, pero no todos los días tengo la oportunidad de comer en un restaurante tan elegante. Confiesa Gold un poco avergonzado y evitando mirar del todo a su prima. Por lo general tengo que comer sándwiches o sopa durante mi viaje. Con suerte cada vez que llegamos a una ciudad comemos algo decente…

Cuando lo pones de ese modo, viajar no suena tan interesante como imaginaba…

No tienes ni idea. Responde Gold quitándose su gorra de la suerte y rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza. Pero dejando a un lado la comida repetitiva, los pokémon salvajes y dormir al aire libre, viajar es algo increíble y divertido.

¿Ah sí?

Crystal y Kelly hacen que mi viaje siempre sea entretenido.

Creo que puedo imaginarmelo. Aseguró Zuki sonrojandose un poco y mirando de reojo a su primo. Se nota que las aprecias y las quieres mucho a las dos (2).

P-pues sí, es obvio que las quiero mucho a ambas, pero no debes de decirles que dije eso…

¿Por qué no?

Digamos que cuando las conozcas personalmente lo sabrás.

Hahaha, Sabes… quizas algun dia yo tambien salga y viaje por la región. Informa Zuki. Me gusta mucho ser una chica kimono y bailar junto a mis hermanas, pero también me apasionan mucho las batallas pokémon.

En ese caso, ¿Porque no viajas conmigo? Propuso Gold colocando su mano en el hombro de Zuki. Si lo deseas podemos entrenar juntos y también recorrer Johto y Kanto.

¿Piensas recorrer la región Kanto también?

Así es. Afirma Gold asintiendo. Además de las medallas de gimnasio de Johto, yo tambien desdo ganar las de Kanto antes de participar en la liga pokémon del año entrante.

Eso suena maravilloso, ¿pero estás seguro de lo que me estas pidiendo?

Estoy completamente seguro. Afirmó enérgicamente Gold. De ese modo no terminas viajando sola y podríamos conocernos más.

Me halaga mucho tu propuesta, pero tendría que hablar con mi madre sobre esto primero…

Bueno… eventualmente resolveremos eso, por lo menos me siento muy feliz de haber disfrutado contigo, tus hermanas y tu madre.

Ohh… Pues yo estoy segura que ellas también se divirtieron escuchando sobre tu viaje. En especial mi madre.

¿Porque lo dices?

Ella no es de sonreír tanto, pero hoy la vi bastante feliz gracias a ti. Creo incluso que se quitó un gran peso de encima al poder hablar de tu madre después de tantos años guardando ese secreto.

¿No te gustaria entrar a mi habitación para que sigamos conversando un rato más? Propuso Gold. Está empezando a hacer un poco de frío aquí afuera.

C-claro, ¿Pero tus compañeras no deberían de estar ya dormidas?, es un poco tarde y-...

Estoy tres mil ochocientos noventa y dos (3892) porciento seguro de que ellas deben de estar despiertas y esperándome. Informó Gold con una sonrisa.

¿Como rayos puedes estar tan seguro de eso?

Hahaha, intuición masculina, pero antes de entrar y presentarte a mis compañeras, me gustaria que hablemos de algo muy importante.

¿De qué se trata?

Desde el momento en que entre al hotel noté que me estabas mirando como si me conocieras desde antes . Alegó Gold cruzándose de brazos. Luego en el anfiteatro me elegiste a mí por encima de los demás…

Oh eso…

Si eso. Afirma Gold con curiosidad.

No es nada importante. Informa Zuki dándole la espalda a su primo. Enserio es mejor que lo olvides por el momento.

¿Si no es importante, entonces porque no me lo dices?

Zuki soltó un gran suspiro de resignación, se voltio y miro fijamente a Gold a los ojos.

¿Zuki…?

Hace varios años atrás fui a un torneo juvenil en Ciudad New Bark con mi padre…

¿E-enserio?

Así es. Afirmó con cierta molestia Zuki. Era un torneo bastante importante para mí porque quería demostrar que además de ser un aprendiz a chica kimono como mis hermanas podría también ser una buena entrenadora. Quizás incluso retar los gimnasios en el futuro y ganar la liga pokémon.

Entiendo…

Pase entre rondas con mucha facilidad y al llegar a la final del torneo tuve que enfrentarme con…

Espera un momento. Ordena rápidamente Gold y retrocediendo un par de pasos. ¿T-tu eras esa chica con la que me enfrente en la final de mi primer torneo?

Así es. Confiesa Zuki exhalando aire. Yo era esa pequeña niña a quien venciste con extrema facilidad en la final de ese torneo…

Q-qué pequeño es el mundo. Exclama Gold con vergüenza. ¿Pero a pesar de todo este tiempo me recordaste?

Cuando tu amiga la rubia menciono tu nombre sentí algo en mi interior y cuando te vi sentí un fuerte sentimiento de nostalgia y molestia en mi interior. Confesó Zuki con un poco de vergüenza. Yo tenía el presentimiento de que te había visto en otro lado, pero no fue hasta que batallamos que me di cuenta de que tu eras ese chico que conocí hace tantos años atrás en la final del torneo en New Bark…

Supongo que era nuestro destino volver a encontrarnos.

Ese parece ser el caso. Reconoció Zuki con una sonrisa.

Ammm… Una cosa antes de que entremos. Advierte Gold sacando la llave de la habitación de su bolsillo. Mis amigas son un poco…

¿Especiales?

Iba a decir que extremadamente celosas, pero "especiales" creo que también las define bastante bien…

¿Con que celosas? Pensó con entusiasmo Zuki. Hehehe, eso me da una muy buena idea…

Gold al abrir la puerta de su habitación junto con Zuki, inmediatamente vio a Crystal y a Kelly acostadas en una de las camas con cara de pocos amigos mirando el televisor. Ambas estaban ya en pijamas y el televisor estaba encendido en un documental acerca de la región Hoenn.

¿EN DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS METIDO? Gritó con amargura Kelly y dispuesta a ir a abrazar a Gold, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Zuki entrar junto con el.

¿P-PORQUE ESTAS CON ELLA? Grita ahora tambien Crystal al levantarse de la cama. ES CASI MEDIANOCHE.

Hahaha, Y-yo tambien las extrañe. Manifiesta con cierto nerviosismo Gold cerrando la puerta y tratando lo mejor posible de ignorar las preguntas de sus compañeras. Les presento a Zuki, ella es mi…

¿TU QUE? gritaron ambas chicas a la vez con preocupación.

Soy su novia. Exclama Zuki sonriendo de manera malvada y dandole un rapido beso en la mejilla a Gold. ¿Algún problema con eso?

Gold quedó frío ante lo dicho por su prima, mientras que Crystal y Kelly tenían el rostro completamente rojo y miraban con odio y desprecio a los recién llegados.

¿E-ES ESO CIERTO, GOLD? Pregunta agresivamente Kelly quitándose sus anteojos y rodeandose automáticamente de un aura visiblemente oscura y algo demoníaca. ¿E-ESA ES TU NOVIA?

P-p-p-p-por s-supuesto que no lo es. Tartamudeo Gold con nerviosismo y miedo. Ella es mi...

Hehehe, solo soy su prima. Informa Zuki sonriendo ampliamente y haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Encantada de conocerlas.

¿EHHHHHHH?

¿C-cómo que ella es tu prima? Pregunta Crystal frunciendo el ceño. Yo pensaba que no tenias mas familia además de tus padres…

Es una historia un poco "complicada". Informa Gold quitándose sus zapatillas y sentándose en la otra cama que estaba vacía.

Tenemos toda la noche. Exclama Kelly aun observando a Zuki. Todaaaaa la nocheeeeeee.

Oh por el amor de Arceus… ¿En que demonios me metí?

* * *

 _ **Lobby Del Hotel "Grand Ecruteak", 10:54 A.M**_

* * *

Era un hermoso dia soleado en la ciudad más antigua de toda la región Johto. Turistas iban por doquier alegremente caminando y aun en las calles de la ciudad se hablaba con emoción de la epicas batallas que se llevaron a cabo en el anfiteatro entre un desconocido jovencito presuntamente de Pueblo New Bark y las hermosas chicas kimono.

Gold, luego de un merecido y placentero desayuno, decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para formalmente presentar a Crystal y a Kelly con sus primas gemelas Sayo y Kuni.

Es una lástima que Miki y Naoko no puedan acompañarnos hasta en la noche. Comentó Gold con desilusión y encongiendose de hombros. Tia Asuka es bastante estricta con ustedes.

Hoy era su turno de trabajar en el hotel. Informa Zuki. Pero de seguro en la noche podremos encontrarnos con ellas y cenar juntos o hacer algo más.

¿Qué planes tienen para hoy? Pregunta Sayo con curiosidad y mirando de arriba a abajo a las compañeras de Gold. ¿Tienen algo en mente?.

Por el momento no tenemos tenemos ningún plan en mente. Responde Kelly ajustándose sus anteojos. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

Si lo desean podríamos ir a visitar la famosa Torre Quemada. Propuso con emoción Kuni. Por lo general ese es el primer lugar que los turistas visitan cuando vienen a la Ciudad por primera vez.

Esa no es mala idea. Acepta Crystal. ¿Podríamos ir luego a ver la Torre Bell también?

Claro que sí. Afirma Zuki. No todos pueden ir a ver esa torre por reglas de la ciudad, pero mi padre es el encargado de dar los permisos, así que no tendremos problema por eso.

Excelente. Exclama Gold. En marcha primero a la Torre Quemada y luego-...

¿Te sucede algo? Pregunta Crystal inmediatamente al ver cómo súbitamente Gold dejo de hablar y empezó a mirar con cierta preocupación su pokegear.

M-mi madre está llamando…

Será mejor que le contestes. Sugiere Kelly. Creo que deberias de contarle lo que sucedio aqui.

S-si… eso hare, pero lo mejor es que ustedes se adelanten. Propuso Gold dándoles la espalda a las chicas. Regresaré a la habitación y creo que demorare platicando con ella…

Tomate tu tiempo. Dijeron al unísono Sayo y Kuni.

Te estaremos esperando en las escaleras abajo de la Torre Quemada. Manifestó Zuki.

Está bien. Exclama Gold antes de contestar la llamada en su pokegear y correr en dirección a su habitación. Las veré luego…

Espero no demore mucho. Comentó Kelly.

Eso espero yo también. Agrega Crystal.

Tengo una pregunta para ustedes dos (2). Vocifera Sayo un par de segundos después de la marcha de Gold y mirando fijamente a Crystal y Kelly. Y espero me respondan con la verdad.

¿Una pregunta para nosotra dos (2)? Repite Crystal inclinando un poco su cabeza.

¿De que se trata? Pregunta ahora Kelly cruzando sus brazos y con curiosidad.

¿Qué intenciones tienen Gold?

Tanto Crystal como Kelly se sonrojaron ante la inesperada pregunta de Sayo e intercambiaron nerviosas miradas la una a la otra.

¿A qué te refieres con eso? Pregunta Kelly con nerviosismo. Se un poco más específica.

Es bastante obvio que ustedes dos (2) están enamoradas de nuestro primo. Anuncia Kuni con indiferencia. Ustedes no son exactamente muy buenas ocultandolo.

Crystal y Kelly permanecieron en silencio y se sonrojaron intensamente ante lo dicho por Kuni.

No digo que eso sea algo malo. Afirmó Sayo. Pero me gustaría saber que intenciones tienen con él.

No deberías de hacer ese tipo de preguntas tan de repente. Exclama Zuki exaltandose un poco antel el atrevimiento de sus hermanas mayores.

Descuida Zuki, no me molesta que tu hermana me pregunté sobre esto. Informó Crystal tratando de calmarla. Comprendo perfectamente que ustedes quieran cuidar de su nuevo primo. Es normal que deseen saber nuestras intenciones.

Nosotras no tenemos malas intenciones con él. Agrega Kelly. Gold es muy importante para nosotras y jamás haríamos algo para lastimarlo…

¿Están completamente seguras de eso? Pregunta Kuni entrecerrando sus ojos e inclinando un poco su cuerpo.

Crystal y Kelly se miraron la una a la otra una vez más y asintieron ante la pregunta.

Si están tan seguras de su respuesta, entonces tienen la solemne obligación de demostrarlo aqui y ahora. Propuso enérgicamente Sayo.

¿Demostrarlo? Repite Crystal confundida. ¿Cómo podemos demostrar algo así?

Tengan una batalla doble contra nosotras. Propuso apasionadamente Kuni. Nosotros en ciudad Ecruteak tenemos un refrán…

Que cuando uno quiere y ama a otra persona lo demuestra con acciones y no con palabras. Completa Sayo la oración de su hermana.

En otras palabras, si tanto aman a Gold, entonces estoy segura de que ustedes serán capaces de demostrarlo en el campo de batalla. Argumenta Kuni apretando sus puños y con una confiada sonrisa. Gold merece a su lado solo personas capaces de ayudarlo a conquistar su sueño.

Cómo dicen quererlo y amarlo tanto, entonces esto será pan comido para ustedes. Agrega Sayo. Si ustedes ganan, entonces demostraran que son dignas…

Pero si pierden deben renunciar a viajar con el. Completa ahora Kuni la oración de su hermana.

¿Nos están pidiendo que apostemos en una batalla nuestro derecho a viajar con Gold? Pregunta Crystal claramente ofendida por la propuesta.

Se lo que intentan hacer. Informa Kelly con disgusto. Pero no creo que sea una buena idea apostar nuestro derecho a viajar con Gold en una simple batalla. Por mas que me gustaría batallar contra ustedes, eso no sería correcto…

Además, nosotras no tenemos nada que demostrarles a ustedes. Exclama agresivamente Crystal. El es feliz viajando junto con nosotras y-...

¿Acaso tienes miedo? Pregunta Sayo con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

C-claro que no tengo miedo. Exclama Crystal con enojo. E-es solo que-...

Descuida. Manifiesta con condescendencia Sayo. Si tanto dudan de sus habilidades entonces…

Es mejor que no viajen con Gold. Agrega Kuni también sonriendo cómo su hermana. Si lo desean pueden regresar hoy mismo a sus casas. Nosotras nos encargamos de pagar…

Detengan esta estupidez inmediatamente. Ordena Zuki colocándose en medio de sus hermanas y de las compañeras de Gold. Ellas no tienen nada que demostrar…

Claro que sí y tú muy en el fondo lo sabes, Zuki. Afirma Sayo. Es cierto que nosotras solo convivimos un par de horas con Gold, pero en ese corto periodo de tiempo demostró que es un gran chico de noble corazón y como tal merece solo personas buenas y dignas a su lado.

Coincido con mi querida hermana. Exclama Kuni. Quizás ustedes lo conozcan desde mucho más que nosotras, pero estoy completamente segura de que lo queremos y amamos igual o más que ustedes.

Tch… está bien, ustedes ganan. Proclama Crystal con el rostro completamente rojo y soltándose sus características coletas. Si tanto quieren una batalla contra nosotras, entonces yo me encargare de vencerlas y de demostrarles que soy digna de viajar y cuidar de mí Gold. No aceptaré que nada ni nadie diga lo contrario.

¿Quien eres y qué hiciste con Crystal? Pregunta con extremo asombro Kelly dando un par de pasos hacia atrás luego de escuchar a su compañera aceptar de esa forma el reto. T-tu no eres asi… ¿En donde quedo la chica dulce y amable?

Esto es lo que ocurre cuando provocan a Crystal Elm. Exclamó la chica con firmeza.

Hahaha, asi se habla. Manifestó Kelly asintiendo y quitándose sus anteojos. Demosle una leccion que no olvidaran.

Zuk se encogió de hombros y suspiro exagerada y sonoramente. Ella sabía que ya era tarde como para intentar detener la la pelea.

Solo siganme. Ordenó Zuki con evidente molestia y volviendo a suspirar. Las llevaré al campo de batalla privado del hotel…

* * *

 _ **Campo de Batalla del Hotel "Grand Ecruteak", 11:04 A.M.**_

* * *

¿Batalla doble con un solo pokemon por persona les parece bien? Pregunta Zuki.

Aceptamos. Exclamó enérgicamente Crystal desde el otro lado del campo junto con Kelly. Estamos listas.

Igual nosotras. Responden a la vez Kuni y Sayo desde el lado opuesto.

Es la primera vez que te veo de esta forma. Informa Kelly aun sin parar de observar con asombro y algo de orgullo a su compañera. Solo espero que todo lo que te enseñamos Gold y yo en todos estos días de camino a esta ciudad den frutos.

Una de mis más grandes virtudes es que aprendo rápido. Informó enérgicamente y con optimismo Crystal. Desde que los conocí a ti y a Gold aprendi muchisimo sobre batallas y estoy segura de que me manejare adecuadamente.

Por nuestro bien eso espero. Murmuró Kelly suspirando. No quiero tener que dejar de viajar contigo o con Gold.

¿Qué tanto murmuran? Pregunta Kuni con impaciencia. ¿Acaso ya se arrepintieron?

Ya quisieras. Manifiesta Kelly guiñando uno de sus ojos.

Pueden comenzar. Ordena Zuki.

Vaporeon, yo te elijo. Exclama Kuni lanzando una pokebola al campo.

Espeon ya sabes que debemos hacer. Vocifera Sayo al lanzar su pokebola.

Natu dependo de ti. Grita Kelly.

Mareep es tu turno.

Vaporeon, empecemos con Water Pulse (Pulso de Agua) contra mareep.

Mareep muévete a tu izquierda y utiliza Thunderbolt (impactrueno) contra vaporeon. Ordena Crystal. No debes dejar que ese ataque te de o terminaras confundido.

Interesante deducción. Manifiesta Sayo luego de escuchar la orden de Crystal. Por lo que veo aprendiste bien de Gold, pero eso no te bastara para derrotarnos. Espeon utiliza confusión para inmovilizar a Mareep.

¿Ehh?

El pokémon de Sayo inmediatamente rodeo su cuerpo de su característica aura de color azul y sin mucho esfuerzo inmovilizó a Mareep en su posición, mientras que Vaporeon género unas grandes ondas de agua las cuales disparó en dirección al pokémon de Crystal.

MAREEP. Gritó con desesperación Crystal. T-tienes que moverte…

Tch… Natu teleport (teletransportación). Ordena rápidamente Kelly. Colocate encima de mareep y luego alejate junto con el.

Milésimas de segundo antes de que el ataque de Vaporeon pudiera golpear directamente al pokémon eléctrico, Natu se colocó encima de Mareep y posteriormente ambos pokémon se desvanecieron en el aire como si fueran polvo.

M-maldición. Exclama Sayo mirando desesperadamente por todos lados para ver en donde a donde se habían teletransportado los pokémon de Crystal y Kelly. ¿En donde están?

Mareep Thunderbolt (Impactrueno).

Natu Shadow Ball (Bola de Sombras).

Están arriba de nosotras. Informó Kuni apuntando al cielo al ver a Mareep y a Natu cargar sus respectivos ataques mientras caían desde arriba de sus pokémon.

Inmediatamente y justo cuando Natu y Mareep estaban cargando sus ataques, ambos pokémon empezaron a brillar con mucha intensidad y posteriormente empezaron rápidamente a cambiar de forma. Ellos estaban evolucionando.

Ohhh… Justo a tiempo. Exclamó con felicidad Crystal al ver a su pokémon y el de Kelly evolucionar. Flaaffy acaba con ellos.

N-natu… no, mejor dicho Xatu, termina con esto. Ordenó Kelly.

¿Pero qué demonios…?

Sayo y Kuni intercambiaron miradas de desesperación e impotencia, mientras que Zuki desde afuera del campo miraba atónita el espectáculo. Ninguno de sus pokémon era lo suficientemente rápido como para poder contraatacar, esquivar o detener los ataques de Flaaffy y de Xatu, por lo que Espeon y Vaporeon quedaron inmediatamente fuera de combate tras recibir directamente la poderosa combinación de ataques.

Nada mal, para nada mal. Afirmó alegremente Sayo al ver el resultado de la batalla y regresando a Espeon a su pokebola. Las felicito por derrotarnos.

Pasaron nuestra pequeña e inofensiva prueba. Agrega Kuni al regresar a Vaporeon y acercándose a Kelly y Crystal.

Esperen… ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? Pregunto Crystal con fastidio. ¿Acaso dijiste prueba?

Efectivamente. Exclama Sayo. Todo fue parte de una prueba.

Yo no llamaría a esto una prueba inofensiva. Manifestó Kelly cruzándose de brazos mientras que su nuevo pokémon se parada junto a ella. Provocar una batalla no es para nada algo inofensivo…

Lamentamos mucho haber sido tan rudas con ustedes. Informó Kuni agachando un poco su cabeza. Pero queríamos confirmar que nuestro querido primo estaba en buenas manos y la mejor manera de lograrlo era provocandoles…

¿E-entonces solo estaban actuando? Pregunta Crystal con incredulidad.

Por supuesto que estaban actuando. Exclamó con molestia Zuki al entrar al campo. Gold ayer por la noche nos habló tan bien de ustedes dos (2) que necesitaba confirmarlo por mi misma, así que las puse a prueba con la ayuda de Sayo y Kuni.

¿Ósea que todo esto lo ideaste tu? Pregunta Kelly fijando sus ojos en la menor de las chicas kimono. Todo esto fue idea tuya…

Hahaha… A-algo así. Confiesa Zuki con una malévola sonrisa y rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza. P-pero al menos pasaron la prueba y con creces…

Se que este fue un método poco ortodoxo. Reconoce Sayo un poco apenada. Pero las intenciones de Zuki eran puras. Todas nosotras deseamos lo mejor para nuestro nuevo primo.

Pura maldad. Pensaron a la vez y con molestia Crystal y Kelly.

* * *

 _ **Entrada de la Torre Quemada, Ciudad Ecruteak 11:15 A.M.**_

* * *

 _"La Torre Quemada, antiguamente conocida como la Torre Brass, es una de las dos famosas y legendarias Torres en Ciudad Ecruteak. La Torre Quemada se sitúa en el extremo Oeste de la Ciudad y se dice que el legendario pokémon guardián de los mares Lugia vivió en la azotea de este místico lugar hasta el momento que un rayo impactó la parte superior de la torre en una noche de tormenta y la quemó parcialmente…"_

¿Así que esta es la famosa Torre Quemada de Ciudad Ecruteak? Se preguntó a sí mismo Gold con emoción y asombro al ver enfrente de él la majestuosa y legendaria estructura. Se ve mucho mejor en persona que en las fotos. Estoy seguro que debo de tener al menos diez (10) o quince (15) pisos de altura…

Gold un par de segundos después, miró su pokegear y luego observó repetidas veces a su alrededor en busca de sus primas o de sus compañeras de viaje, pero no había señales de ninguna de ellas en los alrededores. ¿Quizás se adelantaron y subieron?

Gold rapidamente subio por las enormes escaleras que conducían a la base de la torre, pero al llegar tampoco vio a ninguna de ella. El lugar extrañamente estaba completamente vacío y sin ningún turista a la vista.

¿En donde rayos estan metidas? Pregunto con molestia el entrenador de Pueblo New Bark mirando de un lado a otro con desesperación. ¿Acaso ya habrán entrado?

Gold permaneció parado un par de segundos más observando por última vez sus alrededores en busca de alguna de las chicas, pero sin éxito alguno por lo que luego de un rato y con mucha cautela entro a la torre por lo que parecía ser la entrada principal.

Inmediatamente al entrar por completo al interior de la torre, un fuerte olor a carbón y a quemado invadió la nariz de Gold. El pudo apreciar a varios pokémon merodeando el interior de la destruida y desolada torre, pero no había señales de alguna otra persona o por lo menos no en donde él estaba.

Curiosamente y a pesar de que el lugar estaba prácticamente en ruinas, la infraestructura estaba casi intacta y en muy buenas condiciones. El interior de la torre era increíblemente espacioso y la atmósfera en el lugar por alguna razón que Gold no podía explicar, era tan pacífica como un riachuelo.

¿Cómo demonios un lugar tan devastado por la naturaleza podía producir tanta paz? Se preguntó Gold con algo de intriga. El lugar se quemó hace un poco más de ciento cincuenta años y aún seguía de pie como si nada. Básicamente desafiaba a la naturaleza misma.

Paradójicamente, Gold cerro por unos instantes sus ojos y empezó a sentirse extrañamente relajado. Poco a poco todo el estrés que le produjo la larga llamada de su madre se estaba desvaneciendo como un gota en el océano.

¿Qué haces aquí…novato?

¿Ehh?


	29. La Torre Quemada

_**Seis (6) meses atrás, Base Secreta del Equipo Rocket, Ciudad Mahogany.**_

* * *

El progreso que está demostrando Silver es realmente impresionante. Comenta con gran asombro Archer al ojear rápidamente varios reportes de las recientes misiones del pelirrojo. Antes sus resultados eran buenos, pero ahora son excepcionales. Es como si se estuviera esforzando más desde que lo obligamos a tener una compañera…

Sacrificamos a muchos para que Silver formará un vínculo con esa chica. Manifiesta Arianna cerrando los ojos y exhalando el aire de sus pulmones. Es una lástima que tantos reclutas perecieran en Ciudad Eterna…Paz a sus almas.

¿Una lástima? Repite Protón observando fríamente a Arianna y apretando su mandíbula. Una lástima fue perder nuestro tiempo entrenando a esos malditos inutiles buenos para nada. Si todos ellos murieron es porque no fueron lo suficientemente buenos y no merecían pertenecer a nuestra grandiosa organización.

Coincido completamente con Archer sobre la progresión que está teniendo Silver, pero algo no me termina de convencer sobre ese chico. Reconoce Petrel con cautela. Estoy seguro de que si no lo mantenemos a raya y lo controlamos adecuadamente, entonces el podría salirse de nuestro control e incluso podría destruirnos si se lo propusiera…

Tch… No digas tonterías, Petrel. Exclama Archer con molestia y golpeando la mesa de reuniones con sus puños. En solo unos meses más nuestro plan entrará en acción y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que Giovanni se entere de que regresamos y se una a nosotros. Por el momento, Silver está demostrando ser el digno heredero del Equipo Rocket, pero aun le hace falta algo más para que logremos convertirlo en lo que necesitamos que el sea…

¿Algo más? Repite Arianna con incredulidad y levantando una de sus cejas. ¿Qué más le hace falta a ese pobre chico?

Le hace falta una tragedia. Manifiesta Archer con frialdad.

¿U-una tragedia? Repite ahora Petrel mirando con asombro a su jefe. ¿Qué estás tramando ahora?

Para que Silver pueda convertirse en el arma que nosotros esperamos que el sea, algo irreparable debe sucederle. Informa Archer. Debemos darle ese pequeño empujón necesario para hacerlo caer irremediablemente en la oscuridad.

Hahahaha, creo que ya se a lo que quieres llegar con esto. Anuncia Protón con una enorme y sonrisa sádica en sus labios. Eliminarás a esa chica para empujar a Silver a la oscuridad.

Exactamente. Afirma Archer sin mostrar remordimiento alguno. Si queremos tener bajo nuestro control a Silver, entonces debemos de despojarlo de su único vínculo y llevarlo a la locura y a la desesperación absoluta. El será nuestra arma definitiva.

Es una apuesta muy arriesgada Archer. Manifiesta Arianna con preocupación y varias dudas. No creo que-...

Ya sacrificamos a los otros reclutas para que Silver formará un vínculo con ella. Argumenta Archer rápidamente. Ahora es momento de cortar ese vínculo y dejarlo completamente solo para que su transformación esté completa. El odio y el resentimiento se volverán en el nuevo motor de su vida y cuando eso suceda, entonces es cuando su verdadera fuerza y talento empezaran a surgir.

¿Entonces cuando nos deshacemos de ella? Pregunta Protón con entusiasmo y frotando sus manos con evidente emoción. Debemos hacer que parezca un accidente o Silver podría sospechar de nosotros. El es un chico bastante inteligente y no podemos dejar cabos sueltos.

En un par de semanas más quizás. Propone Archer. Por el momento esta reunión terminó. Retírense y sigan con sus respectivas misiones.

Sí Señor. Exclaman Arianna, Protón y Pretel a la vez antes de salir de la oficina de Archer.

* * *

 _ **Torre Quemada De Ciudad Ecruteak, 11:23 A.M**_

* * *

¿Qué haces aquí… novato?

¿Ehh?

Gold volvió a abrir sus dorados ojos y pudo ver a Silver a escasos metros de su posición, por lo que de manera casi inmediata y como si fuera un acto reflejo, colocó su mano derecha cerca de las pokebolas que contenían a sus pokémon. Él sabía que debía de estar atento a cualquier movimiento del pelirrojo o de lo contrario terminaría en un predicamento similar o peor a cuando Sneasel casi le corta la garganta en las Ruinas de Alph.

Y-yo te podría hacer la misma pregunta a ti, Silver. Exclamó agresivamente Gold. ¿Que demonios haces aquí?

Tch… Es de muy mala educación el responder una pregunta con otra. Manifiesta el pelirrojo con expresión seria y caminando lentamente a donde se encontraba Gold. Pero en todo caso, hoy no tengo intenciones de pelear contigo y mucho menos en un lugar como este…

Gold prefirió mantenerse en silencio y apretó sus labios ante lo dicho por el pelirrojo. El no confiaba en lo más mínimo en sus palabras y necesitaba estar alerta y no distraerse.

¿Con que aplicando la ley del silencio? Pregunta retóricamente Silver. Muy bien, me retirare entonces. Tengo otros asuntos que atender.

Gold estaba increíblemente tenso y aún tenía su mano cerca de la pokebola de Quilava por si acaso. Silver por su parte, puso sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su característica chaqueta de color negro y se limitó a caminar con tranquilidad a la salida del lugar.

Ahhh… Te dare un ultimo consejo antes de irme de aquí. Proclamó el pelirrojo de espaldas a Gold y a escasos metros de la salida.

¿Tu dandome un consejo? Pregunto Gold evidentemente confundido por las palabras de Silver.

Si aún estás viajando con tu amiga la rubia psicótica bipolar y la otra sabelotodo de las coletas, recomiendo que por su seguridad regresen a casa. Si siguen viajando por Johto, están poniendo sus vidas en grave peligro.

¿Acaso esa es una amenaza? Pregunta con molestia y disgusto Gold apretando la pokebola de Quilava. Si te atreves a-…

Cómo te dije, es una sugerencia y también un consejo. Aclara Silver con tranquilidad. Se que no eres una mala persona y mereces un consejo por haberme ayudado en las Ruinas de Alph.

E-espera un momento. Ordena Gold finalmente bajando su guardia un poco y acercándose al pelirrojo. ¿A qué te refieres con esto?, ¿acaso estamos en peligro o algo parecido?, dime lo que sabes…

Es bastante obvio lo que intento decir. Exclamó el pelirrojo volteandose y mirando a Gold a los ojos. El Equipo Rocket está activo nuevamente y la seguridad de muchos corre peligro. Se nota que aprecias mucho a tus "compañeras" y yo por experiencia conozco lo que es perder a una persona amada por tomar las decisiones equivocadas…

Gold quedó mudo y atónito ante las palabras de Silver. Primero su padre en Ciudad Goldenrod le sugirió terminar con su viaje y ahora tambien Silver le propone lo mismo.

Hasta pronto, Gold…

Esta es mi oportunidad de averiguar más sobre el Equipo Rocket y así quizás poder ayudar a mi padre con su investigación. Pensó fugazmente Gold. Debo de aprovechar esta única oportunidad.

S-silver, espera un momento…

¿Qué quieres ahora?

Pues, me gustaría preguntarte un par de cosas… sobre el Equipo Rocket.

¿Qué te hace pensar que te responderé o en todo caso te diré la verdad?, bien podría mentirte...

Se que tu y yo no empezamos en buenos términos y jamás aceptaré los métodos que utilizaste, pero lo que ocurrió en las Ruinas de Alph cambio un poco mi opinión de ti. Confiesa Gold con un poco de empatía. Sinceramente no tengo la menor idea de si me responderás o si me dirás la verdad, pero de todas formas no pierdo nada con intentarlo…

Tch… Adelante entonces. Manifiesta Silver exhalando con molestia y cruzándose de brazos. Me limitaré a contestar solo lo necesario, pero en el momento en que me sienta incómodo con alguna pregunta, me largo de aquí…

Me parece justo. Acepta Gold asintiendo con la cabeza. Primero que todo, me gustaría saber la verdadera razón de porqué te uniste a ellos. Según recuerdo, dijiste que te uniste para destruirlos…

Silver frunció el ceño, apretó la mandíbula y volvió a exhalar. Claramente la pregunta de Gold le dio un mal sabor de boca al pelirrojo.

¿Silver… ?

Principalmente me uní a ellos para volverme más fuerte. Confiesa Silver rompiendo su silencio. Deseaba demostrarle a una persona que estaba equivocada sobre mí, pero para eso debía de ser mucho más fuerte. Mi intención siempre fue la de utilizarlos a ellos por un par de meses y luego destruirlos en un futuro si me era posible…

Supongo que puedo comprender tu razonamiento…¿Pero enserio tenias que unirte a ellos para mejorar?

Es algo complicado de explicar. Informa Silver bajando su mirada y colocando una expresión triste en su rostro. Ellos hace un año atrás se esforzaron por encontrarme y cuando finalmente lo consiguieron, se ofrecieron a ayudarme a conseguir todo mi potencial. Yo nunca acepte lo que ellos hacían en su organización, pero fueron un método rápido y efectivo para mejorar a corto plazo. Creo que pertenecí a ellos cómo tres (3) o cuatro meses (4)

¿A qué te refieres con que te encontraron? Pregunta Gold con cierto escepticismo. ¿Qué razones podrían tener ellos como para buscarte y encontrarte específicamente a ti?.

No puedo responderte a esa pregunta…

¿Al menos me podrias decir porque los dejaste luego de un par de meses?, dudo mucho que pudieras haber cumplido lo que deseabas en tan corto periodo de tiempo.

Si me volvi mucho más fuerte de lo que era antes, pero sus métodos eran demasiado violentos y extremistas, por lo que al final y como último recurso lastimaron a alguien que yo quería solo para hacerme mejorar y llevarme por un camino sin regreso… Yo me uní a ellos para utilizarlos y destruirlos, pero al final fui yo el que terminó siendo utilizado y al borde de la locura.

Y ahora te sientes culpable y deseas más que nunca vengarte porque lastimaron a esa persona…

Tch… Y-ya no diré más al respecto. Anuncio Silver volviendo a darle la espalda a Gold. Creo que ya hable demasiado al respecto…

Hahaha, no eres tan malo como pensaba. Confesó Gold con una sonrisa. Quizás en otras circunstancias, pudimos haber sido grandes amigos.

Ni idea. Exclama Silver con disgusto. Tu eres muy molesto y-...

Justo antes de que Silver pudiera terminar su oración, una gran ráfaga de viento con el poder de un pequeño tornado, empezó a recorrer violentamente todo el interior de la torre levantando a su paso una gran cantidad de polvo. Gold inmediatamente al ver esto, se colocó sus goggles para proteger sus ojos y se puso las manos en su cabeza para evitar que su gorra de la suerte saliera disparada por el viento.

Ughhh, ¿Q-que rayos… esta… pasando? Pregunta Silver con los ojos entrecerrados y cubriendo su rostro del polvo con sus brazos.

N-no tengo la menor… idea. Admite Gold con molestia y nerviosismo mientras miraba con desesperación de un lado al otro. El viento y el polvo apenas si me dejan ver algo…

Un par de segundos despues, la rafaga de viento empezo a perder su intensad y un enorme cuadrupedo pokémon de color amarillo con rayas negras y enormes colmillos, se hizo presente en el lugar y se colocó a escasos metros de ambos entrenadores. El desprendía chispas eléctricas de su cuerpo y miraba con desesperación de un lado al otro de la torre, como si estuviera esperando que algo más sucediera.

Gold por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió miedo y su cuerpo empezó a temblar de manera involuntaria. Todos y cada uno de sus sentidos le advertían a gritos del peligro que existía si permanecía en ese lugar junto con ese pokémon, pero de igual manera, el miedo no le permitía del todo moverse. El estaba prácticamente petrificado.

E-ese pokémon es… Raikou. Informa con nerviosismo Silver mirándolo fijamente y casi sin parpadear. I-increible…

¿Raikou…? Repite Gold con asombro y quitándose los goggles de los ojos para mirarlo mejor. ¿Habla del pokémon que fue revivido por Ho-oh cuando se quemó esta misma torre?, pero se supone él es un mito urbano… básicamente una leyenda.

A mi me parece muy real. Aseguró el pelirrojo. Es idéntico a las fotos que vi en unos antiguos libros…

¿Q-qué estará haciendo en este lugar? Pregunta Gold. No parece ni siquiera notar nuestra presencia.

Ni idea. Manifiesta Silver con una confiada sonrisa y luego sacando de sus bolsillos una pokebola. Pero ahora que está aquí, no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

¿Ehh?

Croconaw sal y utiliza Water Gun (Chorro de agua).

Inmediatamente al salir de su pokebola, Croconaw disparó desde su boca una gran cantidad de agua a presión, la cual impactó en el costado izquierdo de Raikou, pero el legendario pokémon apenas si se inmuto y prosiguió mirando con angustia de un lado al otro.

¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? Pregunto Gold mirando con desesperación tanto a Silver como también a Croconaw y a Raikou. ¿Porque lo estás atacando?

¿Porque crees que lo atacó, genio?, lo intentó debilitar un poco para poder capturarlo. Informó de mala gana Silver sin despegar su mirada de Raikou. Con un pokémon como ese en mi equipo, podría destruir de una vez por todas al Equipo Rocket.

Comprendo lo que deseas hacer, pero…

Croconaw atacalo de nuevo con Water Gun (Chorro de Agua)

Maldición. Detente, Silver…

Justo antes de que el ataque del pokémon de Silver pudiera golpear por segunda vez a Raikou, el pokémon legendario de un salto lo esquivó y luego desprendió más chispas eléctricas de su cuerpo mientras ahora miraba con furia a ambos entrenadores y a Croconaw.

¿A-acaso eres imbécil? Pregunto Gold dando un par de pasos hacia atrás. ¿V-ves lo que ocasionaste?, y-ya lo hiciste enojar…

Tch… se muy bien lo que hago. Manifestó Silver sacando de su bolsillo otra pokebola de color negro con amarillo y luego arrojándola al legendario pokémon. Esto apenas comienza.

Raikou al ver la pokebola acercarse a él, rodeó completamente su cuerpo por un manto eléctrico y milésimas de segundos después, desintegró la pokebola antes de que esta pudiera hacer contacto con su cuerpo.

Grrr… C-croconaw utiliza ahora-...

Antes de que Silver pudiera ordenarle a su pokémon, Raikou sin previo aviso lanzó una enorme descarga eléctrica, la cual iluminó por completo el lugar y que a duras penas Croconaw y ambos entrenadores lograron esquivar arrojándose al suelo.

S-sugiero que nos larguemos de aquí en este momento. Propuso Gold luego de ver lo sucedido y tragando saliva. Ni juntos seríamos rivales para esa cosa…

Silver hizo rechinar sus dientes y apretó con extrema amargura la pokebola de Croconaw. El no deseaba aceptarlo, pero Gold tenía razón y lo mejor era irse lo más pronto posible o de lo contrario ambos terminarían muertos.

¿Silver…?

Grrr… maldición, d-de acuerdo. Acepto Silver regresando a Croconaw. Creo que subestime un poco su fuerza…

¿Solo un poco? Repite Gold con una nerviosa sonrisa y levantándose del suelo. ¿Estás seguro que solo un poco?

Solo cállate. Ordenó el pelirrojo al incorporarse y retrocediendo lentamente a la salida. Este no es el mejor momento para tu sarc-...

Antes de que Gold y Silver pudieran salir de la torre, otras dos (2) ráfagas de viento de igual o mayor intensidad, estremecieron violentamente el interior de la torre, derribando a ambos entrenadores en el proceso. Ahora otros dos (2) cuadrupedos pokémon de igual tamaño que Raikou estaban parados frente a la salida del lugar, uno de ellos de color azul y el otro de color rojo.

¿A-ahora Entei y Suicune?. Exclama Gold mirando con temor a los legendarios pokémon que estaban a escasos metros de su rostro. ¿Q-que rayos esta sucediendo aquí?

L-los tres (3) pokémon revividos por Ho-oh reunidos en el lugar en donde volvieron a la vida. Manifestó Silver soltando un enorme suspiro de resignación. Esto no pinta para nada bien para nosotros…

¿Acaso hicimos algo para ofenderlos? Pregunta Gold con desesperación. Exijo una respuesta.

Los tres (3) pokemon se miraron con angustia los unos a los otros y procedieron a ignorar por completo la pregunta del de Pueblo New Bark. La atmósfera dentro de la torre de un momento a otro se puso extremadamente pesada, lo que provocó que a ambos entrenadores les empezará a costar el poder respirar e inclusive pensar.

¿Que se supone podemos hacer?. Se preguntó mentalmente Gold tratando inútilmente de recuperar la compostura. ¿Acaso es así cómo terminará todo para mi?, ni siquiera pude darles una respuesta a Crystal o a Kelly… Maldición… ¿Que hago?, ¿que hago?, Y-yo no quiero morir, aun es muy temprano para esto…

Raikou, Entei y Suicune fijaron simultáneamente sus ojos en ambos en entrenadores con mucha curiosidad por un par de segundos para después volver a generar otra gran rafaga de viento y desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno de su presencia en el lugar.

¿P-pero qué demonios…? Exclamó Silver con una mezcla de asombro y alivio. S-se han ido…

¿N-nos salvamos? Pregunto Gold mirando con desesperación de un lado al otro. F-finalmente se fueron…

E-eso estuvo muy cerca. Manifiesta Silver suspirando de alivio y pasando nerviosamente sus manos por su pelirroja cabellera. Demasiado cerca para mi gusto…

Ha… Ha… Ha… G-gracias a Arceus salimos de esta con vida. Exclamó Gold riendo nerviosamente y volviendo a incorporarse. No comprendo porque ellos aparecieron aquí frente a nosotros de esa manera…

Yo también me pregunto lo mismo. Se escuchó a alguien decir desde la entrada de la torre. ¿Porque esos legendarios pokemon aparecieron de esa forma frente a unos niños?

Gold y Silver inmediatamente fijaron sus ojos en la entrada de la torre y observaron a dos sujetos, uno de ellos era rubio y estaba vestido con un suéter de color morado con negro, unos jeans y una bufanda azul alrededor de su cuello, mientras que el otro tenía el cabello castaño y utilizaba un elegante traje de color negro con una corbata roja y una vistosa capa.

¿Quiénes son ustedes ? Pregunta agresivamente Silver al incorporarse del suelo y colocando la pokebola de Croconaw en su mano izquierda. Identifíquense de una vez.

Que chico más impaciente y agresivo. Manifestó el rubio al entrar de lleno al interior de la torre. Mi nombre es Morty y el de la capa es mi mejor amigo Eusine.

¿Morty y Eusine? Repite Gold levantando una de sus cejas. No me suenan esos nombres…

¿Tu nombre es Gold, verdad? Pregunta Eusine mirando de pies a cabeza al de pueblo New Bark.

Ehhh… S-si, asi es. Afirma Gold con cierto temor. ¿Acaso nos conocemos?

No nos conocemos personalmente, pero ayer en la noche Morty y yo pudimos apreciar el majestuoso espectáculo que brindaste cuando venciste a las chicas kimono. Informó Eusine con emoción. Fue realmente espectacular lo que hiciste en el anfiteatro.

G-gracias… supongo.

¿Y que se les ofrece? Preguntó reaciamente Silver cruzando sus brazos.

Vinimos a investigar qué era lo que estaba pasando en este lugar. Informó Morty.

Estábamos de paso y vinimos porque escuchamos ruidos y luego vimos una gran luz proveniente de este lugar. Manifestó Eusine mientras se arreglaba la corbata. Era obvio que algo interesante estaba pasando aquí.

Jamás pensé ver el dia del glorioso despertar de Raikou, Entei y Suicune. Agrega Morty con un peculiar brillo en sus ojos. Esto es algo histórico y digno de recordar por toda la eternidad.

¿El despertar? Repite Silver. ¿A que se refieren con el despertar de esos pokemon?

Ohhh… pues el despertar es el término que utilizaban en las antiguas leyendas para referirse al eventual regreso de Raikou, Entei y Suicune a esta ciudad. Explica Morty. Básicamente es una metáfora, ya que ellos regresaron finalmente después de ciento cincuenta (150) años al lugar en donde renacieron, en cierta forma esto es considerado un despertar.

Curiosamente desde que ellos fueron revividos por Ho-oh, dos (2) cosas jamás habían pasaron con esos pokemon hasta el día de hoy. Informa ahora Eusine.

¿Qué dos (2) cosas? Pregunta Silver con interés.

La primera cosa es que esos pokémon nunca antes habían regresado a esta ciudad por alguna razón que no podemos explicar. Manifestó Morty. Las raras veces que ellos se dejaron ver fue en cualquier otra ciudad de Johto o Kanto, pero nunca en Ciudad Ecruteak.

¿Y la otra? Pregunta esta vez Gold.

Pues según muchos investigadores e historiadores, esos pokémon jamas se habian reunido en un mismo lugar. Agrega Morty. Este es un suceso extremadamente raro e histórico, pero a pesar de eso hay algo que no logro comprender del todo.

¿Qué cosa? Preguntaron al unísono Gold y Silver.

¿Porque esos pokémon aparecieron frente a ustedes dos (2)? Manifiesta con inquietud e incertidumbre el rubio colocando su mano derecha en su mentón. ¿Fue acaso mera casualidad o existiera algún motivo por el cual ustedes estuvieron aquí cuando esos pokémon regresaron?

Gold y Silver intercambiaron miradas y permanecieron en silencio. Ambos sabían que lo que sucedió era un suceso único y sin precedentes, sin embargo no tenía explicación alguna para él porque esos pokémon aparecieron frente a ellos.

¿GOOOOLD, ESTÁS AQUÍ?

Creo que tendremos que continuar esta conversación en otro momento. Propuso Morty con una sonrisa y apuntando a la entrada de la torre con su pulgar. Por lo que veo tenemos compañía.

Un par de segundos después entraron a la torre Kelly junto con Crystal, quienes corrieron directamente a donde estaba Gold para abrazarlo, seguidamente entraron Kuni, Sayo y Zuki.

¿Nos extrañaste? Pregunta Kelly mirando fijamente a Gold y dándole un beso en su mejilla.

Hahaha, p-pues un poco. Confesó Gold sonrojándose notoriamente. ¿Que rayos estaban haciendo y porque demoraron tanto?

Cosas de chicas. Informa Crystal dando también un beso en la mejilla a Gold. Tuvimos que… ammm… resolver cierto problema antes de poder venir.

C-crystal tu cabello… l-lo tienes suelto. Manifestó Gold mirando a su compañera fijamente y caminando alrededor de ella para apreciarla mejor. ¿Porque tengo la impresión de que ocurrió algo importante y no me quieren decir?

Hehehe, no paso nada de importancia. Aseguró Crystal volviendo a amarrar su cabello en dos (2) coleta. Solo nos dimos cuenta de lo afortunadas que somos al poder seguir viajando contigo.

Sinceramente hay veces que no las entiendo. Comenta Gold suspirando e inclinando un poco su cabeza, pero feliz de poder volver a ver a sus compañeras luego de todo lo sucedido.

No tienes que entendernos. Corrige Crystal. Solo tienes que querernos y cuidarnos.

Ohhh… Pero qué gran sorpresa. Exclama Morty al ver a Zuki, Kuni y Sayo. ¿Están libres de trabajar el día de hoy?

Así es. Responde Zuki con una sonrisa. Hoy aprovechamos nuestro día libre para acompañar a las compañeras de nuestro primo a conocer los lugares turísticos de la ciudad.

¿S-su… primo? Repite Morty con incredulidad y sorpresa. No tenía idea que ustedes tuvieran un primo.

Lo estás viendo en este momento. Informa Sayo apuntando al de pueblo New Bark. Nuestro primo es Gold.

¿Ehhh?

¿Gold es su primo? Pregunto Eusine volviendo a recorrer con la mirada al joven entrenador. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Es una larga y complicada historia. Manifestó Kuni. Supongo que en la noche cuando visites a Miki, ella podría contarte con lujo de detalles.

Eusine se sonrojo violentamente ante el comentario de Kuni, cosa que a Morty le causó mucha gracia.

Tu no te rías mucho. Agrega Zuki al ver reír a Morty. No nos obligues a empezar a hablar de Naoko.

Ustedes son bastante crueles cuando se lo proponen. Anuncia Morty dándole la espalda a la menor de las chicas kimono para que no mirara lo sonrojado que estaba por su comentario.

Silver… cuánto tiempo sin verte. Comentó Crystal al soltar a Gold y notar la presencia del pelirrojo.

Lo mismo digo. Manifiesta Silver mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su chaqueta una pokédex y la pokebola de Croconaw. Creo que es el momento adecuado para devolver esto…

¿Así que tú tenías esa pokédex después de todo? Preguntó retóricamente Crystal poniendo sus manos en su cintura. Siempre sospeche de ti, pero en todo caso no hace falta que la devuelvas o a Croconaw.

¿Huh?

Hace un par de semanas hable con mi padre y le conté sobre lo sucedido en las Ruinas de Alph y también le hable un poco sobre ti. Confesó Crystal. Le dije que en cierto modo nos ayudaste y me dijo que te quedaras con Croconaw.

¿E-enserio?

Así es. Afirmó Crystal con una simpática sonrisa. Por mi parte es borrón y cuenta nueva…

M-muchas gracias. Respondió Silver agachando un poco su cabeza y sonrojándose en el proceso. Y-ya es el momento de que me vaya, pero enserio lamento todos los inconvenientes que cause en el laboratorio de tu padre…

Solo olvidalo. Propuso Crystal. Pasado pisado.

Luego de las palabras de Crystal, Silver sin decir mas, les dio la espalda a todos y salió rápidamente de la torre quemada en dirección a el centro de Ciudad Ecruteak.

Espera un momento. Ordenó Gold al correr y salir de la torre para interceptar a Silver. Tengo una última cosa que preguntarte antes de que te marches.

¿Otra pregunta? Repitió con molestia el pelirrojo. Ya te respondi mas de la cuenta por el dia de hoy y no tengo la mas minima intencion de hablar sobre el Equipo Rocket…

No es sobre el Equipo Rocket. Aseguró Gold. Quiero me des tu número de pokegear.

¿Mi numero de pokegear? Repite Silver. ¿Para qué lo quieres?

Tengo la impresión de que eventualmente nuestros caminos se volverán a cruzar en un futuro cercano. Predijo con seguridad Gold. Sé que tú estás tras los pasos del Equipo Rocket en busca de venganza y si es cierto lo que estás diciendo de que estamos en peligro, entonces necesitarás toda la ayuda posible para derrotarlos.

Punto a tu favor. Responde Silver. ¿Pero porque ahora deseas ayudarme?

Q-quiero proteger a toda cosa a las personas que amo. Confesó Gold sonrojándose intensamente y observando hacia el interior de la torre quemada mientras se quitaba su pokegear de la muñeca. No puedo permitir que ellos lastimen a más personas inocentes.

Tch… eres toda una molestia. Exclamó Silver de mala gana arrebatando de las manos de Gold su pokegear y registrado su número. Por cierto… yo ahora tengo una pregunta para ti…

¿De qué se trata?

¿Además de la psicótica rubia bipolar y la sabelotodo, ahora agregaste a las chicas kimono a tu harem? Preguntó en voz baja Silver sonrojándose un poco. Definitivamente eres un completo pervertido.

E-esas tres (3) son mis primas. Informa con evidente molestia Gold. Y no es un harem.

¿Un harem con tus primas?, por este tipo de cosas es que no podemos ser amigos…

GRRR… ERES UN IMBÉCIL. Grita Gold.

Y TU UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO. Responde Silver dándole la espalda al de Pueblo New Bark y bajando por las escaleras que conducían al centro de Ciudad Ecruteak.


	30. Problemas en el paraiso

_**Hotel "Gran Ecruteak", Cuarto A-30, 8:02 P.M**_

* * *

Una de las grandes ventajas de la habitación que alquiló Kelly para Gold y Crystal, era la cómoda y espaciosa piscina/jacuzzi con agua termal que estaba contigua a la habitación. Alrededor de la piscina/jacuzzi estaba un pequeño patio al aire libre, el cual estaba rodeado por un gran cerco de madera de más o menos dos (2) metros de altura, para así evitar la mirada de los curiosos de otras habitaciones.

¿Porque me siento tan intranquilo y nervioso? Se pregunta para sí mismo con amargura Gold, mientras observaba el hermoso cielo estrellado y la luna llena desde dentro de la piscina. Desde que llegué a esta ciudad, solo experimentó una sorpresa tras otra sin descanso. Ughhh, ni siquiera fui a cenar…

El joven entrenador de Pueblo New Bark aún tenía plasmada en su memoria la tétrica imagen de los pokémon legendarios frente a él. Gold no podía evitar dejar de temblar cada vez que lo recordaba e inclusive se le ponía la piel de gallina.

¿Porque rayos ellos aparecieron frente a nosotros de esa manera…?, ughhhh, no comprendo nada de esto…

Una gigantesca oleada de estrés y ansiedad atacó sin piedad los pensamientos de Gold. El además de la infinidad de preguntas que tenía con respecto a los pokémon legendarios, también tenía presente en su memoria las palabras de Silver con respecto al Equipo Rocket y sobre el peligro que involucra continuar viajando por Johto.

El muy bien sabía que cuando fuera el momento adecuado, ayudaría a Silver a luchar contra el Equipo Rocket para evitar que lastimaran a más personas inocentes, a pesar de que eso fuera en contra de los deseos y la promesa que hizo con su padre en Ciudad Goldenrod.

Pero a pesar de todo lo demás, Gold no podía evitar sonrojarse violentamente al recordar con algo de vergüenza las palabras que le dijo a Silver con respecto a proteger a lo que él más amaba. Obviamente en principio se refería a su familia, pero también él deseaba poder proteger a toda costa y de todo peligro a sus queridas y amadas compañeras.

¿Yo las amo? Se preguntó Gold tratando de encontrarle otro significado a sus propias palabras y mirando su reflejo en las turbias aguas de la piscina. S-supongo que era inevitable que empezar a sentir algo por ellas luego de todo lo que hemos pasado…

Desde que Gold empezó su viaje, su único y principal objetivo era ganar todas y cada una de las medallas de gimnasio de la región de Johto y Kanto, pero desde que conoció a Crystal en el laboratorio del profesor Elm y luego cuando por casualidad se reencontró con Kelly en Ciudad Cherrygrove, todos sus objetivo poco a poco fueron cambiando y ahora ganar las medallas y convertirse en campeón de la liga pasaron a segundo plano. Él deseaba más que nada en el mundo poder hacerlas a ambas felices y protegerlas de todo mal que pudiera atentar contra su seguridad. Si tenía que enfrentarse a una malvada organización criminal mundialmente reconocida junto con Silver y a su vez desobedecer a su padre, entonces él lo haría sin titubear.

Gold soltó un exagerado y sonoro suspiro de resignación y luego golpeó con completa frustración el agua de la piscina para intentar liberar estrés y tensión. El odiaba tener que aceptarlo, pero él estaba perdidamente enamorado de sus compañeras de viaje y no sabia que hacer al respecto. Ni siquiera sabía a cuál de ellas escoger o qué respuesta dar.

Quizás lo mejor sería terminar mi viaje y regresar a New Bark junto con mi madre. Exclamó Gold con resignación y melancolía. Quizás Silver y mi padre tienen razón y debería dejar de ponerlas a ellas y a mi en riesgo…

Un par de segundos después y muy para la sorpresa de Gold, la puerta de la habitación principal se abrió y él pudo escuchar la inconfundible voz de Kelly tarareando rítmica y melodiosamente.

¿Gold estás aquí? Pregunto la chica con cierta desesperación buscando a su compañero por toda la habitación con la mirada. ¿Gold… estás en el baño?

Estoy en la piscina. Informa de un grito Gold. ¿No que estabas cenando?

Así es. Afirma rápidamente Kelly mientras abría la puerta corrediza que conectaba la habitación principal con el patio en donde estaba la piscina. Pero estaba muy preocupada por ti porque no quisiste cenar con nosotras y quise venir a ver como estabas…

Ohh… n-no tienes que preocuparte tanto por mí. Solo estoy un poco estresado y deseaba pasar un tiempo a solas para pensar y relajarme un poco…

¿Estresado? Repitió con asombro la rubia y mirando con curiosidad a su compañero. ¿TU ESTRESADO?

O-olvida eso que dije. Ordenó Gold frunciendo el ceño y sonriendo nerviosamente. ¿En donde esta Crystal?, pensaba estaban cenando juntas…

Pues Crystal después de cenar, comenzó a hablar y a hacer teorías con Morty y Eusine sobre la aparición de los pokémon legendarios en la torre quemada. Informó Kelly volviendo a entrar a la habitación principal y cerrando las cortinas. Luego convenció a Sayo para que la ayudara un poco a entrenar, por lo que supongo que ella regresara en un par de horas cuando termine.

Me alegra mucho que por lo menos se lleven bien. Manifestó Gold con una sonrisa y fijando su mirada en la hermosa luna llena que estaba en el cielo. Es gratificante saber que mis compañeras se pueden llevar bien con mis nuevas primas.

Si supieras todo lo que tuvimos que pasa antes de ir a la torre quemada. Murmuró entre dientes y con molestia Kelly. Zuki es diabólica y perversa…

¿Huh… dijiste algo? Pregunta Gold. No pude escucharte.

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna por parte de la rubia. Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del viento y el ulular de uno que otro Hoothoot en las cercanías.

¿Kelly, estas ahi? Pregunto nuevamente Gold fijando su ojos en la puerta corrediza. ¿Kelly…?

¿M-me permitirias acompañarte? Pregunto la rubia un poco sonrojada un par de segundos después al salir de la habitación.

Gold observó de arriba a abajo a la Kelly y automáticamente se ruborizo al percatarse de que ella tenía puesto un atrevido vestido de baño de dos (2) piezas de color rojo, el cual resaltaba increíblemente bien todos y cada uno de sus atributos.

¿Te gusta cómo me queda? Pregunto con nerviosismo y algo de emoción Kelly mientras se quitaba sus anteojos y los colocaba en una silla a un lado de la piscina. Lo compre antes de irnos de Ciudad Goldenrod…

Gold se quedó en silencio y totalmente paralizado admirando la belleza de su compañera. El color rojo definitivamente le hacía resaltar no solo su cuerpo, sino que también su rubia cabellera y por alguna razón que él no podía explicar, la luz de la luna se reflejaba perfectamente en sus curiosos ojos de diferentes colores.

¿Gold, te encuentras bien? Pregunta con preocupación Kelly acercándose un poco más a la piscina y moviendo uno de sus brazos de un lado a otro para hacer reaccionar a su amigo. ¿Gold…?

Ehhh… s-si… me encuentro perfectamente bien. Responde Gold entrecerrando sus ojos y dándole la espalda a su compañera pa evitar observar más de la cuenta. E-estoy bien, s-solo que no creo que seria correcto que nos bañemos juntos…

No le veo lo malo a que nos bañemos en una piscina juntos. Manifiesta enérgicamente Kelly entrando lentamente a la piscina y colocándose a solo un par de metros de Gold. Ahhhh… el agua está deliciosa… la temperatura es perfecta.

N-no me cambies el tema. Exclama Gold luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no voltearse y admirar más la figura de su compañera. Hablo muy en serio, Kelly, no deberíamos-…

Hahaha, no seas así. Responde la rubia con una sonrisa y sacando su lengua. No es como si cambie tanto desde la última vez que me viste así, ¿o si?

C-CLARO QUE SI. Anuncia Gold con el rostro completamente enrojecido mientras se volteaba y observaba de arriba a abajo a la rubia. Ahora eres más…más…

¿Más que? Pregunta Kelly con curiosidad y guiñando uno de sus ojos. D-i-m-e-l-o.

P-p-p-por favor… no me hagas responder a eso… tu bien sabes a lo que me refiero.

Hace un momento tampoco me respondiste cómo me quedaba este traje de baño… Tanto que me costó encontrarlo…

T-t-t-te queda perfecto. Murmuró Gold entre dientes.

¿Huh?, no escuche lo que dijiste…

Q-QUE TE QUEDA PERFECTO.

Kelly se ruborizo ante el cumplido de su compañero y volvió a sonreír dulcemente. Ella amaba con todo su corazón el molestar a Gold y más aún si él terminaba por ruborizarse.

M-muchas gracias. Comentó en voz baja la rubia. Y-yo lo compre especialmente para ti…

Resalta muy bien tu… emm… figura. Confiesa con vergüenza Gold y volviendo a evitar mirar a su compañera. El color rojo te queda perfecto…

Hahaha, eres tan tierno, Gold. Molestarte y provocarte es algo que simplemente no puedo evitar hacer cuando te veo, pero dejando eso a un lado, yo vine aquí para preguntarte sobre algo…

¿Que deseas preguntarme?

Q-quería saber si ya recuerdas algo de lo que pasó en Ciudad Goldenrod antes de que te golpearas la cabeza.

Sinceramente aun no recuerdo nada de eso. Confesó Gold con cierto malestar. ¿Pero por qué lo preguntas?, ¿acaso paso algo entre nosotros?

S-solo era simple curiosidad. Exclamó Kelly sonrojándose un poco y mordiendo con suavidad su labio inferior. N-no pasó nada importante entre nosotros…

¿Estás segura? Pregunta Gold con una pícara sonrisa y mirando fijamente a la rubia.

S-si…

A mi me parece que si paso algo y no deseas decirme…

S-solo olvida eso. Ordenó enérgicamente Kelly. Lo que deseo ahora es que me hables sobre lo que sucedió con Silver esta tarde.

¿Sobre la aparición de los Pokémon legendarios en la torre quemada?

Aja, me gustaría saber qué fue lo que ocurrió con exactitud en ese lugar.

¿Es realmente necesario? Preguntó con cierta molestia Gold exhalando un poco de aire. Ya expliqué varias veces lo que pasó en ese lugar cuando regresamos…

Ahora yo tengo la impresión de que estas ocultando algo. Manifestó Kelly mirando con seriedad a su compañero. Nunca fuiste muy bueno para mentir o guardar secretos.

S-solo me encontré con Silver y hablamos por un par de minutos. Reconoció Gold. Luego aparecieron esos pokémon y después de que se marcharon es que llegaron Morty, Eusine y luego ustedes…

Eso es lo que le contaste a todos cuando llegamos aquí. Exclama Kelly frunciendo el ceño. Pero quiero saber que hablaste con Silver exactamente.

¿Qué tiene que ver lo que hable con Silver?

Pues para empezar el y tu no se soportan y dijiste que hablaron por un par de minutos antes de que aparecieran Raikou, Entei y Suicune. Cuestiono Kelly. Incluso luego de todo lo que pasó y cuando él finalmente se iba, tu saliste de la torre para hablar algo más con el. Eso para mi es algo extraño y de por sí digno de mi interes.

L-lo que hable con él no tiene ninguna relevancia aquí. Proclamó nerviosamente Gold. Solo fueron cosas sin importancia…

Por favor, Gold. Murmuró Kelly al acercarse a su compañero y poniéndose a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo. Solo dime la verdad…

K-kelly… estás demasiado cerca. Informa Gold con timidez y volviendo a ruborizarse. Si alguien nos viera así, pensariamos que nosotros estamos-...

No me importa lo que los demás piensen. Yo solo quiero que me digas la verdad. Admitió la rubia ahora mirando a los ojos a Gold. Desde que regresamos de esa maldita torre has estado actuando extraño y ni siquiera quisiste venir a cenar con nosotras…

Y-yo solo no tenía apetito… es todo. Solo olvidalo.

¿A quien quieres engañar diciendo eso? Preguntó Kelly con molestia mientras arrojaba un poco de agua al rostro de Gold. Hace un momento dijiste que estabas estresado y estoy completamente segura que eso tiene que ver con lo que hablaste con Silver.

Kelly, enserio, solo-…

Tu no eres del tipo de persona que se deja llevar o estresar por sus problemas. Exclamó Kelly con firmeza. Al menos no fácilmente…

Gold permaneció en silencio después de escuchar a Kelly y luego suspiró sonoramente. Él apenas si se podía concentrar en darle una respuesta adecuada, debido a lo nervioso que ella lo podía al tener puesto ese traje de baño y también por lo cerca que ella estaba de él.

S-si el te hizo algo o te lavo el cerebro, yo sería capaz de-...

Se perfectamente bien de lo que eres capaz. Manifiesta rápidamente Gold mirando a Kelly a los ojos y luego abrazándola tiernamente. Yo por eso te amo y me halaga cómo no tienes idea lo mucho que te preocupas por mi, pero es exactamente por eso y mas que me siento de este modo…

Kelly no esperaba tal acción o respuesta por parte de Gold y su corazón se aceleró de manera exagerada cuando lo escucho decir que la amaba. Ella en ese momento se sentía en el paraíso y el poder sentir el calor de su amado alrededor de su cuerpo, la hizo ruborizar, incluso ella podía sentir su respiración en su cuello.

¿T-t-tu… m-me… amas? Repitió Kelly con alegría. ¿Enserio me… amas?

Claro que te amo. Confiesa Gold con el rostro tan rojo como un Scizor y separando su cuerpo del de la rubia. Y-yo te amo a ti y también a Crystal y jamas habia sentido algo como esto. Sinceramente me da pavor el fallarles y no deseo perderlas o que alguien las lastime…

No nos vas a perder ni tampoco alguien nos hará daño. Aseguró Kelly con confianza. Crystal y yo siempre estaremos a tu lado pase lo que pase…

¿Estás completamente segura de eso?

Por supuesto, Gold. Nada ni nadie nos puede separar. Afirmó con alegría Kelly. Además y por si no lo notaste, Crystal está intentando mejorar como entrenadora para poder estar a la par de nosotros.

Gold por segunda vez volvió a permanecer en silencio e inconscientemente sus ojos empezaron a evitar los de Kelly. El simplemente no se sentía del todo digno de mirarla a los ojos, por lo que salió de la piscina, entró a la habitación y se secó el cuerpo con una toalla

¿Gold que es lo que sucede contigo?

¿Huh?

Se nota a simple vista que algo te está torturando por dentro. Alegó Kelly con preocupación también saliendo de la piscina y entrando a la habitación. Si algo te molesta, solo dimelo…

N-no es nada…

Entonces mírame directamente a los ojos y vuelve a decirme eso.

Gold apretó su mandíbula y bajo su triste y melancólica mirada. El dejó que su silencio y sus expresiones hablaran por él.

Gold… ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?, yo te conozco de toda la vida y se cuando algo te preocupa.

Esta bien, de acuerdo. Acepto Gold encogiéndose de hombros y suspirando con resignación. T-tu ganas… te diré lo que me sucede y qué fue lo que me dijo Silver.

Soy toda oídos

Estoy considerando muy seriamente el dejar de viajar y regresar a New Bark por su seguridad…

¿Hablas enserio?

Muy en serio…

P-pero tu sueño es ser el campeón de la liga pokémon y vencer a Red. Exclamó Kelly con angustia. No puedes simplemente rendirte de ese modo y renunciar a todo en este preciso momento cuando ya estamos aquí…

Ya lo se, pero es que cuando hable con mi padre en Ciudad Goldenrod, él quería que yo dejara de viajar…

Y-yo no tenía idea de eso… ¿El lo dijo por el regreso del Equipo Rocket?

Así es. Afirmó Gold. Y hoy cuando me encontré con Silver en la torre quemada, el me aconsejo también que deberíamos de dejar de viajar por Johto por nuestra seguridad.

El es un ex miembro del equipo Rocket, Gold. Manifestó com molestia Kelly y apretando sus puños. EL CASI TE ASESINA EN LAS RUINAS DE ALPH.

Yo recuerdo perfectamente eso, pero de todas maneras todo este asunto es muy preocupante…

¿A qué te refieres?

Que tanto mi padre como él hagan la misma recomendación sobre el tema. Reconoció Gold volviendo a bajar su mirada. Dos personas completamente diferentes dando una misma opinión en el mismo tema…

S-solo olvida lo que te dijo Silver. Propuso Kelly agarrando una de las manos de Gold. Si tu padre igual dejo que siguieras tu viaje, es porque confía en ti y sabe que podemos cuidarnos.

Gold volvió a quedar en silencio y simplemente suspiró sonoramente.

¿Q-qué tal si vamos a ver cómo le va en su entrenamiento a Crystal? Sugiere Kelly tratando de levantar el ánimo de su amado. Podríamos ayudarla y luego si quieres podemos ir al restaurante del hotel para que comas algo y-...

Creo que lo mejor es regresar a New Bark. Exclama Gold interrumpiendo a Kelly en seco, soltándose de sus manos y luego dándole la espalda. No quiero ponerlas más en riesgo con este viaje…

Kelly no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar y miró fijamente a Gold casi sin parpadear. La respiración de la rubia se empezó a agitar y su rostro se puso completamente rojo.

¿C-CÓMO PUEDES PROPONER ALGO COMO ESO? Pregunta Kelly con furia y amargura. T-TÚ NO PUEDES DECIDIR ALGO ASÍ POR NOSOTRAS.

¿Porque te enfadas tanto? Pregunta Gold volviendo a mirarla. No es cómo-...

Antes de que Gold pudiera seguir hablando, Kelly le da un fuerte y sonoro bofetón en una de sus mejillas y luego lo miró con un tan profundo desprecio, que Gold quedó atónito y perplejo. Ella jamás lo había mirado de esa forma y rápidamente se empezó a sentir cómo la peor escoria del mundo.

El Equipo Rocket ya una vez destruyó y separo a mi padre y a mi madre. Informa con lágrimas en los ojos Kelly. Y-yo no quiero que nos separen ahora a nosotros… No hagas esto Gold…

Yo no tenía idea de eso…

YO REGRESE DESDE SINNOH POR TI, GOLD. TU ERES LA UNICA RAZON DEL PORQUE REGRESE A ESTE LUGAR…

Kelly, y-yo…

¿P-podrías dejarme sola por un momento? Pregunta la rubia cerrando sus ojos y secando sus lágrimas. ¿S-si?

L-lo lamento, n-no era mi-…

QUE ME DEJES SOLA. Vuelve a Gritar la rubia fríamente señalando a la puerta. P-por favor, solo vete…

Gold miró por última vez el enrojecido rostro de Kelly y sintió cómo se le revolvía el estómago. El sentia asco hacia sí mismo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía ganas de llorar.

Soy un completo imbécil. Pensó con amargura el de pueblo New Bark mientras se ponía ropa seca y se disponía a salir lo más rápido posible de la habitación. Doi asco…

* * *

 _ **Campo de Batalla del Hotel "Gran Ecruteak", 8:40 P.M**_

* * *

Eevee Shadow Ball (Bola de sombras). Ordenó enérgicamente Crystal apuntando al estrellado cielo.

Inmediatamente y sin titubear, el pequeño y alegre pokémon de pelaje marrón, género enfrente de sí una gran esfera de energía de color negro con púrpura, la cual luego de lanzarla al cielo, esta explotó sonoramente.

Buen trabajo Eevee. Exclamó con felicidad Crystal mientras corría para abrazar a su pokémon. Al fin lo lograste…

Ohhh… nada mal, nada mal. Manifestó Sayo con una gran sonrisa y aplaudiendo. Tu Eevee finalmente logró aprender a utilizar ese ataque en tiempo record. Me asombra el progreso que están demostrando.

Hehehe, todo esto fue gracias a ti, Sayo. Eres una excelente maestra.

Nahh… Tonterías. Exclama Sayo con un poco de vergüenza. No seas tan modesta con Eevee y con tu habilidad como entrenadora.

¿Crees que tengo talento?

Claro que sí. Afirma rápidamente Sayo sin dudarlo. Nuestra batalla en la mañana demostró muchas cosas de ti y sin lugar a duda estoy convencida de que si entrenaras un poco mas, podrias ser igual o incluso más fuertes que Kelly y Gold.

¿Más fuerte que Kelly y Gold? Repitió Crystal inclinando un poco su cabeza, parpadeando rápidamente y con más dudas que asombro. E-eso es un poco difícil de creer…

Pues debes de empezar a creerlo. Ordenó Sayo con firmeza. Se que deseas ser una profesora pokémon al igual que tu padre, pero no se puede negar que en un futuro podrías convertirte también en una poderosa entrenadora si te lo propones.

L-lo tendré en cuenta, pero sinceramente las batallas pokémon no son lo mio…

¿Entonces porque me pediste que te ayudará a entrenar? Preguntó con curiosidad Sayo poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

P-pues… y-yo…

Déjame adivinar, ¿deseas proteger y ayudar a Gold, cierto?. Tu ahora quieres ser fuerte para que el se fije en ti

¿C-cómo lo supiste?

Hahaha, una chica enamorada es cómo leer un libro. Informó Sayo con tranquilidad. Kelly y tu son fáciles de entender por esa razón.

Crystal se sonrojo notablemente, regreso a Eevee a su pokebola y luego se cruzó de brazos. Ella odiaba con todas sus fuerzas ser tan obvia con sus sentimientos, pero no sabía cómo ocultarlos de mejor manera.

Me gustaria saber un poco mas de ti. Anuncio Sayo intentando cambiar de tema al ver lo sonrojada e incómoda que parecía estar Crystal.

¿Cómo que deseas saber?

Hmmmm… para empezar, ¿porque viajas con Gold? Preguntó con curiosidad Sayo. Se supone que los alumnos a profesores pokémon se la pasan encerrados en laboratorios leyendo libros…

Esa es una de las razones del porqué decidí salir de viaje con Gold.

¿Huh?

A mi me encanta mucho leer, pero yo deseaba experimentar algo nuevo y también salir para así recorrer la región de Johto. Informó Crystal. Se que la mayoría de los alumnos e inclusive muchos profesores, incluyendo a mi padre, casi siempre están encerrados en sus laboratorios elaborando teorias o hipotesis, pero yo deseaba hacer algo diferente. Yo lo que realmente deseo es poder ver con mis propios ojos el mundo que me rodea.

Ohhh… claro, entiendo.

Creeme que en este tiempo junto con Gold y Kelly aprendi muchas más cosas de las que quizás hubiera aprendido solo leyendo los libros del laboratorio de mi padre. Agrega Crystal. Se que quizás parezca que hago poca cosa, pero desde que salí de Pueblo New Bark, no hay un solo dia en el que no aprenda algo nuevo.

Me alegro mucho por ti, Crystal. Manifestó Sayo con una sonrisa y dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda. Me llena de alegría saber que estás cumpliendo poco a poco lo que te propusiste.

Aun me falta mucho por aprender, pero se que si continuo en este viaje con Gold y Kelly, entonces podré en un futuro ser una buena profesora pokémon, solo que viajar tanto sin descanso es un poco molesto.

Hahaha, me puedo imaginar por todo lo que tuvieron que pasar. Comentó Sayo con algo de empatía. Debió de ser difícil venir desde New Bark hasta aquí…

No tienes ni idea…

Tengo otra pregunta. Exclama Sayo.

¿Si?

¿Cómo lo tomaron Kelly y tu cuando se dieron cuenta de que la otra tenía intenciones para con Gold?

F-fue algo muy complicado de manejar. Confiesa Crystal con una nostálgica sonrisa. Al principio no tienes idea lo difícil que fue mi relación con Kelly, pero luego y con el pasar del tiempo aprendimos a tolerarnos y a estar en paz por el bien de nuestro viaje y de Gold.

Pobre Gold…

¿Puedes creer que dia y noche nosotras luchamos por su atencion?, inclusive peleábamos por quién dormiría en la misma cama con el…

¿En la misma cama? Repite Sayo mirando fijamente a Crystal y sonriendo de manera exagerada. Interesante…

PARA DORMIR. Reafirma rápidamente Crystal. En la misma cama para SOLO DORMIR.

Aja…

E-en Ciudad Violet todos tuvimos que dormir en la misma habitación y solo habian dos (2) camas y-...

Si claro... entiendo perfectamente. Interrumpe alegremente Sayo guiñando un ojo. Ustedes son más interesantes de lo que pensaba.

Crystal se ruborizó violentamente de solo pensar en todo lo que se tuvo que imaginar Sayo.

En fin, creo que es el perfecto momento para retirarme. Anuncia Sayo estirando un poco su cuerpo. Tengo otras cosas que hacer.

¿Tan pronto te irás? Pregunta con cierta desilusión Crystal. Yo aun no me siento cansada y me gustaría que siguieras ayudándome con mi entrenamiento.

Me encantaría seguir ayudando, pero mi querido y lindo primito está caminando en esta misma dirección. Informo la chica kimono apuntando discretamente a su izquierda. Odiaría interponerme entre ustedes.

¿Las interrumpo? Pregunto Gold un tanto cabizbajo justo al llegar al campo de batalla.

En absoluto. Manifestó Sayo dándole un beso en la mejilla a su primo. Solo ayudaba a Crystal con su entrenamiento.

Ohh…

En todo caso ya tengo que irme. Exclama Sayo caminando rapidamente en direccion a la salida del campo. Los veré mañana a ambos.

Eso fue extraño. Comenta Gold cruzándose de brazos mientras veía a su prima alejarse.

Hahaha, si fue un poco extraño. Acepta Crystal.

¿Que tal te fue en tu entrenamiento?

Pues Eevee aprendió a utilizar Shadow Ball (Bola de Sombras). Informo con alegría Crystal.

Me alegro…

Amm… ¿Gold…?

¿S-si?

Te tengo una gran sorpresa para mañana.

¿Una sorpresa? Repite Gold levantando una de sus cejas.

Así es. Afirma Crystal. Logre reservarte una batalla con el líder de gimnasio de la ciudad.

Oh… Q-que bien…

¿Te sucede algo? Pregunta Crystal mirando con extrañeza a su compañero al verlo tan poco animado. Se supone deberias estar feliz por eso…

Gold soltó un gran y sonoro suspiro y luego le dio la espalda a su compañera.

M-me estas preocupando, Gold… ¿Que hiciste ahora?

Tuve una pelea con Kelly…

¿Pelea pokémon o pelea de discusión?

Pelea de discusión. Confirma con tristeza Gold. Ella se enfado conmigo y me pidió que la dejara sola.

Ya me parecía extraño que ella no estuviera contigo, ¿no me digas que intentaste aprovecharte de ella?

C-CLARO QUE NO. Exclama Gold sonrojándose con molestia y volviendo a mirar a Crystal. ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así?

Hahaha, era solo una broma, pero en todo caso, ella sería la que de seguro aprovecharia para propasarse contigo.

Gold sonrió con tristeza y luego volvió a suspirar con melancolía.

¿Me dirás entonces que fue lo que sucedió?

Es algo complicado de explicar.

Déjame adivinar, ¿es porque estas actuando extraño desde que regresaste la torre quemada, cierto?

S-si…

A ella y a mí nos pareció muy extraño que no quisieras cenar con nosotras. Simplemente preferiste regresar a la habitación y quedarte solo.

No tenía apetito... es todo.

Gold… Ella te conoce desde hace mucho más que yo, pero incluso yo soy capaz de identificar cuando mientes. Informo con seguridad Crystal. Sinceramente eres terrible para mentir…

Tch… Ya lo note.

No dejes que una estúpida pelea te afecte el ánimo.

Crystal…

¿Dime?

¿Qué pensarías si decido que deberíamos regresar a New Bark?

¿A qué viene eso al caso? Pregunta Crystal cruzándose de brazos y mirando con severidad a su compañero.

Solo respondeme…

Pues siendo extremadamente sincera, me enfadaría muchísimo contigo.

¿E-enserio?

Claro que si. Afirmó Crystal. Primero porque no puedes decir por mi si debería regresar o no y segundo porque nosotros ya hemos pasado por muchas cosas como para volver a casa sin haber conseguido nada importante en nuestro viaje. Me dolería tremendamente tener que regresar cuando ni siquiera estamos a mitad de camino para que tú cumplas tu sueño o yo el mío…

¿Pero si te dijera que continuar con nuestro viaje podría ser peligroso?

¿A qué te refieres con peligroso?, ya de por si viajamos solos por toda la región y eso clasifica como peligroso…

No ese tipo de peligroso. Exclama Gold negando con la cabeza. Me refiero más específicamente al Equipo Rocket. ¿No tienes miedo de su regreso?

Por supuesto que tengo miedo, pero no dejaré que ellos me impidan cumplir mis metas. Sería estúpido dejar esto y regresar a New Bark a esconderme bajo la cama porque regresaron.

¿Esa es tu respuesta final?

Esa es mi respuesta final. Afirma Crystal sin titubear.

Gracias por su sinceridad. Necesitaba escuchar eso.

¿Kelly se enfadó porque le sugeriste regresar a New Bark?

Algo así…

Yo también me hubiera enfadado. Agrega Crystal. Ella regreso desde Sinnoh para estar a tu lado.

Lo sé…

Yo solo espero por el bien de los dos (2) que para mañana resuelvan sus diferencias…

¿Por qué lo dices?

Porque mañana su batalla de gimnasio es doble.

¿D-doble? Repite Gold dando un par de pasos hacia atrás. ¿C-cómo que doble?

Kelly y tú contra Morty que es el líder del gimnasio y Eusine que lo ayudara contra ustedes.

¿MORTY ES EL LÍDER DE GIMNASIO?


	31. Gold y Kelly vs Morty y Eusine

_**Comedor del Hotel "Grand Ecruteak" 9:48 A.M**_

* * *

G-gold, te ves terrible. Exclama con asombro y preocupación Zuki al ver las terribles ojeras que presentaba su primo al llegar a la mesa donde estaba sentada junto con Crystal desayunando. ¿Acaso no dormiste bien?

N-no es nada. Informa Gold sin darle importancia a la pregunta de Zuki y sentándose al lado de Crystal. Solo dormí creo que tres (3) o cuatro (4) horas…

Ohhhh… ¿Acaso ustedes-...?

CLARO QUE NO. Aclaró rápidamente Crystal al notar las intenciones de Zuki. E-el estuvo toda la noche entrenando en el campo de batalla para no tener que regresar a la habitación.

¿Para no tener que regresar a la habitación?

Lo encontré dormido en las gradas del campo de batalla hace como media hora atrás. Manifestó con extrema molestia Crystal mientras observaba a Gold de reojo y mordisqueaba un sandwich. EN LAS GRADAS…

Entrenar toda la noche y dormir en las gradas del campo de batalla es un poco… excesivo diría yo. Comenta con angustia Zuki. ¿Está todo bien entre ustedes?

Gold está desquitando su frustración entrenando. Informó Crystal de un suspiro. Si tan solo hubieras regresado a la habitación como te sugerí, todo esto se hubiera resuelto. Kelly lloro toda la noche por tu culpa…

Gold luego de escuchar lo dicho por Crystal, bajó su mirada y apretó con furia los labios. Lo que menos él quería escuchar en ese momento era que Kelly lloro toda la noche por su maldita culpa.

Ayer intente hablar con ella cuando regrese a la habitación, pero estaba demasiado deprimida como para conversar conmigo, pero quizás hoy si podria-...

No hace falta que intervengas. Ordena tajantemente Gold forzando una débil sonrisa. Solo deseo darle su espacio y evitar causar más daño del que ya hice.

Evitar hablar con ella solo empeora las cosas. Pronostica Crysta con amargura. Estoy segura de que todo esto es un gran y estúpido malentendido que podrían resolver ambos disculpándose.

Tengo la impresión de que me perdí de muchas cosas ayer. Comentó ahora Zuki luego de tomar un sorbo de su jugo de manzana. ¿Qué exactamente fue lo que sucedió ayer?

Ayer tu querido primo se peleó con Kelly y ahora no se hablan y básicamente se están evitando el uno al otro cómo Meowths y Growlithes.

Ohhhh… eso explica porque vi a Kelly desayunar sola y con cara de pocos amigos hace unos minutos atrás…

Ambos se están comportando como un par de idiotas. Aseguro con enfado Crystal apuñalando con su tenedor un pedazo de tocino. Ustedes tienen una importante batalla de gimnasio juntos en un par de horas y ni siquiera pueden estar en el mismo lugar o hablarse.

N-no es que no quiera hablarle. Manifestó vagamente Gold con vergüenza. Simplemente deseo darle su espacio tal como ella me lo pidió…

¿A quien deseas engañar diciendo eso? Pregunta retóricamente Crystal. Estás apenado por tu comportamiento y ahora no sabes cómo arreglar las cosas con ella.

Gold volvió a soltar otro suspiro de tristeza y se mantuvo en silencio mirando con melancolía a un pedazo de pan tostado. El muy bien sabía que todo lo que estaba pasando con Kelly era su culpa y que ella tenía todo el derecho de estar molesta por sugerir detener su viaje y regresar a New Bark. Gold simplemente no se sentía digno de buscarla para resolver las cosas. La culpa lo estaba destrozando por dentro y sus dudas poco a poco lo envenenaban con tristeza y desesperación.

Enserio si lo deseas, puedo hablar con ella para que resuelvan todo ahora mismo. Vuelve a insistir Crystal al ver el triste rostro que tenía su compañero. Quizás-...

No es necesario. Asegura Gold. Enserio no tienes que hacerlo…

Gold, ella esta sufriendo por ti y yo sufro al verte de esta manera. Informa Crystal sonrojandose un poco. Si siguen de este modo, entonces no podremos seguir viajar juntos. ¿Acaso eso es lo que quieres?

El de Pueblo New Bark volvió a bajar su mirada y tomó un pedazo de pan y se lo llevó a la boca. Él prefirió dejar que su silencio respondiera.

Yo digo que deberias de hablar con Kelly y resolver todo esto de una buena vez. Sugirió Zuki con un tono serio poco característico en ella. Esta ridícula discusión está destruyendo a su grupo.

Concuerdo con Zuki. Exclamó Crystal enérgicamente. Kelly está sumamente deprimida y se nota que tu también lo estás… incluso yo me siento mal por todo esto.

Ya veré que hago al respecto. Reconoció Gold volviendo a forzar una sonrisa y levantándose de la mesa. Iré a seguir entrenando, así que si me necesitan, ya saben donde encontrarme…

Pero apenas si has comido. Manifestó con preocupación Crystal. T-te desmayaras…

E-estaré bien. Asegura Gold acariciando con ternura la mejilla de Crystal y luego dándoles la espalda a ambas para disponerse a ir al campo de batalla a entrenar un poco más. Las veré más tarde…

Pelear con Kelly le está afectando más de lo que él quiere admitir. Comentó Zuki luego de la repentina partida de su primo. ¿Crees que él estará bien?

Sinceramente no tengo la menor idea. Manifestó con resignación Crystal. Yo jamás lo había visto de esa forma desde que lo conozco, pero lo mejor será que vaya a estar con él…

Déjamelo mejor a mí. Propone Zuki. Yo me encargaré de hablar de Gold y tu mejor enfocare en Kelly,

¿Huh?

Estoy segura de que ella te necesita más que Gold en este momento…

¿Kelly me necesita? Repitió Crystal parpadeando rápidamente e inclinando un poco su cabeza a un lado.

¿Ustedes son amigas, no?

Ehhh… A-algo así. Confiesa Crystal con sinceridad. Diría yo que somos más rivales por el amor de Gold que amigas…

Con más razón creo que deberías ir con ella.

¿Por qué?

Porque tú mejor que nadie puedes entender e imaginar el dolor que ella debe de estar pasando en estos momentos.

Supongo que tienes razón. Acepta finalmente Crystal soltando un gran suspiro de resignación para luego levantarse de la mesa y dejando la mitad de su desayuno en el plato. Iré a hablar con ella entonces…

Eres una gran amiga, Crystal. Exclama Zuki con una malévola sonrisa en sus labios. Estoy segura de que Kelly apreciara esto.

Sé que me arrepentiré. Comenta para sí misma Crystal en voz baja y con tristeza. Esta debería ser mi oportunidad para estar con Gold…

* * *

 _ **Gimnasio de Ciudad Ecruteak, 1:26 P.M**_

* * *

Buenas tardes y bienvenidos. Saluda amenamente Morty, quien estaba tranquilamente sentado en la recepción cuando Gold y Zuki entraron por la puerta principal del gimnasio. Los estaba esperando.

Me disculpo por llegar tarde. Manifiesta un tanto avergonzado Gold mientras miraba la hora en su pokegear. Me quedé un poco dormido luego de volver a entrenar en la mañana y-...

Hahaha, no te preocupes tanto por eso. Comenta con tranquilidad Morty. Crystal y Kelly llegaron hace un par de minutos atrás.

Ohhh…

¿Nervioso? Pregunta Zuki mirando con curiosidad a su primo.

No realmente. Informa Gold negando con la cabeza ante la pregunta. Sinceramente me siento bastante emocionado y tengo completa confianza en mis pokémon…

Buena respuesta, Gold. Comenta Morty observando detenidamente al joven entrenador. Solo espero puedas demostrar lo que dices en batalla.

No tengo tres (3) medallas de gimnasio por nada…

En ese caso, síganme para que podamos empezar cuanto antes con nuestra batalla.

Ordena Morty suspirando. Eusine está un poco... impaciente.

¿Eusine impaciente? Repite Zuki con incredulidad y asombro. Eso es algo nuevo… ¿Acaso estara enfermo?

Yo también me asombré mucho cuando me comentó que estaba esperando esta batalla con emoción. Confesó Morty cruzándose de brazos. Incluso el fue el de la idea de tener una batalla doble por mi medalla cuando Crystal comentó que Kelly y Gold deseaban retar mi gimnasio.

¿Tan raro es que el desee tener una batalla? Pregunta Gold con algo de curiosidad.

Algo así. Dicen a la vez Morty y Zuki.

Ohh… P-pues me asegurare de cumplir con sus expectativas. Afirmó tímidamente Gold.

Posterior a su pequeña charla, Morty guió rápidamente a Gold y a Zuki a la parte de atrás del gimnasio en donde estaba construido el campo de batalla. Ellos al llegar, observaron inmediatamente a Crystal y a Kelly, quienes estaban sentadas cómodamente en las gradas junto con Eusine.

En tan solo cuestión de segundos, el ambiente en el lugar se volvió sumamente tenso cuando finalmente Gold y Kelly cruzaron sus miradas. Ambos entrenadores se sonrojaron con intensidad cuando notaron que se miraban el uno al otro, muy para el desagrado de Crystal.

¿Acaso sucedió algo entre ellos? Pregunta Morty en voz baja a Zuki. ¿Hay algo que tenga que saber?

Hahaha, pelea premarital. Informa sonriendo Zuki. Te explico luego.

Finalmente llegaste, Gold. Exclamó con emoción Eusine levantándose rápidamente de las gradas y yendo a estrechar la mano del de Pueblo New Bark. Estaba esperando con ansias la llegada del entrenador que fue capaz vencer a todas las chicas kimono y también de ver en primera fila a los pokémon legendarios.

Siento llegar tarde. Se disculpa torpemente Gold luego de estrechar la mano de Eusine. M-me quedé un poco dormido…

Menos mal que lograron venir. Comentó Crystal de mala gana al ver a Gold junto con Zuki. Por unos segundos pensé que no llegarian.

Lo importante es que estamos aquí. Exclamó Zuki restando importancia a lo dicho por Crystal mientras se acercaba a las graderías para sentarse.

¿Les parece si empezamos ya? Pregunta ahora Kelly levantándose de las gradas y caminando a donde estaba parado su compañero.

El corazón de Gold se descontroló y empezó a latir con extrema rapidez al estar frente a Kelly. El simplemente no podía mirarla directamente a los ojos. Gold no se sentía digno de hacer tal cosa sabiendo que ella lloró toda la noche por su maldita culpa.

Kelly… yo-…

No tenemos tiempo para esto ahora. Manifestó la rubia en voz baja y forzando una triste sonrisa. Guarda lo que tengas que decirme para cuando termine la batalla, ¿de acuerdo?

No puedo esperar tanto. Murmuró Gold sonrojándose con locura. Es importante lo que-…

Entonces ganemos rápido. Exclama Kelly tomando a Gold de su mano derecha y arrastrándolo a un extremo del campo para iniciar formalmente la batalla. Si tanto deseas hablar conmigo, entonces terminemos con todo esto lo mas rapido posible.

Crystal estaba tan roja como un Scizor y gruñía inconscientemente como un tyranitar hambriento. Ella definitivamente no era buena ocultando sus sentimientos, ya que por una parte se sentía aliviada de que Gold y Kelly estuvieran hablando, pero por otro lado, algo muy dentro de ella quería apartar a la rubia de su amado Gold.

¿Te encuentras bien? Pregunta Zuki al notar lo roja que estaba Crystal. Quieres que-...

S-sobreviviré. Informó Crystal con agresividad y haciendo crujir sus dedos. Es difícil explicar lo que siento en este momento…

Hahaha, eres pésima para ocultar tus celos. Comenta Zuki con una diabólica sonrisa.

Lo sé…

¿Entonces cada uno utilizara un solo pokemon y sin sustituciones? Pregunta Gold.

Es correcto. Afirma alegremente Morty. La batalla solo acabará cuando ambos Pokémon de un mismo equipo no puedan continuar o se rindan.

Está bien por mí. Informa Kelly buscando rápidamente la pokebola de Lucario y posteriormente arrojándola al campo al campo. Empecemos con esto.

Un par de segundos después de la aparición del Lucario de Kelly, Morty y Eusine intercambiaron miradas y luego arrojaron al mismo tiempo las pokebolas de Gengar y Electrode respectivamente.

Hmmm… Gengar es un pokémon de tipo fantasma veneno y Electrode es solo de tipo eléctrico. Se dijo a sí mismo Gold al revisar su pokédex y también quitándose su gorra de la suerte. Supongo que mi mejor opción para complementar al Lucario de Kelly es utilizar a-...

¿Te pasa algo, Gold? Pregunta con preocupación la rubia al ver a su compañero quitarse su preciada gorra.

E-estoy bien. Informa Gold con una tranquila y confiada sonrisa, pero sin mirar a la rubia. Crystal atrapa esto…

¿Huh?, ¿Que atrape que cosa?

Gold, sin siquiera mirar, arrojó con asombrosa precisión su gorra de la suerte a las manos de Crystal en las gradas.

¿Estás seguro de esto? Pregunta Crystal luego de atrapar la gorra y mirando con desconcierto a su compañero.

Totalmente.

¿Porque hiciste eso? Pregunta ahora Kelly casi boquiabierta. T-tu jamas te quitas esa gorra para una batalla…

No necesito de la suerte en esta batalla. Informa Gold al fin lanzando una pokebola al campo de batalla. Todo lo que necesito para ganar ya lo tengo conmigo.

Muy para la sorpresa de todos y cuando finalmente la pokebola que arrojó Gold se abrió en el campo, está reveló al Pokémon volcán conocido como Typhlosion, quien soltó un sonoro rugido y encendió las características llamas de su espalda, las cuales tenían un hermoso color rojo con naranja.

¿Q-quilava evolucionó? Pregunto Crystal sorprendida al ver la nueva forma del Pokémon de Gold.

Ohhhh… Jamás había visto a un Typhlosion de cerca. Exclama Zuki mirando fijamente al pokémon de fuego. Si como Quilava era fuerte, no puedo ni imaginar de lo que será capaz ahora que evolucionó.

¿Con que ahora tienes un Typhlosion? Comenta Kelly mirando con intereses y de arriba a abajo al nuevo pokémon de Gold. ¿Cuándo fue que Quilava evolucionó?

Mientras estaba entrenando en la madrugada…

¿Es por eso que no regresaste a la habitación?

¿No habías dicho que no teníamos tiempo para hablar de esto ahora? Comentó Gold guiñandole un ojo a la rubia. Deberás esperar a que terminemos la batalla.

Esto es diferente. Aseguró la rubia frunciendo el ceño con molestia. No utilices mis palabras en mi contra.

Chicos… ¿podríamos porfavor empezar ya? Pregunta Eusine con impaciencia. Estoy convencido de que pueden resolver sus problemas sentimentales en otro momento.

Lo lamento. Exclamó Kelly con vergüenza y claramente sonrojada.

Les dejaremos atacar primero. Propone Gold con una sonrisa. Tómenlo como compensación por hacerlos esperar tanto.

Hmm… Tu confianza es un realmente insultante, pero si insistes en que ataquemos primero, entonces muchas gracias por el favor. Manifestó Morty claramente ofendido. Gengar Shadow Ball (Bola de Sombras).

Electrode, tu colocate detras de Gengar y empieza a cargar electricidad. Ordenó Eusine.

Gengar rápidamente y sin titubear, género enfrente de sí una gran cantidad de esferas de color negro con púrpura. Electrode por su parte, se coloco inmediatamente detrás de Gengar, para de esa forma empezar a cargando la suficiente electricidad como para paralizar de un solo ataque a sus oponentes.

Yo me encargo de Electrode y tú cúbreme de los ataques de Gengar. Propuso rápidamente Kelly al ver la situación. Debemos separarlos o podríamos tener problemas.

Entendido. Responde enérgicamente Gold. Typhlosion utiliza Flamethrower (Lanzallamas) y cubre a Lucario de los ataques de Gengar.

Lucario Extremespeed (Velocidad Extrema). No permitas que Electrode pueda cargar más electricidad.

Typhlosion haciendo lo dicho por su entrenador, neutralizó sin problemas con su lanzallamas todas y cada una de las bolas de sombra disparadas por Gengar, lo que luego le permitió a Lucario desaparecer de la vista de todos y reaparecer a espaldas del pokémon tipo fantasma y de paso golpear y separar a Electrode de su compañero.

Ohhh… El trabajo en equipo de Gold y Kelly es realmente espléndido. Manifiesta Zuki al ver lo sucedido. Sus movimientos demuestran una perfecta armonía de ataque y defensa.

Tch… Y-yo podría hacerlo mejor con Gold. Exclama Crystal frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos. S-solo me falta practicar y mejorar un poco más como entrenadora…

Typhlosion es nuestra oportunidad. Asegura Gold al ver a Electrode lejos de Gengar. Flame Wheel (Rueda de Fuego).

El pokémon de Gold instantáneamente y utilizando las intensas llamas de su espalda, rodeo completamente su cuerpo en un gran manto de fuego y comenzó a correr en dirección a Electrode para atacar.

No tan rápido. Exclamó Morty al ver a Typhlosion correr para acabar con él pokémon de su compañero. Gengar detenlo con Sludge Bomb (Bomba de Lodo).

Gold luego de escuchar la orden de Morty, soltó una sonora carcajada la cual resonó por todo el campo de batalla muy para el desagrado del líder de gimnasio.

Gold está tremendamente confiado. Comenta Zuki mirando el comportamiento de su primo. Me agrada…

Supongo que su confianza es justificable si están ganando. Teoriza Crystal. Entrenar toda la noche aparentemente le dio buenos resultados.

Typhlosion Quick Attack (Ataque Rápido).

Maldición… Es un ataque doble. Exclama Eusine al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Gold. Electrode colócate nuevamente cerca de Gengar.

Typhlosion aun rodeado de fuego e imitando a la perfección el movimiento realizado por Lucario unos segundos atrás, desapareció de la vista de todos, logrando esquivar sin esfuerzo el ataque de Gengar en el proceso y posteriormente cuando reaparecio, le propinó un limpio y directo golpe al pokémon de Eusine.

Buen trabajo, Typhlosion. Exclaman a la vez Gold y Kelly.

El pokémon de fuego rugió enérgicamente y luego levantó uno de sus pulgares de una de sus patas delanteras en señal de gratitud y victoria.

Grrr… Esto es malo. Comenta Morty con molestia. Ellos están enfocando todo en eliminar a tu pokémon… ¿Puedes hacer algo por eso, Eusine?

Estaba guardando esto para una situación especial, pero creo que ese momento es ahora. Responde Eusine con confianza y tranquilidad. Dejamelo a mi.

¿No me digas que utilizaras…?

Así es amigo mío. Afirma Eusine mirando fijamente a Typhlosion y luego a Gold. No puedo darme el lujo de perder esta batalla… al menos no contra ellos.

Gold, debemos de tener cuidado a partir de ahora. Aconseja Kelly al ver a Eusine tan tranquilo y a Electrode volver a posicionarse detrás de Gengar. Algo se están tramando-…

Typhlosion prepárate para utilizar nuevamente Flamethrower (Lanzallamas) a mi señal. Ordena Gold ignorando por completo lo dicho por Kelly. No podemos darles descanso…

Lo siento mucho mi queridisimo Gold, pero creo que es el momento de detener tus pretensiones en este momento. Informó confiadamente Eusine. Electrode es el momento de hacer uso de toda esa electricidad que cargaste y utiliza ahora Rain Dance (Danza de lluvia)

¿Danza de la lluvia?. Repite Kelly con incredulidad. N-no tengo idea de si eso sea posible aquí dentro, pero de todas formas no puedo dejar que hagas eso… Lucario Aura sphere (Esfera de Aura) contra Electrode.

¿Enserio crees que permitiré que lo interrumpas? Preguntó retóricamente Morty. Gengar Shadow ball (Bola de Sombras).

Lucario sin perder tiempo, junto sus patas delanteras y de entre ellas generó un gran orbe de color azul el cual rápidamente lanza en dirección a Electrode, pero para su mala suerte, Gengar con extrema facilidad detuvo el ataque del pokémon de Kelly con una gran cantidad de bolas de sombras.

Typhlosion Flamethrower (Lanzallamas). Ordenó Gold. Es nuestra oportunidad de acabar con ambos.

Justo antes de que Typhlosion lograra generar y disparar su ataque de fuego, Electrode consiguió liberar toda la electricidad que estaba guardada en su cuerpo y al hacerlo formó en cuestión de segundos una pequeña nube eléctrica dentro del lugar, lo que provocó que empezara a caer una torrencial e inesperada lluvia solo alrededor del campo de batalla y causando que se apagara por completo el fuego de la espalda de Typhlosion.

¿P-pero qué demonios-...?

Ahora tus ataques de fuego no tendrán efecto alguno. Manifestó Morty con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Buen trabajo Eusine y Electrode.

Todo sea por nuestra victoria. Exclama Eusine haciendo una exagerada reverencia. Sin tus ataques de fuego, Typhlosion no puede hacernos daño alguno.

¿Cómo rayos es posible esto? Se pregunta Gold observando con molestia como la lluvia caía alrededor del campo e impedía que su pokémon lograra generar fuego. Creaste lluvia dentro de aquí…

Nada es imposible para alguien que ha dedicado muchos años de su vida investigando sobre Raikou, Entei y Suicune. Informa Eusine con orgullo y seriedad. Por más de diez (10) años busque y trate de encontrar a esos pokemon para que ahora TÚ con solo aparecer y entrar a la torre quemada pudieras verlos en su majestuoso regreso.

¿Así que por esa razón querías tener una batalla contra mí? Pregunta Gold. ¿Solo porque esos pokemon aparecieron frente a mi?

¿SOLO POR QUE ESOS POKEMON APARECIERON FRENTE A TI? Repite evidentemente enojado y ofendido Eusine. Quizás para ti no sea la gran cosa, pero para mí esto lo es todo.

Yo no pedí que ellos aparecieran frente a mí. Responde Gold. Entiendo tu frustración, pero no es algo que yo pudiera controlar…

Tienes razón. Afirma Eusine tratando recuperar la compostura. Ahora solo me queda vencerte aquí y ahora para demostrar mi valor a esos pokemon. Incluso ellos podrían aparecer frente a mí…

Nosotros también tenemos sueños y metas. Manifiesta Kelly quitándose sus anteojos. Ganar aquí y ahora significa conseguir otra medalla y estar un paso más cerca de entrar a la liga pokémon el otro año.

Entonces demuestren que son dignos de mi medalla. Propone Morty. Gengar Shadow Ball (Bola de Sombras).

Lucario esquiva sus ataques utilizando Extreme Speed (Velocidad Extrema).

Tu también Typhlosion, esquiva sus ataques usando Quick attack (Ataque Rápido).

Gengar por enésima vez en el dia, género frente a él una gran cantidad de esferas de color negro con púrpura y sin descanso, empezó a arrojarlas una por una intentando causar daño a los pokémon de Gold y Kelly, pero sin éxito alguno.

Sigan así. Ordena Gold al ver lo fácil que Typhlosion y Lucario esquivaban los ataques de Gengar. Acérquese lo suficiente y luego-...

Jaque mate. Exclama Eusine chasqueando sus dedos. Electrode Thunder (Trueno) ahora.

El pokémon de tipo eléctrico sonrió y luego se desprendió un potente rayo desde la nube de lluvia, la cual impactó directamente en Lucario y en Typhlosion, muy para la sorpresa de sus entrenadores.

Buen trabajo Gengar. Manifiesta Eusine. Los distrajiste lo suficiente como para que el ataque de Electrode pudiera darles.

¿L-lucario… estas bien? Pregunta Kelly.

Typhlosion y Lucario, luego ataque a duras penas se levantaron luego de ser conectados de esa forma por el potente rayo que salió sin previo aviso de la nube.

¿Qué demonios fue eso? Pregunta Gold mirando con molestia a la nube que estaba encima de ellos. ¿Cómo fue que-...?

Eso fue mi carta de la victoria. Informa Eusine. Esa nube es en teoría una extensión de Electrode y ayuda a los ataques eléctricos a tener total precisión y cobertura en el campo de batalla.

En otras palabras, ustedes no pueden escapar de sus ataques. Agrega Morty. Aceptó que sus pokemon son rápidos, pero no son más rápidos que la velocidad de un rayo.

Este es el momento perfecto si desean rendirse. Propone Eusine. Comprendería si lo hacen…

Si otro rayo les da a nuestros pokémon, no creo que puedan volver a levantarse. Comenta Kelly al ver lo lastimados que estaban Lucario y Typhlosion. Debemos deshacernos de esa nube cuanto antes o perderemos…

Creo que tengo una idea de cómo lograrlo. Informó Gold observando a Morty y a Eusine. Ellos ahora mismo están totalmente confiados en su victoria, pero si pasara algo que ellos no se esperan, entonces eso podría ayudarnos a ganar…

¿De qué estás hablando? Pregunta ansiosa y nerviosamente Kelly. ¿Qué puede pasar que ellos no se esperan?

Hablo de que Typhlosion pueda atacarlos con fuego…

¿Atacarlos con fuego? Murmura la rubia observando a Typhlosion. Pero la lluvia imposibilita esa opción, Gold. Además, si nosotros intentamos algo, Electrode simplemente utilizaría esa nube para atacarnos nuevamente con otro rayo.

Se nota que Electrode está sumamente agotado luego de realizar ese ataque, por lo que no es algo que él puede hacer constantemente o sino ya lo hubiera hecho. Teorizo rápidamente Gold. Diria que quizas tenemos dos (2) o tres (3) minutos más hasta que pueda volver a atacarnos de nuevo y terminar con nosotros.

Comprendo lo que dices, pero aun no entiendo como podrás utilizar el fuego de Typhlosion…

Es algo que practique ayer, pero…

¿P-pero?

Es algo que solo funciona de vez en cuando. Informó Gold forzando una sonrisa. Básicamente si Typhlosion no puede utilizar eso, entonces perderemos…

¿Entonces así se acabará todo? Simplemente perderemos…

Kelly… ¿confías en mí?

Claro que sí confío en ti, Gold. A pesar de todo lo que sucedió ayer entre nosotros, y-yo jamás deje o dejare de confiar en ti.

Entonces ordenale a Lucario distraer a Gengar y a Electrode por unos segundos y te prometo que ganaré esta batalla.

No sé qué rayos harás, pero espero sepas lo que haces…

Ya lo veras, Kelly. Solo confía en mí…

Muy bien… Lucario Aura Sphere (Esfera de Aura)

Su determinación es realmente admirable. Comenta Morty. Pero una cosa es determinación y otra muy diferente es ser obstinado. Gengar protege a Electrode con Shadow Ball (Bola de Sombras).

Typhlosion… este es el momento amigo. Todo lo que practicamos ayer lo tenemos que poner a prueba ahora, así que ya sabes que hacer.

El pokémon de fuego miró a su entrenador, sonrió y asintió enérgicamente.

Typhlosion quiero que enciendas tu fuego ahora.

Es inútil. Informa confiadamente Eusine. La lluvia no te permite utilizar tus ataques de fuego o que él pueda encender el fuego de su espalda.

Eso ya lo veremos. Manifiesta Gold. Si me rindo ahora, entonces me estaría fallando a mí mismo y a mis pokemon…pero muy en especialmente le estaría fallando a Kelly, Crystal y a toda mi familia que confía en mí…

Zuki sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su primo, mientras que Kelly y Crystal se sonrojaron enormemente.

TYPHLOSION AHORAAA. Grita enérgicamente Gold. ENCIENDE TU FUEGO.

El pokémon de Gold rugió con furia y poco a poco de su espalda empezaron a generarse pequeñas chispas de fuego, muy a pesar de la torrencial lluvia que caía a su alrededor.

Esto es imposible. Exclama Morty al mirar lo sucedido. Se supone el no debería ser capaz de poder generar fuego… ¿Que demonios esta pasando aqui?

Eusine dijo que nada es imposible para el por qué dedicó muchos años de su vida a investigar a los pokemon legendarios… en ese caso yo digo que nada es imposible para mí ni para mis pokémon porque nuestro sueño es ganar la liga pokémon.

No compares tu sueño con mis años de esfuerzo. Manifiesta Eusine enfurecido. N-no es lo mismo…

Poco a poco el fuego de la espalda de Typhlosion empezó a conseguir mas y mas tamaño hasta finalmente volver a la normalidad, pero en vez de tener la habitual tonalidad roja con naranja, ahora tenía un color azul incandecente.

¿F-f-fuego azul? Pregunta Crystal levantándose de su asiento ¿Qué rayos está pasando?

N-no tengo la menor idea. Agrega Zuki mirando con asombro al pokémon de su primo. El único pokémon que conozco que cambia el color de su fuego a azul es Charizard cuando mega evoluciona a su forma X, pero jamás había visto a otro pokémon cambiar el color del fuego aparte de él…

G-gengar Focus Blast. Ordena Morty con disgusto. Acaba con Typhlosion ahora.

NO LO PERMITIRÉ. Informa Kelly. Lucario interceptalo con Aura Sphere (Esfera de Aura).

Ambos ataque al colisionar en medio del campo produjeron una pequeña explosión la cual dejó el lugar con una espesa cortina de humo que junto con la lluvia imposibilitaba la visibilidad en el lugar.

Kelly, dile a Lucario que se mueva a la derecha. Ordena Gold colocándose sus característicos goggles. Acabaré esto de una vez por todas.

Lucario ya lo escuchaste. Exclama rápidamente la rubia. Muévete a tu derecha ahora.

Typhlosion demuestrales el fruto de tu entrenamiento. Manifiesta Gold. Flamethrower (Lanzallamas) a toda potencia.

Typhlosion aprovechando la poca visibilidad gracias al humo junto con la lluvia, lanzó una enorme llamarada de fuego de color azul con tanta intensidad y potencia que desintegró la nube de lluvia junto con todo el agua que estaba aun cayendo a su alrededor golpeando a su paso a Gengar y a Electrode dejándolos fuera de combate.

¿Ganamos? Se pregunta Kelly al ver inconscientes a los pokémon de Morty y Eusine del otro lado del campo. ¿En serio ganamos?

Ganamos. Afirma con alegría y algo de incredulidad Gold mientras se dejaba caer al mojado suelo. Hahaha, no puedo creer que eso resultara…

P-pero mi estrategia… ¿C-cómo es posible esto?. Se pregunta a sí mismo Eusine con frustración y melancolía. N-no comprendo… simplemente no logro entenderlo… s-se suponía que no podrías utilizar tus ataques de fuego…

Tu estrategia fue asombrosa y casi perfecta en todo sentido. Informa Gold aun acostado en el mojado suelo y cerrando sus agotados ojos. Jamás pensé que se pudiera crear una nube dentro de un lugar cerrado o que se pudiera utilizar para atacar de esa forma.

Gold tiene razón sobre lo que dijo. Agrega Kelly con alegría. Hiciste lo imposible posible y no debes sentirte mal por esto.

Odio tener que aceptarlo, pero creo que comienzo a ver y entender porque los pokémon legendarios aparecieron frente a ti, Gold. Confesó Eusine con resignación y regresando a Electrode a su pokebola. Tu valor es algo impresionante y tu fuerza de voluntad proviene del amor que les tienes a tus compañeras…

Lo que ambos demostraron en el campo de batalla es digno de admirar. Comenta ahora Morty regresando a Gengar a su pokebola. No tengo idea de cómo pudiste utilizar tus ataques de fuego nuevamente bajo la lluvia, pero eso les dio la victoria.

Debo decir que me produce mucha curiosidad saber cómo lograste hacerlo. Exclama Eusine con gran interés. Jamás había visto que el color del fuego de un Typhlosion cambiará de color.

Yo también deseo saber sobre eso. Manifiesta Crystal al bajar de las gradas junto con Zuki y caminando en dirección a Gold y Kelly.

Un suceso de este tipo merece ser explicado. Agrega Zuki. ¿Cómo fue que lo lograste?

Eso puede esperar. Informa Kelly acostándose en el suelo junto a Gold y abrazándolo. Gold y yo tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar.

Grrr… D-deja de abrazar a mi Gold. Exclama furiosa Crystal también acostándose en el suelo. El es mío.

N-no de nuevo…


	32. Visiones

_**Gimnasio de Ciudad Ecruteak, 1:51 P.M**_

* * *

Debo decir que me produce mucha curiosidad saber cómo lograste hacerlo. Exclama Eusine con gran interés. Jamás había visto que el color del fuego de un Typhlosion cambiará de color.

Yo también deseo saber sobre eso. Manifiesta Crystal al bajar de las gradas junto con Zuki y caminando en dirección a Gold y Kelly.

Un suceso de este tipo merece ser explicado. Agrega Zuki. ¿Cómo fue que lo lograste?

Eso puede esperar. Informa Kelly acostándose en el suelo junto a Gold y abrazándolo. Gold y yo tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar.

Grrr… D-deja de abrazar a mi Gold. Exclama furiosa Crystal también acostándose en el suelo. El es mío.

N-no de nuevo…

Chicas por favor contrólese un poco. Ordena Zuki levantando del suelo a ambas chicas y luego separándolas de Gold. Este definitivamente no es el momento para que gasten su energía de ese modo…

G-gracias Zuki. Comenta evidentemente sorprendido Gold al incorporarse del mojado suelo. Al menos tú no eres participe de sus-…

Pueden utilizar toda esa energía con Gold, cuando estén a solas en su habitación. Interrumpe la menor de las chicas kimono sonriendo malévolamente. Les recomiendo que-…

N-NO LES DES IDEAS. Ordena con desesperación Gold mirando a su prima con molestia. P-pensaba que eras diferente…

Hahaha, vamos chicos, contrólese hasta que regresen al hotel. Propone Morty con una enorme sonrisa. No quiero que malogren la reputación y santidad de mi gimnasio…

Opino igual. Agrega Eusine poniendo su mano en su mentón. Aunque en este momento mi único interés es saber el secreto del fuego azul de Typhlosion.

Supongo que les debo una explicación sobre eso. Manifiesta Gold rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Así es. Afirma Morty cruzándose de brazos y mirando con interés al pokémon de Gold. Nunca antes en mi vida había visto algo similar. Al menos no de un pokémon no megaevolucionado…

Ammm… Sinceramente lo único que hice ayer fue entrenar hasta el cansancio con todos mis Pokémon durante la noche hasta quedarme dormido…

¿Entonces simplemente entrenaste y así tu Quilava evolucionó en Typhlosion? Repite Eusine con incredulidad y parpadeando varias veces.

Así es. Afirma instintivamente Gold. Gracias a ese entrenamiento, también mi Poliwhirl evolucionó en Politoed.

A pesar de mis protestas, el simplemente no quiso regresar a la habitación conmigo para descansar o arreglas las cosas con Kelly. Exclama indignada Crystal frunciendo el ceño. Eres demasiado terco cuando te lo propones…

Lo siento. Responde Gold observando tanto a Crystal como a Kelly. Simplemente necesitaba estar solo y de paso aproveche para distraer mi mente entrenando. Se que soy bastante terco…

No te preocupes por eso y simplemente olvidemos todo ese estúpido asunto. Manifestó Kelly con tranquilidad y tratando de no mirar a Gold. Ambos necesitábamos un momento a solas para reflexionar…

Chicos lamento interrumpir su pequeño problema amoroso, pero eso no responde por qué el cambio momentáneo de color del fuego Typhlosion. Informa Eusine. ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento realizaste para que ocurriera eso?

N-no hice nada fuera de lo ordinario. Comenta Gold regresando finalmente a Typhlosion a su pokebola y luego sentándose en las gradas. Al menos no que yo recuerde.

Hmmm… Lo único que sabemos hasta el momento es que el cambio en el color del fuego tiene directa relación con que Typhlosion pudiera atacar utilizando su fuego bajo la lluvia. Menciona Morty. La clave de todo esto es descifrar porque el cambio en el color.

No tengo una respuesta clara para lo que sucedió. Confesó Gold un tanto apenado. Simplemente durante mi entrenamiento el fuego de la espalda de Typhlosion cambio de color de un momento a otro y fue cuando decidí intentar dominarlo y practicarlo después de ver lo potentes que se volvían sus ataques de fuego.

Creo que conozco el motivo. Interviene y asegura Crystal con algo de seguridad. Analizándolo detenidamente creo que es bastante sencillo el motivo del cambio de color del fuego y porque Typhlosion podía atacar bajo la lluvia.

Ilumínanos entonces. Propone Kelly cruzándose de brazos. Somos todos oídos.

Mi hipótesis se basa en que Typhlosion aumentó la temperatura de su cuerpo a niveles por encima de lo regular para un pokémon de su especie y así pudo volver a generar fuego en condiciones que por lo general no son propiciar para eso.

¿Ósea que simplemente Typhlosion calentó lo suficiente su cuerpo como para que el agua a su alrededor no le afectará? Pregunta Zuki con incredulidad.

Exactamente. Responde Crystal con emoción y asintiendo. El cambio en el color del fuego se debe muy probablemente al aumento descontrolado en la temperatura del cuerpo de Typhlosion.

Creo que lo que dices tiene sentido. Comenta Eusine. Si Typhlosion aumentó su temperatura corporal, entonces simplemente la lluvia se evapora al tocar su cuerpo y lo dejaría volver a utilizar sus ataques de fuego sin problemas…

A veces olvido lo inteligente y observadora que eres. Comenta Gold levantándose nuevamente de las gradas y dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda a Crystal. Cada día me sorprendes más.

No es nada. Responde Crystal sonrojándose un poco y devolviéndole la gorra de la suerte a Gold. Quizás en la noche podríamos hacer una que otra prueba más para investigar mejor sobre sí estoy en lo correcto en mi teoría sobre Typhlosion…

Me parece bien. Acepta Gold volviendo a colocarse su gorra. Supongo que no estaría mal averiguar más y quizás de esa forma pueda aprender a dominar ese estado.

Cuenten conmigo para ayudarlos. Exclama Zuki.

Igual conmigo. Agrega Kelly. ¿Pero les parece si regresamos al hotel cuanto antes? Me encantaría ponerme ropa limpia y seca…

Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Comenta Gold observando lo húmeda que estaba toda su ropa. También me encantaría comer algo… muero de hambre.

Hahaha, eso te pasa por no cenar ayer y no desayunar mucho hoy en la mañana. Comenta Zuki con molestia y mirando con algo de compasión a su primo. Tienes suerte de no haberte desmayado en medio del combate.

Soy más resistente de lo que aparento. Comenta Gold sonriendo.

No olviden sus medallas. Exclama Morty entregándole a Gold y a Kelly su respectiva medalla. Ahora están más cerca de conseguir su sueño.

Muchas gracias. Responden al unísono ambos entrenadores.

Supongo que es el momento adecuado para retirarnos. Manifiesta Zuki observando a Morty y Eusine. ¿Irán a visitar en la noche a Naoko y a Miki?

Muy probablemente. Responde rápidamente Eusine. Dentro de un par de días volveré a Kanto para visitar a mi familia y reunirme con el profesor Oak, por lo que deseo aprovechar todo el tiempo que pueda para estar con Miki antes de regresar.

¿Y tu Morty? Pregunta Zuki. ¿Irás a ver a Naoko?

Si mi batalla programada para el final de la tarde no se extiende demasiado, entonces definitivamente también iré. Comenta Morty un poco sonrojado.

¿El entrenador de los ojos de mil millas esta sonrojado? Exclama con sorpresa Zuki al ver lo rojas que estaban las mejillas del líder de gimnasio. Esto sí que es nuevo…

¿El entrenador de los ojos de mil millas? Repite Gold con curiosidad y levantando una de sus cejas. Ese apodo sí que es… original.

Es el apodo por el que varios conocen a Morty por su peculiar habilidad. Informa Eusine mirando de reojo a su amigo.

No es un apodo que me agrade mucho. Confiesa Morty soltando un sonoro suspiro. Pero así es como muchos me conocen…

¿Peculiar habilidad? Ahora repite Kelly con interés. ¿A que se refieren con peculiar habilidad?

Yo… amm… básicamente tengo visiones de posibles eventos del futuro…

¿Posibles eventos del futuro? Repite ahora Crystal con obvia incredulidad. ¿Es posible eso?

Claro que es posible. Afirma Morty un tanto ofendido. Solo que es algo bastante complicado…

¿Eres una especie de psíquico entonces? Pregunta ahora Gold. Ese tipo de habilidad sería muy útil para las batallas…

Hahaha, me temo que mis visiones solo funcionan para predecir eventos que no tienen directa relación conmigo. Responde Morty con tristeza y algo de decepción. Mis visiones sirven básicamente para ayudar a las demás personas, pero no para mí mismo…

Que conveniente. Comenta ahora Kelly. Realmente conveniente…

Mis visiones son bastante limitadas y duran solo un par de segundos. Informa rápidamente Morty. Lastimosamente no es algo que yo puedo controlar a voluntad y solamente tengo estas visiones cuando observó algo o a alguien o incluso cuando toco algo que tiene relación con la persona que estará involucrada en el suceso…

Soy un poco escéptica con este tipo de cosas. Asegura honestamente Crystal. Mi lado científico no me permite creer en estas cosas con facilidad.

Sé que es algo difícil de creer, pero lo que Morty dice es la verdad. Interviene enérgicamente Zuki. Gracias a sus predicciones, yo estoy con vida y aquí con ustedes…

¿A qué te refieres con eso? Pregunta Gold con curiosidad.

P-pues… hace un par de años atrás, mi madre junto con mi padre salieron de vacaciones a la Región de Unova, por lo que aprovechando su ausencia, decidí irme a explorar el interior de la montaña Mortar al este de aquí ya que siempre escuche lo peligroso que era ese lugar y deseaba poner a prueba mis habilidades como entrenadora junto a Sylveon…

¿Qué pasó luego? Pregunta ahora Kelly sin despegar los ojos de Zuki.

Me aleje demasiado del camino principal y cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde y termine perdida. Confesó con vergüenza y algo de amargura Zuki. Dentro de ese lugar no tenía señal para utilizar mi pokegear para llamar a mis hermanas, así que mi única opción era intentar encontrar el camino de regreso por mi cuenta…

Como era de esperar, sus hermanas buscaron a Zuki por toda la ciudad luego de que ella desapareciera sin dejar rastros. Intervino Morty soltando un largo suspiro en el proceso. Como último recurso, Naoko me busco a mí y me entregó un viejo kimono de Zuki, lo que me ayudó a tener una visión de donde ella estaba y al final pudimos encontrarla sana y salva cerca de la parte de la montaña que conecta con Ciudad Mahogany.

Yo prácticamente le debo mi vida a Morty. Comenta Zuki abrazando por sorpresa al rubio líder de gimnasio. Siempre le estaré eternamente agradecida por ayudar a encontrarme…

Hahaha, n-no fue nada. Responde Morty claramente apenado y sonrojándose un poco. Mi satisfacción y felicidad es poder utilizar mis habilidades para ayudar a los demás.

Desde que conozco a Morty hace más de diez (10) años atrás, siempre intente buscarle una explicación logica y cientifica a sus visiones, pero sin ningún resultado importante. Informa Eusine encogiéndose de hombros. Al final simplemente acepte que hay cosas que la ciencia no puede explicar.

Supongo que quizás sí hay cosas que no se pueden explicar con la ciencia… por el momento. Comenta Crystal con resignación.

Chicos… enserio lamento interrumpir el momento, pero me gustaría regresar al hotel para cambiarme de ropa. Informa Kelly abrazándose a sí misma y temblando un poco. Me estoy congelando…

Hahaha, en marcha entonces. Exclama Zuki con una sonrisa y mirando a Morty y a Eusine. Con su permiso nos retiramos.

Chicas antes de que se retiren, ¿nos prestan a Gold? Pregunta Eusine mirando fijamente al entrenador de New Bark. Deseamos hablar con él en privado.

¿Desean hablar con Gold en privado? Repite Kelly levantando una de sus cejas.

Así es…

Hmmm… de acuerdo. Responde Gold con tranquilidad. Ustedes tres (3) regresen al hotel y yo cuando termine aquí, las buscaré en el hotel para almorzar juntos…

P-pero, Gold…

Nos vamos al hotel. Informa Crystal interrumpiendo a la rubia y tomándola por uno de sus brazos. Debemos respetar su privacidad.

Gracias. Responde Eusine haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Les prometo no retendremos a Gold por demasiado tiempo…

Más les vale. Responde Crystal agresivamente dándoles la espalda y luego arrastrando a Kelly a la salida junto con Zuki.

¿De qué desean hablar conmigo que tiene que ser en privado? Pregunta el entrenador de New Bark luego de que salieran sus compañeras del gimnasio. ¿Acaso sucede algo?

Hahaha, creo bastante obvio de lo que deseamos hablarte. Interviene Morty con una sonrisa. Eres terrible para mentir.

¿Enserio creíste que nos creeriamos que entrenaste solo ayer en la noche? Pregunta retóricamente Eusine. Estoy seguro que ellas también notaron que mentiste, pero no quisieron decir nada al respecto…

Gold bajó su mirada, apretó sus puños y permaneció en silencio ante lo dicho por Eusine.

¿Por qué mentir? Pregunta Morty con curiosidad. ¿Qué ganas con hacerlo?

Tengo mis razones. Respondió de manera fría y agresiva Gold. Es algo complicado…

No soy quien para entrometerme o comprender tus asuntos. Comenta Eusine mirando fijamente a Gold. Pero no deberías mentirles si tanto te importan y las quieres como dices…

Guardarles secretos a las personas que quieres nunca termina bien. Agrega ahora Morty. Muchas veces este tipo de situaciones traen problemas.

Tch… Como dije, es complicado de explicar y enserio apreciaria que no les digan nada al respecto.

No te preocupes, Gold. Manifiesta tranquilamente Eusine. Nosotros no diremos nada. Nuestros labios están sellados.

Tienes nuestra palabra. Asegura Morty con una cálida sonrisa. Solo queríamos dejarte en claro que ellas deben de saber que no entrenaste solo ayer por la noche…

T-tomaré sus palabras en cuenta. Informa Gold un poco avergonzado. En todo caso lamento haber mentido…

No te preocupes por eso. Responde Eusine restándole importancia. Comprendemos que debes tener tus motivos, pero dejando eso atrás no te pedimos que te quedaras para hablar solamente sobre eso…

¿Entonces de que más querían hablar conmigo?

Es sobre una visión que tuve y creo que te involucra a ti. Informa Morty cruzándose de brazos. Bueno… mas bien diria que te "involucra" a ti en un futuro no muy lejano…

¿Una visión… que me involucra a mi?

Al principio no estaba seguro de quienes eran las personas que aparecieron en mi visión, pero ahora tengo completa seguridad de que tú eras una de esas personas. Informó con preocupación Morty.

¿Qué sucede en esa visión? Pregunta Gold con algo de nerviosismo.

Primero sucede el despertar de Raikou, Entei y Suicune…

Cosa que ya sucedió ayer. Interviene rápidamente Eusine. El pelirrojo y tú presenciaron un suceso único en la torre quemada y no fue simple casualidad.

Luego vi el regreso de Ho-oh y Lugia trayendo fuego y destrucción a la región de Johto…

Gold se quedó frío ante la noticia. ¿Acaso Morty dijo fuego y destrucción?

Por último, vi a cinco (5) jóvenes que intentaban detener a Ho-oh y a Lugia.

Morty cree que "tú" eres una de estas personas. Informa Eusine apuntando con su dedo índice a Gold.

¿Yo...? Pregunta Gold con incredulidad y algo de miedo. ¿Porque yo estaría involucrado en algo así?

Porque tú presenciaste en primera fila el regreso de los Pokémon legendarios a la torre quemada. Argumenta Morty. No es simple casualidad que tú estuvieras en ese lugar precisamente ayer junto a tu amigo. Las casualidades no existen…

También creemos que el pelirrojo está involucrado en la visión de Morty. Teoriza Eusine.

Todo esto que me están diciendo es un poco difícil de creer y digerir…

Sé que no es algo fácil. Acepta Morty acercándose a Gold y dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro. Pero…

¿Pero? Repite Gold mirando como Morty de un momento a otro se quedaba en completo silencio y sus ojos se volvían completamente blancos.

Oh uh… esto es malo. Exclama Eusine cruzándose de brazos.

¿Qué le está sucediendo? Pregunta Gold.

Él está teniendo otra visión en este preciso momento. Informa Eusine mirando con algo de preocupación a su amigo.

Pocos segundos después, Morty empieza a jadear como si le faltara el oxigeno en sus pulmones y cae estrepitosamente de rodillas al suelo. Sus ojos rápidamente pasaron de estar blancos a su color normal.

¿T-te encuentras bien? Pregunta Gold tratando de ayudar al líder de gimnasio a levantarse nuevamente. T-toma mi mano…

E-estoy bien. Respondió cortantemente Morty alejando la mano de Gold. P-puedo levantarme yo mismo…

¿Qué viste? Pregunta Eusine con interés. ¿De quién o qué fue tu visión esta vez?

* * *

 _ **Hotel "Grand Ecruteak", Cuarto A-30, 2:10 P.M**_

* * *

¿Soy la única que noto que Gold nos mintió descaradamente en el gimnasio? Pregunta Kelly con algo de molestia desde el interior del baño. El es terrible para mentir…

El tendrá sus razones para haberlo hecho. Asegura Zuki, quien estaba cómodamente acostada en una de las camas de la habitación mirando con atención el televisor. Quizás el mintió porque no quería revelarle el secreto del fuego azul de Typhlosion a Morty y a Eusine.

No creo que sea esa la razón. Comenta con algo de preocupación Crystal al sentarse a un extremo de la otra cama. Creo que más bien, él no quería revelar algo sobre el entrenamiento que realizó… quizás el entreno con alguna otra persona y no desea que sepamos.

Esto definitivamente es muy extraño. Exclama Kelly. Pero más extraño aún es que Morty y Eusine querían hablar a solas con Gold…

Lo más probable es que querían hablar cosas de chicos. Teoriza Crystal tímidamente. Pero de todas formas coincido en que todo esto es muy extraño.

No resolveremos nada especulando cosas aquí. Exclamó enérgicamente la menor de las chicas kimono. Propongo que hagamos algo para pasar el rato mientras regresa Gold.

¿Qué sugieres entonces? Preguntó Crystal. ¿Que tienes en mente?

Podríamos ir al campo de batalla del hotel y seguir con tu entrenamiento. Propone Zuki apagando la televisión de la habitación. O podríamos salir de compras…

Ir de comprar suena como una excelente idea. Manifiesta Crystal con algo de emoción. Pero creo que tardaríamos demasiado.

Voto por ir al campo de batalla a entrenar. Exclama Kelly finalmente saliendo del baño y arrojando la ropa mojada en un pequeño sesto. Podemos ir de comprar mañana por la mañana…

¿T-tú quieres entrenar? Pregunta con sorpresa Crystal mirando con curiosidad y asombro a la rubia. ¿A que debemos esto?

Por nada en especial. Informa Kelly dándoles la espalda a Crystal y a Zuki. Simplemente tengo deseos de entrenar un poco…

Tú también eres pésima para mentira. Manifiesta Zuki levantándose de la cama y sonriendo malvadamente. Es obvio que no quieres ser superada por Gold y-…

Solo vamos al campo de batalla. Grita Kelly con la cara completamente roja y tomando su bolso con sus pokebolas.

Hahaha, creo que alguien está un poco susceptible. Exclama Crystal caminando a la puerta de la habitación y riéndose de la reacción de su compañera.

* * *

 _ **Campo de Batalla, "Hotel Gran Ecruteak", 2:18 P.M.**_

* * *

Por suerte el campo está libre. Exclamó con alivio Kelly al llegar al lugar junto con Zuki y Crystal y ver que estaba completamente vacío. Podremos entrenar libremente.

¿Qué hacemos primero? Pregunta Crystal mirando a Zuki. Ayer practique junto con Sayo cómo utilizar Shadow ball (Bola de Sombras) con Eevee…

Podríamos hacer que evolucione tu Eevee. Propone con emoción Zuki. ¿Tienes en mente que evolución deseas para ella?

En realidad aun no he pensado en eso. Confiesa Crystal un poco apenada y cruzándose de brazos. Son demasiadas opciones para elegir…

Ya pensaremos en eso luego. Manifiesta Zuki. ¿Qué tal si practicas nuevamente como utilizar Shadow Ball (Bola de Sombras)?

Me parece una buena idea. Acepta Crystal lanzando la pokebola de Eevee al campo y colocandose a un extremo de este. Tengo muchos deseos por mejorar como entrenadora.

¿Kelly nos ayudas un poco? Pregunta Zuki posando sus verdes ojos en la pequeña rubia y colocándose a un lado del campo en donde estaban colocadas las gradas. Mientras Crystal practica sus ataques, tú podrías practicar cómo esquivarlos o desviarlos con alguno de tus otros pokémon.

De acuerdo. Responde Kelly tomando una pokebola, arrojándola al campo y colocandose al extremo contrario de donde estaba Crystal. Prinplup yo te elijo.

Muy bien, comiencen. Grita Zuki levantando su brazo derecho en el aire.

Eevee utiliza Shadow Ball (Bola de Sombras) contra Prinplup. Ordena Crystal enérgicamente. Demostremos lo que aprendiste ayer.

Prinplup atento a mi señal para desviarlo. Exclamó Kelly. No te distraigas.

El pequeño pokemon de Crystal rápidamente género frente a ella un orbe de energía color negro con púrpura y sin perder el tiempo, la dispara con gran fuerza e intensidad en dirección al pokémon de la rubia.

AHORA. Grita Kelly. Desvía ese ataque.

Prinplup sin titubear y utilizando sus alas, desvío con facilidad el ataque de Eevee mandandolo a la entrada del campo de batalla y creando una pequeña explosión cuando está impactó contra el suelo levantando una pequeña cortina de polvo y humo.

Ohhh… nada mal, nada mal. Manifiesta Zuki al ver lo sucedido y aplaudiendo. Tanto Eevee cómo Prinplup lo hicieron excelente.

Buen trabajo para Eevee y también para ti Prinplup. Exclama Kelly con una sonrisa. Tu pokemon si que aprendió a dominar ese ataque bastante rápido.

Si, pero aun nos falta mucho para mejorarlo y hacer que sea más rápido o en este caso que sea un poco más certero. Confiesa Crystal. Aún tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer.

Deberían tener más cuidado cuando practican. Se escuchó decir a alguien desde dentro de la espesa nube de polvo que provocó el impacto del ataque de Eevee en la entrada del campo de batalla. Podrían lastimar a alguien si no se fijan a donde mandan los ataques de desvian…

Tanto Crystal como Kelly y Zuki saltaron del susto luego de escuchar esa voz desde la entrada del campo de batalla.

¿Quién anda ahí? Pregunta Crystal con algo nerviosismo al no reconocer esa voz y regresando a su Eevee a su pokebola.

El humo y el polvo no me dejan ver nada. Murmura Zuki con molestia. Pero esa definitivamente no es la voz de alguna de mis hermanas o la de mi madre…

Esa voz… me parece familiar. Piensa rápidamente Kelly. ¿Quién rayos eres?

Un par de segundos más tarde, la nube de polvo finalmente terminó de disiparse y cuando lo hizo, Crystal, Kelly y Zuki pudieron apreciar a un chico pelirrojo vestido con zapatillas deportivas, jeans, un suéter negro y una chaqueta de color negro con pequeños detalles en rojo.

Grrrr… Silver. Exclama Kelly mirando con odio y rencor al pelirrojo. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Tch… Cuanta agresividad en un cuerpo tan pequeño. Manifestó Silver con una sonrisa y acercándose un poco más al campo. Pero si tanto deseas saber qué hago aquí, entonces confieso que me actualmente me estoy hospedando en este lugar y además tengo una reservación para las dos (2) y media de la tarde para utilizar este campo…

¿Te estás hospedando aquí? Pregunta con incredulidad Crystal. ¿Desde cuándo?

Desde ayer por la noche. Informó Silver caminando en dirección a donde estaban las chicas.

Tanto Crystal como Kelly inmediatamente luego de lo dicho por Silver, posaron sus miradas en Zuki.

N-no me miren así. Ordenó con nerviosismo Zuki. A-ayer por la noche era el turno de Kuni de atender la recepción…

Te diré algo y espero te quede claro. Manifestó agresivamente Kelly colocándose frente a Silver y mirándolo con desprecio y frialdad. ALEJATE DE MI GOLD O TE MATARE.

¿Qué me aleje de "TU" Gold?. Repite Silver tratando de asimilar lo que escucho. Hahaha, ¿Hablas enserio?

Así como lo escuchaste. Afirmó Kelly quitándose sus anteojos y apretando sus puños. Aléjate de él y deja de meterle ideas raras en la cabeza…

¿De qué rayos me estas hablan-...?

Kelly sin darle tiempo a Silver de reaccionar, le propinó un fuerte y sonoro bofetón en su mejilla izquierda.

POR TU MALDITA CULPA GOLD QUERÍA REGRESAR A NEW BARK Y TERMINAR CON NUESTRO VIAJE.

Silver parpadeó con rapidez un par de veces para intentar asimilar lo que había sucedido y luego prefirió permanecer en completo silencio ante lo dicho por la rubia mientras se acariciaba lentamente su enrojecida mejilla.

YO SOY LO SUFICIENTEMENTE FUERTE COMO PARA DEFENDERME A MI O A GOLD DEL EQUIPO ROCKET. Gritó con amargura y llena de ira Kelly. ALEJATE DE EL.

¿Así que eso es lo que crees? Exclama Silver colocándose a un extremo del campo, cambiando totalmente el aura a su alrededor y sacando una pokebola de su bolsillo. Muy bien, en ese caso yo personalmente te demostrare lo patéticas que son tus habilidades comparadas con las del Equipo Rocket actualmente. Feraligatr yo te elijo.

Y-YO NO TE TENGO MIEDO. Manifiesta Kelly completamente fuera de sí y de manera psicótica. Prinplup BubbleBeam (Rayo Burbujas)

Deténganse por favor. Grita Crystal con desesperación. No deberían-…

No debemos entrometernos en esto. Interrumpe Zuki a Crystal tomándola de la mano. Esto es algo que Kelly tiene que enfrentar sola.

P-pero…

Su orgullo ahora mismo está en juego y si la ayudamos sería simplemente peor para ella. Informa Zuki con completa seriedad.

D-de acuerdo…

Si esto se pone muy violento, entonces yo detendré esto. Aseguró Zuki. Pero lo mejor por el momento es no intervenir.

Solo espero que esto no se salga de control. Pensó con algo de miedo Crystal.

Tch… Feraligatr, ni siquiera te muevas. Ordena Silver con tranquilidad y en tono de burla luego de escuchar la orden de Kelly para Prinplup. Un ataque tan patético como ese no te harán ni cosquillas.

Feraligatr siguiendo las órdenes de su entrenador, permaneció totalmente quieto mientras una ráfaga continua de burbujas se estrellaba contra el explotando al más mínimo contacto con su cuerpo, pero para el desagrado de Kelly el pokemon de Silver apenas si sintió el golpe.

¿Es esto todo lo que tienes? Pregunta retóricamente Silver mirando con decepción a la rubia y a su pokemon. Estoy tremendamente decepcionado de ustedes, después de todo lo que dijiste esperaba algo más…

GRRR… CÁLLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ. Grito Kelly mientras apretaba sus puños con todas sus fuerzas. PRINPLUP METAL CLAW (Garra de Metal)

Todo el cuerpo de Prinplup de un momento a otro empezó a rodearse por una luz de color arcoíris y su cuerpo empezó a cambiar rápidamente.

Prinplup está evolucionando. Exclama Zuki al ver al pokémon de Kelly cambiar rápidamente de forma.

Los sentimientos de Kelly debieron influir en Prinplup para que pudiera evolucionar. Teoriza Crystal sin despegar su vista del pokémon de su compañera.

EMPOLEON ACABA CON EL.

Tch… Que tu patético pokemon evolucione no te servirá de nada. Asegura Silver.

Empoleon, quien estaba visiblemente igual de irritado y molesto que su entrenadora, arremetió sin dudarlo contra Feraligatr y utilizando las afiladas garras que tenía en sus alas, golpea sin parar a su oponente ahora si causándole bastante daño.

Feraligatr, ya nos divertimos lo suficiente así que ahora termina con ella de una vez. Manifiesta Silver al ver que finalmente los ataques del pokémon de Kelly le estaban haciendo daño a su pokemon. Acabala con Aqua Tail (Aqua cola).

El pokémon de Silver sin pensarlo dos (2) veces, se posicionó a espaldas de Empoleon con gran rapidez y en un solo movimiento de su cola impactó directamente a Empoleon en su cabeza y lo dejó automáticamente fuera de combate.

¿K-kelly… perdió? Pregunta en voz baja Crystal con incredulidad al ver el asombroso poderío que demostraron Silver junto a Feraligatr.

Evolucionar no le sirvió de nada. Comentó Zuki con tristeza y decepción. ¿Cómo es esto posible?

¿Así crees que puedes enfrentar al equipo Rocket o defender a Gold? Pregunta Silver regresando a Feraligatr a su pokebola. Tch… No me hagas reír.

Kelly se dejó caer de rodillas al piso y varias lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

El campo ahora es todo suyo. Informa Silver dándoles la espalda a las chicas y caminando a la salida del campo de batalla.


	33. Su Pasado y Mi Futuro

_**Cinco (5) meses atrás, En las afueras de Ciudad Mahogany, en algún lugar cerca del Lago Rage, 8.28 P.M**_

* * *

El lago Rage, también llamado por los lugareños como el lago de los Gyarados, es un gran cuerpo de agua al norte de Ciudad Mahogany y pasando por la ruta cuarenta y tres (43). Según las antiguas leyendas, se dice que este lago se creó en una sola noche cuando varios Gyarados enfadados causaron una fuerte tormenta dejando al final un enorme cráter el cual se convertiría con el pasar del tiempo en un lago gracias a las constantes lluvias que azotan esta zona en especial.

Muchas de las personas que habitan la región de Johto o inclusive personas de otros lugares vienen a este particular lago con el objetivo de pescar Magikarps o Gyarados. El resto de las otras personas que no son aficionados a la pesca simplemente vienen a pasar un hermoso día admirando la naturaleza. Por si fuera poco, además de ser un hermoso sitio turístico, el Lago Rage es un lugar muy estudiado por científicos y profesores debido a la gran actividad lluviosa en este lugar. Muchos dicen que las lluvias se deben a la infinidad de Gyarados que viven dentro de lago y muchos otros dicen que llueve debido a otras razones.

Somos afortunados de que en nuestro único día libre, no esté lloviendo aquí. Manifiesta Silver observando con felicidad y asombro el hermoso cielo nocturno repleto de estrellas mientras se sentaba en el pasto a un lado de Lucía. Debo confesar que esta es mi primera vez visitando este lugar…

¿Enserio es tu primera vez aquí? Pregunta Lucía mirando con asombro e incredulidad a su compañero. Esta es para mí la tercera o cuarta vez que vengo.

Ohhh… N-no tenía idea de eso. Comenta Silver un poco apenado y evitando la mirada de su compañera.

Varias veces vine con mi familia a este lugar para celebrar mi cumpleaños. Informa la chica tratando de forzar una débil sonrisa en sus labios. Sino mal recuerdo, la última vez que vine fue hace un par de años atrás antes de que ellos-…

No tienes que hablar de eso si no lo deseas. Aseguró Silver. Se que esto debe de ser algo muy difícil para ti…

No me molestaría hablar de lo que les sucedió. Informa Lucía tomando tiernamente de la mano al pelirrojo. Además quiero que conozcas sobre mi pasado y cómo fue que llegué al Equipo Rocket…

Lo único que me contaste sobre tu pasado fue que viviste por un par años en Ciudad Lavender antes de que tus padres murieran en un accidente.

Hay mucho más que solo eso. Manifiesta Lucía ahora mirando fijamente el cielo. Mis padres fueron arqueólogos y desde antes de que yo naciera, ellos se la pasaban viajando de región en región ayudando a varios otros científicos con sus investigaciones acerca de civilizaciones antiguas y Pokémon fósiles.

Eso suena interesante. Comenta Silver. Tener un trabajo digno, viajar por el mundo y formar una familia suena como un sueño hecho realidad para cualquiera…

Fue un sueño hecho realidad. Reconoció con algo de tristeza Lucia. Al menos lo fue hasta el momento en que mis padres decidieron instalarse de forma permanente en Pueblo Lavender… en ese lugar fue que todo cambió para mí.

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió exactamente?

Todo pasó el día de mi cumpleaños hace un par de años atrás.

¿Huh?

Mis padres tenían una importante investigación dentro del famoso Túnel de Roca al norte de Pueblo Lavender y decidieron llevarme con ellos como uno de los dos regalos que tenían preparados para mí…

Silver permaneció en completo silencio sosteniendo la mano de Lucía mientras la observaba casi sin parpadear. El podía sentir como ella poco a poco estaba abriendo sus sentimientos y su corazón.

Mi primer regalo fue el Sneasel que tengo aquí. Menciona Lucía mirando detenidamente y con nostalgia la pokebola que contenía a su preciado Pokémon. El segundo regalo fue llevarme con ellos a visitar el sitio de su investigación dentro del Túnel de Roca, pero fue en ese preciso momento que…

¿Qué fue lo que pasó dentro del Túnel? Pregunta Silver.

¿Recuerdas cuando el volcán de la Isla Cinnabar hizo erupción y la destruyó hace un par de años atrás?

Creo recordarlo vagamente. Confiesa Silver. Si no me equivoco la erupción provocó también un gran terremoto junto con varias otras pequeñas réplicas de menor intensidad que sacudieron toda la región de Kanto. Espera un momento, no me digas que-…

Lucía cerró súbitamente sus ojos y asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

Mis padres junto conmigo quedamos atrapados dentro del Túnel de Roca debido a un derrumbe provocado por el primer terremoto, pero luego las otras secuelas causaron varios otros derrumbes y fue ahí donde-…

Lucy… creo que es mejor que te detengas. Interviene y propone Silver al ver y sentir como su compañera empezaba a temblar. Claramente hablar de esto te está afectando y lo que menos deseo en este momento es que estés triste.

No te preocupes. Responde Lucía soltando la mano de Silver y ahora acostándose sobre el pasto. Yo necesito sacar esto de mi pecho…

¿Estás segura de esto?

Completamente segura. Informa Lucía sin titubear. Yo deseo ser totalmente honesta contigo…

De acuerdo… continúa. Manifiesta Silver soltando un gran suspiro de resignación. Si esto te hace sentir mejor, entonces prosigue.

Yo estuve atrapada dentro de ese túnel por más de doce (12) horas en completa oscuridad sin agua ni alimento, hasta que finalmente encontré una pequeña salida y logre escapar…

¿Que sucedió después?

Al quedar huérfana, las autoridades cuando me encontraron me intentaron colocar en un orfanato en Ciudad Saffron, pero el día antes de que me trasladaran escape y como no tenía a donde ir empecé a vivir por mi cuenta en las calles de Ciudad Celadon hasta que me encontró el Equipo Rocket hace unos meses atrás.

Ohh…

No es algo que me enorgullece, pero supongo que esto es mejor que vivir en las calles o en un orfanato…

Sé que todo esto sucedió hace un par de años atrás, pero de todas formas lamento mucho tu perdida…

Descuida, Silver. Exclama Lucía con una débil y algo falsa sonrisa en sus labios. Sinceramente me siento un poco mejor porque finalmente pude contarle a alguien sobre todo esto…

¿A qué te refieres?, ¿acaso jamás le habías hablado a alguien sobre esto?

Yo jamás tuve algún amigo cercano u otro familiar para contarle sobre esto. Confiesa Lucía aún sin despegar sus ojos del hermosos cielo estrellado. Desde la muerte de mis padres, siempre estuve completamente sola tratando de sobrevivir y no morir de hambre o de frío…

Silver, luego de escuchar lo dicho por Lucía, la miró fijamente a los ojos, le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego la abrazó con fuerza.

Yo te prometí estar siempre a tu lado y te juro que lo cumpliré. Murmuró el pelirrojo un tanto avergonzado de sus propias palabras. Esa es mi promesa.

Hahaha, muchas gracias. Responde Lucía sonriendo ampliamente. Pero ahora que yo te conté sobre mi pasado y mi familia, siento que me quite un gran peso de encima…

Puedo imaginarlo. Comenta Silver acostándose a un lado de Lucía en el pasto. El peso de guardar algo por demasiado tiempo resulta… estresante y tedioso.

Ohhhh… Aparentemente tú sabes de eso. Teoriza Lucía observando con curiosidad a Silver. No todos comprenden esto y tu lo definiste demasiado bien… ¿Qué secreto tienes dentro de ti que te atormenta tanto?

Es complicado…

Silver… ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

Por supuesto que confío en ti. Manifiesta rápidamente el pelirrojo. Es solo que-...

Yo deseo saber mas sobre ti. Exclama Lucia acariciando la pelirroja cabellera de Silver. Si algo te está atormentando, entonces déjame ayudarte a aliviar tu carga…

Enserio esto no es algo que pueda contar fácilmente.

Escúpelo de una vez, Silver.

Supongo que podría contarte, pero…

¿P-pero?

Tengo una muy importante condición.

Cumpliré con lo que me pidas. Informa Lucía sin titubear. Todo sea por ayudarte a aliviar tu carga…

No debes bajo ninguna circunstancia comentarle a nadie sobre esto o podría ser peligroso para ambos.

M-mis labios están sellados.

Creo que debería empezar diciéndote que yo soy el hijo de… Giovanni.

¿E-el hijo de… Giovanni?

* * *

 ** _Gimnasio de Ciudad Ecruteak, 2:03 P.M_**

* * *

¿T-te encuentras bien? Pregunta Gold tratando de ayudar al líder de gimnasio a levantarse nuevamente. T-toma mi mano…

E-estoy bien. Respondió cortantemente Morty alejando la mano de Gold. P-puedo levantarme yo mismo…

¿Qué viste? Pregunta Eusine con interés. ¿De quién o qué fue tu visión esta vez?

Vi a Gold en una Torre de Radio…

¿A mí en una Torre de Radio? Repite Gold visiblemente confundido por lo dicho por Morty. ¿Porque yo estaría en una Torre de Radio?

Espera un momento, Morty. ¿A cuál Torre de Radio te refieres? Pregunta con algo de brusquedad Eusine. ¿La de Ciudad Goldenrod o la de Ciudad Lavender?

No estoy seguro, creo que era la de Ciudad Goldenrod…

¿Algo más que debamos saber de tu visión? Cuestiona nuevamente Eusine cruzando sus brazos y mirando fijamente a su amigo. Trata de recordar todo lo que puedas…

Lo que vi en esta visión no es para nada agradable y-…

Estoy preparado para lo que tengas que decirme. Manifiesta Gold tratando de mantenerse lo mas calmado posible. No puede ser tan malo lo que viste… ¿verdad?

Morty se encogió de hombros, suspiró sonoramente y posteriormente rasco la parte posterior de su cabeza.

¿M-morty… ?

V-vi la sombra de tres (3) personas junto a ti. Confiesa Morty visiblemente perturbado y tratando de no observar directamente a Gold. La primera de ellas de un momento a otro desapareció sin explicación alguna a algún lugar cercano al mar, la segunda sombra cuando menos te lo esperas, te ataca por la espalda y la tercera…

¿Qué sucedió con la tercera sombra? Pregunta Gold con nerviosismo y tragando saliva.

La tercera sombra de un momento a otro simplemente empezó a arder en llamas hasta consumirse por completo…

El corazón de Gold al escuchar esto se aceleró considerablemente y una molesta oleada de escalofríos empezaron a atacar su cuerpo. ¿Qué rayos significa eso de arder en llamas?

L-la muerte. Responde Eusine sin titubear y claramente algo consternado. Por lo general el fuego es considerado un símbolo de muerte y también de renacimiento, pero sí en la visión de Morty esa sombra se consumió por completo sin nada más, entonces esto es asociado principalmente a la muerte.

¿Entonces una persona cercana a mi me abandonara para ir a algún lugar cercano al mar, la otra me traicionara y la última morirá?

N-no necesariamente. Manifiesta Eusine sentándose en las gradas y aclarando un poco su seca garganta. Las visiones de Morty pueden tener una infinidad de explicaciones y no debes tomarlas al pie de la letra. En estos casos ser muy literal no es lo recomendado.

¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Mis visiones son simples vistazos a posibles y relativos eventos futuros. Agrega Morty tratando de extinguir la latente preocupación que invade el corazón de Gold. Nada es seguro en estas visiones y si cierto que ellas suelen suceder, pero la mayor parte del tiempo son simples advertencias para que las personas involucradas tomen acciones y prevengan que suceda algo malo.

Eso es cierto. Afirma enérgicamente Eusine asintiendo. Las sombras que vio Morty pueden ser incluso de personas que conoces y no necesariamente significa que son cercanas a ti. Puede ser quizás un vecino o tal vez un simple conocido que desde hace años no veías…

Igual eso no me hace sentir mejor…

Analicemos esto un poco mejor. Propone Morty ahora un poco más calmado. Sobre la primera sombra puedo decir que bien puede significar el adiós de una persona por un corto periodo de tiempo o sencillamente esa persona se puede ir de vacaciones a algún lugar cercano al mar sin decir nada al respecto.

La segunda sombra puede ser que esa persona haga algo insignificante o sin tanta relevancia, pero que tú lo tomes como una traición. Agrega ahora Eusine. Mientras que la tercera sombra que se quema, puede incluso significar la muerte pero de un mal hábito o algo parecido a eso. No tiene que significar la muerte física de una persona.

C-comprendo…

Te diré algo, Gold. Exclama Morty. Cuando Naoko me trajo el kimono de Zuki para localizarla cuando ella desapareció, en mi visión yo la vi morir en la Montaña Mortar, pero eso no se cumplió porque actuamos a tiempo y la encontramos sana y salva.

Simplemente no te atormentes por lo que vio Morty. Asegura Eusine con una sonrisa. Yo te lo digo por experiencia propia.

¿Por experiencia propia? Repite Gold posando sus ojos en Eusine. ¿El acaso tuvo una visión sobre ti?

Hahaha, cuando conocí a Morty hace alrededor de diez (10) años atrás, él tuvo una visión en la cual yo tendría un "accidente"…

Ohh...

Ese accidente cuando sucedió resultó ser una simple cortada en mi rodilla.

Hahaha, recuerdo perfectamente lo preocupado que estabas cuando te hable sobre esa visión. Comentó con una sonrisa Morty.

Estuve casi dos (2) días sin dormir por la preocupación. Confesó un tanto apenado Eusine. Pero al final fue peor el susto que lo que realmente me sucedió…

Solo no te estreses tanto y estarás bien. Aconsejo Morty. Ahora ve y regresa al hotel que estoy seguro que tus compañeras deben de estar ansiosas por pasar más tiempo de calidad a solas contigo…

Ughhh… ¿A-ahora tú también? Pregunta Gold sonrojándose con molestia y mirando con algo de desprecio al líder de gimnasio. E-esto es el colmo.

* * *

 ** _Campo de Batalla, Hotel "Grand Ecruteak", 2.25 P.M_**

* * *

¿Así crees que puedes enfrentar al Equipo Rocket o defender a Gold? Pregunta Silver regresando a Feraligatr a su pokebola. Tch… No me hagas reír.

Kelly se dejó caer de rodillas al piso y varias lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

El campo ahora es todo suyo. Informa Silver dándoles la espalda a las chicas y caminando a la salida del campo de batalla.

Un sentimiento de incredulidad seguido de un incómodo silencio se hizo presente alrededor de todo el campo de batalla por varios minutos luego de la fácil victoria de Silver sobre Kelly. Ni Crystal ni tampoco Zuki sabían que decir o hacer en esta situación y simplemente ambas permanecieron en completo silencio observando con tristeza y decepción a Kelly.

Empoleon… regresa… fue un… buen trabajo. Murmuró la rubia al regresar a su pokémon a su pokebola para que descansara. muchas gracias por tu esfuerzo…

K-kelly… ¿t-te encuentras bien? Pregunta Crystal con un gran nudo en la garganta y acercándose tímidamente a donde estaba arrodillada su compañera.

¿Puedes levantarte? Pregunta ahora Zuki. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Pero a pesar de las preguntas hechas por sus amigas, no hubo respuesta alguna por parte de la rubia. Sus hermosos ojos de diferentes colores ahora estaban completamente rojos por la infinidad de lágrimas que brotaban de ellos.

K-kelly, me estas preocupando. Comenta Crystal arrodillándose junto a ella al ver que no respondía a sus preguntas y posteriormente rodeándola entre sus brazos para intentar consolarla. Todo estará bien… te lo prometo.

Algo muy dentro de Kelly estaba irreparablemente roto. Quizás era su golpeado y destruido orgullo como entrenadora o tal vez era algo más, pero lo único que ella podía hacer en ese momento era llorar y gritar para desahogar su frustración en los cómodos brazos de Crystal.

Llora todo lo que necesites y no te sientas mal por lo sucedido. Informa Crystal frotando con delicadeza la espalda de Kelly con la palma de sus manos. Solo Ignora lo que dijo Silver y-…

¿C-cómo quieres que ignore lo dijo? Pregunta Kelly levantando su cabeza de entre los brazos de su compañera. El tiene razón… y-yo no puedo defender a Gold… soy débil e inútil para él… soy solo un estorbo…

El no tiene razón. Asegura Zuki mirando con algo de lastima a la rubia. Tú eres una buena entrenadora y una simple derrota no-…

NO ES UNA SIMPLE DERROTA. Grita Kelly separándose de Crystal y secando con molestia sus lágrimas. G-gold ayer tenía razón en lo que me dijo…

Crystal y Zuki intercambiaron confusas miradas y permanecieron en silencio ante lo dicho por Kelly.

¿A qué te refieres? Pregunta Zuki levantando una de sus cejas.

Quizás deberíamos terminar aquí y ahora con nuestro viaje. Propone la rubia encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a soltar otro par de lágrimas.

¿Cómo puedes insinuar que deberíamos acabar con nuestro viaje? Pregunta con asombro y amargura Crystal luego de escuchar las palabras de la rubia. Yo comprendo que-…

NO…TU NO LO COMPRENDES. Argumenta Kelly mirando con odio y desprecio a su compañera. YO SOY LA QUE LUCHÓ CONTRA ÉL, ¿CÓMO PODRÍAS ENTENDER LO QUE SIENTO EN ESTE MOMENTO?

Yo te entiendo porque somos amigas. Manifiesta Crystal. A pesar de todas nuestras peleas a lo largo de este tiempo, sé que soy capaz de comprender cómo debes sentirte ahora.

¿Huh… ?

Tú y yo compartimos un mismo sentimiento que nos une, Kelly. Por eso se que puedo entenderte mejor que nadie…

Tch… N-no sé de qué me estás hablando. Exclama Kelly dándole la espalda a Crystal y a Zuki. Tu y yo no-...

Tú mejor que nadie sabes que ambas apreciamos y amamos a Gold mas que nada en este mundo. Exclama con completa seguridad Crystal. Por eso se que puedo entender lo que debes de sentir…

Kelly, luego de escuchar las palabras de Crystal sonrió tímidamente, luego permaneció en silencio por un par de segundos y finalmente empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida del campo de batalla.

O-oye… Vuelve aquí en este momento. Ordena con enfado Crystal al ver el frío comportamiento de su compañera. Aún no terminamos de hablar…

Crystal, creo que es mejor que la dejes ir. Propone Zuki tomándola por uno de sus brazos. Ella necesita estar a solar…

¿Cómo puedes sugerir eso? Pregunta Crystal con desesperación y completamente dispuesta a ir por la rubia. Ella nos necesita ahora más que nunca.

Cuando le dijiste que la entendías, pude notar como Kelly sonrió. Informa Zuki interrumpiendo a Crystal. Lo mejor que podemos hacer en este momento es darle su espacio para que piense las cosas y se calme un poco.

P-pero…

¿A ti te gustaria que luego de una humillante derrota intenten consolarte a la fuerza?

S-supongo que no…

Dejémosla sola por un par de horas y vayamos por un helado en el comedor mientras esperamos a que regrese Gold del gimnasio. Propone Zuki intentando animar un poco a Crystal. No ganaremos nada quedándonos aquí…

D-de acuerdo…

* * *

 ** _Comedor del Hotel "Gran Ecruteak" 2:35 P.M_**

* * *

Al llegar al comedor, Crystal y Zuki notan casi de inmediato lo vacío que estaba el lugar con excepción de un par de personas las cuales estaban almorzando en la parte de la derecha del lugar, mientras que en la parte izquierda estaba la madre de Zuki sentada junto con otra mujer tomando té y conversando amenamente.

Justo a tiempo. Exclamó con felicidad Asuka al ver a Zuki y a Crystal entrar al comedor. Llegaron en el momento justo.

Hola madre. Saluda Zuki con alegría y acercándose junto con Crystal a la mesa en donde estaba Asuka. ¿Justo a tiempo para que cosa exactamente?

Tengo a alguien muy importante que presentarles. Anuncia Asuka sonriendo ampliamente y sirviéndose un poco más de té.

¿Alguien importante que presentarme? Repite Zuki observando de pies a cabeza a la mujer que estaba sentada junto a su madre en la mesa y quien la miraba de arriba a abajo con gran interés.

Ella es tu tía Sakura. Anuncia la madre de las chicas kimono con felicidad.

Mucho gusto, Zuki. Manifiesta Sakura levantándose rápidamente y haciendo una pequeña reverencia típica de las chicas kimono. Es para mi un gran honor el finalmente conocer a una de las tantas hijas de mi hermana mayor después de todo este tiempo separadas la una de la otra.

Zuki quedó completamente fría y paralizada ante la noticia y realizó torpemente la misma reverencia que su tía un par de segundos después.

¿Cómo no pude notarlo? Se pregunta mentalmente Zuki sintiéndose como una completa idiota y ruborizándose en el proceso. Son casi idénticas…

Sakura al igual que Asuka, estaba casi a finales de sus treinta (30). Por otro lado, su cabello tenía la misma tonalidad rosada y sus ojos también eran de color verde esmeralda.

Me alegra ver que finalmente arreglaran sus diferencias. Comenta Zuki mirando con algo orgullo a su madre y a su tía.

Todo esto fue gracias a Gold. Manifestó Sakura volviendo a sentarse.

Debe de estar muy orgullosa de él. Manifiesta Zuki. Su hijo es bastante talentoso como entrenador pokémon.

Hehehe, eso lo sacó más de su padre. Informa Sakura sonrojándose un poco y tomando un sorbo de su te. ¿Tú eres la menor de mis sobrinas, correcto?

Así es. Afirma Zuki instantáneamente asintiendo con la cabeza. Al igual que Gold, tambien tengo solo trece (13) años.

¿Por cierto dónde está Gold? pregunta Asuka observando de un lado al otro buscando con la mirada a su sobrino. ¿No se supone que iban a acompañarlo a retar el gimnasio de Morty?

El estaba con nosotras, pero se quedó conversando con Morty y Eusine luego de su victoria en el gimnasio. Informa Crystal aún sin poder creer que tenía enfrente de ella a la madre del chico que tanto le gustaba.

¿Tú eres la hija del profesor Elm, cierto? Pregunta Sakura con bastante interés y observando ahora a Crystal detenidamente.

S-s-sí… Y-yo soy la hija del profesor Elm, mi nombre es Crystal…

Es un gusto finalmente conocerte. Exclama con alegría Sakura. Gold me habló mucho de ti.

¿E-e-e-enserio? Pregunta sonrojándose y con asombro Crystal. ¿G-gold le hablo de mi?

Hahaha, si y en verdad agradezco mucho que cuides y acompañes a mi querido hijo en este viaje.

En realidad es al revés. Corrige Zuki con una malvada sonrisa. Gold es el que cuida de ella…

E-eso no es cierto. Exclama Crystal totalmente apenada y sonrojándose aun mas. Al menos no tanto…

¿Qué no es cierto? Se escucha preguntar a alguien justo detrás de Crystal y Zuki.

Al voltear, Crystal y Zuki ven a Gold parado justo detrás de ellas con ropa completamente seca y mirando fijamente y sin poder creerlo a su madre.

¿M-m-m-mamá… que haces aqui?

Ohhh, mi querido y dulce Gold… te extrañe tanto. Exclamó instantáneamente Sakura al levantarse de su asiento y abrazando con fuerza a su hijo. No tienes idea de lo mucho que me hiciste falta…

M-madre… estás haciendo una… escena y me... estás…asfixiando… a-auxilio…


	34. Causa y Efecto

_**Cinco (5) meses atrás, En las afueras de Ciudad Mahogany, en algún lugar cerca del Lago Rage, 8.37 P.M**_

* * *

Creo que debería empezar diciéndote que yo soy el hijo de… Giovanni.

¿E-el hijo de…Giovanni?

Así como lo oyes…

¿Estás bromeando, cierto? Pregunta con completa incredulidad Lucía mientras se sentaba en el frío pasto nocturno y miraba con cara de pocos amigos al pelirrojo. Si esta es una broma déjame decirte que-…

No es una broma Lucy, yo realmente soy el legítimo hijo de Giovanni.

¿Estamos hablas del mismo Giovanni que creó y fue líder tanto del Equipo Rocket como también del gimnasio de Ciudad Viridian y que luego desapareció tras su derrota a manos de Red, Blue y Green?

Sé que esto debe sonar totalmente descabellado e ilógico para ti, pero Giovanni es mi padre por más difícil que sea de creerlo.

P-p-pero entonces tu serias entonces el…

¿El legítimo heredero del Equipo Rocket?. Manifiesta Silver quitándole las palabras de la boca a Lucía. Así es…

N-n-no puedo creerlo. Reconoció Lucía mirando de arriba a abajo a Silver y pasando un par de veces sus manos por su oscura y lisa cabellera. ¿C-cómo es que nadie sabia de ti?

¿Si tú fueras la líder de una organización criminal mundialmente reconocida, le dirías al mundo que tienes familia o hijos?

N-no... claro que no lo haría.

Mi existencia siempre fue un secreto para todos en el Equipo Rocket como también para el resto del mundo. Informó Silver con desánimo. Mi padre fue extremadamente cuidadoso en este tema para mantenerme a salvo de sus enemigos o de cualquier otro peligro que pudiera aparecer.

Comprendo lo que dices, pero…

¿Pero?

¿Pero qué hay de tu madre?

¿Mi madre…?. Repite Silver cambiando drásticamente el tono de su voz y apretando sus labios. Ella…

¿Qué le sucedió?

Ella murió dando a luz así que nunca pude conocerlas personalmente. Informó con tristeza el pelirrojo. Solamente la he visto en un par de antiguas fotos en mi vieja casa en Ciudad Viridian…

Oh… L-lo siento mucho. Manifiesta con completa vergüenza Lucía agachando su cabeza y encogiéndose de hombros. N-no tenía idea de que ella-...

No te preocupes por eso. Proclamó Silver levantando la cabeza de Lucía con la punta de sus dedos y causando que ella se sonrojara. Si tienes más cosas que preguntarme estoy dispuesto a responder.

¿Estás seguro de eso?

Completamente…

Hmmm… ¿Qué podría preguntar?

Lo que desees saber…

Ammm… ¿Sabes la razón de porqué Giovanni desapareció tan misteriosamente?

Desgraciadamente yo tampoco tengo idea del porque se fue y desapareció de esa manera. Confiesa con amargura Silver apretando los puños. El siempre fue un hombre extremadamente orgulloso y según escuche, cuando Red, Blue y Green lo derrotaron, el decidió desarticular al Equipo Rocket como penitencia por su derrota.

¿Entonces crees que su desaparición tiene que ver con eso?

Estoy completamente seguro de que la derrota contra Red, Blue y Green es el motivo del porqué desapareció, pero lo que no comprendo es porque se fue sin llevarme con él o por lo menos darme alguna explicación.

Eso es algo muy irresponsable de su parte. Exclamó enérgicamente Lucia frunciendo el ceño en el proceso. Abandonar a su propio hijo es algo demasiado cruel e inhumano…

Coincido contigo en eso, pero al menos me dejó suficiente dinero como para vivir cómodamente y también a un Ursaring que apenas si puedo controlar…

Supongo que le tienes resentimiento por abandonarte, ¿verdad?

Sí y no.

¿Si y no?. Repite Lucía bastante confundida por la respuesta de Silver. ¿Que demonios quieres decir con eso?, intenta ser al menos un poco mas especifico…

A pesar de todo lo que sucedió, le estoy muy agradecido por cuidar de mí y protegerme, pero jamás podré perdonarle el abandonarme de tal forma y sin razón alguna.

Silver, hay algo que no tengo claro con respecto a todo esto y la verdad es un poco… sospechoso.

¿Qué cosa?

¿Tu sabias a lo que tu padre se dedicaba?

No tenía la menor idea. Confiesa Silver negando con la cabeza. Siempre tuve mis sospechas cuando lo veía preocupado sin razón aparente o cuando hablaba solo, pero jamás me imaginé que él fuera el líder de una organización criminal.

¿Enserio no lo sabías?

Hablo muy enserio Lucy. Reafirma Silver utilizando un tono poco característico en el. Intento ser lo más honesto que puedo contigo al igual que tu lo fuiste conmigo…

Aprecio mucho tu esfuerzo. Manifiesta Lucía volviendo a acostarse en el frio pasto esta vez utilizando sus brazos para apoyar su cabeza. ¿Qué más sucedió?

La verdad no recuerdo mucho de lo sucedido los primeros días. Declara Silver cruzándose de brazos y mirando con nostalgia el estrellado cielo nocturno. Lo poco que recuerdo fue quedarme un par de meses en Ciudad Viridian esperando que él regresara, pero a medida que pasaban las semanas comencé a perder la esperanza en que volvería y no fue hasta que vi los carteles de se busca con una foto bastante borrosa pero reconocible que él era el líder del Equipo Rocket.

Me imagino la sorpresa que te llevaste al enterarte a lo que se dedicaba…

Yo sinceramente no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos en ese momento. Informó Silver con algo de resentimiento y tristeza. ¿Mi padre un criminal?, yo me rehusé a aceptar la realidad y en ese preciso momento y por primera vez en mi vida, experimente lo que era sentir odio y frustración.

Silver…

Al día siguiente, decidí irme de Ciudad Viridian para olvidar todo lo que me atormentaba y quizás dejar atrás mi pasado, pero jurando volverme lo suficientemente fuerte para demostrarle al mundo pero en especial a Giovanni de lo que yo podía ser capaz de lograr.

Pero a pesar de todo eso que me dices, ahora eres parte de la misma organización criminal que creó tu padre. Manifestó fríamente Lucía. Yo me uní por necesidad y para no morir de hambre, pero tú… tú tienes el dinero que te dejo Giovanni. ¿Cómo y porqué estás aquí?

Silver permaneció en completo silencio y el semblante de su rostro cambió de un momento a otro como si estuviera librando una difícil pero intensa batalla mental contra sí mismo. Lucía en ese preciso instante supo que esa pregunta era de suma importancia si quería averiguar más sobre Silver y su razón de estar en el Equipo Rocket.

¿S-silver… ?

Cuando me fui de Ciudad Viridian decidí que la mejor opción era establecerme en la región Johto, pero más específicamente en alguna ciudad lo bastante ocupada y concurrida para no llamar mucho la atención y la ciudad más adecuada para eso era-…

Ciudad Goldenrod. Exclamó Lucía terminando la oración de Silver. ¿Pero que esto tiene que ver con que te unieras al Equipo Rocket?

Pues porque luego de varios otros meses de vivir en relativa paz, un día al regresar a mi nuevo hogar, me encontré dentro de ella a dos (2) sujetos sentados pacientemente esperando por mí quienes se identificaron como miembros del Equipo Rocket y sus apodos eran Petrel y Archer.

Ósea que ellos de alguna manera sabían de tu relación con Giovanni.

Exactamente. Afirma Silver frunciendo el ceño. No tengo idea de cómo me encontraron o se enteraron de que yo era el hijo de Giovanni, pero su intención era la de revivir al Equipo Rocket a su antigua gloria y si me unía a ellos, entonces me ayudarían a volverme más fuerte y utilizarían todos sus recursos para intentar localizar a mi padre para que volviera a retomar su posición de líder.

¿Y así fue que te convencieron?

Para nada. Confiesa Silver volviendo a negar con la cabeza. Yo estaba a punto de rechazar su propuesta sin dudarlo porque no tenía ningún interés de pertenecer a ellos o de encontrar a mi padre, pero en ese momento fue que se me ocurrió la idea de utilizarlos para mi beneficio y de paso destruir el mal que dejó Giovanni en el mundo.

La mejor manera entonces sería uniéndose y destruirlos desde adentro…

Exactamente. Exclamó el pelirrojo. Si me unía a ellos, entonces podría conocer de primera mano sus planes y las debilidades de ellos para entonces detenerlos y conseguir lo hace un par de años atrás no consiguieron Red, Blue o Green que fue destruir para siempre al Equipo Rocket y encarcelar a todos sus miembros.

¿Qué hay de mí? Pregunta Lucía mirando a los ojos a Silver y con seriedad.

¿Huh?

Cuando cumplas tu objetivo de detener al Equipo Rocket, ¿qué harás conmigo?

Silver luego de escuchar la pregunta de su compañera permaneció en silencio, se puso de pie y luego le dio la espalda para simplemente admirar el majestuoso Lago Rage.

Lucía al ver a Silver darle la espalda, sin previo aviso y en un solo pero rápido movimiento, la chica de cabello negro se abalanza contra el derribandolo sobre el pasto y luego colocandose encima de él.

¿Q-q-q-qué se supone estás haciendo? Pregunta con nerviosismo Silver y también sonrojándose con intensidad. ¿L-lucy…?

Algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo. Informa Lucía cerrando lentamente sus ojos y acercándose al enrojecido rostro de Silver. Solo dejate llevar…

El corazón del pelirrojo estaba desmedidamente acelerado debido a la inesperada acción de Lucía. ¿Qué se supone debo hacer en esta situación? Se pregunta mentalmente Silver intentando con todas sus fuerzas controlar su acelerado corazón. Y-yo… Y-yo…

Cuando finalmente los suaves labios de Lucía se juntaron con pasión contra los del pelirrojo, Silver sintió un extraño pero placentero sentimiento de calidez, el cual rápidamente se propagó por todo su cuerpo y lo dejaron en un completo éxtasis de emociones y sentimientos. El por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía feliz y su acelerado corazón era viva muestra de ello.

Déjame ayudarte a detenerlos. Propuso Lucía inmediatamente al separar sus labios de los de Silver y tomándolo de sus manos. Y-yo puedo-...

No lo permitiré. Manifiesta Silver negando con la cabeza y evitando mirarla directamente a los ojos. Lo que yo estoy intentando hacer es muy peligroso y si llegaran a descubrir mi intensiones-…

Es precisamente por esto que deseo ayudarte. Interviene Lucía con completa determinación y firmeza. Tú prometiste estar siempre a mi lado y si algo te llegara a pasar, no creo que pueda soportar el dolor de perder a alguien más en mi vida…

L-lucy…

Por favor Silver, déjame ayudarte en esto… te lo suplico por lo que más quieras.

Tch… Está bien, tú ganas. Informa Silver con resignación y cediendo ante los deseos de su compañera. Ahora regresemos a la base, que se está haciendo tarde.

Antes de regresar, tengo una última pregunta para ti. Manifiesta Lucía con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

¿De qué se trata esta vez? Pregunta Silver suspirando exageradamente.

¿E-ese fue tu primer beso, cierto?

¿Y que con eso? Preguntó Silver volviendo a sonrojarse.

Hahaha, ese fue mi primer beso también. Confiesa Lucía sonrojándose también y con algo de pena. Solo espero que podamos repetir este tipo de salidas más a menudo cuando terminemos con el Equipo Rocket.

Ya verás que así será. Aseguró Silver volviendo a besar tiernamente en los labios a Lucía. Lo juro…

* * *

 _ **Hotel "Gran Ecruteak", Cuarto A-30, 5:40 P.M**_

* * *

Luego de la sorpresiva aparición de la madre de Gold, Asuka realizó un pequeño almuerzo familiar para celebrar el regreso de su hermana Sakura y también para conmemorar la nueva medalla de Gold. Naoko Miki, Kuni y Sayo dejaron sus quehaceres en el hotel mientras duró la celebración para así conocer mejor a su tía y compartir junto a ella. Por su parte, Crystal decidió regresar a la habitación para descansar un poco y también para hablar y teorizar con su padre sobre el misterioso fuego azul de Typhlosion.

Muy para el agrado de todos, el almuerzo en familia fue un completo éxito gracias principalmente a la espléndida comida que sirvieron y también en parte a las hilarantes historias que relataron con lujo de detalles tanto Sakura como Asuka acerca de varios aspectos de su vida. Al final del almuerzo un par de horas después, Asuka se llevó a su hermana de compras al centro de la Ciudad junto con todas sus hijas a excepción de Zuki, quien decidió acompañar a Gold a su habitación para también descansar un poco luego de un largo y exhaustivo dia.

Me alegra mucho que nuestras madres después de tanto tiempo pudieran resolver sus diferencias. Comenta Gold evidente complacido y feliz mientras buscaba la llave de la puerta de su habitación en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Tu llegada cambió mucho nuestras vidas para mejor. Afirmó Zuki con una sonrisa. Hace mucho tiempo no veía a mi madre tan feliz y todo es gracias a ti.

Como me dijeron Morty y Eusine en el gimnasio, "las casualidades no existen".

Concuerdo con ellos. Manifestó Zuki. Tu llegada a esta ciudad y que también te hospedaras aquí fue obra del mismísimo destino.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación, Gold y Zuki se percatan de que la luz en el lugar estaba apagada y la televisión encendida. Al entrar completamente a la habitación, ambos notaron que Crystal estaba profundamente dormida en la cama de Gold abrazando una de las almohadas con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Hehehe, ella se ve muy linda cuando duerme. Manifiesta Gold acercándose a Crystal y acariciando con delicadeza su rostro para luego sentarse justo a un lado de ella, pero intentando no despertarla.

¿Me pregunto qué estará soñando para sonreír de esa forma? Pregunta Zuki con bastante curiosidad observando fijamente a Crystal y dejándose caer en la otra cama que estaba vacía.

Ni idea. Responde Gold. Pero parece estar disfrutando mucho sea lo que sea que esté sucediendo en ese sueño.

Justo en ese preciso momento, Crystal aún profundamente dormida, aprieta aún más la almohada que abrazaba contra su cuerpo y comienza a gemir débilmente y también a balbucear un sinfín de cosas que apenas si se podían entender.

Q-quizás lo está disfrutando demasiado. Comenta Zuki mirando pícaramente a Gold y sonriendo malévolamente. Si lo deseas puedo irme y así-…

N-ni siquiera lo digas. Exclamó instantáneamente Gold sonrojándose al imaginar lo que sugeriría su degenerada prima. M-mejor salgamos al patio donde está la piscina para no despertar a Crystal que tengo algo importante que preguntarte.

Tch… Eres tan poco divertido, pero de acuerdo. Acepta Zuki levantándose de la otra cama de mala gana y saliendo junto a su primo a donde estaba la piscina. ¿Qué deseas preguntarme?

¿Sucedió algo entre ustedes y Kelly? Pregunta rápidamente Gold al salir al patio y cerrando la puerta corrediza que conectaba esta con la habitación principal.

¿P-por qué lo preguntas?

Pues para empezar desde que regresé del gimnasio y vine a la habitación para cambiar mi ropa mojada, note que su mochila no estaba y tampoco la he visto a ella por ningún lado en el hotel.

N-no creo que debas de preocuparte por eso…

Luego en el almuerzo cuando le pregunté a Crystal sobre donde estaba Kelly, ella simplemente evito el tema de forma muy extraña y regresó a la habitación.

Zuki apretó sus labios y permaneció en silencio evitando a toda costa mirar a su primo. Ella y Crystal acordaron no comentarle absolutamente nada a Gold de la batalla entre Silver y Kelly para no empeorar más aún las cosas.

Enserio no paso nada de importancia entre nosotras. Murmuró tímida y nerviosamente Zuki. Lo más probable es que Kelly debe de estar de compras o quizás salió a entrenar un poco.

Yo se que soy malo para mentir, pero tú tampoco te quedas atrás. Comenta Gold colocándose extremadamente cerca del rostro de Zuki y mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Por favor quiero que me digas la verdad, ¿si?

Zuki no puedo evitar sonrojarse notoriamente al ver a su primo tan cerca de ella y luego soltó un sonoro suspiro de resignación. Ok, ok, tu ganas Gold, te diré lo que deseas saber, pero con la condición de que me digas primero porque nos mentiste a todos en el gimnasio sobre tu entrenamiento.

De acuerdo. Accede Gold cruzándose de brazos y sin oponer resistencia alguna a la propuesta. Ayer por la noche y luego de que Crystal me dejara solo en el campo de batalla, entrene con otra persona durante varias horas porque necesitaba mejorar mis habilidades como entrenador cuanto antes.

¿A qué se debe esa urgencia por mejorar tus habilidades? Pregunta con curiosidad y desconcierto Zuki. Para mí ya eres un entrenador extremadamente fuerte y no creo que-...

Aún no es suficiente. Exclama Gold con amargura. Es cierto que mejore mucho junto a Typhlosion en tan solo un par de horas, pero aún no es suficiente… al menos no para lo que deseo lograr.

¿Qué es eso que deseas conseguir volviéndote fuerte?

Yo quiero-…

Protégenos a Kelly y a mí. Responde ahora Crystal abriendo la puerta que conectaba el cuarto principal con el patio de la piscina. ¿O me equivoco?

Ohhh… ¿Te despertamos? Pregunta Zuki posando su mirada en en la recién llegada.

Ustedes no saben guardar silencio. Comenta Crystal entre bostezos y con algo de mal humor. Podía escuchar todo lo que decían desde dentro del cuarto.

Lo sentimos. Dicen a la vez Gold y Zuki bastante apenados por despertar a su compañera de su siesta.

No importa eso ahora. Manifiesta Crystal un poco más tranquila, sentándose a orillas de la piscina y metiendo sus descalzos pies al agua.

En fin… Crystal tuvo razón en lo que dijo. Confesó finalmente Gold un poco apenado. La razón de porque quiero volverme más fuerte es porque si nosotros seguimos con este viaje, tengo que ser capaz de protegerlas a todas ustedes de cualquier peligro que se presente en el camino.

¿Cuándo dices peligro, te refieres al Equipo Rocket, verdad? Pregunta Zuki.

Gold simplemente asintió con la cabeza y le dio la razón a su prima por la pregunta.

¿Entonces por eso ayer entrenaste con Silver? Cuestiona ahora Crystal. Hmmm, todo tiene sentido ahora…

¿C-c-cómo sabes que entrene con Silver? Pregunta con asombro Gold. ¿Acaso me espiaste o algo asi?

N-NO SEAS RIDÍCULO. Grita Crystal sonrojándose por la suposición de Gold. Yo no sería capaz de-…

Nosotras nos encontramos con él antes de que regresaras. Informa rápidamente Zuki antes de que se desviara la conversación. El nos comento que desde anoche se estaba hospedando aquí, así que fue bastante obvio para nosotras deducir que entrenaste con él.

Lo que no comprendo es porque entrenaste con él luego de todo lo que sucedió entre ustedes. Manifiesta Crystal algo confundida. ¿Es acaso porque él fue miembro del Equipo Rocket?

En gran parte si es porque fue miembro del Equipo Rocket y conoce mejor que nadie de lo que ellos son capaces, pero por otro lado, yo necesitaba a alguien como él para poder tomar mi entrenamiento en serio y así mejorar de forma rápida y eficiente.

¿A alguien como él? Repite Crystal sin entender del todo las palabras de Gold. ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

El se refiere a un rival. Informa Zuki enérgicamente. Gold ve a Silver como una persona contra quien no desea perder o quedarse atrás.

Zuki está en lo correcto. Acepta Gold con algo de molestia. Por más difícil que es para mí aceptarlo, él tiene más talento y es mejor entrenador que yo y sin su ayuda, yo no hubiera logrado mejorar tan rápido o incluso creo que quizás jamás hubiera descubierto que Typhlosion puede generar llamas azules al incrementar su temperatura corporal.

Jaaaa… entonces si tenía razón en mi hipótesis sobre la razón del fuego azul. Exclama con orgullo y emoción Crystal. Lo sabía…

Por eso te dije en el gimnasio que cada día me sorprendes más. Comenta Gold sentándose a un lado de Crystal y acariciando su cabellera. Gracias a mi entrenamiento con Silver, es que Quilava y Poliwhirl pudieron evolucionar en Typhlosion y Politoed respectivamente…

¿Pero cómo exactamente descubriste que Typhlosion podía generar fuego azul? Pregunta Zuki.

Sucedió cuando Typhlosion luchaba contra el Feraligatr de Silver. Informa Gold. Nosotros necesitábamos una manera eficiente de contrarrestar su debilidad al agua y en ese momento fue que el fuego de Typhlosion cambio de color y descubrí que además de poder generar fuego en condiciones poco favorable, también sus ataques se volvían más o menos dos (2) o tres (3) veces más potentes y rápidos, pero al costo de utilizar la mayor parte de su energía y también dejándolo más vulnerable y débil al momento de defenderse.

Entonces es un arma de doble filo. Afirma Crystal frunciendo el ceño. Supongo que algo tan bueno no podía venir sin tener algún costo o defecto…

Pero no solo drena rápidamente la energía de Typhlosion, sino que es un estado muy impredecible y tampoco se activa a voluntad.

¿Huh?

De mas o menos veinte (20) intentos, solo logre que Typhlosion pudiera utilizarlo un par de veces…

Esa es una técnica demasiado arriesgada. Exclama Zuki con algo de preocupación. Recomiendo no la utilices en combate hasta que aprendas a utilizarla adecuadamente.

Yo no quería utilizar esa técnica en la batalla contra Morty precisamente porque no estaba seguro de si funcionaria y también porque no quería dar explicaciones, pero al final no me quedó más remedio que utilizarla si deseaba ganar la medalla…

¿Pero por qué ocultarlo? Pregunta Zuki con insistencia. No comprendo porque no querías contarnos sobre esto…

Eso no importa ahora. Exclama Gold. Luego les contaré sobre eso, pero ahora mismo quiero saber que sucedió entre ustedes y Kelly…

No es que sucedió entre nosotras con ella. Informa la menor de las chicas kimono. Diría que es más bien que sucedió entre Silver y ella.

¿Entre ella y Silver? Repite Gold cambiando por completo el semblante de su rostro y ahora con un tono serio en su voz. ¿Qué rayos el tiene que ver con Kelly?

Crystal y Zuki se miraron la una a la otra con extremo nerviosismo, ya que ninguna de ellas deseaba responder a la pregunta hecha por Gold. Ambas chicas simplemente se encogieron de hombros y evitaron mirar al de Pueblo New Bark.

Exijo una explicación en este momento. Ordena Gold con frialdad. Qué rayos fue lo que sucedió en mi ausencia.

K-kelly tuve una batalla contra Silver y… perdió. Confesó finalmente Zuki. Eso fue básicamente lo que sucedió…

¿Ehh?

Nosotras luego de regresar del gimnasio, queríamos matar tiempo mientras regresabas para almorzar todos juntos, por lo que decidimos las tres (3) ir un rato al campo de batalla para practicar un poco y entrenar. Informa Crystal con tristeza y agachando un poco su cabeza. Pero mientras estábamos en el campo de batalla, apareció Silver y…

¿Y… ?

Kelly al verlo se enfurecido tanto que terminó por reclamarle que era su culpa la discusión que ustedes tuvieron y que él era el causante de que quisieras terminar prematuramente tu viaje por Johto. Agrega ahora Zuki. Kelly lo reto a una batalla y Silver la derrotó sin mucho esfuerzo…

¿Pero entonces en dónde está Kelly en este momento? Pregunta Gold con preocupación y tratando de no desesperarse.

No lo sabemos. Responde Zuki negando lentamente con la cabeza. Ella luego de la batalla nos dio la espalda y se fue sin decirnos nada, así que decidimos darle un poco de espacio para que se recuperara mentalmente.

Hicieron bien en darle su espacio. Afirma Gold levantándose y entrando a la habitación principal. Pero por alguna razón tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto, así que saldré a buscarla ahora mismo…

¿Acaso tienes idea de donde ella pudiera estar? Pregunta Crystal sacando sus pies de la piscina y siguiendo a Gold a la habitación. Yo cuando regrese del almuerzo con tu familia la llame varias a su pokegear y no quiso contestar…

Sinceramente no sé donde ella pudiera estar. Reconoce Gold mientras se ponía sus zapatillas. Pero tengo que encontrarla…

Déjanos ayudarte entonces. Propone Crystal tomando de la mano a Gold. Si cada uno de nosotros busca en lugares distintos, entonces podremos cubrir más terreno y esto segura de que la encontraremos más rápido.

Esa es una buena idea. Acepta Zuki. Sugiero empecemos buscando en los lugares importantes de la ciudad y también en sus alrededores.

Esos lugares serían el anfiteatro, la torre quemada, la torre bell y en menor extensión el centro comercial de la ciudad. Menciona rápidamente Crystal.

Yo iré a buscarla a la torre Bell ya que tengo libre acceso a ese lugar y también llamaré a mis hermanas y les comentare que si ven a Kelly por el centro comercial, entonces que la traigan de regreso.

Yo iré al anfiteatro. Manifiesta Crystal.

Entonces a mi me toca la torre quemada…

Si quieres puedo ir yo a la torre quemada y tú vas al anfiteatro. Manifiesta Crystal al ver la reacción de Gold.

Tranquila Crys, yo me encargare de ir a la Torre Quemada.

Está decidido entonces. Exclama Zuki. Si alguno la encuentra o la ve, entonces llamen inmediatamente a los demás.

Entendido. Responden a la vez Crystal y Gold asintiendo.

* * *

 _ **Torre Quemada de Ciudad Ecruteak, 6:15 P.M**_

* * *

El solo hecho de ver la torre quemada enfrente de sí le causaba escalofríos y miedo a Gold por todo su cuerpo. El clima definitivamente no ayudaba a la causa, ya que a medida que el sol estaba desapareciendo en el horizonte, el de Pueblo New Bark podía sentir como la temperatura poco a poco iba disminuyendo hasta el punto en que su propio aliento se volvía claramente visible ante sus ojos.

Gold no podía quitarse de encima un terrible sentimiento de incertidumbre que recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo. Cada fibra de su ser le pedía a gritos que se alejara lo más rápido y lejos que pudiera de ese maldito lugar, pero su preocupación y amor por Kelly era más fuerte que su sentido común.

Un par de segundos después y cuando Gold finalmente empieza a subir lentamente las interminables escaleras que conducían a la base de la torre, por alguna extraña razón que ni él mismo podía explicar, cada paso que daba y cada escalón que lograba subir, provocaba en él un descontrolado aumento en los latidos de su asustado corazón. En su mente aún estaba plasmado el vivo recuerdo de los pokémon legendarios Raikou, Entei y Suicune, pero además también estaban ahora las mortificantes predicciones de Morty sobre las tres (3) sobras de personas que tenian algun tipo de relacion con el.

Al llegar a la base de la torre, todos y cada uno de sus miedos, preocupaciones y angustias se esfumaron como el polvo en el viento al ver a una pequeña, pálida y hermosa rubia de lentes, quien estaba sentada tranquilamente junto a su mochila a un costado de la entrada principal de la torre. Ella contemplaba con suma atención al sol ocultarse en el horizonte y soltaba uno que otro suspiro.

K-kelly… Oh gracias a Arceus que estas bien. Exclama Gold con un gran y profundo alivio mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas al suelo y soltaba un gran y sonoro suspiro al ver a su compañera sana y salva. M-me tenias muy preocupado…

¿G-gold, que estás haciendo aquí? Pregunta la rubia al ver y notar la presencia de su compañero. ¿Porque estabas preocupado por mi, acaso sucedió algo?

Claro que sucedió algo. Manifiesta Gold incorporándose del suelo y luego colocándose junto a ella. Según tengo entendido, perdiste una batalla contra Silver y luego te fuiste sin decir nada y tampoco contestabas las llamadas a tu pokegear…

Ohh…

Nos tenías muy preocupados a todos. Informa Gold volviendo a suspirar y mirando con alivio a Kelly.

L-lo siento mucho. Se excusa fríamente Kelly. Creo que perdí la noción del tiempo, pero quería estar sola por un par de horas es todo. No era mi intención hacer que se preocuparan a todos ustedes.

Está bien, solo olvidemos todo eso. Propuso Gold abrazando tiernamente a Kelly y luego dándole un beso en su mejilla. ¿Te parece si regresamos al hotel?

¿R-regresar al hotel? Repite Kelly separándose de entre los brazos de Gold y mirándolo con desconcierto.

S-si…

Y-yo no regresare al hotel, Gold. Informó Kelly dándole la espalda a su compañero y quitándose sus anteojos. En verdad lo lamento mucho…

¿Ehhhh?, ¿De que rayos estas hablando, porque no regresaras?

Mi batalla contra Silver me hizo ver finalmente la realidad de cómo son las cosas…

¿La realidad de cómo son las cosas? Repite Gold. N-no entiendo que-...

Finalmente me di de cuenta que yo no merezco estar a tu lado mientras siga siendo debil e inutil. Manifestó Kelly encogiéndose de hombros y soltando una que otra lágrima. Y-yo debo de volverme más fuerte para poder protegerte y la única manera en que siento que puedo hacerlo es alejándome de ti y de paso acabando yo misma con el Equipo Rocket de una vez por todas…

¿ACASO ESTAS DEMENTE?, NO SEAS RIDÍCULA. Grita completamente enfadado Gold y forzando a la rubia a mirarlo nuevamente. Tu muy bien debes de saber que en este momento ni tu ni yo somos rivales para ellos.

Eso lo se perfectamente, Gold…

T-tu no tienes nada que probarme. Exclama el de Pueblo New Bark con desesperación y con un gran nudo en la garganta. E-esto que intentas hacer es un suicidio…

S-si mi destino es morir, puesto entonces que así sea. Exclama la rubia con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios y secando sus lágrimas. Yo necesito probarme a mí misma que soy digna de ti y si lograra acabar con el Equipo Rocket, entonces lograría tener venganza porque ellos fueron la causa de la separación de mi familia…

NO PERMITIRÉ QUE HAGAS ESO. Informa Gold mirando fijamente a su compañera y agarrándola con firmeza. Esto es una estupidez y-… uuughhh…

Sin previo aviso y en un solo pero veloz movimiento, el Lucario de Kelly apareció de entre las sombras y le propinó un certero golpe en el estomago a Gold, el cual automáticamente causo que este pierda por completo el equilibrio y posteriormente cayera estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

¿P-p-porque… h-hiciste… e-eso? Pregunta débilmente Gold tratando con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en su cuerpo de mantenerse consciente y no desmayarse. ¿K-kelly… p-porque…?, Y-yo te a-am...

En verdad lo siento mucho. Susurra Kelly inclinándose y besándole los labios a Gold antes de que este finalmente cediera ante el dolor y quedara inconsciente. Pero este lastimosamente es el fin de nuestro viaje junto… Espero sinceramente que algun dia me perdones por todo esto y juro que volveré a encontrarte cuando me vuelva más fuerte como para protegerte, pero primero debo de destruir al Equipo Rocket yo misma…

E-espera… p-porfavor… K-kelly… Ughhh… no hagas… esto… y-yo...

En verdad lo siento. Volvió a repetir Kelly mientras regresaba a Lucario a su pokebola y le daba un último vistazo a su amado antes de partir de Ciudad Ecruteak. Te amo… Gold.


	35. La Primera Sombra

_Dolor… solo podía sentir un intenso dolor recorrer cada onza de mi cuerpo como un incendio consumiendo con salvajidad un bosque. La oscuridad se apoderaba de mis pensamientos y un profundo e incómodo sentimiento de tristeza, soledad y desesperación empezó a invadir mi lastimado corazón…_

 _¿Porque me siento de este modo…?, ¿Que demonios fue lo que me pasó?_

 _¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?_

 _N-no…_

 _Ella te abandonó… ella eligió su venganza por encima de ti…_

 _¿E-ella me abandono?_

 _Kelly te abandono, Gold… Kelly se fue y-..._

* * *

 _ **Afuera de la Torre Quemada de Ciudad Ecruteak, 8:03 P.M**_

* * *

¿Gold…?, ¿P-pero que rayos haces en este lugar?

¿Uhh...?

G-gold, despierta…

¿Hmm… Qué… ?

Maldición… abre los ojos y despierta de una buena vez. Exclamó con desesperación y molestia un alterado chico pelirrojo al sacudir un poco el cuerpo del de Pueblo New Bark. ¿Gold?

¿Huh… S-silver, q-que haces aqui? Preguntó Gold débilmente y al abrir sus agotados ojos.

Esa pregunta déjala para después. Manifestó Silver al extender su mano para ayudar a Gold a levantarse del frío suelo. ¿Qué demonios haces tirado en este lugar?

Y-yo… urhhhgg…

En ese preciso momento, Gold recordó vívidamente la razón de porque estuvo inconsciente a escasos metros de la entrada de la torre quemada y posteriormente sintió un fuerte y punzante dolor que provenía de su abdomen y se extendía a lo largo de todo su entumecido cuerpo. Respirar era un martirio y articular palabras era igual de doloroso que un golpe en la entrepierna.

Gold fijó sus agotados ojos en el pokegear que estaba en su muñeca izquierda y noto no solo que habían seis (6) llamadas de Crystal, sino que ya habían pasado casi dos (2) horas desde lo sucedido con Kelly.

Tengo que ir por ella. Pensó Gold con desesperación y poniendo cara de pocos amigos. No puedo darme el lujo de perder más tiempo en este lugar…

En solo cuestión de horas y muy para el desagrado del de Pueblo New Bark, el clima en Ciudad Ecruteak paso de templado a frío, lo que provocó que a lo largo y ancho de la ciudad se manifestara una ligera capa de neblina la cual hacía difícil ver a más de diez (10) metros de distancia.

¿Oye… estás bien? Pregunta Silver al observar el súbito cambio en el rostro de Gold. ¿Qué sucede contigo?

Lucario debió haber utilizado Drain Punch (Puño Drenaje) para dejarme inconsciente por tanto tiempo y así darle la oportunidad a Kelly de irse. Pensó con amargura Gold ignorando por completo las preguntas de Silver. Maldición…

¿Gold… ?

N-no tengo tiempo… para explicarte. Informa con mucho esfuerzo y a duras penas Gold mientras apartaba la mano de Silver y se levantaba del suelo por sí mismo. T-tengo que… ughh… irme de aquí… cuanto antes… debo de… buscarla.

Oye, espera un momento. Ordena Silver colocándose frente a Gold e impidiéndole el paso para que no pudiera bajara por las escalinatas que conducían a la ciudad. Es obvio que algo te sucede y no creo que estés en condiciones para-…

FUERA DE MI CAMINO SILVER. Grita Gold con desesperación e intentando ignorar punzante dolor que le causaba el tener que hablar. TE DIJE QUE NO TENGO… TIEMPO.

Woaaa… calma, calma. ¿Qué rayos sucede contigo?. No soy tu enemigo.

E-ENTONCES DÉJAME PASAR. Ordena agresivamente Gold tratando con todas sus fuerzas en permanecer de pie y consciente. POR TU CULPA… KELLY…LUEGO DE SU BATALLA… ELLA… SE FUE…

¿Mi culpa? Repite Silver con incredulidad ante la acusación de Gold. Si te refieres a la batalla que tuve con ella en la tarde, lamento informarte que ella fue la que provocó esa pelea y decidí demostrarle que aun no es tan fuerte como ella cree.

NO ME INTERESA NI ME IMPORTA ESCUCHAR MOTIVOS O EXCUSAS, SOLO QUÍTATE DE MI CAMINO… ES MI ÚLTIMA ADVERTENCIA.

¿Última advertencia?. Repite con frialdad Silver al ver el deplorable y patético estado en el que se encontraba Gold. Tu no estas en posición ni para amenazar a un magikarp en este momento. Apenas si puedes estar de pie y no puedo permitir que-…

Y-YA TUVE SUFICIENTE DE TI. Exclama Gold observando a Silver con odio y posteriormente sacando de su bolsillo una de sus pokebolas. N-no puedo perder… más tiempo contigo y si tengo que recurrir… a la violencia y utilizar a este pokémon para que me dejes pasar, entonces no dudaré en… hacerlo.

Tch… ya quiero verte intentarlo.

Al abrir Gold la pokebola que tenía en su mano, un pokémon de color rojo escarlata y con unas enormes pinzas en sus extremidades superiores se materializó ante los ojos de Silver e inmediatamente adoptó una posición de batalla en espera de las órdenes de su entrenador.

¿Ohhhh… un Scizor? Comenta con algo de asombro Silver al ver al pokemon de Gold colocarse frente a él. ¿Así que aún escondías un pokemon más?. No tenía idea de que tuvieras uno de esos, pero se nota que está muy bien entrenado y tiene un nivel muy superior al de tus otros pokémon.

S-scizor, aparta a… Silver del camino.

Silver al ver las intenciones de Scizor, rápidamente sacó y abrió una de sus pokebolas revelando a un gran y peludo pokémon de color marrón, el cual se puso frente al pelirrojo y bloqueo sin muchos problemas el ataque del pokémon de Gold.

Buen trabajo Ursaring. Exclamó el pelirrojo con una nerviosa sonrisa. Eso estuvo demasiado cerca…

S-silver solo… déjame pasar. Propuso Gold mientras colocaba su mano derecha sobre su abdomen. N-no tenemos porque que hacer esto. Ughhh… P-por favor…

Te dejaré pasar si estas dispuesto a regresar al hotel de tus primas para que cuiden de ti. Informó Silver tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Gold. Mañana en la mañana cuando descanses y estés mejor, podemos buscar a Kelly juntos, pero si te dejo ir ahora en ese estado, solo acabarás por lastimarte aún más o en el peor de los casos terminaras muerto. ¿Enserio crees que eso es lo que quisiera Kelly?

¿T-TU QUE VAS A SABER DE KELLY? Pregunta Gold apretando los puños y haciendo rechinar sus dientes. A-agradezco que me ayudaras a entrenar para conseguir la medalla del gimnasio de esta ciudad, p-pero… ughh… a-ahora… tengo que buscar a Kelly… antes de que cometa una locura y termine p-por enfrentar sola al E-equipo Rocket…

¿Enfrentar sola al Equipo Rocket?

L-luego de su batalla… Kelly desapareció y cuando finalmente la encontré en este lugar, e-ella me dijo que abandonaría nuestro grupo por ir en busca del Equipo Rocket para destruirlos, pero cuando quise hacerla entrar en razón, su Lucario apareció de entre las sombras y me ataco…

Eso explica por qué estabas inconsciente en este lugar. Comenta Silver sintiéndose un tanto culpable y cruzando sus brazos. Mi intención nunca fue la de provocar algo así… Ella fue la que me provocó y decidí enseñarle que aún tenía mucho por mejorar, pero jamás creí que algo así sucedería… lo lamento.

Y-ya te dije que no quiero explicaciones ni excusas, Silver… solo deseo… buscarla antes de que ella… haga una estupidez y ponga su vida en peligro…

Te prometo que iremos por ella, pero me temo que eso no será posible hoy, Gold. Solo mírate a ti mismo por un segundo y luego observa a tú alrededor y verás que-…

Y-ya lo se, Silver. Contesta Gold con brusquedad y con un par de lágrimas en sus ojos. Me duele todo el cuerpo como no tienes idea y se que es una locura intentar buscarla ahora mismo por esta maldita neblina, pero tengo que ir por ella en este momento...

¿Esa es tu respuesta final? Pregunta Silver mirando fijamente a Gold.

E-esa es mi respuesta final. Responde sin titubear Gold y utilizando sus manos para secar sus lagrimas. Asi que apartate o lo tendre que hacer a la fuerza…

Tch… supongo que tendremos que resolver esto por las malas. Reconoció Silver con evidente decepción y soltando un largo suspiro de resignación. Tu ahora mismo no estás pesando con la cabeza fría y te detendré antes de que cometas una estupidez y luego yo mismo me encargaré de llevarte al hotel y luego buscaré a Kelly. Ursaring Fire Punch (Puño de fuego)

Ughhh… S-scizor esquivalo y luego utiliza… M-metal Claw (Garra de Metal)

El pokémon de Silver, a pesar de su gran tamaño era increiblemente rapido y agil, ya que pudo recortar la distancia entre el y el Scizor de Gold con extrema facilidad, pero a pesar de su inusual velocidad, el pokémon de Gold evadió de un salto el ataque de Ursaring y posteriormente se coloco a espaldas de su oponente y lo golpeó varias veces de forma directa, pero a pesar de todo el daño recibido, Ursaring permaneció firme y de pie.

Me impresiona mucho que tengas a un pokemon tan bien entrenado contigo. Confiesa Silver con algo de amargura al ver lo sucedido. Ese Scizor es rápido, pero la velocidad no lo es todo en una pelea y tengo planeado terminar esto en el próximo ataque. Ursaring Close Combat (Combate Cercano).

Nuevamente Gold volvió a sentir como desde su abdomen se esparcía por todo su cuerpo un incontrolado y punzante dolor que le revolvió violentamente los pensamientos y para empeorar más aún las cosas, su visión se torno borrosa provocando en él un sentimiento de impotencia y desorientación.

Urghhh…S-scizor acabemos con esto a-ahora. Ordenó Gold. Superpower (Fuerza Bruta)…

Ursaring a pesar de estar gravemente lastimado y sin dudar de las órdenes de su entrenador, arremetió sin piedad contra Scizor, quien se distrajo al notar el estado en el que estaba su entrenador. Ursaring gracias a esto, conectó un sin número de certeros golpes en todo el cuerpo del pokémon de Gold, pero muy para su desgracia, el daño que el metálico pokémon recibió no fue el suficiente cómo para dejarlo fuera de combate y Scizor aprovechando el gran desgaste físico del pokémon de Silver a causa de utilizar Close Combat (Combate Cercano), contraataco y posteriormente dejó fuera de combate a Ursaring.

¿P-pero qué demonios…? U-ursaring… regresa. Murmuró Silver al regresar a su pokémon. Creo que subestime lo bien entrenado que está tu Scizor…

¿S-suficiente? Pregunta a duras penas Gold tratando de mantenerse de pie. Es mi victoria así que… urghh… apártate… de mi camino o-…

Yo en ningún momento dije que si le ganabas a mi pokemon me apartaria. Informó el pelirrojo con firmeza. Y si es necesario, entonces continuaré utilizando el resto de mis pokémon para detenerte aquí y ahora.

¿Q-qué?

Así como escuchaste Gold, no me apartare y si tanto deseas que lo haga, entonces tendrás que hacerlo a la fuerza y sobre mi cadáver, pero no permitiré que cometas una estupidez que te pueda costar la vida en mi presencia.

Gold permaneció el completo silencio luego de escuchar lo dicho por el pelirrojo, ya que muy en el fondo el sabia que Silver tenía toda la razon en lo que estaba diciendo, pero tanto su orgullo como también su corazón le decían que debía de salir en ese momento a buscar a Kelly a pesar de no estar en condiciones para hacerlo.

¿Qué harás entonces? Pregunta Silver al ver a Gold permanecer en perfecto silencio. ¿Estás dispuesto a todo por esta estupidez o-... ?

N-no me provoques Silver, que soy capaz de todo por-...

ENTONCES HAZLO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ Y TERMINA CON ESTO.

¿T-tantos deseos tienes de morir?

Tch… Tu no tienes el valor para hacerlo. Afirmó el pelirrojo con una burlona sonrisa. ERES UN COBARDE.

Ughh… S-scizor, acaba con él.

El metálico pokemon volteo con incredulidad y algo de nerviosismo para observar y corroborar que escucho bien la orden de su entrenador.

Scizor… te di una orden. Reitero Gold con frialdad y dejándose llevar por completo por su ira. ACABA CON SILVER… AHORA.

Scizor titubeó luego de escuchar a Gold, pero milésimas de segundo después y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el metálico pokémon colocó una de sus pinzas alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo, quien apenas si se resistió y simplemente miro a Gold con una mezcla de decepción y tristeza.

¿Así que… así terminara todo para mi? Preguntó retóricamente Silver encogiéndose de hombros y con completa resignación. Interesante… realmente interesante…

S-silver, esta es tu última oportunidad. Manifiesta Gold tratando de razonar una vez más con el pelirrojo y cerrando sus ojos. Esto no tiene que terminar de este modo… yo solo quiero… buscar a Kelly…

Lucía… perdóname.

Tch… S-scizor acab-...

¿G-gold… ?

El entrenador de Pueblo New Bark al abrir nuevamente sus agotados ojos, pudo apreciar cómo recién terminaban de subir las escaleras Crystal y Zuki, quienes se colocaron a escasos metros de donde estaba Silver y Scizor. Ambas chicas miraron con miedo y asombro lo que estaba aconteciendo frente a ellas.

¿G-gold que sucede aquí? Pregunta Crystal rápidamente al ver a Silver estar apresado por Scizor.

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna de su parte. Lo único que hizo Gold fue mirar con una mezcla de ira, desesperación y dolor a Crystal y a Zuki.

¿Qué demonios sucede conmigo? Se pregunta ahora mentalmente Gold volviendo a soltar un par de lágrimas y mirando ahora fijamente sus temblorosas manos. ¿En qué mierda me convertí?

RESPONDEME. Ordenó Crystal con desesperación al ver que Gold ignoró por completo su pregunta. GOLD...

Vamos Gold, cuéntales. Propone Silver volviendo a sonreír. Cuéntales lo que sucedió aquí y también sobre tu brillante decisión.

¿Gold acaso tú ibas a…? Pregunta Zuki con nerviosismo. Por favor no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir…

Y-yo… y-yo… urghhh… lo… siento. Murmuró débilmente Gold al regresar a Scizor a su pokebola para posteriormente cerrar sus ojos y dejarse caer al suelo. L-lo siento… tanto…

GOOOOOLD. Gritaron a la vez Crystal y Zuki al correr a donde estaba el joven entrenador tendido en el suelo junto a la pokebola de Scizor.

E-eso estuvo demasiado cerca. Comenta para sí mismo Silver tocándose el cuello por donde lo tuvo apresado Scizor hace unos segundos atrás. Demasiado cerca para mi gusto…

¿G-gold está bien? Pregunta Crystal con preocupación. ¿E-está herido?

Solo esta inconsciente. Informa con algo de alivio Zuki luego de arrodillarse junto a su primo para verificar que le sucedía. El tiene un golpe en el abdomen y su pulso está bastante débil al igual que su respiración. Es como si algo o alguien le intentó succionar la energía de su cuerpo…

¿T-tu le hiciste esto a mí Gold? Pregunta Crystal mirando con desprecio a Silver, soltandose sus características coletas y por último sacando de su bolso la pokebola de Eevee y de Bayleef. RESPÓNDEME AHORA.

N-no fui yo. Informó el pelirrojo con algo de nerviosismo y negando enérgicamente con la cabeza. Al contrario de lo que ustedes piensan, yo intentaba detener a Gold de cometer una estupidez y posiblemente lastimarse o algo peor.

¿T-tu intentaste detener a Gold? Pregunta Zuki con curiosidad y levantando una de sus cejas ante lo dicho por Silver. ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Yo vine a este lugar con la intención de investigar un poco más sobre los pokémon legendarios y cuando llegué me encontré a Gold tendido en el suelo inconsciente.

Eso explica porqué Gold no respondió a tus llamadas, Crystal. Comenta Zuki finalmente levantándose del suelo y cruzándose de brazos.

Espera un momento… ¿Acaso dijiste Inconsciente? Pregunta ahora Crystal con incredulidad y sin despegar sus ojos del pelirrojo. ¿Pero si no fuiste tú, entonces quién o qué dejaría a Gold así?. El solo vino a verificar si Kelly estaba aquí y-…

La responsable de esto fue esa rubia psicótica. Aseguró tajantemente Silver. Ella fue la que dejó inconsciente a Gold.

¿Estas bromeando, verdad? Pregunta Crystal con algo de molestia e impaciencia. Ella no-...

Según Gold, Kelly luego de nuestra batalla en la tarde, decidió abandonarlos para ir tras el Equipo Rocket, pero cuando el intento razonar con ella, su Lucario lo atacó y lo dejó inconsciente en este lugar…

E-eso no es posible. Exclama Crystal acercándose a Silver y tomándolo por la chaqueta. Eso tiene que ser mentira. Kelly jamás nos abandonaría o haría algo para lastimar a Gold… ella no es así.

Crystal, contrólate por favor. Ordeno ahora Zuki alejando a su compañera del pelirrojo. Tu misma viste el extraño comportamiento que ella tenía en la tarde después de perder contra Silver y no me sorprendería si-…

TU NO LA CONOCES COMO YO. Argumenta enérgicamente Crystal. Nosotras junto con Gold pasamos por muchas cosas desde que empezamos este viaje y-…

¿Y que? Pregunta Zuki en tono desafiante y mirando con firmeza a su compañera. Es cierto que tu la conoces desde más tiempo que yo, pero es por esa misma razón que yo puedo analizar esta situación objetivamente y tu no.

M-me rehusó a creer esto…

Nadie te está obligando a creerlo, Crystal. Comenta Silver encogiéndose de hombros. Ya se que es algo difícil de creer, pero eso fue lo que me dijo Gold…

¿Y cómo se que tu no fuiste el que atacó a Gold primero? Cuestiona agresivamente Crystal.

Tch… no seas ridícula. Exclama Silver abriendo inmediatamente su pokédex y enseñándolo a Crystal. Observa muy bien esto.

¿Qué se supone debo ver aquí?

Es la lista de todos los pokemon que tengo conmigo en este momento y con sus respectivos ataques…

¿Y que con eso?

Ninguno de sus pokémon actualmente tiene algún ataque que pueda causar el efecto de drenar energía del cuerpo de otra persona. Informa Zuki al observar minuciosamente el pokedex del pelirrojo.

P-pero entonces eso significa que…

Silver está diciendo la verdad. Confirmó la menor de las chicas kimono. Por favor sigue contándonos qué más sucedió luego de que encontraste a Gold.

Hmmm… Cuando Gold despertó, el estaba bastante débil debido al ataque de Lucario, pero a pesar de eso él tenía todas las intenciones de ir a buscar a Kelly, por lo que intente evitar que él cometiera una locura ya que obviamente él no estaba en buenas condiciones y al final terminamos teniendo una batalla…

¿Y es en ese momento donde llegamos nosotras? Pregunta Zuki. ¿Llegamos justo cuando terminó su batalla?

Así es. Informa Silver volviendo a encoger sus hombros, suspirando y luego mirando la pokebola de Ursaring con un poco de amargura. A pesar de perder la batalla contra Gold, no podía dejarlo irse en ese estado y fue en ese momento en dónde-…

Él le ordenó a Scizor atacarte. Comenta Crystal.

Es correcto…

Justo cuando llegamos pude sentir algo diferente alrededor de Gold. Admite con preocupación Zuki y mirando de reojo a su primo. Es como si-…

¿Cómo si fuera otra persona?. Pregunta Crystal con tristeza.

Exacto. Afirma Zuki. Sus ojos demostraban ira y odio…

Sinceramente no lo culpo. Reconoce el pelirrojo volviendo a suspirar sonoramente para luego acercarse a Gold y levantarlo del suelo. Es normal sentirse de esa manera al perder a una persona que quieres y peor aún es cuando deseas con todas tus fuerzas hacer algo y que se interpongan en tu camino.

Ohhhh… Hablas de eso como si tuvieras experiencia. Comenta Zuki ayudando a Silver a levantar a Gold y mirándolo con curiosidad.

Quizás si… quizás no.

Ammm… S-silver, tengo algo que decirte. Murmuró Crystal con un poco de vergüenza.

¿Qué?

Gracias.

¿Huh, G-gracias?

Te doy las gracias por impedir que Gold pusiera su vida en peligro. Confesó Crystal agachando la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. También me disculpo por desconfiar de ti…

Descuida, ya estoy acostumbrado a que desconfíen de mi por ser un ex miembro del Equipo Rocket. Manifiesta Silver con tranquilidad. Mi pasado es algo complicado de explicar, pero aun me sigue persiguiendo…

El pasado de una persona es lo de menos siempre y cuando se haga un cambio positivo en el presente y se esté dispuesto a mejorar en un futuro. Informa Crystal con una tímida sonrisa en sus rostro. Además, ahora veo que al igual que nosotras también te importa Gold.

Concuerdo con Crystal. Agrega ahora Zuki. Solo espero que no te sientas "muy" culpable por lo que sucedido con Kelly.

¿"Muy culpable"? Repite el pelirrojo.

Es cierto que su batalla fue algo turbulento, pero ella exagero mucho las cosas y tomo las conclusiones equivocadas al ser derrotara. Manifestó Zuki. Todo esto fue un enorme malentendido.

Agradezco sus palabras. Admitió Silver sonrojandose un poco. Pero sugiero que ahora llevemos a Gold al hotel para que pueda descansar adecuadamente y se pueda recuperar pronto.

De acuerdo. Respondieron al unísono Crystal y Zuki.

* * *

 _ **Hotel "Gran Ecruteak" Cuarto A-30, 10:01 P.M**_

* * *

Parece que al fin está despertando.

Tch… Ya era hora…

¿Gold, como te sientes?

¿Ehh…C-crystal… y-yo… dónde estoy? Pregunta débilmente Gold al abrir finalmente sus agotados ojos y ver a Crystal sentada a un lado de él.

Estamos en nuestra habitación en el hotel. Informa Crystal con evidente alivio al ver que por fin despertó su compañero. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Cansado y adolorido. Manifestó débilmente el de Pueblo New Bark. Siento como si un Snorlax durmió encima de mi…

Es normal que te sientas de ese modo. Admite Zuki acercándose a la cama en donde Gold estaba acostado. Pero a pesar de todo, me sorprende que despertaras tan rápido…

¿K-kelly… dónde está Kelly? Pregunta con desesperación Gold mientras utilizaba las pocas fuerzas que tenía para sentarse en la cama.

Se ha ido. Informó fríamente Silver desde el otro rincón de la habitación. Luego de traerte aquí, fui a recorrer la Ciudad en busca de esa rubia psicótica y puedo afirmar que ella ya dejo este lugar.

Silver…

¿Sorprendido de verme?

Y-yo… lo siento mucho. No se que rayos sucedio conmigo… simplemente creo que me deje llevar un poco por mis emociones.

¿Un poco? Repite Silver sarcásticamente. ¿Estás seguro que fue solo un poco?

Está bien, me deje llevar mucho por mis emociones.

¿Quieres decirnos qué fue lo que sucedió? Pregunta Crystal con curiosidad y algo de preocupación. Según Silver, Kelly fue la que te ataco y te dejo inconsciente.

Así fue. Afirma Gold con melancolía y tristeza. Ella quiso irse por su cuenta para volverse más fuerte…

Creo que ya tenemos claro qué fue lo que sucedió. Interviene tajantemente Zuki. ¿Pero qué hacemos ahora?

Debemos ir a buscarla cuanto antes. Propone sin titubear Gold y tratando de levantarse de la cama. No podemos perder tiempo…

Quieto. Ordena Zuki empujando a Gold a la cama nuevamente. Aun estas muy débil y debes descansar.

P-pero…

La buscaremos mañana en la mañana cuando estés un poco mejores. Afirmó Zuki con una sonrisa. Por el momento solo quedate en cama y descansa.

El problema de buscarla es que no sabemos a dónde ella pudo haber ido. Anuncio Crystal con tristeza. Desde aquí uno puede ir a Ciudad Olivine o a Ciudad Mahogany, incluso pudo haber regresado a Ciudad Violet o a Ciudad Goldenrod…

 _"_ _La primera de ellas de un momento a otro desapareció sin explicación alguna a algún lugar cercano al mar_ … _"_

Tengo la corazonada de que Kelly irá a Ciudad Olivine. Informa con completa seguridad Gold.

¿Ciudad Olivine? Repiten a la vez Crystal y Zuki.

¿Se supone debemos confiar en una corazonada? Pregunta Silver con escepticismo y levantando una de sus cejas.

¿Tienes alguna mejor sugerencia de donde pudo haber ido entonces? Pregunto Gold.

N-no por el momento…

Lo que sugiere Gold tiene mucho sentido. Exclama Crystal buscando en su bolso un pequeño libro con información de los lugares importantes de Johto. Si Kelly quiere volverse más fuerte, entonces Ciudad Olivine es el lugar perfecto porque tiene el famoso faro que es como un centro de reunión y batalla para entrenadores y también en las afueras de la Ciudad está la Battle Frontier…

También hay un puerto en donde zarpan los barcos en dirección a Ciudad Cianwood y a la región de Kanto. Agrega Zuki.

Supongo que está decidido entonces. Manifiesta Crystal volviendo a guardar el libro en su bolso y con algo de optimismo. Nuestro próximo destino será Ciudad Olivine.

Ahora que finalmente resolvimos a donde iremos a buscar a Kelly, tengo una importante pregunta para ti, Gold. Comenta Zuki.

¿De qué se trata?

Ese Scizor que tenías-…

Ohh… Ese Scizor me lo dio mi padre. Informó Gold antes de soltar un enorme bostezo. Cuando él me visitó en el hospital de Ciudad Goldenrod, el me dio a su Scizor para que me protegiera y como condición para que me dejara seguir viajando.

Pero fue hasta hoy que nos enteramos de que lo tenías. Argumento Zuki cruzando sus brazos. ¿Porque no lo utilizaste antes?

N-no quería utilizarlo hasta que el momento justo llegará…

Tú definitivamente que estas lleno de sorpresas. Exclama Crystal dándole un beso en la mejilla a Gold y luego abrazandolo.

C-crys… cuidado… m-me duele… ughh…


	36. Alma de Oro y Corazon de Plata

_**Campo de batalla del Hotel "Gran Ecruteak", 5:10 A.M**_

* * *

Era una fría, silenciosa y triste mañana en la antigua y misteriosa Ciudad Ecruteak. Tanto el cielo como también las nubes presentaban depresivos y opacos colores oscuros y las estrellas y la luna brillaban con poca intensas.

Gold, el joven y talentoso entrenador de Pueblo New Bark estaba tranquilamente acostado en medio del campo de batalla localizado en la parte posterior del hotel donde se hospedaba. Él contemplaba en silencio y con mucha melancolía el oscuro cielo, las pálidas estrellas y la luna para tratar de despejar su angustiada mente.

¿Qué demonios sucedió conmigo ayer? Se pregunta a sí mismo el joven entrenador con mucha preocupación al recordar vívidamente lo ocurrido frente a la Torre Quemada con Silver. ¿Acaso ese es mi… verdadero yo?

Por la mente de Gold pasaban en ese momento miles de interrogantes las cuales para su desagrado no tenían respuesta alguna por el momento, más sin embargo, sola una cosa era segura para él y era que la primera de las visiones de Morty se estaba cumpliendo y la persona que lo abandonó fue Kelly.

 _"_ _La primera de ellas de un momento a otro desapareció sin explicación alguna a algún lugar cercano al mar_ … _"_

Si el resto de la visión de Morty resultara ser cierta, entonces Kelly debería de estar camino a Ciudad Olivine en este preciso momento…

Gold colocó ambas manos sobre sus agotados ojos y soltó un gran y sonoro suspiro de frustración e impotencia, acción que provocó que le volviera a doler con suma intensidad su abdomen.

Su mente desea con todas sus fuerzas salir en ese mismo momento por Kelly, pero su cuerpo a pesar de estar mucho mejor que hace unas horas atrá, aún le dolía y no estaba en condiciones para poder afrontar un exhaustivo viaje de búsqueda. Lo que menos Gold deseaba en ese momento era ser una carga para los demás mientras viajaran.

¿Qué se supone debo hacer ahora? Se pregunta Gold en voz alta con completa frustración y apretando sus puños. Arceus por favor protégela de todo mal y no dejes que ella cometa alguna estupidez…

Deberías de estar en cama descansando. Se escuchó a alguien decir desde la mismísima entrada del campo. Si sigues esforzando tu cuerpo de esta manera sin estar completamente curado, pronto acabarás muerto, Gold.

Tch… ¿No se supone deberías de estar durmiendo o algo asi? Pregunta Gold inmediatamente reconociendo la característica voz de Silver. Es muy temprano para que incluso tú estés despierto.

Lo mismo podría decirte yo a ti. Manifiesta el pelirrojo antes de soltar un enorme bostezo y estirar un poco su cuerpo. Tú más que yo deberías de estar durmiendo para recuperar fuerzas y descansar tu cuerpo.

Y-ya me siento mucho mejor…

Eres realmente terrible para mentir, ¿lo sabes, verdad? Informa Silver al acercarse a donde estaba Gold acostado. Realmente terrible y algo patetico…

Tiendo a escuchar eso de vez en cuando. Admite Gold quitando las manos de sus ojos y volviendo a observar el oscuro cielo. ¿A qué debo tu presencia en este lugar tan temprano?

Me gusta levantarme temprano por las mañanas para entrenar al menos un par de minutos antes de desayunar. Informa Silver sentándose a un lado de Gold. ¿Y tú cómo terminaste aquí?

No podía dormir, así que decidí salir para despejar mi mente y termine por acostarme en este lugar para apreciar el cielo…

Comprendo lo que debes de estar sintiendo en este momento. Reconoce Silver con algo de melancolía y soltando un suspiro. Siempre es difícil ver a una persona que amas irse.

Supongo que lo dices por experiencia…

Así es.

Sé que te sientes culpable por lo que sucedió con Kelly, pero no es enteramente tu culpa que ella decidiera irse de ese modo.

Tch… yo se muy bien eso, pero de todas formas me siento parcialmente responsable y deseo ayudarte a encontrarla…

Descuida, Silver. No es necesario.

¿Huh?

No es necesario que nos ayudes a encontrarla. Vuelve a repetir Gold tranquilamente. Tu lugar en este momento es en Goldenrod al lado de Lucía para cuando despierte.

Aprecio mucho lo que dices, pero ya tome mi decisión. Informa Silver forzando una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Luego de ayudarte a encontrar a la rubia psicótica, regresare a Goldenrod y seguiré investigando más sobre los planes del Equipo Rocket para detenerlos de una vez por todas.

Enserio preferiría que regresaras a Ciudad Goldenrod en este mismo momento y me dejes encargarme de encontrar a Kelly, pero se muy bien que eres demasiado obstinado y testarudo como para seguir mi consejo. Comenta Gold al escuchar la respuesta de Silver. Eres un maldito cabeza dura…

Tú no te quedas atrás. Exclama Silver observando de reojo a Gold. Ayer tu casi-…

Lo sé y en verdad lamento mucho todos los problemas que te cause. Manifiesta rápidamente Gold colocando ahora su preciada gorra sobre sus ojos. No sé qué rayos sucedió conmigo ayer, pero lo único que sé es que no pude controlar mi ira y me deje llevar demasiado por mis emociones…

Sinceramente no te culpo ni tampoco te guardo rencor por lo sucedido, porque a mi tambien me sucedio algo parecido una vez… solo que de peor manera…

¿E-enserio?

Así es…

¿Fue cuando intentaron asesinar a Lucía, verdad?

Tiene que ver con eso…

¿Quieres contarme lo que pasó?

Preferiría no hacerlo. Admite con molestia el pelirrojo tomando la pokebola que contenía al Sneasel de Lucía y mirándolo con melancolía y nostalgia. Es doloroso tener que recordar lo que sucedió cada día de mi vida.

Insisto en que deberías hablar de eso y sacarlo de una vez de tu conciencia. Sugiere enérgicamente el de Pueblo New Bark. Cuando entrenamos yo te hable de mi padre y varias otras cosas, mientras que tu apenas si mencionaste a Lucía y no me hablaste sobre los detalles de lo que sucedió.

¿Si te cuento sobre todo lo que sucedió, prometes dejar de ser tan irritante?

Podría intentarlo. Admite Gold con una sonrisa. Pero no te prometo cumplirlo.

Tch… supongo que eso es mejor que nada…

S-solo habla de una maldita vez, Silver.

¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre las promesas y los recuerdos?

No tengo la menor idea…

La diferencia es que nosotros rompemos las promesas, mientras que los recuerdos nos rompen a nosotros después de un tiempo…

Gold al escuchar a Silver decir eso, no pudo evitar apartar su gorra de la suerte de sus ojos y mirar con con una mezcla de asombro y tristeza al pelirrojo.

Yo prometí que siempre estaría a su lado para protegerla de todo peligro… se suponía ambos acabaríamos con el Equipo Rocket, pero todo se salió de mi control y ambos terminamos siendo utilizados como marionetas.

Silver…

Hace cinco (5) meses atrás yo cometí el error más grande de mi vida. Aseguro con completa seguridad Silver cerrando sus ojos y apoyando su cabeza en sus manos. Todas las noches desde ese fatídico día, veo el rostro de esas tres (3) personas y hasta el día de hoy aun me siento culpable…

¿Q-qué fue lo que hiciste? Pregunta Gold con algo de nerviosismo y miedo al ver al pelirrojo de esa forma tan poco convencional en el.

Tú ayer pudiste controlar tus deseos de ira y desesperación por buscar a Kelly cuando aparecieron y escuchaste la voz de Crystal y la de tu prima, pero yo a diferencia de ti, si cruce el límite y me deje llevar aún más por mi odio a pesar de estar actuando para proteger a Lucía.

¿Qué me estás intentando decir con eso?

Para salvar la vida de Lucía y por mi culpa, la vida de tres (3) miembros del Equipo Rocket… Ellos murieron…

¿Tú… asesinaste a tres (3) personas…?

No los asesine, pero igual terminaron muertos. Confiesa Silver con gran tristeza y culpabilidad notable en su ahora quebrantada voz. Fue todo en defensa propia y en la de Lucía, pero de todos modos no puedo evitar sentirme culpable…

Explícate. Exige Gold tratando de mantenerse lo mas calmado posible. ¿Qué rayos sucedió?

Hace cinco (5) meses atrás, el actual líder del Equipo Rocket personalmente asignó a Lucía a una pequeña misión en Ciudad Goldenrod junto con otros tres (3) miembros de élite, pero…

¿P-pero?

Pero extrañamente a mí no me asignaron a esa misión a pesar de ser su compañero y también de ser considerado uno de los miembros élite del Equipo Rocket por mi habilidad en combate.

Era obvio que algo estaban tramando. Asegura Gold colocando su mano en su barbilla.

Exactamente. Afirma Silver frunciendo el ceño. Lucía también sospechaba que había meowth encerrado en cómo se estaba manejando la misión, pero a pesar de mis protestas ella decidió ir con ellos para averiguar qué se traían entre manos…

¿De qué se suponía se trataba esa misión? Pregunta Gold.

Era una simple misión de reconocimiento en el famoso y abandonado túnel subterráneo de Ciudad Goldenrod para verificar si era cierto que existía una entrada secreta a la Torre de Radio como decían los rumores.

¿Una simple misión de reconocimiento utilizando a sus miembros de élite? Pregunta retóricamente el de Pueblo New Bark. E-eso no tiene sentido alguno… ¿Porque utilizarlos a ellos para ese tipo de trabajo?

Eso fue exactamente lo mismo que pensé cuando Lucy me informo que la habían elegido junto con ellos. Manifiesta Silver cruzándose de brazos y soltando otro suspiro. Toda esa maldita misión me dio un muy mal presentimiento desde un principio, por lo que intercepte sus transmisiones de radio y luego los seguí sin que se dieran cuenta hasta el túnel subterráneo en Ciudad Goldenrod.

Entonces así fue que te enteraste que querían asesinar a Lucía…

Así es. Vuelve a afirmar Silver colocando cara de pocos amigos y haciendo crujir la pokebola de Sneasel. Luego de que ellos encontraron un pequeño pasadizo en el nivel más profundo del túnel que conectaba con el sótano de la torre de radio, logre escuchar una transmisión dirigida únicamente a los otros miembros de la misión, en donde el actual líder del Equipo Rocket les dio la orden de acabar con Lucía y hacerlo ver como un accidente cuando salieran a la superficie…

Esos malditos miserables. Exclama Gold con amargura.

Cuando escuche ese mensaje a través de mi radio… Y-yo perdí toda capacidad de razonar y simplemente decidí dejarme llevar por mi ira y mi odio. Confesó Silver con tristeza y arrepentimiento. Recuerdo perfectamente cómo los tome por sorpresa. Ursaring se encargó de dejarlos muy mal heridos y casi muertos, pero justo cuando me disponía a largarme de ese lugar con Lucía, uno de ellos y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, lanzó a nosotros una pokebola que contenía a un Electrode quien inmediatamente explotó, pero en el último segundo Lucia me protegió de la explosión con su cuerpo mientras que los demás murieron al instante…

Enserio lo lamento mucho. Comentó Gold mientras colocaba una de sus manos en el hombro del pelirrojo. Se que todo eso debió de ser muy difícil para ti…

Lucía por protegerme de la explosión terminó en coma. Informó Silver volviendo a observar con melancolía la pokebola de Sneasel. El Equipo Rocket la dio por muerta junto con los otros involucrados en la explosión y yo simplemente me dedique a seguirles la pista manteniendo bajo perfil…

No creo poder comprender por lo que debiste de pasar. Acepta Gold de un suspiro. Tampoco mentiré diciendo que te entiendo o alguna de esas cosas y mucho menos te juzgare por tus acciones por qué no soy quien para hacerlo. En lo que a mi respecta todo es culpa del Equipo Rocket.

Gracias, Gold… realmente aprecio tus palabras.

Solo que hay algo que no logro comprender del todo…

¿Qué cosa?

¿Por qué rayos el Equipo Rocket intentaría asesinar a uno de los suyos de esa forma? Pregunta Gold con impaciencia. ¿Acaso descubrieron que ustedes los iban a traicionar?

Ellos nunca sospecharon nada de nuestras verdaderas intenciones. Informa Silver sin titubear. Su principal objetivo y la razón del porque me reclutaron fue para traer de regreso a su antiguo líder Giovanni y de ese modo hacer que el Equipo Rocket volviera a lo que solía ser antes…

¿Por qué demonios Giovanni regresaría si tu-…?

Porque Giovanni es mi padre…

¿Q-Q-QUE?

Así como escuchaste…

¿G-giovanni es tu padre? Repitió Gold mirando con asombro al pelirrojo y parpadeando repetidas veces. P-pero entonces tu-...

Soy el legítimo heredero del Equipo Rocket. Manifiesta con mucho pesar y tristeza Silver. ¿Irónico, verdad?

S-supongo que eso explica porqué tanto interés en reclutarte específicamente a ti. Comenta Gold finalmente sentándose después de estar tanto tiempo acostado. T-todo tiene un poco más de sentido ahora…

Como te había mencionado en la torre quemada, yo me uní a ellos para volverme más fuerte y de esa forma destruirlos desde adentro para así rectificar todo el daño que mi padre causó al mundo, pero ellos tenían sus propios planes…

¿Como por ejemplo?

Pues al principio ellos deseaban usarme solo para localizar y traer de regreso a Giovanni, pero luego de ver mi potencial como entrenador, fue que ellos quisieron entonces-...

¿Convenirte en un arma, cierto?

E-es correcto. Afirma Silver bastante sorprendido por lo intuitivo que era Gold. Mi amistad con Lucía y su posterior muerte eran parte de un elaborado plan para llevarme a la oscuridad y a la locura, para de ese modo aprovechar mi vulnerabilidad, moldearme a su antojo y hacer su voluntad conmigo…

Lo que intentaron hacer con ustedes esos mal bastardos es imperdonable. Exclama Gold. Jugar con la vida y los sentimientos de las personas es algo demasiado de bajo incluso para escoria como ellos…

Por es es mi deber acabar con ellos de una vez por todas. Reitera enérgicamente el pelirrojo. Quiero evitar que lo que me sucedio a mi y a Lucía se vuelva a repetir.

No olvides que yo te ayudare a derrotarlos. Informa Gold. Para poder proteger a las personas que amo, debemos de destruirlos.

Aprecio mucho tu apoyo, ¿pero estas seguro de querer ayudarme?

Completamente.

Según recuerdo, tu padre es miembro de la policía internacional y-…

No te preocupes por ese pequeñísimo detalle.

¿Pequeñísimo detalle? Repite Silver levantando una de sus cejas. No creo que ese se pueda considerar como-...

S-solo olvida eso y enfoquémonos en encontrar a mi Kelly.

Ohhhh… ¿Tu Kelly? Repitió Silver con una enorme y burlona sonrisa en su labios. ¿Enserio dijiste "tu Kelly"?

Ehhh… y-yo… ehhh… c-creo que es el momento adecuado para regresar a mi habitación y dormir un par de horas más. Manifestó nerviosamente Gold mientras fingía un exagerado bostezo para intentar ocultar lo sonrojado que estaba. T-te veré en un par de horas…

Tch… definitivamente eres terrible para mentir. Murmuró el pelirrojo cruzando sus brazos. ¿Me pregunto que diría Crystal si le comentará sobre esto?

D-d-deja a mi Crystal fuera de esto…

¿Ohhh… "TÚ" Crystal? Volvió a repetir Silver. Me estás haciendo esto demasiado fácil…

Ehh… Y-yo… grrr… eres despreciable…

Hahaha, Ahora que lo pienso, siempre quise saber a cuál de ellas dos (2) prefieres. Mencionó el pelirrojo mirando fijamente a Gold y con gran interés. ¿Prefieres a la rubia bipolar y psicótica o a la intelectual sabelotodo de las coletas?

Gold al escuchar la pregunta de Silver, se sonrojo con enorme intensidad, su corazón se aceleró de manera exagerada, trago saliva y prefirió no responder. El muy bien sabía que fuera cual fuera su respuesta en ese momento, esta le traería terribles consecuencias a futuro, por lo que su mejor opción era la de mantener su boca cerrada.

¿O es que acaso prefieres a alguna de tus primas? Vuelve a preguntar Silver esta vez con un tono más serio.

C-claro que no prefiero a alguna de mis primas. Exclama Gold con molestia.

¿Porque no?, ¿acaso mis hermanas o yo tenemos algo de malo?

Tanto Gold como también Silver se pusieron de pie de un brinco debido a la inesperada aparición de Zuki, quien estaba mirándolos con una enorme y pícara sonrisa.

Tengo muchos deseos de conocer tu respuesta, Gold, así que es mejor que respondas.

¿Z-z-zuki…?, ¿q-qué haces aquí? Pregunta con extremo nerviosismo Gold al ver a su prima detrás de él.

Hoy es mi turno de ayudar en el hotel y-…

¿Acaso no sabes que es de muy mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas? Interrumpe y pregunta de mala gana Silver. ¿Cuanto escuchaste?

Hmmm…. Pues no escuche mucho señor príncipe del mal. Manifestó la menor de las chicas kimono con una coqueta y juguetona sonrisa. Mi intención nunca fue la de escucharlos, pero ustedes estaban tan entretenidos en su conversación que ni siquiera se percataron de mi presencia y no quise interrumpirlos…

¿P-p-p-príncipe del mal? Repite el pelirrojo sonrojándose y con vergüenza. ¿C-cómo qué príncipe del mal?

¿No te gusta el apodo que tanto trabajo me costó pensar para ti? Pregunto Zuki con desilusión y pasando sus manos cerca de sus ojos como si limpiara sus lágrimas. ¿Qué te parece entonces heredero del mal o quizás-...?

P-prefiero que solo te refieras a mí por mi nombre…

Tch… que aburrido eres. Exclamó de mala gana Zuki cruzándose de brazos. Pero en todo caso, aun estoy esperando una respuesta de tu parte, Gold. ¿Prefieres a Kelly o a Crystal?

Y-yo… no pretendo caer en tu juego. Manifestó Gold dándole la espalda a ambos y volviendo a sonrojarse. M-me rehusó a responder esa pregunta.

Hahaha, eres tan lindo cuando te sonrojas.

Ughhh… me largo a dormir. Anuncia Gold de mala gana y volviendo a fingir otro bostezo. Tendremos un largo día por delante…

Oye… espera un momento, Gold. Ordenó Zuki tomando a su primo por uno de sus brazos antes de que ese de marchara. Yo también deseo ayudarlos.

¿Nos ayudaras en qué cosa exactamente? Pregunta Silver mirando con algo de frialdad a la chica.

Pues obvio que a destruir al Equipo Rocket.

De ninguna manera permitiré algo como eso. Anuncia inmediatamente Gold con igual frialdad que Silver.

¿P-porque no? Pregunta Zuki con irritación y decepción. Primero dices que no me prefieres a mi o a mis hermanas y ahora tampoco quieres que te ayude a acabar con el Equipo Rocket… Y-yo solo deseo ayudarte…

N-no pongas palabras en mi boca. Manifiesta Gold soltando un sonoro suspiro.

¿Entonces porque no quieres que te ayude?

Porque no deseo ponerte en peligro. Informa el de Pueblo New Bark con una sonrisa y luego acariciando la cabeza de su prima. Tus hermanas, tu madre y tu son ahora parte de mi familia y como tal, son muy importantes para mi y no deseo ponerlas en ningún tipo de peligro…

P-pero…

No es no. Exclama Gold. Y nada en el mundo podrá cambiar mi opinión.

Tch… Está bien, Gold, tu ganas. Acepta Zuki encogiéndose de hombros. Solo que seria una verdadera lastima que tía Sakura se enterara de alguna forma de tus intenciones…

¿Que mi madre se entere de mis intenciones?, ¿Acaso me estas amenazando?

Por supuesto que no. Manifiesta Zuki entrecerrando sus ojos y sonriendo de forma malévola. Solo hacia un simple e inocente comentario.

Gold luego de escuchar el comentario de su prima se quedo completamente perplejo y se limitó solo a mirarla con algo de asombro y desconcierto.

Hahaha, tu prima es realmente diabólica y manipuladora. Murmura Silver en voz baja y rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se hizo presente. Me está empezando a caer muy bien.

T-tú cállate. Exclama Gold evidentemente irritado y mirando de reojo al pelirrojo. Esto que haces es jugar sucio…

Quizás si sea jugar sucio, pero cuando vives con tantas hermanas como yo, eres extremadamente susceptible a aprender uno que otro truco de esa naturaleza, como por ejemplo el ser capaz de poder manipular a las personas para tu beneficio. Confiesa Zuki dándole un beso en la mejilla a Gold antes de caminar a la salida del campo de batalla. Los veo a ambos después de desayunar.

E-espera un momento. Ordena Gold. Tu "brillante plan" tiene un gran defecto.

¿Y cuál se supone que es?

Tu madre. Informa Gold con una confiada sonrisa y levantando el dedo índice de su mano derecha. Dudo mucho que tía Asuka te deje venir conmigo en mi viaje.

Hahahaha, es adorable tu ingenuidad mi querido y lindo primo. Exclama Zuki riendo a carcajadas y guiñando uno de sus ojos.

¿Huh?

Eso ya lo tengo perfectamente cubierto. Informa Zuki volviendo a sonreír malévolamente y posteriormente saliendo del campo dando pequeños brincos. Durante el desayuno te darás cuenta de mi brillante plan.

¿A-al menos dime que se supone harás? Pregunta Gold con resignación y cruzándose de brazos. Quiero estar preparado en caso de-…

No me divertiré si estás preparado. Exclamó Zuki. Solo espero me sigas el juego.

Tengo un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto. Manifestó Gold al observar a su prima alejarse y regresar al hotel. No tenía idea de lo obstinada y manipuladora que ella podía llegar a ser…

Supongo que lo obstinado corre en tu familia. Teoriza Silver igual de asombrado que Gold por lo ocurrido. Aparentemente ahora seremos tres (3) en nuestra cruzada contra el Equipo Rocket…

Por desgracia así parece…

* * *

 _ **Comedor del Hotel "Gran Ecruteak" 11:49 A.M**_

* * *

Buenos días. Saluda Gold acercándose lentamente y entre bostezos a la mesa en donde estaban sentadas su madre, su tía, sus primas y Crystal.

Buenos días, Gold. Responde alegremente su madre levantándose de su asiento y abrazando con ternura a su hijo. Veo que aun sigues durmiendo tanto como cuando estabas en casa.

Ma-…me estas asfixiando… de nuevo… me duele…

Ohh… L-lo siento. Exclama Sakura soltando rápidamente a Gold y volviendo a sentarse en su asiento junto a Asuka. Es que apenas si te he visto desde que llegué aquí.

Lamento mucho no poder estar tanto tiempo contigo, Madre. Manifiesta Gold con tristeza y sentándose en uno de los puestos vacíos de la mesa. Ayer estuve… un poco ocupado con ciertas otras cosas…

Descuida, Gold, yo entiendo perfectamente. Aseguro con tranquilidad Sakura. Se que estas en tu viaje como entrenador y tienes otras cosas más importantes que hacer.

Prometo que cuando acabe este viaje, regresaré lo más pronto posible para estar contigo y con papá en New Bark.

Hahaha, eso espero, Gold, pero ahora que lo noto… ¿Dónde está Kelly?. Pregunta con curiosidad Sakura mientras empezaba a mirar de un lado al otro en busca de la pequeña y dramática rubia de lentes. ¿No se suponía que ella estaba viajando con ustedes?

P-pues… E-ella… Ehh…

Ella se adelantó a nosotros y está ahora mismo de camino a Ciudad Olivine. Informo rápidamente Crystal.

Oh… en verdad es una pena que ella no este aqui. Exclamó con tristeza Sakura. La última vez que la vi fue hace más de un año atrás antes de que se mudara con su abuela y me hubiera gustado verla de nuevo…

Madre… T-te prometo que la volverás a ver…

Sakura asintió con una sonrisa ante lo dicho por su hijo y luego se sirvió un poco mas de te.

Gold, Zuki me comentó lo que finalmente pediste como recompensa por haber ganado la batalla contras mis hijas en el anfiteatro. Anuncio Asuka mirando a su sobrino y cambiando drásticamente el tema. Debo decir que estoy tremendamente impresionada por esta petición.

¿Ehh?

¿Acaso no lo recuerdas, Gold? Pregunta Zuki volviendo a sonreír malévolamente. Ayer me informaste que deseabas como recompensa por tu victoria que yo te acompañará en tu viaje.

¿Es cierto eso? Preguntan a la vez las gemelas Sayo y Kuni.

Eh.. s-si… asi es. Afirmó tímidamente Gold mientras observaba de reojo a Zuki. E-eso fue… exactamente lo que pedí como recompensa…

Me alegra mucho que ustedes dos (2) se lleven tan bien. Exclama Asuka con evidente alegría. Si en verdad eso es lo que deseas como recompensa por ganar, entonces debo de aceptarlo y dejaré que mi querida, dulce e inocente Zuki te acompañe en tu viaje.

Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Gold. Comenta Sakura con una cálida sonrisa y sirviendo ahora un poco de té para su hijo. Primero fue tu padre quien ganó hace veinte (20) años atrás y ahora tú también.

¿Cuándo partirán? Pregunta ahora Naoko con curiosidad.

Después de desayunar. Informa Zuki.

¿Tan pronto se irán? Pregunta Sakura volviendo a levantarse para abrazar a Gold.

Ughhh… Auxilio… me duele…


	37. La Ruta 38 y 39

_**Dos (2) días después en algún lugar entre las rutas treinta y ocho (38) y treinta y nueve(39), Región Johto, 4:30 P.M**_

* * *

Al oeste de la mítica y misteriosa Ciudad Ecruteak, se encuentran ubicadas tanto la ruta treinta y ocho (38) como su vecina la ruta treinta y nueve (39). Ambas rutas son conocidas por los lugareños por ser lugares poco explorados, debido en gran parte a sus bastas y frondosas llanuras y también por sus amplias praderas llenas de verdes bosques y pokémon salvajes por doquier.

Con solamente una "corazonada" como su único punto de referencia y muchas mas preguntas que respuestas en sus mentes, la desesperada búsqueda por encontrar a Kelly llevó a Gold, Silver, Crystal y Zuki a adentrarse en este inhóspito lugar lejos de la civilización si deseaban llegar a su próximo destino el cual es Ciudad Olivine.

¿G-gold te encuentras bien? Pregunta con algo de preocupación Zuki al notar que su primo jadeaba y volvía a bajar la velocidad con la que caminaba por enésima vez en los últimos dos (2) días. ¿Deseas que tomemos un breve descanso?

E-e-estoy… bien. Responde Gold notablemente cansado, tratando de recuperar el aliento y secando un par de molestas gotas de sudor que estaban en su frente. N-n-no te preocupes… tanto por mí.

Eres terri-…

T-terrible para mentir. Completa rápidamente Gold lo que iba a decir su prima. Y-ya lo sé, pero no podemos detenernos ahora… aún estamos lejos de nuestro destino y no podemos perder más tiempo por mi culpa, o de lo contrario-...

En realidad a este paso estoy bastante segura de que llegaremos a Ciudad Olivine en un par de días más. Informó Crystal con algo de optimismo y colocando sus manos en su cintura. Lo mejor que podemos hacer en este momento sería descansar un poco para recuperar algo de energía.

Estoy de acuerdo con Crystal. Manifiesta Silver apoyándose contra un árbol cercano y mirando de reojo y con algo de lástima al de Pueblo New Bark. Todos aquí notamos lo mucho que aún te cuesta mantener nuestro paso y sugiero descansemos por un par de minutos, porque si sigues esforzando tu cuerpo de este modo, jamás podrás sanar completamente.

E-enserio no es necesario que-…

CLARO QUE SI ES NECESARIO. Exclama agresivamente Crystal acercándose a Gold y colocando su rostro a escasos centímetros del de su compañero. Tú en este momento no estás en condiciones para este tipo de caminatas tan prolongadas y estoy segura de que debes de estar exhausto y muriendo del dolor aunque no quieras reconocerlo.

N-no te preocupes tanto por mi. Sugirió en voz baja y con algo de nerviosismo Gold al ver la cercanía del rostro de Crystal con el suyo. Y-yo estoy bien…

¿Ah sí?

S-si…

Crystal observó con algo de exasperación por un par de segundos a Gold y en un solo y rápido movimiento, levantó el suéter de su compañero y reveló en el proceso un enorme moretón en su abdomen.

¿A eso llamas estar bien? Pregunto Crystal apuntando y luego colocando su mano derecha en el moretón, lo que provocó que Gold aullara de dolor y se dejara caer de rodillas al suelo. No me hagas reir.

Ughh… ¿P-porque… demonios hiciste eso? Pregunta Gold con evidente molestia y apretando su mandíbula debido al punzante e intenso dolor que le provocó el contacto de la mano de Crystal con su moreton. No era necesari-...

¿Enserio crees que puedes llegar a Ciudad Olivine en ese estado? Cuestiona Crystal tomando de la mano a Gold y ayudándolo a levantarse del suelo. Todos aquí estamos preocupados por Kelly al igual que tu, pero de nada vale que lleguemos rápido y la encontremos a costa de tu salud…

Ugh… está bien… está bien, tú ganas. Acepta con resignación Gold, encogiendo sus hombros y posteriormente sentándose bajo la sombra del árbol en donde estaba apoyado Silver. Descansemos un rato…

Ohhh… ¿Con que ella es tu debilidad? Pregunta en voz baja Silver sonriendo burlonamente al ver lo fácil que cedió Gold a las órdenes de Crystal. Si hubiera sabido esto desde un principio, yo-…

Tú cállate. Ordena con amargura Gold quitándose su gorra de la suerte y colocándola encima de su rostro para evitar que el pelirrojo observará lo sonrojado y ruborizado que estaba debido a todo lo sucedido. Eres despreciable…

Tch… me haces esto demasiado fácil. Murmuró el pelirrojo sentándose a un lado de Gold y sacando de su mochila una manzana para comérsela. Eres patetico.

¿Crystal, exactamente en donde es que estamos? Pregunta con curiosidad Zuki acercándose a su compañera de viaje y observando con suma preocupación y nerviosismo a su alrededor. Me siento un poco perdida y desorientada estando en este lugar rodeada de tantos árboles y sin civilización a la vista.

Estamos en algún lugar entre las rutas treinta y ocho (38) y treinta y nueve (39). Responde Crystal abriendo y posteriormente observando minuciosamente la aplicación del mapa en su pokegear. Lastimosamente para nosotros no hay mucha información acerca de esta área en particular.

¿Ósea que estamos perdidos?

No estamos exactamente perdidos. Asegura con bastante tranquilidad Crystal enseñándole el mapa a Zuki. Como puedes ver, trace aquí la ruta que debemos de seguir y si continuamos caminando hacia el oeste, entonces deberíamos lograr salir de esta área boscosa para luego encontrar la granja Moo-Moo y desde ese lugar a más o menos veinte (20) kilómetros más al sur, deberíamos de llegar sin muchos problemas a Ciudad Olivine.

Waoo… realmente sí que eres dedicada para estas cosas. Manifiesta Zuki sin dejar de observar la ruta trazada en el mapa por Crystal. Ya veo cómo fue que lograron llegar desde Pueblo New Bark hasta aquí.

Hehehe, como futura profesora pokémon que seré, es mi deber siempre estar preparada y organizar y conocer de antemano el entorno en donde estaré para evitar cualquier tipo de sorpresas.

Este lugar me recuerda un poco al bosque ilex. Comentan Silver observando con mucha atención a su alrededor antes de darle un mordisco a la manzana que tenía en sus manos. Solo que mucho menos frío y sin la estúpida neblina.

Bosque ilex… bosque ilex. Repite en voz baja Crystal frunciendo el ceño y cruzando sus brazos. Hmmm…

¿Sucedió algo en ese lugar? Pregunta Zuki al ver el cambio tan repentino en Crystal.

N-nada en especial. Informó Crystal forzando una sonrisa y negando con la cabeza. Solo sentí un poco de nostalgia cuando Silver mencionó el bosque Ilex…

Amm… chicos, ¿acaso huelen eso? Pregunta Gold retirando inmediatamente su gorra de su rostro y volviendo a incorporarse muy a pesar del molesto dolor que sentía en su abdomen.

¿Oler qué cosa exactamente? Pregunta Crystal al observar con curiosidad a Gold. ¿Qué se supone debe de oler?

Huele como… humo. Manifiesta Silver mirando de un lado al otro intentando encontrar de donde provenía el peculiar olor. Para ser mas especifico, creo que es humo por la quema de madera…

¿Están seguros de esto? Pregunta Crystal con algo escepticismo. ¿Acaso creen que hay algún incendio cerca de aquí?

Sinceramente lo dudo mucho. Comenta Silver con firmeza y seguridad. Si se tratase de un incendio varios de los pokémon salvajes de este lugar estuvieran intranquilos o alejándose y ese no es el caso.

Quizás hay alguna persona cerca de aquí haciendo una fogata. Sugiere Zuki cruzándose de brazos. Dudo mucho que nosotros seamos los únicos en este lugar tan grande…

Supongo que esa es una posibilidad. Acepta Crystal. ¿Creen que deberíamos buscar de donde proviene el humo?

Absolutamente. Exclama automáticamente Gold volviendo a colocar su gorra en su cabeza. Quizás sea Kelly o alguna otra persona que nos pudiera decir si la ha visto pasar por este lugar…

Déjenmelo a mí entonces. Manifiesta Zuki sacando rápidamente una pokebola de su mochila. Tengo al pokemon indicado para esta situación.

No creo que Sylveon sea el pokemon indicado para este tipo de trabajo. Comentó Crystal mirando con incertidumbre a Zuki.

¿Quien dijo que se trata de Sylveon? Preguntó retóricamente la menor de las chicas kimono con una alegre sonrisa. Arcanine yo te elijo.

Al abrirse la pokebola de Zuki, un gran pokémon cuadrupedo con pelaje de color naranja y varias rayas negras alrededor de su cuerpo, se materializó frente a todos y luego soltó un sonoro bostezo. Arcanine al ver a su entrenadora empezó a mover su cola con mucha alegría y ánimo mientras esperaba ansiosamente por sus órdenes.

No tenía idea de que tuvieras a otro pokémon además de Sylveon. Confesó Crystal con total sorpresa al ver al Arcanine de Zuki. ¿No se suponía que ustedes las chicas kimono solo utilizaban evoluciones de Eevee?

Hahaha, nosotras solo utilizamos evoluciones de Eevee cuando estamos bailando en el anfiteatro para el público. Informa Zuki mientras acariciaba el lomo del pokémon de fuego. Pero nada nos impide utilizar, tener o entrenar a otro tipo de pokémon.

Y-ya veo…

Arcanine, quiero que nos guies por favor al lugar de donde proviene ese olor a humo. Ordena Zuki colocándose encima del pokemon de fuego y esta vez acariciando detrás de las orejas de su pokémon.

Arcanine asintió con alegría ante la orden de su entrenadora y luego se dispuso a olfatear y caminar por todas partes para intentar captar de dónde provenía el olor a humo.

¿Crees que él pueda encontrar de dónde viene ese olor? Pregunta Gold con algo de preocupación. Es un bosque muy grande y el viento está-…

Por supuesto que sí. Afirma Zuki claramente ofendida por la pregunta de su primo. Solo dale tiempo para que la encuentre…

El pokémon de fuego un par de segundos más tarde, se detuvo súbitamente, levantó su cabeza y luego empezó a correr, dejando atrás a Gold, Silver y Crystal.

A-arcanine… espera por nosotros. Ordenó Crystal empezando a correr también para no perder de vista al pokémon de fuego y a Zuki.

Tch… Supongo que esto puede ser divertido. Comenta Silver dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda a Gold antes de también ponerse a correr y dejar al de Pueblo New Bark. Trata de seguirnos el paso y no perderte, "novato".

Grrr… No tienes idea de cuanto odio que me digas de esa forma. Grita Gold con evidente molestia mientras trataba de ignorar un poco el dolor que sentía en su abdomen y empezaba a correr para no quedarse atrás. ¿A-acaso olvidan que aún estoy "débil y herido"?

A medida que pasaban los segundos, Arcanine junto con Zuki se adentraron cada vez mas y mas en el bosque siguiendo el rastro del olor del humo, pero muy para el desagrado de Gold, Silver y Crystal; mientras más profundo caminaban dentro del bosque, más oscuro se hacía a su alrededor debido a que el espesor de las copas de los árboles a duras penas dejaba pasar los rayos del sol.

Cuando por fin se detuvieron Arcanine junto con Zuki, y para la sorpresa de los demás, lo que encontraron y estaba enfrente de ellos era un pequeño pero concurrido pueblo lleno de monjes y compuesto a simple vista por una gran plaza y alrededor de esta más o menos cerca de cuarenta (40) o cincuenta (50) casas de madera, las cuales la mitad estaban construidas en medio de los árboles y la otra mitad estaban al nivel del suelo.

¿Q-q-que se supone es este lugar? Pregunta Crystal sin darle crédito a lo que veían sus ojos y mirando con incredulidad de un lado a otro. E-en el mapa no decía nada sobre un pueblo en medio del bosque…

N-no tengo la menor idea. Responde Zuki regresando a Arcanine a su pokebola y observando con mucha cautela a varios de los monjes que estaban caminando de un lado a otro sin darle importancia a su presencia. Supongo que de aquí es de donde provenía el olor a humo…

Bienvenidos jóvenes viajeros. Saluda con mucha tranquilidad un monje bastante fornido con varias pequeñas cicatrices en el rostro, quien rápidamente se acercó al grupo al verlos en la entrada del pueblo. ¿Acaso están perdidos o necesitan ayuda en algo?

¿Exactamente en donde es que estamos? Pregunta Silver dando un par de pasos al frente y cruzándose de brazos. En nuestro mapa no tenemos información alguna acerca de este lugar.

Me temo que muy pocos mapa o personas tiene información o conocen acerca este lugar joven entrenador. Confiesa el monje sonriendo amablemente. Este es un pueblo exclusivo para monjes en donde muchos de nosotros de todas partes de la región venimos a entrenar, meditar y a convivir con la naturaleza. ¿Me harían el honor de decirme sus nombres por favor?

Mi nombre es Gold y soy de Pueblo New Bark, la chica de cabello azul es Crystal, el pelirrojo es Silver y la de cabello rosado es mi prima y su nombre es Zuki.

Es un placer conocerlos a todos. Exclama el monje haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Mi nombre es Ken y les doy la bienvenida a nuestro pequeño pero humilde pueblo de meditación.

¿Con qué pueblo de meditación? Repite Silver con algo de curiosidad y nostalgia. Esto me recuerda mucho a los monjes de la Torre Sprout en Ciudad Violet, ¿acaso tienen alguna relación con ellos?

Por supuesto. Afirma enérgicamente Ken. Nuestros hermanos de la Torre Sprout vienen con bastante regularidad a este pueblo para meditar y buscar la iluminación.

Interesante…

Pero dejando eso a un lado, me gustaría saber que los trajo a este lugar tan alejado de la civilización. ¿Algún motivo en especial?

Estamos en búsqueda de una compañera quien recientemente viajaba con nosotros, pero que cuando nos hospedamos en Ciudad Ecruteak, dejo nuestro grupo hace un par de días atrás por un mal entendido y sospechamos que quizás fue o está de camino en estos momentos a Ciudad Olivine. Informa Crystal con completa sinceridad y encogiéndose un poco de hombros. ¿Quizás la ha visto?

Hmm… comprendo su predicamento. Comenta el monje pasando su mano izquierda por su barbilla y luego dándole la espalda al grupo. No cuestionarse el porqué de la partida de su compañera, pero en todo caso debo mencionarles que en los últimos días varios entrenadores han pasado por aquí buscando salir de este bosque para ir a Ciudad Olivine o a Ciudad Ecruteak, así que deben ser un poco más específicos.

Nuestra compañera es pequeña de estatura, cabello rubio, utiliza lentes y tienes los ojos de diferentes colores…

Creo recordar que ayer por la mañana pasó brevemente por aquí una chica con esas características físicas. Admitió el monje con optimismo. Sino mal recuerdo, ella antes de marcharse tuvo una intensa batalla con nuestro líder utilizando un pokemon de una lejana región.

¿De casualidad el pokémon que ella utilizó era un Empoleon? Pregunta Silver.

A-así es.

Esa es nuestra Kelly. Exclama Zuki con un enorme alivio. Gracias a Arceus…

Tch… Supongo que tenías razón con tu "corazonada" después de todo. Comenta Silver sonriendo y haciendo gran énfasis con sus dedos en la palabra corazonada mientras miraba a Gold. Aparentemente estamos por el camino correcto…

¿Recuerda algo más sobre ella? Pregunta Gold ignorando por completo el comentario de Silver y mirando fijamente al monje. Quizás dijo algo sobre a dónde iría o-…

Me temo que no interactúe del todo con su amiga. Manifiesta Ken un tanto avergonzado. Lo único que sé es que ella al igual que ustedes llego a este lugar de pura casualidad cuando intentaba salir de este bosque para dirigirse a Ciudad Olivine. Posteriormente ella charló con nuestro líder y luego de batallar contra él, ella se fue sin decir nada…

¿Podría llevarnos a donde se encuentra su líder? Pregunta nuevamente Gold con algo de impaciencia. Nos ayudaría mucho en nuestra búsqueda cualquier información que él pudiera brindarnos sobre lo que hablo con ella.

Oh… Por supuesto. Responde Ken haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Síganme por favor y los llevaré a él.

* * *

 _ **Gran Plaza del Pueblo de los Monjes, 4:58 P.M**_

* * *

Al llegar a la enorme plaza del Pueblo guiados por el monje Ken, Gold y sus compañeros se encuentran a un anciano monje meditando pacíficamente en el suelo sentado y con sus ojos cerrados. El tenía el cabello largo, su contextura era delgada y su barba era igual de larga y grisáceas que su cabello.

Maestro, hoy tenemos más visitantes. Informa Ken haciendo frente al anciano una reverencia en señal de respeto para luego colocarse a un lado de este. Ellos pidieron hablar con usted personalmente para preguntarles unas cosas…

Ohh… claro… ya veo… muchas gracias Ken. Responde con gran tranquilidad el anciano monje sin abrir su ojos. Yo puedo encargarme desde aquí, así que puedes retirarte.

S-sí maestro. Responde Ken realizando otra reverencia frente al grupo y posteriormente dirigiéndose a la entrada del pueblo.

Bienvenidos jóvenes entrenadores. Saluda amablemente el anciano monje sin levantarse o abrir sus ojos. No esperaba encontrarme con ustedes tan pronto, pero el destino es una cosa bastante extraña últimamente en esta región.

¿Encontrarnos tan… pronto? Repite Gold levantando una de sus cejas y mirando con algo de curiosidad al anciano monje. E-espere un momento… Y-yo… y-yo lo conozco.

¿Tú lo conoces? Repiten a la vez y con asombro Crystal y Zuki.

El es el líder de los monjes de la Torre Sprout. Agrega Silver también reconociendo al anciano monje. Sino mal recuerdo su nombre es Jin…

Hehehe, así es Silver. Afirma Jin sonriendo gentilmente y abriendo sus blancos ojos. Ese es el nombre por el cual actualmente me conocen y me alegra mucho que aún recuerdes a este anciano a pesar de nuestro breve encuentro en la cima de la Torre Sprout.

E-es una grata sorpresa poder volver a… emmm… verlo. Manifiesta Gold tratando inútilmente de no hacer énfasis en la palabra "verlo". Sus consejos me ayudaron mucho durante los primeros días de mi viaje…

Eso puedo notarlo a kilómetros de distancia muchacho. Exclama Jin pasando una de sus manos por su frondosa barba. Ahora eres una persona completamente distinta a cuando te conocí en la Torre Sprout y en ti puedo percibir como existe un gran deseo por proteger a las personas que amas y eso se refleja en el aura que te rodea. También puedo sentir que al fin abriste tu corazón a los sentimientos que guardabas… bien por ti jovencito…

G-gracias s-señor. Contesta Gold sonrojandose un poco y mirando de reojo a Crystal.

En cuanto a ti Silver…

¿S-si?

Me alegra mucho que al fin tengas nuevos amigos. Comenta Jin acercándose al pelirrojo y colocando su mano en su hombro. Cuando te conocí percibí en ti mucha soledad, culpabilidad y sobre todo odio…

Lo sé…

Pero ahora no encuentro esos sentimientos en tu corazón y me llena de felicidad saber que dejaste toda tu oscuridad en el pasado… ten en mente que la mayor condena que puede tener un ser humano no es la cárcel o la muerte, sino su propia conciencia…

Agradezco mucho sus palabras.

¿Cómo este monje puede saber todo esto siendo ciego? Se pregunta mentalmente Zuki con algo de nerviosismo. ¿Qué rayos está ocurriendo aquí?

Mi discapacidad no me impide ver la realidad jovencita. Exclama Jin ahora dirigiéndose a Zuki y colocándose frente a ella. La meditación constante me llevó a la iluminación y eso a su vez a ser capaz de leer el corazón de las personas para compensar mi falta de visión.

¿P-p-pero que demonios…? Pregunta Zuki dando un par de pasos hacia atrás y tragando saliva. ¿Usted puede… leer los corazones de las personas?

Hehehe, así es jovencita… y en tu corazón veo bondad y un gran cariño por tu familia, pero también observo un gran resentimiento por la atención dividida que tenias por tener muchas hermanas… por esa razón eres algo cínica, competitiva y te gusta mucho resaltar en todo lo que haces.

Y-yo… Y-yo… grrr… n-no es para nada agradable que diga esas cosas de mi de esa forma…

Es mejor una verdad dolorosa a una mentira piadosa. Manifiesta el anciano monje.

Esto que usted puede hacer es maravilloso. Comenta Crystal asombrada al ver de primera mano la habilidad de Jin. No tenía idea de que algo así fuera posible con solo meditar.

Nuestras limitaciones sólo las impone nuestra mente, Crystal. Si nos lo proponemos, los humanos somos capaces de cosas increíbles, pero para eso hace falta abrir nuestra mente a nuevos horizontes… si tú fueras capaz de esto, estoy seguro de que te lograrás convertir en un futuro una brillante profesora pokemon como tu padre lo es…

¿Usted conoce mi padre? Cuestiona Crystal.

Por supuesto que conozco a tu padre. Informa Jin. Tu padre junto con el profesor Oak y el profesor Rowan de Sinnoh varias veces me hicieron pruebas para intentar descubrir si existía una relación en mis habilidades con las de los pokémon, más nunca encontraron nada para fundamentar tal hipótesis.

En verdad lamento mucho tener que interrumpir esta linda conversación. Informa Gold con algo de desesperación. Pero tengo varias preguntas para usted con respecto a una amiga de nosotros con la que supuestamente tuvo una batalla el día de ayer…

Yo sé muy bien a qué vinieron. Afirma Jin cambiando completamente el tono de su voz y cruzando sus brazos. Pero me temo que la compañera que ustedes conocieron, ya no existe más en este mundo…


	38. Solo en la Luz y Triste en la Oscuridad

_**Gran Plaza del Pueblo de los Monjes, 5:12 P.M**_

* * *

En verdad lamento mucho tener que interrumpir esta linda conversación. Informa Gold con algo de desesperación. Pero tengo varias preguntas para usted con respecto a una amiga de nosotros con la que supuestamente tuvo una batalla el día de ayer…

Yo sé muy bien a qué vinieron. Afirma Jin cambiando completamente el tono de su voz y cruzando sus brazos. Pero me temo que la compañera que ustedes conocieron, ya no existe más en este mundo…

Para el desagrado del grupo, pero muy en especial para el completo malestar de Gold, las palabras del anciano monje fueron cómo recibir una patada en la entrepierna y provocaron en Gold un fuerte y exasperante sentimiento de terror y desesperación que recorrió todo su cuerpo provocando a su vez escalofríos. Tanto su triste corazón como también su respiración se aceleraron descontroladamente al contemplar la posibilidad de que a su querida Kelly le ocurrió algo que él no pudiera remediar.

¿Q-q-qué y-ya no existe más en este… m-mundo? Repite Gold tartamudeando y como si tuviera miedo de conocer la respuesta a su propia pregunta. ¿Q-qué rayos se supone quiere decirme con eso?

Para responder a tu pregunta, creo que es mejor que empiece por contarles sobre mi primera impresión de ella cuando nos conocimos en Ciudad Violet…

P-por favor díganos lo que sabe….

Cuando su amiga llegó a la cima de la Torre Sprout luego de pasar por las diferentes pruebas en los pisos anteriores, yo note sin necesidad de leer su corazón que ella sentía un gran amor por una persona en particular con la que se acababa de encontrar luego de mucho tiempo separados el uno del otro.

Tanto Silver como Zuki e inclusive Crystal comenzaron a observar involuntariamente a Gold sabiendo que la persona a la que Jin se refería y a quién Kelly tanto amaba obviamente era el.

Luego de conversar por unos minutos, y antes de que ella se retirara de la torre fue que finalmente decidí mirar dentro de su corazón y fue en ese momento que percibí instantáneamente un sinfín de emociones que la consumían en la superficie, pero cuando mire más a fondo, me percate principalmente dos (2) cosas que brillaban de entre ese torbellino de sentimientos…

¿Cuáles eran? Pregunta Gold con angustia y nerviosismo. Dígame que vio dentro de su corazón…

Lo primero que note fueron muchos celos porque otra persona repentinamente apareció y se entrometió entre ella y la persona que amaba…

Y-YO NO ME ENTROMETÍ EN NADA. Informa enérgicamente y con el rostro enrojecido Crystal. E-ella dejó solo a Gold para irse a Sinnoh y yo solo… uhmjk umhhmjk-…

Crystal, este no es el momento para discutir sobre ese tema. Interrumpe rápidamente y bastante apenado Gold colocando una de sus manos en la boca de su compañera para evitar que siguiera hablando. Por favor maestro Jin continúe…

Hmmm… Lo segundo que noté fue mucho resentimiento y tristeza por la súbita separación de su familia. Manifiesta Jin acariciando su frondosa y larga barba con la punta de sus dedos. Esa pobre chica para afrontar su dolor, cubrió su tristeza esforzándose en su entrenamiento para volverse una entrenadora como también se esforzó en dejar de ser una carga para los demás para así ayudar y proteger a su ser amado, pero ahora…

¿Pero ahora qué? Repite Gold con un gran peso en su corazón y dando un par de pasos al frente. ¿Qué sucede ahora con ella?

Me temo que el corazón de su compañera en estos momentos es completamente diferente a cuando lo observé por primera vez… Los sentimientos que alguna vez estuvieron dentro de ella, ahora son irreconocibles para mí.

¿A esto se refería diciendo que ella ya no existe más en este mundo? Pregunta con seriedad Zuki cruzándose de brazos. ¿Ahora que su corazón es diferente eso quiere decir que es una persona distinta a la que conocimos?

Por desgracia así es. Afirma Jin asintiendo con la cabeza y cerrando sus blancos ojos. Estoy seguro que Silver puede corroborar muy bien sobre este tema… ¿no es así jovencito?

Ahora las miradas de Gold, Crystal y Zuki se clavaron en el rostro del pelirrojo, quien asintió con tristeza su cabeza lentamente ante lo dicho por el monje.

Odio tener que admitirlo, pero es exactamente como dice el anciano. Agrega de mala gana Silver suspirando y tratando de no mirar directamente a sus compañeros. La sed de venganza puede cambiarnos completamente de un momento a otro y llevarnos a hacer muchas cosas de las cuales luego nos arrepentiremos…

Gold, al escuchar lo dicho por Silver, no puedo evitar recordar con completo arrepentimiento y culpabilidad lo ocurrido hace un par de noches atrás cuando casi se dejó llevar por completo por su sed de venganza y por poco termina acabando con la vida del pelirrojo.

Si algo me enseñó la meditación durante tantos años fue que en este mundo tan amplio y lleno de misterios no existe luz sin oscuridad, pero tampoco puede haber oscuridad sino hay luz. Toda persona posee dentro de su corazón y en su alma tanto luz como oscuridad, pero está en nosotros decidir cuál parte es la que domina nuestras acciones por el resto de nuestras vidas…

¿Ósea que es imposible liberarnos por completo de la oscuridad en nuestros corazones? Pregunta con curiosidad Silver.

La oscuridad es parte importante de nuestras vidas y sobre todo es una pieza clave en nuestro desarrollo como seres humanos. Proclamó Jin con algo de dulzura y tranquilidad. De la oscuridad uno puede aprender muchas cosas al igual que uno aprende también de la luz. El principal problema de esto radica cuando las personas rompen el balance natural y se dejan llevar por completo por uno de los dos (2) lados…

¿A que se refiere con eso? Pregunta ahora Crystal. ¿Enserio tan malo puede ser dejarse llevar por la luz?

Las sombras más oscuras siempre nacen de la luz más brillante. Anuncia el anciano monje. Recuerda que el camino al infierno está pavimentado con buenas intenciones…

C-creo entender lo que dice. Informa Crystal encogiéndose de hombros. ¿Pero que vio en Kelly ayer en comparación a cuando estaban en la Torre Sprout?

Hmmm… Me temo que ayer por la mañana cuando batalle contra ella comprobé de primera mano que no solo su corazón está manchado de odio y sed de venganza, sino que también su alma está corrompida por esos deseos negativos… Ella desea con todas sus fuerzas proteger a su preciado Gold y ser más fuerte, pero por desgracia esos sentimientos positivos ya no son el impulso de sus acciones y temo mucho por lo que ella podría hacer en un futuro no muy lejano.

¿Existe alguna forma para devolverla a como era antes? Pregunta con desesperación y preocupación Gold tratando con todas sus fuerzas de combatir sus deseos de salir corriendo en ese momento en busca de Kelly. D-debe de existir algo que yo pueda hacer para ayudarla…

Lamento informarte que en estos casos no hay mucho que hacer. Manifiesta sin titubear Jin negando con la cabeza. Ella misma decidió por su propia cuenta dejar que la venganza fuera el nuevo motor de su vida y lo único que pueden hacer en este momento es encontrarla e intentar hacerla entrar en razón…

Tch… Muchas gracias por todo maestro Jin. Exclama Gold forzando una torpe reverencia y dando un par de pasos para alejarse del anciano monje. Si nuestro único método es hacerla entrar en razón, entonces no hay más que podamos hacer aquí, así que es mejor que continuemos con nuestro viaje ahora que confirmamos que Kelly pasó por aquí y está de camino a Ciudad Olivine.

Entiendo perfectamente que desees encontrar a tu amiga lo mas pronto posible, pero no les recomiendo continuar su viaje por el día de hoy. Sugiere el monje nuevamente peinando su barba con la punta de sus dedos. El bosque que rodea este pueblo es muy peligroso por las noches y con todo gusto les ofrezco un lugar aquí para que recuperen energías hasta mañana.

Es una oferta muy generosa de su parte y enserio me halaga, pero…

Aceptamos encantados su oferta. Anuncia Crystal interrumpiendo sorpresiva y abruptamente a Gold mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia ante Jin en señal de agradecimiento. Apreciamos mucho la hospitalidad que nos brinda.

¿Crystal qué rayos estás-…?

Estoy haciendo lo que es mejor para el grupo. Contesta enérgicamente Crystal mirando con algo de preocupación y molestia a su compañero. Pero en especial estoy haciendo lo que es mejor para ti aunque no lo creas.

¿L-lo mejor para… mí? Repite Gold evidentemente confundido e inclinando un poco su cabeza. ¿Que rayos-...?

Tú necesitas descansar apropiadamente si deseas recuperarte completamente de ese golpe en tu abdomen. Menciona Crystal soltando un enorme suspiro y poniendo su manos en su cintura. Ya habíamos hablado de esto justo antes de llegar aquí y todos notamos que apenas si podrías seguirnos el paso…

P-p-pero…

Nada de peros señorito. Exclama con autoridad Crystal logrando dejar a Gold atónito como también sin argumentos para defenderse. Desde que dejamos Ciudad Ecruteak hace dos (2) días atrás hemos caminado casi sin descanso durante día y noche y sinceramente por más que quiero encontrar a Kelly, mi cuerpo no puede seguir más a este paso.

Tch… está bien Crystal, tú ganas. Acepta con tristeza y resignación Gol encogiendo sus hombros y evitando mirar a su compañera. Descansemos por hoy…

Ufff… gracias a Arceus. Exclama con una mezcla de alivio y alegría Zuki cerrando sus ojos por unos segundos. Mis pies están matándome y estoy segura que tengo ampollas sobre mis ampollas de tanto caminar.

Me produce mucha alegría que sigan mi consejo y acepten mi propuesta. Informa Jin sonriendo y abriendo una pokebola que tenía consigo para revelar a un pokémon con forma humanoide.

¿Con que tiene un Medicham?. Pregunta retóricamente Crystal al ver al pokémon de tipo psíquico y lucha en frente del grupo. Son pokémon extremadamente raros en la región Johto.

Si no me equivoco son originarios de la región de Hoenn. Agrega Silver observando detenidamente al pokémon del monje. También se nota que está muy bien entrenado y su nivel de batalla debe ser incluso más alto que el de mis pokemon.

Hohohoho, ustedes dos (2) son muy observadores. Comenta Jin acercándose a su pokemon y dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda. Medicham por favor guía a nuestros invitados a las cabañas de visitantes para que dejen sus pertenencias y luego llévalos al comedor para que puedan poner algo en sus estómagos.

Enserio no hay palabras para demostrar lo agradecidos que estamos por lo que usted está haciendo por nosotros. Informa Crystal volviendo a hacer otra pequeña reverencia.

Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes. Manifiesta Jin con una cálida sonrisa. Solo deseo una cosa de antes de que se marchen mañana…

Hmph… Ya sabía que algo se tramaba este anciano. Le comenta al oído en voz baja Zuki a Gold con cara de pocos amigos. Debí suponer que esto no podía salirnos gratis.

¿Qué desea que hagamos por usted? Pregunta un poco confundida Crystal.

Hmmm… Simplemente deseo que Gold y Silver tengan una batalla contra mi mañana antes de que sigan su camino a Ciudad Olivine…

¿Huh…?, ¿una batalla… contra ustedes? Repite Gold levantando una de sus cejas y mirando con extrañeza al anciano. ¿Por qué desea tener una batalla contra nosotros?

Porque aún deben de superar una última prueba que les hizo falta del reto de la Torre Sprout…

¿Una última prueba de la Torre Sprout? Repite ahora Silver frunciendo el ceño y cruzando sus manos. Tch… Entonces es por eso que tuvo una batalla contra esa rubia psicótica ayer…

Toda persona que logra superar el reto de la Torre Sprout y llega al último piso, debe de tener una batalla conmigo si así lo creo conveniente en el momento, pero en el caso de Kelly como también el de ustedes, no creía conveniente tener una batalla en ese momento en particular…

¿Por qué aún no estamos listos, verdad? Pregunta ahora rápidamente el de Pueblo New Bark.

En principio sí, Gold. Afirma el anciano monje. Cuando mire dentro de sus corazones me percate de muchas cosas sobre ustedes, así que preferí dejarlos ir a pesar de no saber si nos volveríamos a encontrar en un futuro para que de ese modo maduraran no solo como entrenadores pokémon, sino que también como personas…

Muy bien. Exclama Gold ajustándose un poco su gorra de la suerte. Con gusto tendré una batalla contra usted mañana.

Tch… Lo mismo digo. Comenta Silver. Deseo ver que tan fuerte es su Medicham.

Hehehe, Mañana lo sabrás. Afirma Jin volviendo a sonreír. Por el momento quiero que descansen y coman hasta que queden satisfechos…

* * *

 _ **Cabaña para visitantes, Pueblo de los Monjes, 7:35 P.M**_

* * *

Luego de un enorme festín en el comedor junto a sus compañeros de viaje, Gold poco después de cenar decidió a pesar de las protestas de Zuki regresar a su pequeña pero cómoda cabaña para poder descansar y también pensar en qué haría para encontrar a Kelly una vez llegaran a Ciudad Olivine.

Muy para el agrado no solo de Gold, sino que también para el resto del grupo, el Medicham del anciano Jin les otorgó a cada uno de ellos su propia cabaña para que pudieran tener privacidad y dormir a gusto. El interior de cada una de las cabañas de madera estaba conformado principalmente por un pequeño baño y una sola pero acogedora habitación, la cual tenía una espaciosa cama y a un lado de esta una mesa de noche con una pequeña lámpara en forma de Bellsprout la cual iluminaba con mucha facilidad todo el interior de la cabaña.

Cuando finalmente Gold llegó a su cabaña, lo primero que hizo fue darse una rápida pero reconfortante ducha para relajar sus cansados músculos, luego se cambió poniéndose ropa más cómoda y por último se acostó en la cama dispuesto a perderse en sus propios pensamientos hasta que llegara el momento en que se quedara dormido.

Esta era la primera vez desde que salieron de Ciudad Ecruteak que Gold tenía la oportunidad de acostarse de esta manera tan relajada en una cama tan cómoda para simplemente pensar un poco sobre todo lo que sucedió y aprendió.

Al menos confirmamos que estamos por el camino correcto. Pensó Gold tratando inútilmente de subir su moral aunque fuera un poco. Arceus, por favor no dejes que Kelly cometa alguna estupidez… al menos no hasta que ella regrese a mi lado y vuelva a la normalidad.

En la contrariada mente del muchacho, se empezaron a recrear vívidamente todos y cada uno de los sucesos importantes en su vida que ocurrieron en poco menos de una semana. Desde descubrir el pasado de sus padres y que tenía una tía y varias primas en Ciudad Ecruteak, pasando por su desafortunado encuentro con los Pokemon legendarios Raikou, Entei y Suicune en la Torre Quemada, después ganando la medalla de esa ciudad en una intensa batalla doble junto a Kelly, hasta escuchar en primera fila varias preocupantes predicciones a manos de Morty y por último perdiendo a una de las personas mas importantes en su vida.

"La primera de ellas de un momento a otro desapareció sin explicación alguna a algún lugar cercano al mar…"

Morty tenía razón. Se dice para sí mismo y soltando un gran suspiro lleno de frustración el joven entrenador de pueblo New Bark, quien apretó sus puños y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Kelly se está dirigiendo a un lugar cercano al mar tal como él predijo en una de sus visiones…

La oscuridad de la habitación combinada en gran parte con la cómoda cama y también por el cansancio acumulado en todo su desgastado cuerpo le estaban pasando finalmente factura a Gold, causando en él un estado de relajación tan intenso que sus problemas se sentían minúsculos y sus preocupaciones se estaban poco a poco desvaneciendo como polvo en el viento a medida que su conciencia decencia al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

 _Ella se fue por tu culpa y tu muy en el fondo lo sabes…_

 _¿Huh…?_

 _¿Por qué la dejaste ir, Gold?, ¿Por qué no hiciste algo al respecto y evitaste que ella se marchara de ese modo?, ¿Acaso no te importa o es que acaso no la amas?_

 _Y-yo-…_

 _Todo lo que está sucediendo ahora es por tu maldita culpa. Todo esto comenzó por tu maldita indecisión y tu miedo por continuar viajando debido al Equipo Rocket… Eres patetico._

 _C-callate…_

 _Poco a poco está llegando el momento en el que debes de decidir entre una de ellas dos (2)… No puedes evitar esto por siempre y tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que ocurrirá cuando lo hagas._

 _E-eso ya lo se, es solo que-..._

 _Debes decidir aquí y ahora a quien amas en realidad, Gold… ¿Deseas estar con Crystal o prefieres a Kelly?_

* * *

¿Gold?

¿Huh…?

¿Gold estas ahi? Se escucha preguntar con algo de insistencia a Crystal desde afuera de la cabaña mientras tocaba esporádicamente la puerta principal. ¿Gold, estás despierto?

S-si estoy aquí… s-solo dame un momento. Informa Gold levantándose un poco desorientado de la cama y sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro para intentar despertarse.

¿Interrumpo algo? Pregunta Crystal tímidamente luego de que Gold abrió la puerta de la cabaña. ¿Estabas dormido?

S-solo estaba acostado en la cama… pensando un poco. Informa Gold encendiendo la pequeña lámpara en forma de Bellsprout para iluminar la habitación y sonrojándose al ver que Crystal estaba en una cómoda pijama azul de dos piezas, el cual se acomodaba perfectamente a su figura y dejaba completamente al descubierto su plano abdomen.

¿Ammm, p-puedo pasar?, aquí afuera hace un poco de frío y me gustaría hablar contigo…

O-oh sí, claro… pasa y ponte cómoda. Exclama torpemente Gold sentándose en la cama y notando que Crystal tenía un pequeño envase de vidrio en sus manos ¿Sucedió algo?

Hehehe, descuida, no sucedió nada de importancia luego de que te fuiste del comedor. Manifiesta Crystal sentándose a un lado de Gold en la cama. Solo deseaba hablar contigo sobre un par cosas antes de irme a dormir…

¿Un par de cosas? Repite Gold un tanto confundido por las palabras de su compañera. ¿Qué cosas deseas que hablemos que no podían esperar hasta mañana?

P-pues… para ser completamente sincera contigo, deseaba pedirte disculpas por ser tan dura contigo en la tarde. Confiesa Crystal con algo de vergüenza y sosteniendo con más fuerza de la debida el pequeño envase de vidrio que tenía en sus manos. Y-yo sé mejor que nadie lo mandona que puedo llegar a ser y-...

No tienes nada por que disculparte, Crystal. Interrumpe Gold colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de su compañera. A pesar de todo, se que solo estas intentando hacer lo que es mejor para el grupo.

D-de todos modos deseaba pedirte disculpas frente a frente…

Disculpas aceptadas.

Pero dejando eso a un lado, hay otro tema que deseaba que pudiéramos hablar… y es algo que me tiene muy intranquila.

¿Huh, de que se trata?

Desde lo que sucedió con Kelly, note que te volviste un poco más distante y frío y apenas si nos dirigiste la palabras durante los últimos dos (2) días. Manifiesta Crystal ahora mirando fijamente a los ojos de Gold. Es como si algo te estuviera preocupando constantemente y te estuviera consumiendo desde dentro…

¿E-enserio crees eso? Pregunta Gold tratando de restarle importancia a lo dicho por su compañera. Debes de estar exagerando-…

Eres terrible para mentir, Gold. Exclamó de un suspiro Crystal. Al principio intente darte tu espacio para que arreglaras lo que sentías dentro de ti e incluso pensé que esa era tu forma de lidiar con lo ocurrido con Kelly, pero por alguna razón que no puedo explicar sé que hay algo que te está atormentando…

N-no es nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte. Acepto que últimamente he estado un poco diferente a cómo suelo ser, pero de verdad no me pasa nada por lo que tengas que-...

DEJA DE MENTIRME. Gritó con amargura Crystal conteniendo una que otra lágrima que deseaba escapar de sus ojos. P-por favor Gold, lo único que quiero en este momento es que seas honesto conmigo y me digas que te sucede para ayudarte…

Un incómodo y prolongado silencio se apoderó por completo de la cabaña. El único sonido que se escuchaba en ese momento era el de uno que otro Hoothoot ululando en los árboles cercanos.

Estoy esperando una respuesta. Anuncia Crystal rompiendo el silencio que rodeaba la cabaña y poniendo el pequeño envase de vidrio en la mesa de noche a un lado de la cama. Solo dime que te sucede… por favor.

Es complicado de explicar y sinceramente preferiría que no lo supieras del todo…

¿Tan complicado es lo que te sucede que no puedes contarme?

No es que no pueda contarte, Crystal. Manifiesta el de Pueblo New Bark con frustración y molestia. Es solo que-…

¿No confías en mi, verdad?

¿De donde rayos sacas ese tipo de conclusiones? Cuestiona Gold soltando un suspiro. Claro que confió en ti y a lo largo de este viaje estoy seguro que te he demostrado incluso más que eso…

¿Entonces porque no puedes contarme lo que te sucede?

Porque no deseo preocuparte ni a ti o a los demás…

¿Preocuparnos a mi o a los demás? Repite ampliamente confundida Crystal por lo dicho por Gold. ¿Acaso es algo tan malo?

¿Recuerdas cuando Morty me pidió que me quedara en su gimnasio luego de nuestra batalla?

Lo recuerdo muy bien. Afirma Crystal. Pero no se a que eso viene al-... Ohhhh, e-espera un momento, ¿n-no me digas que él tuvo una visión?

Gold apretó sus labios y asintió ante la pregunta de Crystal.

¿D-de qué se trataban esas visiones?

Primero el predijo el despertar de Raikou, Entei y Suicune antes de que nosotros llegaramos a Ciudad Ecruteak…

¿E-enserio?

Así es. Afirmó Gold con disgusto. También él vio el regreso de Ho-oh y Lugia y consigo muerte y destrucción…

Crystal no sabia que responder o cómo reaccionar del todo a lo dicho por su compañero. Ella simplemente miró con terror a Gold y su cuerpo empezó involuntariamente a temblar.

Luego me hablo que vio cómo (5) jóvenes intentaban detener a Ho-oh y Lugia. Morty estaba convencido de que Silver y yo somos parte de esos cinco (5)...

Esto es realmente difícil de digerir, ¿lo sabes, verdad…?

Aun hay mas …

¿M-más?

En otras de sus visiones Morty me vio en una Torre de radio…

E-eso no suena tan mal. Comenta un poco aliviada Crystal.

Por último, Morty vio a tres (3) sombras o mejor dicho a tres (3) personas que de algún modo tienen algún tipo de relación conmigo y que una de ellas me abandonara para ir a algún lugar cercano al mar, la otra me traicionara y por último la otra… morirá.

¿Ehhhh?

Así como lo escuchaste. Comenta con tristeza Gold posando ahora su mirada en el techo de la cabaña para evitar hacer contacto con los ojos de Crystal. Ya se cumplió una cuando Kelly se fue sin previo aviso y nos abandonó en dirección a Ciudad Olivine…

Eso explica porque tenías una "CORAZONADA" sobre venir cuanto antes a Ciudad Olivine.

¿Ahora entiendes porque no quise decir nada al resp-…?

Antes de que Gold pudiera terminar de articular lo que deseaba decir, Crystal rápidamente se abalanzó contra su compañero, derribandolo contra la cama y luego colocando su cabeza en su pecho.

¿Qué estás hac-…?

No puedo imaginar por todo lo que tuviste que pasar guardando ese secreto de nosotros por dos (2) largos días para no preocuparnos. Susurra Crystal mirando fijamente a los ojos de su compañero. Prometo que encontraremos a Kelly y también te prometo que las demás visiones de Morty no se harán realidad.

Crys… m-muchas gracias. Responde tímidamente el de Pueblo New Bark tratando inútilmente de ocultar lo apenado que se sentía al estar de esa forma junto a Crystal. Siento que saque un gran peso de mi pecho…

Gold… Y-yo te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado para escucharte y espero que jamás vuelvas a ocultarme algo tan importante como eso. Manifiesta enérgicamente Crystal. Recuerda que somos un equipo y sin importar que, estaremos juntos siempre en las buenas y en las malas.

D-de acuerdo, prometo que no habrá más secretos entre nosotros…

Mas te vale. Exclama Crystal mientras se disponía y abrazaba con fuerza a Gold. Odio que me ocultes cosas y me mientas…

C-crys… aun me… ughh… duele el abdomen… s-se un poco más… ughhhhh… gentil… p-por favor…

Ohh… l-lo siento mucho. Se disculpó la chica al separarse de Gold y levantándose rápidamente de la cama para luego tomar el pequeño envase de vidrio. Por poco olvido que te traje esta pomada especial que me dio uno de los monjes.

¿P-pomada especial?

Después de cenar uno de los monjes me dio varias medicinas y pomadas para todo tipo de ocasiones y dentro de ellas estaba esta que ayuda a curar los golpes y heridas más rápido de lo normal.

¿Estás segura de que esto funcionara? Pregunta con escepticismo Gold. ¿No tendrá algún raro efecto secundario?

Estoy bastante segura de que funcionara. Asegura Crystal con optimismo. La mayor parte de los ingredientes son naturales.

N-no estoy seguro de esto…

Quítate el suéter. Ordena completamente apenada y sonrojada Crystal. P-por favor…

¿Eehhhhh?


	39. Confesiones Silenciosas

_**Capítulo 39: Confesiones Silenciosas**_

* * *

 _ **Cabaña para Visitantes, Pueblo de los Monjes, 8:20 P.M**_

* * *

¿Estás segura de que esto funcionara? Pregunta con escepticismo Gold. ¿No tendrá algún raro efecto secundario?

Estoy bastante segura de que funcionara. Asegura Crystal con optimismo. La mayor parte de los ingredientes son naturales.

N-no estoy seguro de esto…

Quítate el suéter. Ordena completamente apenada y sonrojada Crystal. P-por favor…

¿Eehhhhh?

N-n-no me h-hagas volver a repetirlo. Manifiesta en voz baja y temblorosa Crystal evitando a toda costa la mirada de asombro que tenía Gold en su rostro. Y-y-ya de por si esto es muy vergonzoso de pedir…

P-pero… y-yo… ehhh… ¿E-estás segura de querer hacer esto, Crys?

S-solo hazlo de una vez antes de que me arrepienta. Ordena con el rostro enrojecido Crystal mientras abría el pequeño envase de vidrio y untaba varios de sus dedos en la pomada. N-no tenemos toda la noche…

E-está bien, calma… y-yo... lo haré. Accede tímidamente Gold quitándose lenta y torpemente el suéter que tenía puesto y dejando así expuesto ante lo ojos de Crystal su golpeado abdomen. ¿F-feliz…?

Instantáneamente y como si se tratara de un acto reflejo, tanto el corazón como también la respiración de la joven aspirante a profesora pokémon se aceleraron drásticamente al ver a Gold de tal forma. Crystal involuntariamente empezó a hiperventilar y el interior de su estómago se sentía como si una parvada de Pidgeys estuviera volando de un lado a otro tratando de formar un nido.

Para Crystal esta no era la primera vez durante su viaje que observaba a Gold de esta forma, sin embargo, esta si era la primera vez que ella podía apreciar el cuerpo de su compañero desde una posición tan privilegiada y con tanto lujo de detalles sin algún tipo de molesta interrupción.

E-estoy listo. Informa muy sonrojado Gold soltando un gran suspiro y colocando su suéter en la mesa a un lado de la cama. ¿Y ahora que se supone que haga?

¿C-como que ahora que se supone que hagas? Repite con molestia e indignación Crystal. P-pues obviamente acomodate y quédate quieto para que pueda empezar a colocar la pomada.

D-de acuerdo…

Ahh… una cosa más antes de que empiece…

¿S-si?

¿P-podrías por favor… cerrar tus ojos?

¿Cerrar mis ojos? Repite Gold mirando un tanto confundido a Crystal. ¿Acaso hice o dije algo que te molesto?

No es eso, Gold… es solo que…

¿Es solo que?

Es que yo... no me sentiría del todo cómoda si me miraras mientras hago esto.

Hehehe… está bien, comprendo. Responde Gold acomodándose boca arriba en la cama mientras cerraba sus ojos y sonreía ampliamente. Desde este momento… yo soy todoooo tuyo…

¿Ehhhhhhh?

Hahahaha, así como escuchaste… yo soy todo… ughhh…

Antes de que Gold pudiera terminar lo que estaba diciendo, Crystal con mucha más fuerza que delicadeza, colocó la espesa y fría pomada que tenía en sus dedos en el abdomen de su compañero provocando en él uno que otro alarido de dolor.

Woaaaa… ugghhrr… está… fría… esa cosa.

¿Qué esperabas? Pregunta Crystal un poco exasperada y empezando finalmente a frotar con más delicadeza el abdomen de Gold con sus dedos.

Esperaba… quizás algo un… ughh… poco más tibio, no lo sé…ahhhhhggg… MALDICIÓN… duele… mucho… se más gentil conmigo… por favor.

No sean tan infantil y aguanta un poco más. Manifiesta Crystal ignorando tanto la petición de Gold como sus alaridos por el dolor. Tengo que hacerlo con fuerza para que la pomada penetre tu piel y haga efecto cuanto antes…

E-e-entiendo eso, p-pero termina… rápido. Exclama Gold apretando con fuerza su mandíbula y tensando todo los músculos de su cuerpo. R-rayos… urghhh… estoy es…increíblemente molesto…

Esto te pasa por esforzarte más de la cuenta y no descansar como te sugerí desde un principio. Recalca Crystal de manera fría y dándole un par de palmadas a Gold en su estómago. Espero esto te sirva de lecci-…

P-por el amor a Arceus, regáñame en otro momento… p-pero por favor acaba con esto… uhggh… rápido… ¿s-si?

Tranquilízate un poco, Gold… ya estoy terminando.

Gold estaba sufriendo y se le notaba a simple vista en su rostro. Varias pequeñas gotas de sudor empezaron a hacerse presentes en la frente del ahora adolorido entrenador, mientras que con sus puños él se aferraba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a la sabana que estaban debajo de él para intentar amortiguar el increíble dolor que aquejaba su cuerpo.

Solo un poco más. Informa Crystal volviendo a untar sus dedos en la pomada y colocándola esta vez con más dulzura para que Gold no sufriera tanto. Ya falta poco para que termine.

Ughhh… y-yo… y-yo… no puedo… más. Susurra débilmente el entrenador de Pueblo New Bark, quien ahora agonizaba por el dolor. C-crys… yo…

Listo, ya termine. Exclama con orgullo Crystal colocando el envase de vidrio en la mesa a un lado de la cama y limpiando en su pijama los restos de la pomada que aún tenía en sus dedos. Ya puedes abrir tus ojos.

Pero a pesar de la orden dada por Crystal, no hubo respuesta alguna por parte de Gold. El único sonido que se podía escuchar en ese momento era el del viento chocando con violencia contra las ramas de los árboles cercanos que rodeaban el pueblo.

N-no es gracioso lo que estás haciendo. Manifiesta agresivamente Crystal al ver que Gold no reaccionaba en lo absoluto a sus ordenes. Abre tus ojos… ¿Gold?

Pero una vez más y muy para la preocupación de Crystal, tampoco hubo respuesta alguna por parte de Gold, quien permanecía aun con sus ojos perfectamente cerrados y sin dar señales de estar del todo consciente.

Poco a poco y a medida que pasaban los segundos, un abrumador sentimiento de terror se apoderó por completo de Crystal, quien a pesar de estar con el corazón a mil (1000) por segundo debido al pánico, se abalanzó rápidamente contra Gold para tocarle tanto el cuello como también las muñecas para verificar su pulso.

Crystal tenia un nudo en su garganta y apenas si podía dejar de temblar, sus manos estaban sudorosas de los nervios y todo esto apenas si le dejaba comprobar el pulso de Gold.

C-c-contrólate… solo contrólate y respira. Pensó Crystal tratando de mantenerse lo más calmada y serena posible. S-su pulso está algo débil, pero su respiración está bastante normal…

Un par de segundos después y cuando finalmente Crystal dejó de tocar el cuello y las muñecas de Gold, Crystal soltó un largo y sonoro suspiro de alivio al notar que su compañero solo se había desmayado debido al dolor. Ella se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y simplemente miro a Gold con mucha preocupación.

I-idiota… m-me diste el susto de mi vida.

Varias lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los azules ojos de Crystal. Ella simplemente no podía evitar dejar de llorar, pero sin tener idea del porque. Quizás este era el modo en el que su cuerpo estaba liberando tanta tensión y sentimientos que tenía guardados dentro de sí por mucho tiempo.

Si tan solo supieras lo mucho que yo te odio. Confiesa Crystal secando sus lágrimas con sus temblorosas manos. Odio que ya nada sea como antes en mi vida… odio este maldito sentimiento que no me deja pensar con claridad… odio que pudieras robarte mi corazón tan fácilmente y sin hacer nada… odio amarte con locura… odio que no recuerdes lo que sucedió en Ciudad Goldenrod entre nosotros…pero sobre todas las cosas, y-yo odio que no sepas lo mucho que te amo, mi Gold…

Me encantaría mucho que todo volviera a la normalidad y pudiéramos estar junto a Kelly. Susurra Crystal volviendo a soltar otro sonoro suspiro y luego fijando su mirada en el techo de la cabaña. A pesar de todo lo que sucedió, extraño muchísimo nuestras estúpidas peleas, también extraño que nosotros tres (3) durmieramos en la misma cama… extraño dormir todos juntos bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas…

Gracias por hacerme sentir viva y ayudarme a cumplir mi sueño. Vuelve a susurrar dulcemente Crystal mientras le daba un tierno beso de buenas noches en la frente a Gold y se acostaba a su lado para dormir juntos. Gracias por darme todos los dias razones para sonreir y ser feliz… gracias por ser parte de mi vida, Gold.

* * *

 _ **Cabaña para visitantes, Pueblo de los Monjes, 9:49 A.M**_

* * *

Te dije que Crystal estaría aquí durmiendo con Gold. Ella es taaaaaan predecible….

N-no se que pensar de esto… ¿Acaso ellos-…?

Hehehe, yo creo que sí lo hicieron. Manifiesta en voz baja Zuki con una pícara sonrisa en sus labios. Mi querido primo es todo un pilluelo.

¿Crees que deberíamos despertarlos? Pregunta Silver cruzándose de brazos e ignorando el último comentario de Zuki. N-no se cómo actuar o proceder en estos casos…

Hmm… Quizás sí deberíamos. Sugiere Zuki al sacar rápidamente de uno de sus bolsillos su Pokegear. Pero antes creo que es mi deber tomar al menos un par de fotos de este hermoso momento para la posteridad.

¿P-para la posteridad o mejor dicho para extorsionar en un futuro a tu primo y a la sabelotodo? Pregunta Silver un tanto exasperado y frunciendo el ceño.

Es para la posteridad. Reafirma súbitamente Zuki luego de tomar un par de fotos y guiñando su ojo derecho al pelirrojo. Solo imagina lo que-...

¿Hmmm… q-que…?

Tch… finalmente el "bello durmiente" está despertando de su letargo. Murmura Silver al notar cómo Gold recuperaba poco a poco la consciencia.

¿P-p-pero que demonios…? Pregunta Gold aun mas dormido que despierto pero inmediatamente reconociendo las características voces de Zuki y de Silver a un lado de su cama. ¿Que rayos están haciendo en mi cabaña?, ¿acaso sucedió algo?

Hehehe, buenos días campeón. Saluda animadamente Zuki guardando rápidamente su Pokegear e ignorando por completo las pregunta de Gold. Se nota que pasaste una muy… ¿Cómo decirlo?, Hmmm… "turbulenta noche".

¿Una turbulenta noche? Repite Gold antes de bostezar y sin entender del todo las palabras de su prima. ¿A qué te refieres con eso? Lo último que recuerdo fue a Crystal cuando me-…

NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR LOS DETALLES. Exclamó rápidamente Silver sonrojándose con intensidad. ¿E-e-es que acaso no tienes vergüenza?

¿Vergüenza de que? Pregunta extrañado Gold por la peculiar reacción de Silver ¿Qué rayos sucede conti-…?

Muy para la enorme sorpresa de Gold, cuando finalmente estaba un poco más consciente y cuando abrió por completo sus ojos, pudo notar cómo justo a su lado estaba profundamente dormida Crystal con una enorme sonrisa.

¿EHHHHHHHHHHHH… C-C-CRYSTAL?

¿Huh… q-qué sucede, Gold? Pregunta débilmente Crystal en voz baja y despertándose a medias debido al fuerte grito de su compañero. ¿Paso algo?

Claro que sucede algo. Afirmó claramente apenado y con el rostro completamente enrojecido el entrenador de New Bark. T-t-tu y yo… dormimos juntos…

Ahh… si, hehehe…. Dormimos juntos. Manifiesta alegremente Crystal aun sin abrir su ojos y restándole importancia a lo dicho por Gold. Por desgracia te desmayaste, asi que decidi quedarme a tu lado para cuidar de ti…

Silver y Zuki intercambiaron miradas de asombro luego de escuchar la confesión de Crystal. El pelirrojo apenas si podía contener lo apenado que estaba, mientras que Zuki miraba algo atónita pero con mucho orgullo a su primo.

¿Y-yo m-me desmaye? Pregunta Gold avergonzado de sí mismo, inclinando un tanto su cabeza y luego examinando con la vista su abdomen.

Aja…

Gold con un algo de temor, toca suavemente su abdomen y muy para su agrado y sorpresa, el dolor que tanto lo aquejaba desde lo sucedido con Kelly había desaparecido casi por completo.

E-esto es increíble. Manifiesta Gold con una sonrisa. Esa cosa realmente funcionó…

Tch… Lamento interrumpir su tierna conversación. Interviene tajantemente Silver al ver que Crystal no se percataba de su presencia o de la de Zuki. Pero tenemos muchas cosas que hacer el día de hoy y este no es el mejor momento para que ustedes-…

No seas tan aguafiestas, Silver, dales un descanso a la feliz pareja. Manifiesta enérgicamente Zuki sonriendo de oreja a oreja y dando con su codo en un costado a Silver. Por cierto Crystal… ¿Qué tal la pasaron anoche?, ¿dolió mucho?, ¿se casaran?, ¿qué le dirán a Kelly cuando-…?

Z-z-z-Zuki… S-s-Silver… ustedes… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… ¿Q-QUÉ HACEN AQUÍ USTEDES DOS (2)? Grita Crystal finalmente despertando del todo y ocultando su apenado y sonrojado rostro en el pecho desnudo de Gold. ¿C-COMO ES QUE ENTRARON?

Abrir este tipo de puertas es algo fácil para mi. Informa con orgullo Silver mientras apoyaba su cuerpo contra una de las paredes de la cabaña. Mi estadía en el Equipo Rocket me enseño una que otra cosa útil…

Olviden como entramos. Exclamó Zuki. Háblenme de lo que sucedió aquí entre ustedes dos (2), ¿si?

N-no sucedió nada de lo que estás pensando. Informa nerviosamente Gold separándose de Crystal y rápidamente colocándose el suéter que había dejado la noche anterior en la mesa a un lado de la cama. No es lo que piensan… ¿verdad que no sucedió nada, Crystal?

Y-yo solo vine para hablar con Gold y luego-...

NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR LOS DETALLES. Interviene nuevamente Silver sonrojándose. Lo que ustedes hagan en su tiempo libre no es de nuestra incumbencia y mucho menos si se trata de-…

Yo si quiero escuchar todo lo que hicieron con lujo de detalles. Proclama ahora Zuki sentándose en la cama y mirando con interés a Crystal. Tengo mucha curiosidad sobre-…

NO PASO NADA DE LO QUE ESTÁN PENSANDO. Grita con vergüenza y amargura Gold. T-todo esto es un gran malentendido…

E-exacto. Afirma Crystal levantándose finalmente de la cama y tomando el pequeño envase de vidrio que estaba en la mesa y mostrandoselo a Zuki y a Silver. Yo vine anoche para hablar con Gold y de paso para también darle esta pomada para curar el golpe que tenía en su abdomen…

¿Entonces no pasó nada entre ustedes dos (2)? Pregunta Zuki con bastante desilusión y tristeza. ¿Nada de nada de nada...?

Nada de nada. Repite Gold suspirando, negando con la cabeza y luego estirando tu entumecido cuerpo. Enserio…

Lo único que sucedió ayer fue que me ofrecí a ayudarlo a ponerse la pomada y el se desmayó debido al dolor. Asegura con mucha vergüenza Crystal. Luego me quede aquí para asegurarme de que el estuviera bien…

Sigue sin importarme lo que ustedes hagan en su tiempo libre. Manifiesta Silver al caminar a la puerta principal de la cabaña y luego abriendola. Nosotros vinimos porque ninguno de los dos (2) respondía las llamadas a sus respectivos pokegear.

Ohh… Y-yo olvide mi pokegear en mi cabaña. Informa Crystal sonriendo nerviosamente y evitando la amarga mirada de Silver. L-lo siento…

El mío creo está descargado. Comenta ahora Gold al revisar rápidamente el pequeño artefacto electrónico en su muñeca izquierda. Creo que la última vez que lo cargue fue en Ciudad Ecruteak…

Eso explica por qué no respondía las llamadas. Exclama Zuki poniendo el dedo índice de su mano derecha en su mejilla.

Por si no lo recuerdas, Gold, nosotros tenemos una batalla pendiente contra Jin antes de marcharnos de aquí. Informa Silver antes de salir de la cabaña. Si me necesitan estaré desayunando…

Rayos… me había olvidado de eso por completo. Exclama Gold sonriendo nerviosamente.

Oye, príncipe del mal, espérame. Ordena Zuki levantándose de la cama de un brinco para disponerse a correr para alcanzar a Silver. Yo te acompañare a desayunar.

NO ME DIGAS DE ESA FORMA. Grita furioso Silver al escuchar detrás de él a Zuki llamarlo por ese apodo. LLÁMAME POR MI NOMBRE…

¿Príncipe del mal? Repite Crystal un tanto confundida y mirando a Gold buscando una explicación de su parte. Ese apodo es nuevo…

Ehhh… p-pues veras, eso es porque… ehhhh… Silver…

Ohhh, ya entiendo. Exclama Crystal juntando sus manos. ¿Es porque Silver fue miembro del Equipo Rocket, verdad?

Ehhh…s-sí, así es. Afirma Gold con alivio al ver que no tuvo que explicarle o mentirle a Crystal sobre el origen del apodo de Silver. Es exactamente por eso…

¿Te parece si nos bañamos y luego vamos a desayunar? Propone Crystal tomando de la mano a Gold y dándole un beso en su mejilla. Muero de hambre…

¿B-b-b-bañarnos? Repite Gold sonrojándose intensamente debido a la propuesta de Crystal. Y-yo no tendria problemas con eso, ¿P-pero estás segura de lo que me pides?

NO JUNTOS. Aclara rápidamente Crystal soltando la mano a Gold al ver lo sonrojado que estaba debido a que mal interpreto sus palabras. Lo que quise decir era que regresaría a mi cabaña para bañarme y luego nos veríamos en el comedor para desayunar…

Ohh… c-claro. Responde Gold completamente avergonzado al malinterpretar las intenciones de Crystal. Eso fue exactamente lo que entendí desde el principio…

Definitivamente que eres terrible para mentir. Comenta sonriendo Crystal antes de marcharse de la cabaña de Gold en dirección a la suya para tomar una ducha. Te veré en el comedor.

* * *

 _ **Comedor del Pueblo de los monjes, 10:25 A.M**_

* * *

Luego de una larga y tranquilizante ducha, Gold se dirigió directamente al comedor en donde se encontró a Crystal, Zuki y a Silver; quienes lo esperaban con notable impaciencia para desayunar todos juntos.

Muy para la sorpresa de Gold y Crystal, el desayuno grupal transcurrió con cierta normalidad a pesar de lo ocurrido en la cabaña de Gold. Las bromas, los malos entendidos y las ridículas discusiones entre Silver y Zuki, hicieron del desayuno algo bastante ameno y memorable para todos por igual.

Curiosamente, Gold a pesar de las preocupantes visiones de Morty y también por todo lo sucedido con Kelly, se sentía extremadamente relajado y satisfecho consigo mismo, quizás fue el hecho de que el golpe que le dejó el Lucario de Kelly por fin le dolía menos, quizás era porque por fin luego de varios días pudo dormir decentemente por más de ocho (8) horas seguidas en una cómoda cama o incluso podría ser que su estado actual se debía a que porque por fin pudo contarle a alguien acerca de las visiones que tuvo Morty.

De cualquier manera y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Gold estaba animado y era algo que todos en el grupo notaron, pero en especial Crystal, quien no paraba de sonreír y sonrojarse al mirarlo.

* * *

 _ **Gran Plaza del Pueblo de los Monjes, 11:30 A.M.**_

* * *

Al llegar a la plaza, todos notaron inmediatamente como un gran número de monjes estaban sentados en posición de meditación alrededor de Jin y su Medicham.

¿Están preparados para empezar? Pregunta el anciano monje Jin al sentir la presencia de Gold y Silver junto a Zuki y Crystal.

Estamos listos. Informa animadamente Silver dando un par de pasos al frente. Pero tenemos una pregunta para usted…

¿Cuál es, muchacho?

¿Quién de nosotros dos (2) peleará contra usted primero? Pregunta ahora Gold colocándose a un lado de Silver.

Hohoho… Creo que ayer no me explique del todo bien. Manifiesta Jin riendo ante la pregunta de Gold. La batalla de hoy es de ustedes dos (2) en equipo contra mi.

¿EHHHHH?

Tanto Silver como Gold se miraron el uno al otro a los ojos en confusión luego de escuchar las palabras de Jin.

Nosotros dos (2)…

Contra usted. Termina Gold la oración de Silver. ¿Está usted completamente seguro de lo que nos pide?

Por supuesto que estoy seguro de lo que les pido. Asegura Jin con extrema tranquilidad, poniéndose de pie y sacando de entre su ropa una pequeña pero brillante roca de color arcoíris. Ahora Medicham, Mega Evoluciona…

El pokémon luchador psíquico al escuchar la orden de su entrenador, rodeo por completo su cuerpo de una especie de luz color arcoíris la cual iluminó con extrema facilidad todo el pueblo y los árboles a su alrededor.

Pocos segundos después y cuando por fin la luz arcoíris que rodeaba el cuerpo de medicham se desvaneció por completo, todos pudieron apreciar como el pokemon del monje Jin cambio su aspecto físico de forma notable. Medicham ahora era un poco más fornido que antes y tenía lo que parecía ser encima de su cabeza una especie de turbante con una gema de color amarillo en el medio.

Por su bien espero que me tomen enserio y utilicen a los pokémon con los que tengan un buen vínculo. Sugiere Jin en un tono serio bastante poco característico en el. Porque de lo contrario, perderán y yo no tengo la más mínima intención de contenerme ni un poco en esta pelea.

Buena suerte. Dicen Crystal y Zuki a la vez antes de separarse de Gold y Silver para colocarse donde estaba la multitud de monjes que esperaban ansiosos el inicio de la batalla.

¿Sientes eso, Gold? Pregunta en voz baja Silver con algo de nerviosismo y tragando saliva. Dime por favor que no estoy alucinando…

Por desgracia no estás alucinando porque yo también siento lo mismo. Confiesa Gold también en voz baja y mirando fijamente al pokemon de Jin. La presión que está ejerciendo ese Medicham con solo su presencia después de megaevolucionar es algo... irreal.

Maldición…

Sabes Silver, yo tenía mucho tiempo desde que no sentía algo como esto… hahaha, es frustrante decirlo, pero ese pokémon tiene un nivel muy por encima del de todos nuestros pokémon juntos…

¿Crees que podremos con el? Pregunta nuevamente Silver mirando de reojo a Gold. Se sincero…

No lo se. Confiesa Gold negando lentamente con la cabeza y sonriendo nerviosamente. A simple vista debo decir que ese Medicham es igual o incluso más fuerte que el Venusaur de Red o el Charizard de Green…

No bromees de esa forma. Manifiesta Silver tomando la pokebola de Feraligatr y apretandola. ¿Hablas enserio?

No estoy bromeando. Reconoce Gold suspirando, ajustándose la gorra y luego rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza. Su sola presencia me tiene nervioso y me da escalofríos…

¿Quién demonios es este anciano? Se pregunta mentalmente Silver. ¿Cómo es posible que un simple monje tenga a un pokemon así de poderoso?

¿Sucede algo? Pregunta Jin al no escuchar que Silver o Gold eligieran a algún pokemon. Estoy esperando.

N-no sucede nada importante. Responde Gold sonriendo y luego lanzando la pokebola de Typhlosion. Lamentamos la demora.

Tengo un muy mal presentimiento de esto. Se dice a sí mismo Silver al abrir la pokebola de su pokemon. Feraligatr yo te elijo.

Hmmm… la conexión que tienen ustedes con esos pokemon es muy estrecha. Manifiesta Jin cruzándose de brazos. Sus corazones laten al unísono como uno solo…

Typhlosion demostremosle el fruto de nuestro viaje. Exclama con completa determinación Gold y apuntando con el dedo índice a Medicham. Flamethrower (Lanzallamas) ahora.

Medicham ya sabes que hacer…

Typhlosion sin perder tiempo, escupió rápidamente una infernal llamarada de gran magnitud en dirección al pokémon de Jin, sin embargo y muy para el desagrado de Gold, Medicham de un salto pudo esquivar sin problemas el ataque.

Es nuestro momento. Anuncia ahora con mucha confianza Silver. El no puede esquivar en el aire, así que Feraligatr utiliza Hydro Pump (Hydro bomba)

Hehehe, Medicham Psycho cut (Psico Corte)

Medicham aun en el aire y con extrema facilidad, con solo un movimiento de sus manos genero enfrente de sí una especie de onda de energía de color púrpura, la cual corto y anuló sin problemas el ataque de Feraligatr como un cuchillo cortando mantequilla.

¿Es esto todo lo que tienen? Pregunta Jin con cierto tono de desilusión en su voz. Veo que aun les falta mucho por mejorar si desean cumplir sus objetivos…

Grrr… T-tu lo pediste anciano. Manifiesta Gold aun sin perder la sonrisa en su rostro. Typhlosion llegó el momento.

¿Gold, estás seguro de esto? Pregunta Silver al saber a la perfección lo que iba a hacer el de Pueblo New Bark. Cuando entrenamos apenas si pudiste-…

Lo se, pero es necesario….

Typhlosion al escuchar a su entrenador empezó rugir con furia y de su espalda poco a poco se comenzaron a generar llamas de color azul, las cuales cubrieron por completo el cuerpo del pokemon de fuego, muy para el asombro de todos los monjes que observaban la batalla.


	40. Jin

_**Gran Plaza del Pueblo de los Monjes, 11:36 A.M.**_

* * *

¿Es esto todo lo que tienen? Pregunta Jin con cierto tono de desilusión en su voz. Veo que aun les falta mucho por mejorar si desean cumplir sus objetivos…

Grrr… T-tu lo pediste anciano. Manifiesta Gold aun sin perder la sonrisa en su rostro. Typhlosion llegó el momento.

¿Gold, estás seguro de esto? Pregunta Silver al saber a la perfección lo que iba a hacer el de Pueblo New Bark. Cuando entrenamos apenas si pudiste-…

Lo se, pero es necesario….

Typhlosion al escuchar a su entrenador empezó rugir con furia y de su espalda poco a poco se comenzaron a generar llamas de color azul, las cuales cubrieron por completo el cuerpo del pokemon de fuego, muy para el asombro de todos los monjes que observaban la batalla.

Un prolongado y abrumador silencio se hizo presente a lo largo y ancho de la gran plaza debido al inesperado y repentino cambio en el color del fuego del Pokemon de Gold. Muchos de los monjes presentes se quedaron perplejos ante lo sucedido y varios otros no le daban crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

¿Qué es eso? Pregunta tanto atónito como sorprendido uno de los monjes que observaba atentamente la batalla a un lado de Crystal y Zuki. ¿F-fuego de color azul?

Jamás había visto algo como esto en un pokémon de su especie. Manifiesta parpadeando y frotando repetidamente sus ojos otro de los monjes que observaba con suma atención al Pokemon de Gold. El fuego de ese Typhlosion es… azul, ¿como es eso posible?

La razón del fuego azul es bastante sencilla. Informa con emoción Crystal a los monjes con cierto aire de grandeza notable en su voz. El cambio en el color del fuego se debe a-...

NO ES MOMENTO PARA QUE LO EXPLIQUES. Interrumpe con cierta molestia Zuki utilizando su mano derecha para taparle la boca a su compañera. Por el momento solo disfruten de la batalla, ¿de acuerdo?

Ohhh… Realmente muy interesante, Gold. Exclama Jin ahora sonriendo y peinando cuidadosamente su larga y grisácea barba con la punta de sus dedos. Puede sentir en tu corazón y en el de Typhlosion una fuerte conexión que sobrepasa con creces a la de los entrenadores comunes… Te felicito por conseguir algo como eso.

¿Una conexión que sobrepasa a los entrenadores comunes? Repite Silver con curiosidad y levantando una de sus cejas ante lo dicho por el monje. ¿A que se refiere con-…?

Typhlosion cuando te de la señal utiliza Flame Wheel (Rueda de fuego). Ordenó enérgicamente Gold interrumpiendo a Silver e ignorando por completo el halago del anciano monje.

Hmmm… Eres muy impulsivo, Gold. Anuncia Jin volviendo a peinar su barba. Medicham prepárate para contraatacar cuando Typhlosion se acerque.

¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo? Pregunta con molestia Silver al ver cómo Gold anunciaba tan despreocupadamente y en voz alta su próximo ataque. Atacar de frente de esa forma no creo que-...

Solo confia en mi, ¿si?. Propone tajantemente Gold sin perder la sonrisa en sus labios y volviendo a dejar a Silver con las palabras en la boca. Se lo que estoy haciendo, pero para esto necesito de tu ayuda.

Tch… Detesto como no tienes idea cuando tienes ese estúpido brillo en tus ojos...

¿Ehhh, de que estas hablando, Silver? Pregunta Gold volteando su cabeza y mirando con cierto desconcierto a su compañero. ¿Que brillo?

Desde la primera vez que nos vimos en Ciudad Cherrygrove, note como siempre que se te ocurre un plan, te brillan los ojos.

Y-yo no tenía idea de eso…

Olvida eso por el momento y dime cual es el brillante plan que se te ocurrió…

Solo necesito que cuando te de la señal le ordenes a Feraligatr que utilice Hydro Pump (Hydro bomba) contra medicham a toda potencia. Informa en voz baja Gold y mirando de reojo al pokémon del monje. Yo me encargare del resto.

Pero ya intentamos algo similar hace un rato y no funciono del todo bien…

Hehehe, esta vez funcionara. Asegura enérgicamente el de Pueblo New Bark. Te garantizo que te servire a ese Medicham en bandeja de plata.

Tch… Solo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo. Murmura Silver soltando un sonoro suspiro y rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza. Nuestra victoria depende de esto…

Typhlosion, ahora. Ordena confiadamente Gold apuntando con el dedo índice al pokemon de Jin. Utiliza Flame Wheel (Rueda de Fuego) y acaba con el.

Hmmm… Medicham ya sabes que hacer. Manifiesta serenamente Jin al escuchar a Gold. Contraataca cuando se acerque lo suficiente.

Milésimas de segundo después de escuchar la orden de su entrenador, Medicham con notable tranquilidad en sus ojos, adoptó rápidamente una posición defensiva en espera de que Typhlosion se acercara lo suficiente a él para contraatacar.

Typhlosion por su parte, aun rodeado enteramente por su propio fuego azul, dio un pequeño brinco para tomar impulso y se dispuso a correr en línea recta para atacar a Medicham utilizando Flame Wheel (Rueda de fuego) tal como le indicó su entrenador. Por otro lado, tanto Silver como Feraligatr se limitaron solo a observaban con impaciencia lo que ocurría frente a ellos, en espera de la señal de Gold para poder volver a participar en la batalla.

Medicham Psycho Cut (Psico Corte).

Hehehe, eso es justo lo que quería que hicieras. Typhlosion Quick Attack (Ataque rápido). Ordena Gold al ver que su pokemon estaba a escasos metros del rango de ataque de Medicham. Terminemos con esto.

Hmmm… ¿Con que un ataque doble?. Comenta Jin sorprendido por lo atrevida que era la apuesta de Gold al tratar de atacar de esa forma. Medicham concéntrate y no pierdas ni por un segundo de vista a ese Typhlosion o estaremos en problemas.

Typhlosion sin darle tiempo de reacción a Medicham, desapareció como por arte de magia gracias a su velocidad y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y con extrema facilidad volvió a aparecer a espaldas de su oponente logrando poder finalmente golpearlo de forma limpia e impulsandolo en dirección a donde se encontraban Feraligatr.

AHORA. Grita Gold mirando de reojo a Silver. Es todo tuyo.

¿Así que a esto te referias con servirlo en bandeja de plata? Pregunta retóricamente Silver sonriendo ampliamente. Ya lo escuchaste, Feraligatr, Utiliza Hydro Pump (Hydro Bomba) a toda potencia y terminemos esta batalla de una vez por todas.

Feraligatr aprovechando la enorme oportunidad de oro que le otorgaron Gold y Typhlosion, escupió sin dudarlo un gigantesco chorro de agua de alta presión, el cual impactó en su totalidad en medicham y provocando que este saliera disparado en dirección a un pequeño árbol cercano a la plaza, estrellandolo violentamente contra él y haciéndolo añicos debido a la fuerza con la que el pokémon se estrelló contra este.

El violento impacto de Medicham contra el árbol no solo provocó la sorpresa e incertidumbre de todos los presentes que observaban con mucha atención la batalla, sino que también causó que una pequeña capa de polvo se levantara del suelo y cubriera el sitio en donde se estrelló el pokemon de Jin imposibilitando un poco la visión.

Una infinidad de murmullos y preguntas empezaron a brotar por toda la plaza debido a lo sucedido. Gold y Silver se miraron fugazmente el uno al otro tanto sorprendidos como satisfechos por el increíble resultado de sus ataques en combinación.

¿Nuestro líder fue… derrotado? Se escuchó qué preguntó con cierto temor uno de los monjes de entre la multitud al ver lo sucedido. ¿Quienes son esos niños?

El líder no puede perder de esa forma. Se escucha decir a otro monje. Me rehúso a creer que unos simples niños puedan vencer a nuestro líder tan fácilmente.

¿Ellos ganaron, verdad? Pregunta Zuki muy poco convencida de su propia pregunta y mirando con algo de nerviosismo a Crystal. Dime por favor que ellos ganaron…

No lo se. Responde reaciamente Crystal negando con la cabeza y cruzándose de brazos. Quiero darte la razón, pero tengo un muy mal presentimiento de esto…

Hohohoho… Felicidades jóvenes entrenadores. Comenta Jin aplaudiendo lenta y sonoramente las palmas de sus manos, acción que provocó instantáneamente el silencio de todos y cada uno de los monjes que murmuraban en la concurrida plaza. El trabajo en equipo que demostraron fue realmente sorprendente y debo confesar que jamás me espere algo como esto… pero por desgracia no es suficiente.

¿No es… suficiente? Repite Gold levantando una de sus cejas. ¿Que rayos quiere decirnos con eso?

Medicham High Jump Kick (Patada de salto alto).

¿EHHHH?

MALDICIÓN… FERALIGATR Y TYPHLOSION, SEPARENSE. Ordena desesperadamente Silver al ver vagamente como desde dentro de la capa de humo se incorporaba sin problema alguno el pokemon de Jin y se dirigía a donde estaban ellos para atacarlos.

Medicham como si de un relámpago se tratara y en en un solo movimiento, muy para el asombro de todos, primero le propinó una sola pero eficaz patada a Typhlosion en su estómago, la cual lo dejó fuera de combate y gracias al impulso de esta, Medicham en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo pudo volver a saltar para patear también a Feraligatr, derrotandolo sin dificultad alguna.

Una cálida oleada de aplausos y silbidos se empezó propagar rápidamente como el fuego entre los monjes que estaban en la plaza. Muchos de ellos aplaudían la gran victoria de su líder, pero también varios otros aplaudían debido al increíble esfuerzo que demostraron Gold y Silver en batalla.

Que suerte tenemos. Comenta con mucha alegría uno de los monjes. No todos los días podemos ver en acción a nuestro líder y mucho menos verlo batallar dos (2) veces en menos de una semana...

Estos niños de hoy en dia si que son fuerte. Se escucha decir a otro monje mientras se alejaba de la plaza para volver a sus quehaceres. Tienen un muy buen futuro por delante...

¿Se encuentran bien? Pregunta nerviosamente Crystal al acercarse junto a Zuki a donde estaban Gold y Silver.

Creo que estaré bien. Anuncia Gold claramente desilusionado por el resultado de la batalla mientras regresaba a Typhlosion a su pokebola para que descansara un poco. Me cuesta trabajo asimilar que el pokémon de Jin nos derroto a ambos con un solo ataque…

No te deprimas por eso, Gold, porque fue una buena batalla. Argumento Zuki tratando de restarle importancia a la derrota de sus compañeros y colocando su mano en el hombro de su primo. Lo hicieron muy bien a pesar de pelear contra un oponente muchas veces más fuerte que ustedes. No tienen nada de porqué avergonzarse.

Tch… Perdimos porque bajamos la guardia cuando pensamos que lo habíamos derrotado. Reconoce con resignación Silver regresando también a su Feraligatr a su pokebola. Nuestro error fue nuestro estúpido exceso de confianza...

Me alegra mucho que sepan y reconozcan cuál fue su error. Exclama con orgullo Jin caminando en dirección a donde se encontraba el grupo de Gold junto a su Medicham. A pesar del resultado debo decir que ambos pasaron con creces la última prueba de la Torre Sprout. Estoy extremadamente complacido con ustedes y el progreso que lograron demostrar en batalla…

Muchas gracias. Responde Silver haciendo una pequeña y torpe reverencia ante el monje. Odio admitirlo pero usted es realmente fuerte… Mucho más fuerte de lo que imagine.

Esperen un momento, yo tengo varias preguntas para usted. Interviene desesperadamente Gold mirando fijamente al monje. Por ejemplo-...

Sus preguntas las responderé a su debido tiempo. Anuncia rápidamente el anciano monje regresando a Medicham a su pokebola. Existen varias cosas que deseo hablar con ustedes pero en privado…

¿Hablar con nosotros en privado? Repite Silver un tanto despistado. ¿Es realmente esto necesario?

Así es, Silver. Afirma Jin abriendo otra pokebola y revelando a un pokémon de color negro con blanco, el cual flotaba sobre la tierra y tenía el aspecto de una estatua hecha de barro.

Ohhhhh… Un Claydol. Exclama Crystal admirando al nuevo pokémon del monje y revisando su pokédex en busca de información sobre el. Este es otro pokémon originario de la región Hoenn y-...

Claydol Teleport (Teletransportación). Ordena Jin sentándose en el suelo en pose de meditación. Por favor, si serias tan amable de llevarnos a casa...

El pokémon psíquico luego de escuchar a su entrenador, rodeo rápidamente tanto su cuerpo como el de Gold, Silver, Crystal y Zuki en un aura de color azul oscuro, haciéndolos levitar, luego distorsionando el espacio a su alrededor y por último desapareciendo junto a ellos en medio del aire.

* * *

Uhhhggg… mi cabeza… ughhhh, me siento tan… mareado. Exclama Gold completamente desorientado y tratando con todas sus fuerzas en mantenerse de pie. C-como odio teletransportarme...

P-por desgracia este es uno de los molestos efectos secundarios de la teletransportación. Informa débilmente Crystal tratando de ignorar las terribles náuseas que sentía. Mientras más lejos se viaja con ella… peores y más duraderos son los efectos secundarios.

¿E-en donde estamos? Pregunta Zuki mirando nerviosamente a su alrededor y percatandose de que estaban en una amplia y espaciosa habitación dentro de una especie de torre. ¿A donde rayos nos teletransporto ese anciano?

Este lugar por alguna razón me es extrañamente familiar. Manifiesta Silver mirando atentamente de un lado al otro. Tengo la impresión de haber estado aquí antes...

Es porque ya estuviste en este lugar. Se escucha decir a Jin de entre las sombras sentando encima de un pequeño cofre junto a su Claydol desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Estamos en estos momentos en el último piso de la Torre Sprout en Ciudad Violet.

¿EN LA TORRE SPROUT? Gritan al unísono todos a la vez.

¿QUE RAYOS ESTAMOS HACIENDO AQUÍ? Pregunta agresivamente Gold acercándose torpemente a donde se encontraba sentado Jin junto a su pokémon debido a lo mareado que estaba. P-por si no lo recuerdas, nosotros tenemos que llegar lo más rápido posible a Ciudad Olivine para-…

Enishi…

¿Ehh?

El aura que te rodeo a lo largo de nuestra batalla es idéntica al aura que irradiaba Enishi cuando lo conocí hace muchos años atrás…

En ese momento tanto Silver como Zuki y por último Crystal, fijaron sus ojos automáticamente en Gold luego de las palabras de Jin en busca de alguna explicación de cómo el monje sabía el nombre de su padre.

¿E-enishi? Repite lentamente Gold mirando con cierta desconfianza al anciano monje y a la vez sintiendo como su corazón empezaba a palpitar cada vez más rápido. ¿C-como usted sabes ese nombre?

¿El es tu padre, cierto?

Gold en ese momento apretó con fuerza tanto sus labios como sus puños y prefirió permanecer en silencio, evitando a toda costa mirar a Jin o responder a su pregunta.

Ya deberías saber que no puedes ocultarme nada, Gold. Tanto tu corazon como tu silencio respondieron a mi pregunta...

¿Y que si el es el padre de Gold? Pregunta agresivamente Zuki parándose a un lado de su primo y frunciendo el ceño. ¿Acaso tiene algo de malo que lo sea?

Hehehe… No tiene absolutamente nada de malo. Proclama enérgicamente Jin con una nostálgica sonrisa. Simplemente me parece muy curioso cómo está trabajando el destino últimamente con las cosas…

¿Que tiene que ver el destino con que Gold sea el hijo de Enishi? Pregunta ahora Crystal con impaciencia. No le veo nada de curioso a eso...

Claro que sí es algo curioso. Responde el monje alegremente ante lo dicho por Crystal. Veran… Hace alrededor de veinte (20) años atrás durante uno de mis viajes y cuando aún podía ver con mis ojos, yo conocí y luego entrene a dos (2) excepcionales entrenadores pokémon que tenían un increíble talento innato para las batallas… Uno de ellos fue "El Campeón sin Corona" Enishi, mientras que el otro fue el fundador del Equipo Rocket, Giovanni…

¿Mi padre y Giovanni fueron sus alumnos? Repite Gold dando un par de pasos hacia atrás y mirando rápidamente junto a Zuki a Silver, quien quedó frío ante lo dicho por Jin.

¿E-es esto cierto? Pregunta Silver con incredulidad. ¿R-realmente usted entrenó a Giovanni?

Así es, Silver… Gold durante la batalla tenía un aura muy similar al de su padre Enishi, mientras que tu tenias un aura idéntica a la que rodeo en algún momento a Giovanni antes de que decidiera dejarse llevar por la oscuridad y fundara el Equipo Rocket…

¿Pero porque Silver tendría el mismo aura que Giovanni? Pregunta Crystal cruzándose de brazos y mirando extrañada al pelirrojo y a Jin. ¿Es acaso porque ambos fueron parte del Equipo Rocket en algún momento?

La pregunta de Crystal dejo y creo un incomodo silencio dentro de la torre la cual duró por varios largos segundos.

Por desgracia, esa no es la respuesta. Responde finalmente Silver negando con la cabeza y soltando un largo suspiro. La razón es porque Giovanni es mi… Padre.

¿EHHHHHHHHHHHH? ¿H-hablas enserio, Silver?

Se que es algo un poco difícil de creer, pero por desgracia es la verdad…

P-pero… entonces tu…eres el...

Soy el legítimo heredero del Equipo Rocket. Manifiesta con tristeza Silver volviendo a suspirar. El motivo por el que me uní a ellos fue para destruirlos desde adentro de una vez por todas y así rectificar el mal que causó mi padre en el mundo…

Yo… lo siento mucho. Se disculpa Crystal agachando un poco su cabeza y apretando sus labios. Creo que ahora empiezo a entenderte un poco más…

Descuida. Responde Silver forzando una débil sonrisa en sus labios. Yo debí habértelo dicho antes…

Esperen un momento. Exclama Crystal volteando a mirar ahora a Gold y a Zuki. ¿Ustedes ya sabían de esto, verdad?

Ehhh… p-pues si. Informa un poco apenado Gold. Zuki y yo nos enteramos de esto antes de que dejáramos Ciudad Ecruteak…

Olviden eso por el momento. Ordena Zuki interrumpiendo a su primo y mirando nuevamente al monje. ¿Porque nos trajo a este lugar?. Dudo mucho que fue solo para contarnos que entrenó a los padres de Gold y Silver...

Eres realmente perceptiva jovencita. Comenta Jin poniéndose de pie y abriendo el cofre que estaba debajo de él y sacando cinco (5) brazaletes de color dorado con plateado, los cuales tenían dos pequeñas ranuras en la parte superior. La verdadera razón de porque los traje a la Torre Sprout fue para hacerles formal entrega de estos brazaletes especiales a cada uno de ustedes con los que en un futuro sus pokémon podrán megaevolucionar cuando consigan su respectiva megapiedra...

¿Está seguro de esto? Pregunta Gold observando fijamente los brazaletes que tenía en sus manos el monje. Se ve que son realmente valiosos y-…

Muchas gracias por el regalo. Interrumpe Silver acercándose a Jin, tomando uno de los brazaletes y finalmente poniéndolo en su muñeca izquierda. Confío en que este brazalete me ayude a ser más fuerte para así derrotar al Equipo Rocket en un futuro cercano…

Estos son brazaletes especiales que fueron hechos en la lejana región de Alola. Informa Jin dándole uno de los brazaletes primero a Crystal, el otro a Zuki y por último entregando los otros dos (2) restantes a Gold. Estoy completamente seguro que les serán de mucha utilidad durante viaje.

¿Región… Alola? Repite extrañada Zuki e inclinando un poco su cabeza. No creo haber escuchado antes de esa región...

Es una lejana región tropical compuesta por un archipiélago de islas en donde existen pokémon con variaciones de tipo debido al clima de ese lugar. Informa Crystal.

Ohhhh… Esa región suena como un lugar realmente interesante. Manifiesta alegremente Zuki. Una región tropical seria lo ideal para ir de vacaciones.

¿Porque me dio a mi dos (2) brazaletes? Pregunta confundido Gold sin despegar sus ojos de los brillantes brazaletes. N-no comprendo…

Eres realmente torpe y cabeza dura cuando te lo propones, Gold. Exclama Silver cruzándose de brazos y mirando con desesperación al de Pueblo New Bark. Es obvio que el otro brazalete es para la rubia psicótica...

Silver esta en lo correcto. Afirma el anciano monje volviendo a sentarse en posición de meditación. Cuando finalmente la encuentren y la hagan entrar en razón, entonces entreguenle ese brazalete como un regalo de mi parte.

Le juro por mi honor de entrenador que la haré entrar en razón. Anuncio enérgicamente Gold guardando uno de los dos brazaletes en su mochila y colocando el otro en su muñeca derecha.

Hehehe, ahora que todo está en orden y ya finalmente aclaramos las cosas un poco mejor, es el momento de darles a ustedes mi último regalo. Informa Jin. Preparense...

¿Ultimo regalo? Repiten todos al unísono antes de que el pokemon del monje los volviera a rodear a todos en un aura de color azul oscuro y los hiciera levitar.

Claydol Teleport (Teletransportación).

Ughh… n-no otra vez…


	41. Battle Tower

Era una fría y nublada mañana en la majestuosa y casi siempre soleada Ciudad Olivine, muy para el desagrado de un sin número de turistas de todas partes del mundo que estaban hospedados en varios hoteles a lo largo de la ciudad y que deseaban tanto tomar el sol, como nadar en las cristalinas y hermosas playas que rodean el lugar.

Ciudad Olivine está situada en la costa oeste de la Región Johto y es la segunda Ciudad más grande no solo en tamaño, sino que también comercialmente hablando, estando solo por detrás de Ciudad Goldenrod en ambos aspectos.

En las afueras de la ciudad, más específicamente al oeste en la ruta cuarenta (40), se encuentra ubicada la recién inaugurada y mundialmente famosa Battle Frontier, la cual es un punto casi obligatorio de reunión para todos aquellos entrenadores que desean poner a prueba sus habilidad en las diferentes instalaciones que tienen a su disposición.

Este lugar fue inaugurado hace escasos seis (6) meses atrás y desde entonces la cantidad de entrenadores y turistas que visitan y se hospedan en Ciudad Olivine o sus alrededores se triplicó y sigue en aumento hasta el dia de hoy.

La Battle Frontier tiene cinco (5) principales instalaciones que son: La Battle Tower en donde los entrenadores ponen a pruebas sus estrategias en combate, La Battle Factory en donde los retadores utilizan solamente pokémon rentados y ponen a prueba su capacidad de adaptación, La Battle Arcade en donde se desafían los reflejos y suerte del entrenador, La Battle Castle en donde desafían la capacidad de manejo de recursos limitados y por último el Battle Hall en ponen a prueba el vínculo y poder del entrenador con sus pokemon.

Cada una de estas instalación posee un denominado líder o cerebro con su propia serie de reglas especiales, para de esa forma hacer el desafío más interesante y atractivo a los retadores.

Muy pocos son los entrenadores capaces de llegar tan siquiera a batallar contra uno de estos líderes debido a que solamente aquellos que logren tener una racha de veinte (20) victorias consecutivas contra otros entrenadores en la misma instalación son a los que se les otorga tal oportunidad.

Aquel entrenador que logre vencer a unos de estos líderes es condecorado con una medalla especial y aquel que logre conseguir las cinco (5) diferentes medallas de todas las instalaciones de la Battle Frontier, tendrá paso expedito y directo a ser participante en la próxima liga pokémon en Indigo Plateau.

Bienvenida joven retadora al último piso de la Battle Tower. Proclama sonriendo y con gran emoción un rubio entrenador aparentemente a finales de sus treinta o principio de sus cuarenta, mientras al otro extremo de la larga habitación se abría la puerta del elevador y salía de esta una pequeña y pálida entrenadora, quien usaba unos elegantes lentes para la vista y tenía unos peculiares pero hermosos ojos de diferentes colores.

Mi nombre es Palmer y como podras ver soy el líder y cerebro de esta instalación. ¿Me permites saber cual es tu nombre, edad y de donde vienes?

Mi nombre es Kelly, tengo trece (13) años y soy de pueblo New Bark. Contesta de forma fría y apática la rubia entrenadora, mientras se acercaba lentamente al extremo contrario del campo de batalla en donde estaba colocado Palmer.

Muy bien Kelly. Dice Palmer ajustándose los guantes que tenía puestos y luego lanzando una pokebola al campo de batalla para revelar a su Milotic. Debo informarte que tu eres la segunda entrenadora con la que me enfrentare desde que inauguramos este lugar hace casi seis (6) meses atrás…

¿Hmph… Con qué la soy segunda? Pregunta Kelly con cierto interés en el tema y colocando sus manos en su cintura. ¿Quien fue la primera que lo logró?

Fue otra jovencita llamada Blue el dia de ayer. Informa Palmer aun sonriendo como si ese nombre debería de serle familiar a su retadora.

¿Blue? Repite Kelly con evidente sorpresa y dando un par de pasos hacia atrás. ¿Habla de la misma Blue que fue tercer lugar en la anterior Liga Pokémon y que también ayudó a derrotar al Equipo Rocket?

Estas en lo correcto. Afirma Palmer cruzándose de brazos y soltando un largo suspiro de resignación y molestia. Odio admitirlo, pero esa chica me venció casi sin mucho esfuerzo y debo informarte que no pretendo tener compasión alguna contigo, así que lucharé muy en serio para intentar recuperar algo de mi orgullo.

Lamento mucho lo de su orgullo. Exclama Kelly al lanzar al campo de batalla la pokebola de su Xatu y posteriormente mirando a su pokemon con una clara mezcla de nostalgia y tristeza. Pero yo no llegué hasta aquí ni venci a todos esos otros entrenadores para ser derrotada justo al final. Mi objetivo es ganar aquí y ahora.

hahahahaha, Me agrada tu actitud, Kelly. Comenta relajadamente Palmer, quien tenía puesto un suéter de color blanco y encima de esta tenía una larga chaqueta de color verde con la palabra "rey" en su espalda, su pantalón era de color marrón y sus brillantes y relucientes zapatos eran de color negro. Demuestrame aquí y ahora de lo que eres capaz junto a tus pokémon..

Con gusto lo demostrare. Manifiesta con extrema confianza Kelly asintiendo con la cabeza. Xatu vuelva y utiliza Air Slash (Corte Aéreo).

Xatu siguiendo al pie de la letra las órdenes de su entrenadora, se alzó rápidamente en vuelo y empezó a batir con gran fuerza y elegancia sus alas, creando una potente onda de viento para atacar al pokémon de palmer.

Interesante elección para iniciar la batalla. Comenta Palmer observando tanto a Kelly como a Xatu. Se nota que intentas aturdir a mi pokemon con ese ataque, pero me temo que tu pequeño plan no resultará. Milotic contraataca con Ice Beam (Rayo de Hielo)

El hermoso pokémon acuático justo antes de que el ataque de Xatu se acercara lo suficiente como para causarle daño, disparó desde su boca su rayo de hielo, interceptando y neutralizando sin problemas el ataque del pokemon de Kelly.

¿Es esto todo lo que tienes? Pregunta Palmer con cierto tono de desilusión en su voz al ver lo fácil que fue detener el ataque de su oponente. Esperaba algo más de la segunda entrenadora que pudo llegar hasta aquí...

Grrr… Apenas estamos calentando. Xatu Shadow Ball (Bola de Sombras). Ordena con indignación Kelly al escuchar a Palmer. Cargala lo mas que puedas.

El pokémon Psíquico instantáneamente y aun volando en el aire, genero enfrente de sí una enorme orbe de energía de color negro con púrpura, la cual con el pasar de los segundos se volvió casi del mismo tamaño que incluso milotic.

¿Ahora quieres acabar con milotic acumulando toda esa energía en un solo ataque? Pregunta retórica y tranquilamente Palmer al ver la colosal orbe de energía que estaba cargando el pokemon de Kelly. Tu propio ataque causará tu derrota...

Xatu termina con Milotic ahora. Ordena furiosamente Kelly apuntando con su dedo al pokemon de Palmer.

Milotic, refleja ese ataque utilizando Mirror Coat (Manto espejo).

Milotic luego de escuchar a su entrenador, creó justo enfrente de sí una fina y casi transparente pantalla de luz, la cual buscaba reflejar el ataque de Xatu.

Ahora Xatu, Teleport (Teletransportación)

¿QUE?

Xatu junto a la oscura orbe de energía que tenia cargando, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparecieron de la posición en donde estaban en el aire y volvieron a reaparecer a espaldas de Milotic, disparando a quemarropa su ataque y dejando instantáneamente fuera de combate al pokémon de Palmer.

Wao… hahahahaha, nada mal, nada mal jovencita. Comenta Palmer casi boquiabierto y regresando a milotic a su pokebola. Fue muy ingenioso como usaste tu propio ataque como carnada para hacernos contraatacar. Jamás me espere que utilizaras teletransportación para colocarte en el único punto que el Manto espejo no puede cubrir…

Mi prima al igual que usted tiene un Milotic y cuando entrene con ella aprendí que el único punto que no cubre el Manto Espejo es la espalda del usuario…

Tuviste una muy buena maestra. Agrega Palmer cerrando sus ojos por un par de segundos para luego mirar directamente a los ojos de Kelly. Creo que subestime tu habilidad y se nota claramente en tu rostro que estás determinada a ganar...

Perder aquí y ahora no es una opción para mi. Manifiesta con tristeza Kelly bajando su mirada. Tuve que alejarme de muchas personas importantes tan solo para venir y tomar este reto porque deseo con todas mis fuerzas volverme más fuerte para cumplir con mis objetivos...

No se cuales sean tus objetivos. pero espero que sepas que toda decisión conlleva sus respectivas consecuencias y sacrificios. Informa con nostalgia y algo de seriedad Palmer. Mi preciosa esposa y mi hijo viven en la Región Sinnoh, pero yo estoy aquí en Johto cumpliendo con mi trabajo como líder de esta torre…

¿Usted es originario de la Región Sinnoh?

Estas en lo correcto, Jovencita, para ser mas exacto mi hogar es en un pequeño pueblo al suroeste en Sinnoh llamado Twinleaf …

¿Pueblo TwinLeaf? Repite mentalmente Kelly con cierto asombro notable en su pálido rostro. Ese es el nombre del pueblo en donde vive Platinum…

¿Alguna vez has visitado Sinnoh? Pregunta ahora Palmer al observar el repentino cambio en el rostro de su oponente.

¿Ehh? P-pues solo un par de veces. Responde nerviosamente Kelly. F-fue para visitar a unos familiares en Ciudad Celestic.

Bueno… basta de tanto hablar y continuemos nuestro combate. Propone Palmer lanzando otra pokebola al campo de batalla y revelando ahora a su Rhyperior. A veces me dejo llevar un poco al hablar y en este momento lo que deseo es poder redimir mi orgullo cuanto antes…

Hmph… Eso ya lo veremos. Xatu utiliza Shadow Ball (Bola de Sombras) nuevamente.

Xatu, quien aún volaba sobre el campo de batalla, genero rápidamente otra orbe de energía de color negro con púrpura, para posteriormente lanzarla en dirección a donde estaba el pokemon de Palmer.

Hahahaha, me temo que esta vez no, señorita. El mismo ataque no funcionara dos (2) veces contra mi. Informa Palmer mirando como se acercaba el ataque de Xatu y luego chasqueando sus dedos. Rhyperior destruye ese ataque con Megahorn (Megacuerno).

Rhyperior justo antes de que la bola de sombras lo golpeara, intercepto y perforó el ataque de Xatu con extrema facilidad utilizando el enorme cuerno que tenía por nariz.

Kelly al ver esto se limitó a observar con cierto desconcierto y molestia tanto a Rhyperior como a Palmer, al ver como el ataque de su pokémon no produjo efecto alguno en su oponente y fue fácilmente deshecho.

¿Rhyperior ,dejémonos de juegos, si? Stone Edge (Roca Afilada)

Rhyperior al escuchar a su entrenador sonrió y luego utilizando uno de sus enormes puños, golpeó con furia una sola vez el suelo del campo de batalla, lo que generó la aparición de un sin fin de rocas las cuales se dirigieron a gran velocidad en dirección al pokemon de Kelly, como si de una ola se tratara.

Xatu detenlo con Psychic (Ataque Psíquico). Ordena desesperadamente la rubia al ver el maremoto de rocas que se le venían encima a su pokemon y sabiendo que era imposible el poder esquivar un ataque de esa magnitud.

Xatu al ver esto y sin tener más opciones, inmediatamente se rodeó a sí mismo de un aura de color azul para intentar detener el ataque con sus poderes psíquicos, pero por desgracia, la fuerza y velocidad con la que venían las rocas fue más que suficiente para que el ataque de Xatu no tuviera algún efecto.

XATUUU… NOOOOOO. Grito horrorizada Kelly luego de que su pokémon fuera impactado directamente por el ataque de Rhyperior y cayera al suelo inconsciente a pesar de su esfuerzo por detener las rocas con su ataque psíquico.

Fue un admirable intento. Comentó Palmer condescendientemente. Sugiero elijas tu siguiente pokémon para continuar la batalla...

E-ese fue el pokemon que me regaló Gold, mi amado y preciado Gold. Se dijo a sí misma Kelly en voz baja evidentemente enojada mientras regresaba al pokémon psíquico a su pokebola. M-me las pagaras...

¿Acaso dijiste algo? Pregunto Palmer con cierta preocupación al escuchar vagamente cómo la rubia murmuraba algo en voz baja. No puedo escuchar lo que-...

Lucario enfoca tu Aura y utiliza Close Combat (Combate Cercano). Exclama con el rostro enrojecido Kelly al momento que lanzó la pokebola de su siguiente pokémon al campo.

¿Huh?

Justo al momento en el que apareció Lucario luego de salir de su pokebola, se pudo notar como sus patas delanteras estaban cubiertas por una densa capa aural de color azul fosforescente y en un solo pero veloz movimiento, Lucario pudo aparecer enfrente de Rhyperior gracias a su velocidad, tomándolo por sorpresa y propinándole varios certeros golpes hasta dejarlo en el suelo antes de alejarse para colocarse cerca de su entrenadora.

Rhyperior, levántate ahora. Ordenó con seguridad y sin titubear Palmer. Vamos amigo…

El pokémon de roca y tierra a pesar de estar bastante lastimado debido al repentino ataque de lucario, volvió a sonreír levantándose como si nada y asintió con su cabeza en señal de poder continuar la pelea.

Tsk… es más duro y resistente de lo que pensé. Murmuró con amargura Kelly al observar como fácilmente Rhyperior se volvía a incorporar. Pudo resistir sin problemas un ataque super efectivo y aun seguir de pie. Esto es malo…

Fue muy inteligente de tu parte hacer que Lucario utilizara su aura para incrementar de esa manera su poder de ataque. Comentó Palmer antes de rascarse la parte posterior de la cabeza. Pero la piel de Rhyperior es igual de dura que un diamante e incluso el puede soportar la erupción de un volcán. El no puede ser derrotado con tan solo un par de ataques bien colocados.

Todo pokemon tiene un punto débil y ya veras que venceré a tu Rhyperior. Afirmó Kelly mirándolos a ambos con algo de resentimiento. No perderé… simplemente no puedo ni quiero perder. Lucario Close Combat (Combate Cercano) otra vez.

Hahahaha, eso está por verse. Rhyperior contraataca con Fire Punch (Puño de fuego)

Lucario nuevamente haciendo gala de su prodigiosa velocidad, volvió sin muchos problemas a posicionarse frente a Rhyperior, pero justo al momento en el que iba a atacar y propinarle el golpe de gracia, el pokemon de Palmer muy para el asombro de Kelly, predice y bloquea por completo el ataque de Lucario, para luego contraatacar y golpear varias veces con sus puños encendidos en llamas al pokemon de Kelly.

L-LUCARIO. Gritó consternada Kelly al ver a su pokémon caer inconsciente enfrente de ella luego de los brutales ataques de Rhyperior. ¿C-c-como rayos fue eso posible? T-tu pokemon no debió ser capaz de poder contraatacar o reaccionar…

¿Estas completamente segura de eso?

¿Huh?

Verás… Todo fue posible gracias a tu ciega confianza en la velocidad de Lucario. Informa Palmer de forma bastante calmada. Me hiciste el trabajo muy fácil...

¿Q-que te hice el trabajo muy fácil? Repite con incredulidad Kelly regresando a Lucario a su pokebola para que descansara ¿A que rayos te refieres con eso?

A lo que me refiero es que la velocidad o el poder de ataque no lo son todo para ganar una batalla. Era obvio desde un principio que Rhyperior no podía competir en velocidad contra Lucario, así que luego del primer ataque que hiciste me di cuenta que debía de utilizar tu ventaja a mi favor y solo esperar a que te acercarás nuevamente.

¿M-mi ventaja a tu favor? Vuelve a repetir Kelly parpadeando un par de veces mientras miraba con cierto desconcierto a Palmer. ¿Entonces quieres decir que permitiste que lucario se acercara a propósito para hacer más fácil tu contraataque?

Exactamente.

Una infinidad de preguntas se empezaron a formular dentro de la perturbada mente de la joven entrenadora para después dar paso a fuertes sentimientos de vergüenza y desesperación debido a lo dicho por Palmer.

¿Y-yo… como demonios no pude ver a través de un plan tan obvio? Se pregunta a sí misma Kelly apretando con fuerza la pokebola de Lucario y haciéndola crujir. Sí Gold o Cynthia me vieran en estos momentos, de seguro estarían muy decepcionados de mi. Soy una maldita inútil…

¿Y bien, jovencita, elegirás a tu ultimo pokemon o te rendirás? Pregunta Palmer al ver que Kelly aún no seleccionaba a su próximo pokémon y tenía su mirada completamente perdida. No te juzgaría si-...

N-no tengo intención alguna de rendirme. Interrumpe de golpe Kelly, volviendo en sí y mirando fijamente y con determinación a Palmer. Ya se lo dije varias veces, pero lo volveré a decir una vez más para que quede claro. YO NO PUEDO NI QUIERO PERDER.

Hahahaha, Entonces demuestra ese deseo que tienes y transformarlo en acciones en el campo de batalla. Propone Palmer volviendo a sonreír. Quiero que me demuestres el verdadero potencial que tienes junto a tus pokémon.

Tch… Es ahora o nunca. Exclama con melancolía y dolor Kelly mirando la pokebola de Empoleon por un par de segundos antes de lanzarla al campo. Nuestro orgullo y honor están en juego, así que no me decepciones…

Hmmm… interesante elección para ser el tercer y ultimo pokemon que puedes utilizar contra mi. Comenta Palmer apreciando de pies a cabeza al pokemon de Kelly luego de su aparición en el campo de batalla. Veamos que tal manejas esto, Rhyperior Stone Edge (Roca Afilada)

Rhyperior asintiendo con la cabeza y al igual que la primera vez, golpeó con violencia el suelo del campo de batalla, lo que generó la repentina aparición de una enorme oleada de rocas las cuales se dirigían en línea recta y con gran velocidad a donde estaba empoleon.

No dejaré que el esfuerzo de Lucario y de Xatu sea en vano. Anuncia con agresividad y determinación Kelly. Empoleon utiliza Flash Canon (Cañón Destello) para interceptar esas rocas.

Empoleon sin pensarlo dos (2) veces, contraataco disparando rápidamente un rayo condensado de energía de color plateado, el cual fue capaz de interceptar y destruir todas y cada una de las rocas que venían en su dirección antes de que se acercaran lo suficiente como para causarle daño.

Ingeniosa manera de detener nuestro ataque. Comenta sorprendido Palmer cruzándose de brazos. Empoleon logró lo que Xatu no...

Tch… Empoleon tomemos la ofensiva y utiliza nuevamente Flash Canon (Cañón Destello)

Rhyperior detén ese ataque con Megahorn (Megacuerno).

Empoleon lanzó por segunda vez otro rayo de energía condensada de color plateado en dirección al pokemon de palmer, quien a duras penas y con mucho esfuerzo, interceptó el poderoso ataque del pokemon de Kelly con su cuerno.

Jaque. Exclama con una leve sonrisa la pálida y pequeña entrenadora al ver como Rhyperior luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para disipar y dejar sin efecto alguno el intenso rayo de energía que lanzó su pokemon. Empoleon, Aqua Jet.

Acto seguido, Empoleon aprovechando que su oponente estaba prácticamente inmovilizado y entretenido al intentar detener su anterior ataque, rodeó por completo su cuerpo de una densa capa de agua y embistió en el estómago a Rhyperior, provocando que este no pudiera seguir deteniendo el Cañón Destello, lo que ocasionó que el ataque le impactará directamente en su rostro y lo dejara sin poder continuar la batalla.

Increible… simplemente increible. Comenta con cierta sorpresa notable en su rostro Palmer al ver a su pokemon derrotado en el suelo. Te felicito por vencer a Rhyperior, pero aun me queda un ultimo pokemon y te aseguro que no te lo pondré fácil.

Estoy lista para lo que sea.

Dragonite es tu turno. Exclama Palmer regresando a Rhyperior y luego lanzando la pokebola de su otro pokemon al campo. Empecemos con Thunder Punch (Puño Trueno)

Milésimas de segundo después de que el pokémon de tipo dragón apareció en el campo, automáticamente rodeo sus puños de electricidad y con una velocidad comparable a la de Lucario a pesar de su gran tamaño, se colocó a escasos centímetros de Empoleon para atacar, pero justo en el momento del golpe, el pokemon de Kelly logró reaccionar y se apartó de dragonite utilizando aqua jet.

Maldición, es demasiado rápido. Se dice a sí misma y con nerviosismo Kelly al ver la facilidad y destreza con la que se movió y voló el pokemon de Palmer dentro del campo de batalla. Debo de limitar su velocidad de alguna forma, y creo saber como hacerlo…

Dragonite, mantén la presión y utiliza Thunder Punch (Puño Trueno) nuevamente.

Dragonite sin darle tiempo de respirar a su oponente, volvió a rodear sus puños con electricidad y casi sin esforzarse logró finalmente acertar un golpe de manera directa en empoleon, quien a pesar del potente ataque recibido pudo milagrosamente mantener de pie.

¿Estas bien, Empoleon?

El pokémon de tipo agua observó con determinación a su entrenadora y asintió con la cabeza. El no deseaba perder y se le notaba a simple vista que no se rendiría fácilmente.

Bien… en ese caso utiliza Ice Beam (Rayo de Hielo). Ordenó enérgicamente la rubia.

Dragonite, ya sabes que hacer…

Dragonite con extrema facilidad, esquivo volando de un lado al otro todos los intentos de Empoleon en darle con su rayo de hielo, lo que obviamente provocó no solo que se congelan las paredes, gran parte del suelo e inclusive el techo; sino que también causó la drástica disminución en la temperatura en el todo el último piso de la torre debido a los constantes ataques del pokémon de Kelly.

¿No sabes cuándo rendirte, verdad? Pregunta retóricamente Palmer observando con cierta molestia como casi todo el lugar estaba cubierto de hielo y también como su aliento era ahora visible para el. Un buen entrenador debe conocer sus limitaciones y debe de aceptar la derrota de forma prudente...

Yo conozco muy bien mis limitaciones y en especial las de mis pokemon. Manifiesta Kelly sin titubear y de manera fría. Es por eso que decidimos ignorarlas para poder seguir adelante y hacernos más fuertes en el proceso...

Interesante manera de pensar, pero me temo que esta batalla llegó a su final. Dragonite Thunder Punch (Puño Trueno).

Empoleon esquivalo.

Dragonite al igual que las veces anteriores, rodeo sus puños de electricidad y voló en dirección a Empoleon para acabar con él, pero justo cuando iba a conectar su golpe, el pokemon de Kelly esquivo el ataque de Dragonite deslizándose hábilmente por el campo gracias al hielo que lo cubría.

¿Pero qué demonios-…?

Empoleon es un pokémon originario de climas muy fríos y además de ser un buen nadador, también es excelente deslizándose en el hielo. Informa con orgullo la rubia entrenadora. Flash Canon (Cañón Destello)

¿Así que por eso cubriste el campo con hielo?. Dragonite evita ese ataque y luego derrite el hielo de todo el lugar con FlameThrower (Lanzallamas)

El pokémon de tipo dragón haciendo caso a lo dicho por Palmer, volvió a evitar con facilidad el ataque de empoleon, el cual impactó violentamente contra el techo.

Buen intento Kelly, pero a pesar de que ahora puedas esquivar mis ataques eso no quiere decir que los ataques de Empoleon darán en dragonite.

Tch… Jaque Mate.

¿Jaque Mate? Repitió confusamente Palmer levantando una ceja. ¿Porque dijiste-...?

Lamento informarte que mi objetivo desde el principio nunca fue darle a Dragonite...

¿Ehhh?

Justo en ese preciso momento, varios pedazos de hielo de considerable tamaño se empezaron a desprenderse del congelado techo debido al anterior impacto del Cañón destello de Empoleon, los cuales cayeron violentamente sobre un desconcertado Dragonite haciendo que este se estrellara contra el congelado suelo y quedara semi sepultado entre el hielo.

Es nuestra oportunidad Empoleon. Exclamó con energía Kelly al ver que su plan había dado resultado. Terminalo con Ice Beam (Rayo de Hielo).

Empoleon aprovechando inmediatamente que Dragonite aún estaba en el suelo prácticamente inmovilizado, cargó y luego disparó su Rayo de hielo, el cual dejó al pokemon de Palmer incapaz de continuar la batalla.

¿Yo… perdí? Se pregunta Palmer al ver a su querido Dragonite inconsciente en el congelado suelo del campo de batalla. N-no puedo creerlo…

G-ganamos… realmente ganamos, Empoleon. Se dijo a sí misma con satisfacción Kelly dejándose caer al frío suelo y soltando un gran suspirando de alivio. Estoy un paso más cerca de ser más fuerte para mí Gold…

Empoleon al igual que su entrenadora se dejó caer al suelo y sonrió de felicidad por haber logrado la victoria después de una larga y ardua batalla.

Tu y tus pokemon son realmente fuertes. Manifiesta Palmer acercándose a donde Kelly y Empoleon mientras regresaba a Dragonite a su pokebola. Nunca antes había visto una estrategia tan brillantemente ejecutada como esta. Felicidades.

Acepto el cumplido, pero me temo que aún no soy lo suficientemente fuerte. Informa Kelly con algo de tristeza mientras se ponía de pie y regresaba a Empoleon a su pokebola para que descansara. Pero independientemente de eso, mi victoria es gracias a usted.

¿Gracias a mi?

Usted mencionó que una batalla no se puede ganar solamente con velocidad o fuerza de ataque, así que cuando vi lo poderoso y rápido que era su Dragonite, me quedó claro de que no podía ganar a menos que recurriera a otro tipo de estrategia para contrarrestarlo.

Hahahahaha, me alegra que al menos aprendieras algo útil de esta batalla. Comenta Palmer entregando a Kelly una pequeña y reluciente medalla de color dorado. Esta medalla te pone un paso más cerca de poder participar en la liga pokémon el próximo año y es el símbolo de tu victoria en la Battle Tower.

Muchas gracias. Responde de manera fría la rubia entrenadora guardando su recién adquirida medalla y dándole la espalda a Palmer para regresar al elevador. Agradezco todo lo que me enseñó a través de esta batalla.

Tengo una pregunta antes de que te vayas…

¿Hmph?

¿Porque esa obsesión en hacerte más fuerte?

Porque deseo proteger a cierta persona importante para mi y para lograrlo debo de ser más fuerte de lo que soy ahora…

Por lo que vi el dia de hoy ya eres realmente fuerte para una entrenadora de tu edad. No creo que sea saludable que-...

QUE NO ES SUFICIENTE. Aseguro con amargura Kelly negando con la cabeza y bajando su triste y melancólica mirada. AÚN NO SOY LO SUFICIENTEMENTE FUERTE...

Hmmm… Si estas tan inconforme contigo misma, entonces tengo una propuesta que quizás te podría interesar.

¿Una… propuesta? Repite Kelly con algo de interés . ¿De que se trata?

Dentro de cinco (5) días se realizará un pequeño torneo para celebrar los primeros seis (6) meses de apertura de la Battle Frontier y solamente los entrenadores con por lo menos tres (3) medallas de gimnasio o una (1) medalla de alguna de las instalaciones de la Battle Frontier pueden participar…

Ohhh… Suena interesante. Manifiesta con una leve sonrisa Kelly antes de subirse y bajar por el elevador. Ahi estare...

Esa chica es un torbellino de sentimientos. Se dice a sí mismo Palmer con preocupación luego de que se marchara Kelly. Espero que ella logre encontrar paz…

* * *

¿Gold…?

¿Huh?

Por el amor de Arceus, despierta de una buena vez. Exclama furioso Silver golpeando un par de veces las mejillas de su compañero.

¿Hmph… que?, ¿En donde estamos? Pregunta Gold instintivamente luego de abrir sus ojos y observar que ya no estaban dentro de la Torre Sprout. ¿A donde nos teletransporto Jin?

Estamos al final de la ruta treinta y nueve (39). Informa Crystal observando el mapa de su pokegear junto a Zuki. Estamos solo a un par de kilómetros de distancia de Ciudad Olivine…

Ese anciano nos recortó un par de días de viaje al teletransportanos aquí. Agrega Zuki ayudando a su primo a levantarse del suelo. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Me siento un poco mareado. Informa Gold sacudiendo un poco su cabeza y luego tratando de quitar el polvo que estaba impregnada en su ropa. Odio teletransportarme…


	42. Ciudad Olivine

_**Base Secreta del Equipo Rocket, Ciudad Mahogany.**_

* * *

Llegas cuarenta y dos (42) minutos tarde. Proclamó de manera agresiva Archer al verificar de reojo la hora en su pokegear cuando vio a Petrel entrar por la metálica puerta de la sala de conferencias. Sabes muy bien que odio la impuntualidad.

Lo se y lo siento. Aseguró Petrel forzando una torpe sonrisa en sus labios mientras quitaba la nieve que estaba adherida tanto en su ropa como en su pelo y se acercaba para sentarse frente a Archer, quien estaba cómodamente colocado frente a una gran mesa redonda de madera, repleta de papeles y planos, acompañado por Arianna y Protón.

¿Alguien te siguió? Preguntó Protón con insistencia.

No…

¿Problemas con la policía internacional? Pregunto ahora Arianna levantando una de sus cejas.

N-no…

¿Entonces porque demonios demoraste tanto en llegar? Pregunta Archer observando con cierta molestia y frustración al recién llegado. No veo razón alguna para justificar tu tardanza.

Por si ninguno de ustedes lo noto, está nevando allá afuera. Informo de mala gana petrel frunciendo el ceño. Ya de por sí es difícil tener que venir desde Ciudad Goldenrod hasta aquí solo para estas estúpidas reuniones. Simplemente preferiría que me llamaran a mi pokegear para-...

Sabes muy bien que no podemos hacer eso en estos momentos. Interviene Arianna levantando su voz. Tu mejor que nadie sabes que no podemos darnos el lujo de arriesgarnos a que la policía internacional o que cualquiera otra organización intercepte nuestras llamadas solo para tu maldita comodidad…

Lo se… lo se, era solo un comentario...

¿Les parece si comenzamos con esto de una buena vez? Propuso Protón antes de bostezar sonoramente. ¿Qué es tan importante como para reunirnos en un dia tan perfecto para dormir, Archer?

Haré como si no escuche lo ultimo que dijiste. Comenta Archer cerrando y luego frotando lentamente sus agotados ojos. Antes de darles las buenas noticias, deseo conocer primero cómo va progresando nuestro plan en la torre de radio.

Todo va según lo planeado por el momento. Responde sin muchos ánimos Petrel aun quitando la nieve de encima de su ropa. Nadie sospecha algo de mi y debo decir que fue pan comido infiltrarse y hacerse pasar por un empleado más. La seguridad del lugar es bastante mediocre y solo es cuestión de tiempo para tener acceso a la computadora principal y así modificar todo a nuestra conveniencia...

¿Qué me dices de las modificación a la antena principal de la torre de radio? Pregunta ahora Arianna con curiosidad. ¿Seguro que podrás hacerlo?

Les puedo garantizar que todo estará listo para cuando nuestro enviado en Sinnoh regrese con ese pokemon llamado Rotom. Asegura Petrel tranquilidad. Solo nos queda esperar a que el llegue y cuando ustedes realicen las pruebas pertinentes con ese pokemon, yo me encargare de modificar esa antena para que podamos tener acceso a todo aparato electrónico en Johto...

Y esa es precisamente la razón del porque los reuní aquí el día de hoy.

Proton, Petrel e incluso Arianna miraron con asombro, desconcierto y curiosidad a Archer, quien se levantó de su asiento y les dio la espalda a sus compañeros.

¿Estas diciendo lo que creo que estas diciendo? Pregunta con cautela Protón quitándose su característica boina de su cabeza y colocandola en la mesa. ¿Después de tanto tiempo al fin llegó?

Archer permaneció en silencio ante la pregunta de Protón. Por su parte, Arianna y Petrel al ver esto, intercambiaron fugazmente miradas en busca de alguna respuesta por parte del otro.

Así es mis queridos colegas. Confiesa finalmente Archer rompiendo el incomodo silencio que él mismo provocó con una dulzura poco característica en su voz, la cual no solo dejó perplejos a sus compañeros, sino que también los dejo con la piel de gallina. Según el último reporte que nos envió esta mañana, él está en estos momentos de incógnito como un pasajero más en un crucero y en un par de días más debería de estar desembarcando en el puerto de Ciudad Olivine...

Esas si que son buenas noticias. Comenta evidentemente complacida Arianna. Cuando tengamos a Rotom en nuestras manos seremos capaces de capitalizar todos nuestros planes.

Supongo que cuando regrese a Ciudad Goldenrod tendré mucho trabajo que hacer. Susurro entre dientes Petrel luego de escuchar a Archer. Que molestia...

¿Proton serias tan amable de hacer los honores e ir a Ciudad Olivine para recibir a Rotom y luego transportarlo hasta aquí? Pregunta Archer. Quiero a alguien de confianza para este trabajo y sin lugar a duda tu eres el más capacitado para llevar esto a cabo sin complicaciones.

Entendido. Responde Protón asintiendo con la cabeza. Iré cuanto ante a Ciudad Olivine y traeré a ese pokemon.

Y tu Arianna…

¿Si?

Creo que ahora es el momento adecuado para poner a probar nuestro pequeño proyecto en el Lago Rage..

Esa es una espléndida idea. Exclamó la pelirroja aceptando con gusto la sugerencia de Archer.

¿Un proyecto en el lago rage? Pregunta Petrel algo confundido. Tengo la ligera impresión de que me perdi de algo importante por estar en la torre de radio…

¿Recuerdas el informe que robaste sobre evolución por medio de inducción de ondas de radio? Pregunto Proton.

Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Responde Petrel cruzándose de brazos. No me digas que-…

Nuestro equipo científico lo puso en práctica a pesar de no saber que pokémon podían evolucionar con este método. Confesó fríamente Archer. Por desgracia para nosotros tuvimos muchas pérdidas...

¿Pérdidas? Repite Petrel levantando una de sus cejas en el proceso. ¿A qué te refieres con "Pérdidas"?

Nos vimos en la forzosa necesidad de utilizar a varios de los pokémon robados que se suponía íbamos a vender en el mercado negro para realizar ese experimento. Respondió Archer. Me temo que muchos de ellos murieron salvo unos cuantos...

Vaya forma de desperdiciar tiempo, esfuerzo y dinero. Comenta de manera sarcástica y algo sádica Proton.

Fueron sacrificios necesarios para el resurgir de nuestra organización. Afirmó sin titubear Archer. Les aseguro que el dinero que perdimos al no vender a esos pokémon, lo recuperaremos con creces con este plan.

¿Y de que se trata este "Brillante" plan? Pregunta Petrel. Iluminame por favor...

Si todo resulta de acuerdo al plan, entonces forzaremos la evolución de cientos de inútiles Magikarps que habitan el Lago Rage y los convertimos en poderosos Gyarados. Informa con emoción Arianna. Luego los capturamos y vendemos en el mercado negro por altas sumas de dinero.

Este es el inicio de una nueva y hermosa era de prosperidad para nosotros. Proclama Archer con una sonrisa en sus labios. Giovanni estaría muy orgulloso de nosotros.

* * *

 ** _En las afueras de Ciudad Olivine, Ruta Cuarenta (40), Battle Frontier, 1:30 P.M_**

* * *

Eso fue mucho más difícil de lo que pensé. Se dice a sí misma en voz baja y con una gran desilusión en su corazón Kelly, al salir por la enorme puerta principal de la Battle Tower luego de vencer a palmer. Esto solo demuestra lo débiles y patéticas que aun son mis habilidades como entrenadora...

Muy a pesar de su agónica pero merecida victoria contra el habilidoso líder de la Battle Tower, Kelly no podía evitar recordar con cierto resentimiento y frustración sus recientes derrotas a manos del anciano monje Jin en el bosque entre las rutas treinta y ocho (38) y treinta y nueve (39) y contra Silver en Ciudad Ecruteak.

A este paso jamas llegare a ser tan fuerte como para poder proteger a Gold o derrotar al Equipo Rocket por mi cuenta. Murmuró con desánimo la joven entrenadora colocando cara pocos amigos mientras miraba detenidamente tanto su nueva y reluciente medalla que le otorgó Palmer como también las pokebolas en donde estaban Empoleon, Xatu y Lucario. Supongo que los llevaré al centro pokémon para que se recuperen y luego buscaré algo de comer...

Además de las cinco (5) principales instalaciones las cuales buscan poner a prueba la habilidad de los entrenadores en diferentes aspectos, la Battle Frontier cuenta con una gran cantidad de locales comerciales dedicados a la venta de todo tipo de mercancía, como también existen varios tipos de restaurantes, cafeterías e inclusive un lujoso Centro pokémon para que los entrenadores no tengan que ir hasta Ciudad Olivine para curar a sus agotados pokemon luego de las batallas.

Dentro de la Battle Frontier también existen alrededor de diez (10) pequeños campos de batalla de los cuales nueve (9) de estos son para el uso público de los entrenadores que desean batallar contra otros, mientras que el último es un campo de batalla mucho más grande y solamente es utilizado para eventos o presentaciones especiales.

Media hora después de haber salido de la Battle Tower y de recorrer un par de veces toda la Battle Frontier en busca del Centro pokemon, Kelly finalmente encontró el lujoso edificio en donde estaba ubicado, el cual estaba construido justo a un lado del gran campo de batalla utilizado solo para eventos.

Al pasar por la puerta principal y entrar, Kelly sintió instantáneamente en su nariz el típico pero molesto olor a medicamentos, químicos y desinfectante los cuales circulaban libremente y en abundancia en todo el aire dentro del lugar.

Pero a pesar del molesto olor y muy para su asombro, el interior del Centro pokémon estaba prácticamente vacío en comparación a la inmensa cantidad de personas que rondaban las calles y las diferentes instalaciones de la Battle Frontier.

Kelly se detuvo por unos segundos para observar a su alrededor y notó que las únicas personas que estaban en ese momento en el interior del Centro pokémon eran un par de jóvenes enfermeras detrás de un mostrador frente a la entrada, mientras que en la esquina derecha del lugar, más específicamente en lo que parecía ser la sala de espera, estaba cómodamente sentada en un sillón una chica mirando fijamente y casi sin pestañear algo en la pantalla de un enorme televisor colocado estratégicamente en una de las paredes.

Buenas tardes y bienvenida al centro pokemon. Anuncio amablemente una de las enfermeras luego de ver a Kelly entrar por la puerta principal. ¿Desea curar a sus pokémon o acaso está aquí por algún otro servicio?

Por el momento solo vine a curar a mis pokemon. Responde de manera apática la rubia entrenadora acercándose a las enfermeras y posteriormente colocando las pokebolas de Empoleon, Lucario y Xatu en el mostrador.

¿Cual es su nombre, señorita? pregunta entre bostezos y claramente algo aburrida la otra enfermera tomando un lápiz y un papel con una especie de formulario.

Kelly… Mi nombre es Kelly.

Muy bien "Kelly", Esto tomará algo de tiempo debido a lo agotados que están tus pokémon en este momento. Informa la primera enfermera luego de examinar las tres (3) pokebolas en una máquina especial colocada detrás de ella. Sugiero que vayas a la sala de espera y se ponga muy cómoda, cuando estén recuperados por completo tus pokémon la llamaremos.

Tch… De acuerdo. Respondió de manera fría Kelly dándoles la espalda a ambas enfermeras.

Tan solo al llegar a la sala de espera, Kelly noto inmediatamente que la otra chica que estaba sentada en la sala de espera era una entrenadora, debido a que pudo ver fugazmente un par de pokebolas en su bolso.

Hola. Saluda amablemente y con una simpática sonrisa en sus labios la entrenadora que estaba cómodamente sentada en uno de los varios sillones de la sala de espera. Tienes muy lindos ojos…

¿Ehh?

Dije que tienes muy lindos ojos. Repite la chica sin perder la sonrisa en sus labios. Es poco común encontrar a una persona con heterocromía (Ojos con diferentes tonalidades o de diferentes colores).

Y-yo… ehh… gracias… ¿S-supongo?. Respondió torpemente y con la cara completamente roja Kelly al escuchar el inesperado y sorpresivo cumplido por parte de la desconocida.

Ella al ver el rostro enrojecido de Kelly, soltó una pequeña carcajada y se dispuso nuevamente a observar el televisor como si nada hubiera pasado.

Por su parte, Kelly, aún bastante apenada por lo sucedido, caminó rápidamente a uno de los sillones que estaban libres al otro extremo de la sala y se dejó caer estrepitosamente en uno de ellos, soltando un sonoro suspiro en el proceso.

¿Pero que rayos fue eso y quién demonios ella se cree que es? Se pregunta mentalmente Kelly aun avergonzada por el cumplido y mirando de reojo a la hermosa chica que estaba al otro extremo de la sala observando atentamente el televisor. Tengo la extraña impresión de haber visto su rostro en algún otro lugar…

Ella a simple vista demostraba ser al menos un par de años mayor que Kelly y tenía puesta una ajustada blusa de color celeste con detalles en negro en la parte del cuello, el cual resaltaba perfectamente su delgada pero esbelta figura. La falda que traía puesta era de color rojo escarlata y sus zapatillas eran de color blanco pero con pequeños detalles en rojo, sus ojos eran de un color azul marino y por último pero no menos importante, su largo y sedoso cabello era de un color castaño claro y le llegaba más o menos hasta la mitad de la espalda.

Tch... qué importa. Se dijo a sí misma en voz baja Kelly cerrando sus ojos y recostando su cabeza en el respaldo de su sillón. Tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar en este momento…

Un muy incómodo y prolongado silencio se hizo presente por varios minutos dentro de la fría y cómoda sala de espera. El único sonido que se lograba escuchaba dentro del lugar era el de un emocionado reportero hablando a través del televisor sobre una "épica" batalla que tuvo lugar en la Battle Tower hace alrededor de una hora atrás.

"... Por más increíble que parezca, Palmer, el actual líder y estratega de la Battle Tower, fue derrotado en una intensa batalla no apta para cardiacos. La ganadora del encuentro fue una talentosa y joven entrenadora, aparentemente originaria de Pueblo New Bark. Por desgracia esta es la segunda derrota consecutiva en menos de dos (2) días para Palmer-…"

Kelly inmediatamente luego de escuchar al reportero, supo que estaban hablando de su batalla, por lo que abrió sus ojos como por acto reflejo y sintió como dentro de sí se aceleraban los latidos de su corazón. Un punzante sentimiento de miedo y ansiedad se apoderó por completo de ella al ver finalmente en la pantalla del televisor en vivo y a todo color un video resumen de su sufrida batalla en el último piso de la Battle Tower contra Palmer.

Esto no puede estar pasando en este momento, esto es terrible. Pensó aterrada Kelly mientras se levantaba de un brinco de su asiento y se colocaba frente al televisor. Conociendo a mi Gold, estoy segura de que si el ve esta grabación vendría sin pensarlo. No puedo permitir que me encuentre. Aún no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerlo o lo suficientemente digna para regresar a estar a su lado. Debo de largarme de aquí cuanto antes.

¿Así que la que aparece en el televisor eres tu? Pregunta con cierta curiosidad la entrenadora de cabello castaño al ver a Kelly levantarse de ese modo y colocarse frente al televisor. A juzgar por tu reacción diría que no deseas que alguien sepa que estás en este lugar. Dejame adivinar ¿Huiste de casa o te ocultas de alguien?

Y-yo no huí de casa. Respondió Kelly volteandose y mirando ahora a la chica de cabello castaño de forma desafiante.

¿Entonces intentas ocultarte de alguien? ¿Tal vez un amigo o quizás un novio?

¿Ehhhhh?…¿N-n-novio? Repitió sonrojándose notoriamente Kelly.

¿Adivine, cierto? hahahahaha, si que soy buena para esto.

P-pues… Grrr…. E-eso no es de tu incumbencia. Asegura con nerviosismo y desagrado Kelly ahora dándole la espalda a la desconocida.

¿Sabes que con la actitud que estás adoptando estas respondiendo a mi pregunta, verdad? Tu agresividad ante la pregunta y tu lenguaje corporal te delatan facilmente...

¿Mi lenguaje corporal? Pensó Kelly. ¿Acaso soy tan predecible?

Mi intención no es entrometerme en tu vida o algo por el estilo. Informo la chica guiñando uno de sus ojos y sonriendo de oreja a oreja tratando de suavizar un poco la tensa situación. Simplemente me pareció extremadamente curiosa tu reacción.

S-s-solo me tomó por sorpresa verme en el televisor. ¿Q-qué tiene de curioso que me sorprenda al verme cuando no sabía que grababan mi pelea?

No es que te sorprendas lo que llamó mi atención. Comentó tranquilamente la chica mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello. Sino la actitud que demostraste cuando te viste en el televisor.

¿M-mi… actitud?

Ya te lo había dicho. Tu lenguaje corporal te delata, tus ojos por ejemplo reflejaron visiblemente el miedo que sentías cuando te viste en el televisor, mientras que tu actitud cuando te pregunte al respecto era la de una persona que intenta pasar desapercibida porque está escapando de algo o de alguien.

Kelly sintió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo y permaneció en silencio por unos segundos. Ella no podía creer lo increíblemente acertada que era esa chica. ¿Como rayos alguien puede saber tanto de mí con tan solo observarme por un par de minutos?

En todo caso, yo tengo informacion que podria hacerte sentir mucho mejor si es que en verdad te estas ocultando de alguien fuera de esta ciudad...

¿A qué te refieres con eso?

¿Así que te interesa lo que tengo que decir?

Solo es simple curiosidad. Responde Kelly cruzándose de brazos y evitando mirarla directamente a los ojos. No es como si huí de mis amigos o algo por el estilo…

¿Así que huiste de tus amigo?

Solo escupelo de una vez...

Hehehe, esta bien… esta bien. ¿Por dónde debería empezar? Hmmm, Supongo que lo primero que deberías de saber es que las grabaciones de las batallas contra los líderes de las instalaciones solo son transmitidas en el extranjero y en uno que otro hotel de esta ciudad.

¿Hablas enserio? Preguntó Kelly con cierto tono de escepticismo notable en su voz. ¿Estás completamente segura de eso?

Estoy doscientos (200) por ciento segura de lo que digo. Yo personalmente conozco a los encargados de este lugar y se muy bien que ellos solo graban las batallas contra los líderes de las diferentes instalaciones para promocionar la Battle Frontier y luego las transmiten a otras regiones del extranjero para atraer a otros entrenadores. Todo es parte de una interesante estrategia para demostrar que si es posible llegar a retarlos o en este caso vencerlo...

¿Como se que puedo confiar en tu palabra? Preguntó Kelly aun sin estar del todo convencida. ¿Acaso trabajas aquí o algo asi?

Ohh… por supuesto que no trabajo aquí. Respondió la chica entre risas y sacando su lengua. Solo soy una simple y linda entrenadora que le encantan los retos y que al igual que a ti, tambien se sorprendio cuando vio la grabación de su propia batalla contra Palmer el dia de ayer.

E-espera un momento… ¿Acaso dijiste que peleaste contra Palmer ayer?

Así es. Tu y yo somos por el momento las únicas dos (2) entrenadoras en todo el mundo que tenemos la medalla de la Battle Tower.

"Debo informarte que tu eres la segunda entrenadora con la que me enfrentare desde que inauguramos este lugar hace casi seis (6) meses atrás…"

En ese preciso instante y cómo un rayo de luz, todo quedó tan claro como un cristal para Kelly. Las palabras de Palmer antes de empezar su batalla resonaron en su mente como si fuera un eco. Ella al fin tenía la respuesta del porque esa chica le parecía tan extrañamente familiar a sus ojos.

¿Como pude ser tan ciega y estúpida? Se dijo a sí misma Kelly con cierto pesar y apretando sus puños. Era tan obvio y no lo note hasta ahora...

¿Ehh? ¿De que estas hablando?

Kelly se quitó sus anteojos y frotó sus ojos un par de veces para volver a mirar de pies a cabeza a la chica al otro extremo de la habitación, tratando de convencerse a sí misma pero en especial a sus ojos de que ella era real y no un espejismo.

T-tu eres… Blue. Dijo finalmente Kelly. Eres Blue de Pueblo Paleta.

¿Ohh… Asi que conoces quien soy?. Pregunto Blue levantándose de su asiento para luego tomar y estrechando la mano de la rubia. En ese caso me gustaría conocer el nombre de la otra entrenadora que logró vencer a Palmer.

Kelly… mi nombre es Kelly y soy de Pueblo New Bark.

Hehehe, Es un gusto conocerte, Kelly.

El gusto es mío. Comentó débilmente Kelly aun sin poder asimilar del todo que estaba frente a una de las entrenadoras más fuertes del mundo.

¿Te encuentras bien? Pregunto Blue soltando la mano de Kelly. Estas un poco… ¿Como lo digo? ammm… Pálida.

Estoy bien. Afirmó torpemente Kelly volviendo a colocarse sus anteojos. Es solo que aun no logro asimilar del todo que estes en este lugar o que estamos hablando de esta forma tan casual...

Hahahaha, no es para tanto, Kelly. Sinceramente yo soy solo una simple entrenadora como cualquiera otra persona….

¿Simple entrenadora? Repite Kelly. Tu no eres una simple entrenadora, tu fuiste una de las que ayudó a derrotar a Giovanni y al Equipo Rocket. Lo que lograste es digno de admiración y respeto.

Me estás dando más crédito del que merezco. Comenta riendo nerviosamente Blue. Sinceramente no es para tanto…

Si tan solo yo fuera tan fuerte como tu...

¿De que estas hablando? Pregunta Blue. A mi consideración y por lo que vi en el televisor debo decir que eres increíblemente fuerte. No cualquiera puede llegar a retar tan siquiera a uno de los líderes de la Battle Frontier y mucho menos vencerlo en combate.

Solo fue suerte. Aún no soy lo suficientemente fuerte…

No te estás dando el crédito que mereces ni a ti ni a tus pokémon. Comenta un poco indignada Blue frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos. Y tengo la ligera impresión de que esto se relaciona con tu presencia en este lugar.

Y-yo… pues… algo así...

¿Porque te estas ocultando? Pregunta Blue. O mejor dicho, ¿De quien te estas ocultado?

Es algo complicado de explicar. Comenta Kelly mirando al suelo y encongiendose de hombros. Esto puede tomar algo de tiempo...

Eso es lo de menos. Manifiesta Blue mirando la hora en su pokegear y volviendo a sonreír. La persona que espero aún no ha llegado, así que me gustaría escuchar tu historia…

Kelly volvió a dejarse caer en unos de los sillones de la sala de espera y soltó un sonoro suspiro que resonó por todo el lugar. Todo empezó cuando-...

* * *

 ** _Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Olivine. 2:20 P.M_**

* * *

Era una fría y nublada tarde en la hermosa y casi siempre soleada Ciudad Olivine. El mar a lo largo de toda la costa estaba demasiado revuelto como para pescar o nadar y tanto las calles de la ciudad como también las paradisíacas playas, estaban prácticamente vacías debido al atípico clima que rodeaba todo el lugar. Se notaba a leguas que en cualquier momento empezaría a llover.

Gold, Silver, Crystal y Zuki luego de su breve estadía en la aldea de los monjes en el bosque entre las rutas treinta y ocho (38) y treinta y nueve (39), finalmente lograron llegar sanos y salvos a Ciudad Olivine, gracias a la ayuda del Claydol del anciano monje Jin, quien los teletransporto a las afueras de la ciudad para ayudarlos y recortarles días de viaje a su travesía.

El grupo justo al entrar a la ciudad, lo primero que hizo fue buscar el Centro pokémon más cercano, el cual según el mapa en el pokegear de Crystal, estaba ubicado en la parte más al sur de la ciudad frente a la playa.

Aun no puedo creer que tuviéramos la suerte de alquilar el último cuarto disponible. Exclamó Crystal admirando por enésima vez lo espaciosa y cómoda que se veía la habitación desde encima de una de las camas. Esto es increíble...

La habitación en donde se hospedaba el grupo estaba en el segundo piso del Centro pokémon. El interior del cuarto era relativamente amplio y contaba con una magnífica vista panorámica hacia la playa desde la ventana, además de esto, la habitación contaba con un baño bastante sencillo y cuatro (4) camas.

Coincido en que tuvimos mucha suerte al conseguir rentar esta habitación. Agrega visiblemente complacido Silver, dejando su mochila a un lado de la que sería su cama y estirando un poco su cuerpo.

¿Lo dices por la Battle Frontier, verdad? Pregunta Gold, quien estaba apoyado contra la puerta principal de la habitación, en espera de que sus compañeros estuvieran más cómodos para iniciar a planear cómo buscarían a Kelly.

Así es. Desde la inauguración de la Battle Frontier hace seis (6) meses atrás, es extremadamente dificil encontrar algun lugar con habitaciones disponibles sin antes hacer algún tipo de reservación…

¿Crees entonces que ella hizo alguna reservación para un hotel? Pregunta ahora Crystal. Ya sabemos que ella no está hospedada aquí porque ninguna de las enfermeras a visto a alguna chica con sus características tan particulares...

Esa es una posibilidad. Afirma Silver de mala gana. ¿Que opinas de todo esto, Gold?

Hmmm… pues-...

Por su parte, mientras Gold, Silver y Crystal conversaban, Zuki se dedicaba a mirar con mucha tristeza por la ventana. Ella soltó un gran suspiro que resonó como si fuera un eco por todo el interior de la habitación, poniendo un alto a la conversación de sus compañeros e inmediatamente atrayendo sus miradas.

¿Te sucede algo? Preguntó automáticamente Gold al escuchar el suspiro de su prima. Desde que llegamos a la ciudad te noto un poco más callada que de costumbre.

Claro que me sucede algo. Confesó con amargura Zuki dándole la espalda a la ventana y cruzándose de brazos.

Por favor permíteme adivinar. Propone Silver sonriendo burlonamente. ¿Extrañas a tus queridas y lindas hermanas?

Claro que no las extraño. Exclamó Zuki ruborizándose notoriamente. Bueno tal vez si las extraño un poco, pero ese no es el problema...

¿Entonces porque suspiraste de esa forma? Pregunta ahora Crystal mirándola con curiosidad.

Solo… miren esto. Indicó Zuki volviendo a suspirar mientras corría por completo la cortina que cubría parcialmente la ventana de la habitación. Diganme que es lo que ven.

¿Que rayos se supone tenemos que ver? Pregunta Silver observando por la ventana. No veo nada de importancia alla afuera...

La playa está prácticamente vacía debido a que pronto lloverá. Comentó Crystal un par de segundos después. Y el mar está demasiado revuelto como para nadar o pescar...

Ese es el punto. Exclamó con amargura Zuki mirando de reojo con desprecio por la ventana al grisáceo cielo. Si el clima no estuviera de esta manera tan horrenda, sería un perfecto día para ir a la playa y divertirnos.

Creeme que yo también quisiera que el dia estuviera un poco más soleado e incluso me gustaría poder ir a retar el Gimnasio de esta Ciudad, pero por desgracia no poder darnos esos lujos en este momento. Manifiesta Gold cruzándose de brazos y suspirando. Tu muy bien sabes que antes de todo eso debemos de encontrar a Kelly.

ya lo se, ya lo sé, lo siento. Se disculpa rápidamente Zuki tratando restarle importancia a su anterior comentario. Solo era un pequeño comentario…

Eso sonó más a una queja que a un comentario. Opino fríamente Silver.

Grrr… T-tu no te metas "Señor Príncipe del Mal". Dijo Zuki mirando con molestia al pelirrojo.

Te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames de esa forma. Es degradante…

Como digas "Heredero del Equipo Rocket"...

Tch… E-eres despreciable…

Puedo ser despreciable, pero soy extremadamente linda y adorable. Afirmó Zuki acercándose peligrosamente a Silver y poniéndose a escasos centímetros del rostro del pelirrojo. ¿No es así?

¿Q-q-que rayos estas haciendo? Pregunto Silver sonrojándose violentamente y alejándose de un brinco de Zuki. N-no te me acerques de esa forma.

Hahahaha… ¿Que sucede? ¿Acaso no puedes con mis encantos?

Silver aun sonrojado y perplejo por lo que hizo Zuki, permaneció en silencio y le dio la espalda a la menor de las chicas kimono.

No tienes idea de lo mucho que te detesto…

Zuki no lo molestes de ese modo. Ordenó Crystal tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no reírse. Tenemos cosas más importantes que discutir en este momento.

Crystal tiene razón. Agrega Gold también tratando de contener sus ganas de reir. Debemos de discutir qué es lo que haremos para encontrar a Kelly.

Muy bien… ¿Entonces cuál es el plan para encontrarla? Pregunta un poco más animada Zuki. De seguro ya debieron de pensar en algo.

Inmediatamente luego de la pregunta de Zuki, las miradas de Crystal y de Silver se posaron en el rostro de Gold.

Lo he estado pensando mucho y creo que lo mejor seria separarnos. Propone instintivamente Gold colocando su mano derecha en su mentón. Sino me equivoco esta es la segunda ciudad más grande de todo Johto y si queremos encontrar a Kelly lo más rápido posible, entonces lo lógico sería cubrir la mayor cantidad de terreno posible.

Apoyo el plan. Manifestó Crystal asintiendo con la cabeza. Pero yo propondría que nos dividamos en (2) grupos.

¿En dos (2) grupos? Repitió Zuki con curiosidad. ¿No sería mejor que cada uno de nosotros busque por su cuenta y así cubrimos más terreno?

Eso fue lo que hicimos en Ciudad Ecruteak y mira como termino mi Gold.

¿Tu Gold? Repitieron a la vez Silver y Zuki intercambiando miradas de asombro y con enormes y burlonas sonrisas.

Gold instantáneamente luego de escuchar a Crystal, se sonrojo salvajemente y posteriormente pasó su mano por su abdomen y muy para su suerte apenas si sintió dolor alguno.

Y-yo… lo que quise decir fue…

Ya sabemos lo que quisiste decir. Interviene Gold sonriendo nerviosamente. D-descuida...

Bueno… en todo caso debo de darle la razón a Crystal en lo que propone. Anuncia rápidamente Silver para evitar salirse del tema. No tenemos idea de lo que Kelly sea capaz de hacer y en el peor de los casos quizás tengamos que enfrentarnos a ella...

¿Por dónde creen entonces que deberíamos de empezar nuestra búsqueda? Pregunta Zuki. ¿Alguna idea?

Sugiero que primero busquemos información cerca del gimnasio de la ciudad y en el faro. Propone inmediatamente Crystal. Si ella desea volverse más fuerte cómo para acabar con el Equipo Rocket, entonces lo mas seguro es que ella debió de visitar alguno de esos lugares para entrenar y cumplir con ese objetivo.

¿Qué hay de la Battle Frontier? Pregunta ahora Gold. Ese también es un lugar bastante concurrido de entrenadores...

A eso iba. Dijo Crystal aclarando un poco su garganta. En caso tal de que no encontremos información útil en el gimnasio ni en el faro, entonces nos volvemos a reunir aquí en el centro pokemon y luego todos juntos nos dirigimos y recorremos la Battle Frontier.

Me agrada esa idea. Admitió Zuki. ¿Pero como nos dividimos?

Yo iré con Silver al faro y tu y Gold pueden ir al gimnasio. ¿Suena bien?

De acuerdo. Dijeron a la vez Gold y Zuki, mientras que Silver solo se limitó a asentir.

¿Todos de acuerdo con el plan que propuso la sabelotodo? Pregunta ahora Silver.

A mi me parece un buen plan. Manifiesta Zuki con una sonrisa.

Cada dia me sorprendes mas y mas, ¿lo sabías?. Informa Gold mirando fijamente a Crystal. No se que haria sin ti…

Crystal al instante se sonrojo por el comentario de Gold y se limitó solo a sonreír ante el cumplido.

Si nadie tiene alguna objeción marchemonos entonces. Propone Silver caminando en dirección a la puerta que conectaba la habitación con el pasillo. No tenemos más tiempo que perder…

Hay algo que me gustaría confesarles antes de que salgamos de aquí.

¿Confesarnos algo? Repite Silver mirando con perplejidad a Gold. Espero que no sea sobre lo que ocurrió entre Crystal y tu esta mañana en la cabaña...

NO SUCEDIÓ NADA ENTRE NOSOTROS. Grito completamente apenada Crystal y ruborizándose por el inoportuno comentario del pelirrojo. Creía que ya habíamos dejado claro esto...

No tiene nada que ver con eso. Confesó Gold tratando de ignorar lo dicho por Silver. Lo que tengo que decirles tiene que ver con Morty y porque tuve la corazonada en venir a Ciudad Olivine

Espera un momento… Si lo que quieres decirnos es sobre Morty, entonces eso quiere decir que-…

Así es, Zuki… Él tuvo una visión que me involucra a mi.

¿De que se trató? Pregunta Silver cruzándose de brazos.

Verán-...


	43. Fe, Venganza y Odio

_**Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Olivine. 2:40 P.M**_

* * *

¿Porque demonios no mencionaste nada de esto antes? Preguntó con agresividad Silver mientras caminaba frenéticamente de un lado a otro de la habitación y refunfuñaba con impaciencia. ¿Que rayos se supone estabas esperando para hablarnos sobre esto?

N-nunca encontré el momento adecuado hasta ahora. Confesó Gold con cierta vergüenza y encogiéndose de hombros con tristeza. Morty me hablo de esto luego de mi batalla de gimnasio y posterior sucedió el incidente con Kelly…

Recién ayer fue que Gold me comento sobre estas visiones. Anuncio ferozmente Crystal colocándose frente al pelirrojo. N-no seas tan duro con el.

Tch… Esto es demasiado difícil de digerir, ¿Lo saben, verdad?

Se que debe de serlo, Silver. Acepto Gold sonriendo nerviosamente y rascando una de sus mejillas con su dedo índice. Se perfectamente que debí decirles sobre todo esto en cuanto lo supe, lo lamento mucho...

Descuida Gold. Exclamó Zuki con algo de dulzura mientras se acercaba lentamente a su primo y le quitaba su gorra de la suerte junto a sus goggles y luego los colocaba encima de su cabeza. Ya con todo esto comprendemos porque estabas tan raro desde que salimos de Ecruteak y ahora también sabemos por qué estabas tan seguro de venir a esta ciudad.

Oye, ¿q-que rayos crees estás haciendo? Preguntó agresivamente Gold luego de ver cómo su prima le arrebataba su gorra. Devuelveme mi-…

Este es tu castigo por mantenernos tanto tiempo en la oscuridad. Informó con una malévola sonrisa la menor de las chicas kimono. Luego te la devolveré cuando vuelvas a ser digno de ella.

¿D-digno de ella? Repitió Gold con algo de temor. ¿Cómo que digno?

Tch… ¿Están seguros de que podemos confiar en las visiones de ese sujeto? Pregunto Silver aun un poco reacio ante la situación. ¿No creen que todo esto pudo ser simple casualidad?

A esta escala ya no puede ser simple casualidad. Aseguró Crystal soltando un suspiro de resignación y colocando su mano derecho en su barbilla. Supuestamente el predijo el regreso de Raikou, Entei y Suicune antes de que nosotros llegaramos a Ciudad Ecruteak y ahora tambien acerto en que Kelly vendria a una Ciudad cercana al mar luego de huir de nosotros.

¿Entonces simplemente aceptaremos que alguno de nosotros eventualmente traicionara al idiota de allá y que quizás uno de nosotros morirá? Preguntó nuevamente Silver con algo de molestia. E-esto es ridículo…

No estamos aceptando esas visiones cómo reales a un cien (100) por ciento. Proclamó enérgicamente Crystal. Ni siquiera sabemos si esas visiones tienen que ver del todo con Zuki o conmigo o incluso contigo, pero en todo caso lo mejor que podemos hacer es usarlas de referencia para nuestras actuaciones a futuro…

Coincido con lo que dijo Crystal. Exclamó Zuki. Las visiones de Morty solo enseñan posibles eventos en el futuro y no necesariamente tienen porqué suceder… básicamente nada esta escrito aun y si nos preparamos lo suficientemente bien, nada de eso tiene porqué suceder.

Durante mi tiempo con el Equipo Rocket escuche varios rumores acerca de sus habilidades, pero nunca les di el debido crédito. Esto es simplemente demasiado difícil de creer.

Se que todo esto es demasiado extraño y sinceramente no esperaba que ninguno de ustedes lo creyeran del todo. Confesó Gold bastante desanimado. Pero de todas formas deseaba contarles sobre esto y ser lo más honesto posible con ustedes...

Sugiero que dejemos ese tema hasta aquí y salgamos a buscar a Kelly como ya habíamos planeado. Propuso Crystal con una sonrisa y tratando de levantar el ánimo del grupo. Por el momento no ganaremos nada estando aquí discutiendo sobre esto…

Secundo a la sabelotodo. Exclamó Silver caminando a la puerta de la habitación y luego abriendola. Pongámonos en marcha y encontremos a la psicótica bipolar cuanto antes.

U-ustedes adelantense. Informó Zuki con un tono serio poco típico en ella. Yo antes de salir de aquí, deseo resolver un par de cosas con Gold.

¿R-resolver un par de cosas con G-gold? Repitió Crystal frunciendo el ceño, cruzándose de brazos y mirando con curiosidad a la prima de su compañero.

¿Huh, conmigo? Pregunto Gold apuntando a sí mismo con su dedo índice. ¿Que hice ahora?

Es algo personal lo que deseo hablar con el…

Tch… De acuerdo, les daremos un poco de privacidad. Informó Silver arrastrando a Crystal contra su voluntad por la puerta y luego saliendo de la habitación junto a ella. Nosotros mientras tanto iremos a investigar en el faro como ya habíamos acordado.

¿Acaso hice algo malo? Pregunto Gold con nerviosismo luego de que finalmente Crystal y Silver salieran de la habitación.

Descuida Gold, no hiciste nada malo...

¿Entonces es acaso sobre las visiones de Morty?

No. Responde Zuki negando lentamente con la cabeza. No se trata de nada de eso...

¿Entonces de qué se trata?

N-no se sinceramente como preguntarlo…

Solo ve al grano. Propuso Gold acercándose a su prima y colocando su mano izquierda en uno de sus hombros. Bien sabes que puedes hablarme de lo que sea…

Zuki soltó un largo suspiro y luego se sentó en el borde de una de las camas. Algo definitivamente la estaba perturbando y se le notaba en su rostro.

Me estas preocupando, Zuki… ¿Que es lo que te sucede?

¿Q-qué harás si cuando encontremos a Kelly, ella no quisiera regresar con nosotros? Preguntó finalmente Zuki evitando a toda costa mirar a los ojos a su primo. ¿Qué es lo que harias si ella decidiera simplemente continuar su propio camino lejos de todos nosotros?

Las pupilas de Gold se dilataron notablemente y se podía notar a simple vista el descontento general en el rostro del joven entrenador de New Bark debido a la pregunta. Gold apretó sus puños, cerró sus ojos y permaneció en silencio.

¿Gold…?

Hehehe… Y-yo… sinceramente no lo se.

¿C-cómo que no lo sabes? Repitió con fastidio y algo atónita Zuki ante la patética y simple respuesta de su primo. ¿Acaso jamás pensaste en esa posibilidad?

Claro que sí pensé en esa posibilidad. Confesó Gold con amargura. Desde aquella noche en la que ella se fue, no he parado de pensar en esa maldita posibilidad… Pero lo único que me queda en este momento es confiar en que podré encontrarla y traerla de vuelta sana y salva antes de que cometa una locura…

No puedes evitar la realidad por siempre, Gold. El mismo monje Jin dijo que hay muy poco que podamos hacer en estas situaciones y nuestra única esperanza es hacerla entrar en razón…

La noche siempre es más oscura antes del amanecer. Manifestó Gold volviendo a abrir sus ojos y forzando una sonrisa en sus labios.

¿Huh?

Esas son las palabras que siempre dice mi padre cuando las cosas pintaban mal…

¿A qué vienen esas palabras ahora? Preguntó evidentemente confundida Zuki. N-no comprendo…

Yo tampoco las entendía al principio. Confesó Gold sentándose a un lado de su prima y mirando ahora el techo de la habitación. Al menos no hasta ahora…

¿Qué quieren decir?

Quieren decir que por más difíciles que sean las cosas y por mas oscuras que sean las situaciones, siempre existe una luz al final del túnel… siempre al final de la noche amanece.

Gold...

No me rendiré por ella… aunque las cosas sean de esta manera y aunque ella elija ese camino, no me rendiré por intentar traerla de regreso y hacerla entrar en razón.

Las cosas no son tan simples como las quieres intentar poner. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

Lo se perfectamente. Confesó Gold volviendo a sonreír y guiñando uno de sus ojos. Solo intento tener un poco de fe…

Hahaha, eres un idiota, pero creo que por esa razón es que Silver te respeta, Crystal y Kelly te aman y yo te adoro…

No se si sentirme halagado por el cumplido o sentirme ofendido por que me acabas de llamar idiota a la cara...

Olvida eso y vayamos al gimnasio a ver si alguien ha visto a esa rubia problemática. Ordenó Zuki tomando a Gold por una de sus manos, levantándose de la cama y luego corriendo a la puerta para salir de la habitación. Tenemos mucho por hacer.

¿Y-ya puedes devolverme mi gorra?

Hahaha, aun no eres digno de ella…

Oh, por el amor de Arceus…

* * *

 _ **Cafetería del Centro pokémon de la Battle Frontier, 2:50 P.M.**_

* * *

La amplia cafetería dentro del lujoso Centro pokémon de la Battle Frontier estaba prácticamente vacía. Las únicas personas en el lugar eran una pequeña rubia de lentes con los ojos de diferentes colores, una esbelta chica de cabello castaño y ojos color azul marino y un par de aburridas enfermeras, las cuales estaban de turno para atender a los clientes y aparentemente conversaban entre ellas para pasar el rato.

La joven y hermosa entrenadora de Pueblo Paleta levantó con extrema delicadeza la taza que tenía frente a ella y le dio un tímido sorbo a su humeante capuccino. Ella sencillamente no podía ocultar lo asombrada que estaba luego de haber escuchado por completo el relato que le acababa de contar Kelly acerca de todo lo ocurrido en su turbulento viaje.

¿Y bien? Pregunto con nerviosismo la rubia golpeando rítmicamente la mesa con sus dedos y mordiendo con suavidad su labio inferior. ¿Que opinas de todo lo que te conté?

Debo confesar que hace un par de semanas atrás escuche uno que otro rumor acerca del posible regreso del Equipo Rocket. Comentó Blue frunciendo el ceño y con un cierto tono de preocupación en su voz. Pero nunca les presté atención… me cuesta trabajo creer que tus compañeros y tu los enfrentarán en las Ruinas de Alph y salieran ilesos…

Se que es difícil de creer. Acepto Kelly un poco avergonzada. Pero lo que digo es la verdad.

Tranquila, te creo. Afirmó Blue. No veo razones para que me mientas sobre un tema tan delicado como ese.

¿Y qué opinas de lo demás? Volvió a preguntar Kelly con algo de insistencia. Se sincera…

¿Puedo recapitular lo ocurrido? Pregunto Blue.

Adelante…

Haber… Primero abandonaste al "amor de tu vida" por el "caótico divorcio" de tus padres para ir a vivir a Sinnoh por un tiempo y así alejarte de ellos y también para aprender a ser una entrenadora pokémon como tu prima.

Aja…

Un año después, lograste regresar y comenzaste a viajar junto con el chico que amas y también con otra chica que también desea estar a su lado.

Es correcto…

Posteriormente en Ciudad Goldenrod, descubriste que el divorcio de tus padres fue fingido para protegerlas del Equipo Rocket y que prácticamente todo fue culpa de ellos.

S-si…

Después en Ciudad Ecruteak, luego de una "humillante" derrota contra un ex miembro del Equipo Rocket, te diste cuenta de lo débil que eres como entrenadora, por lo que para intentar volverte más fuerte, decidiste abandonar al grupo con el que viajabas y en el proceso dejaste inconsciente al chico que tanto amas y que también deseas proteger…

Kelly luego de escuchar la rápida recapitulación de Blue, exhalo y le dio un largo y sonoro sorbo a su malteada de chocolate. Ella sabía que tanto su comportamiento como también lo que le hizo a Gold fueron actos desesperados y estúpidos, pero esa por desgracia era la única manera en la que ella podría lograr viajar sola e intentar volverse más fuerte para acabar con el Equipo Rocket en un futuro. Básicamente la soledad y la oscuridad de su corazón serían sus nuevas aliadas para conseguir la fuerza que tanto anhelaba encontrar

¿Entonces puedo ser completamente sincera contigo?

Por favor…

Eres una idiota. Exclamó Blue de manera fría y despectiva mientras volvía a tomar un poco de su capuccino. No puedo creer lo insensata y ciega que eres.

¿Ehhh?

Estas cometiendo el error más grande de tu vida y ni siquiera te has dado de cuenta aún de lo estúpida que eres por todo lo que hiciste y también por todo lo debiste de provocar en tus amigos.

¿El error más grande de mi vida? Repitió Kelly inclinando un poco su cabeza y mirando con cierto desconcierto a Blue. ¿Porque lo dices?

Es entendible y comprendo a la perfección que quieras volverte más fuerte viajando por tu propia cuenta, ¿pero enserio crees que alejándote de tus amigos solucionaras algo o ganarás puntos con ese chico que amas?

Y-yo-…

Encontrar al Equipo Rocket y destruirlos no reparara el daño que ellos te causaron a ti o a tus seres queridos. Anuncia con tristeza Blue negando con la cabeza. Esa es tu realidad y te guste o no debes de aceptar las cosas como son o jamás podrás vivir en paz o ser feliz.

Kelly miró con resentimiento a Blue y apretó con fuerza sus puños y su mandíbula. Ella muy en fondo de su corazón sabía que Blue decía la verdad, pero simplemente no deseaba aceptarlo. Su orgullo se lo impedía, pero sus sentimientos pedían a gritos volver a ver a Crystal y muy en especial a su amado Gold.

Lo que intentas hacer es completamente estúpido y peligroso. Agrega con firmeza Blue. Ahora mismo estás tomando tu amor por ellos y lo estás transformando en odio.

¿Y eso que? Preguntó agresivamente Kelly evitando mirarla a los ojos. ¿Cual es el problema con eso?. Si todo este odio me ayudara a cumplir con lo que deseo, entonces que así sea…

¿Enserio crees que ese chico que tanto amas estaría de acuerdo con todo esto?

Kelly hizo rechinar sus dientes y luego apretó nuevamente sus labios. Ella no deseaba responder a esa pregunta.

¿Qué crees que el estará pensando en estos momentos? Pregunto rápidamente Blue. ¿Qué crees que pensaría tu familia de ti si escucharan y vieran en lo que deseas convertirte?

P-pues...

Este camino que intentas tomar solo terminará lastimando aún más a tus seres queridos y te puedo asegurar que al final de todos esto, terminarás completamente sola y triste en un charco de lágrimas arrepentida de todas tus acciones y cuando eso suceda, no habrá marcha atrás.

¿Terminare sola…?

En este momento debes de decidir qué es lo más importante para ti. Ordenó Blue enérgicamente mientras apoyaba sus codos en la mesa y miraba con frialdad a Kelly. ¿Es más importante tu odio y tu sed de venganza o prefieres el amor de tu familia, amigos y el chico que tanto deseas proteger?

Kelly por enésima vez en el dia volvió a permanecer en silencio, frunció el ceño y bajó con tristeza su mirada. Ella deseaba más que nada en el mundo regresar y viajar por todo Johto a lado de Crystal y Gold, pero la oscuridad y los fuertes deseos de venganza que recorrían su corazón le decía lo contrario.

Te dire algo. Manifestó Blue con seriedad y firmeza al ver la confusa expresión en el rostro de la rubia. Si prosigues este camino de venganza, entonces estarás cometiendo los mismos errores que yo cometí en el pasado…

¿Los mismos errores que cometiste en el pasado…?

Se supone no debería de hablar sobre esto, pero creo que mi pasado podría ayudar a resolver tu futuro…

N-no creo que-...

Shhh… solo calla y escucha lo que tengo que decirte. Ordenó Blue colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios de Kelly. Yo al igual que tu hace varios años atrás, cuando aún me dedicaba a recorrer la región de Kanto para intentar conseguir las medallas de gimnasio para entrar a la liga pokémon, me deje llevar por mi sed de venganza y acabe siendo capturada y manipulada por el Equipo Rocket…

¿Huh?

Todo comenzó en Pueblo Lavender con un científico llamado Takeshi Fuji…

¿Takeshi… Fuji? Repitió Kelly con algo de extrañeza. Espera un momento… ¿Acaso ese no era el nombre del famoso científico y doctor que fue misteriosamente asesinado?

Así es… él fue el renombrado creador del pokémon virtual conocido como Porygon y también era un gran conocedor en el campo de la biogenética.

¿Que el tiene que ver en todo esto?

Fuji era mi padrino y él fue asesinado a sangre fría luego de ayudar al Equipo Rocket en un experimento…

Ohh… L-lo lamento…

Descuida, eso pasó ya hace varios años atrás y logre superarlo. Informó con tranquilida Blue forzando una sonrisa y fijando ahora sus ojos en su capuccino. El punto es que debido a mis estúpidos deseos de venganza por su muerte, terminé por intentar detener yo sola a Giovanni y al Equipo Rocket, pero…

¿P-pero…?

Pero ese camino terminó por separarme de Red y de Green, quienes obviamente no estaban de acuerdo con mis deseos, pero después de un par de semanas y cuando finalmente encontré y me enfrente a Giovanni, termine siendo derrotada humillantemente por el otro pokémon experimental creado por Fuji para el Equipo Rocket…

¿Fuji creo otro pokémon… ?

Por desgracia asi es. Afirmó Blue de un suspiro y encogiéndose de hombros. Ese otro pokémon era un clon genéticamente mejorado de Mew y el nombre por el que Giovanni lo llamaba era Mewtwo.

¿Mew… two… ?

Giovanni me derrotó fácilmente utilizando a ese poderoso pokémon y luego me propuso unirme a él en el Equipo Rocket debido a que noto mi talento para las batallas, pero obviamente me negué y-…

¿Y…?

Blue hizo una súbita pausa en su relato, volvió a tomar un poco de su capuccino, suspiró sonoramente y luego cerró sus ojos por un par de segundos.

¿Q-qué sucedió después? Preguntó Kelly con evidente interés.

Giovanni utilizó los poderes psíquicos de Mewtwo para manipularme y me convirtió en la marioneta del Equipo Rocket por un tiempo. Informó con tristeza y amargura Blue. No fue hasta un par de semanas después que Red y Green pudieron encontrarme y me ayudaron a salir del control mental de ese maldito pokémon. Luego de eso, luchamos y vencimos a Giovanni y a Mewtwo en la cima del edificio de la corporación Silph en ciudad Saffron y en teoría destruimos al Equipo Rocket… o eso era lo que creíamos.

Kelly miró fijamente por un par de segundos a Blue y sintió un cálido sentimiento de tristeza y compasión invadir su frío corazón.

Luego de todo lo ocurrido aprendí a las malas que la oscuridad no puede disipar la oscuridad, solo la luz puede hacerlo. El odio no destruye ni disipa el odio, solo el amor sería capaz de lograrlo…

¿Entonces qué propones que haga? Preguntó Kelly con rebeldía y resignación. Y-yo deseo ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger y ayudar a las personas que amo…

Te sugiero entonces que vengas conmigo. Propone rápidamente Blue levantándose repentinamente y por poco derramando el resto de su capuccino y la malteada de Kelly.

¿Ir contigo…? Repitió Kelly parpadeando rápidamente y inclinando su cabeza un poco. ¿A donde?

Vayamos al estadio principal de este lugar y tengamos una batalla en este instante.

¿Q-Q-QUE?

* * *

 _ **Gimnasio de Ciudad Olivine, 3:04 P.M**_

* * *

Gold y Zuki luego de su breve pero emotiva charla en privado, salieron rápidamente del Centro Pokémon y utilizando el mapa en el pokegear de Gold, localizaron y posteriormente encontraron sin muchos problemas el gimnasio en la parte más al norte de la ciudad.

Creo que llegamos. Anuncio Gold mirando de arriba a abajo el pequeño edificio grisáceo que estaba frente a él. Según mi pokegear este es el gimnasio oficial de Ciudad Olivine.

Es mucho más pequeño de lo que imagine. Comentó Zuki con algo de asombro y poniendo sus manos en su cintura. El gimnasio de Morty es al menos el doble de tamaño que este…

Supongo que no todos los gimnasios tienen el mismo presupuesto. Teorizo Gold con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba y luego tocaba tímidamente con sus nudillos a la puerta del gimnasio. ¿Hola, hay alguien ahí?

Un par de segundos después y muy para la molestia del de Pueblo New Bark, nadie respondió a su llamado y solo el silencio imperaba en el lugar.

¿Hay alguien aquí?. Volvió a preguntar insistentemente Gold mientras seguía tocando a la puerta. ¿H-hola… ?

Quizás estén almorzando. Manifestó Zuki cruzándose de brazos al ver que nadie respondía al llamado de su primo. O quizás el líder de este gimnasio salió a hacer algo…

¿Qué clase de irresponsable líder de gimnasio hace algo cómo esto y no deja al menos una nota? Exclamó retóricamente y con evidente molestia Gold. Ughhh… MALDICIÓN…

Los líderes de gimnasio tienen vidas, ¿lo sabías?. Se pudo escuchar una voz masculina refunfuñar a sus espaldas. No siempre se tiene que estar en el gimnasio…

Gold al voltearse junto con Zuki y muy para su sorpresa, pudieron observar a sus espaldas a un alto chico de cabello puntiagudo y de color castaño vestido con un suéter de color negro y jean púrpura, también a un sujeto descalzo alrededor de sus cuarentas o cincuentas con un frondoso bigote y quien estaba vestido con un rasgado gi de color rojo y por último a una delgada y tímida chica vestida con un traje de color celeste y un enorme listón naranja en el área del pecho, su cabello era de color castaño miel y era tan largo y liso que le llegaba con extrema facilidad a la parte baja de la espalda, muy a pesar de estar amarrado en dos (2) semi coletas a cada lado de su cabeza.

¿G-G-GREEN? Exclamó con sorpresa el joven entrenador de Pueblo New Bark al reconocer al chico de cabello puntiagudo. ¿E-eres tu Green?

¿Huh… Nos conocemos?

¿Con que no me reconoces? Pregunto Gold con cierta molestia. Supongo que era de esperarse de ti…

Hehehe lo siento, pero no soy capaz de recordar a cada insecto que piso. Informó Green con una burlona sonrisa y peinando su cabello de manera exagerada. Aunque debo de aceptar que tu rostro me es extrañamente familiar… ¿De donde nos conocemos?

Gold en un rápido movimiento de manos, quitó su preciada gorra de la suerte de la cabeza a su prima y se la colocó como por acto reflejo. Green al ver esto se le borró automáticamente la sonrisa que tenía plasmada en su rostro y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Esa estúpida gorra… T-tu eres el chico de hace dos (2) años atras… ¿Gold, verdad?

¿Ustedes se conocen? Pregunta completamente confundida Zuki mirando a su primo y a Green.

Nos conocimos hace dos (2) años en la liga pokémon. Informa Gold con algo de nostalgia. El es el nieto del famoso Profesor Oak y también fue el que quedó en segundo lugar-…

Tch… No me recuerdes ese fatídico día. Ordena con molestia Green cruzándose de brazos. Es vergonzoso...

Hahaha, por lo que veo aun sigues siendo un completo imbécil.

Y tu sigues siendo un enano insolente…


	44. Catarsis

_**Cafetería del Centro pokémon de la Battle Frontier, 2:52 P.M.**_

* * *

Luego de todo lo ocurrido aprendí a las malas que la oscuridad no puede disipar la oscuridad, solo la luz puede hacerlo. El odio no destruye ni disipa el odio, solo el amor sería capaz de lograrlo…

¿Entonces qué propones que haga? Preguntó Kelly con rebeldía y resignación. Y-yo deseo ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger y ayudar a las personas que amo…

Te sugiero entonces que vengas conmigo. Propone rápidamente Blue levantándose repentinamente y por poco derramando el resto de su capuccino y la malteada de Kelly.

¿Ir contigo…? Repitió Kelly parpadeando rápidamente y inclinando su cabeza un poco. ¿A donde?

Vayamos al estadio principal de este lugar y tengamos una batalla en este instante.

¿Q-Q-QUE?

De ese modo podría enseñarte una que otra cosa útil para que seas una mejor entrenadora. Asegura Blue enérgicamente y con evidente ánimo. Dijiste que querías ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger a las personas que amas, así que yo podría ayudarte con eso si es que lo deseas o si estas dispuesta.

¿H-hablas en serio?

Hehehe, muy en serio. Afirmó Blue asintiendo alegremente y sacando su lengua. Además-...

Justo antes de que la chica de Pueblo Paleta terminara lo que deseaba decir, el pokegear que ella tenía en uno de sus bolsillos empezó a sonar y a vibrar con insistencia. Blue al sacar y posteriormente observar la brillante pantalla de su pokegear, suspiró sonoramente y luego se le dibujó una cálida y tierna sonrisa en sus labios, muy para el asombro de Kelly.

Disculpame por un momento, ¿si?. Anuncio rapidamente Blue mirando de reojo a la rubia. Pero debo de atender esta llamada. Es bastante importante para mi.

D-descuida… Tomate tu tiempo.

Hasta que al fin te dignas en llamarme. Murmura Blue de manera burlona, sarcástica y sonrojándose un poco luego de responder la llamada y acercar el Pokegear a su oreja. Ya era hora de que aparecieras… ¿Tanto te costaba llamarme?

Me pregunto con quien estara hablando. Pensó con extrema curiosidad Kelly al ver el cambio tan drástico y repentino en el pálido rostro y en la actitud de Blue. Esto es extraño…

¿Entonces en dónde rayos estás? Pregunta Blue con algo de insistencia y colocando su mano izquierda en su cadera. ¿EHHHH… C-como que camino al gimnasio?. S-se suponía que-...

¿Camino al gimnasio? Repitió mentalmente Kelly sin despegar los ojos de Blue. P-pero se supone que la líder de ese gimnasio está de viaje por la Región Sinnoh, o al menos eso es lo que me informaron en el faro…

Ughhh… Yo aun estoy en la Battle Frontier. Informó Blue volviendo a suspirar sonoramente y ahora jugando nerviosamente con un mechón de su larga y castaña cabellera. Ayer le gane fácilmente a Palmer y hoy pude derrotar a la líder del Battle Hall-…

Y-yo apenas si pude ganarle a Palmer. Se dijo mentalmente la rubia encogiéndose de hombros y mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior. Definitivamente aun tengo mucho por mejorar si deseo cumplir mis objetivos…

Está bien, está bien, te vere alla en un rato. Accedió Blue de mala gana antes de cerrar estrepitosamente la llamada. Ughhhh… que molestia. No sé como rayos lo aguanto tanto…

¿Sucedió algo malo? Preguntó inmediatamente Kelly al ver la evidente frustración en el rostro de Blue. ¿Algo en que pueda ayudarte?

L-lamento que tuvieras que escuchar todo eso. Se disculpó con un poco de vergüenza Blue al guardar su pokegear nuevamente en el bolsillo de su falda y tratando de calmarse un poco. Pero por desgracia hay un ligero cambio en nuestros planes…

¿Huh… C-cómo que un ligero cambio de planes? Repite Kelly ampliamente confundida por lo dicho por la bella chica de cabello castaño. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Quiere decir que tendremos que posponer nuestra batalla.

¿Huh…?

Descuida, solo la pospondremos hasta que lleguemos al Gimnasio de Ciudad Olivine. Informa Blue tomando repentinamente de la mano a Kelly y luego arrastrandola a la salida de la cafetería del centro Pokémon. Te explicare todo lo que sucedió en el camino, pero por el momento sólo acompáñame o de lo contrario no te enseñaré mis trucos y estrategias de batalla.

D-de acuerdo…

* * *

 _¿Porque demonios intentas encontrarla?, ¿Porque te esfuerzas tanto por "ESA"?_

 _Porque ella es mi amiga y-…_

 _¿T-tu amiga?, Hahahahaha, no me hagas reir…_

 _¿Huh?_

 _Tu muy bien sabes que ella no es tu amiga, Crystal. Ella es solo un misero estorbo más en tu camino… Ella es una molesta piedra en tu zapato que debe de ser eliminada cuanto antes o de lo contrario-..._

 _T-te equivocas… Y-yo…_

 _Kelly quiere a Gold solo para ella y tú mejor que nadie lo sabes._

 _E-eso ya lo se, p-pero-…_

 _¿Entonces porque demonios intentas encontrarla?, ella los abandonó y esta debió de ser la perfecta oportunidad para ganarte el corazón de Gold de una vez y por todas. Eres una idiota…_

 _Callate… S-solo callate y dejame en paz. P-por favor…_

 _Tch… Eres patética, inmadura e ingenua. Asi nunca podras cumplir tus sueños o ser de utilidad para Gold. Solo era una carga para todos…_

* * *

 _ **Ciudad Olivine, 3:00 P.M**_

* * *

¿Con que ese es el tan famoso Faro de Ciudad Olivine? Pregunta retóricamente y con asombro Silver al observar con mucha sorpresa la majestuosa y enorme estructura que estaba aún a un par de cuadras de distancia de su posición. Siempre pensé que era mucho más pequeña debido a lo que veía en la televisión…

Asumo que esta es la primera vez que vienes a esta Ciudad, ¿verdad?

S-si… asi es. Afirma Silver sin despegar sus ojos del faro ante la pregunta de Crystal. Nunca tuve la posibilidad ni con mi padre ni tampoco con el Equipo Rocket de venir a esta Ciudad. Es una verdadera lástima con lo hermoso que es este lugar…

Pues para tu información, ese faro fue construido hace más de trescientos (300) años atrás. Informó Crystal con una amplia sonrisa mientras caminaba junto a Silver. Es uno de los faros más antiguos del mundo y desde su creación, utiliza exclusivamente Ampharos para crear, emitir e iluminar la bahía para los buques que transiten en ella.

¿Porque solo utiliza a los Ampharos? Pregunta el pelirrojo con curiosidad y confusión. Me imagino que debe de haber alguna razón en específico, ¿verdad?

Hmmm… Según cuentan las leyendas locales, se dice que el fundador del faro una noche de tormenta salvó a un pequeño y lastimado Mareep de ahogarse en el mar y ese pokémon en compensación juró la lealtad de eterna de todo su linaje para ayudar a iluminar la ciudad y así evitar que ocurriese alguna tragedia.

¿Cuando demonios te volviste una experta en leyendas y mitos de esta ciudad?

Antes de partir de Ciudad Ecruteak, me tome la molestia de investigar y leer un poco sobre todo lo que pude encontrar de esta Ciudad para casos como este. Me encanta conocer de antemano la historia de los lugares que visitare.

Tch… ¿Solo un "poco"? Preguntó sarcásticamente el pelirrojo. ¿Segura que investigaste y leiste solo un poco?

Solo un poco. Reafirmó Crystal sonriendo de manera desafiante. No es nada…

Hehehe, definitivamente que eres una sabelotodo. Murmuró Silver mirando de reojo a Crystal con algo de envidia. Tu actitud y tu manera de ser me recuerdan un poco a alguien que conozco…

¿Huh… Y-yo te recuerdo a alguien? Pregunta con extrema sorpresa Crystal mientras se apuntaba a su misma con su dedo índice. ¿A quien?

Uhhh… A una amiga que aprecio y extraño mucho…

¿Una amiga que… aprecias y extrañas? Repitió atónita Crystal posando su mirada en Silver y parpadeando un par de veces en clara señal de confusión y desconcierto.

Así es. Afirma el pelirrojo con notable nostalgia y tristeza en su rostro. Ella se llamaba Lucía y al igual que tu amaba mucho leer e investigar sobre los pokémon y las ciudades a las que visitamos en nuestras misiones.

¿Osea que ella también fue miembro del Equipo Rocket?

Ehhh… S-si… Ella fue mi compañera por un par de meses durante mi breve estadía con el Equipo Rocket. Al principio odie la idea de tener una compañera y me molestaban muchas cosas de ella, pero poco a poco y con el pasar del tiempo, ella se convirtió en mi mejor amiga y en la persona más importante en mi vida…

Hablas de ella como si ya no-...

Es algo complicado de explicar. Interrumpe rápidamente Silver encogiéndose de hombros, forzando una sonrisa y rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza. Sinceramente es una larga historia y no creo que este sea el momento adecuado para hablarte de ese tema…

¿Me prometerias hablarme de todo eso después? Propone enérgicamente Crystal con algo de insistencia mientras miraba el grisáceos cielo. Se que al principio cuando nos conocimos en las afueras de Ciudad Cherrygrove y en las Ruinas de Alph nuestra relación no fue la mejor, pero ahora que estamos viajando juntos quisiera llegar a conocerte un poco mejor y confieso que soy muy buena para escuchar historias largas y complicadas.

Tch… S-supongo que podría hacerlo…

¿E-enserio?

Si… ¿Porque no? Proclamó el pelirrojo soltando un sonoro y largo suspiro en señal de resignación. Te prometo que te contaré un poco sobre mi pasado mas tarde, pero antes debemos de encontrar a la rubia psicótica que tienes por amiga.

Crystal respondió a lo dicho por Silver con una alegre sonrisa y asintiendo con la cabeza. Ambos entrenadores prosiguieron tranquilamente su no tan largo camino por las poco concurridas calles de Ciudad Olivine y luego de caminar por varios minutos, finalmente lograron llegar y posicionarse frente al famoso Faro en dónde estaba colocado un fornido y bien parecido sujeto de cabello corto y de color negro, quien estaba vestido con un curioso uniforme de marinero de color blanco con detalles en celeste.

Bienvenidos jovencitos. Saluda amenamente el fornido marinero aparentemente a mitad de sus veintitantos al ver acercarse a Silver y a Crystal. ¿Vienen como turistas o cómo entrenadores pokemon?

¿Que si venimos como turistas o entrenadores? Repite Silver levantando una de sus cejas ante la curiosa pregunta del sujeto. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con que-...?

Las reglas del faro indican que si somos turistas en busca de conocer el faro, el nos dejaría pasar y nos daría un tour por el lugar, pero si vinimos como entrenadores pokémon, entonces para entrar debemos primero demostrar nuestra valía en una batalla.

Es exactamente como dijo la señorita. Afirmo con algo de asombro el fornido marinero luego de escuchar a Crystal. Mi nombre es Huey y soy uno de los tantos encargados de cuidar y dar acceso al Faro a los entrenadores y turistas.

Es un gusto conocerlo, mi nombre es Crystal y el pelirrojo es Silver…

El gusto es mío, jovencitos, pero ahora diganme… ¿Vienen aquí como turistas o como entrenadores pokémon en busca de mejorar sus habilidades?

Ambos somos entrenadores pokémon, pero no estamos aquí para hacer turismo ni tampoco para batallar. Anuncio rápidamente Silver para evitar algún tipo de futuro malentendido. Solo estamos aquí en busca de información.

¿En busca de información? Repito Huey con extrema curiosidad y levantando una de sus cejas. ¿Que tipo de información es la que buscan en un lugar como este?

Deseamos saber si una amiga de nosotros-...

Ella no es exactamente mi amiga. Interrumpe y rectifica enérgicamente Silver. Estoy bastante seguro de que ella me odia.

Ughh… E-esta bien, YO deseo saber si una amiga MÍA estuvo por aquí. Manifiesta de mala gana Crystal. Ella es de pequeña estatura, tiene los ojos de diferentes colores, utiliza lentes y es rubia…

No olvides decir que tiene una muy mala actitud y es extremadamente dramática y agresiva. Agrega Silver con fastidio al recordar cómo Kelly casi lo asesina en las Ruinas de Alph. Sigo sin comprender cómo una persona tan pequeña puede ser tan agresiva…

Ah sí… Recuerdo a la perfección a ese pequeño demonio. Comentó con molestia el marinero cruzando sus brazos. Su estilo tan agresivo de batalla era algo único y dudo olvidarla por un largo tiempo…

¿Pequeño demonio? Repitieron a la vez Silver y Crystal intercambiando miradas de confusión.

Ella me vencio a mi y a todos los otros entrenadores de este lugar utilizando únicamente a un Xatu. Confesó Huey con algo de vergüenza y mirando de reojo a una de las tres (3) pokebolas que tenía en su cinturón. Por su estilo de batalla y la forma tan agresiva en la que se comportaba y hablaba, diría que muy en el fondo ella pareciera estar siendo atormentaba por algo. Pobre chica…

Hmmm… Entonces eso significa que ella ya no está aquí. Murmuró ahora Silver cruzándose de brazos. Maldición…

¿Sabe a dónde ella pudo haber ido? Pregunta automáticamente y con insistencia Crystal. Nos ayudaría mucho cualquier tipo de información que usted pudiera-...

No tengo la menor idea de a dónde ella pudo haber ido luego de vencernos a todos. Manifestó tajantemente Huey. Pero quizás alguno de los otros entrenadores dentro del faro puedan saber algo al respecto.

Ohhh… En ese caso por favor déjenos pasar y preguntaremos nosotros mismos. Propuso inmediatamente Crystal. No podemos darnos el lujo de perder más tiempo.

Hehehe, los dejaré pasar con la condición de que alguno de ustedes tenga una batalla pokémon contra mi.

¿Huh?

Así como escucharon. Reafirmó Huey al ver las confundidas expresiones que tenían plasmadas Silver y Crystal en sus rostros. Como ambos son entrenadores pokémon, entonces alguno de ustedes debe de vencerme para que les permita entrar al faro.

P-pero-...

Las reglas son las reglas y no haré excepciones solo porque no saben a dónde está su amiguita.

Tch… ¿Con que así serán las cosas? Pregunta retóricamente y con algo de molestia Silver mientras sacaba una pokebola de su bolsillo. De acuerdo, yo me encargare de-...

Uhhh… S-silver, ¿me permites a mi? Interrumpe rápidamente Crystal.

¿Que?

¿Me permitirías que yo sea la que me enfrente contra el? Pregunta Crystal mirando fijamente al pelirrojo con algo de vergüenza. Por favor…

¿Huh?

D-deseo poner a prueba mis habilidades como entrenadora y creo que esta es la mejor manera de hacerlo…

¿E-estas completamente segura de esto? Pregunta Silver con algo de escepticismo, desconfianza y mucha preocupación. No creo que este sea el mejor momento para-...

Solo confia en mi. Exclama con completa determinación y confianza Crystal. Desde que empecé oficialmente mi viaje con Gold y Kelly en Ciudad Cherrygrove, siempre me sentí como una carga para ellos al no ser al cien (100) por ciento una entrenadora pokémon en favor de ser a futuro una profesora, pero ahora es el momento perfecto de demostrarme a mí misma que puedo llegar a ser de utilidad para ellos.

Tch… Cómo quieras. Murmuro de mala gana Silver volviendo a guardar la pokebola en uno de sus bolsillos. Solo espero sepas lo que estás haciendo…

Hehehe, asi se habla señorita. Manifiesta Huey asintiendo alegremente luego de escuchar lo dicho por Crystal. Me enorgullece la actitud que estás tomando.

G-gracias…

¿Entonces te parecería bien una batalla doble?

E-esta bien por mi. Acepto Crystal mientras Huey tomaba dos (2) pokebolas de su cinturón y las abría.

Politoed y Poliwrath, salgan ahora. Grita enérgicamente el marinero. Es momento de que jueguen un poco.

¿Politoed y Poliwrath? Repito con algo de sorpresa Crystal al ver a los pokémon de Huey para luego sacar de su bolso su pokédex y apuntarlo en dirección a ellos. Veamos qué dice la pokedex al respecto de esos dos (2) pokémon de tipo agua…

 _Politoed_ _: Se dice que lidera a Poliwag, Poliwhirl y en ciertos casos a los Poliwrath. El mechón rizado de Politoed confirma su condición de rey y dicen que cuanto más le crece y más se le riza, mayor es el respeto que recibe de sus súbditos._

 _Poliwrath:_ _Poliwrath tiene unos músculos fornidos y muy desarrollados, por lo que rara vez se agota. Es tan fuerte e incansable que cruzar el océano a nado no le supone ningún esfuerzo._

Hmph… Tengo a los pokémon perfectos para esta batalla. Se dice a sí misma Crystal guardando su pokédex y luego sacando dos (2) pokebolas de su bolso. Bayleef y Flaaffy yo los elijo.

Milésimas de segundos después de que Crystal abriera las dos (2) pokebolas que sacó de su bolso, tanto Bayleef como también Flaaffy salieron alegremente de sus respectivas pokebolas y miraron con emoción a su entrenadora. Aparentemente ambos pokémon estaban esperando con ansias el poder tener finalmente una batalla real.

Ohhh… ¿Con que utilizaras dos (2) pokémon con ventaja de tipo contra los míos? Preguntó retóricamente Huey al observar a los pokémon de Crystal. Esta será una batalla muy interesante.

Crystal, ten mucho cuidado y está atenta en todo momento aunque tengas la aparente ventaja de tipo. Advierte Silver posterior a la aparición de los pokémon de su compañera y luego de observar detenidamente por un par de segundos a Politoed y Poliwrath. Los pokémon de ese marinero se nota que están bien entrenados y diría que incluso tienen el nivel de un líder de gimnasio.

¿E-el nivel de un líder de gimnasio? Repitió Crystal con nerviosismo, volteando a mirar al pelirrojo y luego observando con cierta cautela a Huey y a sus pokémon. ¿E-enserio?

Hehehe, ese chico si que tiene un buen ojo para juzgar el nivel de los pokémon. Manifiesta con una alegre sonrisa Huey mientras sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos y posteriormente habría un pequeño y algo oxidado estuche de metal lleno de medallas de gimnasio. Como pueden ver, gracias a mis innumerables viajes, me dedico como pasatiempo a recolectar las medallas de gimnasio de las diferentes regiones a las que viajo cuando tengo que zarpar, así que digamos que soy un entrenador bastante habilidoso y competente.

Crystal luego de escuchar y mirar todas las relucientes medallas de gimnasio que tenía Huey, trago saliva y pudo sentir vívidamente como las pulsaciones de su corazón empezaba a aumentar descontroladamente. Una voraz ola de adrenalina empezó a recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo y un molesto sentimiento de nerviosismo invadió sus pensamientos.

¿Así que esto es lo que deben de sentir Gold y Kelly cada vez que tienen una batalla? Se pregunta mentalmente Crystal al notar lo nerviosa que estaba y también al sentir que las palmas de sus manos empezaron a humedecerse de sudor. Debo de controlarme y no dejar que mis emociones me estorben…

Como estoy de buen humor, te dejare hacer el primer movimiento. Propuso el marinero mientras volvía a guardar el pequeño estuche de metal en su bolsillo. Demuestrame de lo que eres capaz, jovencita.

E-eso pretendo hacer. Respondió enérgicamente Crystal tratando de ocultar el evidente nerviosismo notable en su rostro. B-bayleaf utiliza Razor Leaf (Hojas navaja) contra Poliwrath y tu Flaaffy utiliza Thunder Wave (Onda Trueno) contra Politoed.

Inmediatamente luego de escuchar la orden de su entrenadora, Bayleef creo y posteriormente lanzó un sin número de pequeñas y afiladas hojas en dirección a Poliwrath, mientras que Flaaffy lanzó una enorme descarga eléctrica de color azul incandescente contra Politoed para intentar paralizarlo.

Politoed neutraliza el ataque de Flaaffy con Water Pulse (Hidropulso). Ordenó rápidamente Huey. Y tu Poliwrath, desintegra esas hojas con Scald (Escaldar).

Como si se trata de un acto reflejo y muy para la sorpresa de Crystal y Silver, Politoed rápidamente contrarresto sin problemas la descarga eléctrica de Flaaffy escupiendo una serie de ondas de agua, por su parte, Poliwrath de igual manera que su compañero, creo frente a sí mismo y luego lanzó un intenso chorro de agua caliente, el cual quemó y desintegró las hojas lanzadas por Bayleef.

Tendras que esforzarte mucho más si quieres hacerle daño a alguno de mis pokémon con ese tipo de ataques tan débiles e imprecisos. Manifestó con completa tranquilidad Huey. Inténtalo de nuevo.

¿Q-que lo intente de nuevo? Repitió Crystal claramente confundida por lo dicho por el marinero.

Así es jovencita. Inténtalo de nuevo.

¿Quien demonios se cree este sujeto que es? Murmura en voz baja y con molestia Silver al notar las evidentes y claras intenciones de Huey. El está jugando con Crystal…

Ughh… B-bayleef Energy Ball (Energibola) contra Politoed. Flaaffy utiliza Cotton Spore (Espora Algodón).

* * *

 _ **Frente al Gimnasio de Ciudad Olivine, 3:18 P.M**_

* * *

Esa estúpida gorra… T-tu eres el chico de hace dos (2) años atras… ¿Gold, verdad?

¿Ustedes se conocen? Pregunta completamente confundida Zuki mirando a su primo y a Green.

Nos conocimos hace dos (2) años en la liga pokémon. Informa Gold con algo de nostalgia. El es el nieto del famoso Profesor Oak y también fue el que quedó en segundo lugar-…

Tch… No me recuerdes ese fatídico día. Ordena con molestia Green cruzándose de brazos. Es …vergonzoso

Hahaha, por lo que veo aun sigues siendo un completo imbécil.

Y tu sigues siendo un enano insolente…

Hehehe, pero que adorables son ambos. Manifiesta con una enorme y burlona sonrisa el musculoso sujeto del bigote. Green se reencontró con un amiguito…

EL Y YO NO SOMOS AMIGOS. Gritan al unísono Green y Gold señalandose el uno al otro y mirándose con profundo desprecio.

E-esperen un momento. Ordenó tajantemente Zuki volviendo a mirar de arriba a abajo al de Pueblo Paleta y colocandose en medio de él y de Gold. ¿T-t-tu eres el mismo Green que llegó a la final de la Liga Pokémon hace dos (2) años atras?

Así es. Afirma de mala gana Green mientras volvía a peinar exageradamente su puntiagudo cabello. ¿Y tu eres…?

M-mi nombre es Zuki Masamune. Informó la menor de las chicas kimono sonrojándose notoriamente y agachando su cabeza un poco ante Green. Soy la prima de Gold y confieso que desde la final de la liga pokémon, he sido una gran admiradora suya a pesar de su derrota contra Red…

Ohhhh, ¿con que una admiradora? Preguntó retóricamente Green con aires de grandeza, sonriendo de manera pícara y colocando su mano derecha en su barbilla. Interesante…

¿T-tú lo admiras a el? Pregunta Gold con algo de molestia mientras volvía a apuntar con desprecio a Green y miraba con desconcierto a su prima. ¿Enserio lo admiras a "EL"?

Tch… ¿Y que tiene de malo que me admire? Pregunta Green frunciendo el ceño y claramente ofendido por el comentario de Gold. Eso demuestra el muy buen gusto que ella tiene, muy a diferencia de ti.

Uhhh…. D-disculpen, ¿Pero acaso dijiste que tu apellido es Masamune? Interviene rápida y tímidamente la chica del traje celeste mientras daba un par de pasos para acercarse a Zuki y Gold. ¿Acaso ese no es el apellido del linaje de las chicas kimono de Ciudad Ecruteak?

E-estas en todo lo correcto. Afirma Zuki aun sonrojada y un tanto apenada. Yo soy una de las famosas chicas kimono de Ciudad Ecruteak.

¿E-enserio? Pregunta con emoción y con un resplandeciente brillo en sus ojos la chica del traje celeste. ¿T-tu enserio eres una chica kimono?

Aja…

M-mi nombre es Jasmine, soy la lider de gimnasio de esta ciudad y desde que tengo memoria, siempre voy una vez al año en invierno para verlas bailar junto a mi familia. Confiesa con emoción la chica estrechando primero la mano de Zuki y luego la de Gold. Es un verdadero placer conocerlos a ambos.

¿T-tu eres la lider de gimnasio de esta ciudad? Repite con extrema sorpresa Gold luego de estrechar la mano de Jasmine. N-no tenía idea…

Jasmine asintió lentamente, agacho un poco su cabeza y respondió a la pregunta de Gold con una cálida y tierna sonrisa.

Y yo soy el lider de gimnasio de Ciudad Cianwood. Agrega ahora el sujeto del curioso bigote mientras se daba varios golpes en su musculoso pecho con su puño izquierdo. Mi nombre es Chuck.

Ohhh… E-en todo caso, m-mucho gusto. Exclama Gold agachando su cabeza torpemente en señal de respeto ante ambos líderes.

¿Y qué demonios haces en este lugar tan alejado de Pueblo New Bark? Pregunta Green con algo de curiosidad y cruzándose de brazos. ¿Acaso al fin decidiste ponerte los pantalones y te convertiste en entrenador pokémon?

Tch… P-pues, sí me volví entrenador pokemon. Confesó Gold con una leve y desganada sonrisa en sus labios. Pero no estoy aquí para retarlo, al menos no el dia de hoy…

¿Entonces que los trajo a mi gimnasio? Pregunto ahora Jasmine sin despegar los ojos del de Pueblo New Bark. Por lo general todos lo que vienen a un gimnasio pokémon tienen la intención de tener una batalla por una medalla…

Es algo un poco complicado de explicar. Anuncio rápidamente Zuki. Pero básicamente vinimos a estar Ciudad en busca de información…

¿Vinieron en busca de información? Repite Jasmine inclinando su cabeza en señal de confusión. ¿Qué exactamente es lo que desean saber?

Deseamos saber si una amiga de nosotros pasó por aquí y reto este gimnasio entre ayer u hoy. Manifestó con algo de insistencia Gold. Ella es de pequeña estatura y-...

Lamento informales de esto, pero ninguno de nosotros debe de saber o tener información sobre tu amiga. Interrumpe tajantemente Chuck. Porque nosotros recién acabamos de llegar a la ciudad hace casi media hora atrás.

¿Huh?

Lo que Chuck quiso decir es que nosotros tres (3) desde la semana pasada salimos a una conferencia en la Región Sinnoh y recién acabamos de regresar. Reconoció Jasmine. Así que es imposible para nosotros el saber o conocer de su amiga.

Ughhh… Maldición. Murmura entre dientes Gold y con evidente y casi palpable frustración.

Supongo que eso explica porque el gimnasio estaba completamente vacío y cerrado. Manifestó Zuki cruzándose de brazos. ahora todo tiene un poco más de sentido…

Jovencito, ahora yo tengo una pregunta para ti. Informa el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Cianwood posando ahora su mirada en Gold.

¿S-si?

¿Cómo dijiste que era tu nombre? Pregunta Chuck inspeccionando de piez a cabeza con sus ojos al de Pueblo New Bark. Tu rostro me es extremadamente familiar por alguna razón…

Gold… Mi nombre es Gold.

¿Gold…? Hahaha, ese si que es un curioso nombre.

¿C-curioso nombre? Repitió Gold levantando una de sus cejas y mirando con extrañeza al líder de gimnasio. ¿Porque lo dices?

Porque si no mal recuerdo ese es el nombre del hijo de uno de mis antiguos rivales. Informó Chuck con una sonrisa y cruzándose de brazos.

¿Uno de sus antiguos rivales? Repitieron a la vez Green y Gold.

El nombre de ese idiota es Enichi o mejor conocido cómo el campeón sin corona de Johto y Kanto.

¿Usted conoce a mi padre?

E-espera un momento, ¿T-tu eres el hijo del campeón sin corona? Pregunta Green con completo desagrado y mirando con desconcierto al de Pueblo New Bark. ¿T-tu eres el hijo de uno de los mejores entrenadores del mundo y una de las razones por las cuales decidí empezar mi viaje?

P-pues-...

GREEEEEEEEEN.

Justo antes de que Gold acabara de articular lo que deseaba decir, una femenina, dulce y algo melosa voz interrumpió abruptamente la conversación de un grito. Todos los que estaban frente al gimnasio voltearon y pudieron observar como a escasos metros de su posición venían caminando una pequeña y pálida rubia chica de lentes y ojos de diferentes colores y a su lado estaba una esbelta, alta y algo voluptuosa chica de cabello castaño y ojos color azul marino.

Inmediatamente después de voltearse para verificar la procedencia de quien fue la que interrumpió su conversación con Green y Chuck, Gold pudo apreciar en vivo y a todo color como lentamente se acercaban quien parecían ser Kelly y Blue al gimnasio, cosa que provocó que el corazón del de Pueblo New Bark se acelerará de manera exagerada y que su respiración se hiciera irregular hasta el punto de empezar a hiperventilar. Básicamente y en cuestion de milesimas de segundos, todas y cada una de las preocupaciones, dudas y miedos se desvanecieron de la mente y el cuerpo de Gold.

I-imposible. Manifestó Zuki boquiabierta y sin darle crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. ¿K-kelly…?

¿No me digas que esa es la chica a quienes ustedes están buscando? Pregunto rápidamente Green al notar el drástico cambio en los rostros de Gold y Zuki.

S-si. Afirma aun sin poder creerlo la menor de las chicas kimono. A-asi es…

¿K-kelly? Exclamó ahora Gold dando torpemente un par de pasos en dirección a dónde estaba la rubia junto con Blue, prácticamente con el corazón en la garganta y dudando seriamente de si la chica que estaba a escasos metros de él era real o si era una sucia jugarreta de su desesperada mente. D-dime… ¿E-enserio eres tu o acaso estoy alucinando?

La rubia al ver y escuchar a Gold, colocó su mano derecha sobre su boca, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y no pudo evitar que salieran que un par de tristes lágrimas de sus ojos, muy para el asombro de todos los presentes en el lugar. Ella sintió en su interior un inesperado torbellino de emociones recorrer cada rincón de su ser y lo que menos ella esperaba en ese preciso momento era volver a ver a su amado Gold, al menos no por el momento y precisamente en ese lugar.

G-gold… Y-yo-…

G-gracias a Arceus estas sana y salva. Manifestó Gold abalanzándose contra Kelly, abrazándola con extrema dulzura y finalmente dejando que fluyeran todas las lágrimas y sentimientos que estuvieron dentro de sí desde lo ocurrido en la Torre Quemada de Ciudad Ecruteak. P-p-por fin te encontré…


	45. Lágrimas, Promesa y Memorias

_**Dos (2) Años atras, Parque Municipal al sur de Pueblo New Bark, 4:58 P.M.**_

* * *

Era una fría y lluviosa tarde de otoño en el pequeño, silencioso y poco habitado pueblo al este de la Región Johto, mejor conocido cómo New Bark. Un triste, grisáceo y nublado cielo recubria lo largo y ancho del lugar para el malestar de muchas personas y pokémon por igual, mientras que el helado y turbulento viento que trajo consigo la lluvia, provocó que la temperatura bajará de manera drástica.

Al sur de Pueblo New Bark, se encuentra ubicado un amplio y acogedor parque recreativo lleno de enormes áreas verdes con flores, frondosos árboles, columpios y juegos para los niños, mesas de madera para picnics, casetas para ocultarse del sol y pequeños campos de batalla para pokémon y también para otro tipos de deportes al aire libre.

Ughhhhh… ¿Porque demonios tenía que llover precisamente hoy? Se preguntó de mala gana y con evidente frustración una pequeña y pálida rubia de lentes y ojos de diferentes colores, mientras observaba con desprecio y tristeza el grisáceo cielo, la incesante lluvia y como también las últimas personas en los predios del parque se marchaban despavoridas, desde dentro de una pequeña, cómoda y algo oscura caseta de madera a la que ella entró hace escasos segundos atrás para evitar mojarse más de lo que ya estaba. El reporte de meteorología dijo en la mañana que-...

No tiene caso el quejarse ni deprimirse ahora por un poquito de lluvia. Interrumpió rápidamente al entrar y sacudir un poco su mojada ropa, un calmado y algo despreocupado chico de ojos color dorado, cabello tan oscuro y negro cómo la noche y quien tenía puesta sobre su cabeza y con la visera hacia atrás una singular y algo desgastada gorra de color negro con detalles en dorado muy parecido al diseño de una "ultra bola". Bien deberías de saber que nunca es buena idea el creer en lo que dicen los meteorólogos. En especial si predijeron que hoy-...

Y-ya lo se, Gold. Exclamó con molestia la chica cruzándose de brazos, soltando un sonoro suspiro que retumbó por toda la caseta y por último dando un rápido vistazo al ahora vacío y desolado parque. Es solo que se suponía que hoy iba a ser el dia perfecto para nuestra segunda cita…

No te preocupes por eso, Kelly. Manifestó Gold con una tranquila y cálida sonrisa, mientras se colocaba en una esquina de la caseta y cerraba sus agotados ojos por un par de segundos. No es cómo si alguno de nosotros en un futuro se irá y a abandonara al otro. Ya tendremos más oportunidades en un futuro para salir y pasarla juntos, te lo garantizo…

P-pero es que luego del fiasco de nuestra primera cita gracias a esos motociclistas de Ciudad Cherrygrove que intentaron robarnos la semana pasada, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que hoy pudiéramos pasarla juntos y-...

Hahaha, por si no lo llegaste a notar, ya estamos pasandola junto. Informó calmadamente Gold volviendo a abrir sus ojos y mirando con algo de condescendencia a la rubia. Es cierto que no es lo que tu y yo esperábamos o habíamos planeado para hoy, pero de todas formas lo importante es que pudimos vernos y salir un poco de la rutina.

P-pero-...

Solo relajate y disfrutemos de ver la lluvia caer, ¿si?. Propuso nuevamente y de forma tranquila Gold. Por el momento, estamos atrapados aquí hasta que escampe, así que lo mejor es que nos calmemos y disfrutemos de esto lo más que podamos.

Ughhh…. E-esta bien, esta bien, tu ganas. Aceptó a regañadientes Kelly encogiéndose de hombros, luego acercándose a Gold y posteriormente sentándose para acurrucarse a su lado. Solo que en serio me deprime mucho que las cosas no salgan cómo las planeo. En verdad odio toda esta situación cómo no tienes idea…

Hahaha, creeme que puedo hacerme la idea de lo que sientes. Aseguró Gold volviendo a sonreír y luego jugando tiernamente con un mechón de la rubia cabellera de Kelly. Sinceramente yo también deseaba mucho que pudiéramos hacer todo lo que habíamos planeado para hoy, pero no ganaremos nada molestandonos porque la lluvia arruinó nuestros planes.

S-sabes… Desde que regresaste hace dos (2) meses atrás de ver la final de la Liga Pokemon, cambiaste completamente tu actitud. Manifestó con algo de preocupación Kelly. Ahora sonríes un poco más, eres más alegre y abierto con los demás e incluso note que ahora le pides prestado a tu padre a su Scizor para cuando sales de casa.

¿E-enserio crees eso? Pregunto Gold con un poco de vergüenza y mirando fugazmente su bolsillo derecho en dónde tenía guardada la pokebola del metálico pokémon de su padre. Yo me siento igual que siempre. Creo que estas imaginando cosas…

Es cómo si hubieras vuelto a ser el de ante…

¿El de antes? Repitió Gold evidentemente confundido por el comentario y mirando a su novia de reojo con curiosidad. ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con volví a ser el de antes?

Pues tu actitud y tu forma de ser últimamente son a cómo cuando aún deseabas volverte entrenador y viajar por Johto para demostrarle al mundo que podrías ser mejor que tu padre…

¿Ah sí?

S-si…

¿Que tanto sucedió en la Liga Pokémon cómo para que cambiaras tan drásticamente tu forma de ser de un momento para otro? Preguntó Kelly con algo de insistencia, mientras se separaba un poco de Gold, pero sin despegar sus brillantes ojos de su amado. Enserio me preocupas mucho y-...

N-no pasó nada fuera de lo común. Aseguró Gold sonrojándose notoriamente y tratando de restarle importancia a lo dicho por la rubia. Ya te lo he dicho miles de veces. Solo conocí al Profesor Oak y al Profesor Elm y también a Red, Blue y Green…

P-pero es que estas actuando cómo-...

¿Cómo cuando me conociste por primera vez y aun deseaba ser entrenador pokémon, verdad?

Así es…

Gold en ese momento soltó un largo suspiro, evitó mirar a los ojos a Kelly, se encogió de hombros y luego rasco con nerviosismo la parte posterior de su cabeza.

M-me estas preocupando. Exclamó Kelly con consternación y algo de miedo al ver que Gold no decía palabra alguna. ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo, Gold?

¿Y si te dijera que mi experiencia en la Liga Pokémon me hizo recapacitar un poco y ver lo equivocado que estaba con respecto a mi decisión de abandonar lo que deseaba?

¿Huh? ¿De que estas-...?

Y-yo quiero volverme un entrenador pokémon cómo mi padre. Confesó Gold súbitamente y con completa determinación y seguridad. Quiero retomar mi sueño y ahora más que nunca deseo no solo superar y dejar atrás el legado de mi padre, sino que ahora quiero ser capaz de superar todo lo que hizo Red y también me gustaría ganar todas las medallas de gimnasio de Johto y Kanto.

Kelly parpadeo repetidas veces en clara señal de confusión luego de escuchar lo dicho por Gold. Ella simplemente no podia creer del todo lo que acababa de escuchar y su corazón se llenó de un cálido sentimiento de felicidad al saber que finalmente Gold regresaría a su antiguo sueño.

Conocer a Red y en cierta medida a Blue, Green y también a los profesores, me hizo darme cuenta de lo estúpido e inmaduro que fui al alejarme de lo que deseaba solo por que los demás en el pueblo empezaron a tratarme de manera diferente debido a mi talento…

¿No estas bromeando, verdad? ¿E-enserio volverás a retomar tu sueño?

Uh-huh.

Entonces yo tambien me volveré entrenadora pokémon y viajare a tu lado.

¿Q-q-que?

Así cómo lo escuchaste. Reitero Kelly con una sonrisa y quitando rápidamente la gorra de su amado y posteriormente poniéndola sobre su cabeza. Yo seré una entrenadora pokémon al igual que tu y que Cynthia.

¿E-estas completamente segura de lo que estás diciendo? Pregunto Gold con evidente inquietud y preocupación. Esta no es una decisión que puede tomarse a la ligera asi por asi…

Estoy segura, Gold, descuida.

Es que no creo que a tu padre le guste mucho la idea de que salgas conmigo y te conviertas en entrenadora pokémon. Admitió Gold con algo de tristeza y resignación. Ya de por si el se molesto mucho cuando se enteró del incidente con los motociclistas, además de que él apenas si tolera que salgamos de esta forma y-…

¿Quisieras por favor dejar de meter a mi padre en esto? Ordenó agresiva y tajantemente la rubia. El no tiene nada que ver en esto o con mis decisiones…

¿Que el no tiene que ver en esto o con tus decisiones? Repitió Gold levantando una de sus cejas ante la rara actitud de su novia cuando mencionó a su padre. ¿Acaso te peleaste con Laurent?

Tch… No paso nada de importancia. Respondió instantáneamente Kelly dándole la espalda a Gold. Solo no lo metas a el en nuestros asuntos…

Yo se que no soy bueno para mentir, pero tu tampoco te quedas atrás. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

Kelly, al escuchar lo dicho por Gold, bajó con pesadez su mirada y exhalo todo el aire de sus pulmones. Era obvio a simple vista que algo había sucedido entre ella y su padre.

Ahora tu eres la que me está preocupando a mi. Manifestó Gold colocando una de sus manos en la espalda de la rubia y posteriormente acariciándola un poco. ¿Porque de un momento a otro-...?

Es algo un poco complicado de explicar, ¿ok?

Puede que si tengas razon en que es complicado, pero tenemos tiempo. Aseguró rápidamente Gold mirando y posteriormente apuntando a afuera de la cabaña. Por lo que veo aun falta mucho para que escampe, así que es mejor que empieces a hablar…

¿E-es realmente esto necesario? Preguntó Kelly volviendo a mirar a Gold con algo de molestia, cruzándose de brazos y apretando sus labios. ¿Enserio quieres que hablemos de algo cómo esto en medio de nuestra segunda cita?

Vamos Kelly… No quiero que existan secretos entre nosotros.

Ughhhh… D-de acuerdo….

Hehehe, soy todo oídos entonces.

D-digamos que últimamente papá anda muy extraño conmigo y con mi madre.

¿Extraño en qué sentido? Cuestiono casi al instante Gold levantando una de sus cejas. Se un poco más específica.

P-pues, él apenas si regresa a casa y las pocas veces que lo veo cuando regresa, él siempre se termina ocupando en largas llamadas del trabajo o haciendo papeleo y estoy segura de que el casi no duerme por las noches. Sinceramente tengo la impresión de que algo le preocupa mucho…

No creo que eso sea actuar del todo extraño. Admitió con sinceridad Gold. Creo que quizas solo estas exagerando porque Laurent está más ocupado que de costumbre y no te presta tanta atención cómo antes…

Al principio tambien pense lo mismo. Asevero con tristeza y frialdad Kelly. Yo se que el trabajo de nuestros padres es extremadamente duro y peligroso, p-pero…

¿Pero…?

Pero siento que algo malo está a punto de suceder. Mi sexto sentido me dice que mi padre está ocultando algo…

¿T-tu sexto sentido?

No sé cómo explicarlo, pero solo lo se…

Kelly, en verdad-...

Hace un par de noches atrás escuche a mi padre sugerirle a mi madre que quizás deberían de separarse.

¿S-s-separarse? Repitió Gold con incredulidad. P-pero-...

T-tengo miedo, Gold. N-no quiero que mi familia se separe. Exclamó Kelly ahora con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y utilizando todas sus fuerzas para no romper en llanto frente a su amado. N-no quiero que-...

Justo antes de que Kelly termina lo que deseaba decir, en un solo y rápido movimiento, Gold se abalanzó intrépidamente contra la rubia dandole un calido abrazo y posteriormente otorgándole un tierno, largo y húmedo beso en sus labios.

Todo saldrá bien. Aseguró Gold de un susurro luego de separar sus labios de los de Kelly y volviendo a abrazarla. Todo saldrá bien…

Kelly no podía procesar del todo lo que había ocurrido escasos segundos atrás e involuntariamente comenzó a hiperventilar sonoramente y una que otra lágrima empezó a recorrer las enrojecidas mejillas de la chica. Ella en ese preciso momento sintió vivamente cómo una intensa oleada de calor comenzaba a recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo hasta el punto que sus anteojos se empañaron.

¿K-kelly, te encuentras bien? Pregunto Gold con preocupación al notar que varias lágrimas estaban saliendo de los ojos de la rubia y poniendo rápidamente un poco de distancia entre los dos (2). ¿Kelly?

M-mi primer beso. Murmuró entre dientes la rubia sin poder mirar del todo a los ojos a Gold debido a lo apenada que estaba y rozando lentamente los dedos de su mano izquierda contra sus labios. N-nosotros nos besamos…

¿Huh?

E-ese fue mi primer beso. Informó tímidamente y con completa vergüenza Kelly quitándose sus empañados anteojos, secando sus lágrimas y luego mirando a los ojos a Gold.

Ohhh… P-pues, e-ese tambien fue mi primer beso. Confesó el de pueblo New Bark con una tierna sonrisa y sonrojándose con intensidad.

G-gracias, Gold…

¿Huh? ¿Gracias porque exactamente?

Por siempre estar a mi lado, apoyarme y animarme cuando me siento deprimida o triste. Manifestó Kelly al quitarse y posteriormente devolviéndole la gorra de la suerte a Gold. Tu siempre sabes cómo hacerme sentir mejor y sacarme una sonrisa…

Hahaha, ese es mi trabajo cómo tu novio.

¿Te parece si hacemos una pequeña promesa? Propuso Kelly con algo de nerviosismo, mientras limpiaba sus empañados anteojos y se los volvía a colocar.

¿U-una promesa?

Uh-huh…

De acuerdo. Aceptó sin dudarlo Gold mientras se colocaba su gorra de la suerte. ¿Qué quieres que prometamos con exactitud?

Prometamos que en un futuro ambos nos volveremos entrenadores pokémon y juntos recorreremos todo Johto y Kanto. Propuso Kelly extendiendo el dedo meñique de su mano derecha. ¿Si?

Esta bien. Me parece perfecto. Accedió Gold también extendiendo su dedo meñique, cruzandolo con el de Kelly y posteriormente volviendo besarla en sus labios. L-lo prometo.

* * *

 _ **Frente al Faro de Ciudad Olivine, 3:18 P.M**_

* * *

Tendras que esforzarte mucho más si quieres hacerle daño a alguno de mis pokémon con ese tipo de ataques tan débiles e imprecisos. Manifestó con completa tranquilidad Huey. Inténtalo de nuevo.

¿Q-que lo intente de nuevo? Repitió Crystal claramente confundida por lo dicho por el marinero.

Así es jovencita. Inténtalo de nuevo.

¿Quien demonios se cree este sujeto que es? Murmura en voz baja y con molestia Silver al notar las evidentes y claras intenciones de Huey. El está jugando con Crystal…

Ughh… B-bayleef Energy Ball (Energibola) contra Politoed. Flaaffy utiliza Cotton Spore (Espora Algodón).

Rápidamente y sin dudar por un segundo de las órdenes de Crystal, Bayleef género en un abrir y cerrar de ojos una moderada esfera de energía de color verde fosforescente la cual lanzó enérgicamente en dirección a Politoed, mientras que Flaaffy instantes después se coloco detrás de su compañera y posteriormente desprendio de su cuerpo una gran cantidad de pequeñas partículas de algodón eléctricamente cargadas, las cual se dirigieron contra los pokémon de Huey para intentar de esa forma reducir un poco su velocidad de ataque y también su velocidad de reacción a la hora de esquivar.

Hmph… Interesante. Poliwrath Scald ( Escaldar) nuevamente. Ordenó sin titubear y con evidente confianza el fornido marinero. Quiero que por favor neutralicen ambos ataques.

El pokémon de tipo agua asintió ante lo dicho por su entrenador y justo antes de que los ataques de los pokémon de Crystal pudieran acercarse más, Poliwrath disparó un potente chorro de agua caliente el cual con insultante facilidad, primero neutralizó el ataque de Bayleef y luego quemó en pleno aire todas y cada una de las partículas de algodón que había lanzado Flaaffy.

¿P-p-pero cómo? Preguntó Crystal con una expresión de desaliento y fastidio en su rostro. Se suponía que esos ataque en conjunto-...

No estuvo para nada mal lo que intentaste hacer. Acepto amablemente Huey al notar lo frustrada que se encontraba Crystal al ver que nuevamente los ataques de sus pokémon fueron fácilmente neutralizados. Se nota que tu y tus pokémon tienen cierta experiencia "teórica" en batalla. Al menos estas demostrando que no eres una novata cualquiera y no utilizas ataques aleatorios solo porque son super efectivos contra mis pokemon.

Es obvio que ella tiene mucha experiencia teórica. Se dijo mentalmente Silver en respuesta a lo dicho por Huey. Después de tanto tiempo de viajar con el idiota de Gold y la rubia psicótica, era de esperarse que Crystal aprendiera una que otra cosa sobre estrategias y batallas.

El utilizar Energy Ball cómo ataque principal y al mismo tiempo ordenarle a Flaaffy usar Cotton Spore para intentar limitar la velocidad de mis pokémon fue una buena elección ofensiva y defensiva a la vez. Admitió con cierto grado de admiración y complacencia el marinero. Estoy seguro de que contra cualquier otro oponente esa combinación te hubiera servido para poner la batalla a tu favor o incluso ganar, pero me temo que contra mi, ese tipo de estrategias y ataques no son suficientes.

Crystal podía sentir cómo un ardiente, turbulento y repulsivo sentimiento de frustración se empezaba a esparcir por todas sus entrañas cómo el fuego al consumir un viejo bosque. Ella estaba frustrada y se notaba a simple vista debido en gran parte a lo enrojecido que tenía su rostro y también a que ella inconscientemente gruñía cómo un Tyranitar hambriento.

Crystal, solo concentrate y no dejes que el te distraiga con sus palabras. Vociferó enérgicamente Silver con algo de preocupación. Solo respira profundo y-...

Creo que ahora es el momento perfecto para que veas por ti misma la diferencia de nivel que existe entre tu amiga la rubia y tu. Manifestó Huey mientras estiraba y hacía crujir varias de las articulaciones de su cuerpo. Es bastante obvio que tus pokémon y tu no tienen mucha práctica en combate, a pesar de la clara experiencia teórica que aparentemente tienen, asi que te enseñaré cómo se hace un ataque en conjunto de verdad.

¿C-cómo se hace un ataque en conjunto de verdad? Repitió lentamente y con nerviosismo Crystal. ¿Qué quieres decirme con-...?

Politoed y Poliwrath utilicen ambos Hydro Pump (Hidrobomba) ahora.

M-maldición. Baylee-...

Antes de que Crystal pudiera decir alguna palabra e inmediatamente después de escuchar a Huey, Politoed y Poliwrath rápidamente y en conjunto dispararon casi a la vez un gigantesco chorro de agua de alta presión el cual pasó a escasos centímetros de los distraídos pokémon de Crystal y se estrelló estrepitosa y violentamente contra la arena de la desierta playa que estaba frente al faro.

Tch… Falló a propósito. Manifestó en voz baja Silver frunciendo el ceño y mordiendo con molestia su labio inferior mientras volvía a posar su mirada en Huey. Maldito fanfarrón presumido…

Un estremecedor sentimiento de miedo, amargura e impotencia se hizo presente en Crystal luego de apreciar lo destructivos que podían ser los ataques de los pokémon de Huey en comparación a todo lo que ella había intentado hasta el momento con Bayleef y Flaaffy. La aspirante a profesora pokémon trago saliva y simplemente se dedicó a observar con impotencia, nerviosismo y desasosiego el gran cráter que dejó en la arena de la playa el ataque en conjunto de Politoed y Poliwrath.

¿Q-qué está sucediendo conmigo? Se Preguntó mentalmente Crystal sintiendo a la vez un abrumador frío en su espalda y también notando cómo su pulso aumentaba desproporcionadamente. ¿P-porque yo-...?

Supongo que ahora debes de entenderlo mejor, ¿verdad? Proclamó Huey en un tono un poco más serio al percatarse de que Crystal estaba temblando y se notaba que tenía más preguntas que respuestas para sí misma. Tu amiguita la rubia me venció fácilmente utilizando únicamente a su Xatu, así que creo que esto deja claro que aún no eres apta para tener una batalla a este nivel, pero en todo caso acepto el valor y las agallas que demostraste al insistir en querer batallar tu misma a pesar de no tener la suficiente experiencia práctica en batalla, así que cómo acto de buena voluntad, los dejare pas-...

Y-yo… M-me niego…

¿Huh?, ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? Pregunto Huey con extrañeza y levantando una de sus cejas ante el débil murmullo que produjo la chica. ¿Acaso dijiste que te negabas?

M-m-me niego rotundamente a que me dejes entrar al faro por lástima y sin antes haberte vencido cómo dictan las reglas. Reafirmó agresivamente y con extremo desagrado Crystal, mientras se deshacía de sus coletas y luego apretaba con furia sus puños hasta el punto de estremecerse. N-no necesito de tu compasión ni de tu lástima solo porque soy una novata.

C-creo que estas entendiendo mal las cosas. Manifestó rápida y nerviosamente el marinero cruzándose de brazos nuevamente. Lo que quise darte a entender era que-...

Y-yo se muy bien que Kelly es mejor entrenadora que yo en todos los sentidos, pero eso no significa que ella tenga más convicción y deseos que yo. Acepto con resignación Crystal con el rostro completamente enrojecido y mirando con fría determinación a Huey. ME REHÚSO A ESTAR DETRÁS DE ELLA POR MÁS TIEMPO. NO QUIERO SER MAS SU MALDITA SOMBRA Y ESTOY DISPUESTA A DEMOSTRARLO AQUÍ Y AHORA…

Tanto Silver cómo también Huey, Bayleef y Flaaffy observaron con extremo asombro a Crystal por un par de segundos luego de sus declaraciones. Ninguno de ellos se esperaba tal reacción por parte de una chica tan alegre, calmada y calculadora, pero en todo caso, sus pokémon sonrieron y asintieron con motivación. Ellos al igual que Crystal deseaban demostrar su valía en batalla y no aceptarían la lástima ni la condescendencia de Huey, por lo que ambos nuevamente se posicionaron frente a su entrenadora en espera de poder continuar batallando.

¿Estás realmente segura de esto? Preguntó claramente angustiado Silver e intentando hacer entrar en razón a su compañera. El ya había aceptado dejarnos pasar al faro y bien podríamos entrar a investigar sobre el paradero de-…

E-eso ya lo se Silver, pero me rehuso a que me dejen entrar de esta manera. Argumento Crystal visiblemente irritada. No me sentiría bien conmigo misma y mi orgullo jamás se repondría de algo cómo esto. Simplemente esto es algo que tengo que hacer a mi manera o de lo contrario-…

Tch… Has lo que quieras entonces. Exclamó Silver con una orgullosa sonrisa y rascándose la nuca. Solo termina rápido con este fanfarrón para poder continuar, ya que parece que empezara a llover pronto y no deseo pescar un resfriado por tu culpa.

Solo confia en mi. Propuso Crystal guiñandole uno de sus ojos a Silver. Se que de algún modo me las arreglare…

Hahahaha, definitivamente que eres más testaruda y tienes muchas más agallas de las que aparentas. Confesó Huey luego de escuchar a Crystal. Para un entrenador pokémon su orgullo es algo muy importante y me agrada mucho la actitud que estás tomando, así que continuemos con la batalla.

M-muchas gracias.

Sinceramente, deseo ver hasta qué punto puede llegar el vínculo que tienes con tus pokémon, así que te invito nuevamente a que nos ataquen con todo lo que tienes.

D-de acuerdo. Acepto Crystal asintiendo y exhalando rápidamente el aire de sus pulmones. Le demostrare todo de lo que podemos ser capaces.

Solo espero que ella esté consciente en lo que se está metiendo. Murmuró entre dientes el pelirrojo soltando un ahogado suspiro y encogiéndose de hombros. Si yo hubiese peleado en su lugar, ya hubiera vencido a ese fanfarrón hace varios minutos atrás con Ursaring o incluso con Sneasel…

Bayleef utiliza Razor Leaf (Hojas Navaja) ahora. Ordenó enérgicamente Crystal apuntando a Politoed y Poliwrath. Acaba con ellos.

¿Huh? ¿de nuevo intentando ese ataque? Pregunto Huey con algo de desilusión y molestia luego de observar cómo el pokémon de tipo hierba creaba frente a sí un sin fin de afiladas hojas. Supongo que no aprendiste la lección después de todo. Politoed quiero que utilices-...

Creeme que si aprendi la leccion. Exclamó agresivamente Crystal con una confiada sonrisa muy al estilo de Gold. Flaaffy es tu momento de brillar.

¿Huh?

Instantes después y muy para la sorpresa de todos, el pokémon de tipo eléctrico justo antes de que Bayleef disparada por completo su ataque, salto y posteriormente creó un brillante y cegador destello de luz el cual provocó que los pokémon del marinero se quedarán prácticamente inmóviles y se cubrieran instintivamente sus ojos.

¿P-pero qué demonios es esto? Preguntó con nerviosismo Huey mientras se cubría con sus brazos del brillante destello de luz, pero sin dejar de observar de reojo y con suma impotencia cómo sus pokémon recibían por completo el ataque lanzado por Bayleef. D-demonios…

Solo segui al pie de la letra su consejo. Informó Crystal cuando finalmente Flaaffy dejó de brillar y pudo apreciar cómo lo pokémon de Huey aún estaban de pie a pesar de haber recibido la totalidad del ataque de Bayleef. Utilice un ataque combinado tal cómo me demostraste.

Hmph… nada mal. Acepto Huey de mala gana al observar lo lastimados que estaban sus pokémon. Fue bastante inteligente el limitar la visibilidad con ese destello de luz para asegurar que tu primer ataque diera en el blanco, pero me temo que Politoed y Poliwrath son más resistentes de lo que aparentan y te aseguro que ellos aún pueden continuar peleando.

Ella está imitando el mismo estilo de batalla de Gold cuando utiliza a Typhlosion. Teorizo mentalmente y con asombro Silver. Ese idiota por lo general siempre utiliza Smokescreen (Pantalla de humo) para confundir y tomar desprevenidos a sus oponentes y ella logró recrear el mismo efecto utilizando Flash (Destello) para cubrir el ataque de Bayleef y así sorprender a los pokémon de Huey…

Bueno, ya que finalmente lograste atacar a mis pokemon de manera correcta, solo me queda dejarme de juegos, tomarte en serio y atacarte cómo se debe. Manifestó el marinero calmadamente y volviendo a sonreír con confianza. Me alegra mucho que pudieras crear una estrategia tan creativa en tan corto periodo de tiempo, pero me temo que le pondré fin a esta batalla. Poliwrath y Politoed utilicen Hydro Pump (Hydro Bomba).

Posterior a la orden de su entrenador, ambos pokémon de tipo agua dispararon nuevamente y a la vez un gigantesco chorro de agua de alta presión en dirección a los pokémon de Crystal.

Bayleef y Flaaffy ambos utilicen Light Screen (Pantalla de Luz) para protegerse. Ordenó rápidamente la aspirante a profesora al saber a la perfección que sus pokémon no podrían esquivar el ataque. Intenten resistir a cómo dé lugar el impacto.

Milésimas de segundo antes de que el ataque combinado de los pokémon de Huey lograra impactar, Bayleef y Flaaffy crearon cada uno en frente de sí dos (2) pantallas de luz de considerable grosor las cuales a duras penas pudieron contener la Hidrobomba, pero muy para el desagrado de Crystal, el ataque combinado de Politoed y Poliwrath pocos segundos después rompió ambas pantallas de luz con facilidad y posteriormente golpeó de manera directa a Bayleef y a Flaaffy.

Crystal al ver a sus malheridos pokémon en el pavimento cómo resultado del ataque de los pokémon de Huey, soltó un ahogado grito de desesperación y justo cuando se disponía a correr en dirección a ellos, tanto Flaaffy cómo también Bayleef empiezan repentinamente a incorporarse, brillar y a cambiar de forma, cosa que provocó que Crystal se detuviera en seco y observara atónita lo que ocurría a escasos metro de su posición.

Ohhh… Con que están evolucionando. Manifestó con asombro Huey. Esto se pondrá realmente interesante.

Instintivamente y por acto reflejo, Crystal sacó de su bolso su pokédex y lo apuntó en dirección a sus nuevos pokémon, muy a pesar de ya saber prácticamente de memoria toda la información acerca de las líneas evolutivas de todos sus pokémon.

 _ **Meganium:**_ _La fragancia de la flor de Meganium aplaca y suaviza los ánimos. Al luchar, este Pokémon libera mayor cantidad de esencia para disminuir el ánimo de combate de su oponente._

 _ **Ampharos:**_ _Ampharos desprende tanta luz que es posible verle hasta desde el espacio. Antes, la gente usaba su luz como sistema de comunicación para enviarse señales en los tiempos antiguos._

¿U-ustedes evolucionaron por mi? Preguntó Crystal con una mezcla de asombro y angustia casi palpable al guardar su pokédex. ¿Evolucionaron porque desean probar que podemos superar a Kelly, verdad?

Meganium y Ampharos ambos sonrieron cálidamente a pesar de estar bastante cansados y lastimados, luego asintieron y posteriormente volvieron a posicionarse frente a su entrenadora con evidentes deseos de continuar batallando.

Tch… Esta chica y sus pokémon definitivamente que no saben cuándo rendirse. Murmuró el pelirrojo sonriendo ampliamente, cruzándose de brazos y mirando con nostalgia el grisáceo y nublado cielo que rodeaba por completo toda la ciudad. Pero supongo que esa es una buena cualidad en personas curiosas cómo ella…

Aun estas a tiempo para que detengamos esta batalla. Recalcó amablemente Huey. Podemos detener la batalla ahora mismo para que puedas entrar al faro y-...

De ninguna manera. Exclamó enérgicamente Crystal. Aprecio mucho la oferta, pero mis pokémon y yo estamos completamente decididos en derrotarlo y dejar de una vez por todas de estar bajo la sombra de Kelly.

Hahaha, supuse que dirías algo así. Confesó un tanto decepcionado el marinero encogiéndose de hombros y suspirando. Pero cómo desees entonces, Poliwrath Scald (Escaldar) contra Ampharos y tu Politoed utiliza Ice Beam (Rayo de Hielo) para acabar con Meganium.

Ampharos neutraliza el ataque de Poliwrath con ThunderBolt (Atactrueno) y tu Meganium, esquiva ese rayo de hielo.

El pokémon de tipo eléctrico, siguiendo al pie de la letra lo ordenado por Crystal, neutralizó sin esfuerzo el potente ataque de Poliwrath con una feroz descarga eléctrica, mientras que Meganium con relativa facilidad pudo esquivar todos los intentos de Politoed por darle.

El poder de ataque y la velocidad de reacción de los pokémon de Crystal se incrementó notablemente ahora que evolucionaron. Se dijo a sí mismo Silver luego de observar cómo Ampharos pudo contrarrestar a Poliwrath y Meganium pudo esquivar el rayo de hielo lanzado por Politoed. Quizás Crystal si pueda ganar después de todo si juega sus cartas adecuadamente…

Hmph… Nada mal. Acepto con evidente impaciencia Huey. Para nada mal, pero solo esquivando y neutralizando los ataques de mis pokémon no podrás ganar. En algún momento deberás de tomar la ofensiva.

En eso tienes toda la razón. Acepto tranquilamente Crystal fijando su mirada en el faro, luego en el grisáceo cielo y finalmente sintiendo cómo una que otra gota de lluvia caía sobre su cuerpo. Yo se muy bien que no llegare a ningun lado de esa manera, así que pretendo acabar esta batalla de un vez por todas en el próximo ataque.

¿Que acabarás esta batalla en el próximo ataque? Repitió con curiosidad y un tanto ofendido Huey. ¿Y cómo pretendes hacer algo así? Por favor iluminanos…

Pues obviamente terminare esto con uno de los ataques más fuerte de los pokémon de tipo hierba. Informó Crystal con una confiada sonrisa, mientras ahora observaba de reojo a Meganium.

¿Uno de los ataques más poderosos de los tipo hierba? Volvió a repetir Huey levantando una de sus cejas.

Así cómo escuchaste. Aseguró Crystal sin perder la sonrisa y sin titubear. Ganaré esta batalla utilizando Solar Beam (Rayo Solar)

¿S-SOLARBEAM? Repitieron a la vez y con extrema sorpresa Silver y Huey.

¿A-acaso estas ciega o demente? Preguntó Silver con desesperación y apuntando al cielo. ¿A-acaso no ves que está completamente nublado y practicamente ya esta lloviendo? Utilizar ese ataque tomaría el doble de tiempo para cargar e incluso si lo consiguieras, estoy seguro de que su potencia sería extremadamente débil e ineficaz como para derrotar a Politoed y Poliwrath con la cantidad tan limitada de luz solar que podrías recolectar.

Concuerdo completamente con el pelirrojo. Confesó Huey frunciendo el ceño y mirando con total incertidumbre a Crystal. Enserio me agradan tus agallas, pero es imposible que puedas-...

Es ahí en donde ambos se equivocan. Aseveró insistentemente Crystal mientras exhalaba todo el aire de sus pulmones y cerraba sus azules ojos. Yo les demostrare que nada es imposible para mis pokémon. Ampharos quiero que utilices Flash (Destello) a toda potencia.

¿Huh?

Ampharos inmediatamente y sin perder tiempo, volvió a crear un brillante y cegador destello de luz el cual sorprendió a todos los presentes y provocó que todos salvo Poliwrath y Politoed, quienes adoptaron una posición defensiva en espera de un posible ataque de Meganium, volvieran instintivamente a cubrirse sus ojos.

D-demonios… ¿A-acaso lo de atacar con el rayo solar era un engaño para distraernos? Preguntó con exasperación Huey mientras volvía a colocar sus brazos cerca de sus ojos para cubrirse del intenso destello de luz. Politoed y Poliwrath manténganse juntos y estén atentos…

Instantes después y cuando finalmente el destello de luz que creo Ampharos empezó a perder intensidad, tanto Huey cómo Silver, Poliwrath y Politoed notaron que solo el pokémon de tipo eléctrico estaba frente a Crystal y que Meganium había saltado y estaba actualmente en pleno aire.

¿P-pero que rayos? Exclamó con nerviosismo Huey dando un par de pasos hacia atrás y mirando con desconcierto tanto a Crystal cómo a sus pokémon. ¿C-cuando fue que-...?

A-ahora lo entiendo todo. Manifestó claramente sorprendido Silver y prácticamente con la boca abierta al darse de lo que había hecho Crystal. E-esa chica es una maldita genio… ¿C-cómo no pude darme cuenta antes de lo que estaba haciendo? Era tan obvio.

Meganium acaba con ellos. Gritó enérgicamente Crystal apuntando a Huey y sus pokemon. SOLAR BEAM (Rayo Solar) a toda potencia.

El pokémon de tipo planta inesperadamente y aun en pleno aire, genero enfrente de sí y luego lanzó un gigantesco rayo de energía condensada de color amarillo anaranjado, la cual al tomar por sorpresa a todos, pudo sin muchos problemas conectar directamente en los atónitos pokémon de Huey, venciendolos en el proceso y dejando en estado de shock al fornido marinero, quien aún no lograban procesar o aceptar lo que acababan de presenciar.

¿Y-yo perdí? ¿e-enserio perdi? Se preguntó tímida y retóricamente Huey, mientras miraba con asombro, desilusión y decepción a sus pokémon. ¿C-cómo rayos es que-...?

La clave de todo esto fue Ampharos. Respondio rapidamente Crystal con algo de vergüenza al ver lo confundido que estaba Huey, mientras se acercaba a sus pokémon y los abrazaba con alegría por el esfuerzo realizado.

¿L-la clave fue Ampharos? Repitió el marinero aun con mas preguntas que respuestas. ¿A qué te refieres? N-no entiendo…

Tch… Ella utilizó Flash (Destello) cómo sustituto de la energía solar necesaria para poder cargar el rayo solar de Meganium. Manifestó Silver soltando un largo y sonoro suspiro y luego sonriendo con orgullo debido a la sorprendente victoria de su compañera. ¿O me equivoco?

Hehehe, a-asi es. Afirmó finalmente Crystal asintiendo, regresando a Ampharos y a Meganium a sus respectivas pokebolas, luego dejándose caer al frío y mojado pavimento, cerrando sus ojos y finalmente dedicándose a sentir cómo las gotas de lluvia que caían, acariciaban lentamente su piel y mojaban su ropa.

Sinceramente me cuesta demasiado trabajo el aceptar todo lo que ocurrió aquí. Confesó con amargura Huey, mientras regresaba a sus agotados pokémon a sus pokebolas. Pero en todo caso, acepto tu victoria y te mereces todo mi respeto por haber ideado un plan tan elaborado y preciso en tan corto periodo de tiempo, a pesar de ser prácticamente una novata. Definitivamente que eres una prodigio y disfrute mucho de esta batalla aunque perdiera.

L-lo mismo digo. Manifestó nerviosamente Crystal aun sin poder creer del todo que ganó, mientras volvía a abrir sus ojos, se levantaba del mojado suelo y finalmente sonreía cálidamente en dirección a Huey. Ahora solo nos queda entrar al faro e investigar sobre el paradero de Kelly…

Ohhh… Antes de que entren al faro, hay algo que deseo que tengas. Informó Huey al acercarse a Crystal y sacando de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña y brillante piedra circular de color amarillo, la cual desprendía un curioso brillo de color arcoiris.

Esa una megapiedra, ¿cierto? Preguntó con curiosidad Silver.

Así es. Afirmó tranquilamente el marinero. Más específicamente es una "Ampharosita" y la encontré hace un par de meses atrás durante uno de mis viajes a la región de Kalos.

¿A-ampharosita? Repitió un tanto confundida y con asombro Crystal, pero sin despegar sus ojos de la brillante piedra. ¿P-pero porque desea darmela? N-no entiendo…

Hahaha, para ser una chica tan inteligente y capaz de crear una estrategia tan compleja para vencerme en tan poco tiempo, veo que aun eres bastante ingenua e inocente. Exclamó asertivamente el marinero tomando la mano de Crystal y colocando en ella la megapiedra. Te la estoy obsequiando principalmente porqué diferencia de mi, tu si tienes un Ampharos y también porque tengo la ligera impresión de que le encontraras mucha mas utilidad en un futuro que yo…

Y-yo… ehhh… M-muchas gracias. Manifestó con algo de vergüenza Crystal al guardar la pequeña y brillante roca en su bolso y haciendo una torpe reverencia ante Huey. Aprecio mucho todo esto…

¿Entonces ahora sí ya podemos entrar al faro? Preguntó Silver con algo impaciencia debido a la lluvia.

Es correcto. Afirma el fornido marinero señalando con su mano derecha a la enorme puerta metálica que conducía al interior del faro. Si fueran tan amables de seguirme, con gusto les podría dar un pequeño tour y también podría ayudarles a conseguir información sobre a dónde pudo haber ido su amiga.

Crystal asintió ante lo dicho por Huey y se apresuró a caminar hacia la metálica puerta, pero en ese preciso momento y justo antes de que ella entrara al interior del faro, un molesto pitido comenzó a salir de uno de los bolsillos del pelirrojo. Silver al percatarse de esto, inmediatamente sacó su pokegear y observó cómo la pequeña pantalla del artefacto electrónico se iluminaba.

¿Es Gold el que está llamando? Pregunto Crystal volteando para mirar a su compañero.

No, solo es Zuki. Corrigió el pelirrojo antes de contestar la llamada y al colocar el pokegear sobre su oreja izquierda.

¿Huh? ¿Zuki? Repitió Crystal con extrañeza y cruzándose de brazos. ¿Acaso habrá sucedido algo?

¿Qué es lo que deseas? Preguntó agresivamente Silver inmediatamente al contestar la llamada. Espero que-... ¿Huhhhh? O-oye calmate un poco que no estoy entendiendo nada de lo que dices… ¿Q-q-que? Ughh, d-de acuerdo, iremos de inmediato…

¿Q-qué sucedió? Preguntó Crystal con preocupación al notar cómo el semblante de Silver cambió súbitamente debido a la inesperada llamada de Zuki. ¿A-acaso-...?

Te explicare en el camino. Aseguró el pelirrojo con cara de pocos amigos, acercándose a Crystal, tomándola de la mano y alejándose rápidamente del faro, muy para el desconcierto de Huey. Pero aparentemente ellos se encontraron con Kelly y-...

¿Q-Q-QUE?

* * *

 _ **Frente al Gimnasio de Ciudad Olivine, 3:26 P.M**_

* * *

I-imposible. Manifestó Zuki boquiabierta y sin darle crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. ¿K-kelly…?

¿No me digas que esa es la chica a quienes ustedes están buscando? Pregunto rápidamente Green al notar el drástico cambio en los rostros de Gold y Zuki.

S-si. Afirma aun sin poder creerlo la menor de las chicas kimono. A-asi es…

¿K-kelly? Exclamó ahora Gold dando torpemente un par de pasos en dirección a dónde estaba la rubia junto con Blue, prácticamente con el corazón en la garganta y dudando seriamente de si la chica que estaba a escasos metros de él era real o si era una sucia jugarreta de su desesperada mente. D-dime… ¿E-enserio eres tu o acaso estoy alucinando?

La rubia al ver y escuchar a Gold, colocó su mano derecha sobre su boca, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y no pudo evitar que salieran un par de tristes lágrimas de sus ojos, muy para el asombro de todos los presentes en el lugar. Ella sintió en su interior un inesperado torbellino de emociones recorrer cada rincón de su ser y lo que menos ella esperaba en ese preciso momento era volver a ver a su amado Gold, al menos no por el momento y precisamente en ese lugar.

G-gold… Y-yo-…

G-gracias a Arceus estas sana y salva. Manifestó Gold abalanzándose contra Kelly, abrazándola con extrema dulzura y finalmente dejando que fluyeran todas las lágrimas y sentimientos que estuvieron dentro de sí desde lo ocurrido en la Torre Quemada de Ciudad Ecruteak. P-p-por fin te encontré…

* * *

 _—Aún no eres lo suficientemente fuerte, Kelly. Solo alejate de el—._

* * *

Kelly estaba tan fría y rígida cómo una estatua. Ella apenas si podía recordar cómo respirar y su cerebro no lograba procesar del todo cómo es que Gold pudo rastrearla hasta Ciudad Olivine tan rápido, pero en todo caso, el poder volver a sentir la tibia respiración de su amado chocar con suavidad contra su cuello y la refrescante brisa que estaba trayendo consigo la inminente lluvia, la hizo ruborizarse y por primera vez y desde lo sucedido en Ciudad Ecruteak, Kelly volvió a experimentar lo que era la calidez de un abrazo.

P-perdóname por no darme cuenta antes por todo lo que estabas pasando. Manifestó tristemente y aun con lagrimas en los ojos el de Pueblo New Bark. Perdoname por ser un completo idiota y por no entenderte. L-lo siento tanto…

¿Q-que yo te perdoné… a ti? Repitió lentamente la rubia, visiblemente confundida y en el proceso separándose de Gold hasta el punto de casi chocar contra Blue, quien se dedicó simplemente mirando con curiosidad lo que sucedía frente a ella. P-pero si yo fui la que-...

* * *

 _—El está aceptando la culpa que tu deberia de tomar por tus acciones. No eres digna de un chico tan maravilloso cómo el. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte—._

* * *

Lamento mucho el tener que interrumpir este "tierno" momento. Informó tajantemente Blue, mientras recorría de arriba a abajo con sus ojos al chico que había abrazado a Kelly. Pero que se supone es lo que-...

E-el es el chico del que te hable en la Battle Frontier. Confesó rápidamente y con el rostro completamente enrojecido Kelly. Su nombre es Gold, el es de Pueblo New Bark y-...

E-espera un momento, ¿a-acaso dijiste que su nombre es Gold y es de Pueblo New Bark? Pregunto Blue notablemente confundida y volteando para ver a Green en busca de respuestas. ¿Acaso ese no era el nombre del chico que estuvo junto con nosotros, Red y los profesores en la liga pokémon?

Tch… Por desgracia asi es. Afirmó de mala gana Green cruzándose de brazos y mirando con algo de desprecio a Gold. Ese es el mismo insolente chico de hace dos (2) años atras…

POR EL BENDITO AMOR DE ARCEUS ¿Cómo no note antes que eras tu? Incluso aun usas la vieja gorra que te regaló Red. Exclamó Blue con completo asombro y prácticamente boquiabierta. Pero qué pequeño es el mundo.

L-lo mismo digo. Manifestó Gold un tanto avergonzado, pero sin despegar sus dorados ojos del sonrojado rostro de la rubia. Jamas me imagine encontrarme contigo junto a Kelly en este preciso lugar.

Esto explica porque nunca mencionaste el nombre del chico con el que viajabas durante tu historia. Susurro Blue al acercarse a una de las orejas de Kelly. Tu muy bien sabías que el y yo nos conocimos hace dos (2) años atras…

Uhh… A-algo así…

* * *

 _—El jamas llegara a perdonarte por lo que hiciste. Solo corre y aléjate de él antes de que vuelvas a lastimarlo. Aun estas a tiempo—._

* * *

Este definitivamente que es un dia lleno de muchas sorpresas. Comentó con una enorme sonrisa Chuck luego de ver y escuchar lo que sucedía a escasos metros de él.

Ni que lo digas. Respondió Zuki soltando un sonoro suspiro de alivio. Ni que lo digas…

La última vez que te vi eras mucho más pequeño. Manifestó alegremente Blue colocando su mano derecha a la altura de sus hombros. Pero ahora eres tan alto cómo-...

El sigue y seguirá siendo un enano insolente que no conoce su lugar. Intervino rápidamente Green mientras peinaba de manera exagerada su cabello. Eso no ha cambiado.

Uhhhh… ¿No les parecería mejor si entramos todos al gimnasio? Propuso Jasmine antes de que Gold pudiera responder a Green y al notar cómo varias gotas de lluvia empezaban súbitamente a caer del nublado cielo.

Esa es una magnífica idea. Acepto Gold con una sonrisa y de paso tomando de la mano a Kelly. Entrem-...

* * *

 _—¿Que esperas? Lárgate de una vez, Kelly. Tu no mereces estar a su lado. Tu no mereces ser feliz luego de haberlo lastimado y abandonado—._

* * *

Y-YA CALLATEEEEE. Grito enérgica y desesperadamente Kelly, soltandose agresivamente de la mano de Gold y dejándose caer de rodillas al pavimento. S-solo cállate y déjame en paz… P-porfavor…

Todos los presentes incluido Gold, fueron tomados por sorpresa y se estremecieron debido al inesperado grito por parte de la rubia. Tanto los líderes de gimnasio, cómo Blue, Green y Zuki miraron alarmados y con algo de temor a Kelly, mientras que de un momento a otro y en solo cuestión de segundos, la lluvia y la fría brisa incrementaron exponencialmente su intensidad.

¿Q-qué te sucede? Preguntó nerviosamente y con el corazón casi en la garganta Gold al presenciar el cambio tan súbito que experimentó Kelly. ¿Acaso yo hice algo que-...?

Y-yo… l-lo siento mucho. Murmuró débilmente Kelly llevándose las manos a la boca y con las pupilas completamente dilatadas y llenas de lágrimas. Y-yo… N-no puedo…

¿Huh?

Sin previo aviso y en un solo y rápido movimiento, Kelly se incorporó del suelo, luego derribo de un empujón a Gold, posteriormente se alejó del gimnasio y finalmente al darse cuenta de todo lo que había hecho, ella se echó a correr en dirección al centro de la ciudad, muy a pesar de la intensa lluvia.


	46. Caleidoscopio de emociones

_**Frente al Gimnasio de Ciudad Olivine, 3:31 P.M**_

* * *

Uhhhh… ¿No les parecería mejor si entramos todos al gimnasio? Propuso Jasmine antes de que Gold pudiera responder a Green y al notar cómo varias gotas de lluvia empezaban súbitamente a caer del nublado cielo.

Esa es una magnífica idea. Acepto Gold con una sonrisa y de paso tomando de la mano a Kelly. Entrem-...

* * *

— _¿Que esperas? Lárgate de una vez, Kelly. Tu no mereces estar a su lado. Tu no mereces ser feliz luego de haberlo lastimado y abandonado._ — _._

* * *

Y-YA CALLATEEEEE. Grito enérgica y desesperadamente Kelly, soltandose agresivamente de la mano de Gold y dejándose caer de rodillas al pavimento. S-solo cállate y déjame en paz… P-porfavor…

Todos los presentes incluido Gold, fueron tomados por sorpresa y se estremecieron debido al inesperado grito por parte de la rubia. Tanto los líderes de gimnasio, cómo Blue, Green y Zuki miraron alarmados y con algo de temor a Kelly, mientras que de un momento a otro y en solo cuestión de segundos, la lluvia y la fría brisa incrementaron exponencialmente su intensidad.

¿Q-qué te sucede? Preguntó nerviosamente y con el corazón casi en la garganta Gold al presenciar el cambio tan súbito que experimentó Kelly. ¿Acaso yo hice algo que-...?

Y-yo… l-lo siento mucho. Murmuró débilmente Kelly llevándose las manos a la boca y con las pupilas completamente dilatadas y llenas de lágrimas. Y-yo… N-no puedo…

¿Huh?

Sin previo aviso y en un solo y rápido movimiento, Kelly se incorporó del suelo, luego derribo de un empujón a Gold, posteriormente se alejó del gimnasio y finalmente al darse cuenta de todo lo que había hecho, ella se echó a correr en dirección al centro de la ciudad, muy a pesar de la intensa lluvia.

¿Pero qué rayos le sucede a esa idiota? Preguntó inmediatamente y con cara de pocos amigos Zuki al acercarse y posteriormente ayudar a levantarse del ahora mojado suelo a Gold, quien estaba prácticamente en estado de shock y se dedicó tristemente a observar con desasosiego y dolor cómo poco a poco la pequeña rubia se iba alejando del gimnasio hasta perderse de vista al haber corrido en dirección al centro de la ciudad. Después de todo lo que pasamos para venir hasta aquí… ¿Quien ella se cree que es cómo para actuar de esa manera?

Uhhhh… ¿Exactamente cuál es el problema de esa chica? Pregunta ahora Green un tanto desconcertado y mirando a todos los presentes en busca de alguna respuesta, pero no sin antes sentir un incómodo sentimiento de lástima y condescendencia para con el entrenador de Pueblo New Bark. ¿Quien la lastimo tanto?

No tengo la menor idea. Vociferó enérgicamente Chuck, mientras negaba, se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño. Pero sea lo que sea que le pase, debe de ser algo bastante grave cómo para que actúe de esa manera tan errática.

¿A-acaso hice algo malo o la ofendí de algún modo? Preguntó Jasmine con nerviosismo y sintiéndose ligeramente culpable por lo sucedido al ver lo afectado que estaba Gold. ¿Acaso no debió de sugerir qué-...?

Descuida, Jasmine, nada de lo que ocurrio es culpa de alguno de ustedes, pero si confieso que esta es una larga y complicada historia qué tendría que contarles más tarde. Manifestó instantáneamente Blue soltando un largo suspiro y dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda a la tímida líder de gimnasio para calmarla un poco. Por ahora sugiero que-...

Y-YO DEBO IR POR ELLA. Anuncio frenética y desesperadamente Gold al finalmente volver en sí y posteriormente y de manera rápida, alejarse de todos los presentes al echarse a correr a toda velocidad para perseguir a la rubia. N-NO PUEDO PERMITIRME PERDERLA. NO DE NUEVO...

O-oye… Go-gold, espera por mi. Ordenó Zuki al ver cómo su primo se alejaba repentinamente y se iba adentrando al centro de la ciudad a pesar de la incesante y fría lluvia, pero justo antes de que ella pudiera unirse a su primo para darle persecución a Kelly, Blue inesperadamente la toma por un de sus brazos y la detuvo en seco muy para el asombro de todos.

¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO? Preguntó agresivamente Zuki al ver con impotencia cómo Gold ya la había dejado atrás por completo y se perdía de vista. Y-yo debo de-...

Solo dejalo ir. Ordenó tajantemente y con completa seriedad Blue al soltar el brazo de Zuki. Sus problemas no te conciernen, así que mejor entremos al gimnasio y-...

¿Q-qué sus problemas no me conciernen? Repitió Zuki con extrema molestia y mirando con incredulidad y desprecio a la de Pueblo Paleta. ¿Quien mierda piensas que eres cómo para decidir eso? POR SI NO LO SABES, YO SOY LA PRIMA DE GOLD Y TU NI SIQUIERA-...

¿Yo ni siquiera qué? Preguntó retóricamente Blue tratando de no perder la calma y colocando sus manos en su cintura de manera algo desafiante. Si piensas que no se lo que sucedió entre ellos, entonces déjame decirte que estas terriblemente equivocada.

¿Huh?

Kelly me habló con lujo de detalles sobre todo lo que ocurrió entre ellos. Confesó finalmente Blue con visible tristeza y dejando caer su mirada. Desde cómo inició su viaje hasta lo que sucedió en Ciudad Ecruteak...

¿ENTONCES SI SABES LO QUÉ SUCEDIÓ, PORQUE EVITAS QUE LOS SIGA? Preguntó con frustración y de un grito Zuki, mientras apretaba sus puños y fulminaba con su mirada a la de pueblo Paleta. Esa maldita rubia lo lastimo cuando el intento razonar con ella y-...

Eso ya lo se, pero solo ponte en su lugar por un minuto. Argumento Blue rápidamente y sin titubear. ¿Enserio crees que Gold se sentiria bien o estaría de acuerdo en que intervengas en esto?

Y-y-yo se perfectamente que Gold no estaría de acuerdo, pero tampoco puedo dejarlo ir solo a buscar a esa rubia psicótica. Anuncio la menor de las chicas kimono posterior a lo dicho por Blue y luego dándole la espalda para disponerse a correr en dirección al centro de la ciudad cómo lo habían hecho Gold y Kelly escasos segundos atrás. Lo siento mucho, pero ya perdí demasiado tiempo aquí y no pienso cambiar de opinión.

Solo dejala ir con el enano fanfarrón. Propuso Green con cara de pocos amigos y claramente hastiado de la situación. Dejala qué-...

Ughhh… No me dejas más opciones. Murmuro de mala gana Blue, ignorando por completo a Green, luego soltando otro largo suspiro y sacando de su bolso sin pensarlo dos (2) veces una pokebola, para finalmente arrojarla en dirección a Zuki, cosa que provocó que Green, Chuck e inclusive Jasmine la miraran con una mezcla de extrañeza y asombro. No deseaba tener que llegar a esto. Blastoise yo te elijo.

Justo antes de que Zuki pudiera alejarse por completo del gimnasio y muy para su asombro y desdicha, la pokebola que arrojó Blue cayó frente a ella y de esta apareció un enorme pokémon de color azul oscuro, quien poseía dos (2) enormes cañones los cuales salían de su caparazón de color marrón.

¿P-pero qué demonios-...? Exclamó Zuki al ver cómo el pokémon de tipo agua ahora bloqueaba su paso y luego volteando para ver a Blue en busca de respuestas. DÉJAME IRME. N-NO TENGO TIEMPO QUÉ PERDER.

O-oye, ¿Pero qué rayos piensas qué haces? Preguntó Green con bastante molestia ante las confusas miradas de los líderes de gimnasio y Zuki luego de la aparición de Blastoise. Solo deja que la chica se marche…

No puedo hacer eso, Green. Lo lamento…

¿Por qué no? Preguntaron al unísono Jasmine y Green.

Porque debo de evitar a toda costa que ella intervenga y posiblemente cometa un error irreversible que podría influenciar o arruinar el futuro de esos dos (2) para siempre.

¿Qué yo podría influenciar o arruinar el futuro de Gold y Kelly? Repitió Zuki con desconcierto, desesperacion y frustracion, pero sin despegar sus ojos de la de Pueblo Paleta. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

¿P-pero porque tienes que llegar a estos extremos? Pregunto Green al acercarse un poco a dónde estaba Blue y con evidente impaciencia debido a la complicada situación y también por la incesante lluvia. N-no lo entiendo…

¿Recuerdas cuando me separe de Red y de ti para intentar acabar con Giovanni, pero al final termine siendo capturara y manipulada por el Equipo Rocket?

Tch… Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Admitió el de Pueblo Paleta cambiando por completo el semblante de su rostro y frunciendo el ceño. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con-...?

Esa chica… Kelly, ella me recuerda mucho a mi y no deseo que cometa los mismos errores que yo. ¿Acaso no notaron lo perturbada y rota que ella estaba? ¿No notaron cómo miro a Gold?

E-espera un momento. Propuso Zuki enérgicamente y dando un par de pasos para acercarse nuevamente al gimnasio. ¿Acaso dijiste que fuiste manipulada por el Equipo Rocket?

Eso no viene al caso ahora. Exclamó Blue tratando de restar importancia a la pregunta de Zuki, pero no sin antes demostrar en su mirada gran tristeza y dolor. Lo que importa en este momento es que esa pobre chica se está dejando arrastrar por sus miedos, odio y resentimiento. Tomando en cuento todo lo que ella me contó en la Battle Frontier, pienso que la única manera posible por el momento para que ella pueda entrar en razón y dejar de una vez por todas ese tortuoso camino que desea recorrer, es que ella hable con Gold y resuelvan sus diferencias…

Zuki luego de escuchar lo dicho por Blue, apretó sus puños, bajo su mirada y se quedó en perfecto silencio simplemente observándola con resentimiento. Ella muy bien sabía que la de Pueblo Paleta tenía algo de razón en lo que decía, pero simplemente no deseaba aceptarlo de buenas a primeras.

Jovencita, se que quizás este no sea el método más ortodoxo del mundo, pero estoy de acuerdo con lo que propuso Blue. Vociferó ahora Chuck, rompiendo el incomodo silencio y tratando de apaciguar de una vez por todas la situación. Esa chica tarde o temprano debe de afrontar sus problemas y creo que la mejor manera de hacerlo es dejar que ella hable de frente y a solas con Gold.

Tch… A mi en lo personal me da igual todo este embrollo. Anuncio Green dándole la espalda a todos y cruzándose de brazos. Pero si pude notar que existe algo raro entre ella y el enano insolente, así que si tuviera que opinar, diría que lo mejor es que hablen cara a cara para evitar alguna futura tragedia o de lo contraria ambos se arrepentirán por el resto de sus vidas.

Y-yo coincido con Blue y con Green. Comentó ahora Jasmine dando un par de tímidos pasos al frente. E-este tipo de problemas se resuelven hablando y creo que lo mejor es que ellos conversen a solas y sin interrupciones. Si tu fueras con Gold en este momento, sólo lograrás empeorar las cosas...

UHHHHHGGGG…. E-esta bien, esta bien. Ustedes ganan. Aceptó a regañadientes Zuki de un grito, mientras se encogía de hombros y sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos su pokegear. ¿Al menos me dejaran llamar a mis otros compañeros de viaje para informarles de lo sucedido?

Por supuesto. Accedió Blue asintiendo, luego regresando a Blastoise a su pokebola y posteriormente sonriendo de manera triunfal. Ya verás cómo todo se resolverá y Gold regresara sano y salvo con Kelly.

Por el bien de todos ustedes, eso espero. Murmuró Zuki nuevamente fulminando con la mirada a la de Pueblo Paleta y colocando su pokegear en su oreja derecha para llamar a Silver e informarle de todo lo ocurrido.

* * *

 _ **Un Años atrás, Residencia de la Familia Tsubasa**_ _ **, Pueblo New Bark, 4:01 P.M**_

* * *

Vamos Red, acaba con el. Exclamó enérgicamente un exaltado y joven prospecto a entrenador Pokémon llamado Gold, quien estaba cómodamente sentado en el suelo de su habitación, mientras observaba atentamente a la brillante pantalla del enorme televisor que estaba colocado estratégicamente en la pared frente a su cama y a la vez aumentaba al máximo la potencia del aire acondicionado con un pequeño control remoto de color blanco. No te rindas y derrotalo.

Ese día las sencillas y rústicas calles del pueblo más pequeño y pacífico de la Región Johto estaban prácticamente vacías, debido en gran parte a una poco placentera oleada de calor que atacó sin piedad el lugar, pero también debido a que en la televisión transmitirán en vivo y a todo color la anticipada batalla de exhibición del nuevo campeón de la región Hoenn contra Red, para de esta forma conmemorar el primer aniversario de apertura de la Battle Frontier de esa misma región.

¿Viste eso, Kelly? Pregunto rápidamente y con emoción Gold volteandose para observar a la pálida rubia, quien estaba sentada encima de su cama y vestía con una sencilla blusa sin mangas de color blanco, una pequeña falda de color negro y en su cabello tenía puesto un hermoso listón de color rojo el cual mantenía amarrada su rubia cabellera en una perfecta cola de caballo. ¿Te fijaste en cómo Pikachu utilizó Grass Knot (Hoja lazo) y luego Iron Tail (Cola de Hierro) para derrotar al Armaldo de Steven?

Pero muy a pesar de la pregunta de Gold, Kelly permaneció en perfecto silencio ignorándolo por completo y sus ojos estaban fijamente puestos en observar la batalla de Red.

Uhhh, ¿Kelly, estas ahi? Pregunto con algo de curiosidad y preocupación Gold, mientras levantaba su brazo derecho, lo acercaba al rostro de la rubia y luego lo movía de izquierda a derecha rítmicamente cómo un metrónomo. Tierra llamando a Kelly… ¿Hola?

Milésimas de segundo después y cómo si fuera un acto reflejo, la pequeña rubia de lentes reaccionó a Gold parpadeando repetidas veces de manera fugaz, luego sacudiendo su cabeza un poco y finalmente fijando sus hermosos ojos de diferentes colores sobre él cómo un depredador con su presa.

¿Q-q-qué sucede Gold? Preguntó Kelly forzando una nerviosa sonrisa y aclarando su garganta de manera algo exagerada.

Eso debería de preguntarte yo a ti. Manifiesta con inquietud el de cabello negro cruzándose de brazos y observando de arriba a abajo a su novia. ¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces un poco distraída…

Estoy perfectamente bien. Solo que estaba muy concentrada observando a-...

No engañarás a nadie diciendo eso. Anunció repentinamente Gold al incorporarse del suelo y sentándose a un lado de su novia sobre su cama. Kelly, yo mejor que nadie te conozco y sé perfectamente cuando intentas mentirme o cuando algo te sucede.

Kelly dejó caer su mirada y permaneció en silencio ante lo dicho por Gold por varios segundos. Era obvio a este punto que algo le sucedía y un inquietante sentimiento de intranquilidad se empezó a esparcir en la mente de Gold.

¿Sabes qué puedes confiar en mi, verdad? Yo soy tu novio y-...

E-eso lo se perfectamente. Aseguró la rubia sin titubear, pero aun sin subir del todo su mirada. E-enserio no es nada de importancia, Gold, descuida…

Si fuera algo sin importancia, no creo que estarías de esta manera, ¿O acaso me equivoco?

Tch… Punto a tu favor…

¿Entonces de qué se trata?, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que te sucede?

P-pues por si no te habías dado cuenta, esta es la primera vez en casi un mes que estamos juntos de esta forma. Murmuró con cara de pocos amigos la rubia al finalmente levantar su mirada y fijandola con algo de resentimiento sobre Gold.

¿Ah sí?

Si…

Ohhh… Pues lo lamento, no fue mi inten-...

¿Sabes lo sola que estuve todo este tiempo?, ¿Acaso sabes lo mucho que sufri sin ti al no poder verte?

Y-yo-...

Apenas si contestabas mis llamadas y siempre que venía a visitarte para que pasaramos algo de tiempo juntos, estabas ocupado ayudando en la mudanza para la inauguración del laboratorio del profesor Elm o dormido por el agotamiento de tener que ayudarlo…

Lo se, lo se. Acepto Gold visiblemente avergonzado y forzando una torpe sonrisa para intentar apaciguar un poco el malhumor de su novia. En verdad lo siento mucho, pero es que el me pidio que lo ayudara y me hubiese sentido mal si le hubiera negado mi ayuda…

Enserio te comprendo y me encanta que desees ayudarlo, pero al menos debiste de sacar un poco de tiempo para mi. Manifestó Kelly volviendo a bajar su mirada y ahora con un par de lágrimas en sus ojos. No sabes cuanta falta me hiciste durante este tiempo…

L-lo lamento mucho. Volvió a repetir Gold rascando nerviosamente su mejilla derecha y sintiendo cómo una oleada de culpabilidad empezaba a azotar su corazón. Te prometo que-...

Mis padres hace un par de semanas atrás firmaron oficialmente sus papeles de divorcio.

¿Huh? E-espera… ¿Q-QUÉ?

Así cómo escuchaste. Murmuró Kelly con tristeza y melancolía. N-no me hagas tener que repetirlo...

La noticia le cayó cómo un balde de agua fría a Gold, quien automáticamente y un par de segundo después de escuchar lo dicho por Kelly, apago el televisor y posteriormente se abalanzó y le dio un cálido abrazo a la rubia. Él sabía que la situación entre los padres de su novia era algo tensa, pero jamas se imagino que las cosas se desenvolvieron de tal manera.

M-me hiciste demasiada falta, Gold. No tienes idea de lo mucho que necesite de ti todos estas semanas…

Y-yo… D-de haber sabido sobre esto, me habría negado a ayudar al profesor Elm en su mudanza para pasar más tiempo contigo. Confesó Gold al separar su cuerpo del de Kelly y luego pasando nerviosamente su mano derecha por su oscura cabellera. ¿P-porque no me aviste sobre esto?

N-no deseaba distraerte ni preocuparte con mis estúpidos problemas…

Kelly… Cualquier problema que te involucre, automáticamente se vuelve también un problema para mi. Proclamó Gold al levantarse de su cama, luego caminando de un lado al otro de su habitación cómo un pokémon enjaulado y mirando de reojo a la rubia. Se que muchas veces puedo ser algo distraído y egoísta para ciertas cosas, pero jamás lo sería cuando una de las personas más importantes de mi vida me necesite. Deberias de tenerme un poco más confianza…

Gold, y-yo-...

¿Sabes qué te amo, verdad?

Por supuesto que lo se. Respondió Kelly cómo por acto reflejo al quitarse sus anteojos y limpiando sus húmedos y brillantes ojos llenos de lágrimas. Jamás he dudado de lo que sientes por mi, es solo que…

¿Es solo que…?

Tengo mucho miedo…

¿Huh?, ¿Miedo de que exactamente? Pregunto Gold inclinando un poco su cabeza en clara señal de confusión y curiosidad.

De perderte para siempre o de que dejes de amarme y empieces a odiarme…

Yo jamas dejare de amarte ni tampoco me vas a perder o te empezaria a odiar asi por asi. Anuncio enérgicamente el prospecto a entrenador pokémon. Tu no me has dado motivos para eso.

¿Estas completamente seguro de eso?

Total, completa y absolutamente seguro. Reafirmó Gold con una cálida sonrisa. Te prometo que pase lo que pase, no me perderás, ni te dejaré de amar o te empezaré a odiar.

¿Y si por alguna razón desapareciera de tu vida de un momento a otro?

No entiendo lo que me quieres decir. ¿A qué te refieres con eso de desaparecer de mi vida?

H-hipotéticamente hablando claro está. ¿Qué se supone harias si me marchara de aquí?

P-pues… No tengo la menor idea.

¿Huh?, ¿C-c-cómo qué no tienes idea? Exclamó Kelly casi cayéndose de la cama y mirando fijamente a Gold con algo de asombro y tristeza. ¿E-enserio esa es tu respuesta?

Hahaha, mi respuesta es así así cómo escuchaste. Reafirmó Gold volviendo a sonreír, tomando de la mano a su novia y dandole un rapido beso en sus labios. No quiero pensar en cosas cómo esas en este momento. Además, ¿de qué serviría pensar en cosas hipotéticas y que nunca pasaran? Lo único que me importa en este momento es estar a tu lado y hacerte feliz, asi que mañana le diré al profesor Elm que no podré ayudarlo y pasare todo el dia contigo e iremos al cine en la tarde.

¿M-m-mañana? Repitió Kelly con visible nerviosismo y evitando mirar directamente a Gold a los ojos. ¿P-p-pero-…?

¿Qué sucede?, ¿Acaso mañana estaras ocupada?

N-no, no… Es solo que yo-...

Entonces no aceptaré un no por respuesta. Advirtió Gold con entusiasmo al acercarse un poco más a Kelly y dándole un par de palmadas en su cabeza. Así que más te vale que te prepares, porque mañana te hare pasar el mejor dia de tu vida.

Inesperadamente y justo luego de escuchar la propuesta de Gold, varias lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Kelly, cosa que preocupo enormemente al prospecto a entrenador, pero antes de que él pudiera decir algo o reaccionar del todo, la rubia se abalanzó contra él y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

¿A-acaso dije o hice algo malo? Pregunto Gold con algo de preocupación debido a la atipica reacción de su novia. ¿P-porque lloras?

Lloro porque me di cuenta de lo maravilloso que eres y porque también me haces la chica más feliz del mundo, aunque no lo merezca…

No digas cosas asi. Tu mereces esto y mucho más…

Uhhh…

¿Entonces te parece bien y aceptas mi propuesta?

La rubia respondió a la pregunta de Gold con un tierno, dulce y húmedo beso, acto que alegró y ruborizo enormemente al de cabello negro. Posterior a esto, el resto de la tarde transcurrió con relativa normalidad hasta el momento en el que Kelly regresó finalmente a su casa. Por desgracia, lo que Gold no sabía, era que esa seria la ultima vez que se verían las caras frente a frente por un largo tiempo, puesto que ella esa misma noche se mudaría con su abuela y con su prima Cynthia a la región Sinnoh.

* * *

 _ **Calle Principal de Ciudad Olivine, 3:33 P.M**_

* * *

M-maldición… ¿E-en dónde estás?, ¿En dónde rayos estás? Se preguntó a sí mismo Gold, mientras jadeaba sonoramente y se limpiaba el agua y el sudor que recorrían tanto su frente cómo su cara. ¿En dónde rayos te metiste, Kelly?

El joven entrenador de Pueblo New Bark, luego de alejarse y dejar completamente atrás el gimnasio de Jasmine, empezó sin remordimiento alguno a correr con desesperación por la calle principal del centro de la ciudad y a mirar de un lado al otro con visible frustración en busca de Kelly, a quien lastimosamente ya le había perdido el rastro. Las calles y aceras en ese momento estaban relativamente concurridas de turistas y lugareños, los cuales sorprendidos por la inesperada lluvia, se vieron en la forzosa necesidad de buscar refugio en los locales comerciales cercanos y restaurantes, pero además de esto, inesperadamente y de un momento a otro, las luces de los postes de tendido eléctrico a lo largo y ancho de la ciudad, encendieron una a una sus brillantes luces, debido a la poca iluminación solar que dejaban pasar las grisáceas nubes.

¿Por qué tuviste que huir de ese modo de nuevo? Se volvió a preguntar mentalmente Gold al detenerse súbitamente en una concurrida intersección debido a la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones y a la vez tratando de ignorar lo agotado que se sentía y también las curiosas miradas de las demás personas al verlo mojarse tan tranquilamente bajo la lluvia. Necesito encontrarte. Me rehúso a perderte… No de nuevo.

Con cada segundo que pasaba, poco a poco la fe y la voluntad del joven entrenador se iban facturando un poco más. Con cada respiro y pisada que él daba, la fuerza y energía de sus piernas se iban desvaneciendo y lo llevaban más a desear rendirse y dejarse caer al pavimento para descansar, pero a pesar del inmenso cansancio en su cuerpo y de sus infinitas ganas de rendirse, Gold recorrió por completo el centro de la ciudad y sin darse cuenta del todo, regreso a la parte más al sur frente a la playa y a un par de cuadras de donde estaba el centro pokémon en dónde él se hospedaba junto a los demás.

¿P-pero qué rayos-...? ¿C-cómo y cuando llegue aquí?

Gold estaba alarmantemente agotado y se notaba a simple vista en su empapado rostro, pero a pesar de esto, él recorrió rápidamente con su mirada todo a su alrededor y finalmente y muy para su agrado, pudo visualizar a lo lejos en la desierta playa a Kelly, quien simplemente miraba al grisáceo cielo con aparente melancolía, por lo que con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en su agotado cuerpo, caminó lenta y torpemente hasta llegar a la playa y justo en el momento en el que sus zapatillas pisaron la mojada arena, el punzante y molesto dolor en su abdomen el cual lo había aquejado debido al golpe que le propinó el Lucario de Kelly en la Torre Quemada se hizo nuevamente presente, y debido a esto, Gold inevitablemente perdió el equilibrio en su cuerpo y cayó cómo un saco de cemento contra la mojada y áspera arena.

Ughhh… M-mierda… E-esto no es bueno, pero s-supongo que era de esperarse que algo así sucediera si me esforzaba más de la cuenta cuando aún mi cuerpo no está curado al cien (100) porciento. Murmuró débilmente y para sí mismo Gold, quien con mucho esfuerzo y utilizando las pocas fuerzas que le restaban, se acomodo boca arriba en la arena e instintivamente hizo un poco de presión sobre su golpeado abdomen con ambas manos para amortiguar un poco el dolor. Ughh… Crystal va a matarme. N-no creo poder moverme, o al menos no por un rato… Ughh… KE-KELLY… KELLYYYYYYY…

La rubia, quien aún tenía su triste mirada puesta en el grisáceo y nublado cielo, al escuchar que llamaban su nombre y al notar que Gold estaba acostado en la arena a escasos metros de su posición, cómo por acto reflejo y si pensarlo dos veces (2), corrió desesperadamente hacia el, se arrodillo a su lado y varias brillantes lágrimas de color tornasol empezaron a salir involuntariamente de sus ojos. Ella en ese momento estaba experimentando un sinfín de confusas emociones en su corazón y la inesperada aparición de su amado no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo a poder calmarse.

Hehehe… A-al fin te pude encontrar. Comentó Gold con una enorme y pretenciosa sonrisa llena de satisfacción justo al momento en el que Kelly se arrodillo a su lado. Ughh… S-solo espero que no intentes huir de nuevo, porque sinceramente apenas si me quedan energías cómo para-...

G-Gold… ¿Q-qué tienes?, ¿Qué te pasa? Cuestiono rápida y desesperadamente la pequeña rubia, mientras recorría de arriba a abajo el cuerpo de su amado con sus ojos y notaba que él estaba haciendo presión en su abdomen. ¿E-estás bien?, ¿Estás herido?

D-descuida, estoy bien. Esto no es algo por lo que tengas que preocuparte. S-solo estoy un poco agotado, pero por todo lo demás estoy de maravilla. Informo el de Pueblo New Bark sin perder su sonrisa y alzando torpemente el pulgar de su mano derecha. Solo quería acostarme un rato en la… Ughhh… Arena y-...

NO ES EL MOMENTO PARA QUE MIENTAS O BROMEES. Ordenó tajantemente Kelly con el rostro completamente enrojecido y lleno de lágrimas. Esto es mi culpa, ¿verdad? Estas así por el golpe que te dio mi Lucario, ¿O me equivoco?

Olvídate de eso, Kelly. El pasado no es importante en este-...

¿P-porqué, Gold?, ¿Porque rayos estás aquí? Y-yo no merezco nada de esto. Se suponía deberías de haber continuado tu viaje sin mi. Se suponía deberías de odiarme por lo que te hice...

P-pues-...

N-no lo entiendo. No logro comprender porque viniste por mi despues de todo lo que sucedió en la Torre Quemada. Manifestó Kelly entre sollozos, mientras bajaba su cabeza y se recostaba contra el pecho de Gold. Y-yo no merezco esto. Y-yo te lastime, Gold. ¿PORQUE? DIME PORQUE...

L-lo hice por qué soy un imbécil…

¿Huh?

T-todo esto lo hice porque soy un pobre imbécil que te ama con locura y que a pesar de todo, no quiere volver a perder a nadie importante en su vida. Confesó débilmente el de Pueblo New Bark al levantar su mano derecha y acariciar una de las sonrojadas mejillas de su compañera. Me rehúso con toda mi alma a volver a perderte a ti o a Crystal o Zuki o a cualquier otro miembro de mi familia y espero eso te quede muy claro.

P-p-pero-...

Si tengo que enfrentarme en un futuro al Equipo Rocket y de paso desafiar los deseos y las órdenes de mi padre por ti, entonces con gusto lo haré, porque ese es el tipo de persona que soy…

La respuesta de Gold sorprendió y dejó completamente fría, anonadada y sin palabras a Kelly, quien inmediatamente levantó su cabeza del pecho de su compañero, luego se quitó sus húmedos anteojos, lo miró con profundo y visible arrepentimiento y finalmente más tristes lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. La temperatura a lo largo de la ciudad había disminuido notablemente en los últimos minutos y ambos estaban empapados de pies a cabeza y llenos de arena, pero a pesar de todo esto, Kelly por primera vez y desde lo sucedido en Ciudad Ecruteak, pudo ser capaz de volver a sonreír sinceramente de felicidad y se dio cuenta de lo afortunada que era al tener a alguien tan especial cómo Gold en su vida.

¿Te parecería bien si dejamos atrás todo lo que sucedió y regresas a mi lado para que podamos continuar recorriendo Johto cómo antes? Propuso ahora enérgica y alegremente Gold, mientras que con mucho esfuerzo y a pesar del punzante y molesto dolor en su abdomen, separaba su espalda de la arena para poder sentarse.

Go-Gold… Y-y-yo…

Solo que ahora además de viajar con Crystal y cómo pudiste ver en el gimnasio de Jasmine, Zuki se unió a nuestro grupo y de ahora en adelante viajará con nosotros también.

P-pero, Gold-...

Más tarde te contaré todos los detalles y te pondré al tanto de lo que sucedió luego de que-...

¿QUISIERAS POR FAVOR CALLARTE POR UN MINUTO Y DEJARME HABLAR? Ordenó agresivamente de un grito Kelly. Hay algo que quiero preguntarte…

Ohhh… L-lo siento…

¿Estás completamente seguro de quererme de regreso?

Total, completa y absolutamente seguro. Rectifico confiadamente Gold. Todos te extrañamos y te queremos de regreso.

¿T-todos me… Extrañaron? Repitió Kelly con evidente incredulidad notable en su rostro. Estas bromeando, ¿verdad?

En absoluto. Crystal te extraño mucho e inclusive y luego de todo lo que pasó entre ustedes, Silver accedió a-...

E-espera un momento. Ordenó Kelly con cara de pocos amigos y mirando con molestia y decepción a Gold. ¿Acaso escuche que dijiste Silver?

Ehhh… P-p-pues resulta que-...

¿ACASO ESTAS DEMENTE?, ¿E-enserio colaboraste con "ESE" para encontrarme?

Uhhh… A-algo así. Confesó el de Pueblo New Bark con un poco de vergüenza y sonriendo nerviosamente. Entiendo que ustedes no se lleven muy bien, pero déjame decirte que el no es tan mala persona una vez llegas a conocerlo.

Tch… Eso no me consta en lo más mínimo, Gold. El perteneció a la organización que separo a mi familia y en las Ruinas de Alph el casi te-...

Se muy bien qué él fue miembro del Equipo Rocket y por desgracia recuerdo a la perfección lo ocurrido en las Ruinas de Alph. Informo rápidamente Gold. Pero no puedo negar el hecho de que de le debo mucho.

¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¿Cómo qué le debes mucho a "ESE"? Explicate en este instante.

Pues… Para empezar, gracias a entrenar con él toda la noche es qué puede evolucionar a Quilava a Typhlosion y a Poliwhirl en Politoed.

¿O-osea que él fue con quien entrenaste durante la noche anterior a nuestra batalla de gimnasio contra Morty y Eusine?

Así es, pero él no solo me ayudo a evolucionar a mis pokémon durante nuestro entrenamiento, sino que por el tambien descubri que Typhlosion puede generar llamas azules cuando calienta lo suficiente lo cuerpo.

P-pero-...

También él fue quien me encontró cuando estuve inconsciente a los pies de la Torre Quemada…

Las palabras de Gold fueron para Kelly cómo el golpe de un Hitmonchan directo en el estómago. Ella sintió en ese momento un ferviente sentimiento de desolación combinado con un agotador sentimiento de culpabilidad crecer en sus entrañas, por lo que la rubia prefiero permanecer en silencio y luego se tomó varios segundos para controlar sus emociones y tragarse sus palabras.

Lo único que te pido en este momento es que confíes en mí sobre esto y no pelees con él, ¿de acuerdo?

Grrr… E-esta bien, esta bien. Tu ganas, Gold. Aceptó Kelly de mala gana y cruzándose de brazos. Intentaré no pelear con él, pero espero que por su bien el no-...

¿Ke-Kelly?, ¿Gold…?

Justo antes de que la rubia pudiera terminar de articular sus palabras, inesperadamente y muy para el asombro de Kelly y Gold, una femenina y algo melodiosa voz se pudo escuchar a lo lejos a sus espaldas, la cual inevitablemente interrumpió su conversación, por lo que ambos entrenadores se voltearon para ver de quien se trataba y al hacerlo, pudieron presenciar cómo Crystal y Silver se empezaban a acercar a gran velocidad a la playa en donde ellos estaban.

¿C-Crystal? Exclamó la rubia sin darle crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Y-yo-...

Pero nuevamente y antes de que Kelly dijera otra palabra, la prospecto a profesor pokémon velozmente se abalanza contra ella y le da un fuerte y largo abrazo, cosa que dejó perplejos tanto a Gold como también a Silver y a Kelly.

¿CÓMO PUDISTE SER TAN ESTUPIDA? Pregunto ferozmente Crystal luego de un par de segundos y al separar un poco su cuerpo del de Kelly. ¿PORQUE NOS ABANDONASTE DE ESA FORMA?

L-lo lamento. Respondió Kelly bajando su melancólica mirada y apretando sus labios. En verdad fui una comple-...

Crystal, cómo si se tratara de un rayo y en un cuestion de milesimas de segundo, le propino una fuerte y sonora bofetada a la rubia, la cual resonó e hizo eco por toda la playa, muy a pesar del fuerte sonido de la lluvia y del viento.

ERES UNA INMADURA ESTÚPIDA Y EGOÍSTA. Exclamó Crystal con completa frustración y con el rostro completamente enrojecido debido a la ira. ¿ACASO SABES LO MUCHO QUE SUFRIMOS GOLD Y YO?

C-Crystal, ¿P-pero qué rayos crees que estás haciendo? Pregunto Gold rápidamente levantándose de la mojada arena, mientras ignoraba el dolor en su abdomen y se colocaba en medio de ambas chicas. ¿Porque hiciste eso?

Hehehe, eso si que no me lo esperaba. Se dijo para sí mismo Silver luego de ver lo sucedido y cruzándose de brazos. Esto se pondra interesante.


	47. ¿Justicia o Venganza?

_**Frente a la playa en el sector más al sur en Ciudad Olivine, 3:46 P.M**_

* * *

ERES UNA INMADURA, ESTÚPIDA Y EGOÍSTA. Exclamó Crystal con completa frustración y con el rostro enrojecido debido a la ira. ¿ACASO SABES LO MUCHO QUE SUFRIMOS GOLD Y YO?

C-Crystal, ¿P-pero qué rayos crees que estás haciendo? Pregunto Gold rápidamente levantándose de la mojada arena, mientras ignoraba el dolor en su abdomen y se colocaba en medio de ambas chicas. ¿Porque hiciste eso?

Hehehe, eso si que no me lo esperaba. Se dijo para sí mismo Silver luego de ver lo sucedido y cruzándose de brazos. Esto se pondra interesante.

Kelly, luego del fugaz y sonoro golpe que le propinó Crystal, miró con incredulidad a la prospecto a profesora pokémon y colocó su mano izquierda en su enrojecida mejilla al terminar de asimilar y procesar lo que había ocurrido, luego bajó con tristeza su mirada a la arena y finalmente apretó sus labios con firmeza y se dejó caer de rodillas frente a ella. Un incesante y molesto sentimiento de culpabilidad y remordimiento se hizo presente en su acelerado corazón y ella en perfecto silencio, decidió aceptar tristemente lo que había hecho Crystal, muy a pesar de que su orgullo se estaba desmoronando cómo una casa hecha de naipes en medio de una tormenta.

¿PORQUE NOS ABANDONASTE DE ESE MODO? Volvió a preguntar agresivamente Crystal, mientras que varias pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a formarse en sus azules y cristalinos ojos. ¿PORQUE TU-...?

Es suficiente, Crystal. Ordenó Enérgicamente Gold frunciendo el ceño y mirando con algo de molestia a la prospecto a profesora pokémon. Este no es el momento para qué-...

TU NO TE METAS. Exclamó Crystal de un grito al apartar a Gold de enfrente suyo de un empujón y provocando que este perdiera el equilibrio y cayera contra la arena. LO SIENTO MUCHO, PERO ESTO ES ENTRE "ESA" Y YO.

Silver al ver lo sucedido, se sorprendió inmensamente y no pudo evitar el sonreír de manera algo burlona, luego se acercó lentamente a dónde estaban los demás y finalmente procedió a ayudar a Gold a levantarse de la arena, quien se notaba a simple vista estaba teniendo serios problemas para aceptar lo sucedido y miraba fijamente y con gran desconcierto a Crystal.

Por el bien de tu viaje y el de todos ustedes, lo mejor es que no te metas y las dejes resolver esto. Sugirió asertivamente el pelirrojo en voz baja al ver que su compañero estaba visiblemente sonrojado, perplejo y confundido. Te prometo que si noto que esto podría salirse de control, las detendré sin dudarlo antes de que pase a mayores.

EXIJO UNA RESPUESTA DE TU PARTE EN ESTE PRECISO MOMENTO. Ordenó nuevamente Crystal. RESPONDEME.

Tenía mis razones, ¿de acuerdo?. Respondió Kelly de manera algo fría y con evidente tristeza al volver a levantar su mirada, pero a la vez intentando no hacer contacto visual alguno con Crystal. T-tu no lo entenderías, así que mejor me ahorro mis palabras…

Lo dicho por Kelly provocó inmediatamente en Crystal un ferviente y explosivo sentimiento de ira y frustración notable en su enrojecido rostro. La prospecto a profesor pokémon en ese momento y sin previo aviso, tomo rápidamente por la blusa a la rubia, luego la levantó de un tirón de la arena y finalmente la miró directamente a su empapado rostro con visible y casi palpable desprecio y resentimiento.

¿QUÉ YO NO LO ENTENDERÍA? Repitió agresivamente Crystal, mientras que sacudía enérgicamente a la rubia e intentaba controlar sus infinitas ganas de volver a golpearla. GOLD NOS CONTÓ QUÉ NOS ABANDONASTE PORQUE DESEABAS VOLVERTE MÁS FUERTE PARA PODER ACABAR CON EL EQUIPO ROCKET Y VENGAR QUÉ ELLOS SEPARARAN A TUS PADRES. ¿QUÉ TAN COMPLICADO ES ESO DE ENTENDER?

Kelly prefirió no responder a la pregunta para evitar empeorar las cosas y simplemente tragó saliva, apretó sus puños y permaneció en silencio. Si algo ella bien había aprendido durante su viaje con Gold y también durante el tiempo en el que entreno con Cynthia y Platinum en Sinnoh, era que en momentos cómo este, lo mejor era dejar que la otra persona se calmara un poco para posteriormente hablar.

S-SE SUPONÍA QUE SOMOS AMIGAS. Exclamó Crystal con tristeza y soltando finalmente a la rubia para poder limpiar las lágrimas y el agua de su húmedo rostro. L-las amigas confían en la una a la otra, se ayudan cuando pueden y en los peores momentos se brindan apoyo moral y se aconsejan. Yo pude haberte ayudado, pero en vez de escucharme luego de tu derrota contra Silver, preferiste alejarte de todos nosotros …

L-lo lamento. Susurro débilmente Kelly dándole la espalda a todos para fijar su mirada en el grisáceo cielo y a la vez suspirando sonoramente, mientras que limpiaba sus empañados anteojos y luego los guardaba en uno de los bolsillos de la falda que traía puesta. Enserio lamento mucho todos los problemas que les cause, pero en ese momento sentí que esa era la mejor decisión que podría tomar…

¿Crees que con solo disculparte por lo que hiciste olvidaremos esto o resolverás todo lo que sufrimos y pasamos? Pregunto Crystal cruzándose de brazos. ¿Enserio creiste que-...?

L-lo se Crystal, yo se perfectamente bien que con solo palabras no se resolverá el hecho de que lastime a Gold o de que los abandone sin decir nada porque deseaba acabar por mi cuenta con el Equipo Rocket. Acepto melancólicamente Kelly encogiéndose de hombros y con profundo arrepentimiento. Fui estúpida, inmadura orgullosa, impulsiva y se que tomé de la peor manera posible el perder contra "ESE" estúpido pelirrojo, pero en ese momento y por más que deseaba calmarme y regresar con ustedes, no podía dejar de sentir frustración e ira. Me sentía cómo una inútil y me deje llevar por mis emociones, así que en ese momento decidí que lo mejor era alejarme de ustedes para hacer justicia por mi familia. Mis deseos de venganza me consumieron.

Silver muy a pesar de la tensa situación que se estaba desarrollando a escasos metros de donde él estaba parado junto a Gold y también a pesar de entender a la perfección por lo que estaba pasando Kelly, sintió la desesperante necesidad de intervenir para responder al insulto, pero justo cuando él separó un poco sus labios para responder, ambas chicas súbitamente se voltearon e inmediatamente lo fulminaron con miradas llenas de odio y malicia, cosa que provocó que el pelirrojo decidiera mejor permanecer en silencio y se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Gold, por su parte y al notar lo sucedido, imito y exagero la burlona sonrisa qué habia hecho Silver cuando Crystal lo empujo al suelo para aliviar un poco su tensión y la de su compañero.

Tengo otra pregunta para ti. Manifestó Crystal con seriedad y volviendo a enfocar su total atención en la rubia. Y espero que me respondas con la verdad.

¿S-si?

¿Aun tienes la intención de detener por tu propia cuenta al Equipo Rocket?

Kelly volvió nuevamente a apretar sus finos labios y dentro de su cabeza empezó inconscientemente a considerar una a una todas las posibles respuestas qué podía darle a Crystal. La lluvia y la fría brisa que azotaban ciudad Olivine en ese momento, poco a poco estaban empezando a ceder y a perder intensidad, mientras que Gold, Silver y Crystal intercambiaban confusas y silenciosas miradas en espera de la respuesta de Kelly.

¿Y bien? Pregunto Crystal con algo de impaciencia un par de segundos después. Estoy esperando…

Si. Confesó firmemente Kelly con algo de tristeza y encogiéndose de hombros. Hace más o menos una hora atrás en la Battle Frontier, conocí y hablé con alguien que me hizo ver la realidad de los errores que estaba cometiendo y que al igual que yo, en su momento también deseaba vengarse del Equipo Rocket y terminó por alejarse de sus seres queridos para lograrlo, cosa que no terminó muy bien para ella y fallo miserablemente en el intento, pero a pesar de todo lo que me contó, aún deseo con todas mis fuerzas el destruirlos de una vez por todas, pero se que actualmente eso no me es posible o terminaria igual o peor que ella, así que por ahora solo me enfocare en conseguir las medallas de Johto para entrar a la liga pokémon el próximo año junto a Gold y cuando sea el momento adecuado y me vuelva más fuerte con mis pokemon, entonces pensaré en cómo los destruiré con mis propias manos …

Crystal al escuchar la respuesta de Kelly, frunció el ceño y observó de reojo a Gold y a Silver, quienes estaban visiblemente asombrados, puesto que no esperaban una respuesta tan honesta de su parte, pero en todo caso, a Silver se le dibujó una pequeña y pretenciosa sonrisa en sus labios a la vez que Gold colocaba una ácida y triste expresión en su rostro, se cruzaba de brazos y finalmente soltaba un sonoro suspiro de desaprobación.

¿Sabes qué independientemente de todo, el querer enfrentar al Equipo Rocket es extremadamente peligroso? Pregunto Crystal. Esta decisión puede llevarte a morir en el intento…

L-lo se…

¿Entonces si lo sabes porque-...?

Crystal… ¿Qué harías "TU" en mi posición? Pregunto ahora Kelly ya algo exasperada y alzando un poco más el tono de su voz. ¿Qué harías si el Equipo Rocket hubiese separado a tu familia? ¿Acaso estuvieras tranquila y feliz cómo si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Enserio no intentarias tomar venganza y hacer justicia con tus propias manos si tuvieras la oportunidad?

La justicia y la venganza no son lo mismo. Argumento Crystal negando con la cabeza y sintiendo algo de condescendencia para con la rubia. La justicia busca rectificar, castigar y mantener el orden dentro de la sociedad, mientras que la venganza solo busca la satisfacción personal al castigar a personas que nos hicieron daño a nosotros o a nuestros seres queridos…

EN ESTE CASO SON LO MISMO. Anuncio Kelly de manera algo frenética y ya bastante asqueada de la situación. ¿ACASO NO LO VES? En el pasado ellos lastimaron a muchas personas incluida mi familia, pero el dia de mañana puede ser tu padre, o el de Gold o las hermanas de Zuki o inclusive cualquiera de nosotros. ¿O es qué acaso no recuerdas qué un infiltrado de ellos ya estaba dentro del laboratorio de tu padre?

Y-yo recuerdo muy bien eso y tambien entiendo perfectamente lo que dices y tu preocupación, p-pero-...

Crys, ¿Aun no lo entiendes, verdad? Ellos deben de pagar por todo el daño que le causaron al mundo. Aseveró angustiosamente Kelly. Yo no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados al saber que ellos están de regreso y haciendo de las suyas, ni tampoco pretendo dejar impune que por su maldita culpa mi familia tuviera que separarse. Alguien debe de ponerles un alto en algún momento.

Crystal exhaló exageradamente todo el aire de sus pulmones, torció con amargura sus labios y volvió a negar con la cabeza con algo de frustración. A lo largo de los últimos tres (3) días y desde su partida de Ciudad Ecruteak con Gold, Silver y Zuki, ella imagino centenares de veces cómo se desarrollaría su reencuentro con Kelly y las cosas que haría y le preguntaría cuando eso sucediera en caso de que ella aun quisiera ir tras el Equipo Rocket, pero muy para su desagrado, las cosas estaban pasando de una manera muy diferente a cómo había anticipado. Crystal en ese momento se dio cuenta de que poco a poco se había quedado ya sin argumentos válidos y que tanto la lógica cómo también la coherencia, no serían de ayuda si deseaba razonar con Kelly.

P-para eso esta la policia internacional. Manifestó ahora insistentemente Crystal. T-t-tu padre y el de Gold estoy segura de qué-...

Sus métodos son demasiado lentos, arcaicos e inefectivos. Exclamó impacientemente la rubia. Me encantaria mucho el poder dejarles resolver esto, pero siendo completamente sincera, ellos tienen varios años intentando localizar a Giovanni y también a varios de los remanentes del Equipo Rocket en Johto y Kanto, pero apenas si han logrado encontrar y capturar a unos cuantos de ellos.

Tch… La rubia psicótica tiene un buen punto a su favor. Murmuró de mala gana y en voz baja Silver. Apesar de sus muchos esfuerzos a lo largo de este tiempo y según tengo entendido, muy pocos miembros activos o retirados del Equipo Rocket han sido capturados por la policía internacional…

N-no le des la razón. Gruñó agresivamente Gold en voz baja al escuchar al pelirrojo y posteriormente golpeándolo con el codo en uno de sus costados. Solo quedate callado…

No existe nada que pueda decirte para hacerte cambiar de parecer, ¿verdad? Preguntó retóricamente Crystal ya un tanto resignada e irritada. ¿Estas completamente segura de esta decisión?

En verdad lo lamento mucho, Crys, pero esta es mi decisión definitiva. Anuncio Kelly con una triste sonrisa al mirar directamente a los ojos a Crystal y luego posando su mirada en Gold. Se que quizás nadie de ustedes pueda entender cómo me siento, pero de todas maneras se que es mi deber el hacer algo al respecto, aunque sea algo extremadamente difícil y ponga mi vida en riesgo…

UGHHHHHHHH… Odio que seas tan cabeza dura, obstinada e impulsiva. Exclamó Crystal con fastidio y volviendo a exhalar aire. ERES UNA IDIOTA SIN REMEDIO.

L-lo lamento. Volvió a repetir tristemente Kelly. En ver-...

Es cierto que no puedo comprender o entender del todo por lo que pasaste y muy seguramente quizás nunca llegue a perdonarte completamente por todo lo que nos hiciste pasar para encontrarte. Confesó a regañadientes Crystal volviendo a cruzarse de brazos. Pero a pesar de todos tus defectos y también a pesar de que eres demasiado impulsiva y cabezadura para tu propio bien, lograste convertirte en una de mis mejores amigas y lastimosamente no me dejas muchas opciones…

¿Q-qué no te dejo muchas opciones? Repitió la rubia inclinando un poco su cabeza y con evidente curiosidad. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

A lo que me refiero es que no puedo permitir que desperdicies y tires a la basura tu vida en esta estúpida cruzada suicida. Anuncio Crystal forzando una sonrisa y observando a Gold con algo de vergüenza. Cuando llegue el momento y decidas qué estás lista para enfrentar al Equipo Rocket en un futuro, yo me comprometo a ayudarte en todo lo que pueda para destruirlos.

Lo dicho por Crystal tomó por sorpresa y dejó en shock a Silver y a Kelly, quienes inmediatamente quedaron boquiabiertos y dieron un par de pasos hacia atrás debido al asombro. A Gold por su parte, se le dibujó una agria expresión en todo su mojado rostro, la cual provocó que este frunciera el ceño, tensara casi todos los músculos de su adolorido cuerpo y se quedará sin palabras. El sencillamente se rehusaba a darle crédito a lo que acababa de decir Crystal e inconscientemente le estaba atribuyendo lo que escucho al sonido de la lluvia.

¿Estas hablando enserio? Preguntó reaciamente Kelly con algo escepticismo y alzando una de sus cejas. P-porque en verdad aprecio mucho esto, ¿pero porque ahora derrepente quieres ayudarme? No entiendo este cambio de corazón tan repentino…

Es bastante fácil de explicar. Aseguró Crystal ahora un poco más tranquila. Independientemente de nuestras diferencias o de lo que hiciste, aun te considero cómo una amiga y deseo ayudarte para minimizar cualquier tipo de riesgo y así evitar que te suceda algo. Ya te había dicho que eres demasiado cabeza dura, impulsiva y obstinada cuando te lo propones, así que no me queda más remedio que ayudarte, aunque esta sea una muy mala y peligrosa idea…

¿ACASO AMBAS PERDIERON LA CABEZA O ESTAN DEMENTES? Intervino Gold al volver a colocarse entre ambas chicas y observandolas con gran desesperación al no poder quedarse por más tiempo callado debido a todo lo que había escuchado. Diganme por el amor de Arceus qué están bromeando. Diganme porfavor que escuche mal o qué-...

Pero muy para el enfado de Gold, Crystal lo tomó de la mano y negó lenta y tristemente con su cabeza antes de que este pudiera terminar de expresarse, acto que terminó por escolarizar aún más al de Pueblo New Bark. Ambas chicas al ver el enrojecido rostro de su compañero, terminaron por bajar sus miradas a la arena y permanecieron en silencio, cosa que hizo que Silver se sintiera un tanto incómodo y fuera de lugar al no saber qué decir o hacer en este caso en particular.

ESTO ES RIDÍCULO. Proclamó Gold de manera frenética y alejando la mano de Crystal de la suya al romper el silencio que imperaba entre los cuatro (4). ¿EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁN PENSANDO USTEDES DOS (2)? ¿ENSERIO SON TAN INGENUAS CÓMO PARA CREER QUE PUEDEN DERROTAR USTEDES SOLAS AL EQUIPO ROCKET?

P-pero, Gold-...

PERO NADA. Interrumpió de un grito el de New Bark a Crystal. Y-YO NO PUEDO PERMITIRLES PARTICIPAR EN ALGO ASÍ. ESTO ES ABSURDO Y ESTÚPIDO.

P-pero tu hace un par de minutos atrás dijiste que serias capaz de enfrentar al Equipo Rocket y también a tu padre de ser necesario por mi. Manifestó Kelly sonrojandose un poco y volviendo a levantar su mirada. ¿O acaso lo olvidaste?

Uhhhh… P-por supuesto que no lo olvide. Confesó Gold aun con cara de pocos amigos, cruzándose de brazos y mirando con algo de nerviosismo a Silver en busca de ayuda para terminar de una vez por todas con la discusión, pero el pelirrojo permaneció en perfecto silencio y solo se limito a observar. S-solo no deseo que ustedes pongan sus vidas en riesgo. Zuki, Silver y yo nos encargaremos de-...

En ese preciso instante y cómo si se tratara de un acto reflejo, Gold cerró automáticamente su boca para evitar seguir hablando y sintió cómo vívidamente su pulso aumentaba descontroladamente y también se le empezaba a helar la sangre, luego desvió su mirada para evitar a sus compañeras y finalmente puso una nerviosa y culpable expresión en su sonrojado rostro. El sin querer había terminado mencionando su plan de luchar a futuro contra el Equipo Rocket con Silver y Zuki ante las confusas y atónitas miradas de Crystal y Kelly. Silver al ver esto, suspiró pesadamente y se llevó lentamente su mano izquiera a su cara y negó con su cabeza en clara señal de desaprobación.

Eres un idiota. Murmuró entre dientes el pelirrojo a la vez que Gold visiblemente desde su interior, maldecía su propia estupidez. Tanto para nada…

¿A qué te refieres con qué Zuki, Silver y tu se encargaran? Preguntó desafiantemente Crystal al colocar sus manos en ambos lados de su cintura. Explicate.

Uhhhh… L-l-lo que quise decir fue qué-...

Él está ocultando algo. Aseveró ahora Kelly mirando de pies a cabeza a Gold y dando un principal enfoque a los dorados ojos de su amado. Puedo verlo en sus ojos. Algo el no nos está diciendo…

N-no, n-no, para nada. Aseguró entre murmullos nerviosamente Gold dando un par de pasos hacia atrás hasta casi chocas contra Silver. Y-yo solo-...

¿Qué nos estás ocultando, Gold? Pregunto Crystal entrecerrando sus ojos y poniendo un tono algo amenazador en su voz. Se supone no debería de haber secretos entre nosotros, así que escupelo de una vez…

P-pues-...

Ughhhh… Es suficiente, Gold. Manifestó ásperamente Silver al colocar una de sus manos en el hombro del de Pueblo New Bark. Supongo que tarde o temprano esto saldría a la luz porque eres un inútil cuando se trata de mentir, así que lo mejor es decirles la verdad y terminar con esto para poder largarnos de aquí…

¿Osea que Gold si ocultaba algo? Pregunto Crystal de mala gana y fulminando al pelinegro con su mirada. ¿De qué se trata, Silver?

Pues para resumirlo, su querido y amado Gold decidió por su propia voluntad ayudarme a destruir al Equipo Rocket en un futuro no muy lejano al igual que tú con la rubia psicótica. Confesó Silver sin remordimiento alguno. Inclusive su molesta prima se ofreció a ayudarnos antes de partir de Ecruteak.

Kelly y Crystal de manera casi sincronizada, se miraron la una a la otra con gran desconcierto y molestia, luego fijaron sus ojos en Gold y parpadearon varias veces en clara señal de incredulidad. Ninguna de ellas podía creer lo que acababan de escuchar por parte del pelirrojo, más sin embargo ambas podían sentir cómo un ardiente y desesperante sentimiento de ira se iba esparciendo dentro de sus cuerpos.

¿E-es eso cierto? Preguntó Kelly aun con la esperanza de que Silver estuviera mintiendo. ¿Lo qué está diciendo "ESE" es verdad?

Gold tragó saliva y limpio el agua de lluvia que recorría su mojado rostro, luego rascó nerviosamente su nuca y por último asintió amargamente ante la pregunta de Kelly. Ya a este punto de nada serviria el mentir o negarlo, así que el joven entrenador decidió aceptarlo y afrontar las consecuencias.

Todo lo que dijo Silver es cierto. Confesó finalmente Gold. Cuando el y yo nos encontramos en la Torre Quemada por primera vez, Silver sugirió que lo mejor para nosotros era el terminar con nuestro viaje para evitar ponerlas en peligro cómo sucedió en las Ruinas de Alph, pero no fue hasta luego de nuestro breve encuentro con Raikou, Entei y Suicune, que yo me decidí y le ofrecí libremente mi ayuda para cuando él decidiera enfrentar en un futuro al Equipo Rocket…

¿Pero porqué, Gold? Pregunto Crystal con algo de resentimiento y sin entender del todo el razonamiento de su compañero. ¿Porque te ofreciste para algo cómo eso? N-no lo entiendo…

Tch… Para ser tan inteligente y perceptiva, a veces puedes ser llegar a ser muy ingenua. Aseveró estoicamente Silver ante lo dicho por Crystal antes de que Gold pudiera justificarse. Las razones del porque el decidio ayudarme, deberían de ser bastante obvias para alguien cómo tu…

E-espera un momento… ¿Fue acaso… por nosotras? Preguntó desesperadamente Kelly mirando a ambos chicos. ¿Lo hiciste porque deseabas protegernos, verdad?

Bingo. Exclamó el pelirrojo a la vez que chasqueaba sus dedos. Les dije que era obvio.

¿Entonces cuando me encontraste en la torre quemada y quisiste llevarme de vuelta al hotel, ya habías decidido esto con Silver? Preguntó Kelly.

S-si…

Hmph… Creo que ya empiezo a entender porque buscaste la ayuda de Silver para entrenar para tu batalla de gimnasio contra Morty. Agregó Crystal. Todo tiene un poco más de sentido ahora…

Hago constar que mi presencia aquí en su grupo no tiene nada que ver con mi acuerdo con Gold. Proclamó Silver preventivamente al saber que ambas chicas podrían pensar de más. Yo simplemente me sentí un tanto culpable por todo lo que sucedió con la rubia psicótica, así qué le ofrecí mi ayuda a Gold para encontrarla y el resto es historia, pero una vez su pequeño grupo vuelva a la normalidad, pretendo regresar a Ciudad Goldenrod y seguiré por mi cuenta investigando lo más que pueda sobre los planes del Equipo Rocket para encontrar una manera efectiva de acabar con ellos.

Escuchen… Se que todo lo que les dire sonara muy hipócrita o cliché ahora que saben qué quiero ayudar a Silver a destruir al Equipo Rocket, pero mi amor por ustedes y por mi familia fue lo que me llevó a tomar esta decisión. Yo nunca me perdonaría si les llegara a pasar algo por estar viajando a mi lado y sé que tampoco lo harían Laurent o el profesor Elm. Confesó Gold de manera algo enérgica e inconscientemente sonrojándose. Nuestra "victoria" contra el Equipo Rocket en las Ruinas de Alph no fue más que producto de la suerte y no deseo que ninguna de ustedes tenga que pasar por algo cómo eso nuevamente, por lo que yo prefiero mil (1000) veces el tener que poner mi vida en riesgo junto a Silver con tal de que ustedes dos (2) puedan estar seguras. En este preciso momento y si me lo pidieran, soy capaz de darlo todo e incluso aun estoy dispuesto a sacrificar mi sueño de-...

Gold, creo que ya escuchamos suficiente, así que detente. Intervino Crystal al alzar la voz y teniendo una cálida y condescendiente sonrisa en sus labios. Tu no tienes porqué sacrificar nada por ninguna de nosotras. ¿No es asi, Kelly?

Estoy de acuerdo con Crystal. Admitió la rubia con tranquilidad. Ninguna de nosotras te está pidiendo que sacrifiques tus sueños o te pongas en peligro solo por nuestro bien, además, ni Crystal ni yo somos damiselas en peligro qué necesitamos qué nos salven o protejan constantemente. Tu mejor que nadie sabes lo que ambas sentimos por ti, así que ya deberías de saber qué tampoco queremos verte poner tu vida en riesgo…

P-pero-…

Si les parece bien, propongo una tregua momentánea. Sugirió rápidamente Crystal para de ese modo evitar que Gold pudiera seguir hablando u oponerse. Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es olvidar todo este asunto y tratarlo después.

Esa me parece una buena idea. Acepto alegremente Kelly siguiéndole la corriente a Crystal y sonriendo ampliamente. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar de esto en otro momento.

Tch… Ya era tiempo de que resolvieran todo este embrollo. Comentó Silver con alivio y sintiendo cómo metafóricamente se le quitaba un gran peso de su conciencia.

E-esperen un momento. Ordenó tajantemente el de Pueblo New Bark a la vez que volvía a sentir el punzante dolor en su abdomen debido a que alzó su voz más de la cuenta.

¿Sí, Gold, qué sucede? Preguntó Kelly.

¿Osea que simplemente todos actuaremos cómo si nada sucedido? Preguntó insistentemente Gold.

Así es. Respondieron Crystal y Kelly al unísono.

¿Entonces esto significa que aceptaste mi propuesta de regresar y viajar con nosotros? Pregunto nuevamente Gold, pero esta vez dirigiendo su mirada a la rubia.

Esa pregunta está de más. Manifestó Kelly de manera relajada y serena. Con todo lo que paso y hablamos aquí, ¿en serio tienes que preguntar algo cómo eso?

S-solo quería estar seguro…

¿O acaso prefieres quedarte aquí y seguir discutiendo sobre todo esto? Pregunto Crystal de manera desafiante. P-porque yo-...

NO, NO. Respondió Gold rápidamente de un grito y negando enérgicamente con su cabeza. N-no quiero más peleas, ni más malos entendidos, ni tampoco tengo las fuerzas ni las ganas en este momento cómo para seguir discutiendo sobre esto ahora, pero solo espero que ambas sepan que esto no terminara así y créanme que eventualmente tendremos que resolver todo este asunto les guste o no…

Ambas chicas luego de lo dicho por Gold, se miraron la una a la otra a los ojos y asintieron lentamente en señal de que estaban de acuerdo. Gold, al ver esto pudo finalmente sentirse aliviado, muy a pesar de que aun sentía un poco de dolor en su abdomen, pero de todas formas su alegría contrastaba su dolor y esto se reflejaba perfectamente en su sonrojado y húmedo rostro.

Tch… Ahora que ya resolvieron sus "pequeñas" diferencias, ¿podríamos porfavor largarnos de aquí? Propuso instantes después Silver. Tengo la ligera impresión de que Zuki debe de estar muy preocupada por ustedes y por si no lo habían notado, aún está lloviendo casi torrencialmente y muchas personas a lo lejos nos están mirando raro por estar en medio de la playa bajo la lluvia conversando y sinceramente, NO DESEO PESCAR UN MALDITO RESFRIADO POR SU CULPA…

¿Cual es su problema? Preguntó Kelly en voz baja y al acercarse a Crystal. ¿El siempre es así de aguafiestas y amargado? Qué poco divertido…

Hahaha, no tienes ni idea. Respondió Crystal, mientras reía nerviosamente y observaba con algo de vergüenza cómo efectivamente varias curiosos los estaban observando desde dentro y fuera de los locales comerciales cercanos a la playa. Pero ya verás qué pronto te acostumbraras a él, o al menos eso creo…

Bueno, en marcha entonces al gimnasio de Jasmine. Ordenó Gold dando un par de torpes pasos en dirección a salir de la playa y sintiendo al mismo tiempo cómo le volvía a doler un poco su abdomen. Ughhh… S-solo que por favor caminemos despacio, ¿si?

¿Qué caminemos… despacio? Repitió Crystal con extrañeza y finalmente notando que su compañero no estaba en tan buen estado cómo parecía. ¿Qué te sucedió?

P-pues… Ehhh… Digamos que qué me sorbreesfore un poco cuando perseguía a Kelly y-...

Descuida, Gold. Yo te ayudare. Proclamó intrépida y rápidamente Kelly al colocarse a un lado de su amado, luego le alzó sin previo aviso su brazo derecho y lo colocó sobre su hombro para de esta forma ayudarle a caminar sin tantos problemas. Yo me encargare de ti de ahora en adelante y tomaré responsabilidad por mis actos, así que solo relajate, no te preocupes y disfruta de sentirme a tu lado de nuevo cómo en los viejos tiempos.

Crystal al ver y escuchar esto, colocó automáticamente cara de pocos amigos e inconscientemente empezó a gruñir cómo un Salamence hambriento, luego se ruborizó visiblemente y observó con incredulidad a Silver, quien se notaba estaba bastante incómodo y exasperado debido a todo lo ocurrido, posteriormente y cómo si se tratara de un rayo, la prospecto a profesora pokémon se puso al otro lado de Gold y emulo todo lo hecho por Kelly para también asistir a su compañero a poder caminar, acto que provocó que el de Pueblo New Bark se sonrojara violentamente. El en ese momento podía sentir cómo su corazón se volvió a acelerar a mil por hora, mientras que el frío viento y la lluvia recorrían y acariciaban su agotado cuerpo.

Definitivamente qué extrañe mucho esto. Se dijo para sí mismo Gold con una pícara sonrisa llena de satisfacción y alivio. Juro que no nos volveremos a separar…

¿Pero qué demonios se supone qué es esto ahora? ¿Una competencia o algo por el estilo? Se preguntó mentalmente Silver al ver cómo Gold, Crystal y Kelly caminaban torpe y lentamente para salir de la playa y lo empezaban poco a poco a dejar atrás. Creo que estoy empezando a arrepentirme de haberlos ayudado…


	48. Calma luego de la Tormenta

_**Campo de Batalla dentro de Gimnasio de Ciudad Olivine, 4:02 P.M**_

* * *

… Y en resumen, eso fue todo lo que Kelly me contó luego de nuestro breve encuentro en la Battle Frontier. Manifestó Blue con algo de melancolía y condescendencia al momento en que se volvía a sentar de espaldas al campo de batalla y en el nivel más abajo sobre las frías graderías de metal para los espectadores. Espero que ahora qué saben sobre todo por lo que ella pasó, puedan por lo menos comprenderla un poco y sepan porque se comporto y actuó de esa manera tan errática cuando se encontró con Gold.

Chuck, Jasmine y Green, quienes estaban cómodamente sentados tan solo un nivel más arriba que Blue junto a una algo exasperada Zuki, miraron todos a la vez a la de Pueblo Paleta con algo de tristeza y posteriormente intercambiaron varias confusas e incómodas miradas por un par de segundos, todo esto ante el rítmico y constante sonido de la lluvia golpeando sobre el techo del lugar. La atmósfera que reinaba dentro del gimnasio, lentamente se volvió algo pesada debido en gran parte al largo relato de Blue sobre lo qué sucedió con Kelly y también gracias a que aún Zuki estaba con cara de pocos amigos y de vez en cuando refunfuñaba entre dientes porque le impidieron perseguir a su primo.

P-pobre chica. Comentó visiblemente angustiada Jasmine al bajar su mirada y apretando un poco sus finos labios. Debió de ser muy difícil para ella el tener que ver cómo su familia se separaba y luego decidir dejar atrás al chico que amaba solo para intentar olvidar y superar el dolor…

Maldigo con todas mis fuerzas a esos bastardos del Equipo Rocket. Vociferó agresivamente Chuck. Ella todo este tiempo resintió y culpó a su padre por la separación de su familia, pero la realidad fue otra…

Tch… Ya empiezo a entender mejor a qué te referías cuando dijiste que ella te recuerda a ti. Manifestó seriamente Green al colocar una ácida expresión en su rostro, cómo si una gran cantidad de molestos y dolorosos recuerdos invadieron su mente de un momento a otro. Hace un par de semanas atrás escuché que había ocurrió un pequeño incidente en las Ruinas de Alph que involucró a "supuestos" miembros del Equipo Rocket, pero nunca le di la debida importancia porque asumí que solo eran simples rumores. Demonios… ¿Es qué acaso en verdad ellos intentan regresar o es que no les fue suficiente el arruinas tantas vidas la primera vez?

Sinceramente tampoco tengo la menor idea de cuales sean las intenciones de este nuevo Equipo Rocket o de si en efecto planean regresar. Aseveró Blue negando con la cabeza. Pero en todo caso, Kelly mencionó que ella estuvo presente junto con su otra compañera de viaje, Gold y un ex miembro del Equipo Rocket en las Ruinas de Alph y todos ellos se vieron forzados a enfrentar a esos sujetos, así que yo creo en su palabra…

Hmph… Me cuesta mucho trabajo creer el hecho de que ella te contará de buenas a primeras sobre todo lo que le ocurrió sin conocerte del todo. Proclamó Zuki de manera algo fría y con una pizca de escepticismo. Osea, yo se que todo eso es cierto porque Gold más o menos nos contó de camino aquí la situación de Kelly con su familia y sobre su pequeño enfrentamiento con el Equipo Rocket en las Ruinas de Alph, pero no entiendo cómo tu pudiste creerle todo lo que te dijo asi por asi. ¿Acaso en ningún momento se te pasó por la mente que ella pudiera estar mintiéndote o algo por el estilo?

Hehehe, por supuesto que al principio dude de ella y no le creí inmediatamente todo lo que me decía. Admitió la de Pueblo Paleta forzando una sonrisa para aliviar un poco la tensión. Una historia de esa magnitud es difícil de digerir, en especial si involucra el posible regreso del Equipo Rocket, pero a medida que ella me contaba sobre lo sucedido, pude notar en sus ojos y en su mirada que ella estaba siendo sincera y me decía la verdad.

¿Huh? ¿P-pudiste notar todo eso tan solo observando sus ojos y su mirada? Pregunto Zuki inclinando un poco su cabeza en señal de confusión. ¿C-cómo es qué-...?

Blue es algo así cómo un semi detector de mentiras andante. Informó rápidamente Green cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo con desánimo el ceño en el proceso. Es extremadamente difícil que alguien pueda ocultarle algo o mentirle a la cara y que ella no lo note.

¿U-un semi detector de mentiras andante? Volvió a repetir encarecidamente la menor de las chicas kimono a la vez que sus ojos parpadeaban repetidas veces de manera forzada. ¿Qué rayos quiere decir eso?

Es técnicamente cómo escuchaste. Reafirmó Blue con un poco de vergüenza ante las curiosas miradas de Chuck, Jasmine y Zuki. Luego de la última liga pokémon ya hace poco más de dos (2) años atras, emprendí un largo viaje por la región Sinnoh para mejorar cómo entrenadora y también para despejar un poco mi mente de todo lo sucedido con el Equipo Rocket en Kanto, pero durante mi estadía en esa región, inconscientemente empecé a notar cada vez con más facilidad cuando las personas mentían o cuando estaban a punto de hacerlo gracias a su lenguaje corporal.

Y-ya veo…

Ella desde pequeña siempre tuvo ese pequeño "don", pero no fue hasta que se fue de viaje por Sinnoh que inconscientemente lo desarrolló por completo. Informo nuevamente y de mala gana Green. En lo que a mí respecta, esa es una habilidad caótica y que solo causa problemas…

Hahahaha, no digas esas cosas, Green. Manifestó Blue con una coqueta y juguetona mirada. ¿No me digas que aun estas molesto porque sin querer note qué me mentiste y termine descubriendo qué me planeabas una fiesta sorpresa para mi cumpleaños junto con Red?

Tch… S-s-solo callate y olvidate de ese fiasco. Ordenó Green sonrojándose intensamente y evitando mirar directamente a su compañera para que no lo notara. Te juro por Arceus que esa sera la ultima vez que-...

¿Uhhh… H-hola, estan aqui...?

Cómo por acto reflejo y casi de inmediato, Green cerró su boca y guardó silencio, Zuki y Blue súbitamente se levantaron casi a la vez de sus respectivos asientos en las gradas y los líderes de gimnasio intercambiaron miradas justo en el momento en que escucharon la familiar voz masculina que provenía de la sala de espera, la cual estaba contigua al campo de batalla y solo los separaba una algo desgastada puerta de madera. Gold, Kelly y dos (2) otras personas quienes Green, Blue, Chuck y Jasmine no conocían, entraron sonrientes segundos después al campo de batalla e inmediatamente todos los presentes notaron que los recién llegados estaban empapados de pies a cabeza, pero a pesar de esto, una vivida y cálida oleada de alivio se pudo sentir que invadió el ambiente debido a que aparentemente Gold tuvo éxito y pudo encontrar y resolver sus diferencias con Kelly.

Hmph… Ya era tiempo de que ellos aparecieran. Comentó para sí mismo Green con una pretenciosa sonrisa en sus labios. Les tomó más de lo que había anticipado…

GOLD. Grito desesperadamente Zuki con una mezcla de emoción y alivio notable en su voz, mientras se bajaba de las gradas de un brinco y posteriormente corría a toda velocidad y se abalanzaba contra su mojado primo para abrazarlo. ¿E-estas bien?

Hehehe, E-estoy bien, estoy bien. Aseguró el de Pueblo New Bark con una tímida sonrisa y a la vez que acariciaba suavemente la cabeza de Zuki para calmarla un poco. Solo estoy algo mojado y adolorido, pero al menos oficialmente Kelly está de regreso con nosotros y-…

¿Adolorido? Repitió con extrañeza Zuki inmediatamente soltando de entre sus brazos a su primo para poder examinarlo de pies a cabeza con su mirada y averiguar qué le ocurría. ¿Adolorido porque? ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?

P-pues-...

E-es mi culpa. Respondió Kelly dando un par de pasos al frente y agachando su cabeza en clara señal de arrepentimiento ante Zuki. Gold se terminó esforzando más de la cuenta cuando me fui corriendo de aquí a pesar de que aún está lastimado por nuestro encuentro en la Torre Quemada. L-lo lamento…

Todos los presentes, incluyendo a un algo indiferente Green, inconscientemente posaron sus ojos sobre la menor de las chicas kimono, a la expectativa y en espera de qué haría o cómo respondería ella ante Kelly. La cálida atmósfera de alivio apenas si duró un par de segundos, cuando repentinamente esta se transformó en tensión y nerviosismo hasta el punto en que volvió a imperar el silencio por varios largos segundos. Tanto Blue, cómo Green, Chuck y Jasmine sabían que tarde o temprano y cuando finalmente apareciera Gold con Kelly, Zuki sería la primera en pronunciarse, por lo que todos ellos decidieron silenciosamente dejar que la situación fluyera para que resolvieran sus diferencias así cómo lo hicieron con Gold y Kelly.

Lo que nos hiciste pasar a todos, pero en especial a Gold y a Crystal, no puedo olvidarlo ni perdonarlo tan fácilmente. Aseveró fríamente Zuki cruzándose de brazos y suspirando sonoramente. Muy a diferencia de ellos, yo apenas si pude convivir contigo solo un par de días, pero con todo el alboroto que provocaste, confieso que ahora tengo una muy mala impresión de ti.

Estas en todo tu derecho de hacerlo. Acepto tristemente Kelly. No te culpo por pensar mal de mi o incluso por odiarme por lo que hice…

Dime, Kelly… ¿Eres consciente de lo mucho qué hiciste sufrir a Gold y a Crystal al alejarte de esa manera de nosotros? Preguntó insistentemente Zuki. ¿Tienes acaso la menor idea de todo lo que ocasionó el que te fueras así?

Kelly deseaba responder con honestidad a la pregunta de Zuki y su corazón se aceleró un poco debido a esto, pero su subconsciente la traicionó e hizo que ella permaneciera en silencio y bajara con tristeza su mirada al suelo. Gold, por su parte y al ver esto, exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones y en el momento en que el dio un paso al frente y justo antes de que él pudiera interceder por Kelly, Crystal rápidamente lo tomó de la mano y negó con la cabeza a la vez que Silver colocaba una de sus manos en el hombro del de Pueblo New Bark para evitar que el siguiera adelante o hiciera algo.

Deja que ellas resuelvan esto. Ordenó Silver en voz baja para Gold. Si intercedes ahora, solo terminaras complicando aún más las cosas.

Era evidente a simple vista que Gold no estaba conforme y deseaba poder intervenir en nombre de Kelly, pero el sabia que el pelirrojo tenía la razón y lo mejor era dejarlas resolver sus diferencias asi cómo sucedio minutos atras con Crystal, por lo que el de Pueblo New Bark decidió ceder y aceptar lo que dijo Silver y no hacer nada por el momento.

El que la verdadera razón de que tu familia se separara fuera el Equipo Rocket o el hecho de haber perdido de manera humillante contra Silver no te da el derecho de hacer lo que te diera la gana y pisotear los sentimientos de Gold y Crystal cómo si no importaran o cómo si fueran basura. Manifestó fervientemente Zuki ante el prolongado silencio por parte de la rubia. Quiero que te quede claro que yo no soy tan condescendiente cómo Gold o Crystal y que esto que hiciste es probable que nunca te lo perdone por completo.

E-entiendo a la perfección que no puedas perdonarme. Acepto Kelly con simpleza y volviendo a agachar nuevamente su cabeza. Sinceramente, ni yo sé si seré capaz algún dia de perdonarme a mí misma el cómo actúe con ustedes y pretendo asumir las consecuencias de mis acciones porque se que mi comportamiento fue inmaduro, estúpido y no merezco el perdón de ninguno de ustedes, pero de todas formas me esforzarse por conseguirlo y prometo jamas volver a actuar así o abandonarlos. Enserio lo lamento mucho…

Tch… Más te vale que cumplas con eso. Murmuró Zuki con resignación y dándole la espalda a sus compañeros. Porque se nota que ellos son felices a tu lado y sí Gold es feliz, entonces yo soy feliz, así que por el momento me alegra que estes de regreso con nosotros.

Ya veras que asi sera. Aseguró confiadamente Kelly al volver a levantar su cabeza un poco. Tienes mi palabra.

Uffff… Eso salió mucho mejor de lo que pensé. Manifestó Blue soltando un exagerado suspiro de alivio, volviendo a tomar asiento y mirando de reojo a Green, Chuck y Jasmine. Al menos esto termino bien…

Ese parece ser el caso. Comentó Jasmine con una enorme sonrisa y asintiendo. Quizás después de todo si existen los finales felices.

Ahh… Tengo una cosa más qué decirte. Informó Zuki volviendo a girar su cuerpo y mirando directamente a los ojos de la rubia.

¿S-si?

Un áspero y seco sonido inundó el campo de batalla y resonó con elegancia en el momento en que inesperadamente Zuki se acercó a Kelly y le propinó a esta una fugaz y sonora cachetada en una de sus mejillas, acto que terminó por desconcertar y estremecer a todos los presentes por igual. Tanto los asombrados y confundidos líderes de gimnasio, cómo también los demás no podían darle crédito a lo que acababan de ver, pero muy en especial Gold, quien miró a su prima con gran desconcierto, se soltó de la mano de Crystal y automáticamente se coloco entre Zuki y Kelly para evitar que sucediera algo más.

¿Decían? Pregunto Green de manera burlona al mirar a Blue y a Jasmine. ¿Acaso dijeron que-...?

C-Callate. Ordenaron tajantemente y a la vez Blue y Jasmine.

¿P-pero qué rayos sucede contigo? Pregunto rápida y desesperadamente Gold. ¿Porque-...?

Es bastante obvio porque lo hice. Proclamó fríamente Zuki. Ya deberías de saberlo.

Ughhh… E-esta bien, Gold, descuida . Anuncio Kelly con sorprendente tranquilidad a la vez que acariciaba un poco su adolorida mejilla, se ajustaba sus anteojos y sonreía ante el. Y-yo merezco cosas peores, así que no me molesta esto en absoluto…

Bienvenida de regreso, Kelly. Exclamó de manera fría Zuki al volver a darle la espalda a sus compañeros de viaje y sentándose a un lado de Blue en las graderías con una enorme sonrisa llena de satisfacción y orgullo. Toma esto cómo una pequeña advertencia, porque la próxima vez que vuelvas a lastimar a mi primo, creeme que un bofetón será lo menos qué te llegara a pasar.

De acuerdo. Acepto Kelly con un poco de nerviosismo y tragando saliva. M-me parece justo.

Hmph… Cero y van dos (2). Murmuro para si mismo Silver cruzándose de brazos. ¿Quien lo diria? Este dia cada vez se pone mejor…

* * *

 _ **Cafetería del Centro Pokémon, Ciudad Goldenrod, 3:50 P.M**_

* * *

Poco a poco empezaba a caer la tarde en la ciudad más grande, concurrida y próspera de toda la hermosa región Johto. Dentro de la amplia cafetería del lujoso centro pokémon cerca del centro comercial de la ciudad, dos (2) sujetos a finales de sus treintas o a principios de sus cuarentas, disfrutaban silenciosamente de una humeante y caliente taza de café para intentar recargar sus algo agotadas energías luego de un extenuante día. El primero de ellos estaba vestido de manera poco llamativa, ya que tenia una sencilla y cómoda combinación ropa de oficina y encima de esta tenía una larga gabardina de color marrón oscuro para combinar con sus relucientes zapatos de cuero, sus cabello era de color negro grisáceo y su rostro demostraba la dureza del paso de los años. Por otro lado, el segundo sujeto, quien estaba cómodamente sentado frente a una pequeña mesa en una de las esquinas de la cafetería con el primero, vestía un elegante conjunto de camisa y pantalón de color negro y una corbata de color gris, la cual hacía perfecto juego con sus algo anticuados anteojos, su barba de varios días sin afeitar y su oscura y corta cabellera.

Nada cómo una caliente taza de café para despedir otro dia de arduo trabajo. Manifestó alegremente el sujeto de lentes con una amplia sonrisa antes de alzar cuidadosamente su taza para no quemarse los dedos y luego dándole un pequeño sorbo a su bebida. Jamas me imagine que avanzariamos tanto en tan corto periodo de tiempo.

Ni que lo digas. Comentó el de la gabardina al también darle un trago a su café y observar de reojo un pequeño televisor que estaba colocado en una de las paredes de la cafetería para mirar un poco las noticias del dia. Trabajar con ese genio de las computadoras es un arduo y complejo trabajo, pero aparentemente está valiendo la pena…

Hahaha, te dije que Bill nos seria de gran ayuda para este trabajo, Laurent. Exclamó el de lente con una evidente mezcla orgullo y emoción en su gruesa voz. Ya verás cómo pronto hallaremos más pistas sobre el paradero de Giovanni y también el de los actuales miembros del Equipo Rocket. Solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que los atrapemos y-...

Ughhh… Te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames por mi nombre en público. Recrimino agresivamente Laurent mirando de un lado a otro de manera frenética para verificar que ninguno de los otros clientes en la cafetería estuviera escuchando su conversación o mirándolos. Solo llamame Looker o-…

Hahahaha, vamos Laurent, no seas tan serio y obstinado. Solo relájate un poco y-...

Bien sabes que me gustaría ser igual de relajado que tu, Enishi, pero no puedo darme esos lujos ahora, al menos no hasta que vea al mal nacido de Giovanni tras las rejas junto a todos sus seguidores. Además, uno de nosotros tiene que ser el serio y profesional del grupo…

De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Punto a tu favor. Acepto Enishi aun sin perder el ánimo y volviendo a tomar un poco más de su café. Olvida lo que dije y cambiemos a un tema un poco más alegre.

Me parece bien.

¿Qué me puedes decir de Kelly? Cuestiono Enishi con curiosidad. Según me informó Sakura, ella aún sigue viajando con Gold y recientemente ganaron juntos en una batalla doble la medalla de Ciudad Ecruteak.

Eso es correcto. Afirmó animadamente Laurent. La última vez que hable con ella fue hace cómo tres (3) días atrás y me comentó de su victoria junto a tu hijo.

¿Hace tres (3) días atrás? Repitió Enishi un tanto extrañado y alzando una de sus cejas. ¿No te parece que deberias de hablar con ella más seguido?

Creeme que me gustaría eso, pero intento no hostigarla llamándola demasiado a su pokegear. Respondió Laurent con algo de vergüenza y encogiéndose de hombros. Lo que menos deseo en estos momento es que ella vuelva a odiarme…

Hmph… Y yo que pensaba que tu relación con ella había mejorado ahora qué le confesaste la verdad sobre tu separación de Kasey. Me apiado de ti…

Nuestra relación si mejoro un poco, Enishi, pero en verdad no quiero que ella vuelva a odiarme, así que intento darle un poco de espacio para que respire.

E-entiendo…

Solo que ultimamente algo me tiene muy intranquilo. Manifestó Laurent soltando un largo suspiro e inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante. Es algo que tengo en la cabeza y por más que lo intento no puedo ignorarlo…

¿Lo cual es…?

Pues… Kelly aceptó la noticia de que me tuve que separar de Kasey debido al Equipo Rocket demasiado de bien. Eso me parece muy extraño…

No le veo lo malo a eso. Informó tranquilamente Enishi. Eso solo demuestra lo mucho que ella maduro por convivir con Cynthia y su abuela en Sinnoh. Además, cuando hable con ella en la cafetería del hospital antes de que llegaras, noté de inmediato que ella ya no es la misma niña asustadiza de hace un año atrás.

En eso tienes toda la razón, pero de todas formas no puedo dejar de tener un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

¿Un mal presentimiento?, ¿Qué insinuas?

Seré sincero contigo, Enishi, temo que ella intente ir tras el Equipo Rocket o algo por el estilo. Tu mejor que nadie sabes lo impulsiva que ella puede llegar a ser cuando se lo propone y-...

No seas ridículo, Laurent. ¿Enserio crees que ella sería capaz de algo cómo eso?

Se que suena descabellado y algo paranoico, pero esa es mi principal preocupación en estos momentos.

Vamos… No creo que ella sea tan tonta o ingenua cómo para intentar buscar al Equipo Rocket y vengarse de ellos por qué Kasey y tu se tuvieran que separar. Solo piénsalo detenidamente y notaras lo ridícula que es tu preocupación.

Laurent por enésima vez en la tarde volvió a levantar cuidadosamente su taza de café y esta vez dio un largo sorbo hasta acabarse por completo su bebida para calmar sus alterados nervios. Sus años de experiencia cómo miembro de la policía internacional le enseñaron a nunca desconfiar de sus instintos y en especial de los malos presentimientos, pero su sentido común y su oxidado instinto paternal deseaban confiar en el juicio de su hija. Él sabía mejor que nadie que ninguna persona en su sano juicio intentaría enfrentar o buscar al Equipo Rocket solo, sabiendo de lo que son capaces y él estaba seguro de que Kelly no iba a ser la excepción a esa regla.

S-supongo que tienes razón. Aceptó finalmente Laurent encogiéndose nuevamente de hombros y volviendo a exhalar el aire de sus pulmones instantes después. Creo que me estoy dejando llevar un poco y por eso pienso de más las cosas…

Descuida, amigo mío, el preocuparse por los hijos es el trabajo de un padre responsable. Comentó Enishi con una condescendiente sonrisa y tratando de animar a su compañero. Además, mi querido hijo debe de estar con Kelly en este preciso momento y él tiene a mi Scizor consigo por si llegara a presentarse algún problema.

Había olvidado por completo qué le habías dado tu Scizor a Gold para cuidarse. Confesó Laurent. Eso me tranquiliza un poco…

La última vez que vi a Gold, yo le ordene que me llamara si notaba o si veía algo relacionado al Equipo Rocket y confío en que el hará lo que le pedí. Estoy completamente seguro de que si se llegara a presentar alguna eventualidad, cosa que dudo mucho, su principal prioridad sería la de proteger a Kelly y también a la hija del Profesor Elm.

Eso espero…

Si algo bien aprendí durante mi juventud es a nunca desconfiar o subestimar la capacidad de un chico enamorado para proteger a sus seres queridos. Proclamó burlonamente Enishi. ¿O acaso olvidas cómo fue que termine con Sakura?

Lo que se me viene a mi memoria cuando dices eso es el "ENORME" alboroto que causaste en Ciudad Ecruteak. Respondió Laurent con cara de pocos amigos y frunciendo el ceño. Hasta el sol de hoy aun sigues sin pisar esa ciudad…

Hahaha, detalles, detalles, querido amigo. El punto es que yo confío plenamente en Gold y sé que él cuidará y vigilará muy bien de Kelly. El puede ser despistado y algo torpe para muchas cosas, pero eso no le quita que sea tan hábil cómo yo para las batallas pokémon.

Supongo que tienes razón en ese sentido. Gold heredó de ti su habilidad para las batallas.

Ya verás cómo todo saldrá bien y quizás cuando ellos regresen a casa luego de recolectar todas las medallas de Johto, nos sorprendan, se casen y nos hagan abuelos. Solo piensalo y-…

Creeme, preferiría no pensar en eso. Manifestó Laurent con gran y visible incomodidad. Soy demasiado joven para ser abuelo…

Bahhhh… Tonterías. Exclamó sonoramente Enishi, cosa que provocó que muchas de las otras personas dentro de la cafetería fijaran sus ojos en ellos. ¿Acaso no quisieras que fuéramos familia por todas las de la ley? Tu y yo prácticamente somos cómo hermanos y sí Gold se llegara a casar con tu Kelly, entonces-...

Enserio no sé cómo rayos he podido soportarte durante tantos años. Murmuro para si mismo Laurent. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando cuando me volví tu amigo?

* * *

 _ **Campo de Batalla dentro de Gimnasio de Ciudad Olivine, 4:09 P.M**_

* * *

Un prolongado e incómodo silencio se hizo presente dentro del gimnasio luego de la sorpresiva cachetada de Zuki a Kelly a la vez que paulatinamente el anteriormente intenso sonido de la lluvia al golpear el techo, perdía su intensidad con el pasar de los segundos. Gold estaba visiblemente molesto y algo exaltado, pero prefirió guardar silencio al no saber qué hacer o decir en esta peculiar situación, Kelly, por su parte, volvió a bajar con tristeza su mirada y se dedicó a acariciar con suavidad su adolorida y algo enrojecida mejilla para apaciguar el dolor. Silver y Green demostraban completa indiferencia en sus rostros e inclusive se veían algo aburridos, mientras que Blue, Crystal, y los líderes de gimnasio intercambiaban nerviosas y confusas miradas ante Zuki, quien aún tenía una enorme sonrisa llena de satisfacción y orgullo en sus labios.

UGHHHHHHH…. NO PUEDO MÁS CON ESTA SITUACIÓN. Gritó enérgicamente Blue al levantarse de las graderías y sorprendiendo a todos los presentes por igual. ¿Es qué acaso nadie dirá o hará algo? Odio los largos e incómodos silencios…

¿Algo cómo qué? Preguntaron a la vez y al unísono Green y Gold, cosa que fastidio a ambos entrenadores y termino con ellos mirandose con molestia el uno al otro.

¿Qué tal una amistosa batalla de gimnasio para animar un poco las cosas? Propuso enérgicamente Chuck. Según tengo entendido por todo lo que nos contó Blue de ustedes, el hijo de Enishi y Kelly están recolectando las medallas de Johto para poder entrar a la liga pokémon el año siguiente, ¿o me equivoco?

N-no se equivoca. Expreso con timidez Kelly al nuevamente ajustar sus anteojos. Es cierto que Gold y yo estamos recolectando las medallas de gimnasio de Johto, p-pero-...

Entonces no se diga más. Ordenó tajantemente el corpulento líder de gimnasio, mientras se levantaba de las graderías, estiraba sus enormes músculos, posteriormente entraba al campo de batalla y finalmente se colocaba en el extremo opuesto a donde estaba parado Gold junto con Kelly, Crystal y Silver. Aquí y ahora tendremos una batalla doble por la medalla del gimnasio de Jasmine y la mía.

Esa me parece una excelente idea. Reconoció alegremente Jasmine al también levantarse de las gradas y colocándose rápidamente a un lado de Chuck. De esta manera podríamos levantar el ánimo de todos aquí.

¿No creen que esto es algo muy repentino? Pregunto Gold cruzándose de brazos y mirando de reojo y con algo de inseguridad a Kelly. En lo personal me gustaría mucho pelear por sus medallas en este mismo momento, pero por si no lo notaron, mis compañeros y yo estamos empapados de pies a cabeza y solo regresamos hasta aquí para buscar a mi prima. No creo que este sea el momento más adecuado para que nosotros-...

¿Qué sucede, Gold? ¿Acaso dejaras que un poco de agua en tu ropa te detenga? Pregunto Green con una pretenciosa sonrisa y en un notable tono de burla al ver al de Pueblo New Bark tan inseguro y dudando. ¿No me digas que tienes miedo? Porque yo te entendería si ese fuera el-...

¿Miedo? Repitió agresivamente Gold y claramente ofendido por las palabras de Green. P-por supuesto que no tengo miedo, es solo que-...

Aceptamos su propuesta. Anuncio firmemente Kelly tomando de la mano a Gold y dando un pequeño paso al frente. Tengamos aquí y ahora una batalla doble por las medallas de sus gimnasios.


	49. Interludio A Un Caótico Futuro

_**Campo de Batalla dentro de Gimnasio de Ciudad Olivine, 4:11 P.M**_

* * *

¿Qué sucede, Gold? ¿Acaso dejaras que un poco de agua en tu ropa te detenga? Pregunto Green con una pretenciosa sonrisa y en un notable tono de burla al ver al de Pueblo New Bark tan inseguro y dudando. ¿No me digas que tienes miedo? Porque yo te entendería si ese fuera el-...

¿Miedo? Repitió agresivamente Gold y claramente ofendido por las palabras de Green. P-por supuesto que no tengo miedo, es solo que-...

Aceptamos su propuesta. Anuncio firmemente Kelly tomando de la mano a Gold y dando un pequeño paso al frente. Tengamos aquí y ahora una batalla doble por las medallas de sus gimnasios.

Todos los presentes, incluida una ya no tan sonriente Zuki, posaron automáticamente sus ojos en la rubia y la observaron con más asombro qué otra cosa. Ambos líderes de gimnasio, luego de escuchar la sorpresiva respuesta de Kelly, sonrieron y asintieron alegremente a la vez que el rostro de Blue se iluminaba debido a su felicidad y alivio. Se notaba a simple vista que ninguno de ellos esperaba que Kelly aceptara la propuesta de buenas a primeras, pero en todo caso, su respuesta fue bien recibida incluso por Green, quien desistió de seguir hostigando por el momento a Gold para ver cómo se terminaba de desarrollar la situación.

E-e-e-espera un momento. Ordenó Gold tartamudeando con nerviosismo e inmediatamente soltándose de la mano de Kelly y mirando de reojo en un principio a Crystal y Silver en busca de que cualquiera de ellos dijera algo o que quizás interviniera, pero posteriormente y al ver que ambos estaban igual de atónitos qué él, miró directamente a los ojos a Kelly. ¿Estás segura de-...?

Total y completamente segura. Reitero nuevamente Kelly sin titubear y forzando una tímida sonrisa en sus labios. En verdad deseo hacer esto…

¿Qué tú quieres hacer esto? Repitió reacia y confusamente Gold, mientras que rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza. P-pero-...

No tienes de qué preocuparte, Gold, yo entiendo que aun estes algo preocupado por mi debido a todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros, pero te puedo garantizar que estoy bien y ahora mismo deseo más que cualquier otra cosa que me des la oportunidad nuevamente de poder batallar a tu lado.

P-p-pero-...

Para ser tan bueno y perceptivo para las batallas, en verdad que a veces puedes llegar a ser extremadamente ingenuo e idiota. Intervino con evidente molestia Silver. ¿Es qué acaso no vez que ella intenta hacer?

¿Lo que ella intenta hacer? Repitió Gold. ¿Huh?

Ella intenta compensarte por todo lo que hizo. Explico ahora calmadamente Crystal al ver la confusa expresión que tenía Gold en su rostro. Es obvio incluso para mi…

¿E-es eso cierto? Pregunto Gold volviendo a mirar a Kelly.

A-asi es. Afirmó tímidamente Kelly bajando su mirada y sonrojándose con intensidad en el proceso. Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para que ambos ganemos dos (2) medallas más y así puedo empezar a compensarte por todas las estupideces que hice…

Kelly… En verdad aprecio mucho todo esto, pero no necesito ni quiero que te esfuerces por resarcir lo que sucedió entre nosotros. Aseveró Gold con algo de vergüenza. Es cierto que me encantaría cómo no tienes idea el poder pelear por las medallas de gimnasio de ellos aquí y ahora, pero considero que por el momento le demos tiempo al tiempo y regresemos al centro pokémon para-...

Gold, te lo ruego. Dejame batallar a tu lado. Manifestó Kelly de manera insistente y agachando su cabeza en el proceso en clara señal de súplica. Porfavor. Gold… ¿S-si?

¿P-porque estas tan insistente con esto? Pregunto Gold frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos. Está bien y entiendo que desees limpiar tu conciencia, pero-...

Porque te amo, Gold. Exclamó Kelly intrépida y desesperadamente de un momento a otro. Crystal y Zuki tenían razón sobre mi. Yo soy inmadura, terca, impulsiva y extremadamente orgullosa a morir, pero a pesar de mis muchos defectos y errores, tu eres y seguirás siendo la luz que le da sentido a mi vida y necesito ahora más que nunca hacer algo para demostrarte lo arrepentida que estoy, así qué te pido que por favor me dejes pelear a tu lado aquí y ahora…

Gold miró repetidas veces de arriba a abajo a Kelly con evidente sorpresa, mientras que con pesadez tragaba algo de saliva y parpadeaba rápidamente en señal de incredulidad, puesto que él no esperaba una respuesta así en ese preciso momento frente a los líderes de gimnasio y los entrenadores de Pueblo Paleta. Era obvio a este punto que Kelly dejó anonadado a más de uno con sus declaraciones y en el interior del joven corazón de Gold, empezaba a formarse una incesante tormenta de emociones que le terminaron por acelerar el pulso. Todos los presentes dentro del gimnasio notaron cómo paulatinamente una pequeña y algo torpe sonrisa empezaba a tomar forma de manera involuntaria en los labios de Gold y su ahora ruborizado rostro era viva muestra de lo feliz y conmovido que estaba de poder tener a Kelly de regreso a su lado y escucharla decirle que lo amaba cómo los viejos tiempos.

¿Qué dices, Gold? Pregunto nuevamente Kelly aún con más insistencia que antes y colocandose esta vez a escasos centímetros del sonrojado rostro de su compañero. ¿Me harías el honor de dejarme batallar a tu lado una vez más?

El de Pueblo New Bark a pesar de tener una enorme y nerviosa sonrisa en sus labios por lo feliz y conmovido que estaba, quedó tan tieso cómo un sudowoodo y tan frío cómo un Glalie debido a la cercanía del rostro de Kelly con el suyo. La mente de Gold en ese preciso momento era como un infinito, turbulento y espeso océano de color blanco, el cual no le dejaba del todo ordenar sus revueltos pensamientos ni tampoco articular palabra alguna, mientras que su pulso nuevamente aumentaba su ritmo aún más debido en gran medida al dulce y refrescante aroma que desprendía el mojado y esbelto cuerpo de la rubia.

¿Q-q-qué demonios sucede conmigo? Se preguntó mentalmente Gold al no poder del todo enfocarse para responder o controlar al cien (100) por ciento su cuerpo. ¿P-porque me siento de este modo?

Crystal, por su parte y al notar lo extremadamente ruborizado y estático que estaba su compañero gracias a la cercanía de Kelly con el rostro de Gold, apretó desmedidamente sus puños hasta hacerlo crujir, luego hizo rechinar sus dientes y empezó a gruñir de manera inconsciente, ante la asqueada y abrumada mirada de Silver, quien se limitó a negar con su cabeza repetidas veces.

¿Por qué demonios no regrese al Centro Pokemon cuando tuve la oportunidad? Se preguntó mentalmente el pelirrojo al momento en que apartó la mirada de sus melosos compañeros de viaje para ahora observar de reojo a Blue y Green. Yo nisiquiera deberia de estar aquí siendo participe de este tipo de cosas, pero supongo que esta podría ser una interesante oportunidad para ver de frente a dos (2) de los "legendarios" entrenadores que ayudaron a derrotar al Equipo Rocket y a mi padre. Si juego bien mis cartas, creo que podría averiguar con exactitud cómo fue que lograron tal hazaña y quizás ellos tengan alguna idea de dónde podría estar mi padre…

Y-yo… Uhhhh… D-de acuerdo, de acuerdo, Kelly. Tu ganas. Acepto torpemente Gold dando un par de tímidos pasos hacia atrás para distanciarse de la rubia y tratando de esa manera de recuperar un poco su compostura. B-batallemos juntos una vez más.

¿E-enserio? Replicó la rubia con incredulidad, emoción y a la vez que sus hermosos ojos de diferentes colores se empezaban a iluminar de alegría. ¿E-enserio puedo pelear a tu lado de nuevo?

Gold respondió a la pregunta asintiendo lentamente y sonriendo con optimismo, acto que provocó instantáneamente qué Kelly estallara de alegría y en su dicha se arrojara sorpresivamente y de lleno sobre el de Pueblo New Bark para abrazarlo y a su vez darle un par de tiernos besos en sus mejillas.

Enserio te lo agradezco, Gold. Exclamó ahora alegremente Kelly al separarse de Gold y luego haciendo una pequeña reverencia. No sabes lo feliz que me hace el que me des la oportunidad de pelear a tu lado cómo en Ecruteak. Siento que contigo soy capaz de hacer lo que sea, asi que solo espera y verás cómo me redimiré.

N-no es para tanto. Murmuró Gold rascando nerviosamente una de sus mejillas y luego sintiéndose ampliamente avergonzado cuando noto las sonrisas llenas de complicidad que tenían Zuki, Green, Blue y ambos líderes de gimnasio. E-enserio no es nada…

¿Y ustedes qué dicen? Preguntó Kelly ahora poniendo su completa atención en Crystal y Silver. ¿Estarían de acuerdo en esperar un rato más hasta que terminemos aquí?

P-pues yo no tengo ningún problema con esto. Respondió Crystal de manera calmada al cruzarse de brazos y a la vez que trataba a toda costa de suprimir los incandescentes celos que le estaba carcomiendo en ese preciso momento el corazón. Cómo futura profesora pokémon qué seré algún día, es obvio que esta no sera la primera ni la última vez que tendré que aguantar el estar con ropa mojada, asi que tomense su tiempo y no se preocupen por mi…

¿Y tú, Silver? Volvió a preguntar Kelly esta vez con un tono un poco más serio para con el pelirrojo. ¿Podrias-...?

Tch… Cómo quieran. Manifestó Silver con cara de pocos amigos y de manera cortante al darle la espalda a sus compañeros, luego saliendo sin previo aviso del campo de batalla y posteriormente sentándose a un lado de Zuki en las graderías, quien lo recibió con una cálida sonrisa y un par de palmadas en su espalda. En lo que a mi respecta, tengo la consciencia limpia porque ya cumpli con el idiota de Gold en ayudar a encontrarte, así qué pueden hacer lo que deseen.

Descuida, Silver. Te prometo que esto será rápido. Proclamó Gold de manera enérgica y con exuberante confianza al sacar una algo desgastada pokebola de uno de sus bolsillos y mirando ahora directamente a Chuck y a Jasmine. Tienes mi palabra de que esto no demorara mucho…

Ohhhh… ¿Pero qué es lo que tenemos aqui? Preguntó retóricamente Chuck inmediatamente luego de las palabras de Gold. ¿Tanta confianza te da el haber hecho las paces con tu noviecita o es que enserio piensas qué pelear a la vez contra dos (2) lideres de gimnasio sera tan facil?

Hahaha, P-pues-...

ELLA NO ES SU NOVIA. Informó fervientemente Crystal de un grito antes de que Gold pudiera decir algo. "ESA" es solo su amiga de la infancia…

¿"E-ESA? Repitió Kelly levantando una de sus cejas y mirando a Crystal con irritación. ¿A quién llamas "ESA'?

E-esperen un momento. Ordenó ahora Jasmine claramente confundida y mirando automáticamente a Blue en busca de respuestas. C-c-creo que no estoy entendiendo algo… ¿E-es qué acaso ellos no son novios?

Yo en ningun momento dije que lo fueran. Rectifico Blue sin perder la calma y negando con su cabeza con algo de complicidad. Ustedes fueron los que asumieron eso…

La expresión en los rostros en ambos líderes de gimnasio fue un soberbio poema para todos los presentes, pero en especial fue un completo deleite para la menor de las chicas kimono, quien apenas si pudo controlar sus alegres carcajadas cuando vio lo apenados que estaban Chuck y Jasmine, lo sonrojada que se puso Kelly por qué pensaron qué ella era la novia de Gold y lo exaltada que terminó Crystal por todo el mal entendido. Silver por su lado, se limitó a mirar con extremo fastidio a Zuki y maldijo lo ruidosa que ella era en silencio.

E-en todo caso, es cierto lo que dijo "ESA". Acepto Kelly con una pícara sonrisa y apuntando con el dedo índice de su mano derecha a Crystal. Hehehe, por el momento aceptó que solo soy una amiga de la infancia de Gold, pero… eso no quiere decir que en un futuro no muy lejano yo pueda convertirme en su novia o en algo más…

Cómo si se tratara de un acto reflejo, automáticamente las carcajadas de Zuki cesaron abruptamente, Gold se sonrojo aun más que antes y quedó boquiabierto, Crystal término tan estupefacta y fría que parecía el maniquí de una tienda de modas, los líderes de gimnasio se miraron el uno a la otra con sorpresa y prefirieron no intervenir, Blue frunció el ceño y volvió a sonreír con algo de calma y tanto Silver cómo también Green se limitaron solamente a disfrutar del inminente espectáculo el cual ambos sabía qué iba a ocurrir.

Hphm… Esto se pone cada vez más interesante. Se dijo para sí mismo Green al momento en que peinó de manera exagerada su cabello. Nunca pense que veria un triángulo amoroso aquí de entre todos los lugares o que el centro de todo esto sería ese mocoso insolente, pero estoy satisfecho…

¿Q-qué rayos fue lo que dijiste? Pregunto encarecidamente Crystal con una ácida y exagerada expresión en su rostro. ¿A-acaso escuche qué-...?

Es así mismo cómo lo escuchaste. Reafirmó Kelly al colocar ambas manos sobre su cintura y de manera desafiante. ¿Algún problema con eso?

P-pues claro que tengo un problema con eso. Exclamó Crystal agresivamente y dando un par de pasos para acercarse a la rubia. ¿Quien te crees qué eres? ¿Enserio piensas que después de todo lo que nos hiciste tienes el derecho a-...?

POR EL AMOR DE ARCEUS, YA ES SUFICIENTE. Rugió enérgicamente Gold al colocarse entre ambas chicas. ¿Enserio creen que este es el lugar y el momento para que estén discutiendo?

ELLA EMPEZÓ. Gritaron a la vez ambas chicas, mientras que insistentemente se apuntaban la una a la otra.

NO ME INTERESA QUIEN FUE LA QUE EMPEZÓ. Proclamó Gold de manera fría y seria, ante las atónitas miradas de todos los presentes al ver de primera mano cómo el joven entrenador perdía finalmente la calma que anteriormente regía en su voz y a la vez que su semblante y el aura que lo rodeaban cambiaba de manera drástica. Se los he dicho una y otra y otra vez, pero nunca me escuchan. Odio que peleen por este tipo de cosas, así que o se calman y dejan de pelear en este mismo instante o cumplire la promesa qué les hice a ambas en el centro pokémon de Ciudad Violet y continuaré mi viaje por mi cuenta.

Crystal y Kelly en ese mismo instante y al ver cómo la actitud de Gold cambió tan espontáneamente, desistieron sin pensarlo dos (2) veces de seguir discutiendo, luego se miraron la una a la otra con una mezcla de vergüenza y culpabilidad, bajaron sus respectivas miradas y finalmente aceptaron el guardar silencio puesto que ninguna de ella se esperaba que Gold reaccionara así o de que volviera a amenazar con esa vieja promesa que hicieron casi al principio de su viaje.

¿Y qué hay de mi? Pregunto ahora Zuki de manera burlona para intentar hostigar aún más a Crystal y Kelly al levantar su mano al puro estilo de una estudiante en un salón de clase. ¿Eso me incluye a mi o-...?

El de Pueblo New Bark ni corto ni perezoso, se volteo con lentitud y observó con tal frialdad a la menor de las chicas kimono, que produjo en ella una rafaga continua de escalofrios qué le helaron la sangre y que culminó en su arrepentimiento instantáneo por haberse entrometido de esa manera, por lo que con extrema cautela, Zuki trago un poco de saliva, luego bajó su mano y en ese preciso momento entendió que la promesa de Gold ahora también la incluía a ella, le gustara o no.

Un prolongado y algo familiar silencio volvió a reinar por varios largos e incómodo segundos entre los presentes cómo si se tratara de una vieja y amigable conocida. Tanto Kelly, cómo Crystal e inclusive ahora Zuki, se notaba estaban un poco decaídas y esto terminó provocando no solo que imperara el silencio y que el único sonido que se pudiera escuchar a lo largo y ancho del lugar fuera el de la lluvia golpeando el techo de zing del gimnasio, sino que la atmósfera se tornara tan pesada cómo un Snorlax y tan tensa cómo las cuerdas de un arco.

¿Y entonces que? Preguntó Gold con firmeza al cruzarse de brazos nuevamente un par de segundos después, luego colocando su completa atención en los líderes de gimnasio y finalmente exhalando de manera exagerada todo el aire de sus pulmones para intentar relajar la tensión en su cuerpo y de paso quizás también olvidar todo el asunto de la discusión entre sus compañeras. ¿Vamos a batallar o qué? Por qué estoy esperando que digan algo…

Por supuesto que vamos a batallar. Manifestó impetuosamente el fornido líder de gimnasio sin titubear y peinando un poco su robusto bigote. Nuestra propuesta sigue en pie, solo estábamos esperando a que ustedes terminarán de resolver sus "pequeños problemas", ¿o no es así, Jasmine?

La tímida líder de gimnasio, se estremeció ligeramente por el comentario de Chuck y sus mejillas se sonrojaron visiblemente, puesto que ella no esperaba que su camarada le preguntará tal cosa, pero en todo caso, Jasmine recobró rápidamente su compostura al toser de manera algo exagerada y respondió asintiendo con algo de simpleza, luego procedió a sacar una pokebola de color azul y con detalles en blanco del bolsillo de su vestido y finalmente forzó una pequeña y fina sonrisa que terminó por iluminar todo el lugar.

¿Alguna regla en especial que quieran sugerir? Preguntó Chuck al ahora sacar una pokebola de su desgastado gi. Hablen ahora o callen para siempre niños, porque después no quiero escucharlos quejarse.

Gold miró de reojo a Kelly y a pesar de que ella estaba aun un poco cabizbaja al igual que Crystal y Zuki, negó con lentitud su cabeza en señal de que no tenía nada qué agregar o sugerir.

Uhhh… Aceptaremos las reglas que ustedes quieran imponer. Informó enérgicamente Gold. Así que dejaremos que ustedes decidan.

Hmm… Entonces esta será una batalla de dos (2) contra (2) y sin sustituciones. Proclamó Jasmine con firmeza. Cada uno de nosotros solo podrá utilizar un pokémon y la batalla acabará cuando ambos pokémon de un mismo equipo no puedan continuar.

Me parece bien. Aceptamos esas condiciones. Exclamó Gold con una confiada sonrisa y asintiendo. Estas son las mismas reglas que utilizamos durante nuestra batalla en el Gimnasio de Ciudad Ecruteak contra Morty y Eusine, así que Kelly y yo ya estamos un poco familiarizados con este formato.

¿Así que ustedes vencieron al entrenador de los ojos de las mil (1000) millas y a su amiguito? Preguntó retóricamente el fornido líder de gimnasio con emoción. Hehehe, esto será realmente interesante. Muero de ganas por ver de lo que son capaces.

S-supongo que ya es el momento de que me siente para que puedan iniciar su combate. Anuncio entre murmullos y suspiros Crystal al darle la espalda a sus compañeros y dar un par de pasos al hacia las graderías. B-buena suerte a ambos y… espero que ganen.

Uhhh… C-crystal, espera un momento. Ordenó Gold con algo de timidez al tomar de la mano a su compañera y así evitando que esta terminará por salir del campo de batalla. T-tengo algo que darte…

¿A-algo que… darme?

A-así es. Afirmó el joven entrenador de Pueblo New Bark, quien en ese momento estaba tan rojo cómo un tomate, luego evitó mirar directamente a los ojos de Crystal para tratar de que ella lo notara y finalmente se quitó su mojada gorra de la suerte para colocarla sobre la cabeza de su compañera. ¿M-me harias el favor de cuidarla mientras tanto?

Tanto Crystal cómo también Kelly e inclusive Zuki, observaron con evidente incredulidad a su compañero de viaje, para luego intercambiar varias confusas miradas entre ellas, puesto que a pesar de sus muchas diferencias, todas sabían lo mucho que Gold valoraba la antigua gorra de Red.

¿P-p-por qué me la estas dando? Pregunto nerviosamente Crystal. N-no lo-...

Sinceramente, yo tampoco se la razon de porque hago esto. Confesó el de Pueblo New Bark con algo de vergüenza y mirando de reojo primero a su confundida prima y posteriormente a Kelly. Digamos que esto es algo que se me acaba de ocurrir, así que sentí la necesidad de entregartela hasta que acabe mi batalla.

P-pero, Gold, esta es tu gorra de la suerte y-...

Hahaha, Descuida, Crys. No necesito de la suerte para ganar esta batalla. Informó Gold al juguetear un poco con la desgastada pokebola que tenía en su mano derecha. Tengo algo mejor que eso.

¿Huh?

¿Quién demonios necesita de la suerte cuando las tengo a ustedes y al idiota pelirrojo de allá? Preguntó retóricamente Gold con una amplia y confiada sonrisa. Por más que odie admitirlo, todos nosotros somos una rara serie de químicos inestables que producen caos cuando se juntan. Somos cómo una especie de bomba de tiempo andante, pero a pesar de los muchos dolores de cabeza que ustedes me han producido a lo largo de este viaje con sus peleas y celos, confieso que extrañe mucho todo esto, así qué gracias por hacer de este viaje algo divertido…

Justo luego de las palabras de Gold, Crystal le dio un fugaz abrazo a su compañero seguidamente de un largo beso en la mejilla, luego salió de manera triunfal del campo de batalla, se sentó a un lado de Silver y posteriormente ella, junto con Kelly y Zuki, volvieron a mirarse todas a la vez, asintieron e intercambiaron sonrisas, acto que terminó por alegrar a todos los presentes, incluidos Green y Silver.

Lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto. Manifestó Gold agachando un poco su cabeza y volviendo a enfocarse en los líderes de gimnasio. Pero ahora si estoy listo para empezar con esta batalla.

No hace falta que te disculpes. Informó Jasmine para tratar de restarle importancia a todo lo sucedido. Siempre es un placer para la vista y el corazón el ver cómo se reconcilian los amigos.

Concuerdo con Jasmine. Admitió ahora Chuck. Pero ya basta de tanto sentimentalismo, asi que eligan cuidadosamente a sus pokémon para empezar con esta batalla de una vez por todas.

Asumo ya debes de haber ideado algún plan para esta batalla. Manifestó Kelly en voz baja al notar cómo Gold tenía lista y jugueteaba con una pokebola en su mano derecha. Pero en todo caso y por si no lo sabias, durante mi breve paso por el faro escuche a varios de los marineros comentar que la especialidad de Jasmine son los pokémon de tipo metal y la de Chuck son los de tipo luchador, así que lo más adecuado sería-...

No te preocupes tanto, Kelly. Tengo todo resuelto. Manifestó cortantemente el de Pueblo New Bark sin perder su sonrisa y luego acariciando la cabeza y la rubia cabellera de su compañera. El dia de hoy tengo planeado utilizar a mi arma secreta.

¿Huh? ¿T-tu arma… secreta? Repitió la rubia con una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación. ¿A-acaso ya lograste dominar el fuego azul de Typhlosion?.

Hehehe, ya lo veras. Exclamó Gold antes de arrojar al campo la desgastada pokebola y rascando con nerviosismo una de sus mejillas. Scizor yo te elijo.

Instantes después y justo cuando la pokebola toco el campo de batalla, un metálico pokémon de color rojo escarlata con unas afiladas tenazas se materializó frente a todos los presentes en una intimidante pose de batalla. Green al ver esto, terminó prácticamente boquiabierto y se puso instantáneamente de pie, muy para el asombro de Blue. Chuck, por su parte, sonrió de oreja a oreja cómo si volviera a ver a un viejo conocido luego de mucho tiempo y terminó por flexionar un poco sus músculos, mientras que Kelly se limitó a quitarse sus anteojos, limpiarlos y posteriormente parpadear repetidas veces cómo si sus ojos le estuvieran jugando una mala pasada.

Tch… ¿Así que a esto te referías cuando prometiste que acabarías esta batalla rápido? Se Preguntó mentalmente Silver. Interesante. Realmente interesante…

E-esto tiene que ser una jodida broma. Exclamó Green con una agria y repulsiva expresión en su rostro. ¿E-enserio ese mocoso tiene el legendario Scizor del campeón sin corona Enishi Tsubasa…?

Gold al escuchar la pregunta de Green, se volteo para mirarlo y de manera extremadamente pretenciosa y despectiva, le guiñó uno de ojos y se limitó sonreír de manera prepotente. Green al notar todo esto, se ruborizo al instante de manera violenta, apretó sus puños con ira y prefirió volvió a tomar asiento.

¿P-pero… C-cómo? Pregunto ahora Kelly con insistencia y aun sin darle crédito a lo que estaba viendo frente a ella. ¿Cómo es qué-...?

¿Recuerdas cuando estuve recluido en el hospital en Ciudad Goldenrod luego de todo lo sucedido con Whitney?

Preferiría olvidar todo ese embrollo. Murmuró con molestia Kelly. Pero lo recuerdo bien…

Pues mi padre cómo condición para que pudiera seguir viajando por Johto con ustedes me hizo llevarme a Scizor conmigo. Informó Gold con un poco de vergüenza. No es algo que me enorgullezca, pero de todos modos estoy agradecido con el…

Esta si que es una maravillosa sorpresa. Exclamó enérgicamente el fornido líder de gimnasio sin despegar sus ojos de Scizor. La última vez que vi a ese pokémon fue hace casi veinte (20) años atrás y confieso con todo el dolor de mi alma que sufrí una muy humillante derrota a manos de Enishi.

¿E-enserio? Pregunto curiosamente Jasmine. ¿Tan humillante fue para ti esa derrota?

Así es. Afirmó Chuck de mala gana al mirar con nostalgia la pokebola que tenía en sus manos para luego arrojarla al centro del campo de batalla. Pero si el destino me está otorgando una oportunidad para tomar revancha, pues con gusto la aceptare.

Milésimas de seguno despues, un fornido y bipedo pokémon de color azul oscuro aparecio de la pokebola de Chuck. Este tenía dos grandes ojos que sobresalen de su cabeza y su barriga era de color blanco con una mareante espiral en color negro. Poliwrath inmediatamente al salir de su pokébola y al notar la presencia de Scizor a escasos metros de distancia, entre cerro sus ojos y observó al pokémon de Gold con algo de rencor y mucha cautela, cosa que hizo que el de Pueblo New Bark y Scizor se mirarán el uno al otro con ferviente determinación al mismo tiempo que Kelly ahora arrojaba la pokebola de su fiel Lucario al campo.

Todas y cada una de las miradas de todos los presentes recayeron ahora en Jasmine, puesto que ella era la única que aún no había elegido a su pokémon para el combate. La joven líder de gimnasio miró atentamente por un par de segundos a los pokémon de Gold y Kelly, luego guardo la pokebola que tenía en sus manos y la intercambio por otra.

Desde un principio tenía planeado utilizar a mi Steelix para esta batalla, pero al ver que ambos están utilizando pokémon de tipo metal y también al ahora saber lo mucho que Chuck desea esta victoria, creo que lo más adecuado sería el utilizar a este pequeñín. Exclamó Jasmine al arrojar la nueva pokebola al campo. Magnezone yo te elijo.

Al abrirse la pokebola que arrojó Jasmine, un metálico y plateado pokémon de apariencia redonda y ancha, quién tenía una antena amarilla en la parte superior de su cabeza, un ojo con una pupila roja en el centro de su cuerpo y muy parecido a un disco o platillo volador, hizo acto de presencia y empezó a levitar alegremente sobre el campo de batalla cómo si estuviera surfeando olas en la playa.

Ohhh… ¿Con qué utilizaras a Magnezone? Preguntó Chuck. ¿No crees que esto es un poco precipitado?

Sé que él apenas si evolucionó hace un par de días atrás gracias a nuestra estadía en Sinnoh, pero quiero ayudarte a tener una buena pelea y confío plenamente en que Magnezone está listo para algo de este calibre.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo, confiare en ustedes. Aseveró el fornido líder de gimnasio con tranquilidad.

Posterior a la aparición del pokémon de Jasmine, tanto Scizor cómo Lucario cambiaron súbitamente las expresiones en sus rostros y se podía notar a simple vista cómo ahora a ambos les estaba costando un poco más el estar de pie.

¿P-pero qué rayos está sucediendo? Preguntó de manera angustiosa Kelly. ¿P-porque Lucario y Scizor-...?

Es por su molesta habilidad especial. Informó rápidamente Gold sin perder la calma.

¿Huh…?

Gold está en lo correcto. Afirmó calmadamente Jasmine al ver la confusa expresión que tenía Kelly en su rostro. La habilidad especial de mi lindo Magnezone se llama Magnet Pull (Imán) y no solo previene que todos los pokémon de tipo metal puedan regresar a sus respectivas pokebolas cuando él esté presente, sino que además él puede crear a voluntad un campo electromagnético el cual afecta en cierto grado la movilidad de los pokémon de tipo metal.

¿Cómo pude ser tan estupida? Se preguntó mentalmente Kelly, mientras que maldecía silenciosamente su propia ignorancia y su anteriormente pálido rostro se tornaba tan rojo cómo el Scizor de Gold. Yo sabía que su especialidad eran los pokémon de tipo metal y aun asi decidi utilizar a Lucario para intentar impresionar a Gold. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? Debí suponer que algo asi podria pasar. Soy una inútil…

D-demonios… Y yo que pensaba que podría acabar esta batalla en uno (1) o dos (2) ataques cómo máximo. Manifestó Gold de mala gana y soltando un exagerado suspiro al momento que rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza. De todos los pokémon posibles que ella podría utilizar, y precisamente tiene uno con esa habilidad. Uhhh… Qué molestia.

Veo que estás muy confiado, muchachito. Replicó Chuck al escuchar el comentario hecho por Gold. ¿Quizás se te subió a la cabeza el hecho de que tienes el pokémon de tu padre o es que-...?

Acabaré esta batalla en cinco (5) ataques. Proclamó con extrema confianza el de Pueblo New Bark alzando su mano derecha a la altura de su pecho y abriendo su puño para enseñar sus cinco (5) dedos. Eso es lo que predigo que me tomara el derrotarlos con la ayuda de Kelly.

Todos los presentes, incluida una algo ruborizada y confundida Kelly, observaron con una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad a Gold luego de su comentario, quien permaneció completamente serio y mantuvo una estoica sonrisa.

Tch… Ya quiero verte intentar algo cómo eso. Exclamó Green desde las graderías al ver que los líderes de gimnasio prefirieron mantenerse en silencio ante la osada declaración del retador. Yo conozco de primera mano las habilidades de esos dos (2) y-...

¿Ah sí? Entonces apostemos. Propuso intrépidamente Gold. Si tanta confianza tienes en qué no podré lograrlo, entonces no deberías de tener problemas en apostar conmigo.

Hmph… Te escucho.

Si yo cumplo y ganó en cinco (5) ataques o menos, tú tendrás que hacer cualquiera cosa que yo desee, pero si no cumplo en derrotarlos, entonces yo hare lo que tu quieras sin reproches.

¿Lo que sea? Pregunto Green alzando una de sus cejas y mirando fijamente a Gold con incredulidad. ¿Estás seguro?

Lo que sea. Reiteró fríamente el de New Bark. Así que dime, Green, ¿Aceptaras o no?

Hehe, de acuerdo, Gold. Aceptare la apuesta. Manifestó Green con evidentes aires de grandeza y peinando exageradamente su cabello. Solo espero por tu bien que cumplas con esto y no lloriquees cuando te tenga a mi merced.

G-gold… ¿E-estas seguro de lo que estás haciendo? Preguntó desesperadamente Kelly. Porque-...

Dime, Kelly… ¿Confias en mi?

¿Huh? P-por supuesto que confío en ti, Gold. Me ofende que me lo tengas que preguntar después de que anuncie ante todos que te amo…

Entonces necesitaré de tu completa cooperación y que me apoyes cómo solo tú podrías hacerlo. Advirtió Gold sin titubear y volviendo a acariciar la cabeza de la rubia. Porque en verdad deseo ganar esta batalla lo más rápido posible y creo que contigo a mi lado podría hacerlo en cinco (5) ataques o menos.

La rubia miro con emoción y determinación a los ojos de Gold y se sonrojo de manera salvaje. Kelly sabía perfectamente que a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, esta sería la perfecta oportunidad para compensar e impresionar a Gold, muy a pesar de la aparente desventaja que representaba la presencia de Magnezone para Scizor y Lucario.

Ya que estas tan confiado en derrotarnos, entonces cómo la líder oficial de este gimnasio, te otorgo el honor de qué nos ataques de primero. Propuso Jasmine. Aprovecha bien esta oportunidad, Gold.

Gracias, pero no gracias. Manifestó Gold negando con la cabeza. Preferiría que tú empezarás ya que es tu gimnasio. Además, cómo dice el dicho, las damas primero…

Ohhh… D-de acuerdo. Magnezone, utiliza Zap Cannon (Electrocañon) contra Lucario.

Magnezone rápidamente y haciendo caso a su entrenadora, cargo y posteriormente lanzó una potente y violenta descarga eléctrica en dirección al pokémon de Kelly.

L-lucario, utiliza ExtremeSpeed (Velocidad extrema) para-...

Kelly, déjame esto a mi. Manifestó Gold. Yo me encargo.

¿Huh?

Scizor, colócate frente a Lucario y luego gira sobre ti mismo utilizando Sword Dance (Danza de espadas).

Inmediatamente luego de la orden de Gold, el metálico pokémon se coloco enfrente de Lucario y justo antes de que el ataque de magnezone impactará, Scizor empezó a girar sobre sí mismo, lo que provoque que la enorme descarga eléctrica empezará a dar vueltas alrededor de Scizor cómo un remolino.

¿P-Pero qué demonios? Exclamó Chuck con incredulidad al ver cómo el ataque de su compañera aún giraba alrededor de Scizor. ¿Cómo rayos es qué-...?

Scizor, ahora devuelve toda esa electricidad. Ordenó Gold apuntando a ambos pokémon de los líderes de gimnasio. Acaba con ellos.

Milésimas de segundo después, Scizor redirigido con extrema facilidad la descarga eléctrica y gracias a la fuerza centrifuga que el pokémon de Gold le agregó al ataque debido a estar girando, esta se dirigió aún con más velocidad e intensidad que cuando lo lanzo Magnezone, por lo que en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo y para el completo asombro colectivo, el ataque impactó directamente en Magnezone y Poliwrath antes de que estos pudieran siquiera reaccionar y los dejó fuera de combate al instante.

El campo de batalla por enésima vez en la tarde quedó en completo silencio. Nadie podía creer o asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ni siquiera Kelly, quien tenía un puesto privilegiado en primera fila aun lado de Gold, podía creer cómo Scizor anuló, redirigió y posteriormente venció a los dos (2) pokémon de los líderes de gimnasio.

Ups… Hehehe, creo que después de todo si necesite solo un ataque para ganar. Manifestó Gold al voltearse para mirar primeramente a Kelly, luego a el resto de sus asombrados compañeros de viaje, a los líderes de gimnasio y por último a los anonadados entrenadores de Pueblo Paleta. ¿Quién lo diría, verdad? Creo qué si cumpli con mi promesa.

T-tu...T-tuuu… ¿T-todo esto ya lo tenías planeado, verdad? Pregunto Green con cara de pocos amigos y evidentemente irritado, mientras que los líderes de gimnasio regresaban a sus respectivos pokémon a sus pokebolas para que descansaran. Por eso sugeriste que Jasmine atacará primero. Porque tenias planeado contraatacar desde un principio.

Hehehe, si, algo así. Acepto el de New Bark con algo de vergüenza. Decidí intentar un truco que vi utilizar al líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Azalea durante nuestra batalla, pero en vez de utilizarlo para neutralizar el ataque por completo, preferí qué Scizor intentará redirigirlo y confieso que terminó resultando mejor de lo que esperaba…

En mis más de quince (15) años siendo líder de gimnasio, jamas me habian derrotado en un solo ataque. Confesó Chuck con algo de decepción y ahora acercándose junto con Jasmine a dónde estaban Gold y Kelly para entregarles una medalla a cada uno. Pero supongo que de tal palo, tal astilla, así que no tengo quejas…

Confieso que esto es muy frustrante, no solo cómo líder de gimnasio, pero cómo entrenadora pokémon. Señaló Jasmine forzando una sonrisa y también entregando su medalla a Gold y Kelly. Pero aceptaré mi derrota con honor y prometo seguir mejorando.

Gold sonrió ante lo dicho por los líderes de gimnasio, luego regresó a Scizor a su pokebola y guardo su nueva y reluciente medalla en su bolsillo, pero justo al momento en que hizo esto, Zuki y Crystal se abalanzaron sobre él y lo abrazaron, cosa que no dejó indiferente a Kelly y provocó que ella también se uniera y lo abrazara.

¿Te he dicho lo increíble que eres? Preguntó retóricamente Crystal. Utilizaste y modificaste a la perfección la técnica que utilizo Bugsy en su batalla. Eres el mejor.

E-eso fue fantástico. Manifestó ahora Zuki. Muero de ganas por que entrenemos juntos. ¿Qué me dices, Gold?

Te amo, Gold. Jamás volveré a separarme de tu lado. Proclamó Kelly con una que otra lágrima en los ojos y apretando aún más su cuerpo contra el de su compañero. Gracias por ayudarme a ganar estas medallas, aunque debió de ser al revés y yo debí de ser la que hiciera todo para ganar…

C-c-chicas… Ughhh… M-me están asfixiando… Ugh… Ayuda… S-silver… Auxilio…

A mi ni me mires. Informó el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos y evitando mirar del todo a sus compañeros. Esto es lo que mereces por intentar tener un Harem.


	50. Punto de Inflexión

_**Frente la Playa en la parte más al sur, Ciudad Olivine, 7:30 P.M**_

* * *

Justo luego de la deslumbrante y efímera batalla entre Gold y Kelly contra los líderes de gimnasio de Ciudad Olivine y Cianwood, finalmente la intensa lluvia cesó por completo y poco a poco las anteriormente vacías calles de la segunda Ciudad más grande y próspera de todo Johto volvieron a llenarse de ruidosos turistas y lugareños. Curiosamente y muy para la sorpresa colectiva, Blue propuso que para celebrar la victoria y reconciliación de Kelly con los demás, fueran a cenar, cosa que todos aceptaron de buenas a primeras incluidos Green y Silver, quienes a pesar de sus difíciles actitudes, no pusieron resistencia alguna a la idea de Blue. Por lo que un par de minutos después, Gold, junto con Crystal, Silver y Zuki fueron al centro pokémon en donde se hospedaban para cambiar la mojada ropa que traían puesta, mientras que Blue, Green, Chuck y Jasmine acompañaron a Kelly al hotel en dónde había dejado sus cosas para que hiciera lo mismo y posteriormente la escoltaron al cuarto que el grupo de Gold alquilo, ya que desde ahora se quedaría oficialmente junto con ellos.

La cena terminó realizándose en un lujoso y acogedor restaurante de ramen por sugerencia expresa de Jasmine, el cual estaba ubicado a tan solo un par de cuadras del famoso faro, prácticamente frente a la playa y este era el punto de encuentro de muchos de los marineros luego de sus viajes. Blue, con su habitual carisma y alegría fue la principal encargada de amenizar la celebración y también de evitar que Green y Gold pelearán por la más mínima cosa, a la vez que se dedicaba a informar que el próximo viernes se llevará a cabo un pequeño torneo de exhibición en la Battle Frontier, en donde solo pueden participar aquellos entrenadores con al menos tres (3) medallas de gimnasio o una medalla de alguno de los cerebros de la Battle Frontier, y esto seria para conmemorar sus seis (6) primeros meses de apertura al público en Johto. Aparentemente y según escuchó de Argenta, la líder del Battle Hall luego de vencerla y justo antes de encontrarse con Kelly, los premios para los primeros tres (3) lugares serían seis (6) boletos para un viaje todo pago en el famoso crucero S.S. Aqua, el cual pasaría por las islas Sevii en Kanto y cómo destino final llegaría a Ciudad Vermilion para posteriormente regresar a Ciudad Olivine una semana después.

Kelly a pesar de conocer de antemano sobre ese torneo debido a que Palmer le comentó de él luego de vencerlo en la cima de la Battle Tower, terminó por emocionarse aún más por la posibilidad de irse en un crucero con Gold si lograba quedar en alguno de los tres (3) primeros lugares, y rectificó sus deseos por participar al igual que el joven entrenador de Pueblo New Bark, quien a diferencia de su compañera, solo deseaba poner a prueba aún más sus habilidades cómo entrenador más que por la posibilidad de ganar los boletos del crucero. Crystal y Zuki al escuchar esto y al ver lo emocionada que estaba la rubia, decidieron también participar en dicho torneo, por lo que inmediatamente y sin pensarselo dos (2) veces, Zuki, quien ya poseía la medalla del gimnasio de Ciudad Ecruteak, organizó para el dia siguiente una batalla contra Jasmine y Chuck, mientras que Crystal luego de rogar por varios minutos y con mucho esfuerzo, logró finalmente convencer a duras penas a Silver de que la ayudara a entrenar tal cómo hizo con Gold en Ciudad Ecruteak antes de su batalla contra Morty, ya que el fue el único de entre el grupo que no tenía interés alguno en participar en dicho torneo, para de esa forma intentar ganar una medalla de alguno de los cerebros de la Battle Frontier para poder entrar al torneo, ya que obviamente sería muy poco probable para ella el conseguir tres (3) medallas de gimnasio en poco menos de cinco días.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un par de horas pasaron y la sorprendentemente pacífica velada llegó a su inevitable final. Todos los presentes luego de cenar, salieron del restaurante y se sentaron en la algo concurrida playa a charlar y también a observar el parcialmente estrellado cielo, la pálida luna y las movidas olas del mar. Chuck fue el primero en retirarse del lugar un par de minutos después, puesto que deseaba descansar y quizás dormir un poco debido al drástico desgaste mental y físico que representa el volver a Johto luego de estar tres (3) largas semanas en Sinnoh. El famoso "Jet lag", también conocido cómo el síndrome del cambio rápido de zona horaria le estaba pasando de manera cruel la factura al cuerpo del veterano líder de gimnasio, quien se notaba a leguas lo agotado que estaba, por lo que Chuck terminó por regresar al hotel en dónde había dejado sus cosas antes de ir al gimnasio de Jasmine en la tarde, mientras que Zuki, Crystal, Kelly, Blue y Jasmine, acordaron en conjunto darse una vuelta por la zona comercial al este de la ciudad para curiosear, ya que aún no era tan tarde, y Jasmine estaba visiblemente emocionada por enseñarles un poco más de los alrededores a las chicas.

Cómo era de esperarse, inmediatamente luego de la partida de las chicas y Chuck, un prolongado, incómodo y algo desesperante silencio imperó por varios minutos entre Gold, Silver y Green, quienes apenas si hacían contacto visual entre ellos y simplemente estaban los tres (3) en perfecto silencio, sentados uno al lado del otro sobre la fría arena perdidos en sus pensamientos y observando con algo de asombro la belleza del cielo estrellado lleno de grisáceas nubes, la pálida luna y el resplandeciente y movido mar nocturno siendo intensamente iluminado por el faro.

Silver era un fiel amante de la quietud, el silencio, la paz y la tranquilidad en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero de todas formas y de manera casi inevitable, mentalmente nació la incógnita en su subconsiente de que si quizás todo esto se debía a la interferencia de Blue, puesto que antes de irse y de manera muy enérgica, la de cabello castaño amenazó a Gold y a Green con que no pelearan o se las verían con ella, o quizás la quietud entre ellos se debía a que finalmente ambos chicos se estaban empezando a tolerar un poco. Un incontable número de preguntas poco a poco estaban invadiendo la revuelta mente del pelirrojo, pero de cualquier manera, su incomodidad era visible y casi palpable ante el hecho de que Blue súbitamente lo dejara a cargo de vigilar a Gold y Green hasta que ella regresara junto con las demás. El desde su época en el Equipo Rocket, odiaba con todas sus fuerzas el rol de líder y detestaba aún más el tener que ser la niñera forzada de Gold y Green, puesto que su fuerte nunca fue el de cómo tratar o lidiar con relaciones interpersonales, pero por desgracia el quejarse no le ayudaría a mitigar la situación y si quería que las cosas mejoraran, entonces el debería de hacer algo.

Ehhh… S-si qué es una bella y tranquila noche, ¿N-no lo creen? Pregunto el pelirrojo en un tono tímido al alzar su voz para romper de una vez por todas el antinatural silencio que imperaba en entre ellos. Jamás me imaginé que después de todo lo que ocurrió hoy, terminariamos aquí sentados tan cómodamente y en silencio… C-curioso, ¿verdad?

Ughhhh… Ni que lo digas. Respondió Gold un par de segundos después con pesadez, forzando una torpe y algo desteñida sonrisa, prácticamente cómo si tratara de medir o pensar cada acción y palabra que saliera de su boca, pero sin despegar del todo sus dorados ojos del hermoso paisaje que estaba frente a él. Hoy fue un largo día lleno de sorpresas y confieso que jamás pensé que pudiéramos encontrar a Kelly tan fácilmente o que pudiera ganar dos (2) medallas de gimnasio en un mismo dia y con un solo ataque. No es lo que esperaba, pero estoy algo satisfecho de que todo saliera de esta forma…

Tch… No te des tanto crédito por lo que sucedió. Vociferó ahora Green en un tono extremadamente cortante y prepotente. El hecho de que encontrarás a tu amiguita tan fácilmente y que resolvieran sus diferencias de esa forma se debe a la rapida intervencion de Blue cuando se conocieron en la Battle Frontier. Además, ahora que tuve tiempo para pensar y analizar mejor las cosas, tu victoria contra Chuck y Jasmine se debió principalmente al efecto del jet lag en sus pokemon, y ni hablar del hecho de que el Magnezone de Jasmine apenas si había evolucionado hace un par de días atrás, así que obviamente no tenía el completo control de sí o de su habilidad. Tu victoria solo fue un conjunto de pequeños factores externos que a la larga facilitaron ese resultado. En otras palabras y por si aún no lo habías entendido, solo tuviste suerte…

¿E-entonces es por esto que estuviste tan tranquilo y callado todo este tiempo? Pregunto Silver con algo de incomodidad y resignación, pero a la vez queriendo evitar que se produjera una mayor confrontación entre ellos. Vamos Green… Creo que ya deberías de superar qué Gold le ganara a Chuck y Jasmine. Prácticamente pasamos la tarde juntos e inclusive fuimos a cen-…

Esta bien, Silver. Déjalo que hable. Manifestó Gold de manera serena y despreocupada, al bajar su estoica y triste mirada a la arena. Odio tener que aceptarlo con todo el dolor de mi alma, pero Green tiene toda la razón en lo que dice. Mi victoria se la debo enteramente a qué Poliwrath y Magnezone no pudieran esquivar debido principalmente al efecto del Jet Lag, y el encontrar tan rápido a Kelly y que ella decidiera volver a viajar conmigo, se lo debo a Blue, más que por cualquiera cosa que yo pudiera haberle dicho cuando la encontré en la playa luego de que ella intentara huir de mi…

Silver y Green cómo por acto reflejo, intercambiaron varias confusas miradas por un par de incómodos segundos y quedaron anonadados ante lo dicho por Gold puesto que ninguno se esperaba escuchar tal cosa del de Pueblo New Bark, por lo que ambos lo miraron con infinito escepticismo debido en gran parte a que ninguno de ellos le estaba dando crédito alguno a sus palabras.

E-e-espera un momento. Ordenó Silver finalmente volviendo en sí, pero altamente confundido, a la vez que no paraba de mirar de pies a cabeza a Gold en busca de alguna pista por la cual su compañero se hubiese expresado de ese modo tan contrario a su personalidad. D-dejame ver si entendí bien, ¿"TU" le estas dando la razón a "ÉL"?

Uhhh… Digamos que si. Confirmó Gold aun sin levantar su mirada y rascando nerviosamente una de sus mejillas. Le estoy dando la razón a Green por qué es cierto todo lo que él dijo. Yo antes de batallar contra Jasmine y Chuck en el gimnasio, supuse que sus pokémon podrían estar un poco afectados por el cambio de horario entre Johto y Sinnoh porque recién acababan de regresar de un viaje de tres (3) largas semanas, además de que cuando Jasmine eligió a Magnezone, Chuck comentó al respecto y se vio un poco preocupado e inseguro porque obviamente él sabía que el pokémon de Jasmine recién había evolucionado y aún no controlaba del todo su habilidad, así que por eso decidí apostar tan despreocupadamente con Green a qué vencería en menos de cinco (5) ataque…

Hmph… ¿Así que finalmente lo admites? Preguntó retóricamente Green con notable soberbia y aires de grandeza, mientras que lentamente se le iba dibujando una pretenciosa y victoriosa sonrisa en sus labios. Creo que me equivoque contigo después de todo, Gold. Por lo que veo, ahora eres lo suficientemente maduro y consciente para admitir que tu victoria fue por suerte. Una de las virtudes más importantes al crecer y convertirse en un exitoso entrenador pokémon cómo yo, es aprender de los errores y también a cuándo aceptar las cosas cuando son más que evidentes.

Y-yo nunca lo negué ni nada por el estilo. Replicó Gold de mala gana e inmediatamente arrepintiéndose de haberle dado la razón al de Pueblo Paleta. Simplemente decidí ignorar tus comentarios y no hablar del tema. Al menos no hasta ahora…

Woa, espera… ¿Entonces era por eso qué estabas tan indeciso al momento en que Kelly decidió aceptar la propuesta de los líderes de gimnasio de la batalla en Equipo? Pregunto el pelirrojo antes de cruzarse de brazos y al mirar de reojo a Gold. Ahora tiene mucho más de sentido el porque demoraste tanto para decidir sobre eso…

Es correcto. Afirmó el de Pueblo New Bark entre suspiros y ahora acostándose en la fría arena para contemplar nuevamente el algo nublado cielo, y de este modo, evitar de manera sutil el tener que enfrentar las miradas de Green y Silver. Mi objetivo desde antes de iniciar mi viaje siempre fue el de conseguir todas las medallas de gimnasio de Johto y Kanto antes de entrar a la liga pokémon el año entrante y eventualmente superar a Red y ser más fuerte que mi padre, por lo que obviamente también deseaba el tener batallas justas y sin efectos adversos contra los líderes de gimnasio, pero por más que desee eso con toda mi alma, mi corazón y mis estúpidos sentimientos me terminaron traicionando. Es por eso que al final decidí por pura presión aceptar la propuesta de Chuck y Jasmine, porque una de las cosas que más odio en el mundo es tener que decirlo no a Kelly. Simplemente no deseaba lastimar sus sentimientos o causar otro tipo de malentendido a gran escala cómo el que apenas si resolvimos hoy, solamente porque me hubiese negado a batallar junto con ella…

¿Y a qué se debe este cambio tan repentino de corazón? Cuestiono Green cómo por acto reflejo instantes antes de mirar con desconcierto a Gold. ¿Porque ahora y de esta manera decidiste aceptar todo esto ante nosotros? ¿Es acaso que te avergonzaba aceptarlo enfrente de tus amiguitas o-...?

N-no fue por verguenza ni nada qué se le parezca. Aseveró Gold de manera veloz, ruborizándose un poco en el proceso y negando con la cabeza cómo si su vida dependiera de ello. Solo fue algo que me nació hacer y deseaba sacarlos de mi sistema, ¿o es qué acaso no podía hacerlo?

¿Deseabas sacarlo de tu sistema? Repitió Silver frunciendo el ceño, levantando una de sus cejas y volviendo a observar fijamente a Gold cómo si se tratara de un Caterpie a punto de ser devorado por un Pidgeotto. ¿Pero qué demonios es lo qué está pasando contigo? Primero le das la razón a Green en qué tu victoria fue por suerte y ahora te da un repentino ataque de sinceridad, ¿Quién demonios eres y qué hiciste con el idiota del "harem" que tanto me saca de quicio? Esto no es algo típico de ti, Gold. ¿Acaso te sucede algo?

El de Pueblo New Bark apretó sus labios brevemente, luego soltó un exagerado suspiro y permaneció estático y en completo silencio ante las preocupada miradas de Green y Silver, quienes a este punto ya sospechaban que algo andaba terriblemente mal con él, y qué fuese lo que fuese que estuviera atormentando sus pensamientos, se podía asumir con total seguridad que era esa la razón del porqué de su antinatural comportamiento.

Vamos, Gold. Se que a lo largo de este tiempo hemos tenido nuestras "pequeñas" diferencias, pero sabes muy bien qué puedes confiar en mí para cosas cómo esta, así que dime qué es lo que te sucede para poder ayudarte. Propuso Silver en un tono un poco más compasivo y sereno, pero sin poder ocultar del todo la preocupación en su voz ante el silencio de su compañero. ¿Es acaso por la manera en cómo le ganaste a Chuck y Jasmine?

No. No se trata de eso, Silver. Aseguró Gold, mientras que al mismo tiempo negaba con su cabeza lentamente. A pesar del modo en que gane, esa es una victoria que nos terminará ayudando a Kelly y a mí a acercarnos a entrar a la liga pokémon el año entrante, así que la aceptaré cómo tal…

¿Entonces qué demonios es lo que pasa contigo? Pregunto Green agresivamente y con ferviente impaciencia. Escupelo de una buena vez.

Y-yo… Ughhh… S-sinceramente… Estoy algo aterrado y preocupado. Confesó Gold con un depresivo tono al momento en que exhalaba todo el aire de sus pulmones y se acomodaba nuevamente en la arena para sentarse. D-digamos que tengo miedo…

¿Tienes miedo? Repitieron al unísono Green y Silver, mientras que por segunda vez ambos entrenadores volvían a intercambiar preocupadas miradas en señal de desconcierto.

¿Podrias ser más especifico y decirnos a qué exactamente le tienes miedo? Pregunto instantes después el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos justo antes de que Green cambiaba por completo el semblante en su rostro a uno más rígido y estoico. ¿Qué es lo que te está sucediendo cómo para qué te comportes de esta manera?

Ese es el gran problema que tengo. No puedo ser más específico porque no tengo idea de porque me siento de esta manera. Se supone debería de estar feliz porque regreso Kelly y teóricamente todo debería de ser cómo antes de que ella nos abandonara, pero desde esta tarde tengo el constantemente y molesto presentimiento de que algo podría llegar a ocurrir en cualquier momento y-...

Y podría arruinar todo, ¿verdad? Interrumpió rápida y sorpresivamente Green, quitando prácticamente las palabras de la boca a Gold y soltando un exagerado suspiro en el proceso. Temes que la más mínima acción pueda destruir nuevamente la frágil paz que hay entre todos ustedes y ahora constantemente estás tan alerta cómo si un afilado cuchillo estuviera colocado contra tu garganta en espera de qué te confíes para matarte.

P-pues, s-si. Así es. Afirmó Gold con extremo asombro al mirar a Green con extrañeza y curiosidad. ¿Cómo es que sabías lo qué-...?

Porque yo en algún momento de mi vida también experimente una situación similar a la tuya. Informó Green de manera fría y con seriedad. Fue una época muy oscura en mi vida y espero nunca más volver a repetir algo similar…

¿U-una época oscura en tu vida? Repitió Silver igual de extrañado y confundido qué Gold. ¿Hablas enserio?

El de Pueblo Paleta asintió lentamente ante lo dicho por Silver, luego frunció el ceño cómo si una infinidad de molestos y tristes recuerdos se hubieran infiltrado en su mente y posteriormente posó su mirada en el movido mar nocturno.

Fue hace poco más de dos (2) años atras. Informó Green con cara de pocos amigos. Todos comenzó con el asesinato de Takeshi Fuji…

¿Takeshi Fuji…? Repitió Gold al inclinar un poco su cabeza. Por alguna razón ese nombre me es extrañamente familiar, pero no se porque…

Takeshi Fuji fue un famoso científico mundialmente reconocido en el campo de la biogenética y al que se le atribuye la creación del pokémon Virtual llamado Porygon. Informó rápidamente Silver. Quizás escuchaste de el en la-...

Ohhh… Y-ya creo recordarlo. Exclamó Gold interrumpiendo fortuitamente a Silver. Sino me equivoco, mi padre junto con el de Kelly fueron los encargados de investigar sobre ese caso hace un par de años atrás y al final lograron descubrir que su muerte se trató de un asesinato muy bien elaborado por parte del Equipo Rocket y no producto de un accidente de laboratorio cómo se llegó a creer en un principio.

El asesinato de Takeshi representó un punto de inflexión que provocó una enorme reacción en cadena en mi relación con Red y Blue. Digamos que nuestra amistad se llegó a fracturar de manera casi irremediable hasta el punto de tomar caminos separados. No fue hasta después de la anterior liga pokémon que nuestra amistad se empezó a recomponer del todo...

¿Pero porque? Volvió a preguntar Silver de forma insistente y casi agónica. ¿Acaso ustedes tenían alguna relación con ese sujeto o algo por el estilo?

Fuji era en efecto el padrino de Blue. Informó melancólicamente Green. Ella era extremadamente unida a el y su asesinato a manos del Equipo Rocket fue cómo una estocada directamente en el corazón para ella, lo que terminó por causar un drástico cambio en su actitud y personalidad. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Blue pasó de molesta chica alegre y metiche a una fría y calculadora persona que no deseaba más que tomar venganza y hacer justicia por sus propias manos. Ella juró que destruiría al Equipo Rocket y qué descubriría quién era el que los comandaba para acabar con él, solo que en ese momento en el tiempo, ni la policía internacional ni tampoco nosotros conocíamos que Giovanni era el líder del Equipo Rocket.

Gold y Silver volvieron a mirarse el uno al otro y tragaron saliva prácticamente a la vez. Ambos entrenadores a este punto ya tenían una mejor idea a dónde se estaba dirigiendo Green con su relato.

El punto es que gracias al cambio tan drástico en la actitud y en las motivaciones de Blue, ella terminó por apartarse definitivamente de nosotros debido a que ni Red ni yo estábamos de acuerdo con su nueva forma de ser, ni tampoco deseábamos apoyarla en sus planes de venganza. Luego de eso, Blue desapareció sin decir nada después de intentar hacerla entrar en razón unos días después, lo que causó una ruptura en mi amistad con Red porque ambos nos sentíamos responsables por lo sucedido, mientras que ella se dedicó enteramente a rastrear al Equipo Rocket, cosa que la llevó a descubrir y posteriormente infiltrarse en su base de operaciones debajo del Casino de Ciudad Celadon…

¿Y qué sucedió después? Preguntó Silver nuevamente con insistencia y curiosidad.

Una vez dentro de su base, Blue se enfrentó, venció y dejo en jaque a prácticamente todos los integrantes del Equipo Rocket que estaban en ese lugar hasta que intervino él junto con su nueva arma secreta con la que planeaba dominar al mundo…

Asumo te estas refiriendo a Giovanni. Teorizo Gold. ¿Pero a qué te refieres con su-...?

Mewtwo…

¿Mewtwo? Repitieron Gold y Silver a la vez, mientras que el de Pueblo Paleta volvía a suspirar sonoramente.

Mewtwo fue el otro pokémon que creo Fuji en colaboración con el Equipo Rocket. Aseveró Green. Ese maldito pokémon era una especie de clon genéticamente mejorado creado en base al ADN de Mew, pero Fuji al ver el destructivo poder que podría tener su creación, decidió traicionar al Equipo Rocket y detener la creacion de Mewtwo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero por desgracia, Fuji fracaso en su intento y posteriormente lo asesinaron para no dejar ningún cabo suelto…

Maldigo a esos bastardos. Murmuro para si mismo Silver con amargura y rabia al momento en que su rostro se tornaba tan rojo cómo el Scizor de Gold. Creo que ya empiezo a entender porque Archer desea tanto encontrar a mi padre. El desea apoderarse de Mewtwo…

¿Qué más sucedió? Pregunto Gold con un hilo de voz. ¿Qué pasó cuando Blue se encontró con que Giovanni era el líder del Equipo Rocket?

Obviamente y cómo era de esperarse ellos se enfrentaron en batalla, pero Mewtwo venció sin mayores problemas a todos los pokémon de Blue, incluyendo a Mega Blastoise. Giovanni al ver el increíble potencial que tenía Blue cómo entrenadora, le ofreció que se uniera al Equipo Rocket y fuese su subordinada, pero ella se negó, y en venganza Giovanni utilizó los poderes psíquicos de Mewtwo para manipular y convertir a Blue en una de sus marionetas. Posteriormente y luego de varias semanas sin saber de ella, Red y yo finalmente resolvimos nuestras diferencias y encontramos a Blue en Ciudad Saffron momentos antes de que el Equipo Rocket tomará por la fuerza la corporación Silph, y bueno… El resto es prácticamente historia. Red y yo logramos milagrosamente deshacernos del control mental qué Mewtwo tenía sobre Blue y luego batallamos y vencimos entre los tres (3) a Giovanni y Mewtwo en la cima del edificio de la corporación Silph.

Demonios… Y-yo no tenía idea de nada de estas cosas. Manifestó Gold con visible incomodidad. ¿Enserio el Equipo Rocket y Fuji crearon un clon de Mew utilizando su ADN?

Me temo que si. Aseguró Green sin titubear. Todo lo que les conté representó uno de los periodos más duros y oscuros en mi vida, solo que obviamente ninguno de los que estuvimos involucrados en ese incidente hablamos de esas cosas. A petición de la policía internacional nos mantuvimos en silencio para evitar el pánico colectivo del público. ¿Se imaginan lo qué sucedería si se descubriera que el Equipo Rocket creo un clon de Mew utilizando su ADN para dominar el mundo?

T-tengo otra pregunta para ti. Advirtió ahora el pelirrojo con un poco más de serenidad. Y porfavor respondeme con la verdad.

¿Si…?

¿Qué sucedió con Giovanni luego de que lo derrotaron?

Pues… Mewtwo con las pocas fuerzas que le restaban luego de que lo derrotamos se teletransporto junto con Giovanni y más nunca supimos de ellos. Ambos simplemente se esfumaron y hasta el sol de hoy nadie ha vuelto a saber de ellos…

P-pero… ¿Cómo él reaccionó a su derrota? ¿Acaso él dijo algo o-...?

¿Porque este repentino interés en conocer sobre Giovanni? Pregunto Green con extrañeza al mirar fijamente a Silver y levantando una de sus cejas. Siento cómo si me estuviera interrogando la policía internacional… de nuevo.

Ehh… Es qué y-yo… P-pues-...

Silver está tan interesado en conocer sobre Giovanni porque él desea eventualmente unirse a la policía internacional. Manifestó rápidamente Gold para auxiliar a su compañero al ver cómo balbuceaba. El piensa que el conocer el pasado de los criminales y sus acciones en general le servirán a futuro a ser mejor policía una vez lo acepten.

¿Enserio? Pregunto Green con un poco de escepticismo y sin creer del todo las palabras de Gold. Ya veo…

Ehhh… S-sí. Es exactamente cómo dijo Gold. Afirmó Silver con el rostro completamente sonrojado y de manera nerviosa. Y-yo deseo conocer todo sobre Giovanni exactamente por eso…

Hmmm, pues… Giovanni a pesar de ser un psicópata empedernido, era un líder nato y un excelente entrenador pokémon. Informó Green de mala gana. Él incluso llegó a jurar ante nosotros qué si perdiera en batalla disolvería al Equipo Rocket y más nunca lo volveríamos a ver.

Entonces… ¿Eso fue todo? Preguntó Silver con gran desilusión. ¿El solo escapó luego de perder?

Así es. Giovanni se esfumó junto con Mewtwo y dejo que atraparan a la mayor parte de sus seguidores cómo penitencia por no derrotarnos. Si no me equivoco, solamente lograron escapar tres (3) o cuatro (4) miembros del Equipo Rocket, así que presumo que ellos son los que están intentando revivirlos ahora.

E-entiendo…

Un abrumador silencio volvió a imperar entre los tres (3) entrenadores por incontables y largos segundos luego del relato de Green. Se podía notar con tan solo un vistazo qué todo lo dicho por Green apenas si ayudo a Gold, mientras que Silver solo se volvió a cruzar de brazos, bajo su mirada a la arena y se perdió profundamente en sus pensamientos.

Green… Necesito saber algo. Manifestó súbitamente Gold al posar sus ojos en el de Pueblo Paleta y rompiendo el silencio. ¿Cómo pudiste superar el sentirte tan intranquilo luego de todo lo que sucedió con Red y Blue? Dime qué fue lo que hiciste para dejar de sentirte así…

Se que odiarás mi respuesta, pero no hice nada fuera de lo común. Confesó Green forzando una triste sonrisa, rascando nerviosamente la parte posterior de su cabeza y suspirando por enésima vez en la noche. Quisiera decirte que existe una solución rápida y sencilla para cómo te sientes, pero te estaría mintiendo. Yo solo seguí adelante y poco a poco fui aceptando el hecho de que existen cosas en este mundo que están fuera de mi control, así que te sugiero hagas lo mismo y veras que con el tiempo todos tus miedos se irán desvaneciendo.

¿Entonces qué se supone debo de hacer? Cuestiono Gold con más intensidad que antes y al no entender del todo lo que decía Green. ¿Solo acepto todo esto y ya?

Se que no es lo que esperabas escuchar, pero por desgracia asi es la realidad. Mientras más rápido aceptes todo lo que paso en tu pasado, mas rapido podras volver a encaminar y reparar tu futuro. Solo se paciente y no te rindas, pero en todo caso te diré lo mismo que mi abuelo me aconsejo, "El camino que buscas no está detrás de ti, sino adelante."

¿Huh…?

Quiere decir que te enfoques más en tu futuro y dejes de preocuparte tanto por el pasado. Aclaro Green.

D-de acuerdo. Supongo que lo tomare en cuenta…

Tch… ¿Quién rayos lo diría? Tu y yo no somos tan diferentes después de todo. Admitió el de cabello castaño cruzándose de brazos y observando de reojo a Gold. Tenemos más cosas en común de lo que pensé en un principio…

Ese parece ser el caso. Murmuró el de New Bark a regaña dientes y con algo de resentimiento al momento que volvía a darle su atención al nublado cielo nocturno. ¿Quién demonios lo diría?

Mira, se que me arrepentire de esto, pero… ¿Qué te parecería entrenar con el nuevo y oficial líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Viridian cómo preparación para el torneo del viernes? Pregunto Green forzando un tono más amable y condescendiente en su voz. Quizás si entrenas conmigo puedes despejar tu mente de todo ese estrés y de paso te vuelves un mejor entrenador cómo para proteger realmente a tus amiguita. Toma esta oferta cómo lo que haré por nuestra apuesta, ya qué fuiste tan amable de no pedirme nada…

En ese preciso instante, Gold y Silver de manera perfectamente sincronizada miraron con extremo asombro a Green, prácticamente cómo si él se hubiese ganado la lotería o algo parecido. La noticia fue para ambos entrenadores cómo un enorme balde de agua fría en una gélida noche de invierno, debido a que jamás, ni en sus sueños más salvajes, se esperaron que alguien cómo él se convirtiera en líder de un gimnasio.

Woa… Woa… ¿Q-qué fue lo que dijiste? Pregunto rápidamente Gold al no darle crédito alguno a Green. ¿Cómo qué "TU" eres el nuevo líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Viridian?

¿A-a-asi que tu eres el nuevo líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Viridian? Preguntó retóricamente Silver de forma lenta y tratando a toda costa de no sonar descortés. Según tenía entendido y posterior a que Giovanni desapareciera, la Asociación pokémon mandaba cada mes a un líder sustituto para que luchara contra los retadores y así evitar el cierre definitivo de ese gimnasio, pero aún no se habían decidido por un líder permanente.

Tch… Pues resulta que finalmente lo hicieron y me eligieron a mí por encima del resto de los mortales. Aseveró Green con visible orgullo y notables aires de grandeza. Hace varios meses atrás y a petición de Red, aplique para tomar la vacante cómo líder de gimnasio de ese lugar, pero no fue hasta hace un par de semanas que ellos se decidieron por mi. Por desgracia, tuve que tomar un largo curso de tres (3) semanas en Sinnoh y fue en ese lugar en dónde me encontré con Chuck y Jasmine…

¿A petición de… Red? Pregunto Gold con evidente curiosidad. ¿Cómo qué a petición de-...?

Esa es una historia que contaré en otro momento. Advirtió rápidamente Green. Así que olvídalo por el momento.

Entonces si tu eres el nuevo líder de gimnasio de Viridian, ¿porque es que aun no te han anunciado cómo tal? Pregunto ahora Silver antes de colocar su mano derecha encima de su mentón. ¿Qué estaba esperando la Asociación pokémon?

Porque primero necesitaba hacer ese estúpido curso en Sinnoh. Informó Green con algo de frustración. Además de que ellos estaban esperando el momento justo para hacerlo.

¿El momento justo para hacerlo? Repitió Gold antes de levantar una de sus cejas. Espera un momento… ¿Acaso ellos te presentarán en el torneo de exhibición en la Battle Frontier?

Hphm… Eres bastante perceptivo cuando te lo propones. Manifestó Green. Pero así es. Ellos me presentaran cómo el nuevo lider de gimnasio de Viridian en ese torneo.

Ya veo…

Pero volviendo al tema, ¿qué decides, Gold? ¿Aceptaras entrenar conmigo o no?

Antes de responder a tu propuesta… ¿Podría preguntarte una ultima cosa?

Tch… Adelante.

¿A qué se debe este súbito interés en entrenarme? ¿Porque este cambio de corazón tan repentino?

Y-yoo… Uhhh…

¿Acaso es por qué tenemos ciertas cosas en común? Pregunto Gold con una pretenciosa sonrisa y al utilizar su codo para golpear a Green en su costado izquierdo. ¿No me digas que viste en mi algo de tu pasado? ¿O es acaso porque soy el hijo de tu ídolo?

P-p-p-por supuesto que no es por ninguna de esas razón. Exclamó Green ruborizándose en el proceso y observando con infinito repudio a Gold. E-el hecho de que seas el hijo de Enishi no cambia nada entre nosotros, y si deseo entrenar contigo, es porque en cierta forma deseo cumplir la apuesta que hicimos y también porque me diste bastante lástima…

Heh… De acuerdo. Respondió Gold aun sin dejar de sonreír. Entrenare contigo.

Y yo que pensaba que se odiaban a muerte. Manifestó ahora Silver al poner una burlona sonrisa en sus labios. ¿Quien diria que terminarían aceptando entrenar juntos cómo si fueran amigos de toda la vida?

TU CALLATE. Gritaron a la vez Green y Gold.

El resto de la noche transcurrió con relativa normalidad entre Gold, Silver y Green. Media hora después, las chicas terminaron por regresar de su pequeño recorrido por la zona comercial y se sorprendieron enormemente ante la noticia de que Green entrenaría junto con Gold para prepararlo para el torneo del viernes. Posteriormente y cuando Green, Blue y Jasmine se separaron del grupo, Gold y los demás regresaron al Centro Pokémon para descansar y prepararse para el dia siguiente.

Cómo era de esperarse, el regreso de Kelly al grupo trajo consigo varios pequeñísimos inconvenientes. Entre ellos estaba el hecho de que solo habían cuatro (4) camas en la habitación que alquilaron y el grupo consistía ahora en cinco (5) personas, por lo que se decidió en conjunto y muy para la molestia de Crystal y Kelly, que Gold y Zuki compartieran una misma cama.

La mañana siguiente llegó más rápido de lo esperado y los rayos del sol empezaban a entrar entre la no tan gruesas cortina que cubría la ventana de la habitación. Obviamente y cómo sucedía desde que salieron de Ecruteak, Silver fue el primero en levantarse y muy para su incomodidad, lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue a Kelly, Crystal y Zuki cómodamente apiñadas, sonrientes y dormidas en la cama de Gold junto con el.

Demonios… Este será un laaaaaaaargo día. Se dijo para sí mismo el pelirrojo con algo de incomodidad antes de exhalar el aire de sus pulmones y peinar su larga cabellera. Pero al menos le saqué mucha información útil a Green…


	51. Ignis

_**Ciudad Olivine, 8:50 P.M**_

* * *

Murmullos, musica alta, un gran número de ebrios y alegres marineros, humo y colillas de cigarrillos, exageradas carcajadas por doquier y un constante olor a cerveza y comida barata. Todas esas eran las constantes e inequívocas características de los muchos bares y tabernas que poblaban gran parte de la zona este de Ciudad Olivine, lugar en dónde estaban ubicados varios puertos, muelles y astilleros, posterior a la llegada de algún buque, ya sea de tipo comercial, de turismo o pesquero.

Para los muchos marineros de todas partes del mundo, el ir a un bar a tomar algo inmediatamente luego de desembarcar en Olivine era una especie de tradición o código no escrito en donde celebraban un día más de vida luego de su travesía por el mar. Desde famosos capitanes de cruceros internacionales repletos de turistas, hasta los humildes marineros de pequeñas embarcaciones locales. Todos ellos por igual cumplian al pie de la letra esta estricta práctica, cosa que provocó con el pasar del tiempo una amplia proliferación de este tipo de establecimientos para satisfacer la elevada demanda en la zona. De manera curiosa y segun la tradicion, todo aquel que no cumpliera aquella regla, llevaría consigo mala suerte, peste y desgracia la próxima vez que se volviera a subir en una embarcación. El lema de los marineros de Olivine era: "Más vale prevenir que lamentar".

Desde dentro de uno de los más concurridos y animados bares en la zona este de la ciudad, se encontraba sentado en completo silencio y frente a la barra principal del lugar, un sujeto a mediados de sus veintitantos, contextura ligeramente atlética, cabellera de color azul verdoso que cubría con una curiosa boina de color negro, y quien estaba vestido de manera casual con un sweater de color negro, unas bermudas azules con blanco y unas sandalias.

¿En dónde rayos se supone está ese idiota? Era la constante pregunta qué se hacía el sujeto en cuestión al sentir vívidamente cómo un ardiente sentimiento de molestia y frustración empezaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo, inmediatamente luego de haberle dado un tímido sorbo a su segundo trago de ron de la noche, mientras que ahora miraba con cautela de un lado al otro en busca de alguna cara conocida dentro del mar de ebrios y exultantes marineros. Demonios… ¿En serio el me dejara plantado? Hace más de media hora que él debería de haber llegado. Ughh, a Archer no le gustara para nada esto. ¿Qué mierda se supone le dire?

Un turbulento mar de dudas empezó súbitamente a manifestarse en la atareada mente de Protón justo cuando volvió a darle otro sorbo a su trago, al mismo tiempo que varios de los marineros que también estaban sentados frente a la barra y junto a él, decidieron que era hora de marcharse, ya que según había podido escuchar, mañana por la mañana se realizaria un pequeño torneo en la Battle Frontier para conmemorar sus primeros seis (6) meses de apertura, y varios de los marineros deseaban asistir para ver al menos un par de batallas antes de tener que volver a zarpar por la tarde.

Proton estaba ahora ante una dura encrucijada, la cual hizo aumentar aún más su frustración y también le provocó un ligero dolor de cabeza. El sin lugar a dudas deseaba cumplir la misión que le encomendó Archer, la cual era la de encontrarse con un viejo colaborador del Equipo Rocket que había llegado de Sinnoh hace escasos días atrás en un crucero, quien luego de mucho trabajo, finalmente había podido capturar al elusivo y raro pokémon eléctrico conocido cómo Rotom, el cual era la pieza fundamental para el desarrollo de los presentes y futuros planes del Equipo Rocket, pero el inesperado retraso de este personaje era algo con lo que él no contaba.

El de la boina rápidamente empezó a barajar una a una las opciones que disponía dentro de su cabeza, al puro estilo de un personaje en un juego de rol, mientras revolvía casi de manera involuntaria lo que restaba de su amarga bebida, pero justo antes de que él pudiera decidir el mejor curso para sus acciones, un fornido, barbudo, alto y rubio sujeto, aparentemente un par de años mayor que Protón, y quien tenía una maltratada mochila en su espalda y estaba vestido igual de casual que el del Equipo Rocket, se sentó directamente en la butaca vacía a un lado de este, luego pidió un trago de whisky, y posteriormente cuando se lo sirvió la camarera, se bebió por completo el contenido de éste de un exagerado sorbo.

Llegas tarde, Connor. Murmuró Protón, un par de segundos después cuando se aseguro de que nadie los estuviera observando, antes de exhalar el aire de sus pulmones, utilizar su mano derecha para frotar su sien y posteriormente negar con visible molestia. Espero que tengas una muy buena razón para-...

La paciencia es la virtud de los sabios, Proton. Creeme que no fue nada fácil rastrear y capturar uno de los pokémon más raros de todo Sinnoh en tan corto periodo de tiempo, pero el vale su peso en oro. Manifestó el rubio al colocar una amplia sonrisa en sus labios que denotaba tranquilidad y confianza. O en este caso en plata. ¿Tienes el pago acordado?

Tch, P-por supuesto que sí. Aseveró Protón de manera agresiva antes de sacar cuidadosamente de uno de los bolsillos de sus bermudas un arrugado sobre de color amarillo para posteriormente colocarlo frente al rubio de muy mala gana. Aqui esta todo tu dinero… Son los cinco (5) grandes que acordaste con Archer, más una pequeña bonificación por venir desde Sinnoh tan rápido…

Connor inmediatamente y sin hacer contacto visual con Proton, tomó el sobre entre sus manos, lo abrió con sumo cuidado y vio dentro de él una gran cantidad de dinero en efectivo, cosa que alegró de sobremanera al rubio cuando verificó que efectivamente estaba exactamente la suma acordada, más la inesperada bonificación.

Siempre es un placer hacer negocio con ustedes. Murmuró el rubio antes de volver a pedir de manera enérgica otro trago a la camarera que atendía la barra. Definitivo qué no me espere algo cómo esto del Equipo Rocket, pero al menos ustedes son mucho mejores que los arrogantes bastardos del Equipo Galactic en Sinnoh. Me costó mucho trabajo el evadirlos y capturar a Rotom al mismo tiempo…

Si, si. Puedo imaginarlo, ¿Pero en dónde está-...?

Te entregaré a Rotom más tarde. Aseveró rápidamente Connor antes de que Proton pudiera terminar su pregunta. Descuida, lo tengo conmigo, pero por el momento hay otro tema que deseo tratar contigo.

¿Otro tema que tratar conmigo?

Digamos que es algo que estoy seguro le interesara mucho a Archer…

¿Y qué se supone es? Pregunto Protón en un agrio tono de voz al mismo tiempo que alzaba de manera inconsciente una de sus cejas y se terminaba por fin su trago de ron. Escupelo de una vez, porque no tengo toda la noche. De ser posible me gustaría largarme esta misma noche de esta maldita ciudad…

La razón por la que demore tanto en llegar aquí fue porque estuve espiando hasta hace cómo media hora atrás a alguien importante para ustedes por dos (2) largos días.

¿Huh?

Antes de que Connor pudiese dar una respuesta, la camarera volvió velozmente a servir otro trago dentro del traslucido vaso que estaba frente al rubio muy para el desagrado de Protón, quien apretó los labios y tambien tenso su cuerpo de manera visible. El odiaba la intriga y el rubio pudo notarlo con tan solo un vistazo.

Exijo una explicación. Manifestó Protón al ver nuevamente cómo el rubio volvía a terminarse su bebida en un solo trago. ¿Cómo qué alguien importante para-...?

El qué se supone es el hijo de Giovanni está aquí en Olivine, Proton.

¿S-silver? Repitió el de azulada cabellera en un incrédulo tono de voz, pero al mismo tiempo tratando de controlar sus expresiones faciales para no llamar demasiado la atención.V-vamos, d-déjate de bromas, Connor. No estoy de animos para-...

¿Acaso me ves riendo? Hablo muy enserio…

De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ¿Pero qué rayos Silver hace en este lugar?

No tengo la menor idea de qué es exactamente lo que él hace aquí en Olivine, pero yo lo vi con mis propios ojos luego de que desembarque. El ayer entrenó todo el dia junto a una chica en la playa y hoy por la mañana el la acompaño cuando ella reto y ganó en el Battle Hall de la Battle Frontier.

¿Estás realmente seguro de qué se trata de ese Silver? Porque yo entrené y trate varios meses con él, y ese chico es extremadamente solitario, precavido y calculador. El único vínculo que logró formar en el Equipo Rocket, fue el que cuidadosamente forzamos con la chica que intentamos sacrificar para destruirlo psicológicamente y-...

Estoy completamente seguro qué se trata de Silver. Reafirmó Connor sin titubear. Bien sabes que no soy del tipo qué se equivoca o da mala información. Eso no sería bueno para mi imagen o negocio.

P-pero quizás pudiese tratarse de otro pelirrojo. Argumento Protón reaciamente. No le encuentro sentido alguno que él esté ayudando a una chica a entrenar o que la acompañe a la Battle Frontier. Quizás-...

Yo he trabajado con ustedes desde antes de que Giovanni se fuera, ¿Y pagas mi buena voluntad dudando de mi palabra? Manifestó el rubio con cara de muy pocos amigos al inclinar un poco su cuerpo de manera amenazante. Es cierto que yo soy un mercenario, de vez en cuando un espía y tambien un caza recompensas que se vende al mejor postor para realizar todo tipo de trabajos en mi tiempo libre, pero yo siempre he sido fiel al Equipo Rocket y a Giovanni desde que él me salvó de ir a prisión. No tengo porque mentirles y me ofende que dudes de mi palabra…

Y-yo-...

Mira Protón, se que esto es difícil de creer debido a lo difícil que es rastrear a ese chiquillo, ¿O es qué acaso olvidaste que ni yo pude encontrarlo luego de que escapara de ustedes?

Claro que no lo he olvidado. Es solo que-...

Descuida, entiendo tu incredulidad. Aseveró el rubio antes de suspirar y volver a su relajada forma de ser de manera forzada. Al principio yo también dude de si realmente se trataba de él, por lo que me tome la molestia de preparar pruebas para demostrar que Silver esta en esta ciudad. Yo los conozco bien a todos ustedes y sabía que no me creerian si no tuviese algo para demostrarlo…

E-espera… ¿En serio tienes pruebas?

Connor volvió a colocar una confiada sonrisa en sus labios, luego asintió lentamente y posteriormente coloco la mochila que tenía en su espalda sobre sus piernas. El rápidamente terminó por guardar cuidadosamente el sobre con el dinero que le había dado Protón y luego sacó una sencilla cámara fotográfica del interior de la mochila, la cual encendio y entrego al de la boina con orgullo.

Protón al ver una a una las fotografías en la cámara de Connor, trago saliva e involuntariamente una malévola sonrisa se le fue dibujando en sus labios al finalmente confirmar que efectivamente si se trataba de Silver. Su corazón estaba acelerado de emoción y su rostro lo demostraba.

Ahh… Antes que lo olvide, tengo que informarte de otras dos (2) cosas. Murmuró Connor al cambiar inmediatamente el semblante de su rostro a uno más serio y estoico.

¿Otras dos (2) cosas?

Pues… La primera es que dos (2) de los mocosos de Pueblo Paleta que derrotaron a Giovanni estan aqui en Olivine. Aparentemente ellos tomarán parte en la celebración de los seis (6) meses de apertura de la Battle Frontier.

Y-ya veo. Respondió Protón de manera automática al volver a tensar su cuerpo y borrando la sonrisa que anteriormente tenía. ¿Y qué es lo otro qué me querías decir?

Esto no he podido confirmarlo, pero aparentemente y según pude escuchar de Silver, la chica que ustedes utilizaron como sacrificio para intentar llevarlo a la locura, Lucía, creo que ella puede estar viva.

¿Q-q-qué…?

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente, Estadio Principal de la Battle Frontier, 10:11 A.M**_

* * *

Una inusual oleada de frío inundaba la algo nublada mañana en Ciudad Olivine, la ruta cuarenta (40) y la Battle Frontier, cómo un iracundo e inesperado maremoto al azotar contra un desprotegido poblado. Pero a pesar de esto, un gran número de personas, llamense turistas, marineros, entrenadores y lugareños por igual, poco a poco empezaron a llenar el gran estadio principal de la Battle Frontier en espera de que dieran inicio los actos protocolares para el torneo.

Curiosamente, y desde su construcción, el estadio en donde se llevaría acabo el pequeño torneo para celebrar los primeros seis (6) meses de apertura de la Battle Frontier, solamente ha sido utilizado en un par de ocasiones, pero la más recordada de estas fue cuando se realizó una batalla de exhibición entre varios de los cerebros de la Battle Frontier contra los miembros de la Elite Four de Johto y Kanto. Dicho evento, cómo era de esperarse, obviamente fue televisado por ambas regiones el mismo dia que abrió por primera vez sus puertas este lugar.

El estadio en sí, era lujoso y de muy alto nivel en cuestiones de estética, diseño y arquitectura. A simple vista y desde el primer momento en que entraban las personas a esté lugar, se podía notar lo moderno, organizado y espacioso que era. Esté contaba con un perfectamente limpio y delimitado campo de batalla, el cual tenía a su vez cuatro grandes reflectores de luz colocados en cada esquina sobre las amplias graderías en casos de baja iluminación o para batallas nocturnas, además, el estadio poseía también un moderno tablero electrónico para mostrar repeticiones en medio de las batallas, cómo también para enseñar al público la información de los entrenadores que estuvieran en el campo. Inclusive a lo largo y ancho del lobby habían varios monitores que mostraban en vivo las batallas que se estuviesen realizando para que nadie se perdiera ni un solo segundo del espectáculo.

Gold, Crystal, Kelly y Zuki, justo luego de llegar a la Battle Frontier, acompañados de Silver, Jasmine, Blue y Green, se reportaron cómo participantes del torneo en el lobby del estadio principal y posteriormente fueron escoltados junto alrededor de veinticinco (25) otros entrenadores para qué se colocaran en medio del campo de batalla para iniciar con los actos protocolares y presentarlos ante el público. Luego de esto, Jasmine y Silver se encaminaron a las ahora pobladas gradas repletas de emocionados espectadores para tomar asiento, mientras que Green y Blue se terminaron separando del grupo, puesto que ambos iban a tener una breve participación en el acto de inicio del torneo, por lo que debían de reunirse con varios los organizadores del evento.

El joven y talentoso entrenador de New Bark inmediatamente al salir y colocarse en medio del campo de batalla junto a sus compañeras, los demás participantes y varios otros miembros de la comitiva de organizadores del torneo, observó reaciamente y con algo de nerviosismo todo a su alrededor y pudo notar lo abarrotado que estaba todo el estadio. Era cómo si toda la ciudad estuviera presente en aquel lugar en espera de que empezaran las batallas.

D-demonios… No pensé que esto se llenaría tanto. Comentó Gold para sí mismo antes de ajustarse un poco su preciada gorra de la suerte y tragar saliva con fuerza. ¿Cómo rayos esto está así de lleno si apenas si le hicieron promoción? Ughh… Si hubiese sabido de esto, creo que no hubiera aceptado participar. Aquí hay al menos tres mil (3000) o cuatro mil (4000) personas…

Gold no pudo evitar soltar un ahogado suspiro lleno de evidente nerviosismo y preocupación cuando noto que inclusive en varias partes del estadio habían cámaras de televisión para aparentemente transmitir o grabar las batallas. El de un momento a otro empezó a frotar de manera algo frenética sus manos para entrar en calor y su rostro se puso tan pálido cómo una hoja de papel, cosa que llamó inmediatamente la atención de Crystal, Zuki y Kelly, quienes se notaba estaban mucho más relajadas y tranquilas que su compañero.

¿Te encuentras bien? Pregunto Crystal con una tímida sonrisa al ver el atípico comportamiento de Gold. ¿Acaso estás nervioso?

E-en lo absoluto. Respondió Gold de manera rápida y algo cortante. Solo estoy algo ansioso y cansado. El entrenar por tantos días seguidos con Green fue realmente tedioso y-…

Vamos, Gold. ¿A quien quieres engañar diciendo eso? Preguntó retóricamente Kelly al cruzarse de brazos e interrumpir abruptamente a su compañero. ¿Porque no aceptas de una vez por todas la verdad? A ti te estresan, alteran y desconcentran las grandes multitudes. Tu siempre desde pequeño fuiste así.

¿Enserio? Preguntaron Crystal y Zuki casi al unísono.

Así es. Aseveró la rubia al mismo tiempo que Gold colocaba una amarga expresión en su rostro, bajaba su mirada y se encogía de hombros. Digamos que Gold sufre de un pequeño caso de pánico escénico.

¿Enserio tienes pánico escénico? Pregunto ahora Zuki al colocar una exagerada y algo burlona expresión, mientras que se ajustaba de manera disimulada su elegante kimono de color rosado. Esta si que es una interesante novedad… Cuando peleaste contra mis hermanas y conmigo frente al público en el anfiteatro de Ecruteak, nunca note que estuvieras nervioso ni nada por el estilo. Es más, tampoco recuerdo que cuando batallamos hace ya varios años atrás en ese torneo juvenil en New Bark estuvieses nervioso del todo. Era todo lo contrario. Tu en ambas ocasiones te venias tan relajado y tranquilo cómo un Remoraid en el agua…

Es precisamente por qué ese torneo se realizo en mi pueblo natal qué yo no estaba tan nervioso. Informó Gold con algo de vergüenza. Mi tranquilidad se debía principalmente a qué conocía a la mayoría de las personas que presenciaron mis batallas. Además de que estaba acompañado con mis padres y Kelly en todo momento.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ¿pero qué me dices de nuestra batalla en Ecruteak? Volvió a preguntar Zuki con insistencia al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

P-pues… Uhh… Era de noche y apenas si podía notar cuánta gente había a nuestro alrededor en el anfiteatro. Aseveró Gold de muy mala gana antes de volver a suspirar. Yo puedo manejar hasta cierto punto el que varios desconocidos me vean batallar, pero digamos que cuando la cantidad supera las tres cifras me empiezo a desconcentrar un poco.

Qué fobia tan conveniente y específica. Comentó Crystal en un condescendiente tono de voz luego de darle un par de palmadas en la espalda a su compañero en señal de apoyo. Me apiado de ti, Gold. Enserio que si. Ni siquiera yo que soy la más novata de entre nosotros me puse tan nerviosa cuando batalle y gane en el Battle Hall. Aunque creo que eso se lo debo a Silver. A pesar de su actitud agresiva y tosca, el es un excelente maestro.

Creanme, solo necesito un poco de tiempo para tranquilizarme y veran que sere capaz de acostumbrarme a este ambiente. El entrenamiento con Green en cierta forma me ayudó no solo a mejorar mis habilidades cómo entrenador, sino que también en un modo más general.

Pues espero que te acostumbres pronto y resuelvas todo esto de una vez, Gold, porque creo que ya va a dar inicio los actos protocolares del torneo. Informó Kelly al apuntar con el dedo índice de su mano derecha al pasillo por donde ellos un par de minutos antes habían salido y notando que varias personas, entre ellos Green, Blue y todos los cerebros de la Battle Frontier, estaban saliendo uno por uno, junto a un par de referees y un regordete sujeto de castaña y algo ondulada cabellera, quien tenía en su mano derecha un micrófono, y que resaltaba de entre el resto debido a su vestimenta extremadamente casual, la cual consiste en una sencilla playera celeste llena de estampados con el logo en blanco de la Battle Frontier, unos shorts de color caqui, elegantes lentes de sol frente a sus ojos y unas zapatillas blancas sin medias.

Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas, entrenadores y entrenadoras de Ciudad Olivine y también de todas partes de la región Johto, les doy la más cordial bienvenida a la Battle Frontier en estos primeros seis (6) meses desde su apertura. Manifestó enérgicamente el regordete sujeto a través del micrófono y al colocarse junto al resto de su comitiva frente a los entrenadores en medio del campo de batalla. Mi nombre es Scott, Scott Stein y soy el creador, dueño y principal fundador, no sólo de esta Battle Frontier, sino que también de su sucursal en la región de Hoenn.

Una enorme multitud de aplausos y fuertes silbidos empezaron a resonar por todo el estadio posterior a las palabras de Scott, cosa que provocó que el corazón de Gold aumentará la velocidad de sus latidos repentinamente a mil por segundo. Un sentimiento nostálgico muy poderoso poco a poco fue abriéndose paso por el cuerpo del de New Bark, cuando inesperadamente su mirada por pura casualidad se cruzó con las de Green y Blue, quienes estaban sonrientes a un lado de Scott y los cerebros de la Battle Frontier, al ahora recordar vívidamente cuando conoció a Red en un ambiente muy similar a esté, solamente que en Indigo Plateau hace poco más de dos (2) años atras.

Para mi es un honor y un gran placer el que todos ustedes estén aquí con nosotros para celebrar estos primeros seis (6) meses. Exclamó Scott con una amplia sonrisa y de manera aún más enérgica que antes. Es por eso que el día de hoy hemos decidido organizar un pequeño torneo con los entrenadores que están enfrente de mi. Todos ellos cumplieron el prerrequisito de tener al menos tres (3) medallas de alguno de los gimnasios de Johto y Kanto, o tener una de las tan codiciadas medallas de alguno de los cerebros de este lugar para poder participar, lo que asegura que todas y cada una de las batallas que verán, serán sin lugar a dudas de la más alta calidad. Las reglas para este torneo son extremadamente sencillas. Todas serán batallas de eliminación directa de uno contra uno hasta que el pokémon del contrincante no pueda continuar más. Hoy se llevarán a cabo todas las batallas de la ronda preliminar, salvo las semifinales que serán mañana por la noche, mientras que la final del torneo se realizará pasado mañana.

Nuevamente una fuerte serie de aplausos y silbidos se hicieron presentes por todo el estadio. Scott se notaba estaba enteramente complacido debido a la gran aceptacion del publico a sus palabras. Por su parte, todos los cerebros de la Battle Frontier, quienes eran el magnate de la Battle Tower, Palmer, el jefe de la Battle Factory, Thorton, la estrella de la Battle Arcade, Dahlia, la matrona del Battle Hall, Argenta y por último la señorita del Battle Castle, Caitlin y su fiel sirviente Darach, estaban todos igual de contentos y sonrientes que su jefe gracias a los aplausos y silbidos. Este sin lugar a dudas era un ambiente inmejorable para la realización de un torneo y Scott muy bien lo sabía.

Antes de empezar este torneo de manera oficial, tengo un importante anuncio que hacer de parte de la asociación pokemon. Vociferó Scott de manera un poco más seria y profesional, cuando el público se calmó y dejó de aplaudir un par de segundos después. El dia de hoy tengo el enorme placer de presentarles al flamante y nuevo líder de gimnasio de ciudad Viridian. Todos ustedes lo conocen debido a su magistral actuación en la anterior liga pokémon, su nombre es Green Oak y es originario de Pueblo Paleta en Kanto.

En ese instante, Green tomó un paso al frente, sonrió y saludó tímidamente al ahora anonadado y boquiabierto público, puesto que ninguno de ellos, salvo el grupo de Gold y otro selecto grupo de personas, sabían que él sería proclamado cómo el nuevo líder de Viridian en reemplazo de Giovanni. El, posterior al cálido recibimiento por parte del público, agacho su cabeza y luego colocó ambas manos detrás de su cuerpo, muy al estilo de los militares cuando están en espera de órdenes de sus superiores.

En fin… Para dar formal inicio a este torneo y también de paso para mostrar las excelentes habilidades de combate que poseen Green cómo entrenador, la asociación pokémon y mi persona nos tomamos la libertad de arreglar un pequeño combate de exhibición cómo antesala al torneo. Esta sería una corta batalla de tan solo cinco (5) minutos entre nuestro nuevo líder de gimnasio, contra una de las más prominentes y poderosas entrenadoras de las regiones de Johto y Kanto. Ella fue una de las semifinalistas en la anterior edición de la liga pokémon y su nombre es Bl-...

De manera sorpresiva y antes de que Scott pudiera terminar de anunciar al contrincante de Green, Blue se acercó inesperadamente a él y le arrebató el micrófono de entre sus robustas manos en un solo y hábil movimiento.

El contrincante con el que batallara Green cómo parte de la antesala al torneo es Gold Tsubasa de Pueblo New Bark. Exclamó la de castaña cabellera cuando acercó el micrófono a su angelical rostro. Démosle un fuerte aplauso por favor…

Scott, Green, todos los cerebros y el resto de los otros participantes del torneo miraron todos a la vez con una mezcla de extrañeza y sorpresa a Blue, puesto que era más que evidente que de manera deliberada ella había roto el protocolo de Scott, pero a pesar de esto, una lluvia de inesperados aplausos inundó por completo el estadio, mientras que ahora Zuki, Crystal y Kelly observaban con desconcierto y confusión a la de castaña cabellera como también a Gold, quien inmediatamente luego del sorpresivo y fortuito anuncio, se puso más pálido que antes. Se notaba a simple vista que Gold no esperaba algo cómo esto al igual que el resto de las personas que acompañaban a Scott.

¿Pero qué rayos es lo que te traes entre manos? Pregunto Green con cara de muy poco amigos, antes de cruzar su mirada con Gold y notar que el tampoco sabia qué era lo que estaba pasando. Se suponía que tu y yo íbamos a batallar.

¿Porque hiciste eso, Blue? Preguntó Scott al cruzarse de brazos y observar con nerviosismo a la de Pueblo Paleta. ¿Y quién es ese tal… Gold Tsubasa?

Digamos que el es un prometedor entrenador que Green y yo conocimos en la anterior edición de la liga pokémon y que por cosas del destino volvimos a encontrar en esta ciudad hace un par de días atrás. El es el que esta por alla con la desgastada gorra sobre su cabeza. Informó Blue de manera inmediata al apuntar con su dedo índice al del New Bark e ignorando inescrupulosamente la pregunta de Green. ¿No crees que seria mucho mejor para todos qué Green en vez de pelear conmigo, batalle contra uno de los participantes del torneo?

Pues… Supongo que esa no sería una mala idea. Reconoció Scott. Pero no lo se…

¿El es fuerte? Pregunto ahora Palmer con visible curiosidad. Porque si lo es, entonces creo que no debería de haber problemas con el ese muchachito reemplace a Blue.

Tch, así es. Acepto Green de mala gana. Ese idiota es realmente fuerte y tiene mucho talento. Yo mismo me tome la enorme molestia de ayudarlo a entrenar para este torneo…

¿Y porque te tomaste la molestia de hacerlo? Preguntó la atractiva, elegante y joven rubia castaña encargada del Battle Castle, quien respondía al nombre de Caitlin. Tu no eres el tipo de persona que toma pupilos, Green. O al menos no hasta dónde te conozco…

Es porque Gold es el hijo de su ídolo de toda la vida. Aseveró Blue con una pretenciosa y burlona sonrisa. El es el hijo de Enishi Tsubasa.

Todos los cerebros de la Battle Frontier quedaron asombrados ante la sorpresiva revelación que había soltado Blue. Green, por su parte, se cruzó de brazos y emitió un sonoro suspiro lleno de molestia y resignación.

¿El hijo del campeón sin corona de Johto y Kanto? Repitió Scott al inmediatamente quitarse sus gafas de sol y mirar de arriba a abajo a Gold, quien aún tenía una nerviosa y confusa expresión en su rostro. ¿Enserio ese es el hijo de Enishi?

Hablo muy enserio. Respondió Blue al mismo tiempo que le entregaba el micrófono a Scott. ¿Qué dices entonces?

Hmmm… Pues aceptaré que el sea tu reemplazo, siempre y cuando Green esté de acuerdo. Informó Scott en un reaccio tono de voz. De lo contrario se seguirá con lo planeado.

¿Batallar contra Gold aquí y ahora? Se preguntó Green a sí mismo. Supongo que podría ser algo divertido para el público, pero no creo que-...

GOOOOLD, OHH GOOOOLD, VEN AQUÍ. Ordenó Blue al alzar su voz de manera melodiosa e instantes antes de subir su mano izquierda y moverla repetidas veces de un lado al otro para llamar su atención.

Antes de dirigirse a dónde estaban Blue y los demás, el de New Bark mira una última vez a sus compañeras en busca de respuestas o tan siquiera la más mínima explicación para todo lo que estaba aconteciendo, pero el inmediatamente noto al mirar sus rostros que ellas tres (3) estaban igual de confundidas y anonadadas que el. Gold, sin perder más tiempo, exhala el aire de sus pulmones, se arma de valor y pone a un lado todas sus inquietudes, coloca una tímida sonrisa en su rostro, deja atrás al resto de los otros competidores y se acerca lentamente a Blue, mientras que ahora más de un millar de curiosos ojos se posaban sobre él en espera de qué iba a ocurrir.

Espero de todo corazón que disculpes todo este alboroto, joven Tsubasa. Manifestó Scott justo cuando Gold se coloco enfrente de el, Blue, Green y el resto de su comitiva. En nombre de toda la Battle Frontier y la asociación pokémon te ofrecemos disculpas por esté tan repentino suceso, pero dejando eso atras, dime, ¿Aceptas la batalla que propuso Blue?

Gold no respondió inmediatamente a la pregunta de Scott y todos pudieron notar como estaba titubeando. Él apretó sus labios y noto ahora cómo todas las miradas de los cerebros de la Battle Frontier estaban puestas sobre él, cómo mandibuzz sobrevolando la carroña, por lo que él luego dirigió sus ojos hacia los dos (2) entrenadores de Pueblo Paleta en busca de respuestas.

Quiero que sepas que yo no tuve nada que ver con esto qué hizo Blue. Aseveró Green de manera preventiva en un tosco y rebelde tono de voz. Sinceramente no se porque ella hizo esto de esta manera, pero-...

Ay, por favor. No seas tan hipocrita, Green. Exclamó la de castaña cabellera al fruncir el ceño, cruzarse de brazos y dirigir una desafiante mirada en dirección a Green. Yo mejor que nadie te conozco, y se notaba a leguas que ansiabas batallar contra Gold ahora que terminaron de entrenar juntos. Yo solo brinde un pequeño empujon para complir tu objetivo. Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para ustedes.

E-es cierto que me deseaba pelear contra él, pero siento que aún es muy tem-...

A-aceptó batallar contra Green. Exclamó Gold de manera enérgica y sin titubear. Jamás en mi vida he huido de un reto cuando se presente frente a mi, y no empezaré en este momento.

Hehehe, así se habla Gold. Comentó la de castaña cabellera en un triunfal tono al haber cumplido exitosamente su objetivo.

Excelente. Entonces ahora qué todo está preparado y listo, lo mejor es no posponer más este encuentro y darle al público una buena pelea de exhibición. Aseguró Scott antes de ordenar por el micrófono que todos los participantes del torneo regresaran al lobby principal del estadio para que Gold y Green pudieran iniciar con su batalla.

¿Estás completamente seguro de esto? Pregunto Green de manera rápida e inconscientemente haciendo sonar su pregunta más importante de lo que quiso. ¿Realmente sabes en lo que te estas metiendo? Porque creeme que aunque esta sea una batalla de exhibicion, pretendo pelear muy en serio para demostrarle a todos lo fuerte que soy. Quiero darles a entender a la primera que no soy el mismo ingenuo entrenador que fue derrotado por Red. Quiero enseñarles qué puedo llegar a ser el entrenador más fuerte del mundo…

Hahahaha, no esperaría menos de ti, Green. Vociferó Gold antes de darle la espalda al de Pueblo Paleta para observar como el resto de los participantes, incluidas Kelly, Crystal y Zuki, salían del campo de batalla y regresaban al lobby. Debo confesar que hace un par de minutos atrás estaba sumamente nervioso debido a la gran cantidad de personas que están aquí para ver este torneo, pero ahora ya no siento tanto nerviosismo o miedo cómo antes. Todos esos sentimientos fueron reemplazados y empujados por pura emoción y anticipación al tener esta inigualable oportunidad. Digamos que no todos los días se tiene la oportunidad de pelear cara a cara contra el flamante nuevo líder de gimnasio de Viridian frente a miles de personas en un estadio así. Creeme que para mi es cómo si estuviese en el lugar de Red en la final de la anterior liga pokémon… Es cómo si mi sueño de llegar a la liga pokémon se hubiese adelantado y mi batalla final fuera contra ti.

¿Enserio te vas a poner sentimental conmigo ahora de entre todos los momentos que podias escojer? Preguntó retóricamente Green justo cuando Scott, Blue, todos los participantes del torneo y el resto de la comitiva terminaban de salir del campo. Vamos, Gold… Esté no es el momento ni el lugar para este tipo de cosas. ¿O es qué acaso estás obviando que estamos en un campo de batalla frente a miles de espectadores?

Ya lo sé, Green, ya lo sé. Solo deseaba sacar esto de mi pecho antes de empezar. A veces me sorprende lo insensible y poco importa que puedes llegar a ser…

Hmph… Bueno, ya que estamos en esas, entonces yo también te confesaré algo antes de empezar.

¿Huh?

Desde un principio tenía planeado pelear una última vez contra ti cuando se terminara este torneo. Yo quería que esa batalla fuese la prueba final de tu entrenamiento, pero supongo que gracias a Blue tendré que adelantar esa pequeña sorpresa. Te recomiendo desde un principio vengas con todo y no te contengas, porque durante nuestro entrenamiento mis pokémon apenas si utilizaron el-...

Lo sé, Green. Yo note que todos tus pokémon apenas si utilizaron alrededor del cincuenta (50) o sesenta (60) por ciento de sus capacidades durante mi entrenamiento. Aseveró Gold en un serio tono de voz y con notable desgano. Creeme que lo note y me sentí realmente miserable al respecto. Era cómo si estuvieras jugando conmigo, pero decidí no decir nada al respecto por qué confiaba en que en algún momento lo dirías o pelearias enserio. Fue realmente frustrante…

Es-espera un momento… ¿E-en serio lo notaste?

¿Porque crees que decidí aceptar esta batalla? Pregunto Gold retóricamente y ahora mirando directamente a los ojos de Green. Osea… Tu ni siquiera te dignaste a utilizar a tu Charizard contra mi en las prácticas. Si acaso lo utilizaste en un par de ocasiones cuando intentamos y fracasamos en enseñarle a Typhlosion cómo utilizar el ataque más poderoso de los pokémon tipo fuego, Blast Burn (Anillo Ígneo).

D-de acuerdo, de acuerdo. Punto a tu favor… Y-yo no soy muy bueno con esto de ser un tutor…

Sabes… Al principio creeme que me sorprendió mucho que Blue anunciará mi nombre cómo tu contrincante para esta pelea de exhibición. Yo no sabía qué rayos era lo que estaba pasando o por qué ella había roto el protocolo de ese modo, pero igual acepté la propuesta porque deseaba muy en el fondo tener una batalla real contra ti para demostrarte todo lo que aprendí. A pesar de que eres un idiota engreído, egocéntrico y cabeza dura, acepto que me enseñaste un gran número de cosas y siento que realmente mejore cómo entrenador en este corto periodo de tiempo, solo que me hubiese gustado que tomarás más en serio las cosas conmigo, pero no te culpo por no hacerlo. Yo sé y acepto que aún tengo mucho que aprender cómo para estar a tu nivel o al de Red y Blue.

A este punto no se si sentirme extremadamente ofendido o halagado por tu comentario, pero creo que eso ya da igual, así que dejémonos de perder el tiempo y comencemos de una buena vez. Vociferó Green de muy mala gana y con cara de pocos amigos instantes antes de empezar a caminar a un extremo del campo de batalla y colocarse en posición para empezar. Creeme que aunque seas mi...Uhhh… P-pupilo, no tendre ningun tipo de contemplación una vez empiece la batalla, Gold. Toma esto cómo una última advertencia.

Hmph… Me parece bien. Manifestó Gold al sonreír con complicidad para posteriormente exhalar todo el aire de sus pulmones, mirar tímidamente todo el emocionado público en las graderías una vez más y finalmente encaminarse al extremo opuesto del campo para encarar a su maestro de una vez por todas. Te demonstrate el fruto de mi entrenamiento, Green. Eso tenlo por seguro.

Justo luego de que Gold se colocara en posición al otro extremo del campo, ambos entrenadores intercambiaron miradas por varios largos segundos, acto que no hizo más que incrementar desmedidamente las expectativas del público para con el inminente combate que iban a presenciar. Llegado este punto, era obvio que existía una especie de complicada relación o rivalidad entre ambos entrenadores y sus rostros demostraban claramente que ninguno deseaba encontrar la derrota a manos del otro.

¿Estás listo, Gold? Preguntó el de Pueblo Paleta al mismo tiempo que peinaba de manera exagerada su cabello y rompía finalmente el silencio que imperaba entre ellos.

Gold respondió a la pregunta de Green colocando una decida sonrisa y ajustando su tan amada gorra de la suerte. El, posteriormente lanzó una pokebola al campo con todas sus fuerzas, y cuando esta se abrió, reveló a su fiel Typhlosion, quien de manera casi automática encendido ferozmente las llamas de su espalda y soltó un sonoro rugido que hizo eco por el estadio.

Tch, ¿Con qué Typhlosion? Hmph… Interesante, realmente interesante. Comentó Green para sí mismo antes de darle un beso a la pokebola que recien habia tomado y arrojándola al campo. Luchare fuego con fuego.

Milésimas de segundo después de que la pokebola de Green tocará el campo, esta se abrió y un amenazante y bipedo pokémon de color naranja, salvo el pecho qué era de color crema, hizo acto de presencia y provocó de manera automática que el público aplaudiera. El pokémon de Green tenía todas las típicas características de un dragón, ya que éste poseía filosas garras, fuertes alas y colmillos, más sin embargo Charizard era del tipo fuego y volador.

Gold observó y admiró en silencio al Charizard de Green, y de manera inconsciente sonrió de oreja a oreja al sentir vívidamente cómo su corazón estaba latiendo con extrema rapidez. Un abrumador sentimiento de emoción empezó a recorrer ahora cada espacio del cuerpo de Gold al estar frente a frente contra el pokémon más poderoso e icónico de uno de los entrenadores más poderosos de Johto y Kanto.

Charizard, empecemos con Flamethrower (Lanzallamas). Ordenó Green de manera agresiva. Enseñemosle a Gold desde el principio quien es el que manda aquí.

T-typhlosion, contraataca también con Flamethrower (Lanzallamas). Exclamó rápidamente el de New Bark. Debes de neutralizar su ataque…

Luego de las órdenes de sus entrenadores, ambos pokémon dispararon prácticamente a la vez sus respectivos ataques. Ambas intensas llamaradas de fuego colisionaron violentamente la una contra la otra en mitad del campo por un par de segundos, lo que dio cómo resultado que una fuerte explosión se creará instantes después, seguidamente de una tenue cortina de humo la cual no imposibilitaba la visibilidad en el campo.

Hpmh, nada mal, Gold. Para nada mal…

Odio tener que admitirlo, pero los ataques de Typhlosion incrementaron desmedidamente su potencia gracias a nuestro infernal entrenamiento contigo.

Hehe, eso ya lo sabia, pero de todas formas deseaba ponerlos a prueba en una batalla real. Una cosa es cómo reaccionan en un entrenamiento y otra muy diferente es aplicarlo en batalla. Aseguró Green. En fin, veamos cómo manejas esto ahora. Charizard, Thunder Punch (Puño Trueno)

El pokémon fuego volador, sin perder tiempo alguno rodeo por completo sus patas superiores en una gruesa y violenta capa eléctrica, para posteriormente arremeter contra el pokémon de Gold.

Demonios… Typhlosion, no puedes permitir que Charizard conecte su ataque o correremos el riesgo de que te paralices. Informó Gold en un serio tono de voz. Utiliza Quick Attack para aumentar tu velocidad de reacción (Ataque rápido) y esquivalo.

Typhlosion asintió, e instantes antes de que Charizard pudiera conectar sus golpes, el pokémon de Gold muy para la sorpresa de todos los presentes esquivo con visible facilidad todos y cada uno de los intentos de Charizard por atacar hasta el momento en que Green le ordenó a su pokémon volver a colocar distancia entre ambos. El público luego de ver esto terminó por emocionarse y aplaudir aún más que antes.

Tch, Charizard sube a los cielos y luego utiliza Dragon Dance (Danza Dragón). Quiero que incrementes tu velocidad y tu poder de ataque lo más que puedas.

El pokémon volador y fuego, siguiendo al pie de la letras las órdenes de Green, tomó impulso con sus fuertes alas y se separó del suelo. El de un momento a otro estaba ahora entre cien o doscientos metros por encima del campo de batalla y posteriormente se rodeó de un aura de color azul resplandeciente, lo que indicaba que Charizard estaba utilizando Dragon Dance (Danza Dragón) para enfocar e incrementar su velocidad y fuerza de ataque.

¿Qué harás ahora? Pregunto Green al ver que Gold dejó alejarse impunemente a su pokémon sin siquiera intentar oponer resistencia o impedirlo. Es cierto que el poder de tu Typhlosion es ahora mucho mayor que antes, pero de todas maneras Charizard a esa altura seria capaz de esquivar cualquier ataque que intentes. Estás en Jaque.

En eso tienes la razón. Acepto Gold nuevamente con insultante tranquilidad. No negaré que ahora estoy a la merced de lo que desees hacer. Charizard será capaz en pocos segundos de incrementar al máximo su velocidad y poder de ataque. Es obvio que no puedo hacer algo para evitarlo.

Green escucho las palabras de Gold y colocó una agria e incrédula expresión en su estoico rostro. El simplemente no podía creer qué Gold aceptara tan de buenas a primeras lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos. El muy bien sabía lo hábil e inteligente que era Gold a la hora de formular contraestrategias, pero a pesar de la mucha estima qué le tenía a su pupilo, Green no divisaba una posible solución a cómo él se las arreglaría ahora que Charizard estaba fuera de su rango de ataque. Ahora solo era cuestión de segundos para qué Charizard aumentará al límite todo su poder de ataque y su velocidad. Green ya podía saborear el dulce néctar de la victoria.

Charizard, terminemos esto. Exclamó Green al notar que su pokémon estaba a máximo poder y ya había dejado de estar rodeado por la resplandeciente aura de color azul. Outrage (Enfado).

Charizard asintió, rugió de manera violenta y posteriormente se abalanzó, cómo si fuera un meteorito, a toda velocidad contra el pokémon de Gold, quien estaba igual de tranquilo que su entrenador y ahora poseía una decidida mirada.

Hehe,Typhlosion, ya sabes qué hacer, amigo.

El pokémon de fuego, milésimas de segundo antes de que Charizard impactara contra el, aumento sorpresivamente a toda potencia las llamas de su espalda, las cuales de un momento a otro tomaron un azulado e incandescente tono. Typhlosion estaba ahora rodeado de un violento manto de fuego azul, el cual repelió sin problemas la arremetida del pokémon de Green y a su vez lo empujo hasta casi hacerlo chocar contra una de las paredes del estadio.

Gran parte del público enloqueció y aplaudió debido a lo sucedido, mientras que los demás quedaron boquiabiertos y sin palabras ya que jamas habian visto que un Typhlosion pudiese crear llamas de color azul. Por su parte, Scott, Blue y el resto de su comitiva estaban igual de anonadados qué Green, quien aún estaba intentando asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Todo esto te lo debo a ti, Green. Tu infernal entrenamiento, no solo incrementó el nivel de todos mis pokémon, si no que tambien ayudo a mi Typhlosion a dominar esta técnica qué tanto trabajo le costaba realizar.

¿Q-qué… Q-qué rayos se supone es eso? Preguntó el de Pueblo Paleta en un tono de voz que demostraba algo de desesperación. ¿Acaso es una megaevolución? ¿Porque demonios el fuego de Typhlosion se torno azul?

Gold negó enérgicamente y luego rascó nerviosamente una de sus mejillas.

Esta no es una megaevolución ni nada qué se le parezca. Informó Gold al notar cómo un mar de murmullos empezaba a inundar y recorrer el estadio. Esto es algo más parecido a lo que estaba haciendo tu Charizard hace un par de segundos atrás. Digamos que Typhlosion incremento de golpe su fuerza de ataque y velocidad. Por el momento no se me ocurre otro nombre, así que lo llamaré "Ignis"

¿Ignis? Repitió Green, mientras que fruncía el ceño y apretaba sus puños. ¿Cuando rayos aprendió tu Typhlosion a hacer esto?

Lo descubrimos antes de mi batalla de gimnasio en Ciudad Ecruteak, pero recién lo dominamos ayer por la noche luego de entrenar contigo.

¿Y por qué demonios nunca utilizaste esa forma cuando practicamos? Ni siquiera lo mencionaste ni nada por el estilo.

Es por qué nunca quisiste pelear en serio contra mi. Al menos no hasta ahora. Recalcó Gold. Hay cosas las cuales son mejores aprenderlas por su propia cuenta y sin ayuda. Eso lo aprendí de mi padre…

Green inmediatamente cambió el semblante de su rostro a uno más serio, decidido y rígido. El estaba experimentado en su interior una explosiva mezcla entre molestia y emoción, la cual le incrementó el ritmo de su corazón.

Esta bien. Me dejare de juegos y pelearé en serio. Informó Green antes de sacar del bolsillo de sus jeans una brillante cadena con una resplandeciente piedra incrustada en ella. Creeme que jamas me imagine tener que recurrir a esto específicamente en esta batalla de entre todas, pero por lo que veo tu lo ameritas, Gold. Lamento mucho el no haberte tomando en serio antes.

Nuevamente el publico estallo en aplausos y silbidos. Todos y cada uno de los presentes sabían lo que esto significaba, incluidos Scott, Blue y los demás, quienes jamás se esperaron que la batalla tomará este sorpresivo rumbo.

Charizard, Mega Evoluciona. Ordenó Green de un enérgico grito al mismo tiempo que alzaba la mano con la que apretaba la cadena al aire.

De manera inmediata, Charizard se rodeó de una resplandeciente luz de color arcoiris, la cual rodeó todo el estadio por un par de segundos. Cuando esta perdió intensidad, todos pudieron apreciar cómo el pokémon de Green había cambiado notablemente su aspecto. El ahora era de color negro y el fuego de su cola era del mismo color azulado que el de la espalda de Typhlosion.

¿Estás listo, Gold?

Hehe, por supuesto que sí. No tienes idea de lo mucho que esperé por este momento.

Green sonrió ante la respuesta de su pupilo y posteriormente peino de manera exagerada su cabellera. El realmente estaba emocionado y esto se hacía ver en su rostro.

Typhlosion-…

Charizard-…

Flamethrower (Lanzallamas). Ordenaron al mismo tiempo y al unísono ambos entrenadores.


End file.
